Ein Mädchen in der Welt von FF
by Albedo
Summary: Meine Kleine Jenni landet in der FF Welt, was sie erlebt, vor allem mit ihrem doch sehr eigenartigen Eigenschaften und Charakter erfahrt ihr dann.
1. Kapitel 1 bis 18

**"Ein Mädchen in der Welt von FF" **

So, zum Einstieg erst einmal wie das kleine Abenteuer begann. Bis jetzt beinhaltet es noch nix von den Charakteren von FF, da diese erst im nächsten Kap. auftauchen. Aber schon mal als Vorwort, sie gehören nicht mir (Schade eigentlich, ein paar würde ich gerne bei mir zu Hause haben)*träum* Geld verdiene ich auch nicht (Wenn ich einen best. Charakter hätte, würde ich sogar auf alles andere verzichten)*hechel* Die Altersbeschränkung setzte ich erst mal etwas höher, da ich später bestimmte Sachen einbauen will. Gut, Schluss damit, und ab geht die kleine Geschichte.

Ach ja, ist übrigens meine aller erste Fan Fiction, hab also nicht sehr viel Erfahrung, wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, bitte nur her damit*g* freue mich zwar nie über Kritiken, aber ohne wird es eben nicht besser.

Kapitel 1:

‚Und wieder neigt sich ein schöner Tag dem Ende entgegen, na Gott sei dank' dachte ich mir so während ich durch die Straßen meiner kleinen Heimatstadt streife. Es wahr jetzt fast 20 Uhr, jetzt musste ich nur noch zum Volleyball-Training, und dann nix wie nach Hause und ins Bett.

Der Tag war bis jetzt die reinste Hölle. Erst hat mein Wecker auf unerklärliche Weise den Dienst verweigert, obwohl ich mir immer noch ganz sicher bin das dafür mein kleiner Bruder was mit zu tun hat, nein, ich musste auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, und das ausgerechnet bei Herrn Wullke, wenn man da zu spät kommt, muss man jedesmal einen Aufsatz in der Länge der versäumten zeit mal 10 schreiben.  
Das heißt ich konnte nach dem Unterricht noch einen ca. 10240 langen Aufsatz schreiben, mit dem wundervollen Thema, „warum man nicht zu spät kommen sollte". Oh man, mir vielen schon nach 100 Wörtern nichts mehr ein, irgendwann habe ich dann einfach angefangen alles zu wiederholen ‚Hoffentlich lässt er ihn mich nicht noch mal schreiben wenn er dies merkt' seufzend und kopfschüttelnd gehe ich Richtung Turnhalle. Naja, jedenfalls kann ich mich jetzt richtig abreagieren.

Der Großteil des Vereins stand schon vor der Tür, unsere Truppe besteht momentan nur aus 10 Leuten, aber dafür reicht es ja, kann man sich mehr bewegen und braucht nicht so viel Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen, und sich fragen ob man nun selbst den Ball annehmen sollte oder dies einen anderen machen lassen sollte.

„Hi süße, na siehst ja ganz niedergeschlagen aus, hast wohl wieder mal ärger gehabt?" Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt, ich kann diesen Typen echt nicht leiden mit seinem blöden Sarkasmus. Ok, Kopf hoch und durch „Hey Mark, hast wohl nicht genug eigene Probleme dass du dich um die anderer kümmern musst?" „Nö, ich bin eigentlich voll ausgeglichen."  
Dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen, ich hoffe nur er steht auf der Gegner Seite, dann kann ich es ihm wenigstens schön einheizten. Ich bin zwar nicht besonders schnell, und auch nicht sehr gut in Aufschlägen und zu stellen, leider, dafür sind aber meine Schmetterbälle ganz schön hart nur leider nicht genau, manchmal sogar so das einige mit einer Blutigen Nase am Spielrand gesessen haben, aber ihm würde ich dies zu gerne wünschen.

„Also nun beruhigt euch mal beide wieder ihr benehmt euch wie zwei kleine Kinder" Torsten, unser Trainer, und auch selbsternannter Seelenklempner, in jedes Problem muss er sich einmischen. Ich ging also zu der 9 Männer großen Truppe, und sagte erst mal allen per Händedruck hallo. „So, dann können wir ja loslegen, oder fehlt noch wer?" „Bis auf Jenni´s Seelenfrieden niemand." „Ach halt doch die Klappe." „Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss hier, ihr könnt euch drinnen die Köpfe wegdonnern." Gab Luisa Kopfschütteln Ihr Kommentar dazu.  
Eigentlich verstehe ich mich mit keinem aus der Truppe gut, ich war mal hergekommen, als noch meine beste Freunden hier war, dieser Sport hat uns immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht, aber dann hatte sie leider eine Lehrstelle gut 200 km von hier weg, eigentlich wollte ich danach auch aufhören, aber dies war wenigstens das einzige wo ich meine Aggressionen freien Lauf lassen kann.

Wir gingen dann in den Umkleideraum, die Herren rechts, und wir 3 Ladys links. Drinnen befinden sich 4 Bänke, jeweils eine an der Vorderwand und Rückwand, und zweien an der linken Seite zu den Fenstern. Ich zog mich also um, habe mir meine Kurze schwarze Hose angezogen, die auf jeder Seite einen langen roten Strich hatte, und mein Schwarzes Top, wo hinten „Volleyball Verein WR" in rot draufstand.  
Dies mag ich zwar nicht besonders, da es doch ein wenig eng um meine Oberweite wahr, aber dafür konnte ich nun mal nix, dies waren sozusagen unsere Trikots, und bei mir ist leider in diesem Jahr noch einiges gewachsen, und ein neues wollen alle erst in einem Viertel Jahr holen, also hieß es mal wieder luftanhalten und Rein zwängen. Danach zog ich mir noch meine weißen Turnschuhe an, ich mag zwar hauptsächlich schwarze Kleidung, aber ich trage auch gerne mal Kontrast dazu, und finde es sieht einfach besser aus.

Als ich fertig war ging ich noch schnell in den Waschraum zu einem der dort hängenden Spiegel. Nahm meine Bürste und mein Haargummi, und band mir meine mittlerweile Schulterlangen Haare zusammen.  
Vor einiger zeit musste ich sie mir ganz kurz schneider lassen, da mir mein kleiner Bruder irgendetwas undefiniertes rein geklebt hatte, oh ich hätte ihn umbringen können, ich wahr immer so stolz auf meine Haare, nur noch ein zwei Jahre, und sie Währen mir bis zum Steißbein gegangen, das war immer mein Traum.  
Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Betrachtete mich dann noch einmal im Spiegel, ich hatte Rubin-rote Haare, mit Blauschwarzen strähnen, und grüne Augen mit einem leichten braunstrich, ich fand schon immer, das diese Augen das einzige wahren was an mir schön ist.

„Kommst du jetzt langsam Jenni, oder müssen wir dir noch beim Schminken helfen?" fragte Luisa belustigend, sie weis ganz genau das ich Schminke nicht ab kann, in dieser Hinsicht fühlte ich mich nie wie ein Mädchen, konnte über solche Sachen auch nicht reden, und wollte es auch gar nicht. Ich verdrehte die Augen und bin einfach an ihr vorbei in die Halle gegangen. Hinter mir hörte ich Luisa noch mit Michel lachen.  
Ich machte mir schon lange nichts mehr daraus, ich war eh immer eine Einzelgängerin, die nicht gerne mit anderen Leuten geredet hat, ich wusste auch nie wieso ich nicht das Bedürfnis hatte einfach mal mit jemanden ausgelassen zu quatschen. Die einzige die diese Eigenschaft an mir mag ist meine Freundin, aber die ist leider nicht mehr hier.

Als ich in der Halle ankam hatten die Jungs bereits das Netzt aufgebaut, ich habe mich also durch 5 Runden laufen ein wenig aufgewärmt, bevor ich mich zu Torsten und Steven stellte, um mich mit ihnen ein wenig warm zu machen, das hieß den Ball zu den jeweils anderen zu pritschen, und versuchen die Bälle richtig zu treffen.  
Mit den beiden habe ich seit dem ich hier angefangen hatte mich jedesmal aufgewärmt, ich mochte sie zwar auch nicht besonders, aber jedenfalls waren wir dadurch ein wenig aufeinander ab gestimmt.  
Nach 10 Minuten ging es dann los, die Teams wurden zusammengestellt, und wie sollte es anders sein, kam ich in das Team von Mark und Luisa. ‚Heute sitzt meine Glücksfee anscheinend in der Sonne und macht Urlaub' dachte ich mir während ich mich auf meine Position stellte. Bei den beiden konnte ich nur davon ausgehen, dass sie alles versuchen würden, damit ich nicht den Ball spielen kann, oder ich ihn falsch zu gestellt bekomme. Was Solls, Zähne zubeißen und durch.

Das Spiel ging los, und schon vom Anfang an hatte sich meine Vermutung bestätigt, stand ich vorne, und wollte den Ball Richtig rüber schmettern, gaben sie mir sonst was für Pässe, wollte ich einfach nur rüber pritschen, gaben sie mir die schönen hohen und nahen am Netz. Genauso wie bei der Annahme, kam der Ball gut zu mir, nahmen sie ihn mir weg, war er für sie gedacht gingen sie zur Seite, damit ich sie nehmen sollte  
‚Klasse, ist ja auch so einfach von ganz hinten nach vorne zu laufen bevor er auf den Boden ankommt.'  
Resigniert ging ich einfach bereits nach einer Stunde mich wieder um ziehen, jetzt hatte ich wirklich keine Lust mehr, währe dieser blöde Aufsatz nicht gewesen, hätte ich für so etwas locker noch Energie gehabt, so aber war ich total ausgelaugt.

Torsten wollte zwar wissen was los ist, das ich bereits nach der Hälfte gehe, aber ich sagte ihm lediglich mit einem künstlichen Lächeln das ich einfach nur müde bin. Normalerweise hätte ich den beiden nicht diese Genugtuung gegeben, ich merkte sogar noch wie sich freudestrahlend die Hände gaben. Aber ich wollte jetzt nur nach Hause.  
Ich ging zurück in die Umkleide, und wollte mich umziehe. ‚Was Solls, draußen ist es schön warm, kann ja auch so gehen, dann kann ich mir wenigstens noch meinen Lieblingsfilm anschauen bevor ich schlafen gehe' dachte ich mir so mit einem kleinem schmunzeln.

Ja, mein Absoluter Lieblingsfilm, Final Fantasy Advents Children, schon unzählige male angesehen, und dennoch nicht genug. Vor allem die Stelle mit Sephiroth habe ich unzählige male wiederholt. Man sagt zwar immer das gute soll siegen, aber bei dem Kampf habe ich regelrecht gehofft das das böse siegt, nur leider waren andere Leute nicht meiner Meinung.

Ok, Sachen gepackt, Haare aufgemacht, zwar jetzt ein klein wenig strubblig und gehen. Nochmal auf Wiedersehen sagen, so verlangt es die gute Erziehung, die hätte man bei mir auch getrost weg lassen können, aber na gut, also noch mal Tür zur Halle aufmachen, und Tschüs sagen. Kaum hatte ich meinen Kopf zum Abschiedsgrus reingehalten, schon hatte mich irgendwas sehr hartes dran getroffen, was es war, konnte ich leider nicht mehr erkennen, da mir auf einmal vollkommen schwarz wurde vor Augen.

Kapitel 2:

Angenehm weicher und warmer Boden, und schön kuschelig. Moment mal. Seit wann ist ein Boden kuschelig?! Mein Kopf tat mir verdammt weh, gegen eine Schmerztablette hätte ich jetzt nichts einzuwenden. Ich fasste mir an die Stirn, und machte meine Augen auf. ‚Was war nur passiert?'

So weit ich erkennen konnte lag ich in einem Zimmer auf einem Bett, ‚Mein Eigenes scheint es nicht zu sein, denn ich erinnere mich nicht, das Bett vors Fenster geschoben zu haben' dachte ich mir, und schloss meine Augen wieder. Ich riss die Augen schnell auf, und mit vollen Schwung saß ich Senkrecht im Bett. ‚Wo zum Henker bin ich hier? Und warum liege ich in einem fremden Bett?' Ich sah mich nun etwas genauer im Zimmer um.

Das Fenster war genau links von mir, als ich nach vorne hin weg schaute erkannte ich einen Art Metallschrank ‚Vielleicht für die Klamotten' als ich weiter nach rechts sah erkannte ich ein kleines Waschbecken mit irgendwelchen Sachen darauf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke mal diese sind zur Körperpflege, jedenfalls hoffe ich dies. Noch weiter rechts, in der Mitte der Wand war eine Tür, wohin die führt kriege ich noch raus.  
Etwas weiter daneben war ebenfalls noch eine Tür, als ich langsam meinen Blick ganz nach Rechts drehte erkannte ich ein weiteres Bett an der Wandseite. Anscheinend lag dort jemand drin, jedenfalls hatte des Anschein.

Ok, was ist genau passiert, komm denk nach Jenni!' forderte ich mich selbst auf. ‚Also, ich war beim Trai8ning, bin Auf Wiedersehen sagen gegangen, und dann wachte ich hier auf mit Kopfschmerzen, als hätte man meinem Kopf fürs Volleyball spielen genommen.  
,Hmm…., vielleicht hatte ich eine Gehirnerschütterung, und wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Ja, ganz genau das muss es sein.' Bejahend benickte ich dies, und schlug mit meiner rechten Faust auf meine Linke Handinnenseite.  
Dies war immerhin die logischste Erklärung, ich meine wie sollte ich denn sonst in ein Zimmer mit einer anderen Person gekommen sein. ‚Obwohl, Mark und Luisa ist einiges zu zutrauen, die könnten mich auch sonst wo hin gebracht haben während ich Ohnmächtig war. Ach ne, das hätte den beiden nur viel zu viel Mühe gekostet.'  
Ich blieb standhaft bei der ersten Möglichkeit, obwohl eine kleine innere Stimme in mir rief ich sollte die zweite in Betracht ziehen, und mir sicherheitshalber schon mal einen Racheplan ausdenken. Verlockend ist dies ja, und wenn es nicht so war, kann ich mich ja für andere Sachen revanchieren.'

Ich überlegte kurz, entschied mich dann aber fürs aufstehen. Ich ging auf die erste Tür in der Mitte zu, als ich rein sah, erkannte ich das es ein kleines Bad mit WC und einen kleinen Waschbecken wie im Hauptzimmer ist. ‚Zwei Waschbecken, vielleicht wenn beide gleichzeitig Zähneputzen wollen' und wieder ein kleines Grinsen in meinem Gesicht, ‚meine Güte, ich steigere mich ja richtig, bald fang ich auch noch an zu lachen' dachte ich mir so während ich dir Tür wieder schloss.

Danach ging ich zur anderen Tür, diese war mit einem Schloss an der Innenseite befestigt ‚Komisch, können sich hier die Patienten vor den Ärzten einschließen? Naja, die Sicherheitsvorschriften kennt dieses ominöse Krankenhaus anscheinend nicht, mir Solls rechts sein.' Mit einen kleinen Schulterzucken öffnete ich nun auch diese Tür mit der Hoffnung eine Schwester oder vielleicht einen süßen Pfleger zu begegnen, dies sind ja meistens immer die, die Nachtschicht haben.  
‚Träumen kann einen wenigstens niemand verbieten, aber erfüllen auch leider nicht.' Es war nur ein langer Flur zu erkennen, mit ungefähr 12 solchen Zimmern anscheinend. Am rechten Ende befand sich eine Treppe, und daneben ein Fahrstuhl. ‚Also ich werde mit Sicherheit den Fahrstuhl benutzen wenn es hier schon mal einen gibt.' Ich liebe es regelrecht mit so etwas zu fahren, früher als ich noch klein war, bin ich immer wieder eingestiegen, bis meine Eltern mich mit Gewalt aus der Kabine gezogen haben.

Ich schloss die Tür wieder, und setzte mich auf das freie Bett. ‚Na gut, es gibt drei Möglichkeiten.' dachte ich mir. ‚Möglichkeit Nummer 1, ich suche einen Angestellten hier, ich meine die können die hier liegenden ja wohl kaum alleine ihrem Schicksal überlassen, oder? Obwohl, ok, Möglichkeit Nummer 2, ich wecke meinen momentanen, für mich eher unfreiwilligen Zimmergenossen, der schnarcht eh wie ne ganze Horde Holzfäller, da hätte ich dann gleich zwei Gründe ihn zu wecken.  
Andererseits könnte dies auch nach hinten gehen, und ich habe nachher noch mehr Kopfschmerzen, geht das eigentlich, er fühlt sich ja jetzt noch an, als stünde er kurz vor einem Ausbruch. Weiter geht's, Möglichkeit Nummer 3, wie heißt es immer so schön, beim dritten mal klappt es immer, oder so ähnlich? Ich bleibe einfach hier liegen, versuche wieder einzuschlafen, wenn dies geht.' Ich schaute mit einem wütenden und gereizten Blick nach rechts zu dem schlafenden Zimmergenossen.

Nach einiger Zeit sah ich mich etwas genauer im Zimmer um, so langsam hatten sich meine Augen gut an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Als ich nun zu meinem Kopfende sah ‚Oh welche wunder, wir haben wenigstens einen Wecker hier stehen.' Ich schaute drauf 4:37 Uhr. ‚Zu früh, definitiv zu früh!' Ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen, dann viel mir was auf, ich drehte mich noch einmal zum Wecker, als ich ihn mir ein weiteres Mal anschaute, erkannte ich, das dieser einen Weckruf hatte, ich schaute mir an, für welche Uhrzeit er gestellt wahr.  
Als ich es sah keuchte ich leicht auf. ‚Das ist wohl ein Scherz, 5:30Uhr wollen die uns hier zu Frühaufsteher mutieren lassen? Ich meine wo sind denn die Krankenhäuser hin, wo man morgens um 8 Uhr sanft geweckt wird mit Frühstück, und nicht mit Wecker-Alarm.' Alles in allem hatte ich jetzt also noch eine dreiviertel Stunde zeit, bis ich müsste aufwachen ‚Da gehe ich morgen lieber freiwillig in die Schule und setzte mich in die erste Reihe, als hier so früh geweckt zu werden, zu hause kann ich wenigstens bis 7 Uhr schlafen.'

Resigniert und mit einem Seufzer stellte ich den Alarm aus, und ging ins Bad ‚wenn ich hier schon so früh raus muss, dann will ich wenigstens als erstes im Bad sein.' Ich ging rein, und stellte mich vors Waschbecken, danach nahm ich mir einen Kamm und wollte er mal schnell durch meine Haare kämmen, da merkte ich das diese noch immer zusammen gebunden waren ‚Komisch ich dachte ich hätte sie offengelassen, na was solls.' Ich schloss meine Augen, und öffnete sie also, und Kämmte sie durch.  
‚So ne schönen langen Haare dachte ich mir, die wollte ich schon immer haben' dachte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Im selben Moment hörte man nur noch wie ein Gegenstand auf dem Boden landete, ich stützte mich auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens ab, und schaute erschrocken in den Spiegel, ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Meine Haare gingen mir anstatt wie vor ein paar Stunden nicht mehr bis zu meinen Schultern, sondern bis Runter zum Gesäßansatz.

„Was soll den das für ne Scheiße" fragte ich leise und erschrocken mein Spiegelbild, ich glaube wenn ich zu sehr in den Schockzustant gekommen währe hätte ich die ganze Anlage Klein Geschriehen, so konnte ich mich noch einigermaßen beherrschen, hielt mich dennoch mit enormen Zittrigen Händen am Waschbeckenrand fest. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, einfach so Übernacht schien ein Wunsch von mir erfüllt worden zu sein.  
Meine erschrockene Miene wurde zu einem leichten und immer größeren Lächeln. Ich schaute dann die Länge nach runter, um zu sehen wie es aussah, anders als im Gegensatz zu vorher hatte es jetzt eine eher schwarze Farbe, genau konnte ich es nicht sagen, jedenfalls wahren meine Strähnen weg, aber die kann man ja nachmachen. Als ich jedoch nach unten sah, fiel mir noch etwas auf, dies jedoch war für mich nicht gerade Freudestrahlend.

Ich hob langsam meine Hände und legte sie auf meine Brust. „Wie…? Wo….? Das ist ein schlechter Traum." Sagte ich wieder leise und zittrig. ‚Musste ich jetzt lange Haare gegen Oberweite austauschen?' Ich glaube es einfach nicht, meine Brüste wahren weg, einfach so verschwunden, also dies verstand ich nun wirklich nicht, ich schwankte schon ein wenig vor Aufregung, und dachte mir nur was als nächstes kommen würde.  
‚Einfach erst mal hinsetzen und Revue passieren lassen' dachte ich mir so. ‚Noch schlimmer kann es eh nicht mehr werden' seufzend schaute ich nach unten, eigentlich traute ich mich gar nicht, aber nun wollte ich es genau wissen, ich legte also die Finger an die Hose, und schaute rein.

Ich ging ganz gemütlich zurück ins Zimmer schnappte mir ein Kissen, ging damit zurück ins Bad, schloss die Tür wieder, Atmete einmal kräftig ein, presste das Kissen danach auf mein Gesicht, und fing lauthals an sonst welche Verfluchungen und Verwünschungen freien Lauf zu lassen. Dabei bemerkte ich nicht, das dies wohl doch immer noch zu laut war, denn nach dem ich dies ungefähr 5 mal wiederholt hatte, klopfte es an der Badtür.

„Alles mit dir Inordnung?" fragte mich anscheinend mein Zimmergenosse. ‚Oh Schande, was soll ich denn jetzt sagen, ja, klar, sag mal weißt du zufälligerweise wo mein Frauen Körper hin ist, oder sollte ich ihn lieber würgen, und dabei fragen was sie mit mir gemacht haben, beides verlockende Vorstellungen.' dachte ich mir während ich das Kissen runter nahm, und erst einmal anfing mich zu akklimatisieren.  
Ich versuchte dann ganz normal zu reden, und hoffte dass man nicht merkte, wie aufgewühlt und verzweifelt ich gerade war. „Ja, alles in Ordnung…. Hatte nur …." Weiter kam ich einfach nicht. „Hattest was?" kam es dann von der Tür aus. ‚Na los, denk nach Jenni, eine gute Ausrede für einen Ausraster dieser Größenordnung, gibt es eigentlich noch einen anderen Grund dafür.' Ich überlegte kurz. „Also was ist nun? Soll ich vielleicht Hilfe holen?"

„Was? Nein, nicht nötig, ich hatte nur einen… einen… einen schlimmen Albtraum, mehr nicht." Puh, hoffentlich hatte das gereicht. „Ahja, und dafür wächst du die halbe Kaserne?" Ich ging nun langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Naja, es gibt sache…" ich schwieg einen Moment, mit der Hand an der Türklinke, und fing dann an ein wenig geschockt zu reden.  
„In… in einer… Ka.. Kas.. erne" fragte ich. Ich öffnete dabei die Tür, und sah in die Augen meines Gegenübers. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann mit Blau-Grauen Augen, und allem Anschein nach zerzausten roten Haaren. Ich konnte mir nicht Helfen, irgendwo her kannte ich ihn, konnte ihn dennoch in diesem Moment nicht einordnen.  
„Immer diese Neulinge." Nuschelte er während er sich umdrehte und wieder in sein Bett ging. „Am liebsten hätte ich ein Zimmer mit einem aus meiner Einheit." „Reno" „Was?" Es schoss mir so eben durch den Kopf, lange rote Haare, diese Augen, und die Sprechweise.

'Aber das konnte unmöglich sein, ich meinte dann müsste ich hier ja…' ich stockte mit meinem Gedankengang, ich ging auf den Jungen zu, und fragte ihn einfach heraus „Sag mal, sind wir hier zufälligerweise…" ich stockte einen Moment, fasste noch etwas mut, und fuhr mit ruhiger sachlicher Stimme fort, um nicht wie ein aufgeregtes Schulmädchen zu klingen.  
„sind wir hier bei Shinra?" Er schaute mich etwas verwirrt an und gab dann zurück. „Sag mal, wirklich alles mit dir inordnung, geht's dir wirklich gut, du siehst ziemlich blass aus, vielleicht solltest du lieber wieder nach Hause und die Einschreibung bei den Soldier´s vergessen.

Kapitel 3:

‚Ich bei den Soldiers, das ist ja super.' Ich war fast vorm ausflippen, bis mir was einfiel, was mich gleich wieder von meiner Traumwolke runterholt. Ich dachte mir, das dies alles eh nur ein Traum sein wird, ich hatte bestimmt doch einen viel zu harten aufprall abbekommen.  
Aus dieser Perspektive gesehen, möchte ich eigentlich wieder aufwachen, denn wenn ich dies hier schon nicht real haben kann, dann möchten ich es auch nicht träumen, da hätte man ja nach dem aufwachen eine Art Trennungsschmerz vor sich, außerdem ist dann eh hier alles nur aus meiner Fantasy.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zu meinem Bett hin, und legte mich darauf. Reno schüttelte dabei bloß den Kopf, und sagte leise dazu „Erst vor Freude voll an die Decke gehen, und dann auf einmal wie der Trauerkloß vom Dienst zurück ins Bett kriechen. Ich versteh dich nicht, kannst du dich mal für eine Gefühlslage entscheiden?" Ich hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, und drehte mich einfach zum Fenster hin, und schaute hinaus.  
Draußen war es immer noch dunkel. Aber man konnte schon langsam die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Eine Gewaltige Stadt war draußen zu sehen „Alles nur Einbildung." Sagte ich seufzend. „Was ist Einbildung?" „Au" Reno hatte mir mit der Faust auf den Kopf gehauen, und dabei über meine Schulter hinweg nach draußen geschaut.

Ich sah zu ihm hin, und wurde ein klein wenig rot, als ich merkte wie nah er mir ist. Um meine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren fragte ich in einem etwas zornigen ton, was er auf meinem Bett wolle. Den Ton Kaschieren konnte ich schon immer gut, damit hielt ich mir sämtliche Leute vom Hals, wie gesagt, ich war, bin und will auch gerne Einzelgängerin bleiben, ich mag immerhin meine Ruhe, und diese will ich auch nicht so schnell hergeben, egal wer da hergelaufen kommt.  
Auch wenn es so ein schöner Körper ist, der sich gerade über mich drüber beugt, um durchs Fenster zu sehen. ‚Beherrschung Jenni' mahnte ich mich selbst. Ich meine wie sieht es denn jetzt aus, so weit ich fest gestellt habe, bin ich mittlerweile auch ein Kerl, da kann ich mich ja nicht einfach so an ihn ranschmeißen.

Ich machte also das was ich am besten kann, mich einfach gelangweilt und desinteressiert benehmen, die meisten gehen dann schon auf Abstand. Ich räusperte mich kurz mit geschlossenen Augen, und sah dabei mit Stirnrunzeln ein wenig nach unten, und fragte ihn dann noch einmal, was er auf meinem Bett zu suchen hätte.  
Er sah mich dann etwas verwirrt an, ich dachte mir jetzt schon, das er vielleicht wider irgendetwas Nuscheln würde, und wieder in sein Bett gehen. Also hielt ich meine Stellung, mit geschlossenen Augen, bis ich auf einmal einen leichten drück auf beiden Seiten meiner Schulter spürte. Als ich die Augen aufmachte starrte ich entsetzt in das von meinem Gegenüber, er kam ganz nah heran und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Dann fragte er mich ganz leise mit einer sehr sanften Stimme „Was?"  
Ich wusste gar nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte, bzw. was er von mir wollte, da half wohl nur eins, und ich betete, das meine Stimme jetzt nicht versagt. „Ich ... weis nicht… was genau du… von mir willst." Er kam noch ein Stück näher, ich konnte bereits seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. ‚Oh bitte, wenn dies jetzt ein Traum ist, dann lass mich doch noch hier bleiben.'

„Du sagtest eben als du aus dem Fenster schautest, dies sei eh nur Einbildung, und ich will wissen was du meinst." Na toll, mehr nicht, er grinste mich danach an, lies mich los, und stand auf. ‚Was soll denn das hier, erst mich ganz heiß machen, und dann einfach abhauen, der wird noch was erleben.' das Schwor ich mir, irgendwie werde ich ihm dies büßen lassen.  
Er ging zu seinem Nachttisch, und nahm seinen Wecker in die Hand. „Jetzt brauche ich auch keinen Alarm mehr, hab ja einen schönen mit ausreichend großem Wortschatz gehabt." Sagte er belustigend. „Sorry, wollte dich sicher nicht wecken." „Ach, dass macht jetzt auch nichts mehr, ich gehe dann mal ins Bad, oder willst du noch ein wenig weiter Fluchen, ich meine ein paar Wörter kannte ich ja noch nicht mal." Lächelnd ging er ins Bad, doch bevor er die Tür zu machen konnte, konnte ich ihn wenigstens noch mit dem Kissen treffen.

Ich legte mich wieder hin, und starrte an die Decke. ‚Ob ich versuchen sollte mich aufzuwecken.' ich tat es einfach, ich kniff mir einfach in den Unterarm. „Ah, verdammt noch mal." Also das verstand ich jetzt nicht, schmerzen fühlen in einem Traum, na gut, die Kopfschmerzen hatte ich ja auch noch ein paar Minuten nach dem aufstehen, aber dass kann nicht sein. ‚Und wenn doch? Vielleicht stimmt es ja, vielleicht bin ich hier ja wirklich im Shinra komplex' meinen Augen bekamen einen schwachen aber dennoch stetig ansteigenden Glanz.  
‚Ok. Tun wir mal so, als währe dies real. Ich hier wirklich als eine Art…. Wie sagt man noch dazu?' Ich dachte angestrengt nach, aber es viel mir einfach nicht ein, Soldaten sind für mich Soldaten, egal in welcher Position, oder wie viel Jahre sie bereits beim Militär sind. Aber hier kommt dies vielleicht nicht so gut an.

Ich dachte weiter nach, und versuchte mich an einen etwas länger zurückgebliebenen Film zu erinnern, dort waren auch sogenannter Frischlinge beim Militär, und so wie ich Reno verstanden hatte, bin ich auch einer. ‚Genau, jetzt weiß ich es wieder' „Rekruten" sagte ich kurz nach dem Gedankengang laut, wohl nur ein wenig zu laut, mal wieder. „Bitte was hast du gesagt?" „Hä… Oh, ach nix, ich habe mich nur grade erinnern wollen wo meine Uniform ist." Hoffentlich schluckt er den Köder.  
Er öffnete die Tür, ging zu diesen Komisch aussehenden Metallschrank, nahm etwas raus, warf es zur mir, und nahm sich dann noch ein Handtuch. „Dort hast du deine Uniform, ich gehe jetzt Duschen. Wir sehen uns ja dann nachher beim Frühstück, und komm nachher zum Appell nicht zu spät, das macht keinen guten Eindruck." Kurz darauf ging er Richtung Flur. ‚Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier nur gemeinschaftsduschen.' Kurz nach dem ich merkte was ich eigentlich sagte, wurde ich wieder etwas verlegen und rot um die Nase. „Das können die vergessen, ich glaube ich werde mich ab jetzt nur noch tief in der Nacht oder ganz früh am Morgen duschen."  
Obwohl, dann müsste ich ja noch früher aufstehen. „Ich muss mir später unbedingt was überlegen" seufzte ich. „Aber nun zu etwas wichtigeren." Ich nahm die Uniform zur hand, und versuchte verzweifelt einen Namen drauf zu finden, ich meine, steht nicht immer auf jeder uniform ein Name, oder ist dies nur in Filmen so.

„Doch nur Film." Ich legte die Uniform aufs Bett, und ging selbst zum Kleiderschrank. Dort Hingen vier weitere Uniformen, jedoch in Zweiergruppen getrennt. „Jetzt muss ich mir auch noch einen Schrank teilen, dabei hasse ich so etwas gewaltig."  
Während ich immer gereizter wurde, kramte ich alles Erdenkliche aus dem Schrank heraus ‚und dabei dachte ich immer, nur Frauen haben viele Klamotten im Schrank, Reno scheint ja fast für jeden Tag des Jahres was anderes zu haben. Ab Morgen wird der Schrank genau in der Mitte geteilt.'

Endlich, nach ungefähr 20 Shorts, was weis ich wie viel Hosen und Hemden, kam ein kleine dennoch sehr bedeutende Tasche zum Vorschein, oder besser gesagt Rucksack. Ich öffnete ihn, und ach was für ein wunder, ein Bestätigung der Einschreibung, und ein Ausweis waren darin  
‚Warum man die Sachen nicht griffbereit hat, wenigstens den Ausweis hätte man Griffbereit haben sollen.' dachte ich mir so, während ich langsam meine Augen zum Namen hin bewegte. ‚Naja, wenigstens ein etwas vernünftiger Name' Auf den Ausweis steht Katsu Masaru. „Was? was ist denn das für ein beschissener Name? Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Was ist denn davon jetzt der Vor- und Nachname? Hätte das nicht ein Name aus dem europäischen Raum sein können?"

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie lange ich mich über dies geärgert habe, ich habe sogar versucht den Ausweis zu zerreißen, dachte mir aber dann, das dies mehr Probleme mit sich bringen könnte. Ich setzte mich seufzend aufs Bett, und legte meinen Kopf auf das Kissen, das ich als ich vom Schrank wegging mit genommen hatte.  
‚Irgendwas muss ich jetzt machen, also wie war das, nachher Appell. Dann sollte ich mich so langsam mal umziehen.' Ich stand auf, und ging ins Bad, machte mich dort erst einmal so weit fertig, kam danach wieder raus, und zog mir die Uniform an.  
„Naja, mein Geschmack ist dies sicher nicht, ob man auch eine in Schwarz bekommt? Muss heute Abend mal Reno fragen, vielleicht weiß er ja was." Ich zog mir also die bläulich aussehende Uniform an, jedenfalls versuche ich dies „meine Güte, da sind mir Zivilsachen lieber." Nachdem ich nach ewigen hin und her endlich diese Uniform Richtig angelegt hatte, jedenfalls denke ich dies mal, ging ich zur Tür, und betrat den Flur.

Kapitel 4:

Als ich auf den Flur stand, viel mir auf, das ich gar nicht weiß wo ich überhaupt hin muss, weder wo die Kantine ist ‚ich hoffe das es eine gibt, muss es doch wenigstens' noch wo später der Appell stattfinden sollte.  
Am einfachsten währe es wohl einfach jemanden hinter her zu gehen, wenn jemand mal hier auf dem Flur sein würde. „Haben Reno und ich ihn vielleicht gepachtet?" Sagte ich sarkastisch. Ich ging also etwas schneller zum Fahrstuhl, vielleicht ist dort ja eine Art Karte.

Als ich in der Mitte des Flures war, fand ich mich auf einmal auf dem Boden mit einem etwas schmerzhaften Nasenbein wieder. „Tut mir leid, hast du dich verletzt?" sagte eine etwas schüchterne Stimme. Ich schaute nach oben, mit einen doch etwas Grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, und machte mich schon bereit meinen Gegenüber ordentlich einzuschüchtern. Doch als ich in zwei Blaue Augen sah, konnte ich nichts mehr sagen, mein Kinnlade klappte automatisch nach unten, und blieb dort verharren.

Der Junge Hockte sich zu mir runter, und sah mich etwas nervös an, jedenfalls kam es mir in den Ausdruck seiner Augen so vor. „Geht's dir gut?" fragte er mich noch einmal. Langsam fing ich an wieder zurück in die Realität zu kommen ‚Als ob dies hier real ist.' Ich schüttelte Kurz meinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, stand auf, und versuchte wieder meinen üblichen Geschichtsausdruck herzustellen.  
Ich meine es hätte bestimmt nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn ich ihn jetzt um den Hals gefallen währe, oder ihn nach einen Autogramm gefragt hätte. ‚Ja klar, das ist es, eine virtuelle Figur danach fragen, toll klasse Jenni.' Ohrfeigte ich mich in Gedanken selbst.

Kurz nachdem ich aufgestanden war, und wieder meinen resignierten Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, stand auch der Junge auf. Er sah mich kurz an, und fing dann an zu Lächeln. „Guten Morgen" Etwas verwirrt, über so gute Laune erwiderte ich diese Begrüßung. „Du bist auch neu hier, oder? Fragte er mich, ich bestätigte dies durch nein leichtes Nicken.  
„Ich wollte gerade zum Frühstück gehen, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du auch dort hin auf den weg warst, aber wir können ja zusammen hin gehen." „Häh?" kam es nur von mir. „Na ich meine…" wieder dieses Lächeln „Bitte entschuldige, ich bin etwas nervös heute, immerhin ist dies der erste Tag hier, und ich wollte nicht so alleine durch die Gänge laufen, immerhin ist dies doch ein sehr großer Komplex." Er schaute mich einem Blick an, den ich eigentlich nur von meinem kleinen Bruder kenne, diesen Ich-bin-doch-noch-so-klein Blick.

Ich seufzte Kurz, und legte dann ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen, und bestätigte das ich mit ihn gehe. Nicht dass dies nicht vom Vorteil für mich ist, aber ich währe bestimmt auch alleine zu recht gekommen. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei all diesen Leuten hier doch mal etwas offener zeigen, immerhin bekommt man so eine Gelegenheit nicht so oft.' Ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken bei Seite, ich bin bis jetzt immer alleine klar gekommen.

„Achja, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also ich bin Cloud, und du?" Er sah mich freudestrahlend an, während ich nun versuchen konnte mich an diesen blöden Namen zu erinnern. ‚Wie war das gleich noch, Katu, nein Katru, glaub nicht…' ich überlegte noch etwas, während Cloud immer hibbeliger wurde, er erinnerte mich wirklich immer mehr an ein kleines Kind.  
‚Genau Katsu, aber das ist dennoch ein blöder Name, sollte ich einfach versuchen ihn zu ändern? Ich meine hier gibt es bestimmt auch solche Sachen wie zweiter Vorname.' Dachte ich mir, dann musste ich mir jetzt nur noch schnell einen guten aussuchen, bevor der kleine neben mir sich noch mehr wundert, na gut, ich würde mich auch wundern, wenn wer den ich nach seinen Namen frage so lange bräuchte.  
Es gab da immer einen Namen der mir sehr gut gefiel, ich probiere es einfach, was sollte schon passieren, er kann ja schlecht eine Geburtsurkunde von mir hier haben, wenn es so etwas hier überhaupt gibt.

„Katsu Jan Masaru. Du kannst mich aber Jan nennen." Sagte ich ihn grinsend, er schaute mich noch etwas an, und sagte dann wieder lächelnd „Ich dachte schon du hättest deinen Namen vergessen, Jan." Ja, wenn er wüsste. Wir standen nun vor dem Fahrstuhl, ich lies ihn zu erst einsteigen, und ging dann hinterher.  
Er drückte den Knopf ‚Gut, jetzt muss ich mir nur noch die Etagen einprägen, also die Mensa scheint im Erdgeschoss zu sein, mein Quartier ist nach der Anzeige im 14 Stock. Ganz schön hoch, und dabei bin ich nicht besonders Schwindelfrei.'

Stille während der gesamten Fahrt nach unten. Am liebsten hätte ich Cloud mit Fragen über Gott und die Welt gelöchert, aber dann währen mir vielleicht auch Sachen rausgerutscht, die er nicht erfahren sollte, also schwieg ich einfach, obwohl es mir nicht besonders leicht ist.  
Ich versuchte meinen Blick auch kontinuierlich nach vorne zu richten, um nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen in von oben bis unten genau zu scannen, ich dachte mir das dies hier vielleicht zu Missverständnissen kommen könnte, und mit ihm will ich es mir sicher nicht verderben. Wenn ich mir schon von gewissen Personen Gesellschaft wünsche, dann sind das ganz sicher einige aus dieser Welt

‚Na dann fehlt ja nur noch mein Traummann' dachte ich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. Hätte ich bloß gemerkt dass mein Nebenmann dies sieht, hätte ich ganz sicher an was anderes gedacht. „An was denkst du denn gerade Jan?" Und schon wurde ich durch Clouds stimme aus meinen schönen Tag-Traum gerissen, und dabei war es grade so schön.  
Ich fuhr um, und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Ich legte meine rechte Hand an meinen Hinterkopf, und bewegte ihn ein wenig zum Nacken hin. Sagen was ich grad dachte sollte ich nicht ‚vielleicht sollte ich sogar, wenn ich ihn wirklich hier begegnen sollte mit Abstand entgegen treten, vielleicht kann man dadurch seine Aufmerksamkeit besser auf sich ziehen'

Jetzt noch eine Antwort für meinen kleinen Blondschopf. „Ich frage mich nur…. Ob das Training schon gleich am ersten Tag so hart sein wird, oder ob wir vielleicht heute einen Ruhetag bekommen, um uns genauer um zu schauen." Ich betonte dies ein klein wenig verlegen, um unsicherer zu wirken, wie gesagt ich spiele gerne mit meiner Stimme.  
Cloud fing an zu lachen, und ich sah ihn ein wenig verdutzt an. Genau in dem Moment kam der Fahrstuhl in der ersten Etage an, wir stiegen aus, als wir uns nach rechts bewegten, antwortete er mir, während er dabei immer noch herzhaft lachte ‚So lustig war es ja nun auch wieder nicht' dachte ich mir, und rollte mit den Augen.  
"Also das ist gut." Sagte er „Wir hatten doch gestern schon unsere Führung mit Zack, oder warst du nicht dabei?" Ich sah ihn etwas geknickt an „Ich bin leider erst gestern Abend gekommen, da ich einen sehr weiten Weg habe, und es ein paar Technische Schwierigkeiten hier her gab." Er hörte gleich auf zu lachen, und sah mich nun etwas traurig an „Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte alle währen anwesend gewesen, immerhin war es ja doch eine wichtige Veranstaltung." „Ja, eine die ich verpasst habe." Sagte ich ironisch, und gab ihn dadurch noch ein wenig mehr Schuldgefühle. ‚Manche sind so leicht zu manipulieren' dachte ich mir.

Er sah nun noch etwas bedrückter aus, und schaute dabei ganz geknickt auf den Boden. „Wie gesagt, tut mir leid." Sagte er mit ganz leiser Stimme. „Das macht doch nichts, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sagte ich freundlich zu ihm, und legte dabei meine linke Hand auf seine Schulter. Schwupps drehte er sich freudestrahlend zu mir um.  
„Wir brauchen ja nur eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, dann kann ich dir schnell noch die wichtigsten Räume für heute zeigen, und heute Abend kann ich dich ja noch mal ganz rum führen wenn du es willst. Vielleicht kann ich ja sogar Zack dazu bewegen das er uns begleitet." ‚Na, jetzt kommen wir der Sache doch schon ein wenig näher, gut das man so gute Kenntnisse über die Vergangenheit und Freundschaften der hiesigen Charaktere hat, nicht mehr lange und ich bin am Ziel.'

Ich schaute ihn noch überglücklich an „Klar, warum nicht, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Ach übrigens, dein Freund Zack ist wohl schon länger hier, wenn er euch gestern rum führte? Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?" Ich sah ihn in die Augen, kurz darauf drehte er sich etwas schüchtern von mir weg, und Blickte mit einem Grinsen nach vorne.  
„Ich kenne ihn erst seit gestern, das wir Freunde sind kann ich noch nicht sagen, nur das ich mich von Anfang an gut mit ihm verstanden habe, und ja, er ist schon etwas länger hier." Wir gingen nach einiger Zeit um eine Kurve, und darauf auf einen großen Raum zu, wo schon etliche Personen sich befanden.

‚Interessant, der kleine spielt ebenfalls mit mir, ganz schön clever, er hätte ja sagen können welche Position Zack hier hat, dann hätte ich ja so tun müssen als währe ich sehr sprachlos, aber er versucht sich ein wenig klein zu halten, und dennoch strahlt er mit diesem Grinsen Überlegenheit aus, ob er auch gemerkt hat das ich mit ihm spiele?'  
Ich dachte darüber weiter, während wir uns in die Schlange einreihten. Es war doch ein ganz schöner Teil vor uns, und würde Cloud jetzt nicht unbedingt was brauchen, würde ich das Frühstuck wie sonst immer einfach ausfallen lassen.

Wir kamen langsam voran, nach etlichen drängelversuchen, die ich Geschickt ausweichen und Kontern konnte, ein Glück das bei uns fast täglich so etwas beim Mittagessen in der Schule passiert, nur der stärkere überlebt dort, grausam aber war. Ich bin zwar nicht so, aber in dieser Hinsicht kenne ich keine Gnade, kamen wir endlich zur Theke. Eine etwas ältere Dame mit einer Art Dutt als Frisur stand nun vor uns, und fragte was wir wollen. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar, schon einige Falten, und eine Merkwürdige Hellblaue schürze an, die erinnert mich stark die

Hausfrauen Anfang des 20 Jhd. Ich bestellte mir lediglich eine Tasse Tee, und ein Trockenes Brötchens. Cloud hingegen bestellte sich einen Kaffee, und ein für mich noch nicht bekanntes Gemüse, oder Obst belegtes Brötchen. Wir gingen dann zu einen der hinteren Tische.

Kapitel 5:

Als wir uns hinsetzen wollten, bemerkte ich wie Reno uns zu winkte, und uns zu sich rief. Ich versuchte die Aufmerksamkeiten uns gegenüber zu ignorieren, da ich keine Lust habe, mich zu unterhalten, sondern nur schnell Frühstücken möchte, und mich dann rum führen zu lasse.  
Ich versuchte also Cloud nicht in die Richtung schauen zu lassen. Wir setzten uns an einen der letzten Tische an der Wand, und fingen an zu essen. Ich war mir ganz sicher, oder hoffte wenigstens das Reno aufgibt, und vielleicht sich einfach damit abgibt, das ich ihn nicht bemerkt hätte.

Na ja, die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich immer zuletzt, bei mir ist sie 2 Minuten später gestorben, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, und merkte wie sich jemand neben mich setzte. „Guten Morgen Nachbar, hab versucht dich zu uns zurufen, hast wohl kein gutes Gespür was in deiner Umgebung passiert?" Seufzend drehte ich mich zu ihm, und rollte mit den Augen  
„Nein, ich bin einfach noch zu müde, um mich mit meiner Umgebung auseinanderzusetzten." „Wir sind ja schlecht gelaunt heute, dabei müsste ich das eigentlich sein." Jetzt spielte er auch noch die Beleidigte Leberwurst, in dem eine Schnute gezogen hatte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und sich von mir abwendete.

Während unsere kleine, für mich unwichtige und vollkommen sinnlose Konversation weiterging, fing unser Gegenüber an, nicht in einen Lachanfall zu versinken. Als ich das merkte drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „So lustig ist das auch nicht." Nach dem ich dies sagte, drehte sich nun auch der Rotschopf zu dem anderen Jungen um. „Wer ist denn der Kleine?" fragte er grinsend und neugierig.  
Nachdem Cloud sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stellten sich die beiden gegenseitig vor, und fingen auch gleich ein Gesprächsthema an, dreimal kam man raten was das Thema war. Eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten sie wenigstens „mich" auch wenn mir dies nicht gefällt.

Nachdem es mir zu viel wurde, versuchte ich das Gespräch zu unterbinden, mit der Begründung, das ich meine kleine Führung gerne noch vor dem in 30 Minuten stattfindenden Appell haben möchte. Wir standen also beide auf, und ließen einen etwas Schmollenden Reno zurück.  
Wir gingen in den Gang zurück, und gingen in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Du hast es gut Jan, so einen lustigen Zimmernachbarn hätte ich auch gerne." Ich schaute in etwas verwirrt an. „Wann ist der denn lustig? Der geht mir auf die Nerven, und Ordnung hat der auch keine im Schrank." Jetzt musste mein Begleiter lachen, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Also ich fand ihn eben ganz ok, wenn ich da an meinen Kammeraden denke, bäh..." er schüttelte sich kurz „… der ist der Absolute Graus. Schon alleine gestern am ersten Tag, hatte er sich gleich das ganze Zimmer in Anspruch genommen. Tse, bei dir ist nur Unordnung im Schrank? Ich habe nicht mal einen, weil er gedroht hat mich Windelweich zu schlagen." Nach dem er fertig gesprochen hatte, schaute er ein wenig traurig nach unten.  
Also jetzt tat er mir doch ein wenig leid, er ist ja auch ganz niedlich. ‚Moment, für ein Kind ganz niedlich, genau. Jenni, jetzt nicht die Seiten wechseln, es gibt nur einen, an den du ran kommen must.' Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, und legte meinen Armen um seine Schulter, und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Keine Sorge Cloud, jetzt bin ich ja da, und wir sind im gleichen Stock, also wenn der Kerl dir nochmal drohen sollte, dann komm einfach zu mir und Reno, der hat bestimmt auch nix dagegen. Dann können wir ja ne Pyjamaparty machen." Und Schwupps, hatte mein kleiner Bruder, ich bezeichne ihn mal schon vorsichtshalber als meinen kleinen Bruder, denn erinnern tut er mich sehr an ihn, aber wehe er neckt mich genau so, dann gibt's haue, wieder gute Laune. „Danke."

Kapitel 6:

Wir gingen in den Fahrstuhl, und mein kleiner Freund drückte auf den Knopf für die 5 Etage. „Wir fangen am besten bei den Klassenräumen an. Also es gibt im 5 Stock 3 für uns relevante Räume." „Ah ja" konnte ich dazu nur sagen.

Wir stiegen aus, und gingen nach links. Wir standen nun vor der dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite. „Dies ist der Raum für Anatomie." „Anatomie?" Ich sah in fragend an. „Ja, wir sollen uns mit dem Körper besser auskennen, um gut zu handeln." „Ach so, also so eine Art erste Hilfe Kurs." Er sah mich wieder grinsend an.  
„Nicht ganz, wir sollen natürlich auch unseren Kammeraden helfen, aber vor allen lernen, wo der Gegner die besten Schwachstellen hat, also wo man genau treffen muss, damit der Schaden am Effektivesten ist." ‚Na das klingt doch mal interessant, das muss ich mir gut merken, dann kann ich später wenn ich vielleicht wieder in meine Welt komme zwei Leute gehörig einheizen.' dachte ich mir belustigend.

Wir gingen danach zur übernächsten Tür. „Dies hier ist der Substanzen Raum." ‚Ok, ich glaube darüber muss ich mir noch genauere Informationen holen, habe das Spiel ja nun doch schon 2 Jahre nicht mehr gespielt. Aber hier gibt es bestimmt auch Fachbücher.' Als er mein überlegtes Gesicht sah, sah er mich ein wenig irritiert an.  
„Du weist doch wozu man so etwas benötigt, oder?" „Hä? Ach so, ja natürlich, ich dachte nur grade nach, was man dort alles darüber lernt." Gab ich mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befindet sich dann noch der Raum für die Theorie zu den Kampftechniken." ‚So etwas gibt es also auch, ich dachte man lernt gleich praktisch.' Ich sah in dann nochmal fragend an.  
„Haben wir eigentlich auch so etwas wie einen Stundenplan, oder wird dies je nach… frei Schnauze gehandhabt?" „nein, wir haben einen Plan. Also, jeweils die erste und letzte Woche eines Monats, haben wir Montagvormittag und Donnerstagnachmittag hier oben. Mittwochnachmittag, und Freitagnachmittag haben wir dann im 7 Stock, da gehen wir auch gleich noch hin. Ansonsten haben wir den Rest meist Praktische Sachen, wie z.B. Waffentraining, Nahkampftraining, Konditionstraining…." „Ok Ok, das reicht, ich werde das ja dann schon sehen." ‚Ich wusste nie, das man hier doch so viel tun muss, da war ja meine frühere Schule ein Klacks gegen.'

Wir drehten uns um, und begaben uns in die 7 Etage. Oben angekommen gingen wir wieder nach links. Dort hielten wir dann am Ende des Ganges an. „Also, dies hier ist der Raum für die Psychische Kriegsführung." ‚Na toll, soll ich auch noch Seelendoktor spielen?'  
Als ob er meine Gedanken hätte lesen können gab er mir wieder eine mit grinsen versehende Antwort. „Das ich wichtig wenn wir den Gegner z.B. aus der Reserve locken wollen, also wie man seinen Stolz ankratzen kann, damit er einen entscheidenden Fehler während des Kampfes macht. Manche versuchen dies durch Gesten, oder verbal, wir lernen dies aber noch genauer, dafür sind wir ja hier." „Ja." Ich fing schon langsam an zu resignieren.

„So." Er schaute auf seine Uhr, und wir entschlossen uns nun langsam zum Trainingsplatz zu gehen, denn dort sollte in 12 Minuten der Appell beginnen. Wir fuhren also wieder nach unten, bogen dann wieder nach links ab.  
Aus Neugier fragte ich dann einfach mal eine für mich schon lange entscheidende Frage im bezug auf den Aufbau dieses Gebäudes. „Sag mal Cloud." „Ja bitte?" Ich sah ihn in seine Augen und fragte dann. „Ist eigentlich der gesamte Liniksflügel dieses Gebäudes nur für Rekruten, oder warum sind unsere ganzen Räume nur auf dieser Seite?"  
Er sah mich etwas nachdenklich an, gab mir dann aber als Antwort, das diese Räume zur Einführung seien, also für die Probezeit der Rekruten. ‚Super, auch hier Probezeit, na dann teu teu teu.' dachte ich mir so. „Und was ist wenn die Probezeit vorbei ist? Gehen wir dann in den rechten Flügel, oder was?" Er musste kurz lachen.  
„Nein, wir bekommen dann nur ein paar mehr Theoretische Fächer, die sich dann auf der anderen Seite abspielen. Aber bis es soweit ist wollen Sie erst mal die Spreu vom Weizen trennen wie es so schön heißt, um nicht unnötig zeit dafür zu verschwenden." „Manches ändert sich eben nie." Gab ich als Antwort.

Wir verließen das Gebäude, als ich draußen war bemerkte ich dass es noch 2 weitere solcher Komplexe hier gibt. Wozu diese dienen werde ich später noch rausfinden. Draußen angekommen gingen für über eine Art Hof, und hielten uns rechts. Wir kamen an zwei Trainingshallen vorbei, von außen sahen sie sehr groß aus. „Die sind einmal für die Soldier und Turk Rekruten." Sagte er zu mir, als hätte er gewusst über was ich mir gerade den Kopf zerbrach.  
Als wir dann endlich nach 5 Minuten am Trainingsplatz ankamen standen dort bereits etliche Rekruten. „Sind dies jetzt eigentlich alle Rekruten, oder nur Soldier?" „Nur Soldier, die anderen werden von einem gewissen Vincent Valentine auf dem Trainingsplatz hinter dem Gebäude zum Appell gerufen." Wir stellten uns zu den anderen und begaben uns in die Mitte der Menge. „Und wer begrüßt unsere Einheit?" „Na ich hoffe doch mal der General." Als ich dies hörte, wurde mein Grinsen immer größer, endlich mal eine freudige Entwicklung nach all diesen Schock über den gesamten Stundenplan.

Genau so zogen sich auch Clouds Mundwinkel nach oben. „Du bist wohl auch sehr faszinier von ihm, oder?" „Na soll das ein Scherz sein? Bei so einem kann man dies doch nur sein." „Da stimme ich dir zu. Viele hier haben leider Angst vor ihm, aber ich weiß leider nicht wieso. Man sollte vor so einem Mann Respekt haben, und keine Angst." Ich Nickte nur zu dieser Aussage.  
Während unserer Unterhaltung wurde es auf einmal ganz ruhig, und alle Rekruten begannen sich korrekt hinzustellen, das konnte nur das Zeichen sein, das es gleich los gehen würde. ‚Jetzt nur noch ein paar Augenblicke, und ich stehe endlich vor dem Mann meiner Träume, jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen, also wie war das, ordentlich hinstellen. Gut, habe ich gemacht. Salutieren, anscheinend noch nicht. Also am besten alles Cloud nachmachen.'  
Ich war total aufgeregt, so etwas passiert ja nun auch nicht immer, und ich hoffte inständig, das alles gut ginge, und wenn dies wirklich ein Traum ist, ich nicht jetzt aufwache, ich würde wahrscheinlich durchdrehen und Amok laufen so kurz vor dem Ziel. Dann Hörten wir eine Laute und durchdringende Stimme.

„Still Gestanden" kam es laut von einem der, na ja, für mich aussah wie ein Unteroffizier, aber so genau kenne ich mich ja mit diesen Betitelungen auch gar nicht aus.  
Jedenfalls fingen alle an zu salutieren und da habe ich es ihnen einfach nachgemacht.  
Danach ging der Schreihals, ich nenne ihn jetzt einfach mal so, zur Seite und machte den Weg frei für zwei andere Personen.  
Die erste Gestalt die auf den Platz trat war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen er ging ganz lässig, als wenn dies hier alles für ihn nur ein Spaß währe. ‚Zack Fair' dachte ich mir dabei nur mit einem schmunzeln. Er ging an allen Rekruten vorbei, als er an Cloud vorbei ging, lächelte er ihn an, und hebt zur Begrüßung seine rechte Hand. Mir schien fast so, als währe der blonde Junge neben mir unsicher, ob er diese Begrüßung erwidern sollte.

Er lächelte im Nachhinein kurz, und Nickte ihm nur zu. Darauf hin ging Zack ein wenig geknickt weiter, so als hätte er gehofft der kleine macht es ihm nach. Bei dem Anblick musste ich mich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um nicht in einen Lachanfall zu versinken. ‚Oh man, als seit dem ich hier bin habe ich bestimmt schon mehr gelacht und gelächelt als den ganzen Monat davor.'

Kapitel 7:

Es war anscheinend doch sehr auffällig, wie ich mich versucht habe zu beherrschen, denn der first class Soldier hielt nun vor mir an, und sah mich mit kritischem Blick an. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, was ich nach längerem stetigen ein und ausatmen auch hin bekam.  
"Na haben wir uns wieder beruhigt Rekrut?" Fragte er mit ernster Mine. Wow, ich wusste gar nicht das er diese Tonlage so gut beherrschte. Um nicht unhöflich zu sein Antwortete ich mit der Hoffnung, das dies die Korrekte Anrede war, wie gesagt, ich verstehe nicht viel von den Militärsachen. „Sir, Ja Sir, habe mich wieder vollständig beruhigt Sir." Ich sagte dies mit starrem Blick nach vorne gerichtet, um nicht wieder in einen Lachanfall zu versinken.  
Er sah mich nun noch intensiver an, und ich konnte mich kaum noch zurückhalten. Nach dem er mich akribisch genau gemustert hatte, verschwand seine ernste Miene, und ein Lachen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Gut Rekrut." Er ging danach weiter, allerdings mit erhobenem Kopf. ‚Ganz schön Siegessicher' dachte ich mir so.

Und endlich, nachdem Zack durch die Reihe gegangen war, ging er nach vorne, hielt noch eine kleine Rede im Bezug auf „Tüchtigkeit und Ordnung" (das musste jetzt einfach mal sein)und dann kam der Augenblick auf den ich gewartet habe. Man hatte es schon gemerkt, alles alle um einen herum angefangen haben die Luft anzuhalten.  
Dort stand er nun genau neben dem Schreihals, und begab sich neben Zack. Diese wunderschönen und langen Weiß-silbernen Haare, diese schönen makogrüne Augen. Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht von ihm lassen, und musste mich regelrecht zusammenreißen damit ich nicht anfing zu sabbern. Alleine schon durch den Anblick erhöhte sich mein Herzschlag, und ich fing an ein wenig schneller zu Atmen.

‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt es also doch' sagte ich zu mir selbst mit einem friedlichen Seufzer. „Wow" Cloud sah mich nun irritiert an nach dem er meine Worte vernahm die mir rausrutschten, und bemerkte auch meinen Blick. Er fing an zu lächeln, als er bemerkte wie ich den General förmlich mit den Augen auszog.  
Den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet sprach er im Flüsterton „Du solltest schnell wieder zurück kommen, sonst merkt es noch jemand." „Ja" war das einzige was gedankenverloren und abwesend rausbekam. Die anderen Rekruten um mich herum hatten nun auch langsam meinem Blick bemerkt und fingen an sich darüber zu amüsieren. Ich bemerkte dies gar nicht, ich schaute einfach nur nach vorne. Der General fing nun an sich die neuen Rekruten anzusehen, kurz bevor sein Blick zu uns wanderte, versuchte Cloud mich aus meinem Tag-Traum zu holen.

Erst versuchte er es in dem er mir mit den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß, als ich darauf nur ein abwesendes und leichtes „Hmm" hervorbrach, trat er mir gegens Schienbein. Dies spürte ich auch nicht, als trat er noch einmal kräftiger zu, was mich dann tatsächlich aus der Welt der Träume holte, und fast genau zum richtigen Augenblick.  
Wieso fast, ganz einfach, Sephiroth konnte zwar nicht mehr mein ihn anhimmelndes Gesicht bemerken, aber nun dafür das kurz auftretende Schmerzverzehrte Gesicht, und begab sich auf den Weg zu mir.  
Als ich dies vernahm stellte ich mich wieder in meine Ausgangsposition hin, und versuchte ein absolutes ernstes Gesicht zu machen, was bei diesem Anblick nicht einfach ist. In Gedanken versucht ich mich noch ganz schnell auf die bevorstehende Konfrontation vorzubereiten.

‚Oh man, was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Ok, Salutiren? Check. Ernsten Gesichtsausdruck? Check. Absolut desinteressiert tun? Naja, hoffe mal dies klappt. Ständiger Blickkontakt? Check. Nun nicht ausweichen Jenni, und jetzt absolut lässig.' Nun stand the perfect Man genau vor mir und sah mir ebenfalls direkt in die Augen.  
‚Wow' Diese Augen, so wunderschön tief, ich fing schon wieder an mich treiben zu lassen, und musste mir regelrechte Gedankenohrfeigen verpassen um den Blick nicht ab zu wenden, und nicht wieder anfangen zu sabbern. Alle um mich herum, einschließlich Cloud, der mittlerweile aus welchen Gründen auch immer, blass um die Nase herum geworden ist, fingen an die Luft anzuhalten, und starten mich an.  
Warum konnte ich mir genau vorstellen. Mir fiel es zwar sehr schwer, und ich hätte beinahe etliche male den Blick abgewendet, konnte mich danach dennoch fassen, und hielt die Stellung und schaute ihn weiterhin mit ernster Mine in die Augen.

Der General erhob seinen Blick nach Ewigkeiten wieder, und schaute nun zu den anderen Rekruten, und legte dabei ein leichtes und für mich sehr kaltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ich musste kurz schlucken als ich dies bemerkte. Er drehte sich wieder um, und ging langsam, und elegant zurück zu Zack, stellte sich links neben ihn, mit dem Blick zu uns gerichtet.  
„Jeden Morgen um Punkt 6.30Uhr beginnt der Morgenappell, wer nicht anwesend ist, oder zu spät erscheint wird mit ersten Konsequenzen rechen müssen." Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ich wollte zwar zustimmen, konnte es mir dann dennoch unterdrücken. ‚Das ist einfach viel zu früh für mich, da sollte ich mich bei meinem Glück gleich auf die Strafen vorbereiten' dachte ich mir wieder belustigend.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr der General mit einer Kraftvollen und angst einflößenden Stimme fort, obwohl er nichts Bedrohliches sagte, bekam ich dennoch eine Gänsehaut.  
„Nach dem Morgenappell geht es auf einen kurzen 30 Kilometer lauf quer durch den Wald" „Kurz?" Ich wiederholte dies etwas stockend und erschrocken.  
Ich trau mir ja viel zu, aber ich schaffe es ja nicht mal 500m zu laufen, wie sollte ich dies denn dann hinbekommen ohne danach mich noch bewegen, geschweige denn überhaupt leben zu können. „Ich habe gehört, das jeden Monat 5 Kilometer drauf kommen sollen." Berichtete mir mein blonder Kumpan. Ich fing wieder an zu stocken, und währe am liebsten auf der Stelle umgefallen.

Kapitel 8:

Nachdem der morgendliche Appell vorbei war begaben wir uns zum Ausgang Richtung Waldgelände. Auf den ganzen Weg dort hin, war das einzige woran ich denken konnte wie ich dies überleben sollte, mir taten jetzt schon die Beine weh wenn ich an den morgigen Muskelkater denke.  
Mit schleifenden Schritten und etlichen Klagegesängen kam ich dann dort an. Cloud blieb noch auf dem Platz, da Zack ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte. Ich schien wenigstens nicht die bzw. der einzige zu sein dem dies nicht besonders gefiel, eigentlich fast alle begannen jetzt schon zu stöhnen. Als Sephiroth dann jedoch seine Stimme erhob, und anwies das wir los laufen sollten, taten wir dies wie uns Befohlen, mit einem „Jawohl Sir" Im Chor.

Wir liefen also los, soweit so gut, da Cloud nicht da war, und ich keinen anderen aus der Truppe kannte, hatte ich mich etwas abseits gehalten, wenn ich hier schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens in Würde, und nicht unter den Augen der anderen. Ich versuchte erst einmal nicht zu schnell zu sein, sondern gelassen zu laufen. ‚Toll, ein neuer Körper, aber keine Kondition, genauso wie vorher.  
Hätte ich nicht wenigstens einen Sportlichen bekommen können?' Verfluchte ich den oder das Wesen durch das ich hier her kam, wenn es so etwas überhaupt war. ‚Also ein Traum ist es sicher nicht mehr, dafür bin ich jetzt schon viel zu doll aus der Puste.' Ich versuchte so gut es ging durch zuhalten, nach ungefähr 5 Kilometer hatte ich schon kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen.  
Mit Blick leicht nach unten gerichtet, und leicht vorgebeugten Oberkörper lief ich einfach weiter, das einzige was mir Kraft gab war das ich nicht die einzige zu sein schien die es schwer hatte, manche hatten schon nach 2 Kilometer Pause gemacht. Nach weiteren 2 Kilometern begann ich langsam mich durch Wutanfälle und Fluch anfalle über Wasser zu halten.  
‚Verdammte Scheiße, das hält doch kein normal sterblicher aus, das ist Folter, Qual. Und Außerdem wo verflucht nochmal ist eigentlich Cloud? Der hat es sich sicher bequem gemacht mit diesem Zack, der kann nachher was erleben mich hier alleine laufen zu lassen. Er wird die Wut einer Frau schon noch kennen lernen.' Verwünschungen über Gott und die Welt folgten darauf. Jetzt waren es schon 10 Kilometer die ich gemeistert hatte, und ich stand wirklich kurz davor die weiße Fahne zu hissen.

Dadurch das ich die ständig abseits von der Gruppe lief, wo ein Teil weit vorne war, deren Ausdauer hätte ich jetzt gerne, und ein Teil der allerdings zu meiner Überraschung weiter nach hinten gefallen war, und in meinen Gedanken mir schon schöne Rachepläne für Cloud ausdachte, während ich dabei nach unten sah, bemerkte ich nicht, das jemand seit etwa 1 Kilometer nah bei mir lief. Na gut, ich bekam so wie so nix mehr mit, was um mich herum geschah, ich war froh das ich überhaupt noch denken konnte.  
„Sport…. HäHä…. Ist…HäHä... Mord" „Das muss ich mir merken." Kam es belustigend von der linken Seite, als ich mich dorthin drehte, entdeckte ich den General direkt neben mir her laufen, in absoluter Topform, als ob wir eben erst los gelaufen währen.  
Da ich gewohnt bin, das man bei uns bei Körperverletzung und Mord bestraft wird, überlegte ich nicht mit wem ich gerade sprach, dafür war ich viel zu weit von meiner Vernunft, die habe ich schon nach 7 Kilometern verloren gehabt. Ein sehr zorniges und wütendes Knurren ging von mir nur in seine Richtung, wobei meine Augen zu Schlitzen wollten. Ja Ja, wenn Blicke töten Könnten, währe er ganz sicher schon lange im Jenseits.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah stur nach vorne. „Jetzt hast du wenigstens einen Grund ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht zu machen Rekrut."  
‚Das gibt es nicht, sag mal, will der mich hier veräppeln, nur deswegen läuft der jetzt neben mir?' Ich habe mit eine der schlechtesten Angewohnheiten die es gibt, kommt meist nur zum Vorschein wenn ich absolut am Limit bin. Ich rede erst, und denke dann, das schlimmste was man in seiner Gegenwart machen sollte, würde mir jetzt meine innere Stimme sagen, aber die hat sich ja verabschiedet, zusammen mit meinen Hemmungen und meiner Vernunft.  
„Hast du nix besseres zu tun als mich zu tyrannisieren?" Er sah mich nun zornig an, im Nachhinein wusste ich auch warum, ersten habe ich ihn geduzt, und zweitens war ich Respektlos ihm gegenüber.

Er sah mich einfach weiter an während wir liefen, mit einen Ausdruck in den Augen der mich an ein nach Blutleckenden Wolf erinnerte. Ich schluckte, und fing an um mein Leben zu laufen, und hatte auf einmal meine alte Ausdauer vom Anfang wieder. ‚Einfach nur hier weg, ganz schnell' War das einzige was ich dachte.  
Da hatte ich die Rechnung nur ohne den Wirt gemacht. Er lief nämlich nun wieder neben mir. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, ich will hier nicht während dem Frühsport den Löffel abgeben.' Ich erhöhte ein weiteres Mal mein Tempo. Wieder nicht ganz geklappt, er lief wieder neben mir, na gut, wenn es nicht mit schneller geht, dann Plan B, ich drosselte mein Tempo etwas und wich weiter nach rechts aus, wo ich eine kleine Gruppe überholt hatte, stählte mich ganz vorsichtig in die 15 Mann große Truppe, und lief genau in der Mitte. ‚Hihi, jetzt soll er mal versuchen neben mir her zu laufen.'

Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht das es klappen würde, aber er lief weiter nach vorne. Nun konnte ich mich wieder von der Truppe absetzten, und wieder mein altes Schritttempo nehmen. Ein gutes hatte es wenigstens, das ich den Tod kurzzeitig im Nacken hatte, ich war jetzt schon 17 Kilometer weit gelaufen, obwohl dies eher durch den Adrenalin-Schub kam, da ich nun wieder anfing zusammenzubrechen.

Kapitel 9:

„Nie wieder…*hechel*… beschwere ich mich….HäHä…. über unseren Sportunterricht." Nur noch 6 Kilometer, und ich habe es geschafft, der Sieg so nah, und dennoch so fern. Denn egal was passiert, sobald ich lebend ankomme, habe ich ein sehr großes Problem vor mir.  
Ich musste mir jetzt schnell noch einen Plan überlegen wie ich den Zorn eines gewissen Herrn nicht unterliege. Ich meine ich könnte jetzt auch einfach hier durch die Pampa abhauen, aber ich glaube dann findet er mich auch, außerdem wüsste ich nicht mal wie ich hier bei all diesen Monstern lebend davon kommen sollte.  
Also ist die Frage jetzt, Monster in der freien Welt, oder wütender General? Ich entschied mich nach weiteren 3 Kilometern für Sephiroth. Ich meine wenigstens werde ich durch seine Hand hingerichtet, hat doch auch was Reizvolles.

Ich fasste es einfach nicht, ich sah doch tatsächlich das Shinra-Gelände wieder. ‚Jetzt geht's um die Wurst' sagte ich zu mir. Ich hatte mir überlegt, das ich solange mein Tempo drossle, bis der Großteil dort versammelt war, und mich dann ganz schnell unter allen mischte. Bei den über 50 Rekruten durfte dies nicht besonders schwer fallen, und ich würde noch ein wenig Zeit haben.  
Endlich angekommen. Ich hatte es tatsächlich in die Mitte geschafft, und lag nun auf den Rücken, und alle viere von mir gestreckt. Nachdem wir uns ein wenig ausgeruht hatten, sollten wir uns duschen gehen, und danach sollte die erste Stunde statt finden „Psychische Kriegsführung".  
Bis dahin hatten wir noch gut eine halbe Stunde Zeit, da der Unterricht erst um 9Uhr anfängt. Ebenso haben wir auch vernommen, das wir morgen früh diese Strecke schneller laufen müssen, da eigentlich nur 1 Stunde dafür vorgesehen ist, das einzige was ich dazu denke ist, das dies nicht die reale Welt sein kann, das schafft kein Mensch in 1 Stunde 30 Kilometer zu laufen.

Wir begaben uns alle in die Waschräume. Nächster Schock, Gemeinschaftsduschen.  
‚Ich finde es ja nicht schlimm, aber ich bin Gottverdammt noch immer ein Mädchen. Man kann doch nicht vernünftig bleiben, wenn so viele gut aussehende und gutgebaute Kerle mit einem duschen.' Ich wartete einfach bis alle fertig waren, als Begründung gab ich an das ich sehr schüchtern sei, was meinem Körper angeht.  
Ich erntete dafür zwar viele seltsame Blicke, die ich nur mit einem leichten und freundlichen Lächeln quittierte. Nach dem nun alle fertig waren begab ich mich als letzer in die Duschräume. Ich hatte zwar nur noch ca. 15 Minuten zeit, aber die genoss ich richtig, nach meinen Berechnungen brauche ich ca. 5 Minuten bis ich im vorgesehenen Raum bin, also 10 Minuten Entspannung pur.

Das schöne kalte Wasser das meinem Körper hinab lief, ich legte meinen Kopf ganz weit in den Nacken, und erfreute mich an jeden Tropfen der meine Haut berührte. Ich fing wieder an in meine kleine Traumwelt zu ziehen.  
„Anscheinend hast du dich erholt Rekrut." Ich zuckte zusammen. ‚Das darf nicht wahr sein, ich stehe ohne Klamotten unter der Dusche, und mein Traummann, denn ich beim nächsten lauf massakrieren werde, steht hinter mir. Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Mich umdrehen ganz sicher nicht.'

Kapitel 10

Ich schluckte schwer, und versuchte meine Angst und Nervosität ganz weit nach unten zu verlagern, und sprach in dem halbwegs besten Ton den ich raus brachte, obwohl dies nun mehr nach Verwirrtheit klang. „Sir?.... wie meinen?.....Sir." Stille, nur das Wasser war zu hören wie es auf meinem Körper aufkam, und zum Boden floss. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen, und hoffte inständig dass er bereits kehrt gemacht hat, und mich wieder alleine gelassen hat.

Nach etlichen Minuten, wie es mir vorkam, stellte ich das Wasser ab, schnappte mir schnell das Tuch welches ich mit in die Dusche genommen hatte, und schlang es mir um Hüfte. Danach drehte ich mich um. Als ich zur Tür blickte, stand er dort immer noch.  
Er stand genau im Türrahmen, mit dem Rücken auf der rechten Seite, und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Jetzt war die Frage gehe ich an ihm vorbei, oder bleibe hier stehen? So schwer es mir auch viel, ich wollte jetzt nur noch raus, und ging daher langsam und leise auf die Tür zu, fast war ich draußen.  
Genau in dem Moment wo ich in der Tür stand, öffnete er die Augen und sah mich nun von der Seite an, aus einem Schreckmoment blieb ich stehen. Ich schluckte noch einmal schwer, und drehte meinen Kopf langsam in seine Richtung, als ich ihn ansah brachte ich lediglich ein kleines Grinsen und ein „Hi" raus, und verschwand dann gleich im Umkleideraum.

Ich zog mich schnell um, wenn dies mit dieser blöden Uniform so einfach wäre. ‚Memo an mich selbst, heute Abend Uniform an-und ausziehen, bis es Gewohnheit ist.' nachdem ich fertig war atmete ich erstmal kräftig aus. ‚Ab morgen gehe ich lieber mit allen zusammen duschen, dann erleide ich wenigstens keinen Myokardinfarkt.' entschloss ich mich.  
Ich ging zum Ausgang, doch bevor ich draußen war vernahm ich noch eine mir nur zu gut bekannte Stimme. „Die Mittagspause fällt für dich heute aus, du wirst die Strecke noch einmal laufen, und zwar in einer Stunde, beim nicht schaffen gleich danach nochmal! Verstanden Rekrut?" Ich hätte heulen können, und dabei sollte dies hier doch Spaß machen. Mit leiser und leidender Stimme gab ich „Jawohl Sir." Zurück, und begab mich mit gesenkten Kopf nach draußen, und ging geknickt zur nächsten Stunde.

‚Toll Jenni, nicht mal 5 Stunden hier, und schon eine Strafe, und dann ausgerechnet ihn gegenüber einen Wutanfall gehabt.' Ich hätte fast alles für einen was weiß ich wie langer Aufsatz gegeben, anstatt nochmal diese Strecke zu laufen, und da ich wusste dass ich dies nie in einer Stunde schaffen würde, begann ich schon mal mich Seelig auf einen langen Tag vorzubereiten.  
Oben im Raum traf ich dann auch endlich Cloud wieder, der auf unerklärliche Weise total fit war, ich spürte regelrecht wie mir das Blut anfing zu kochen. ‚Lässt der mich einfach alleine.' Ich setzte mich in die letzte Reihe, hier konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe abschalten.  
Nachdem ich mich setzte kam der kleine Blonde auch schon zu mir, und setzte sich neben mich. Er schaute mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an, ich verschränkte meine Arme, legte sie auf den Tisch, und meinen Kopf gleich hinterher. Schloss die Augen, und brabbelte irgendetwas vor mich her.

Nach dem er mich immer noch mit diesen Funkeln in den Augen anstarrte hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus „Was ist?" „Ach nun komm, Kopf hoch, so schlimm war es bestimmt nicht." ‚Sag mal, will der mich hier verarschen?' „Nicht schlimm? NICHT SCHLIMM???? Wo zum Donnerwetter warst du denn bitte schön?" Die Lautstärke mit der ich es rausschrie war zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber es tat einfach gut. Er jedenfalls fiel bei meinem kleinen Koller nach hinten vom Stuhl.  
Die ganze Klasse fing an sich darüber zu amüsieren. Mir war dies egal, ich funkelte ihn zornig an, während er unten auf den Boden saß. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schaute er mich wieder mit diesen ich-bin-doch-noch-so-klein Blick. Ich seufzte leicht und schlug mir mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„Tut mir leid Cloud, bei mir ist grade ne Sicherung rausgeflogen." Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch, während der Blondschopf aufstand und sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte. „Ist schon gut. Ich wollte dir auch nur sagen, das ich vorhin mit Zack geredet habe." Ja, dies wusste ich bereits, darum war ich ja kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Er schaute mich wieder mit einem leichten lächeln an, und mit einem Blick dem man einfach nicht böse sein kann. Ich geb noch einmal ein leichtes ächzen von mir und drehte mich dann mit einem kleinen freundlichen Lächeln zu ihm. „Und um was ging es?" „Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er dich heute Abend noch mal rumführt, aber leider hat er keine zeit." Und deswegen lächelt er.  
„Er sagte aber, wenn du möchtest dann würde er dich morgen Nachmittag kurz rumführen." „Ach, hat er das wirklich gesagt? Ich dachte mit heute Morgen hätte ich mir einen Eigentor geschossen." Ich fing an leicht zu scherzen. Nun schaute Cloud mich wieder mit einem übergroßen Grinsen an. „Ja, das hatte ich auch gedacht nachdem was passiert war. Er sagte das du keine Angst zu haben brauchst, er fand es ja selbst lustig, und wollte sich nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben." ‚Toll, auf meine Kosten' Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch und gab nur noch eine bejahende Antwort von mir.

Die Stunde fing an, ich habe kaum aufgepasst, und habe dadurch auch nicht viel mitbekommen. Wir hatten eine kleine Pause zwischendurch, ansonsten zogen wir es durch bis zum Mittag. Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde ich unruhiger. Cloud sah mich schon ganz irritiert an. 'Stimmt ja, er weiß noch gar nichts von meinem Glück.' Ich wollte es ihm auch nicht sagen, Mitleid ist das Geringste was ich jetzt brauch.

Die Stunde war endlich vorbei. Wir packten unsere Mitschriften ein und wollten aus dem Raum gehen, während wir zum Fahrstuhl gingen fragte mich Cloud noch ob wir zusammen zum Mittagessen gehen würden. Ich sagte ihm dass ich noch etwas anderen zu tun hätte und begab mich zum Trainingsplatz, obwohl mein Magen sich lieber in die Kantine bewegen wollte.

Kapitel 11:

Dort angekommen stand auch schon mein Peiniger mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. ‚Und diesen Typen habe ich für meinen Traummann gehalten, ich könnte mir selbst in den Arsch treten, auf dem Bildschirm ist er schön anzuhimmeln, live ist er der absolute Horror.' dachte ich mir auf dem Weg zu ihm.  
Ich stellte mich genau vor ihm und Salutierte, meinen Blick dabei immer auf ihn gerichtet, und ein sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck dazu. Vielleicht hätte ich mein Haupt lieber senken sollen, doch ich wollte mich nicht von ihm unterkriegen lassen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Noch habe ich immer ein wenig Würde, wie lange ich diese allerdings behalten werde steht in den Sternen.

„Sir, Rekrut Masaru meldet sich zur Schikane Sir!" Sein Grinsen verflüchtigte sich zu einer ernsten Mine, und er hob eine Augenbraue. Innerlich musste ich ein wenig lachen.  
‚Das hat er bestimmt nicht gedacht, das ich noch nicht klein beigebe. Haha.' Unsere Blicke blieben weiterhin auf die jeweils gegenseitigen Augen gerichtet.  
Ich bekam noch ein leichtes Knurren vom ihm bevor er sich umdrehte. „Dann wollen wir die, wie du sagst, Schikane mal beginnen." ‚Oh man, ich hätte doch meine Klappe halten sollen.' sein Ton war alles andere als freundlich. „Vorwärts Rekrut!" Ich gab noch ein leichtes „Bäh" von mir, und fing an los zu laufen.

Wir erreichten nun langsam den ersten Kilometer. ‚Hat er den nichts Besseres zu tun als mit mir die Strecke abzulaufen? Kann doch ein paar Monster killen gehen.' dachte ich mir während ich versuchte meine Geschwindigkeit beizubehalten. „Mit diesem Tempo wirst du es nie schaffen in einer Stunde fertig zu sein." Gab er belustigend von sich.  
Ich im Flüsterton mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm „Das weis ich selber." „Wie war das Rekrut?" „Nichts Sir. Ich führe nur Selbstgespräche, Sir." Er hob wieder eine Augenbraue, und beschleunigte dann sein Tempo.

‚Na endlich haut er ab' Pustekuchen. „Bewegung Rekrut, ich habe keine Lust den ganzen Tag mit dir durch die Gegend zu laufen." Toll, jetzt sollte ich mich ihm auch noch anpassen? Der hat sie ja nicht mehr alle, ich bin froh wenn ich die Strecke so schaffe.  
Zweiter Kilometer, die Frisur stimmt noch. Dritter Kilometer, immer noch stabile Frisur *grins*  
Vierter Kilometer, ich fang schon mal an mein Testament zu schreiben. „Nicht schwächeln Rekrut, sonst steige ich die Strecke gleich auf 50 Kilometer." Ich fing an zu stocken.  
Am liebsten hätte ich mich hier einfach fallen lassen, ich konnte jetzt schon nicht mehr, und hatte noch 26 Kilometer vor mir, und die Anstrengung von heute Morgen machte es auch nicht besser.

10. Kilometer, meine Beine tun weh, ich bin total durchgeschwitzt, würde am liebsten alle Klamotten mir vom Körper reißen.  
12. Kilometer, Seitenstiche, Atemnot, Resignation.  
15. Kilometer, ich stehe kurz davor mir Masamune zu schnappen um es ihm in die Brust zu rammen.  
16. Kilometer, Planänderung, ich schnappe mir Masamune und ramme es mir in die Brust.  
18. Kilometer, kann mir jemand mal eine rationale Erklärung geben, warum er überhaupt ein Schwert mit sich während des Laufes rumträgt, denkt er ich habe Irgendwo eine Geheimwaffe, mit der ich ihn angreife?  
20. Kilometer, meine Gedanken schweifen ab, ich denke über alles nach.  
20,5. Kilometer, wohin expandiert eigentlich das Universum, wenn außen herum gar nix ist, oder ist dort etwas? Und wenn ja, was?  
21,2. Kilometer, ich weis jetzt, das ich niemals im Leben Joggen anfangen werde.  
21,8. Kilometer, ich fange an in Gedanken zu singen.  
22. Kilometer, ich plane meine Beerdigung.  
25. Kilometer, großes Begräbnis.  
27. Kilometer, das Ziel ist nahe.  
29. Kilometer, nicht aufgeben.  
29,2. Kilometer, gleich habe ich es geschafft.  
29,3. Kilometer, gleich.  
29,5. Kilometer, die letzten Meter nur noch, kommt schon meine Beine, jetzt nicht schlapp machen.  
29,9. Kilometer, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA!!!!!!  
30. Kilometer, meine Knie sacken zusammen, und ich liege Bauchlinks auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht im Dreck. Atmung schnell, Herz rast, Blutdruck ganz oben, einziger Gedanke ‚WASSER'

Der Folterknecht vom Dienst steht absolut gelassen vor mir, nicht einmal einen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. „Rekrut, das muss schneller gehen. Gleich nochmal." „WWWAAASSSSS!!!!!!" Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, ich sprang auf, und rannte auf ihn zu.  
„Sie habe sie ja nicht mehr alle, wissen Sie eigentlich wie fertig ich bin! Wenn sie unbedingt laufen wollen, dann laufen sie von mir aus dorthin wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Er sah mich wieder zornig an. „Rekrut, sei vorsichtig wie du mit deinem Vorgesetzten redest!" „Vorgesetzter hin oder her, selbst wenn Sie Gott persönlich währen laufe ich keinen Schritt mehr." Ich verschränkte meine Arme, und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.  
„War das alles Rekrut?" Ich sagte gar nichts mehr dazu, drehte ihm einfach meinen Rücken zu.

Kapitel 12:

„Hey, was soll denn das?! Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle runter, sie sind ja total verrückt." Jetzt hat der Kerl mich doch glatt über die Schulter geworfen. Ich versuchte mich mit allen Kräften von ihm zu befreien, aber leider hatte er einen stärkeren Griff. Nach etlichen Versuchen habe ich es dann aufgegeben.  
‚Also eines muss man aber sagen, einen süßen Kackarsch hat er, ohne frage.' Als ich so über seiner Schulter Hing konnte ich nirgendswo anders hinschauen, ich fing nun wirklich schon an zu geifern.

Jetzt hatte dieser schlimme Tag doch etwas Gutes, dachte ich jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment als er mich unsanft auf meinem Hinterteil runter setzte. „Aua! Geht das nicht vorsichtiger!" Er schaute mich mit einem absolut gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck an, danach ging er an mir vorbei.  
„Und was kommt jetzt, soll ich hier so ne Art Überlebenstraining machen? Wie komme ich wieder lebend zurück?" „So ungefähr." „Hä?" Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihn an, während er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. „Also jetzt einfach zurück zu Shinra?" „Mit ein paar Begleitern. Ja!" ‚Begleiter? Was meint er denn damit?' Als ich aufstand, und um ihn herum sah entdeckte ich ein Rudel Kalm-Wölfe. Ich stellte mich neben den General, und blickte sprachlos auf das Rudel, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen, na gut, ich glaube so etwas bekommt man in Deutschland auch nie zu sehen.

Nach dem ich meine Sprache zurück hatte, fragte ich ihn was wir hier machen, kurz nachdem ich ihn fragte stürmte er schon auf die Meute los. Mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade ließ er mich stehen. Ich wusste ja nicht was er vorhat, hätte ich es gewusst währe ich schon längst über alle sieben Berge verschwunden.  
Denn anstatt das er von vorne auf sie los stürmte, lief er einmal drum herum, und scheuchte sie genau in meine Richtung.  
Was ist das erste was man macht wenn man über 30 Kalm-Wölfe auf einen zu laufen sieht? Schock zustand, nicht bewegungsfähig. Ich blieb also wie angewurzelt stehen. Irgendwann hatte sich mein Körper doch entschlossen sich um zu drehen und um sein Überleben und Unversehrtheit zu laufen.

Ich lief also, ich wusste nicht wie lange, ich wusste auch nicht wie schnell ich war, denn ich wollte nicht zurückblicken, um vielleicht zu erkennen, dass sie genau hinter mir waren, einfach nur grade aus. Dabei kamen mir lauter Verfluchungen über meinen Vollstrecker über die Lippen, und ab und zu ein lautes und durchdringendes „HIIIILLLLLFFFFEEEEE!!!!!!"

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam ich an einer Mauer an, genau die habe ich gesucht, Shinra, ich bin gerettet, ja klar, wenn ich jetzt nur noch wüsste wo das Tor ist. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich drehte mich um, um meinem Schicksal in die Augen zu sehen.  
Dort kamen sie, ungefähr noch 100 Meter von mir entfernt, mit einem Blutrausch in den Augen den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich ging in die Hocke, hielt mir die Arme schützend über den Kopf , kniff die Augen zusammen und kauerte mich an die Wand. ‚Bitte lieber Gott, lass es schnell vorbei sein.' Ich hatte bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen.

Kapitel 13:

Knurren, Fauchen, Geheul und Gewimmer. Dann Stille.  
Ich hörte nichts mehr, war es vielleicht schon vorbei? Hatte ich bloß nichts gespürt?  
Ich kauerte noch einige Zeit auf dem Boden, bis ich eine Stimme vernahm. „Gut Rekrut, 50 Kilometer in 30 Minuten. Durch die richtige Motivation geht es doch!" Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Ich öffnete nun langsam meine Augen, und was ich sah raubte mir den letzten Atem.

Überall um mich herum lag das gesamte Rudel Tod in einer riesigen Blutlache. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, so ein groteskes Bild hatte ich noch nie gesehen, dagegen waren unsere Horrorfilme eine Parodie. In der einen Ecke lagen abgetrennte Köpfe, und in der nächsten lagen Kalm-Wölfe aus denen die Eingeweide rauskamen.  
„Das ist widerlich!" sagte ich abstoßend, und versuchte mich nicht zu übergeben. „An den Anblick wirst du dich als Soldier gewöhnen müssen." Kam es amüsierend vom General der mich von oben herab ansah.  
„Ich weiß zwar dass wir solche Monster töten müssen, aber doch nicht auf so eine Bestialische Art und Weise." Gab ich als Gegenargument zurück. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch im Gegensatz zu meinem Geist, wollte mein Körper nicht ganz, denn ich knickte mit den Knien ein als ich versuchte aufzustehen, und landete genau in den Armen des Generals.

Als ich bemerkte wo ich stand, wurde ich ein wenig rötlich um die Nase, und mein Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, dein Körper muss sich erst von den Strapazen erholen." Er flüsterte mir dies ganz leise ins Ohr, ich konnte bereits seinen Atem an meinem Hals spüren als er noch näher kam.  
Ohne weiter zu überlegen riss ich mich aus seinen Armen, und lief die Mauer entlang ohne zurück zu blicken. Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten hatte ich endlich ein Tor gefunden und bin gleich aufs Gelände gelaufen.  
‚Was sollte das denn jetzt? Erst hetzt er mich durch die ganze Pampa, dann hetzt er mir Blutrünstige Bestien auf den Hals, und im nächsten Moment ist ganz galant.' Ich verstand die Welt nun wirklich nicht mehr, was war denn nur los? Ich blieb vor dem Gebäude stehen, und überlegte erst mal kurz was gerade eben passiert ist. Ich war total aufgewühlt, so konnte ich nicht klar denken, deswegen beschloss ich erst einmal zu duschen, und danach was trinken, ich stand schon kurz vorm dehydrieren.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, also ich ankam stieg ich ein, und drückte auf den Knopf für die 14 Etage, in der mein Zimmer war, denn soweit ich es damals auf dem Weg zum Aufzug sah, befand sich auf der rechten Seite des Ganges ein Duschraum, und der war jetzt mein Ziel.  
Die Türen wollten sich gerade schließen als eine Hand den Aufzug anhielt, und die Türen sich wieder öffneten. Als ich nach vorne sah schaute ich in zwei Mako-grüne Augen. ‚Das musste ja so kommen, nicht einmal hier hat man seine ruhe.' Ich seufzte und lehnte mich an die linke Wand. Er stieg ein und drückte auf den 29 Etagenknopf. Die gesamte Fahrt nach oben war es totenstill im Lift, wir beiden schauten ganz gezielt nach vorne. Das einzige wofür ich betete war, das ich schnell aus dieser unbequemen Lage komme.

Nach etlichen Minuten hielt der Aufzug endlich an, und ich stieg aus ohne den General noch einmal anzuschauen, heute hatte ich definitiv genug von ihm. Kurz darauf schlossen sich die Türen auch wieder. Erleichtert Atmete ich auf.  
Ich machte mich auf zu den Duschen, um diese Zeit dürfte keiner drinnen sein, denn eigentlich hatten wir gerade Einführung ins Nahkampftraining. Ich ging vorher noch schnell in mein Zimmer, und nahm mir zwei Handtücher mit, eins zum abtrocknen, und eines für die Haare, so wie frische Kleidung. Danach nahm ich mir noch Duschgel und Shampoo mit, ob dies mir oder Reno gehörte wusste ich nicht und es war mir auch egal. Ich nahm es mir einfach vom Waschbeckenrand.

Ich verließ das Zimmer wieder, und ging in den Waschraum, wie vermutet war keiner drinnen.  
Ich zog mich ganz langsam aus, denn jeder Muskel in meinem Körper tat ungemein weh, dann stellte ich mich unter das schöne kühle Nass. ‚Erfrischung pur.' dachte ich nur mit einem Lächeln. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, und genoss jede Berührung auf meiner Haut.  
Ich öffnete leicht meinen Mund um ein paar Wassertropfen meine Kehle runter gleiten zu lassen. Es tat einfach nur gut. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen abgekühlt hatte fing ich an mir die Haare zu ein zu schamponieren, danach seifte ich meinen Körper ein. Nachdem ich fertig war, spülte ich den Schaum aus meinen Haaren, und meiner Haut.  
Ich stand dann noch etwa 10 Minuten unter der Dusche, bis ich mich entschlossen hatte aufzuhören. Ich ging raus, und trocknete mich ab, danach legte ich das Handtuch um meine Haare, und zog mir frische Sachen an. ‚Was mach ich denn jetzt eigentlich mit der anderen? So viel was ich nachher Reno noch fragen muss.' Ich nahm die anderen Kleidungsstücke und ging zurück ins Zimmer, dort angekommen legte ich alle Sachen über die Bettkante, und ließ mich ins Bett fallen.  
Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, und ich driftete langsam in den Schlaf.

Ich schrak auf als ich merkte wie die Tür mit Schwung aufgeschlagen wurde, rein kam ein stürmischer und gut gelaunter Rotschopf. Als er mich sah erschrak er ein wenig „Oh, sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken, dachte ihr hättet bis 17 Uhr." Ich sank wieder zurück ins Kissen und schaute auf die Uhr neben dem Bett, 16:19 Uhr.  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich war nur ein wenig müde, deswegen bin ich früher zurück gegangen." Er setzte sich aufs Bett und schaute mich kritisch an, sagen tat er dennoch nichts. Nachdem wir uns 5 Minuten angeschwiegen hatten, sagte er, dass er mit einem Kumpel noch weg wollte, als ich fragte wann es Abendessen gäbe sagte er um 18 Uhr.  
Er zog sich schnell noch um, und ging dann. ‚Dann habe ich also noch gut 1 ½ Stunden zeit bis zum essen.' Ich stellte meinen Wecker auf 17:30Uhr, damit ich vorher noch meine Haare in Ordnung bringen konnte bevor ich runter gehen würde.

Kapitel 14:

PIEP! PIEP! PIEP! *Pladauz*  
Der Wecker war mal, habe ihn während des Aufwachens auf den Boden geschmissen. „Super." Ich Atmete tief aus, und erhob mich langsam aus dem Bett in Richtung Bad. Erster Schritt „Ah." Zweiter Schritt „Verdammt." Meine ganzen Muskeln schmerzten, ein richtig schöner Muskelkater. Ich schleppte mich ins Bad, nahm das Handtuch vom Kopf, und kämmte mir die Haare, danach hatte ich sie zu einem Französischen Zopf zusammen gebunden.  
Ich legte das Handtuch zu den anderen Sachen und machte mich zur Kantine auf. Dort angekommen war ich einer der ersten. Ich nahm mir 2 Scheiben Brot, und etwas das wie Marmelade aussah, an die Wurst wollte ich nicht rangehen solange ich nicht wusste was es ist. Ich nahm mir dann noch einen großen Salatteller mit, und setzte mich ganz hinten in die rechte Ecke versteckt.

Da ich den ganzen Tag bis auf das trockene Brötchen heute Morgen nichts gegessen hatte, ließ ich es mir regelrecht schmecken. „Da ist aber jemand mit Genuss." Als ich hochblickte entdeckte ich Zack vor mir. „Guten Abend Sir." Gab ich höfflich als Antwort. Er setzte mir gegenüber und lächelte. „Bitte nicht so überkandidelt, kannst ruhig Zack sagen." Ich sah in die Augen und setzte ein freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Ah, der junge Herr kann sogar lieb gucken." Ichmusste dabei kurz auflachen. „Nenn mich bitte Jan, Zack." „Ok, dann also Jan." Wir lächelten uns noch einmal gegenseitig an, und aßen weiter. „Cloud hat dir schon erzählt das ich dich morgen rumführe, oder?" „Ja, hatte er vorhin getan." Wir schwiegen wieder. Nach kurzer Zeit hebt er wieder seinen Kopf „Du bist ganz schön Wortkarg, erzähl doch mal was." Ich blickte ihn mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
„Oh man, jetzt sag bloß dir muss man alles aus der Nase ziehen." Der schwarz Haarige schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Wie war denn die Privatstunde mit unseren General?" als ich die Worte vernahm, verschluckte ich mich an einem Stück Salat. „Was…*hust*… Privatstunde?" Was sollte denn dies jetzt, wann hatte ich denn ne Privatstunde? Er fiel regelrecht in einem Lachanfall. „Hahaha…oh man, du bist gut…Hahaha" Kann der sich mal wieder beruhigen, langsam drehen sich schon die anderen zu uns. Heute muss ich wirklich eindrücke bei den anderen Rekruten hinterlassen haben.

Resigniert stellte ich meinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch, um meinen Kopf darauf abzustützen und seufzte. „Ich weis gar nicht was so lustig sein soll." Gab ich schmollend von mir. „Das war keine Privatstunde, das war Züchtigung." „Züchtigung?" „Züchtigung!" Er schaute mir wieder in die Augen, und viel gleich danach lachend vom Stuhl.  
„Alter Dämlack. Kannst du dich mal wieder einkriegen?" Ich rieb mir mit Zeige und Mittelfinger die Schläfe, und verließ denn Platz. „Hey Jan…Hahaha…nun warte…Hahaha… doch mal." Ich ließ ihn in seinem Anfall zurück, und begab mich zurück in mein Quartier.

Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten kam mir ein kleiner Blauäugiger Blondschopf entgegen. „Jan, wo warst du denn, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Stimmt ja, Cloud hatte ich nun total vergessen.  
Ich gab ihn ein Lächeln „Ich hatte was Wichtiges zu erledigen, da hatte ich leider keine Zeit gehabt." „Ach so, ok. Viel verpasst hast du ja auch nicht, unser Ausbilder hat uns nur erklärt was wir dieses Jahr alles drannehmen, absolut langweilig." Ich verabschiedete mich noch, und begab mich dann in den Aufzug während Cloud zur Kantine schlenderte. ‚So, und was mache ich jetzt noch?'  
Wir hatten es gerade mal 18:30 Uhr, ich könnte mich jetzt schlafen legen, aber ich glaube ich würde erst mal Sorge tragen das die dreckigen Sachen zur Reinigung kommen, denn bei meinem derzeitigen Glück muss ich morgen wieder Strafarbeiten leisten, und so ich habe ja nur noch zwei Weitere Uniformen. ‚Hier müsste es so etwas wie Trainingsanzüge geben.' dachte ich mir als ich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete.

Kapitel 15:

Ich stand also in meinem Zimmer. Als ich zu meinem Bett schaute, wollte ich mich gleich wieder um drehen und gehen, da ich dachte ich währe im falschen Zimmer. Auf „Meinem" Bett saßen zwei Kerle, den einen kannte ich nun schon, mein durchgedrehter Zimmergenosse, den anderen hatte ich erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannt, da ich nicht genauer hinschaute. Ich ging auf die beiden zu, und blieb vor ihnen mit verschränkten Armen und zornigen Geschichtsausdruck stehen. „Reno." Ganz gelassen. „Ja?" ich sprach weiter gelassen, denn aufgeregt hatte ich mich heute schon genug. „Was macht ihr zwei in meinem Bett?" er sah mich mit großen und unschuldigen Augen an. „Karten spielen."  
Ich rieb mir wieder die Schläfe mit meinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger und atmete ein paar mal ein und aus. „Ok, ich habe ja nichts dagegen, wie ihr euren Abend verbringt. Aber!" „Aber was?" „Wieso in meinem BEEETTTT???!!!!" Er zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ich werde jetzt die Sachen in die Reinigung bringen, wo ist die?" „Die Reinigung?" der Rotschopf sprach mit ängstlicher Stimme. „Nein, dein Verstand. Natürlich die Reinigung." „Die ist im Erdgeschoss im rechten Flügel 5 Tür links." „Gut" ich nahm meine Sachen und begab mich auf den Flur. Kurz bevor ich die Tür schloss drehte ich mich noch einmal zu den beiden um. „Wenn ihr nicht von meinem Bett runter seit, wenn ich wiederkomme, kannst du draußen auf dem Hof schlafen. Ist das klar?!" Ohne eine Antwort oder Reaktion abzuwarten schloss ich die Tür, und begab mich auf den Weg zur Reinigung.  
Auf dem Rückweg ging ich mit gesenktem Kopf und vertieft in Gedanken den Flur entlang, und bog um eine Ecke. Beim abbiegen bin ich mit irgendjemanden zusammen gestoßen. „Aufpassen Rekrut." Ich blickte nach oben und schaute in zwei vor Wut aufblitzende grüne Augen. ‚Super, der Tag heute ist der Hammer.' dachte ich scharfzüngig. Ich stand auf, und Salutierte. „Verzeihung Sir, kommt nicht wieder vor Sir." Er blickte mir noch eine Weile in die Augen, da ich den Blick nicht abwendete. Nach kurzer Zeit fasste ich einfach mal Mut. „Sir! Habe ich die Erlaubnis offen zu sprechen Sir?" Er sah mich nun mit einem etwas gefährlichen Blick an, nickte dann aber. Ich schluckte einmal kurz und fing an zu reden. „Sir, bei allem Respekt ihnen und ihren Trainingsmethoden gegenüber, aber wieso musste ich heute um mein Leben laufen?" Sein Mundwinkel zog sich kurzzeitig nach oben, und er ging einfach an mir vorbei, ohne meine Frage auch nur Beachtung zu schenken. Als ich mich ebenfalls umdrehte um meinem Weg fort zu führen, vernahm ich dann doch noch eine Antwort von ihm, allerdings hätte er sich diese auch stecken lassen können.  
„Rekrut! Wenn du morgen die 30 Kilometer nicht in einer Stunde schaffst, werde ich dich die ganze Woche laufen lassen." ‚Na super, Jenni, wieder Eigentor. Memo: Erst denken dann reden, hier anders als bei uns. Memo ende' Als er seine Schritte fortsetzte, sagte er noch etwas sehr leise, das ich kaum vernahm, aber mir einen schauer über den Rück jagte. „Und wenn ich alle Monster von Umgebung Midgar auf dich hetzte, du wirst für mich laufen." Ich schluckte und ging weiter Richtung Lift, oder besser gesagt ich taumelte.  
‚Ok, damit ist es amtlich, ich komme hier nicht mehr lebend raus.' Ich wusste jetzt schon das ich es morgen niemals schaffen würde die Strecke in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu laufen, außerdem fand ich es total unfair, ich war nicht mal die langsamste heute Morgen, sondern gutes Mittelmaß, und dann muss ich mich so extrem steigern, nur weil ich mal den Mund aufgemacht habe, und meine Meinung vertrete? Ich habe immer gelernt Fragen kostet nichts, jetzt weis ich es besser, es kann dich deine ganze Kraft kosten.

Ich stand nun vor der Zimmertür, und wusste nicht so recht was mich nun erwartet, das meine Glücksfee immer noch im Urlaub war, konnte ich bis jetzt nicht wiederlegen, und ich denke mir auch, das sie so schnell nicht wiederkommt. Ich öffnete die Tür ganz langsam, und ich glaubte es nicht, meine Augen fingen an vor Freude zu leuchten, da stand mein Bett, und zwar ohne das jemand drauf saß, außerdem schien mein Genosse nicht da zu sein. Ich gin also hin, und ließ mich vorneweck aufs Bett fallen.  
Als ich zum Nachtisch sah erblickte ich einen Zettel, ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, und nahm den Zettel dabei in die Hand, und las ihn mir durch:

Hey Katsu, ‚Ok, das mit dem Namen muss ich noch mit Reno klären.'  
Sorry das wir uns auf deinem Bett breit machten, ich bekam danach auch noch eine standpauke von Rude. Also, wir lassen dich dafür heute Nacht alleine, ich schlafe bei ihm mit im Zimmer, damit du dich von deinem kleinen Ausflug erholen kannst.  
‚Moment, woher weis er von meinem „Ausflug"? Ich hab es keinem gesagt.'  
Übrigens kam Cloud noch vorbei, und fragte nach irgendetwas von Pyjamaparty. Wenn ihr eine feiert, sagt mir bitte bescheid, ich besorge die Getränke.

Tschau Reno.

Ich legte den Zettel beiseite, stand auf, begab mich aus dem Zimmer, ging ein paar Türen weiter nach unten, und klopfte an die Tür. „Ist offen" Gut dachte ich mir, ich öffnete die Tür, und ging ins Zimmer, auf der einen Seite lag der kleine Blondschopf in seinem Bett, und auf der anderen saß ein Junge, mit braunen kurzen Haaren, und braunen Augen. Er hatte eine dunkle Cordhose an, und ein Blaues T-Shirt, und sah mich abwarten an.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu, und ehe er sich versah hatte er schon meine Faust im Gesicht. Cloud klappte dabei nur die Kinnlade nach unten, und verharrte dort. Ich ging zu ihm, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Ich ging mit ihm zurück in mein Zimmer, und dort ließ ich ihn auf Renos Bett Platz nehmen. Ich suchte noch nach Schlafsachen für den kleinen, und warf sie ihm zu, danach nahm ich meine, und verschwand im Bad. Die ganze Zeit über hat er mich nur verwirrt und irritiert angesehen. Als ich im Bad fertig war kam ich wieder raus, und legte mich auf mein Bett. Er schaute mich immer noch ein wenig verloren an. Ich starrte zur Decke. „Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen, Reno ist nicht da, und wenn der Typ morgen wieder Besitzansprüche gegenüber dem gesamten Zimmer machen sollte, dann werde ich mir was einfallen lassen. Also gute Nacht." Ich zog mir die Decke über, und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Ach ja, und bitte stell noch Renos Wecker, meiner ist mir leider abhanden gekommen." Ich glaube der kleine wusste gar nicht was gerade passiert war, jedenfalls ging er sich dann endlich auch umziehen, auf dem Weg ins Bad bedankte er sich noch mal.  
‚Wirklich, wie mein kleiner Bruder, auf den muss man auch ständig aufpassen.' Ich schlief noch ein, bevor Cloud das Bad wieder verließ.

Kapitel 16:

PIEP!PIEP!PIEP!  
Der zweite Tag brach an. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Schule." Gab ich brummend zum Weckruf der Uhr im Halbschlaf von mir und drehte mich im Bett wieder um.  
„Hey Jan, aufstehen." Cloud stand neben meinem Bett und versuchte mich aufzuwecken. Er rüttelte an meiner rechten Schulter. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, danach ein herzhaftes Gähnen, einmal kräftig durchstrecken, und mich dann umdrehen zu dem kleinen Blondschopf. Ich sah ihn aus verschlafenen und kleinen Augen an. „Cloud?" Er sah mich mit einem kleinen Grinsen an. „Natürlich, sonst ist ja keiner hier." Ich nickte kurz, und schloss meine Augen wieder. Cloud seufzte nur. „Ich gehe schon mal runter zum Frühstücke. Bleib nicht zu lange liegen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät." Ich war schon lange abwesend, habe aber im Einschlafmodus noch bejaht und gesagt dass ich gleich aufstehe. Auf diesen Satz sollte man bei mir nie hören, aber das wusste Cloud nicht, denn wenn ich dies sage, kann man sicher sein das ich in der nächsten Minute wieder eingeschlafen bin. Und so war es dann auch.  
*Knall* Ich riss durch den lauten Lärm meine Augen auf. In der Tür stand ein völlig fertiger Zack. Ich sah in nur verwirrt an. „Was…*hechel*…machst du…*hechel*….noch im Bett…*hechel*" er war total aus der Puste. „Alles in Ordnung?" brachte ich nur fragend hervor. „14…*hechel*…Stockwerke…*hechel*….zu viele Treppen….*hechel*" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern „Wozu gibt es einen Lift?" Er kam langsam wieder zur Ruhe, jedenfalls machte er keine Pausen mehr beim sprechen. „*Puh* das hätte zu lange gedauert. Es ist 6:19Uhr!" Ich wusste erst gar nicht was er von mir wollte, bis mir einfiel das um 6:30Uhr Appell ist.  
Ich sprang aus dem Bett, und bin dabei mit meinem Fuß in der Decke hängen geblieben, und kam genau mit dem rechten Knie auf das Bettgestell auf. Ein schöner Schmerz der mich durchfuhr, aber dafür hatte ich keine Zeit, ich sprang schnell vom Boden auf, lief zum Kleiderschrank, raste ins Bad, und zog mich schnell um. Als ich fertig war hatten wir bereits 6:23Uhr. Zum Zähneputzen und Haare kämmen hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit, deswegen hatte ich immer noch den Französischer Zopf von gestern, nur das ein paar Strähnen sich raus gewuschelt hatten, und mir im Gesicht hangen. Ich lief nun schnell mit Zack nach unten, mein Laufpartner sagte dass es mit dem Lift zu lange dauern würde.  
Auf dem Weg zum Platz fragte ich noch schnell wieso er mich geweckt hatte, er gab als Antwort das er mit Cloud beim Frühstücken war, und da ich nicht auftauchte, dachte der Blondschopf das ich wohlmöglich wieder eingeschlafen sei, und da sie nicht wollten das ich wieder den ganzen Tag laufen muss, wegen der kleinen Privatführung heute Nachmittag, sei er mich schnell Wecken gekommen.  
6:29Uhr, wir kamen genau im Richtigen Moment an. Ich stellte mich schnell zu Cloud in die Reihe. „Das war aber knapp." „Das kannst du laut sagen." Gab ich nur etwas erschöpft zurück.  
Und dann schlug die Uhr auch schon 6:30Uhr, der Schreihals von gestern nahm uns wieder Haltung annehmen, Zack stand bereits schon vorne, und der General gesellte sich in aller Ruhe neben ihn. Er sah uns noch einmal an, dann ging er und Zack durch die Reihe, um zu kontrollieren dass auch alle Anwesend sind.  
Als er an mir vorbei kam, sah er mich mit einem arglistigen Grinsen an, das mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Zack sah mich darauf nur aufmunternd an und nickte mir mit einem leichten Lächeln zu.  
Nachdem Sie fertig waren wurde der Befehl zum los laufen gegeben, den wir daraufhin befolgten. Diesmal lief Cloud mit. Allerdings hatte er eine bessere Kondition als ich, denn er lief in der vorderen Reihe bei Zack mit, während ich mich wieder in die Mitte gesellte. Ich wusste zwar dass ich die Strecke in einer Stunde schaffen sollte, doch ich konnte dennoch nicht mein Tempo steigern, da ich schon wieder nach 5 Kilometern an Atemnot litt.  
Ganz Monoton lief ich die Strecke entlang, bis ich das Gefühl hatte das mir jemand im Nacken sitzt. Obwohl ich mich nicht umdrehte konnte ich mir ganz genau vorstellen wer es war. Ich fing an vor mich hin zu nörgeln. Anscheinend hatte er es mit bekommen, denn er erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit soweit, dass er neben mir lief, und flüsterte mir etwas zu was mich dazu veranlasste mein Tempo extrem zu steigern. Vielleicht lag es auch nur am Adrenalinschub, ich wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls waren seine Worte:

„Und wenn ich alle Monster von Umgebung Midgar auf dich hetzte!"

Ich rannte um mein Leben, ich wusste nicht wie schnell ich war. Sämtliche Rekruten die ich überholte klappten nur die Kinnladen nach unten, genauso wie auch Cloud und Zack die ich mit einem Affenzahn überholte.  
Wie lange ich bis zum Ziel gebraucht hatte wusste ich nicht, aber ich hatte es geschafft. Ich ließ mich einfach auf den Boden fallen, und lag nun Rücklings auf der Erde. Vollkommen aus der Puste schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu erholen. Kurze zeit darauf vernahm ich wieder die Stimme des Generals von oben herab. „35 Minuten. Gut Masaru, damit fällt das heutige Straflaufen für dich aus." Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verdattert an „Heutiges?" Er sah zu mir runter und lächelte, danach begab er sich in Richtung der Strecke zurück. „Wenn du jemals während des Laufes mehr als 1 Stunde brauchen solltest, wirst du wieder Strafrunden laufen!"  
Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich sollte dies ab jetzt jeden Morgen machen. Ich schloss wieder meine Augen, und schnaufte wie verrückt. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war er bereits weg, ich stand auf und ging zum Duschen, danach hatte ich noch 45 Minuten Zeit bis die nächste Stunde anfing. Ich begab mich zur Kantine und holte mir erst mal etwas zu essen, danach ging ich in mein Zimmer und machte Zahnpflege, und kümmerte mich um meine Frisur.

Kapitel 17:

‚So, und nun Abmarsch zur Waffenkunde.' ich begab mich schnellen Schrittes aus dem Gebäude, unten angekommen sah ich wie die Restlichen Rekruten gerade vom Morgentraining zurück kamen, ich ging in Richtung Turnhalle, denn dort sollte dir nächste Stunde stattfinden.  
Dafür musste ich noch an der anderen Sporthalle vorbei, die für die Turks reserviert war, da ich noch gut 20 Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn Zeit hatte, erlaubte ich mir mal einen Blick rein zu werfen.  
Ich öffnete also die Tür, und ging durch den Eingansbereich in die Haupthalle. Dort sah ich wie ungefähr 30 Turks gerade versuchten Waffen auseinander zunehmen, um sie danach wieder zusammen zusetzten.  
‚Toll, hoffentlich muss ich dies nicht auch machen, bei mir ist nachher der Abzug vorne und der Lauf auf mich gerichtet.' Ich blickte durch die Runde und erkannte meinen Zimmerkammeraden und Rude. Mir huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen als ich sah wie schnell Rude fertig war, und Reno es ebenso versuchte aber daran verzweifelte.  
Ich wollte mich gerade wieder um drehen, als ich eine tiefe und ruhige Stimme hinter mir wahrnahm. „Gehörst du zu dieser Einheit?" Ich drehte mich um und sah in zwei rote Augen, in denen ich versank. Vor mir stand Vincent Valentine. Ich sah in noch eine Weile an, kam dann wieder zu mir, und schüttelte kurz meine Gedanken weg und nahm Haltung an „Sir, nein Sir, ich wollte nur mal sehen wie die Turks trainieren. Sir." Er sah mich mit Hochgezogener Augenbraue an und nickte dann bestätigend. „Du bist also Soldier Rekrut?" „Ja Sir." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zu seiner Einheit, ich tat dies gleiche und bewegte mich zum Ausgang. „Rekrut!" Ich drehte mich schnell um, Vinc stand nur mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Wenn du wieder vorbei schauen möchtest, komm zum Anfang der Stunde, und nicht mitten drin." Damit begab er sich nun aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich stand noch kurz verdutzt rum, entschließ mich dann aber zu gehen. ‚Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Wieso zum Anfang?' Ich entschloss mich bei nächster Gelegenheit Reno zu fragen wann sie wieder mit Vinc Training haben.  
Ich ging nun in Richtung Soldier-Turnhalle, dort angekommen begegnete ich Cloud, der mich freudestrahlend anschaute. Ich blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Nach dem er immer noch nichts sagte fragte ich ihn, ob etwas nicht stimmte. Er verneinte dies nur und gratulierte mir zu meiner enormen Leistung heute Morgen. „Das war nur Überlebensinstinkt." Sagte ich und rollte dabei mit den Augen. „Wirklich? Wieso denn?" Ich sah in kurz an, und überlegte wie ich es am besten formulieren sollte. „Sagen wir einfach mal ich hatte heute Morgen eine Begegnung die mich erinnern ließ was für gefährliche Kreaturen hier in der Umgebung leben." Er sah mich etwas verdutzt an, ich winkte dies aber mit der rechten Hand ab, und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf, danach gingen wir beide in die Halle.  
Dort angekommen sahen viele Rekruten zu uns beiden, allerdings nicht mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern eher mit einem verärgerten. Ich wendete mich an meinen kleinen Begleiter während wir uns in die Mitte bewegten, was die anderen für ein Problem hätten. „Die sind nur verärgert weil du heute Morgen die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Generals hattest, und gestern ja auch schon, deswegen hatten wir in Einführung in Nahkampftraining auch einen Ersatzausbilder gehabt, obwohl Sephiroth dafür eingeteilt war." Super, jetzt hatte ich also alle gegen mich, nur weil ich rumgescheucht wurde. ‚Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair' Ich seufzte kurz, und setzte mich dann auf den Boden mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet. „Mach dir nichts draus Jan, die sind doch nur neidisch." Ich musste kurz auflachen und wendete mich an den Blondschopf. „Wenn sie wollen können sie gerne alle mit mir tauschen, ich habe damit keine Probleme, ich wollte gestern nicht von Sephiroth um den halben Planeten gejagt werden." „Ich glaube das will keiner." „Ach, und worauf sind sie dann eifersüchtig?" Er lächelte mir nur kurz zu, und wendete dann den Blick nach vorne. Ich Atmete noch einmal laut aus, und drehte mich ebenfalls nach vorne.  
Dort stand nun unser Ausbilder, er war ungefähr 1,85 m groß, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare. Er schien so um die 35 Jahre alt zu sein. ‚Zu alt für mich' ich schmunzelte kurz.  
Der Unterricht fing an.

Kapitel 18:

‚So langweilig' Ich konnte kaum meine Augen offen halten, geschweige den am laufenden Band kommende Gähn-Attacken unterdrücken. Ich hatte mich schon im Schneidersitz gesetzt, und meinen Kopf auf meine Hand abgestützt. Cloud ging es nicht viel besser, der hatte schon resigniert, und die Augen zu gemacht, dadurch viel es mir nicht gerade leichter wach zu bleiben.  
Die ganze Zeit erzählte er wie ein Schwert aufgebaut ist, ich meine ist das wirklich so interessant? Wenn es nun ein exotisches Schwert währe, gut, aber dies war ein ganz einfaches, da gab es doch nicht so viel drüber zu erzählen, aber er schaffte es eine ganze Stunde allein nur von dem Namen des Schwert zu erzählen. Wo es herkam, wie man es entwickelt hatte, usw.… usw.….  
Nach zwei Stunden konnte ich nicht mehr, ich legte meinen Kopf auf Clouds Schulter und schloss die Augen. Man konnte auch schon hinter uns einige Schlafgeräusche feststellen.  
Irgendwann wachte Cloud dann auf, und hat mich geweckt. Ich schaute ihn ganz tief in die Augen, da mein Kopf immer noch auf seinen Schultern lag, und merkte gar nicht, dass ich mich im Schlaf an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Ich konnte einen kleinen Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht feststellen, worauf ich hin lächelte, und meine Augen wieder schloss und mich weiterhin an ihn schmiedete. Das nächste was ich merkte war das mir jemand den Nacken kraulte. ‚Das ist schön' Ich liebe es wenn dies jemand macht, das ist mit eine meiner absoluten Schwachstellen, egal in welcher Lage, wenn dies einer macht bin ich auf der Stelle ganz ruhig und lasse mich regelrecht fallen.

Nach einiger Zeit weckte Cloud mich wieder auf, da die Stunde, bzw. Stunden vorbei waren. Ich streckte mich und gähnte herzhaft, ließ einmal meinen Hals dabei knacken, und stand dann auf. Als ich gehen wollte merkte ich das Cloud immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Ich sah ihn an, und fragte was los war, da er einen etwas bekümmerten Eindruck machte. Ich setzte genau vor ihn, und nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob ihn so, dass ich ihn genau in seine blauen Augen sah, und lächelte ihn dabei an. Ich fragte ihn mit einer sehr sanften Stimme, die ich auch immer benutze wenn mein kleiner Bruder Kummer hatte. „Was hast du denn Cloud? Du weißt, du kannst über alles mit mir reden." Er schaute mich nur weiter an, seufzte kurz, setzte ein Lächeln auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf zur Verneinung, dann stand er auf und sagte dass er nichts hätte. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und wir gingen dann gemeinsam zum Mittagessen.  
Als wir ankamen war wiedermal ein ziemlich großes Gedrängel. Ich sah mich um, und entdeckte Zack und Vincent an einem Tisch sitzen, als der schwarzhaarige uns auch bemerkte winkte er uns zu sich. Ich fragte Cloud noch was er haben wolle, und ließ ihn dann schon mal zu den beiden gehen, da ich genau wusste das dies hier wieder ein Krieg sein wird was zu essen zu bekommen, und ich mich bei so etwas gut durchsetzten kann.

Nun hatte ich zweimal das Menü 3, es bestand aus Kartoffeln, Mais-Gemüse, und angeblich Chocobo-Fleisch, ich rümpfte dabei mit der Nase als ich es mir ansah. ‚Der arme Chocobo' dachte ich mir nur, aber man brauchte nun auch mal Fleisch, und da es hier wahrscheinlich nicht das gleiche Schlachtvieh gab wie bei uns, musste ich mich damit begnügen.  
Ich ging zu den andern und stellte eines der Tablette vor Cloud ab, er saß genau neben Vinc. Der kleine Blondschopf bedanke sich darauf hin, und ich setzte mich anschließend neben Zack, den anderen beiden gegenüber.  
Zack musste kurz lächeln und wendete sich an Vinc. „Hey Vincent, was hältst du denn hier von unseren, Jan? Der hat es doch glatt geschafft am ersten Tag eine Privatstunde vom General zu bekommen." ‚Super' dachte ich mir nur ‚ so etwas musste ja von Zack kommen.' Ich seufzte kurz, und wandte mich dann meinem essen zu, ohne meinem Sitznachbar Beachtung zu schenken. Vinc sah mich kurz an, und wandte sich dann ebenfalls seinem essen zu, ja, so kennt man ihm, schweigsam, das gefällt mir. „Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen." Kam es dann doch noch von ihm. Cloud und Zack sahen ihn nun mit großen Augen an. „Ihr beide kennt euch?" kam es fragend von dem schwarzhaarigen. „Er tauchte heute bei einer meiner Unterrichtsstunden auf." „Ach sag bloß, und?" Vinc sprach nicht weiter, was Zack zur Nervosität trieb. „Nun sag schon Vinc! Jan!" Ich sah ihn nicht an, und sprach in einen gleichgültigen Ton. "Du musst nicht alles wissen Zack." „Meine Rede." Bekam ich als Zustimmung von Valentine. „Och Menno, ihr beide seit gemein." Und wieder hatte ich ein schmollendes Kind neben mir sitzen.  
Den Spaß musste ich mir jetzt einfach mal gönnen. Ich stand auf, nahm mein Tablett, ging einmal um den Tisch rum, hockte mich neben Vincent, neigte meinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts, setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und sprach mit ganz folgsamer Stimme. „Dein Angebot von heute Morgen werde ich bald mit großer Freude annehmen." Ich gab ihn noch kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, und ließ zwei perplexe und einen verwirrten Mann zurück, brachte mein Tablett weg, und verließ die Mensa. Innerlich verfiel ich in einen Lachanfall. Ich wusste zwar dass ich dies nicht hätte tun sollen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, nach dem heutigen und gestrigen Tag, tat dies einfach nur gut. ‚Ich bin halt nur ein Mädchen, das auch mal seinen Spaß brauch.' dachte ich mit einem Grinsen als ich mich auf den Weg in mein Quartier machte. Bis zur nächsten Stunde hatten wir noch gut 35 Minuten Pause, die wollte ich mit ein wenig Entspannung verbringen.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen traf ich dann auch gleich auf Reno, der allerdings schon auf den Sprung woanders hin war. Bevor er ging fragte ich noch wo man sich hier in der Nähe einen neuen Wecker besorgen konnte, damit ich nicht immer auf ihn angewiesen sein muss. Er sagte dass er eh heute Nachmittag in die Stadt wollte, und mir einen mit bringen würde. ‚Gut, ein Problem weniger."  
Ich ging dann zu unseren Schrank, und betrachtete nun endlich mal alle Klamotten, denn ich musste nun auch mal wissen was eigentlich meine Sachen sind, und was Renos. Ich beschloss die restliche halbe Stunde damit zu verbringen ein wenig Ordnung rein zu bekommen, und trennte sie auch gleich, meine Sachen legte ich auf die linke Seite, und seine auf die rechte. Orientiert hatte ich mich an der Größe, zum Glück hatten wir nicht die gleiche, sonst hätte ich dies mit ihm zusammen machen müssen, und so wie ich ihn einschätze hätte er es immer wieder raus gezögert.  
„*Puh* So, geschafft. Man der hat mehr Klamotten als ich und meine Mutter zusammen." Äußerte ich zur mir selbst.  
Ich ging wieder runter, da bald nie nächste Stunde anfängt. Diesmal setzte ich mich nicht neben Cloud, sondern ließ mich ganz hinten an die Wand der Sporthalle lehnen. Wir hatten jetzt noch einmal Waffenkunde, und da ich wusste wie dies ausgeht, habe ich mir gleich eine gute Schlafposition gesichert. Ich merkte auch schnell das ich nicht die einzige war die diesen Gedanken hatte, etwa 15 Rekruten machten es mir nach.

Als die Stunden, für mich fühlte es sich an wie Tage, vorbei wahren, stand ich auf und ging zum Ausgang, dort wartete bereits Zack. Als er mich sah wedelte er wie ein verrückter mit der Hand, kam dann zu mir, und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „So Jan, dann wollen wir mal die kleine Privatführung beginnen." Ich nickte, und fragte ob wir noch auf Cloud warten wollen. Er bejahte dies, und wir warteten noch einen Augenblick, und gingen dann zu dritt den gesamten Komplex entlang.

Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. 4 Stunden hatte die Führung gedauert. Bevor ich mich auf den Gang von Cloud trennte sagte er mir noch dass ich heute um 21 Uhr in den rechten Flügel in die 30 Etage ins Zimmer Nummer 3014 kommen sollte. Ich fragte zwar weswegen, bekam aber nur zurück dass dies ein Geheimnis sei.  
Ich ging zum Schrank, und holte mir für heute Abend eine schwarze Hose raus, und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, legte beides aufs Bett, und ging dann noch einmal duschen. Als ich wieder kam föhnte ich mir schnell doch die Haare, und band beide Seitensträhnen hinten zusammen, die Mittelsträhne ließ ich offen, wobei ich vereinzelte Strähnen mir ins Gesicht fallen ließ. Dies war früher immer meine Standartfrisur, bevor mein Bruder mir die Haare ruinierte. Als ich so an ihn dachte, wurde ich doch ein wenig traurig, immer hin wusste ich ja nicht, ob ich meine Familie überhaupt jemals wieder sehe.  
‚Jenni reiß dich zusammen, es nützt hier niemanden wenn du in Selbstmitleid versinkst.' holte ich mich selbst aus meinem kleinen Tief raus. Ich zog mir schnell die bereit gelegten Sachen an, und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer in Richtung rechten Flügel dreißigste Etage. Dafür musste ich einmal ganz nach unten, und dann quer durchs Gebäude, um auf der anderen Seite wieder hoch zu fahren. ‚Hätten die nicht auf jeder Etage eine Vebindungsstation bauen können? Hier muss man ja ne glatte Völkerwanderung machen um ans Ziel zu kommen.'  
Als ich oben ankam ging ich in Richtung Zimmer 3014, als ich dort vor stand wunderte ich mich, ich wusste das es bereits nach 21 Uhr war, denn ich bin 5 Minuten vorher gegangen, und hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es so lange dauern würde. Ich hörte kein Geräusch aus dem Raum kommen. Ich zögerte erst, entschloss man dann dennoch anzuklopfen. „Herein" Ich vernahm Zacks Stimme, das hieße dann wohl, dass dies hier sein Zimmer sein musste. Ich öffnete die Tür, und hätte beinahe einen Herzkollaps bekommen.


	2. Kapitel 19 bis 36

Kapitel 19:

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!!!" Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was los war, dort standen Zack, Cloud, Reno, Rude und Vinc.  
‚OK' dachte ich mir ‚hier bin ich falsch' ich wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen, als mich Zack schon am Handgelenk schnappte, und mich hineinzog. „Hier wird sich nicht verdrückt, immerhin haben wir was zu feiern." Ich wurde genau in die Mitte der Truppe verfrachtet und sah mich absolut schockiert um. „Was?....." ich brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz raus. „Nun komm schon Jan, ich hab es doch auf deinem Ausweis gestern Morgen als ich vom duschen zurückkam gesehen." Kam es nur von Reno. ‚Hä, mein Ausweis? Was stand denn dort drauf?' „Ich verstehe nicht." Ich wusste wirklich nicht was sie von mir wollten. „Nun stell dich doch nicht so an, wir wissen es doch eh alle." War was Cloud sagte. „Wie kann man denn sowas vergessen, also wirklich." „Ok, wir machen es anders. Truppe in einer Reihe aufstellen."  
Alle versammelten sich neben Zack, während ich immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß, na gut, Vinc saß noch in der Ecke, er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Lust, würde ich auch in so einer Situation machen.  
Und dann fing es an.

Alle (außer Vinc): „HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIEBER JAAANNN,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Ich viel nach hinten weg. Jetzt wusste ich auch was los war, ich hätte angeblich Geburtstag, aber ich habe doch eigentlich erst in 3 Monaten. Ich musste überlegen. ‚OK, Reno sagte er hätte es auf meinem Ausweis gesehen' dann viel der Groschen. ‚Klar kann ja sein, das ich hier an einem anderen Tag Geburtstag habe, aber deswegen muss man ja nicht gleich so etwas veranstalten.'  
Nachdem ich meine Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich dieser Prozedur zu unterziehen. Ich setzte also ein künstliches Lächeln auf, und wartete ab was nun weiter passieren sollte.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder von ihrer Gesangseinlage eingekriegt hatten, kamen sie alle noch einmal einzeln zu mir und gratulierten mir wie normale Menschen. Wobei ich von jedem eine Kleinigkeit bekam. Auspacken wollte ich die Sachen jetzt nicht, dafür habe ich später noch genug Zeit. Dennoch fragte ich mich warum, und vor allem, wieso!  
„So, und jetzt wird richtig gefeiert bis der Arzt kommt. Reno schalte die Musik ein, Cloud hol die Getränke, Vinc, hol die Partyspiele…..VINCE!!!!!...Na dann eben nicht, Rude, holst du eben die Spiele raus." Kamen die Anweisungen von Zack. Ich stand kurz davor aufzustehen und zu gehen. ‚Partyspiele? Hallo? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr.' Ich konnte dabei nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Jan, freust du dich gar nicht?" „Hä?...Oh, doch, klar doch Cloud, ich bin nur überrascht wie ihr dies alles so schnell organisiert hattet." „Ach so, ja, das war witzig." Der kleine Blondschopf lachte Herzhaft als er mir die Geschichte erzählte. „Zack und ich hatten uns doch gestern Morgen noch auf dem Platz unterhalten, und da kam dann Vincents Truppe mit Reno vorbei, der mich gleich erkannte." „Den kleinen kann man auch überall erkennen." Kam es belustigend als Zwischenruf."Na gut, er kam auf mich zu, und erzählte mir dann, das du Geburtstag hast, und als Zack dies hörte, hat er sofort mit der Planung angefangen." „Jep, sowas mache ich gerne. Jetzt weist du auch warum ich gestern keine Zeit für deine Führung hatte." Gab er mit einen Augenzwinkern von sich. „Und Rude und ich haben vorhin alles eingekauft und danach alles mit Vinc vorbereitet, als ihr euch die Gegend angeschaut hattet."  
„Ok, genug geredet, jetzt wird gefeiert." Zack eröffnete die Feier. „Jan, was möchtest du trinken? Wir haben Bier, Wodka, Rotwein, Sekt und Whisky." ‚Wer soll denn das alles trinken? Die haben ja für die ganze Kompanie eingekauft.' Ich schaute skeptisch auf die gestapelten Kisten und Flaschen. Tja, jetzt hatte ich ein Problem, warum? Ganz einfach,  
Ich räusperte mich kurz, und konnte mir ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. „Also…. Ich danke euch wirklich vielmals für die ganze Aufmerksamkeit…auch für die tollen Geschenke. Ähm, wie soll ich dies sagen….Das Problem ist nur, das ich kein Alkohol trinke." Zack fiel glatt die Kinnlade runter und sah mich ganz erschrocken an. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Also irgendwas musst du doch davon gerne trinken." Wieder zog er einen Schmollmund. „Wir haben extra so viel Verschiedenes geholt." „Nun komm schon, bitte, bitte…" Cloud sah mich wieder mit diesem hilflosen Blick an. Ich legte meine linke Hand an meinen Hinterkopf. „Ich weis doch das ihr euch Mühe gegeben habt, aber, ich trinke nun mal nichts, weil ich einfach nicht so viel vertrag, versteht ihr das?" Nun sah mich Reno mit großen leuchtenden Augen an. „Dann brauchst du doch einfach nicht so viel zu trinken." „Genau, Problem erkannt und gelöst. Also, was möchtest du nun?" Ich seufzte noch mal kurz, und gab mich dann geschlagen, ich währe hier sowieso nicht nüchtern rausgekommen.  
Ich ließ mir also ein Glas Rotwein geben. Zack nahm sich eines der Biere, Cloud machte es ihm nach, Reno nahm sich ein Glas Cola Whisky, Rude ein Glas Cola Wodka, und Vinc begnügte sich mit einem Glas Sekt.

Die Party war voll im Gange, wir redeten, lachten, und sangen zu der mir unbekannten Musik. Nachdem ich mein drittes Rotweinglas geleert hatte bin ich umgestiegen auf Cola Wodka, und danach nahm ich mir noch eins mit Whisky. Dann habe ich nur noch ein Bier nach dem anderen geleert.  
Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir feierten, irgendwann hatte ich nichts mehr mit bekommen. Ich weis nur noch, dass irgendjemand das blöde Spiel Wahrheit oder Pflicht vorgeschlagen hatte, und wir dies dann spielten. Also eines wusste ich ganz genau, im nüchternen Zustand währe jetzt die Zeit gekommen zu gehen.

Als ich langsam zu mir kam, hatte ich einen höllischen Kater. Ich faste mir an die Stirn und drehte mich stöhnend im Bett wieder um. „Sie sind also endlich wach Rekrut?!" Das konnte jetzt nicht sein. Ich glaubte ich verhörte mich, musste eine Nachwirkung des Alkohols sein, mir kam es fast so vor als hätte ich eine mir nur zu gut bekannte Stimme vernommen.  
Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte wieder ein zu schlafen. Ich spürte wie sich jemand neben mich aufs Bett setzte, und mir die Decke vom Kopf weg zog. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. „Noch 5 Minuten" war das einzige was ich dazu rausbekam und kuschelte mich in das Kissen. Dann spürte ich nur noch wie mir jemand mit der Hand durch Haar strich bevor ich wieder eingeschlafen bin.

Kapitel 20:

Ich öffnete leicht meine Augen, und fand mich in einem großen Doppelbett wieder. Ich richtete mich langsam auf, und sah mich mit verschlafenden Blick, und wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen um. Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam nach links schweifen, danach nach rechts, und ließ mich anschließend wieder in die Kissen fallen. Mir tat alles weh.

Erst nach etlichen Minuten wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht in meinem Quartier war. Als ich es merkte sprang ich auf, leider etwas zu schnell, denn mir war so schwindelig, dass ich gleich wieder ins Bett fiel. Ich erhob mich wieder, dieses mal allerdings langsamer. Ich schaute mich noch einmal kurz um, und bemerkte dann dass ich nur in Boxershorts im Zimmer stand.  
Das einzige was mir jetzt dazu einfiel war schnell meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und sie anzuziehen, und so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer zurück gehen. Ich war zwar schon neugierig darauf wo ich mich gerade befand, aber ich wollte nicht unbedingt den Bewohner treffen, vor allem nicht, weil ich überhaupt nicht wusste wie ich hier her gekommen war, noch dazu warum ich verdammt nochmal in Unterwäsche hier gelegen habe.  
Ich ging aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus, und befand mich in einer Art Wohnzimmer. Ich blickte etwas irritiert über den Raum. Jetzt musste ich schnell die Ausgangstür finden, ich sah 4 weitere Türen. Ich begab mich auf die mir am nächsten liegende, hinter der befand sich ein riesiges Badezimmer, dies könnte ich auch gut gebrauchen, aber ich wollte hier raus. Ich ging dann zu der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, und stand im Flur. Ich schaute mich kurz um, und entdeckte auf der linken Seite einen Fahrstuhl, ich stieg ein und drückte den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoß. Als ich ausstieg wusste ich wenigstens das ich mich im Shinra-Komplex befand, ich war anscheinend immer noch im rechten Flügel, ich ging also in Richtung linker Flügel, und führ mit dem Lift in die 14. Etage zu meinem Quartier. Ich begab mich schnellstmöglich dorthin, öffnete die Tür, und ging gleich ins Bad.  
Als ich wieder rauskam, zog ich mich aus, und legte mich ins Bett. ‚Ich wusste doch das ich nicht viel vertrage, jetzt habe ich einen Filmriss, eine Nacht bei jemanden verbracht den ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal kenne, und? Habe ich was vergessen?... Ach ja, und wahrscheinlich gleich noch 1 Woche Strafrunden, weil ich das Morgendliche Training verpasst habe.'  
Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, und wollte einfach nur weiter schlafen. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf, und ich sah mich mit verschlafenen Augen um und entdeckte Reno der geradewegs ins Zimmer gekrochen kam. Er stöhnte schwer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dann schaute er mich nur wehleidig an, und drehte sich um und schien einzuschlafen.  
Ich wunderte mich zwar, das er mich nicht fragte wo ich die Nacht über war, und was ich hier die ganze Zeit gemacht habe, aber man konnte erkennen, das er sehr fertig war, und nur eines brauchte. Genau das gleiche wie ich, Ruhe.  
Ich drehte ihm ebenso den Rücken zu, und schlief auch wieder ein.

Irgendwann konnte ich dann nicht mehr schlafen und stand auf. Da ich immer noch nicht meinen Wecker bekam, ging ich zu dem Nachtisch meines Zimmerkammeraden. 17:21Uhr. ‚Ganz schön lang geschlafen. War bestimmt auch eine anstrengende Nacht.' Als ich mir selber bewusste wurde was ich gerade dachte, versuchte ich mich wieder zwanghaft zu erinnern was nach diesem blöden Spiel passiert ist, aber ich konnte einfach nicht.  
Ich atmete schwer und ging dann ins Bad, danach holte ich mir frische Sachen aus dem Schrank, und ging mich duschen. Nachdem ich fertig war brachte ich die dreckigen Sachen gleich zur Reinigung, dort bekam ich auch meine Uniform die ich letztens zur Reinigung gegeben hatte. Auf den Rückweg ging ich bei der Kantine vorbei, und wollte erst einmal was in den Magen bekommen.

Dort angekommen sah ich dann auch schon 3 jämmerliche Gestallten an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzen. ‚Na wenigstens habe ich nicht als einzige so einen Kater.' Ach ja, Schadenfreude ist die beste Freude. Ich nahm mir etwas zu essen und begab mich zu den drei armseligen Individuen, und setzte mich neben den kleinen Blonden.  
Sie sahen mich alle aus schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern an, ich musste mir mein Lachen verkneifen.  
Anscheinend war ich die einzige die den heutigen Tag ausfallen ließ. Wir aßen und begaben uns dann wieder auf den Weg, ohne das jemand das Wort ergriff. Wir ernteten viele Blicke, na gut, sieht ja auch lustig aus wenn eine vierer Gruppe aussieht als würde sie gleich Tod umfallen.  
Vor der Kantine verabschiedeten wir uns dann von Zack mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, man sah ihn nur schwankend den Gang entlang gehen.  
Wir restlichen drei begaben uns zum Lift und stiegen ein. Auf der 12 Etage stieg Rude aus, und las uns beide alleine zurück, Cloud und ich stiegen auf unserer Etage aus. Kurz bevor Cloud in sein Zimmer verschwand fragte ich ob ich mit reinkommen könnte. Wir gingen hinein, drinnen war sein inkompetenter Mitbewohner. Als er mich sah schreckte er ein wenig zurück. Ich zeigte stumm auf die Ausgangstür mit einem Blick in den Augen von den ich nicht mal wusste das ich so schauen kann. Ohne zu fragen rannte er förmlich aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ich setzte mir vor Cloud auf den Boden, er legte sich ins Bett.  
„Hattest du eigentlich mit deinem Mitbewohner nochmal stress gehabt?" Er sah mich mit einem Bemitleidenswerten Blick an, drehte sich dann wieder um, legte seinen linken Handrücken auf die Stirn und schaute an die Decke.  
„Nein…Ich glaube er hat zu viel angst vor dir." Er sprach sehr schläfrig und ruhig. „Gut, das freut mich." Ich legte eine kleine Sprechpause ein, und fing danach an mit leiser Stimme zu reden. „Sag mal Cloud. Was ist gestern eigentlich noch passiert?" Er sah mich etwas irritiert an, ich zog meine Mundwinkel ein klein wenig nach oben und sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was gestern noch passiert ist? Hmmm….Lass mich mal kurz überlegen." Jetzt legte er eine Sprechpause ein, nach kurzer Zeit sprach er weiter. „Also wir saßen, haben gefeiert, dann haben wir Rommé gespielt, danach Poker, und dann hatte Reno das Spiel Wahrheit oder Pflicht vorgeschlagen." „Ok, bis dahin geht mein Gedächtnis auch noch, aber ab da an hört es dann auf." Er sah mich etwas unverständlich an. „Wirklich? Du hast eigentlich von uns allen am klarsten gewirkt, wir hatten uns schon gewundert, da du sagtest du verträgst nicht viel." Wieder legte er eine kurze Pause ein. Er atmete tief ein, und kräftig aus bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich glaube so gegen 2 Uhr bist dann gegangen, genau kann ich dies jetzt aber nicht mehr sagen, und von da an haben wir bis morgens um 6 Uhr alleine weitergefeiert, und anschließend Frühstücken gegangen." Ich sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Und ihr habt euch nicht gewundert wo ich war, oder warum ich heute Morgen nicht beim Appell war?" Skepsis war in meinen Augen zu erkennen. „Wir dachten uns wir lassen dich lieber schlafen…Und keine Sorge wegen dem verpassten Appell, darum wollte sich Zack schon kümmern."  
‚Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt.' Weiter hilf es mir aber auch nicht, denn ich war immer noch keinen Schritt weiter mit der Beantwortung der Frage, wie bin ich in ein fremdes Bett gekommen.  
Ich seufzte kurz, stand auf, bedankte mich nochmal für den kleinen Rückblick, und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.  
„Jan!" „Ja?" Ich drehte mich noch einmal kurz um. „Was ist denn Cloud?" „Ist etwas vorgefallen das du mich nach gestern Nacht gefragt hast?" Ich sah ihn nun etwas verwirrt an, ich meine ich konnte ihm wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen, ich wusste ja nicht mal selbst was passiert war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sprach ich. „Nein, ich wollte nur wissen wie…" Ich überlegte kurz. „…wie ich ins Bett gekommen war, mehr nicht." Ich drehte mich dann schnell um, und verließ das Zimmer.  
Erst wollte ich zurück ins Zimmer gehen, entschied mich dann aber dafür nach draußen zu gehen.

Draußen angekommen ging ich einfach in der Gegend herum, bis ich an eine der Trainingshallen vorbei kam, ich guckte ob sie offen war, und ich hatte Glück. Ich betrat sie und schaute mich in den Geräteräumen um. Viele von den Sachen dort hatte ich noch nie gesehen, und ich wollte auch überhaupt nicht wisse wozu man z.B. diesen Art Bock, mit oben rauskommenden Nägeln gebrauchen sollte, also Bockspringen tu ich mit diesem Ding nicht!  
Dann erblickte ich etwas was mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Dort in der Ecke lag ein Ball, zwar kein Volleyball, aber dies machte nichts, hart genug war er. Ich ging zurück in die Haupthalle, und stellte mich ungefähr 3 Meter von der Wand weg und fing an mit der Wand als Gegner zu spielen.  
‚Endlich mal Richtig schön Wut ablassen, und einfach drauf hauen.' dachte ich mir so während ich immer wieder auf den Ball einschlug.  
Nach einiger Zeit brachte ich immer ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen mir und die Wand, um die Schlagkraft zu erhöhen, dass einzige schwierige war, das ich mir selbst die Bälle gut zustellen musste.  
„Einen Trainingspartner bräuchte man." Ich atmete schwer aus.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir Gesellschaft leisten." Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

Kapitel 21:

„Vincent?!" Er nickte kurz, kam zu mir rüber und nahm den Ball an sich, dann ging er ein paar Schritte von mir weg, und drehte sich zu mir. „Wollen wir anfangen?" Ich sah ihn etwas verunsichert an. „Du kannst Volleyball spielen?" ein kleines Lächeln huschte ihm übers Gesicht. „Ich kenne diese Sportart leider nicht, aber ich habe dich beobachtet, und denke dass ich dies hinbekommen werde. Du wolltest doch nur jemanden haben der dir hohe Bälle zuwirft, oder?" Ich sah ihn zufrieden an, und nickte. „Gut, dann las uns beginnen."  
Er warf mir präzise Bälle zu, das musste ich schon sagen. Ich traf sie zwar nicht alle so wie ich wollte, aber es hatte trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Nach gut einer Stunde konnte ich nicht mehr, mein ganze Innere Handfläche hat geschmerzt. Ich ging zu Vinc und bedankte mich für das gute Zuspielen. „Immer wieder gerne Masaru." Ich musste kichern. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Jan, dies mag ich lieber." Und wieder zierte ein kleines Lächeln sein Gesicht und ein nicken folgte. „Gerne, Jan. Und sag du bitte Vincent zu mir." Er brachte den Ball noch weg, während ich die Halle bereits verließ. Draußen wartend stand ich und schaute in die Ferne, es war bereits dunkel geworden. Man konnte von hier aus gute ein paar Lichter der Stadt sehen.  
Als Vinc ebenfalls die Halle verließ gingen wir zusammen zurück zum Gebäude, auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich immer wieder zur Stadt geschaut. „Warst du schon einmal in Midgar?" „Nein, bis jetzt nicht." Ich schaute runter zum Boden, und gleich danach mit einem Lächeln wieder nach oben. „Aber bald schaue ich sie mir an." Wieder stille.  
„Du hast Morgen erst Nachmittag Unterricht wenn ich mich recht erinnere, oder Jan?" Ich schaute ihn mit leicht geneigtem Kopf etwas fraglich an. „Ja, soweit ich weis habe ich morgen erst ab 13 Uhr Psychische Kriegsführung…. Wieso?" Sein Blick ging weiterhin nach vorne gerichtet. „Dann zeige ich dir Morgenfrüh einen kleinen Teil der Stadt." Ich sah in ungläubig an, und musste mich zusammenreißen das mir nicht der Unterkiefer nach unten sackt. „ich deute diese Geste mal als ein Ja. Wir treffen uns dann Morgen am Ausgangstor um 9Uhr." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er dann in Richtung rechten Flügel, und ließ mich vorm Lift stehen.  
Einige Zeit stand ich noch ungläubig einfach nur in der Gegend, nach etlichen Minuten begab ich mich dann endlich in den Lift und begab mich in mein Zimmer. Als ich rein kam lag Reno immer noch im Bett und schnarchte wie am ersten Tag als ich hier aufwachte. Ich rollte nur mit Augen, ging ins Bad, und machte mich Nacht fertig, dann wurde es zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Einschlafen war leider nicht sehr einfach, wie gesagt, eine ganze Holzfäller-Mannschaft. ‚Jetzt hätte ich gerne Ohrstepsel.'  
Ich drehte mich nach links, nach rechts, hielt mir die Ohren mit den Händen zu, danach mit einem Kissen. Nichts funktionierte. Nach einer Ewigkeit resignierte ich, ich stand auf, zog mir schnell eine Hose über, und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Nach einiger Zeit stand ich vor einer Tür und klopfte mit der Hoffnung dass der Zimmerbewohner dies hört, und mir die Tür aufmacht. Nach einiger Zeit kam es auch dazu, und ein verschlafender und sehr müde aussehender Zack sah mich. Ich schenkte ihn ein flehendes Lächeln, und fragte ob ich die Nacht bei ihm mit verbringen könnte. Er sah mich ziemlich verwirrt an und sagte das er nur ein Bett hätte, aber dies störte mich nicht, darauf sah er mich wieder fragend an, ließ mich dann aber rein, und wir legten uns ins Bett, ich auf die Wandseite, und er zum Zimmer hin. Es ist zwar ungewöhnlich mir ein Bett mit einem Jungen zu teilen, aber bei Zack konnte ich mir sicher sein das nichts passieren würde, jedenfalls hoffte ich dies für den Frieden der Nacht. Wir lagen beide mit dem Rücken zu einander und schliefen auch gleich ein.

‚Schön warm.' Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich fühlte mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dieser schöne Citrus Duft der mir in die Nase stieg, die warme Umgebung, die langen Finger die mir den Rücken kraulten, der beruhige……… Moment!!!  
Ich öffnete schnell meine Augen und erkannte dass ich in den Armen von jemand lag, mein Atmung und mein Herzschlag erhöhten sich instinktiv. Auf einmal spürte ich auch noch heißen Atem auf meiner Stirn. Ich richtete meinen Blick nach oben und erkannte Zack. Als ob er meine Bewegung gespürt hätte öffnete er leicht seine Augen, und zog die Mundwickel ein wenig nach oben. Dann nahm er eine seiner Hände, und strich mir sanft eine meiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, und kam näher an mich heran.

Kapitel 22:

Ich richtete mich vor Schreck auf, und sah ihn einfach nur verwirrt mit großen Augen an. Darauf musste der Schwarz Haarige Lachen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf, dabei stützte er sich auf seine Hände ab. „Guten Morgen. Gut Geschlafen?" Ich brachte kein Wort raus, sah ihn nur weiter an. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und ließ sich zurück in das Kissen fallen. Danach nahm er wieder eine seiner Hände und strich mir erneut über den Rücken, und strich dabei der Länge nach meine Haare entlang. Ich zuckte unter der Berührung kurz zusammen, was ihm ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte. „Also im Schlaf hat es dir gut gefallen. Du hast dich sogar noch mehr an mich geschmiedet, so hätte ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt Jan." Diese leise sanfte Stimme. Ich brachte immer noch kein Wort raus, schüttelte einfach nur leicht den Kopf, worauf hin er mich ein wenig skeptisch ansah, und sich wieder erhob.  
Ich schloss die Augen, drehte mein Kopf von ihm weg, Atmete ein paar mal geleichmäßig ein und aus.  
‚Beruhige dich Jenni, es ist nichts passiert, lass dich von so etwas nicht verunsichern.' Nachdem ich mich akklimatisiert hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, und schenkte ihm eines meiner sanftesten Lächeln das ich drauf hatte. Eigentlich war dies nicht beabsichtigt, ich wollte lediglich Fragen wie spät es gerade war, doch als ich sah wie ihm der Atem stockte, und er leicht rot im Gesicht wurde konnte ich es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, es war einfach eine spontane Reaktion, wo ich nicht überlegte sondern Handelte.  
Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihm runter, und legte meine Lippen sanft auf die seinen. Da ich die Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnete hatte, konnte ich seine weit aufgerissene Augen sehen, und musste lächeln. Seine Lippen waren so weich, so schön angenehm. Als er versuchte Luft zu holen, und seinen Mund ein wenig öffnet drang ich mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht ihm am Kuss beteiligen zu lassen, denn ich wollte ihn lediglich ein wenig Schocken. Ich strich mit meiner Zunge über sein Zahnfleisch, langsam. Er schloss die Augen, und wollte mir gerade entgegen kommen, als ich von ihm abließ, und aufstand. Ich ging zur Tür, und drehte mich kurz bevor ich rausgehen wollte um, und sah einen verlangenden Blick. Ein Lächeln zog sich über mein Gesicht. „Das war die Rache dafür, dass ich letzte Nacht einen Blackout hatte." Und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Ich musste jetzt einfach schnell in mein Zimmer, denn ich stand kurz vor einem Lachanfall. Dort angekommen schmiss ich mich gleich aufs Bett und konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, ich lachte laut, und herzhaft. Reno war zum Glück nicht mehr hier, er war bestimmt bereits beim Frühstücken dachte ich mir so.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, und mir das gesamte Zwerchfell von der Lachattacke wehtat, schaute ich nun zu Renos Uhr, 5:52Uhr. Gut, hatte ich noch genügend Zeit um mich zu duschen, und dann Abmarsch zum Morgenappell, denn dies fiel leider nicht aus, na gut, ich hatte gestern schon geschwänzt, das konnte ich nun nicht ständig machen.

Ich begab mich zum Trainingsplatz, dort sah ich schon Cloud und Zack die sich eifrig unterhielten, als ich dazu kam, merkte ich das der schwarz Haarige ganz rot wurde, Cloud merkte dies nicht, da sein Blick auf mich gerichtet war. „Na Jan, gut ausgeruht?" „Ja klar, es geht doch nichts über einen wundervollen Tag im Bett." Sagte ich freudestrahlend. Zack räusperte sich kurz, und sagte dass wir uns langsam in die Reihe stellen sollten. Wir taten wie uns befohlen, während er nach vorne ging.

6:30Uhr. „Still gestanden!!!!" Der Schreihals vom Dienste. Mir huschte wieder ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, ich fragte mich, was der eigentlich noch macht, außer uns jeden Morgen still stehen zu lassen. Die Morgendliche Anwesenheitskontrolle folgte wieder einmal. Der General sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
‚Toll, ich bekomme bestimmt noch was wegen gestern von ihm zu hören.' Ich unterdrückte ein seufzen. Dann ging es schon los, wieder einmal laufen. Ja, so langsam gewöhne ich mich an dieses Leben, aber dennoch könnte man diesen Frühsport weg lassen, ich währe auch schon mit ein paar Liegestützen und Kniebeugen zufrieden, so um die 20 von allen würden doch auch reichen.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, warum, oder weshalb, aber ich lief eine gute Geschwindigkeit, und dies sogar konstant, so gut, das ich vielleicht ohne Todesangst die Strecke in einer Stunde schaffen könnte. Zum ersten Mal war ich nicht in der Mitte, und auch nicht das Schlusslicht wie beim Schulsport, sondern ich lief ganz vorne mit. Vielleicht lag es daran, das ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt hatte, oder auf die Vorfreude das ich mir später endlich mal Midgar in live anschaue, und nicht nur über Bildschirm, wo man nicht alle Ecken sehen kann.  
Wieder eine meiner Angewohnheiten kam zum Vorschein, ich fing an während des Laufens vor Freude zu summen, erst leise, doch dann ein wenig lauter. Irgendwann fing ich dann sogar an leise zu singen. Das beste Lied was mir gerade in den Sinn kam, ich wusste nicht ob es vielleicht daran lag das ich hier beim Militär war, jedenfalls stammte es von Rammstein, Links 2 3 4.  
Ich sang es immer wieder, immer ein wenig lauter.

Kann man Herzen brechen?  
Können Herzen sprechen?  
Kann man Herzen quälen?  
Kann man Herzen stehlen?

Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck doch,  
seh ich dann nach unten weg...

Da schlägt es links, ..., links

Können Herzen singen?  
Kann ein Herz zerspringen?  
Können Herzen rein sein?  
Kann ein Herz zu Stein sein?

Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck,  
doch seh ich dann nach unten weg...

Da schlägt es links, links, links, links

links 2 3 4  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 3 4

Kann man Herzen fragen?  
Ein Kind darunter tragen?  
Kann man es verschenken?  
Mit dem Herzen denken?

Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck doch,  
seh ich dann nach unten weg...

Da schlägt es in der linken Brust.  
Der Neider hat es schlecht gewusst.

links, links, links, links  
links 2 3 4 links

links 2 3 4  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links

links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links  
links 2 links 2 links 2 3 4 links

…………………………………………..

Bei dem Refrain bewegte ich sogar meinen Kopf nickend, zu gerne hätte ich meine Haare mit zum Einsatz gebracht, aber ich hatte keine Lust den Pferdeschwanz zu öffnen.  
Viele der Rekruten sahen mich verwundert an, aber dies war mir egal, ich kann doch nichts dafür das sie dieses Lied nicht kennen, und von sowas lasse ich mich nicht Irretieren.  
Nach etlichen malen wiederholen, lief ich sogar singend an Zack und Sephiroth vorbei, die gerade in einer kleinen Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Als ich gerade Refrain singend an ihnen vorbei lief, warfen sie mir nur erschrockene Blicke zu. Ok, wann hat man schon mal einen Rekruten getroffen der beim laufen „links 2 3 4" singt.

Endlich kam ich am Ziel an, ich war ziemlich alle, aber nicht so wie sonst immer, ich hatte noch genug Kraft um mich aufrecht zu halten, und sah mich nach einer Uhr um. ‚Gut, 56 Minuten, ich werde immer besser.' lobte ich mich selbst. Endlich kamen auch Zack und Seph. Ich sah den General freudestrahlend an. „56 Minuten, und ohne das mir ein blutdurstiger im Nacken sitzt." Und zwinkerte ihm dann noch mit dem linken Augen zu, und begab mich auf den Weg in mein Quartier. Zack kam mir hinterher, und fragte mich erst mal was ich dort überhaupt gesungen hätte, ich sagte ihm lediglich dass es eines meiner Lieblingslieder aus meiner Heimat sei. Stimmen tat es ja. Dann fragte er mich noch ob ich zusammen mit ihm Frühstücken kommen wollte, da ich jetzt ja frei hätte. Ich blieb stehen und schaute ihn mit einem Grinsen an. „Tut mir sehr leid Zack, aber leider habe ich eine Verabredung. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Damit ließ ich ihn dort stehen, und begab mich weiter auf den Weg, ich merkte allerdings noch dass er mir ein wenig aufgewühlt und traurig hinter her sah.

Als ich in meinem Quartier war, suchte ich mir erst mal passende Sachen für nachher raus, was nicht besonders schwer viel, da ich nicht so viele Sachen zu besitzen schien. Ich nahm mir eine schwarze Hose, und ein weißes Shirt raus, dazu stellte ich mir schon mal schwarze Turnschuhe hin. Dann ging ich mich erst mal duschen. Im Anschluss zog ich mir die bereit gelegten Sachen an. Dann flechtete ich mir die beiden Seitensträhnen, und band sie hinten zusammen, ließ mir allerdings wieder ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen, die es ein wenig umspielten. Ich nahm mir dann nochmal den Rucksack zur Hand, wo ich mir meine Brieftasche raus rahm, jedenfalls war dort mein Ausweis drin. Ich schaute rein. ‚Gut, 250 Gil habe ich also. Das ist aber nicht viel. Muss ich ein wenig kürzer treten, und dabei shoppe ich doch so gerne.' Ich seufzte kurz, begab mich dann jedoch absolut bester Laune aus den Raum, und ging zu dem Vereinbarten Treffpunkt, ich hatte zwar noch um die 10 Minuten zeit, aber lieber zu früh als zu spät.  
Als ich ankam stand jedenfalls noch kein Vincent da, aber dies macht nichts, ich wusste ja dass ich zu früh dran bin. Und dann kam er auch schon. In dem Augenblick hätte ich mich selbst photographieren sollen, denn mein Gesichtsausdruck sah bestimmt nicht schlecht aus. Vor mir stand zwar Vincent Valentine, aber er hatte weder seinen Roten Umhang an, noch sein Stirnband. Ich musste kurz auflachen „Ok, wer sind die, und was haben sie mit Vincent gemacht, und keine Ausrede ja!" Ich sah ihn mit einem spaßigen Lächeln an und zwinkerte ihm dann nochmal kurz zu bevor ich einfach nicht anders konnte als mich bei ihm einzuhacken und ihn dann vom Gelände zog. In dem Moment hatte ich wieder mal vergessen das ich ja nicht Jenni, sonder Jan bin, als ich dies merkte ließ ich ihn schnell los und entschuldigte mich für meinen kleinen Überfall. Ich erntete ein kleines Lächeln und wir gingen weiter. Peinlich war mir dies schon, aber ich freute mich auch dass er es mir nicht übel nahm.

„Wow!" Ich sah mich mit großen Augen um, egal wo wir vorbei liefen, ich musste mir einfach alles anschauen, ich glaubte ich fühlte mich gerade so wie die japanischen Touristen in den Großstädten.  
Ich wusste ja dass die Stadt riesig ist, vor allem da sie in 8 Sektoren aufgeteilt ist, aber so hätte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Hier passte kaum etwas mit der Umgebung aus dem Spiel überein. Vinc und ich gingen erst einmal in ein Kaffee, und bestellten uns etwas zum Frühstück, selbst hier konnte ich mich nur umschauen und muss wahrscheinlich wie ein kleines Kind bei seinem ersten Urlaub gewirkt haben. „Das hier ist fantastisch." gab ich von mir als wir auf unser essen warteten. „Nichts Besonderes." „Hä?" Ich sah ihn ungläubig an, ich meine für mich war dies hier interessanter als sonst irgendetwas. „Hallo, ich komme aus einer kleinen Stadt wo um 18 Uhr schon die Bordsteinkanten hoch geklappt werden. Aber dies hier ist einfach der Wahnsinn." Ich freute mich wie ein kleines Honigkuchenpferd. „Wenn dich dies hier schon umhaut dann warte ab wenn wir zur Einkaufspasssage kommen." „Einkaufspassage?" Ich sah ihn an, wie es wahrscheinlich jede 18 Jährige getan hätte, wenn sie dieses Wort in einer Großstadt hört. Er musste bei diesem Anblick ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.  
Nachdem wir mit dem essen fertig wahren ging es auch gleich zu der Frauenherz höherschlagenden Attraktion. Ich bekam meinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu, so viele Läden, und ich hatte nur so wenig Geld, ich hätte glatt heulen können. Als wir die Straße entlang schlenderten, und er mir ein wenig von der Stadt erzählte blieb ich stehen, und sah in ein Schaufenster. Dort hang ein wunderschönes blauschwarzes Kleid. Es war Ärmellos, hatte Raffungen unter der Brust und an den Trägern sowie Träger mit raffiniertem Knotendetail, und an der rechten Seite hatte es einen Schlitz von der Hacke bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels. Es war einfach nur schön. Ich hatte so ein ähnlich mal bei uns in einem Katalog gesehen, und mich damals gleich verliebt, aber es war einfach zu teuer, 899,99€. Und nun sah ich es für lächerliche 150 Gil. Ich schmolz regelrecht dahin.  
„Für deine Freundin?" Ich erschrak hoch. Vinc hatte ich nun total vergessen gehabt, und ich wurde ein wenig rot, als ich merkte wie ich es regelrecht anschwärmte.  
‚Super Jenni, Jungs schauen sich doch keine Kleider an….Aber ich will es haben, Menno.'  
Ich seufzte kurz, und richtete meinen Blick leicht nach unten. „Nein, ich habe keine Freundin, ich finde dieses Kleid einfach nur wunderschön." Mit diesen Worten richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf, und drehte mich dann freudestrahlend zu Vincent um und lächelte ihn an. Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in das Geschäft, es war mit egal ob ich grade ein Kerl bin oder nicht, doch dieses Kleid muss ich einfach aus der Nähe sehen. Als wir reinkamen sah uns die Verkäuferin skeptisch an, immerhin war dies ein Geschäft für Frauenkleider, sie fragte uns dann aber ob sie uns helfen könne. Ich sah Vinc mit einem kleinwenig hinterhältigen Blick an, und bat ihn einen Moment auf mich zu warten. Dann begab ich mich zur Verkäuferin und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie sah mich ziemlich erschrocken an, dann musste sie allerdings Lächeln, und wir gingen in die hinteren Räume.  
Als ich wiederkam hatte ich eine Tüte, mit einem Karton darin, Vinc schaute mich nun sehr verdächtig an, doch als ich hinten war hatte ich mir schon eine Ausrede parat gelegt. „Ein kleines Souvenir für meine Mutter." Gab ich Grinsend von mir und verließ darauf hin mit ihm das Geschäft.

Wir waren gerade mal bei der Hälfte der Einkaufspassage angekommen, da wurde es langsam Zeit wieder zurück zu gehen. Ich schaute ihn mit einem traurigen Hundeblick an, und zog einen Schmollmund. „Müssen wir wirklich schon zurück?" fragte ich leicht bedrückt. Oh, dieser Blick von ihm, man spürte richtig wie ihm ein wenig der Atem stockte. Er nickte nur leicht und ich gab mich mit einem tiefen Seufzer geschlagen, aber nicht ohne mich während des Rückweges noch einmal bei ihm einzuhacken. Das musste ich einfach noch mal machen, denn wer weis wann ich wieder so eine Gelegenheit haben würde. Nach ungefähr 50 Meter wollte ich mich dann von ihm lösen, aber er hielt mich am Arm fest, und lächelte mich sanft an. Ich hackte mich darauf hin wieder richtig ein.

Wir kamen beim Shinra Gelände an, ich löste die Verankerung, drehte mich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um, und bedankte mich höfflich. Dann begaben wir uns aufs Gelände und dort trennten sich unsere Wege, er sagte er müsse noch etwas für die nächste Stunde vorbereiten, und ich ging in mein Quartier, zog wieder meine Uniform an, und begab mich dann zum Mittagessen.

‚Kein Cloud, kein Reno, kein Zack, kein Rude. Schade. Ach was solls, esse ich alleine.' Entweder war ich für die anderen zu früh, oder zu spät, aber dies machte mir nichts aus, ich holte mir etwas, und setzte mich wieder an unseren Stammtisch, den kleinen in der hinteren Ecke.  
Als ich hier so saß habe ich mich endlich mal richtig umgeschaut, sonst war ich meist beschäftigt, oder saß mit dem Rücken zur Innenseite des Raums.  
Soviele unterschiedliche Typen von Soldier und Turks, dann viel mir auf, das sie alle anscheinend getrennt saßen, ich sah nur auf der linken Seite Soldier, und auf der rechten Turks, ich wunderte mich ein wenig, denn Reno und Rude saßen immerhin ab und zu bei uns auf der linken Seite, aber so extrem ist es mir damals gar nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht waren wir auch nur die Ausnahme, oder vielleicht lag es daran das ich mir mit Reno ein Zimmer teilte. Ich saß dort und dachte nach. ‚Er hatte doch auch mal erzählt das er lieber mit einem aus seiner Einheit ein Zimmer teilen würde. Hm..'  
‚Na gut, sind wir halt die Ausnahme, was solls, bringt jetzt eh nichts sich den Kopf drüber zu zerbrechen.' ich stand auf, und brachte das Tablett weg, und ging dann langsam zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Während ich gemütlich zum Lift ging, hörte ich jemanden hinter mir meinen Namen rufen. Ich drehte mich um, und sah einen Jungen mit Schulterlangen blonden Haaren, die ein wenig gewellt waren. Er hatte braune Augen, und etwas kindliche Gesichtszüge, fand ich. Ich kannte ihn auch irgendwo her, war mir jetzt aber nicht sicher ob er in derselben Einheit ist. „Hey Jan, heute ganz ohne Begleitung?" Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Kennen wir uns?" Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. „Sag bloß du vergisst deine eigenen Kammeraden." Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, zwar nur ein künstliches, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht unhöflich rüber kommen. „Natürlich vergesse ich keinen." Gab ich scherzhaft zurück. „Aber wir hatten uns doch noch nicht gegenseitig vorgestellt, oder?" „Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht." „Siehst du, also woher sollte ich dich dann kennen." Nun musste er Lächeln. „Stimmt, da hast du recht. Ok, ich bin Masao, freut mich sehr." Er reichte mir seine Hand, ich nahm sie an, und stellte mich ebenfalls vor. Wir gingen dann zusammen zum Unterrichtsraum. Dabei erzählte er ein wenig von sich, was mich eigentlich nicht interessierte, ich tat dennoch so, als ob es mich faszinieren würde, schaltete dabei allerdings meine Ohren auf Durchzug.

Wir kamen an, dann sah ich auch schon Cloud ganz vorne sitzen, ich ging zu ihm, und setzte mich rechts von ihm mit einem Lächeln, das er erwiderte. Kurz danach setzte sich Masao rechts neben mir, innerlich musste ich Seufzen, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Ich redete noch ein wenig mit meinem linken Banknachbarn, er fragte mich wie ich die Freistunden genutzt hatte, ich sagte ihn dass Vincent mir die Stadt gezeigt hatte. Er sah mich ungläubig an. „Meinst du Vincent Valentine, der, der die ganze Zeit bei der Feier still in der Ecke saß, und nur genüsslich seine 3 Gläser Sekt trank?" „Ja, genau der." „Kann ich nicht glauben." „Ach komm Cloud, du kennst doch bestimmt das Sprichwort, Stille Wasser sind tief." Gab ich mit einem Augenzwinkern zum ihm. „Oh, dann muss deines aber ganz schön tief sein." Hörte ich es von hinter zu mir kommen. Ich drehte mich um, und sah in braune Augen, ich kannte diesen Komischen Kerl schon, dies war Clouds Mitbewohner Ren. Er verfiel danach in einen Lachanfall.  
‚Komischer Kauz.' dachte ich mir nur und drehte mich Kopfschüttelnd wieder zu Cloud. „Na egal, und was hast du so getrieben?" Er drehte sich von mir weg und sah nach vorne. „Ach nichts besonderes, ich war nur mit Zack unterwegs." „Na klingt doch auch toll." „Ja, schon, wenn er lustig ist, und nicht wie ein Trauerkloß durch die Gegend läuft." „Reden wir hier vom gleichen?" Cloud seufzte nur und zuckte mit der Schulter. Dann war unser Gespräch auch schon beendet, da unser Ausbilder nun unsre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Stundenbeginn holte.

Ich muss sagen, die Stunde war wirklich sehr interessant, das könnte hier mein Lieblingsfach werden. Soviel tricks wie man den Gegner aus der Reserve locken kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
Aber irgendwann endete auch diese Stunde. Wir wollten gerade den Raum verlassen, als sich mir Ren in den Weg stellte, ich sagte ihn höfflich dass er aus dem Weg gehen sollte, er lachte aber nur. Ich ließ mich durch ihn nicht aus der Reserve locken, denn sowas kannte ich von früher schon zur Genüge. Bei solchen Typen ist es einfacher sie zu ignorieren, das kratzt erheblich an ihrem Stolz wenn sie merken man lässt sich von ihnen nicht einschüchtern, bzw. unterkriegen und kann ihnen so erheblicher Schaden zu fügen als sich mit ihnen verbal oder körperlich auseinander zu setzten. Jedenfalls klappte das bei meiner alten Schule immer, also setzte ich die gleiche Taktik ein, ich ging einfach ohne Beachtung an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum, er sah mir ziemlich zornig hinterher, dies störte mich aber kein bisschen, ich meine was will er mir denn schon antun? Mich mobben, na dann bitte nur zu, ein paar meiner hier bereits geschlossenen Freundschaften kann er eh nicht ruinieren.

„Jan? Glaubst du es ist gut sich mit ihm anzulegen." „Mach dir da mal keine Sorge Cloud, der stört mich nicht, und wenn dann werde ich mir schon zu helfen wissen." Ich wuschelte ihn dabei einmal durch seine blonden Haare was ihm ein Lächeln auf den Lippen brachte.  
Ich ging in mein Quartier und zog mich um, jetzt hatten wir nichts mehr, es war bereits Abend, ich ging noch schnell zum Abendessen, und dann noch mal kurz zu Zack, denn ich musste nun langsam mal meine Geschenke abholen, ich war mir auch sicher das dort ein Wecker für mich bei war, den konnte ich nun langsam gut gebrauchen. Zack half mir noch die Sachen rüber zu bringen, und verabschiedete sich dann von mir. Allerdings fragte er mich noch ob ich die heutige Nacht auch wieder bei ihm verbringen wollte. Ich lehnte mit einem Lächeln ab, das wollte ich ganz sicher erst mal nicht mehr.  
Dann packte ich die Geschenke aus, und tatsächlich ein Wecker war mit bei, ich stellte ihn gleich auf den Nachttisch, die anderen Sachen verstaute ich in den Schrank, besondere Sachen waren nicht mit dabei, ok, wir kannten uns da auch erst 2 Tage, dann wüsste ich auch nicht was ich schenken sollte. Allerdings fragte ich mich schon wer mir einen Tanga schenkte. Na ja, das Geheimnis werde ich bestimmt niemals lösen, es sei denn diese Person fragt mich danach. Dann legte ich mich schlafen. Reno war noch nicht wieder zurück, was für mich keineswegs vom Nachteil war, so konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe einschlafen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht klopfte es wie wild an unserer Zimmertür. „Reno mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf." Gab ich genervt von mir. „Warum denn ich? Du hast doch genau den gleichen Weg." Gab er verschlafen zurück. Ich warf die Decke zur Seite und stand absolut mürrisch auf. Dann öffnete ich die Tür.  
Ich stand im Türrahmen, wartete, aber keine Person mehr da. Ich kratzte mir an dem Kopf, drehte mich um und wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als mir jemand von hinten ein Tuch vor Nase und Mund hielt, dann wurde mir nur schwarz vor Augen.

Kapitel 23:

‚Also so langsam habe ich den Verdacht ich habe die Kopfschmerzen gepachtet.' Ich wachte langsam auf, allerdings zum dritten Mal seit dem ich hier bin mit wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen. ‚Wenn das so weiter geht sollte ich mir doch langsam Schmerztabletten zulegen.'  
Ich erhob mich und sah mich um, keine Ahnung wo ich war, ich stand mitten in einer Ödlandschaft und sah mich um. ‚Ok, was ist eigentlich passiert?' Ich versuchte mich an das letzt mögliche zu erinnern, mir fiel nur ein, das ich die Tür aufgemacht hatte, und als ich mich wieder umdrehte wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, an mehr konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, und jetzt stand ich hier, ohne……….

„Sehr witzig, Hahaha. Jetzt haben wir alle einmal kräftig gelacht. Könnte ich jetzt bitte meine Sachen wiederhaben, oder soll ich hier in Shorts durch die Gegend laufen?!"

Ich stand kurz davor vor Wut überzukochen, konnte mich dann aber doch noch beruhigen. Dennoch hatte ich ein Problem, ich wusste nicht wo ich bin, und ich stand halb Nackt in der Gegend. „Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als einen Weg zurück zu suchen." Ich seufzte und begab mich auf den Weg ins Nirgendwo. Zum Glück waren unterwegs nicht so viele Bestien, und wenn ich welche sah hatte ich mich versteckt, und mir einen sichereren Weg gesucht, denn so hätte ich mich nie im Leben verteidigen können.  
Wie lange ich durch die Gegend wanderte wusste ich nicht mehr, nur das ich ziemlich müde wurde. Ein Straßenschild hätte man jetzt gut gebrauchen können, oder wenigstens eine Tankstelle. Aber hier war nichts und niemand, außer den Monstern, und auf denen will ich nicht unbedingt zurückreiten, da lande ich eher in deren Maul als auf deren Rücken.  
Jetzt war es schon fast abends. ‚Ob jemand nach mir sucht? Vielleicht höchstens Cloud oder Zack.' dachte ich mir schmunzelnd.

Ich sank vor Glück auf die Knie, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Vor mir lag doch tatsächlich eine Stadt. „Gott sei Dank!" Schrie ich nur, und ging auf Sie zu. Ich wurde ziemlich blöde angesehen, aber ich konnte es niemand verübeln. Mein eigentliches Ziel hier war erst mal ein Hotel oder Gasthaus, das ich nach etlichen Straßen auch fand. Ich ging rein, und fragte erst einmal wo ich hier sei. Ich erfuhr dass ich in Kalm bin. ‚Gut, soweit ich noch weis liegt dies östlich von Midgar.'  
Ich schaute die Wirtin mit einem traurigen und verletzlichen Hundeblick an, und sagte ihr das ich leider kein Geld bei mir habe, da ich vor kurzem Überfallen wurde, aber ob sie nicht dennoch ein kleines Glas Wasser für mich hätten. Sie schaute mich traurig an, und sagte dass ich sogar umsonst hier übernachten dürfte, mit inklusive Abendessen. Ich denke ich hatte bei ihr so etwas wie Mutter-Instinkte geweckt, denn sie sorgte sich sehr rührend um mich, und hat mir sogar andere Sachen besorgt gehabt, während ich mich endlich mal nach langer Zeit in einer Badewanne entspannte.  
‚Das ist viel besser als diese blöden Duschen.'  
Nachdem ich fertig war, und mir die weiße Hose, das schwarze T-Shirt und die weiße Weste angezogen hatte, ging ich runter in die Lobby, dafür musste ich 2 Stockwerke hinunter laufen. Dort angekommen bedankte ich mich noch einmal höflich für die neuen Sachen und bekam auch gleich mein Abendessen in der Küche. Es war zwar nichts besonderes, nur eine Suppe, aber die reichte für mich alle male.  
Während ich aß, setzte sich die etwa 50 Jahre alte Wirtin zu mir, sie fragte mich wie ich heiße, ich sagte es ihr, und sie sagte darauf das ich sie Klara nennen durfte, was ich dankend annahm. Ebenfalls fragte sie mich woher ich kommen würde. Ich erzählte ihr die gesamte Geschichte, dass ich mitten in der Nacht überfallen wurde, und dann nur in Shorts im Ödland ausgesetzt wurde. Sie musste bei der Geschichte Lachen, was mir allerdings nicht gefiel.  
„Nun schau doch nicht so Trübseelig, sowas passiert auch nicht alle Tage. Kopf hoch, und mach das Beste daraus." Ich sah sie leicht irritiert an. „Das beste? Und was währe das Ihrer Meinung nach?" hackte ich nach. Sie musste wieder Lächeln. „Na zum Beispiel wirst du eh erst einmal hier bleiben, jedenfalls werde ich dich nicht nachts durch die Gegend laufen lassen. Morgen früh wird mein Sohn sowieso nach Midgar fahren müssen, um ein paar Lebensmittel zu holen, dann kann er dich mitnehmen." Meine Augen bekamen einen schönen Glanz als ich dies hörte, und ich war drauf und dran ihr um den Hals zu fallen. Dann sprach sie freudig weiter. „Weist du eigentlich das heute ein kleines Straßenfest hier stad findet? Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir zeigen wo, dann kannst du heute nochmal richtig feiern bevor du wieder los musst." Also ich fand das dies nicht schlecht klang, und ich meine so eine kleine Feier ist auch was schönes. Ich nahm den Vorschlag also an. Ich ging noch schnell in mein kleines Gästezimmer, und machte mir noch schnell die Haare, dieses Mal ließ ich sie allerdings offen ins Gesicht fallen. Als Ich wieder runterkam, staunte die alte Wirtin nicht schlecht, sie sagte ich würde sie an Ihre jüngere Nichte erinnern. Wenn sie vorhin nicht gesehen hätte dass ich ein junge währe, würde sie mich auf der Stelle ihren Sohn vorstellen. Ich musste dabei einfach nur Lachen. ‚Wenn sie wüsste.'  
Sie brachte mich zu dem Fest, und ließ mich bei Ihrem Sohn der dort ein kleines Geschäft stehen hatte. Ich unterhielt mich mit ihm, und bedankte mich schon mal im Voraus für Morgen. Ich fragte auch gleich ob ich ihm helfen sollte, was er dankend annahm. Ich musste mich lediglich um die Getränke kümmern. Das sollte eigentlich nicht so schwer werden. Das Fest begann langsam, immer mehr Menschen kamen in die Straße.

‚Kleines Straßenfest. Ja klar, und ich bin der Papst.' Das Fest war weder klein, noch beschränkte es sich auf eine Straße. Es war bestimmt die ganze Stadt anwesend. Und jedesmal wenn ich jemanden was zu trinken brachte grapschte man mir an den Hintern. ‚Ich hätte meine Haare doch zusammen binden sollen.' Als John, der Sohn der Wirtin, merkte wie ich seufzte fragte er mich was los sei, und da sagte ich ihm, das ich es leid bin jedesmal am Hintern begrabscht zu werden. Er fiel in einen kleinen Lachanfall. Dann musste ich auch mit lachen, und uns viel ein kleiner Gedanke ein.  
Ich lief zurück zum Hotel, und berichtete Klara von unserer Idee. Sie war ganz begeistert, und zog mich gleich in eines der hinteren Zimmer.

Nun stand ich wieder an dem kleinen Geschäft in der Straße, und konnte mich vor Bestellungen gar nicht retten. Warum? Ganz einfach. Wir haben uns gedacht wenn mich hier alle für ein Mädchen halten, warum nicht. Ich hatte jetzt ein langes ärmelloses rotes Kleid an, mit Armstulpen die bis zu meinen Ellbogen gingen. Den Busen hatten wir mit ein paar kleinen Tricks ausgestattet. Das Kleid hatte außerdem einen langen Schnitt genau links, der vom Hacken bis zur Hüfte ging, drunter trug ich eine schwarze Strumpfhose, und schwarze Stiefel bis zu den Knien, die etwa einen 5 cm hohen Absatz hatten. Stören tat mich dies nicht, ich war gewohnt Absatzschuhe zu tragen, und Strumpfhosen auch. Die Haare hatte ich immer noch offen.  
Die Feier war voll im Gange, und ich amüsierte mich prächtig, ich bekam viele Angebote von irgendwelchen Herrschaften, lehnte sie aber alle höflich und nett ab.  
Während ich gerade ein paar Getränke zu einer 6er Gruppe brachte entdeckte ich 3 Gestalten, die mir nur zu gut bekannt vor kamen. ‚Was machen die denn hier?' Ich wusste gar nicht was ich jetzt machen sollten. Ich dachte mir zwar dass man vielleicht nach mir suchen würde, aber ich dachte nicht, dass man mich hier in Kalm vermutete und so konnte ich ja auch nicht zu ihnen gehen, die hätten doch sonst was vermutet. Aber andererseits währe dies bestimmt spaßig. Ich lächelte, und begab mich zurück zum Geschäft, und bestellte drei Biere, und bat John sie auf meine Rechnung zu schreiben, und sagte ihm, das ich gerade ein paar meiner Freunde gesehen hätte. Er bedankte sich noch für meine Hilfe, war zwar ein wenig traurig, dass ich jetzt schon Schluss machen wollte, entließ mich aber, da ich ja sowieso nicht hätte helfen brauchen. Ich ging zu den dreien zurück.

„Für die zwei besten Soldier, und dem besten Turk ein frei Getränk auf Kosten des Hauses." Ich stellte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Tisch und sah verführerisch in die Runde, dabei ließ ich die linke Seite meines Gesichtes von den Haarsträhnen verbergen. Alle drei schauten mich etwas verwirrt an. Dann ging ich zu den Silber Haarigen hin, hockte mich genau neben ihn, und sah in tief in die Augen. Den beiden Schwarzhaarigen vielen nur die Kinnlade runter.  
„Sie sollten hier nicht in Frauenkleider durch die Gegend laufen, Masaru!"

Kapitel 24:

„Jan?" Zack konnte es einfach nicht glauben, und fiel mir glatt um den Hals, und ließ zu meinem Bedauern auch nicht mehr los. „Jetzt….Jetzt lass mich doch….Zack…LASS LOS!!" „Vergiss es!" „An deiner Stelle würde ich Ihn loslassen." „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen Vinc." „Das nicht, aber er fällt gleich wegen Sauerstoffmangels in Ohnmacht." Kam es monoton vom General. „Ach quatsch, ihr wollt ihn bloß für euch." „Ja, weil wir auch blauangelaufene Rekruten mögen." „Hä?" Zack ließ endlich los, und ich konnte wieder durchatmen. Allerdings musste ich mich jetzt erst einmal hinsetzten. „Tut mir leid Jan. Ich habe ganz vergessen wie viel Kraft ich habe." Gab der Schwarzhaarige verlegen von sich. Ich sah ihn nur wütend an, worauf hin er sich geknickt auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu Vinc begab.  
Nach dem ich endlich wieder genug Luft hatte, und meine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal wurde, wollte ich natürlich wissen, was sie hier in Kalm zu suchen haben.  
„Zwangsurlaub." Kam es von Vincent. „Zwangsurlaub?" „Zwangsurlaub." Kopfnickend von Zack. „Ah ja, und wieso, und warum hier?" Vinc und Zack im Chor „Frag ihn." Ich sah nach rechts zu Sephiroth, der nur das Bier in die Hand nahm, und einen Schlug daraus trank, aber kein Wort dazu sagte. Ich schaute ihn noch etwas abwartend an, aber da ich keine Antwort bekam drehte ich mich seufzend den anderen beiden zu. „Ich glaube ich will überhaupt nicht wissen warum ihr hier seid." Kopfschüttelnd senkte ich den Blick, und legte dann mein Unterkiefer auf die verschränkten Armen die auf den Tisch lagen.  
„Jetzt tu hier ja nicht so unschuldig." Ich schaute mit einem fragenden Blick zu Zack. „Jaha, genau du. Lässt dich einfach in der Nacht verschleppen, und irgendwo im Nichts aussetzten ohne dich zu wehren!" Ich richtete meinen Kopf wieder auf, mit mehr als nur Zorn in den Augen. „Denkst du etwa ich habe mich FREIWILLIG betäuben lassen, und mich OHNE Klamotten ins Ödland gestellt?!" „Ohne?" kam es diesmal von allen dreien. „Ja, ohne. Und das war nicht sehr angenehm so in die Stadt zu kommen." „Wow Wow Wow, meinst du etwa ganz ohne, oder nur ohne ohne?" „Ist dies nicht beides das gleiche Zack?" „Nein, das eine ist ganz ohne, und das andere ohne ohne." „Für mich hört sich das gleich an." „Ach qu……." Seph und ich seufzten nur zu dieser für uns uninteressanten und überflüssigen Unterhaltung und hörten einfach nicht mehr hin.  
„Du solltest langsam schlafen gehen Rekrut, denn morgen musst du noch 90 Kilometer laufen." „Wa?" Ich schaute den General mit runter geklappter Kinnlade an. „Wieso 90?" „Morgentraining!" „Ja, schon klar, aber wieso 90???" „Heute, Vorgestern, und morgen. Alles zusammen 90." Ich schluckte, und hätte meinen Kopf beinahe auf den Tisch geknallt.  
„Ach, und in weniger als 3 Stunden." „Bong!!!" Das war mein Kopf, wie er gerade Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte machte. Jedenfalls haben dadurch die beiden anderen ihr Gespräch beendet, und sahen mich etwas verwundert an. „Ach macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich stelle mir nur gerade vor wie schön das Leben doch sein kann." Die beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern und wanden sich ihrem Gespräch wieder zu. „Tolle Freunde." Nuschelte ich vor mich hin.

Nachdem die beiden endlichen zu dem Schluss kamen, dass es nicht ein und das selbe sei, und wiederum doch ein und das selbe ist (Ich verstand es auch nicht) begannen sie endlich das Straßenfest zu genießen. Ich wurde dutzende male aufgefordert zum tanzen, habe es aber sein lassen, denn tanzen konnte ich noch nie gut, und ich wollte mich hier auch nicht in die Arme von fremden, angetrunkenen Männern begeben.  
„Hey Jan, nun entspann dich mal und feire mit uns." Ich sah Zack knurrend an. „Mit dir feiern? Vergiss es! Da wache ich morgen früh wieder mit einem Blackout auf."  
„Ach nun komm aber, so schlimm war es doch nicht, und außerdem bist du doch heil in dein Zimmer gekommen, also." Ich sah ihn weiterhin knurrend an, konnte es mir grade noch so verkneifen ihm zu sagen wo ich tatsächlich aufwachte.

Nach einiger Zeit wo mein Kopf nur auf der Tischplatte lag, kam mir ein wundervoller Gedanke. Ich erhob mein Haupt mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln und drehte mich zum General um, der einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und immer noch seinem ersten fast vollem Glas Bier (bei den anderen mittlerweile 5tes)saß. „Herr General, Sir." Er drehte sich zu mir mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck um „Was Rekrut." Mein Lächeln wurde größer. „Nichts für ungut Herr General, Sir. Aber sie sind doch im Zwangsurlaub, und ich bin wie sie eben selbst sagten noch Rekrut, Sir." Er zog nur leicht seine linke Augenbraue hoch, sonst veränderte sich nichts an seiner Mimik. Ich räusperte mich kurz, und fuhr fort. „Sir, muss ich da nicht auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder zurück zu Shinra Corporation? Ich meine Morgen Mittag könnte ich schon wieder da sein, Sir. Ich habe nämlich für morgen früh für mich eine Fahrgel…." „Zwangsurlaub!" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Ja, ich weis das sie dies haben, aber ich…" „Du auch." „Was?" ich sah ihn kritisch an. Dann holte er ein schreiben raus, und gab es mir. Ich öffnete es und lass.

Sehr geehrter Herr Katsu Masaru,

hiermit bestätigen wir Ihnen Ihren Urlaubsantrag der Länge von 8Tage, beginnend am 25.06….

Shinra Corporation wünscht Ihnen erholsamen Urlaub.

Gez. Frau Willke, Sekretärin von General Sephiroth.

Ich faltete das schreiben wieder. „Kellnerin, einen Whisky, und zwar Pronto."

Kapitel 25:

Ich wusste nicht wie viel ich mir hinter die Binde kippte, und es war mir auch egal. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ich 8 Tage lang nur mit den dreien abhängen muss, konnte ich nicht anders, als meinen Frust so zu unterdrücken. Ich meine, wenn es nur Zack und Vinc währen, gut, aber so muss ich trotz Urlaub Morgentraining abhalten, und gleich so viel. Wenn Sephiroth gesagt hätte er würde es verkürzen weil Urlaub ist, hätte ich mich auch gefreut, aber so.  
‚Das zahl ich ihm noch heim, mir einfach Zwangsurlaub zu verpassen. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn er alles für mich entscheiden darf!' So ging der nächste Schluck meine Kehle runter.  
Bald hatte ich dann sogar die Tanzaufforderungen angenommen, ich kann zwar nicht tanzen, ließ mich aber einfach vom Rhythmus treiben.  
Ich wusste nicht mit wie vielen ich gerade gleichzeitig tanzte, ich sah nur von einem Moment auf dem anderen ein anderes Gesicht vor mir. Irgendwann hatte ich so viel getrunken, das ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Dann kam eine Art Walzer den ich mit einem ungefähr Mitte 20 Jährigen tanzte. Er hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare, und blaue Augen, er trug eine dunkle Hose, und einen dunkelblauen Pullover dazu. Er war sehr ansehnlich, konnte mich gut führen, das einzige was ich nicht mochte, war das er mich ständig während des Tanzens an den unmöglichsten Stellen berührte. Aber aus einem mir unbekannten Grund wehrte ich mich nicht wie sonst immer.  
Bald darauf flüsterte er mir etwas ins Ohr, das ich allerdings nicht ganz wahrnahm. Ich nickte einfach dazu, was ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln auf die Lippen brachte. Dann zog er mich am Handgelenk aus der Tanzenden gruppe und wir gingen einfach die Straße entlang.

Wo ich nun war? Keine Ahnung, ich ließ mich einfach mitziehen, bis ich vor einer Haustür stand, die er aufschloss. Gerade in dem Moment als er mich reinziehen wollte, wurde ich an der Schulter festgehalten. Der Mann starrte die Person regelrecht an, die hinter mir stand, und fing an zu zittern. Ich wurde einfach nach hinten geschoben, weiterhin an der Schulter fassend, so dass ich die Person hinter mir immer noch nicht sehen konnte.  
Nun stand ich mit dem Rücken zu den zwei Personen, ich wollte mich zwar umdrehen, konnte aber nicht, da mich eine der beiden zu sehr daran hinderte. Das nächste was ich vernahm war nur noch ein jämmerlicher Schrei, und dann eine Tür die mit voller Wucht zu geschlagen wurde. Vor Schreck verlor ich das Gleichgewicht zur Seite, doch bevor ich auf dem Boden ankam, wurde ich schon getragen. Es war so schön angenehm, ich schmiegte mich an der Muskulösen Brust, und schloss meine Augen.  
„Se…phi…roth" war das einzige Wort, was ich leise und langsam flüsterte, bevor ich in den Armen der Person eingeschlafen war.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, und musste mich erst einmal an das helle Licht das durchs Fenster schien gewöhnen. Ich fühlte etwas Weiches in meiner rechten Hand, und sah sie mir an. „Silbernes Haar." Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, nur um sie im nächsten Moment aufzureißen und mich umzudrehen. ‚Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.' dachte ich kopfschüttelnd zu mir selbst.  
Da liegt „my perfect man" genau neben mir. Von diesem Moment hatte ich jahrelang geträumt, und nun war es soweit, und ich blöde Kuh hatte mal wieder einen Blackout, und konnte mich an nichts in der vergangenen Nacht erinnern, ich hätte heulen können.  
Ich stand langsam auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er sah so friedlich aus, gar nicht wie der General, der mich durch die gesamte Pampa gejagt hatte. Ich ging näher an ihn ran, und sah ihn genau ins Gesicht.  
Ich spürte schon seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen.  
„Du solltest langsam anfangen die 90 Kilometer zu laufen Rekrut!"  
Ich stoppte. Bewegte mich nicht, Atmete tief ein, erhob mich dann, ging aus dem Zimmer, und knallte beim raus gehen die Tür. „Verflucht nochmal, das gibt es doch nicht, hat er auch noch was Besseres zu tun als mich rum zu kommandieren. Wenigstens ein Frühstück hätte er mir anbieten können wenn ich schon ein Bett mit ihm geteilt habe. Manchmal macht er mich so….Argh!!!" Ich ging aus dem Hotel raus, immer noch in den selben Sachen die ich gestern anhatte, sprich das rote Kleid, die Strumpfhose, und die Armstulpen, nur die Schuhe habe ich bei dem Wutanfall stehen lassen. Ich ging lauten Schrittes aus der Stadt. Zog mir dort erst einmal die Strumpfhose aus, und warf sie einfach hinter einen Felsen. Dann fing ich an zu laufen.  
„Wenn ich hier fertig bin dann wird er mich kennen lernen, dann bin ich nicht mehr das nette Mädchen von nebenan!! …..Ich werde ihm seinen Urlaub zur Hölle machen, darauf kann er sich verlassen!!...Ich werde ihn niederstrecken…Ihn auseinander nehmen…..Er wird sich noch wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein!!!" Selbst einige der Bestien sind einfach vor mir geflohen. Am liebsten hätte ich mir eines geschnappt und meine ganze Wut an ihm ausgelassen, dachte mir aber dann dass ich die Energie für diese verdammten, und verfluchten 90 Kilometer brauche. Das ist doch lächerlich, ich bin froh wenn ich die normale Strecke schaffe, und dann das Dreifache.  
„Ja klar, Zack wird es schon regeln, das ich den einen morgen nicht da war, waren das nicht deine Wort Cloud?" schrie ich sarkastisch. „Den werde ich nachher auch noch zur Rede stellen. Erst erdrückt er mich fast vor Freude, und sagt er will mich nie wieder los lassen, und dann überlässt er mich einfach diesen….diesen….Vollidioten!!"  
„Damit währen es dann 120 Rekrut." Ich schwieg, ließ meinen Blick grade aus gehen, und sprach ganz ruhig und sachlich. „Wie lange? „Seit du beschlossen hast meinen Urlaub zur Hölle werden zu lassen."

Kapitel 26:

Ich lief, einfach mit dem Blick nach vorne, kein Wort kam über meine Lippen.  
Ich lief weiter, nach 1 Stunde hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. „Wollen Sie mir eigentlich die ganze Zeit an der Backe hängen?" „Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja." „Toll, also werde ich sie nicht los, egal was ich mache." „Nein." „Gibt es nicht vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit? Eine ganz kleine Lücke?" „Nein." „Wirklich nicht?" „Nein." „Sind sie sich ganz sicher?" „Ja." „Wirklich ganz ganz sicher?" Ich wollte ihn unbedingt aus der Reserve locken, irgendwann muss er doch genug von mir haben, und lässt mich in Ruhe, dann kann ich wenigstens weiter fluchen, ohne angst zu haben das die Strecke wieder verlängert wird. „Ja." „Sind sie sich da auch zu 100 % sicher?" „Ja." ……….…..  
"Haben sie nicht vielleicht das Gefühl das sie gerade etwas im Hotel vergessen haben?" „Nein." „Haben sie den Herd ausgemacht?"………..  
„Das Licht ausgeschaltet?"………...  
„Waren sie schon mit dem Hund draußen?" ………..  
„Haben sie schon Kaffee getrunken?" ………...  
„Haben Sie schon den Wetterbrecht gesehen?" ………...  
"Haben Sie schon…" „Jetzt reicht es aber!!!! Lauf die Strecke, und halt dabei den Mund!"  
Ich hatte es endlich geschafft. Ich konnte ihn also Reizen, das ist gut, noch ein wenig und er lässt mich sicher alleine, und wenn nicht ist das schlimmste, das er mich Köpft, aber das ist besser als weitere 60 Kilometer mit ihm zu laufen. Das ist so deprimierend. Man selbst läuft auf dem Zahnfleisch, und er tut so als währe es nur ein kleiner Sonntagsspaziergang.  
Ich ließ ihn noch 10 Minuten in den glauben dass ich nichts mehr sagen würde, innerlich legte ich mir allerdings schon die nächsten Fragen bereit und musste unwillkürlich Grinsen. ‚Also wenn ihn dies nicht zur Weißglut bringt, gebe ich auf.'  
Dann war es soweit, die gefühlten 10 Minuten waren um. „Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?" Man konnte schon die Mundwinkel bedrohlich zucken sehen, worauf ein leises Knurren folgte. „Sir?" „Was?" Ich ließ einen kleinen Moment vergehen bevor ich die Frage stellte und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
„Sind sie eigentlich noch Jungfrau?" Er blieb ruckartig stehen, während ich weiter lief. Umdrehen tat ich mich nicht, ich musste allerdings mit einer Hand meinen Mund zuhalten, das ich nicht laut los Lachte.

Jetzt war ich wieder alleine, so gefiel es mir bedeutend besser, und so konnte ich sogar eine kleine Pause einlegen. Wenn ich richtig gerechnet hatte, musste ich jetzt nur noch zurück zur Stadt laufen, und hätte die Strecke geschafft. Aber mit der Zeit hatte ich mehr Probleme, ich hätte es nie in 3 Stunden gepackt.  
Ich lief wieder weiter, nach 10 Kilometern war ich gerettet. Ich ließ mir den Wind durchs Gesicht wehen. „Und wieso läufst du die ganze Strecke nach Kalm?" „Weil ich bei meinem Vorgesetzten zu früh aus dem Bett gestiegen bin." ‚Spaß muss sein' sagte ich zu mir, ganz unstimmig war es ja nicht, währe ich liegen geblieben, und hätte so getan als würde ich schlafen hätte er mich nicht so losgeschickt, und ich hätte nicht geflucht, und hätte nicht noch 30 extra Kilometer draufbekommen. „Das ist ja ein ganz schöner Hammer, dich nur laufen zu lassen weil du nicht mit ihm im Bett liegen wolltest, und dann noch in einem Frauenkleid." „Ja, das ist die neue Schikane bei ihm, vorher waren es Lederklamotten."

Kurz vor der Stadt ließ er mich aussteigen, damit niemand sehen konnte, dass ich mit einem Jeep den Rest der Strecke hinter mich brachte. Ich lief dann noch die restlichen 500 Meter so in die Stadt rein. Dort sah ich dann auch schon den General bei Zack und Vinc stehen, allerdings hatte er nicht gerade die beste Laune. ‚Woran das wohl liegen könnte. Hihi'  
„Hey na Leute, alles klar bei euch?" Sie drehten sich zu mir um. „Jan!" Zack kam wieder angelaufen, und hatte mich gleich wieder im Griff. „ist ja gut Zack, bin da, und es geht mir gut." Ich befreite mich aus der Umarmung, und ging auf Seph zu und Salutierte vor ihm. „120 Kilometer in…Moment. Zack, hast du eine Uhr?" „Ja." „Kann ich ganz kurz mal schauen? ...Ah ja." Ich drehte mich wieder zu Seph um und nahm wieder Haltung an. „Sir, 120 Kilometer in 2 Stunden und 38 Minuten, Sir." Ich quittierte nur ein Knurren von seiner Seite, was die anderen beiden auch bemerkte. „Nun aber Seph, jetzt zeig hier mal etwas mehr Begeisterung, immerhin hat der kleine die ganze Strecke unter der Zeit geschafft." „Da muss ich Zack zustimmen, dies hätte ich ihm nicht zu getraut." Oh, jetzt bekam ich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich sah nun etwas bedrückt nach unten, was die anderen wahrscheinlich falsch interpretierten. „Toll Sephiroth, jetzt ist Jan deinetwegen gekränkt." Zack kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm, ich wunderte mich zwar, aber was solls. Dabei zog der General nur eine Augenbraue hoch, seufzte dann aber und gab sich geschlagen. „Gut gemacht Rekrut." Ich musste lächeln. Dann kam er ganz dicht an mich heran, und flüsterte mir etwas ins linke Ohr. „Wenn du mich das nächste mal wieder so etwas fragst, dann werde ich dir zeigen ob ich noch eine bin." Damit drehte er sich mit einen arglistigen Lächeln um, und ging zurück ins Hotel. Ich musste unwillkürlich Schlucken.

Kapitel 27:

Unser unfreiwilliger Zwangsurlaub begann also. Ich musste mich erst einmal umziehen gehen, dafür brauchte ich allerdings neue Kleidung, nur woher nehmen? Ich sah Vinc und Zack mit einem Hundeblick an, und schniefte sogar ein wenig, worauf hin sie sofort mit mir in das nächste Kleidungsgeschäft liefen. Dort angekommen brachte die Verkäuferin mich gleich in die Frauenabteilung. Zack wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, und sagen das sie mir lieber die Männersachen zeigen sollte, worauf hin die Verkäuferin sagte, das sich ein zartes Mädchen auch so Kleiden soll, und nicht wie ein dahergelaufener Dorfköter. Es reichte schon, dass sie mich in solch dreckigen Sachen rumlaufen lassen würden. Ich musste mir einen Lachanfall verkneifen.

In der Umkleidekabine bekam ich dann neue Unterwäsche, obwohl ich da lieber was anderes angezogen hätte, als diese Blümchenunterwäsche, und einen kurzen hellbraunen Rock der mir bis zu den Knien ging, dazu eine leicht hellbraune Strumpfhose (dies scheint hier modern zu sein. Hmm.. na was solls.), eine passende hellbraune Bluse, mit silberfarbenen Knöpfen. Die Oberweite hatte ich mir zum Spaß wieder gerichtet. ‚Ich sollte mir nachher auf dem Markt nochmal solche Früchte holen gehen, die sehen wie echt aus.' Dann bekam ich noch so eine Arte Sandaletten, mit ungefähr 7 cm Absatz in hellbraun.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, zog mich die Frau gleich weiter in eine andere Ecke. Zack und Vinc waren derweil in einem Kaffee, und warteten dort auf mich.

Nun war ich nach über 2 Stunde fertig, so viel Zeit hatte ich noch nie für einen Geschäftsbesuch benötigt, aber hier waren auch drei in einem.  
Als ich in das Kaffe eintrat, hielten alle den Atem an, und starrten mich regelrecht an, ich wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. Ich ging auf Zack und Vinc zu, die sich in der Ecke wieder einmal in ein unbedeutendes Gespräch vertieft hatten, soweit ich mit bekam handelte es von…. Waffen? Wer diskutiert denn bitte schön darüber? (Jungs ihr macht mich noch fertig) Sie bemerkten mich gar nicht, bis ich mich genau vor den Tisch stellte. Nun schauten sie hoch, und sahen mich Atemstockend an. Mir wurde das richtig peinlich. Ich hatte nicht nur die neuen Sachen an, nein, denn in dem Shopp war auch noch ein Friseur integriert, der mir die Spitzen schnitt. Meine Haare waren jetzt auf einer Länger, genau bis unter dem Steißbein, das Pony hängte ein wenig über den Augen, allerdings noch so dass man die Augen sehen konnte. Ebenfalls war auch noch eine Kosmetikabteilung integriert, ich haste es zwar geschminkt zu werden, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dagegen währen. (3 gegen einen ist auch unfair). Passend zu der Kleidung, und zu meiner Augenfarbe braunen Eyeliner, und hellbraunen Liedschatten, der nach außen in ein etwas Dunkleres braun wechselte, meinen Lippen wurden lediglich etwas Glanz hinzugefügt.  
Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion der beiden, aber bis auf das Geräusch das sie beim Schlucken machten kam nichts von ihnen. Ich blickte sie etwas fragend an, keine Reaktion, ich bewegte meine Hände meinen Körper hinunter, keine Reaktion. Die anderen Männer um mich herum fingen schon an zu sabbern. Ich seufzte und drehte mich um. Ging aus dem Kaffee raus, und ging zum Hotel zurück.

Dort angekommen wollte ich in mein Zimmer, dann kam Klara schon auf mich zu, sie sah mich mit einem sanften Lächeln an, und fragte mich spaßeshalber ob ich den drei Männer mit denen ich heute morgen nach Hause kam den Kopf verdrehen wolle. Den Gedanken hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht ganz, und ich wusste auch nicht wie ich auf sie wirke, aber wenn ich jemanden so etwas auswischen kann, warum nicht. Probieren geht bekanntlich über studieren.

Kapitel 28:

Erst wollte ich in mein Gästezimmer gehen, entschied mich dann aber dafür, unseren General noch einmal aufzusuchen, immerhin habe ich doch Urlaub, oder? Also ich habe jedenfalls noch das Schreiben als Beweis, irgendwo. Und damit könnte ich mich rein theoretisch von ihnen absetzten. Ich wollte ihn fragen gehen.  
Ich stand vor seiner Tür und klopfte an. Keine Reaktion. ‚Ob er mir noch böse ist? Ach quatsch, der soll sich nicht so haben, ist doch immerhin der beste Soldat überhaupt, wenn der sich von mir unterkriegen lässt, na dann gute Nacht Midgar.'  
Mein Klopfen wurde energischer, immer noch keine Reaktion. ‚Also langsam wird es langweilig.'

Gut, machen wir es anders. Ich ging zurück zu Klara, und bat sie mir eines Ihrer Zimmermädchen Outfits zu geben, wenn sie solche hat. Ha, jetzt hatte ich einen ganz kurzen schwarzen Rock, wieder mal schwarze Strumpfhose. ‚Zu Hause werde ich alle verbrennen, das weis ich jetzt schon. Nie wieder Strumpfhosen!!!' Eine schwarze Bluse mit kleinen weißen Knöpfen, deren Ärmel mir bis zum Handgelenk gingen, und schwarze Turnschuhe, da es sonst unbequem währe.  
„Wozu willst du diese Sachen haben Jan?" „Ach, ich will jemanden nur ein wenig verwöhnen." ‚Vielleicht auch verhöhnen, das überleg ich mir noch, Hihi'  
So ging ich dann zurück zum Zimmer von Sephiroth, überprüfte noch einmal alles. Band mir meine Haare noch schnell mit einem weißen Band hinten zusammen, und klopfte an.  
„Zimmerservice!" sagte ich leise, und öffnete die Tür mit dem Zweitschlüssel den ich von Klara bekam nachdem ich ihr versichert hatte, dass ich nichts Schlimmes anstellen werde. Immerhin bin ich doch die Unschuld in Person.

Schien niemand da zu sein. Ich ging weiter rein, immer noch kein Seph anzutreffen. ‚Ist der vielleicht abgehauen?' Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und seufzte.  
Auf einmal ging eine Seitentür auf, ich schaute hin, und musste versuchen nicht los zu lachen, dass er mich nicht bemerkt. Da stand der General, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, das war ja nicht das lustige, ganz im Gegenteil, ich leckte mir so gar schon die Lippen. Aber, er hatte seine Haare zu einer Art Dutt gemacht, damit sie anscheinend nicht nass wurden, und kam Summend aus dem Zimmern.  
Ich lehnte mich etwas weiter zurück, indem ich mich nach hinten auf meinen Händen abstützte. Er ging einfach auf seinen Schrank zu, hatte mich immer noch nicht bemerkt. Dann wollte er gerade das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte entfernen, ich hatte mich mittleiweile Bauchlinks aufs Bett gelegt, meine Beine noch oben angewinkelt, und meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen abgestützt.  
Er drehte sich um, und blieb auf einmal stockend stehen. Ich schaute einfach nur zu ihm.  
„Schöne Aussicht, muss ich schon sagen." Sagte ich, und leckte mir mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe.  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Masaru. was. machst. du. in. meinem. ZIMMER!!!!!" Ich sah ihn weiterhin an, drehte mich dann auf den Rücken, und sagte dabei „Zimmerservice."  
Oh, man konnte regelrecht sehen wie das Blut in ihm anfing zu kochen. Er schloss seine Augen, um wieder runterzukommen. Ich sah ihn weiterhin an „Wollen sie sich nicht langsam anziehen? Ich meine sie können natürlich auch weiterhin so vor mir stehen bleiben, hätte ich auch keine Probleme mit, ganz im Gegenteil." Er atmete noch mal tief durch, drehte sich dann um, und wollte sich ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank holen. „Ich will das du dich normal Kleidest Rekrut! Und nicht hier als Zimmermädchen durch die gegen läufst. Verstanden?! Du bist noch immer Soldier-Rekrut." Sagte er während er sich anzog. Ich stand auf und wollte das Zimmer gerade verlassen. „Wollte ich ja machen aber die Verkäuferin hatte mir nicht geglaubt das ich ein Junge bin, und so konnte ich nicht anders, und nun habe ich mich schon an den neuen Stil gewöhnt." Ich drehte mich mit einem kleinen Schmollmund zu ihm um. „Oder wollen sie etwa sagen, ich sehe nicht hübsch aus?" Nun drehte er sich wieder zu mir um, mittlerweile hatte er schon die Hose angezogen, und war nun bei seinem Oberteil angekommen. „Valentine und Fair?" „Ich glaube die sind stumm geworden, oder sie mögen diese Art von Kleidung." Er seufzte kurz, und sagte dass ich unten in der Hotellobby auf ihn warten solle, aber nicht ohne mich vorher umzuziehen. Ich wunderte mich zwar, tat dies jedoch, und ging zurück zu Klara, gab ihr die Sachen und bedankte mich. „Und, hat er sich gefreut?" „Er war absolut geschockt, und wird dies sicher nicht so schnell vergessen." Sagte ich schwärmerisch. „Das ist schön. Dann wünsche ich euch beiden noch viel Spaß." „Den werden wir haben." ‚Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.'

Ich wartete in der Lobby, dann kam er schon, ich lächelte ihn an, bei ihm konnte man lediglich seine Mundwinkle zucken sehen. Er blieb vor mir stehen. „Wo ist dieses Kleidungsgeschäft?" Ich wunderte mich mal wieder, aber ich zuckte innerlich nur mit den Schultern, und ging mit ihm zu dem Geschäft.  
Wir gingen hinein, drinnen stand wieder die gleiche Verkäuferin, und begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss auf die linke Wange. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus meine Kleine, und dieser Charmante Mann ist dann wohl dien Freund?" Ich räusperte mich nur, und musste Lächeln, ich wusste nicht was ich lustiger fand, das sie ihn für meinen Freund hielt, oder für charmant.  
Nun erhob auch der General seine Stimme, wie immer ganz Monoton, ohne jegliche Gefühle in der Stimme. „Wieso haben sie meinem Rekruten Frauenkleidung gegeben?" Die Verkäuferin sah ihn skeptisch an. „Weil ich finde das dies zu so einem zarten Mädchen besser passt." Sagte sie wie das normalste auf der Welt. „Er ist aber kein Mädchen, sondern einer meiner Rekruten." „Ach nun hören sie aber auf, sehen sie sich die kleine doch mal an, sie ist so ein bezauberndes Ding, und da wollen sie sagen sie währe beim Militär, das glaubt ihnen vielleicht ihr Friseur, ich aber nicht." Das Gespräch schien interessant zu werden, ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke in dem Raum, und hörte gespannt zu.  
Seph hatte mittlerweile einen etwas genervten Ton in der Stimme. „Er wird jetzt auf der Stelle Männerkleidung bekommen!" „Warum sollte ich ihr so etwas geben?" Er zuckte vor Zorn, das ist gut. „Weil ich es sage, und weil ich will das Sie vernünftig durch die Gegend läuft." „Ach, jetzt auf einmal doch eine Sie?" „Ich meine er." „Ja ja, das sagen sie alle. Sie wollen doch nur dass sie sich versteckt hält, damit kein Anderer ihr schöne Augen machen kann. Solche Männer gibt es zur Genüge. Sie sollten froh sein, das sie eine solch schöne Freundin haben und sich ihrer nicht schämen, sonst ist sie irgendwann weg, und dann haben sie den Schaden." Oh, jetzt war er Wütend und erhöhte seine Lautstärke. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin…Ähm, ich meine er." Korrigierte er sich Kopfschüttelnd. Die Verkäuferin sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, und wendete sich dann an mich. „Glaube mir kleine, du findest was Besseres als diesen Besitzergreifenden Kerl." Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir ein paar Nummern von netteren Männern geben, dann brauchst du dich nicht mit ihm abzugeben." Das hat gesessen, Seph riss die Augen auf, ging auf mich zu, und zog mich am Handgelenk aus dem Laden, die Verkäuferin rief mir noch nach das ich jederzeit die Nummern bei ihr abholen könne. Ich wurde regelrecht durch die Straße gezogen.  
„Und jetzt, Sir?" Er schwieg und ging weiter. „Sir?" „Nichts und jetzt! Wir suchen ein anständiges Bekleidungsgeschäft!" „Schön, aber würden sie bitte meine Hand loslassen, sie tun mir weh." Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um, und sah mir in die Augen, was ich erwiderte. „Machst du dies mit Absicht Masaru?" Ich wusste jetzt gar nicht wovon er sprach. „Bitte, wie meinen sie?" Er atmete kurz durch. „Willst du mich eigentlich zum Rande des Wahnsinns bringen?" Ich schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Nein, so etwas würde ich doch nie tun. Jetzt schauen sie mich nicht so verbittert an, ich bin doch nur ein kleines wehrloses und unschuldiges Mädchen." „Du bist verdammt noch mal ein Junge, also benimm dich auch so." Oh ha, jetzt war er sehr wütend. Diese Augen die sich zu schlitzen gebildet hatten, und dieses böse knurren. Das gefiel mir. „Aber sie haben doch die Verkäuferin gehört." „Das glaub ich einfach nicht." „Soll ich sie vielleicht nochmal her holen damit sie sich nochmal mit ihr unterhalten können?" „Bist du irre? Die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle." „Also jetzt sind sie aber unfair." Ich drehte mich um und ging mit erhobenen Kopf und arroganten Gesichtsausdruck von ihm weg.  
„Rekrut, bleib stehen." Ich hörte nicht auf ihn, wollte sehen wie weit er geht. „Rekrut!" Ich wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen. „Jan." ganz leise, und ganz schwach, aber mein Name. ‚Jedenfalls in dieser Welt.' Ich drehte mich mit einem enttäuschenden Blick um und schaute ihn an. „Was?" Er schaute nach unten, und ballte seine Fäuste wieder, als nichts weiter von ihm kam wollte ich mich wieder umdrehen. „Es…Es tut….Es tut mir leid. Zufrieden?" Ein Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht. „Nicht ganz." Er sah mich nun fragend an. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu „Wenn sie mich zum Abendessen ausführen verzeih ich ihnen."

Kapitel 29:

Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, aber Seph hatte tatsächlich zu gestimmt. Etwas geschockt war ich doch schon, ich hatte gedacht er würde mich eher wieder durch die Gegend jagen. Ich sagte ihm dass er mich um 18 Uhr abholen könne und ging zurück zum Hotel. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf ich Zack und Vinc, ich schlich mich von hinten an sie ran, und warf mich beiden von hinten an den Hals.  
„Na wie geht es meinen süßen Männern." Zack wurde ein wenig rot und räusperte sich, Vinc sah mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, und musste dann leicht Lächeln.  
„Wo warst du denn Jan?" Kam es verlegen von Zack. „Ach, ich habe mir nur einen schönen Nachmittag gemacht, mit viel Spannung, Spiel, und sogar ein klein wenig Süßem." „interessant." „Find ich auch Vinc. Und ihr beide? Was habt ihr gemacht?" „Ach wir, nichts Besonderes." Ich sah sie ungläubig an. „Ah ja, und dies soll ich euch glauben?" „Natürlich." „Na wenn du es sagst Vinc, da kann ich doch gar nicht anders als euch zu glauben." Ich hackte mich wieder bei ihm ein, und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, was Zack nur mit einem knurren quittierte.

„Sag mal Vinc, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ich sah ihn wieder mit dem Hundeblick an, worauf hin er nur schlucken konnte, und wendete meinen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Würdest du mir nachher beim umziehen helfen?" „WAAASSS????!!!! Das kannst du vergessen, das wird er nicht machen." „Willst du mir lieber helfen Zack?" ich musste Lächeln. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Er legte seine Hand verlegen an den Hinterkopf. „Na dann ist doch gut, also Vinc, wie sieht es aus? Du hilfst mir doch sicher. Bitte?" Ich schmiegte meine Wange noch mehr an seine Schulter und schniefte dabei leicht. „Wenn du mich so fragst…" „Wird er nicht, du kannst dich doch wohl alleine umziehen." „Vielleicht mag ich es ja wenn mir jemand beim aus-und anziehen zu schaut, schon mal dran gedacht?" Nun wurde der jüngere knallrot. „Außerdem soll er ja nicht Hand anlegen. Es sei denn natürlich er würde mich ganz lieb darum bitten." Er sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wann und Wo?" „Hey, das ist nicht dein ernst Vincent?" „Er ist alt genug, und kann schon für sich alleine reden. Also ich würde sagen so gegen 17.15 Uhr müsste reichen, ich wollte vorher noch mal in die Wanne springen, und dann könnten wir schon loslegen." ‚Diese Zweideutigkeiten, merke ich immer erst wenn ich es ausgesprochen habe.'  
„Wenn schon dann werden wir beide dir helfen." Damit verschränkte Zack seine Arme vor seiner Brust und schaute zur anderen Seite. „Na gut, habe ich auch kein Problem mit, aber nicht das du mir auf dumme Gedanken kommst, ist dies klar?!" Ich löste mich wieder von Vinc Arm, und beschleunigte meinen Schritt. „Also dann bis nachher in meinem Zimmer, ich lass die Tür für euch offen, aber nicht zu früh kommen, sonst sitz ich noch in der Wanne, und das wollen wir doch nicht." Dann verabschiedete ich mich noch mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Im Hotel angekommen ging ich gleich zu Klara hin, und fragte sie ob ich mir ein paar Sachen ihres Sohnes ausleihen dürfte, sie nickte, und ich nahm mir die mir am besten gefallende raus. ‚Zum Glück hat er die gleiche Statur, sonst würde es nicht funktionieren.'  
Dann ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte noch gut 40 Minuten zeit bis die beiden herkommen würden. Ich ging ins Bad und ließ mir Wasser ein. Ein schönes Schaumbad mit Kieferduft. Ich setzte mich rein, und legte mir ein kleines Handtuch über die Augen, das ist Entspannung pur. ‚Jetzt hätte ich gerne mein MP3-Player, oder wenigstens ein Radio.'  
Ich lag ganz ruhig drinnen, auf einmal spürte ich einen warmen Luftzug auf meiner Wange. Ich wollte das Handtuch von meinen Augen nähmen, doch bevor ich dies konnte legte jemand leicht seine Hand drauf. „Zack? Vinc? Hört auf mit dem sch…."  
Kühle, und dennoch zarte Lippen legten sich auf meine, ich wollte gerade zum Schlag ausholen, doch wurde in meiner Bewegung gestoppt.  
Als ich was sagen wollte, und meinen Mund einen Spalt öffnete drang er mit der Zunge ein.  
Erst strich er mir sanft übers Zahnfleisch, dann über meinem Gaumen. Er legte seine Lippen fest um meine Zunge, und sog sie ein, so dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als mit ihm zu fechten.  
Im nächsten Augenblick ließ er von mir ab, in dem Moment wagte ich noch nicht mich zu bewegen, erst als ich merkte dass die Tür sich wieder schloss.  
Ich nahm das Tuch vom Gesicht, und dachte nur eins ‚„Wow" das war ein Kuss, muss ich mir merken.' Während des Kusses dachte ich mir dass es nur einer von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen sein konnte, denn nur sie wussten wo ich war, und das ich die Tür offen gelassen hatte. Jedenfalls war meine Neugier geweckt, und ich wollte rausfinden wer es war. So einen Überfall lass ich ganz sicher nicht auf mir sitzen. Ich stieg aus dem Bad, und legte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, und ging in mein Zimmer zurück. Keiner von den beiden war da. ‚Komisch, na was solls, ich werde es schon rausbekommen.'  
Ich wartete noch 10 Minuten, dann klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür, und die beiden traten gemeinsam ein. Damit konnte das Ankleiden beginnen.

Kapitel 30:

„Hey, sogar Pünktlich, nicht schlecht." „Wir kommen immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt." „Ganz sicher Zack?" Er kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen näher, und stellte sich genau vor mir. „Willst du es testen?" Ein siegessicheres Grinsen, das kann ich doch nicht stehen lassen. „Klar, wann und wo?" fragte ich direkt raus, wobei ihm die Kinnlade runterflog, dabei ging ich an ihm vorbei zu Vinc. „Freu mich das du gekommen bist." Und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Und ich?" „Ich habe gedacht du wolltest mir einen Zeitpunkt nennen?" drehte ich mich mit ernstem Gesicht um und hob beide Augenbrauen. „Du bist ganz schön gemein." Jetzt fängt er schon wieder an zu schmollen. „Wieso bin ich gemein, ich bin nur ehrlich. Aber nun genug mit der Begrüßung, wollen wir los legen?" Ich ging zum Bett und ließ mich nach vorne weg fallen (ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich immer noch das Handtuch drum hatte.)  
"Wo hab ich es denn?" Ich suchte unter dem Bett, in dem ich Bauchlinks drauf lag, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden.  
Gut, ich habe mir dabei nichts gedacht, denn ich suche immer so unter dem Bett zu erst, und dabei immer noch die Beine anwinkeln, um besser nach vorne zu kommen.  
„Jan?" „Ja, ich hab es gleich, muss nur noch ein kleines Stück tiefer rutschen." „Sag mal, ähm… wobei sollen wir die denn helfen?" „Ihr sollt mir lediglich sagen ob dies richtig ist wie ich es mache." „Wie?" „Na ob ich es richtig mache, ist das so schwer zu verstehen." „Und dafür brauchst du Vincent und mich?" „Ich bräuchte eigentlich nur einen von euch dabei, aber wenn ihr zwei dies nicht alleine könnt, habe ich kein Problem damit, es mit euch beiden zu tun." Dann hatte ich es endlich, ich muss es ja auch immer weit unters Bett pfeffern. „So, da hätten wir es."  
Ich kniete mich aufs Bett, und drehte mich dann zu den beiden um, und sah nur wie sie mir mit dem Rücken zu standen. „Jungs? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" „Dein Tuch." Kam es leicht verlegen von Vinc. „Hä?" Ich sah nach unten und konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. „Was ist damit? Sieht es nicht gut aus?" „Zu kurz." Kam es Atemstockend vom jüngeren. „Zu kurz? Ich finde es ist lang genug." „Ja, wenn du stehst, aber nicht wenn du dich nach vorne wegbeugst." Kam es verkrampft vom älteren. „Hä?..ach so, weil ich…ah ja, ok, jetzt weiß ich was los ist. Sorry, habe ich ganz vergessen." Ich legte meine Hand verlegen an meinem Hinterkopf. Dann setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. „So, jetzt könnt ihr euch aber umdrehen und mir die Technik zeigen, oder?" „Bist du dir sicher?" „Natürlich, also nun kommt aber, wenigstens einer von euch müsste es doch schon mal gemacht haben, und die Technik kennen, oder?" „Ähm, naja weist du, ich…." „Jungs, bitte, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ich meine gut, ich hab es bis jetzt noch nie gemacht weil ich es bis jetzt nicht brauchte." „Du…du hast es….noch nie?" „Nö, schlimm?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so das…naja…Nun sag du doch auch mal was Vinc!" „Oh man, ok, dann versuch ich es eben selber. Weis zwar nicht ob ich es hinbekomme, aber so schwer dürfte es auch nicht sein, muss es ja nur richtig anpacken, dann müsste es ja gehen, brauche dazu wahrscheinlich nur länger."  
Ich stand auf, und zog mir die Sachen an die ich mir raussuchte. Es war eine Art Trend-Anzug in schwarz.  
„Männer, da will man mal wissen wie man eine Krawatte gebunden bekommt, und die können es selber nicht. Typisch." Sagte ich eher zu mir selbst. „Krawatte?" Kam es von den beiden gleichzeitig, und sie drehten sich dann endlich zu mir um. „Natürlich, was habt ihr denn gedacht? Ich brauchte jemanden der mir zeigt wie so etwas geht, da ich es noch nie gemacht habe." Sie sahen mich mit runter geklappter Kinnlade an. „Das war alles?" Kam es enttäuschend von Zack. „Wieso alles? Für mich ist das schwierig, und ich will immerhin gut aussehen." „Das heißt du hast die ganze Zeit davon gesprochen, und von nichts anderem?" kam es ein wenig fragend von Vinc. „Ich hatte doch gesagt das ich eure Hilfe beim umziehen brauchte, oder hattet ihr es vergessen? Na ist jetzt auch egal. Also würde mir jetzt bitte jemand mal helfen, ich habe nämlich nur noch 10 Minuten Zeit, dann muss ich los." Nach kurzem zögern kam dann endlich Vincent auf mich zu, blieb zwar vor mir stehen und musste kurz schlucken, half mir dann aber beim binden der Krawatte. „So, fertig." „Cool, danke Vinc." Ich gab ihn nochmals einen Kuss auf die Wange, und nahm dann das Jackett und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. „Ähm, Jan?" „Ja Zack?" „Wohin willst du eigentlich hin gehen?" „Ach nur mit dem General zum Abendessen." „Mit Seph?" „Natürlich, oder ist hier noch ein General in Kalm?" Ich rollte mit den Augen und verließ das Zimmer, danach konnte ich nur noch hören wie etwas zu Boden ging, ich wunderte mich zwar, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr um noch einmal nachzuschauen, und ich dachte mir auch das die beiden schon wissen was sie tun, und ich sie daher auch alleine in meinem Zimmer lassen konnte.  
So begab ich mich dann in die Lobby um auf mein „Date" zu warten.

Kapitel 31:

„Jetzt kann man sich wenigstens mit dir sehen lassen Rekrut." „Man konnte sich auch vorher mit mir sehen laaa wow. Sie sehen ja toll aus, wusste gar nicht das sie auch was anderes anziehen außer ihrer Uniform." „Ich habe auch ein Privatleben." „Wirklich? Ich dachte immer das währe dafür da um arme und kleine Rekruten wie mich zu tyrannisieren."  
Vor mir stand Sephiroth in einem blauschwarzen Blazer Anzug, seine Haare hat er hinten mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden. Und er hat sogar seine Masamune zu Haus gelassen, so brauche ich wenigstens keine Angst zu haben den Abend nicht lebend zu verlassen.  
„Können wir jetzt endlich los? Ich würde es gerne schnell hinter mich bringen." Ich sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Jetzt sagen sie nicht sie freuen sich nicht mich zum Essen einzuladen, dann gehe ich gleich wieder hoch und komme in einem Kleid runter, ich habe keine Probleme eines anzuziehen, hier hält man mich eh für ein Mädchen." Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Stirn und seufzte leicht. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn wir jetzt los könnten." Er sagte es zwar genervt, aber das war mir egal, jedenfalls machte er mal etwas was ich wollte, und das ist schon mal eine kleine Genugtuung für den damaligen Lauf quer durch die Pampa. „Gut, und wohin gehen wir?" „Wirst du dann sehen." ‚Naja, klingt ja nicht sehr begeistert. Das muss ich ändern.'  
Wir gingen los, quer durch die Stadt, gibt es denn keine Abkürzung, da verhungert man ja auf dem Weg zum essen. Ich wusste nie das Kalm so groß ist.  
Spinne ich jetzt? Sind wir hier nicht schon einmal langgegangen? Komisch, kommt mir so bekannt vor. Also langsam kommt mir das skurril vor.  
Ich wandte mich an ihn und fragte Seph einfach mal.  
„Sind wir auch richtig?" „Denkst du ich weiß nicht wo wir hin müssen?" „Doch schon." „Na also." „Ja, aber sind wir hier nicht schon 3-mal langgelaufen." „Ja." „Wie Ja?" „Das hast du richtig beobachtet." „Schön, und wieso laufen wir hier in der Gegend herum? Eigentlich war die Rede von Abendessen, und nicht wandern." „Ich habe noch kein Hunger." „Und deswegen muss ich verhungern?" „Genau." Stille.  
„Das machen sie mit Absicht, oder?" „Warum sollte ich, ich bin doch so ein lieber und netter General." Das ist nicht wahr, jetzt kämpft er doch glatt mit meinen Waffen, das ist unfair. Nicht mit mir mein Lieber.  
„Sie sind also ein lieber und netter General, verstehe ich sie richtig?" „Genau." „Gut, dann sind sie doch bitte mal so ‚lieb' und tragen mich bis sie Hunger haben, denn wenn sie dies nicht tun sind sie nicht ‚nett' wie sie sagen." Nun sah er mich irritiert an. „Sie sagten eben sie sind nett und lieb, dann beweisen sie es auch." Sein Mundwinkel fingen schon wieder an bedrohlich zu zucken.  
„Kommen sie mir jetzt nicht mit diesem Ich-bring-dich-um Blick, der zeiht heute Abend nicht bei mir. Sie haben versprochen mit mir essen zu gehen, also verlange ich auch dass wir zusammen irgendwo hin gehen und etwas essen." Darauf bestand ich. „Irgendwo hin?" „Von mir aus auch in der Wüste Picknicken, habe ich jetzt auch keine Probleme mit."  
‚Oh, Memo an mich: Überlegen und dann reden, Memo ende.' Jetzt hatte ich was gesagt, denn auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein diabolisches Lächeln breit. „Na dann gehen wir." „Wir gehen schon die ganze Zeit, meine Frage ist wann kommen wir an?" „Wenn wir da sind." „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."..... „Halllooooo? Erde an den General." Immer noch nur dieses diabolische Grinsen, manchmal könnte ich mich für meine große Klappe selbst in den Arsch treten.

„Ist das ihr ernst, Sir?" „Es ist dir doch egal dachte ich." „Ja, aber das ist nicht ihr ernst?!" „Warum denn nicht? Es ist genauso gut wie alles andere auch." „Es ist verdammt nochmal ein Striplokal, was soll ich denn da essen?" „Dort wird es bestimmt etwas geben." „Ich gehe da nicht rein." „Ach, und was willst du dann tun?" Ich sah ihn zornig an. „Wenn sie ihre Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle kriegen, gut, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mir den Abend zu versauen." „Tja, dann muss das Abendessen wohl ausfallen."  
‚Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ok Jenni beruhige dich, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ach verdammt nochmal, ich stehe nicht auf Frauen. Was soll ich denn dort drin außer Männern beim gaffen zu zuschauen?....Obwohl, vielleicht wird es auch ganz lustig. Hmm, passieren kann mir ja nichts.'  
Seph wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, er hatte bestimmt fest damit gerechnet das ich niemals dort rein gehen würde, nicht mit mir Freundchen, dein Grinsen werde ich dir noch vertreiben.  
„Ok, wenn sie die Rechnung bezahlen, egal was passiert, bin ich dabei." „Was???" Nun drehte er sich erschrocken um, ich wusste doch dass er mir nur eins auswischen wollte. „Sie haben mich schon Richtig verstanden, ich nehme ihr Angebot an." Sein Gesichtsausdruck, weit aufgerissene Augen, kritischer Blick und ein zucken in den Mundwinkeln. „Was ist nun, wollen wir rein gehen? Oder haben sie ihre Meinung geändert und wir gehen in ein anderes ‚Etablissement'?" Oh, ich liebe dieses Knurren. Er atmete noch mal tief durch, und wir gingen rein.

Kapitel 32:

Ein Sprichwort sagt, wer den Schaden hat brauch für den Spott nicht zu sorgen, jetzt ist meine Frage, wer von uns beiden hat den Schaden? Ich, weil ich, als eigentlich Mädchen, in ein Striplokal für Männer gehe, oder Sephiroth, der mit einem Jungen, der nicht auf Frauen steht, in ein Striplokal rein geht? Tja, also ich werde alles versuchen, das er den Schaden bekommt.

Wir gingen hinein. Es war sehr gut Besucht, es stand eine Tanzbühne in der Mitte mit einer normalen Stahlstange, wie man es eigentlich kennt. Es gab ungefähr 20 Tische wie ich sah, und einige Stühle genau vor der Bühne, sowie eine Bar, die jetzt mein Ziel war. Pustekuchen, ich wurde von Seph an einen der Tische in die letzte Reihe verfrachtet. Ich setzte mich bockig hin. „Jetzt bin ich schon mal hier, und darf nicht in die erste Reihe, das ist gemein." „Ich dachte du wolltest etwas essen? Dafür musst du dich nicht nach vorne setzten." „Aber sie wollten doch hier rein." Nur ein seufzen von ihm. ‚Na gut, das Spiel ist eröffnet.'  
Ich rief eine Kellnerin die oben ohne, und nur mit einem schwarzen Minirock, und high heels rumlief zu uns, und bat sie mir eine Karte zu bringen. Dabei bestellte ich mir ein Glas Wasser, heute wollte ich mal nüchtern ins Bett kommen, der General bestellte sich allerdings einen Scotch. Sie brachte uns zusammen mit den Getränken die Karte. Ich sah sie mir an und sah dann zu Sephiroth der gerade dabei war den ganzen Inhalt auf ex zu trinken. „Was ist eigentlich ein Erektionsbasierter Auflauf? Ist das was zu essen, oder eine Stellung?" Ich konnte nur noch sehen wie der schöne Scotch wie aus einer Fontäne genau auf mich zu flog, aus einer Reaktion heraus riss ich die Karte nach oben die das meiste auffing. Allerdings musste ich mir dennoch die Hände waschen gehen.  
Als ich wiederkam, nahm ich mir eine neue Karte mit zum Platz, dort hatte Seph bereits einen neuen Scotch, dieses mal allerdings einen doppelten. Ich setzte mich mit der neuen Karte hin, und lass weiter.  
Ich musste wieder hochschauen. „Ähm, wollen sie gerade einen Schluck trinken?" Er schaute mich nur genervt an. „Also nicht, gut, was ist ein geiler Lattenrost?" Er sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, stand auf, und setzte sich an die Bar. Dann sah ich nur noch wie er vom Barkeeper eine ganze Flasche Scotch bekam, und sich selbst einschenkte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank aus meinem Glas einen Schluck. Am Ende bestellte ich mir dann einfach eine Schnitte mit Marmelade, wenigstens etwas zu essen, bei den anderen Sachen konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen was sie waren.  
Ich saß einfach in meiner kleinen Ecke und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Männer die mit Gil-Scheinen um sich wedelten, Tänzerinnen die sich exotisch bewegten, und unter ihnen ein Silberhaariger Mann, der schon bei der zweiten Flache Scotch ankam.  
Irgendwann wurde es mir zu langweilig, ich stand auf und wollte gerade zur Bar gehen, als ich ein Angebot von eine der Kellnerin erhielt, das ich unmöglich ausschlagen konnte. ‚Das wird ein Spaß.' Dachte ich mir als sie mich mit hinter die Bühne zog.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir bitten Sie nun ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bühne zu richten. Es folgt eine einmalige Vorstellung von unserer Tanzqueen Sahra und unserem Gasttänzer Jan!!! Viel Spaß bei der Vorführung."

Ich bekam das Angebot mit eine der Tänzerinnen einen gemeinsamen Striptease zu machen, um die Männer noch wilder werden zu lassen. Ablehnen konnte ich dies nicht, denn mir war eh langweilig, und so konnte ich mich beschäftigen, denn Tanzen tat ich schon immer gerne. Zwar nur alleine, aber was solls, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal.

Das Licht ging aus, rings herum war es schwarz, bis auf einen kleinen Strahl der auf die Bühne strahlte. Dann war es soweit, die Musik fing an zu spielen, es war eine Mischung aus Rock und Ballad, die sich immer wieder abwechselte. Sahra ging in einem Lederoutfit mit Peitsche raus, benutze sie einmal, und dann kam ich ebenfalls im Lederoutfit, allerdings ebenfalls mit Peitsche. Ich hatte eine schwarze Lederhose mit Nieten an der Seite an, schwarze Schuhe, ein weißes Shirt, und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke, sowie ein Nietenhalsband und Lederhandschuhen. Meine Haare wurden hinten zusammengeflochten, und ich bekam noch eine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf. Die Show konnte beginnen.

Die Peitsche schlug auf den Boden auf, womit ich Sahra aufforderte sich vor mich zu knien und mir sie Schuhe zu lecken, was sie tat. Nach kurzer Zeit packte ich sie an den Haaren (Natürlich nicht so brutal wie es aussah, war alles geplant) und riss sie nach oben, und berührte mit meiner Zungenspitze ihre. Dann folgte wieder ein Peitschenhieb der für sie das Zeichen war mir die Jacke vom Körper zu reißen, darauf hin riss sie sich auch ihre Jacke vom Leib und warf sie in die Menge, um gleich danach ihre Arme um meinen Hals zu schlingen. Dann folgte die Sonnenbrille, während sie sie mir runter riss verstrickte sie mich in einen Leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss den ich mit einem Peitschenhieb beendete und sie wieder auf die Knie schickte wegen ungehorsam. Dann zog ich die Peitsche in meinen Händen in die Länge und setzte ein diabolisches Lächeln auf, legte meinen Kopf ein wenig schief und forderte Sahra auf sich ihr Oberteil zu zerreißen, was sie voller Begierde tat. Ich strich mit der Peitsche über ihren Busen runter zu dem kleinen schwarzen Lederrock woraufhin sie sich von der Knieenden Position in eine sitzende begab, und ich ihr so mit der Peitsche über die Lederstiefel strich. Der nächste Peitschenhieb, das Zeichen für sie sich genau vor mich zu knien und mir den Gürtel aufzumachen wobei sie immer wieder mit der linken Hand zu meinem Oberkörper glitt was ich mit einem zornigen Blick unterband. Während sie vor mir kniete befahl ich ihr das letzte Stückchen Stoff vom Oberkörper zu befreien, was sie tat. Und es ging weiter mit meinem Oberteil, dafür stand sie auf und riss es buchstäblich in zwei Hälften, und leckte begierig über jeden Flecken Haut. Genau in dem Moment als sie sich an meine Hose machen wollte, wurde ich brutal über die Schulter geworfen, und hinaus getragen.

Kapitel 33:

„Hallo? Schon mal was von 'the Show must go on' gehört?" Ich wurde von Seph aus dem Lokal getragen, allerdings nicht ohne gehörigen Wiederstand einiger Männer, die den Tanz zu ende sehen wollten. Allerdings wurde der Wiederstand durch ein paar Blicke des Generals unterbunden, und die Männer setzten sich mit gesenktem Kopf wieder auf die Plätze. „Was für Schlappschwänze." Sagte ich leise zu mir.  
Ich wurde zurück ins Hotel getragen, und in mein Zimmer unsanft auf den Boden geschmissen, danach ging Seph raus, und knallte die Tür mit voller Wucht zu, während er irgendetwas vor sich hin brabbelte und den Kopf dabei schüttelte. Ich stand auf und wollte ihn hinter her um ihn zur rede zu stellen. „So lass ich nicht mit mir umspringen, erst Abendessen ausfallen lassen, und dann meine Tanzeinlage unterbinden!" Ich rüttelte an der Tür, aber sie war leider von außen Abgeschlossen. „Das ist doch…..was soll der Mist….Ich will hier raus!!!"  
Nach 5 Minuten gab ich auf und begab mich zu meinem Bett. ‚Und jetzt? Er kann mich doch nicht einfach hier einsperren, oder?' Ich legte mich Rücklings aufs Bett und starrte zur Decke. Dann kam mir eine schöne Idee „Er will das ich im Zimmer bleibe, gut, so soll es sein." Ein schönes dämonisches Grinsen entwickelte sich auf meinen Lippen.  
Ich stand auf, und ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und schaute raus. Ich wartete auf einen günstigen Moment, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
„Hey ihr Süßen, Lust auf eine kleine Privatparty?" Ich setzte mich in den Fensterrahmen, spielte mit meinem Nietenhalsband und leckte mir die Oberlippe. Unten gingen gerade 3 junge Frauen so im Alter von 18-20. Ich bemerkte richtig wie sie bei meinem Anblick dahin schmälzten. ‚Manchmal ist es auch ganz praktisch ein Junge zu sein.' dachte ich mir als ich ihnen zu lächelte und sie verführerisch ansah. Dann erhob eine mit Schulterlangen Dunkelblonden Haaren die Stimme sehr zögerlich, fast unsicher. „Meinst du uns?" „Natürlich, ich sehe sonst keine anderen drei Engel auf der Straße außer euch. Also wie sieht es aus, wollt ihr einen verspielten Dämon in die Schranken weisen?" Sie mussten sich kurz beraten, entschlossen sich aber dann zu mir hoch zu kommen.  
„Schön, geht einfach zur Rezeption, und sagt dort dass Jan euch geschickt hat, lasst euch einen Zweitschlüssel geben. Während ich hier oben auf euch warte." Sie gingen gleich ins Hotel rein, dann konnte der Spaß beginnen.  
Sie ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und traten ein, die jüngste hatte kurze braune Haare und ein kurzes gelbes Kleid an, die mit den dunkelblonden Haaren hatte ein eher dunkelblaues langes Kleid an, und die letzte im Bunde hatte langes rötliches Haar, und trug einen blauen Rock bis zu den Knien, und eine weiße Bluse.  
Ich saß immer noch im Fensterrahmen, schaute mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen, und spielte immer noch mit meinem Nietenhalsband. Sie schauten mich unsicher an, ich bat sie zu mir zu kommen, was sie zögerlich taten, dann stand ich auf, schaute sie verlangend an. „Wollen wir beginnen?" „Was sollen wir denn tun?" Ich sah zu der jüngsten. „Alles was ihr drei hübschen wollt." Ihr Atem stockte, und ich merkte das sie unsicherer wurden, und leicht angst bekamen. Ich rollte kurz mit den Augen, lächelte sie nun sanft an. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ich werde schon nicht über euch herfallen. Ich wollte lediglich jemanden haben der mir Gesellschaft leistet, und wer währe nicht von drei so schönen Frauen angetan?" ‚Ja ja, manche kann man gut um den Finger wickeln.'  
„Und jetzt?" fragte die rothaarige. „Wie währe es wenn wir uns erst einmal setzten?" Ich ging zum Bett und setzte mich per Schneidersitz drauf, die drei Damen folgten mir, und setzten sich zu mir.  
Sie sahen immer noch unschlüssig aus, und währen wahrscheinlich lieber abgehauen, aber dann würde mein Plan nicht aufgehen. „Erzählt doch ein wenig von euch. Kommt ihr von hier?" Ich fing ein Gespräch an, fragte über dies und das, bis das Eis anfing zu brechen, und sie langsam auftauten und anfingen mir zu trauen.

Die Nacht war ziemlich lustig, nachdem wir uns angefreundet hatten, erzählte ich ihnen was am Abend passiert war, und warum ich sie so spontan eingeladen hatte, und erklärte ihnen meinen Plan, worauf hin sie lachen mussten, und beschlossen ihn mit mir durch zu ziehen

Kapitel 34:

Mein Plan war simpel. Sephiroth hatte mich eingesperrt, das heißt er müsse irgendwann die Tür auch wieder öffnen, und auf den Moment wartete ich.

Erst quatschten wir über dies und das, dann folgte eine Kissenschlacht, danach wurde ich von allen dreien ausgekitzelt. Wir hatten viel Spaß, aber irgendwann wurden wir dann auch müde, und legten uns schlafen. Ich lag in der Mitte, links von mir lag die braunhaarige Mari, rechts die rothaarige Linda, und neben ihr Sandy. Die Decke legte ich über uns viere.

Ich wachte auf, als die Decke von uns runter gerissen wurde, drehte mich zu dem Verursacher um, und musste mir verkneifen Los zu lachen, ganz im Gegenteil, ich versuchte ständig meine ernste Mimik aufrecht zu erhalten. Im Gegensatz zu dem Deckenwegzieher, der bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu als er sah wie sich die 3 Damen an mich schmiegten.  
„Wollen sie vielleicht ein Photo, Sir?" fragte ich Ernst. Er sah mich nur verwirrt an. Ich stand auf, und wollte ins Bad gehen. Auf dem Weg dahin fragte mich dann der immer noch etwas verwirrte General  
„Was soll das hier? Die Tür war doch zu geschlossen?!" Ich drehte mich um, sah ihn an, und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Zimmerservice." Sagte ich, und verschwand im Bad.  
Ich zog mir wieder ein paar geliehene Sachen von John an. ‚Heute muss ich mir unbedingt was selber holen, sonst kann ich bald als sein Bruder durchgehen, na gut, Klara hätte bestimmt keine Probleme damit mich zu adoptieren.' Bei dem Gedanken musste ich Lächeln.  
Ich ging zurück ins Zimmer, Seph stand immer noch wie angewurzelt vor dem Bett. Ich ging auf ihn zu, und nahm ihm die Decke aus der Hand die ich wieder über die drei legte. Dann seufzte ich kurz, und bat ihn das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit sich die drei nicht belästig fühlen. Er sah mich nur verwirrt an, tat aber was ich sagte. Ich folgte ihn dann hinaus nachdem ich mich bei den dreien bedankte, die schon langsam den Lachanfall nicht mehr zurück halten konnten.

Unten in der Lobby angekommen sah ich schon Zack und Vinc die mich freudestrahlend empfangen. Dann sahen sie den immer noch verwirrten und leicht irritierten General, und fragten mich was mit ihm los sei. „Ach nichts Besonderes, er hatte mich nur zu einer Ungünstigen Gelegenheit geweckt, das ist alles." Die beiden sahen mich fragend an, was ich mit einer Handbewegung abwinkte und mein kleines Unschuldslächeln aufsetzte.  
„So, aber nun was anderes, was haben wir denn heute schönes vor? Immerhin haben wir noch Urlaub, oder wurde der Zwangsbeendet?" „Wir wollten erst einmal Frühstücken gehen, und danach wollten wir Kalm Richtung Gold Saucer verlassen." Ich kriegte den Mund nicht mehr zu. „Ist das euer Ernst?" Wie ein kleines Kind fing ich mich an zu freuen, was den beiden nicht verborgen blieb. „Du warst wohl noch nicht dort?" „Nö, aber ist doch jetzt auch egal." Ich drehte mich schnell von den beiden weck, und rannte zu Klara, um ihr von den Plänen zu berichtet, sie ein wenig traurig aus, aber freute sich dann auch für mich, und bat mich sie wieder mal zu besuchen, die Sachen durfte ich sogar noch behalten.  
Ich ging zu den beiden schwarzhaarigen zurück, und fragte sie ob wir auf den Weg nach Gold Saucer bei einem kleidungsgeschäft halten könnten, damit ich nicht die ganze zeit in den gleichen Sachen rumlaufen muss. „Nur in eine Männerboutique!!!" Kam es wie aus einer Pistole geschossen vom General. „Habe ich keine Probleme mit, Sir." Gab ich zurück. Somit machten wir uns auf den Weg, Klara gab mir noch ein kleines Lunchpaket für die lange Fahrt mit.

Nach dem Frühstück nahmen wir einen Wagen von der Shinra Corporation und machten uns auf nach Junon, um von dort aus per Schiff rüber zu fahren, es sollte ungefähr eine Tagesreise werden.  
Am Steuer saß zu erst Zack, und dann Seph, ich saß die ganze Zeit hinten mit Vinc. Die ganze Fahrt über war so langweilig, keiner redete, weil Seph jedes Gespräch im Keim erstickte. Ich konnte mich vor Gähn-Attacken nicht retten, irgendwann ließ ich meinen Kopf einfach auf Vincents Schoß nieder und schloss die Augen.

Kapitel 35:

Als ich aufwachte fand ich mich in einem Bett wieder. ‚Muss während der Fahrt eingeschlafen sein. Wo sind denn die anderen?' Ich stand auf und streckte mich erst mal ausgiebig. Dann wollte ich raus gehen, bemerkte aber das ich nur in Unterwäsche stand. „Also langsam wird es hier zur Gewohnheit das ich in Shorts aufwache, ohne zu wissen wie es dazu kam." Ich hätte mal wieder heulen können. Jetzt musste ich mir erst mal Sachen zum anziehen suchen. Das einzige was mir auffiel war ein kleiner Koffer der auf einem Stuhl stand, ich ging hin und machte ihn auf. Drinnen befanden sich neue Klamotten für mich. „Müssen die Jungs für mich eingekauft haben."  
„Hundertprozentig von den Jungs eingekauft!" Ich hätte sie erwürgen können, die Sachen waren viel zu eng an der Haut, außerdem anstatt normale Unterwäsche zu kaufen hatte ich nur diese Blöden Tangas, ich ziehe so was doch nicht als Kerl an, als Mädchen vielleicht mal ja, aber doch nicht so.  
Nun hatte ich eine eng anliegende schwarze Lederhose an, dazu ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt, wo man jede Unebenheit drunter sehen konnte. Ich band mir noch meinen Haare zusammen, und ging dann raus. Auf dem Gang war keine weitere Person zu erkennen, ich ging ihn lang, bis ich zu einer Treppe kam die ich runter ging, und dann noch durch eine Tür, und ich stand schon an Deck.

Ich liebe es mit einem Schiff zu fahren, die schöne Seeluft, das klare Wasser unter einem, da könnte ich stundenlang über die Reling schauen, nur leider ist der größte Teil meiner Familie Seekrank, deswegen geht dies nicht sehr oft, nur wenn ich mit meinen Großeltern mal an der Ostsee bin.  
Ich ging das Deck entlang, es war nicht sehr viel los, nur ein paar Leute die hier und dort standen und sich unterhielten, aber dies störte mich nicht. Ich ging Richtung Reling, und schaute aufs Meer. Dabei hielt ich mich am Schiffsgeländer fest, ließ mich nach hinten strecken, schloss die Augen und atmete die schöne Seeluft ein.

„Die Gewässer sind heute schön ruhig." Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah neben mir Vinc stehen der seinen Blick aufs Meer richtete. „Du magst das Meer wohl auch  
?" „Wenn es ruhig ist." „Ich glaube das geht jeden so, oder kennst du jemanden der sich bei 5 Meter hohem Wellengang freut?" Nun musste der schwarzhaarige Lächeln. „Weißt du Vinc, wenn du Lächelst gefällst du mir besser als wenn du immer ohne Gesichtsausdruck in der Gegend rum stehst. Du solltest öfters Lächeln." „Wenn ich einen Grund habe tu ich dies auch." „Dann sollten wir anfangen dir genug Gründe zu geben." Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mir in die Augen, dann kam er näher an mich heran und legte seine Hand auf meine linke Wange. Er kam immer näher, mein einziger Gedanke war ‚So schöne tiefe Augen' in die ich immer mehr versank.  
….Halt! Auf einmal merkte ich wie weiche zarte Lippen meine umhüllt hatten, und es gefiel mir auch. Ich schloss meine Augen ein wenig, allerdings so das sie immer noch einen Spalt weit offen waren, damit ich weiter in seine tief roten Augen sehen konnte. Er fing an langsam mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen zu streicheln, um Einlass zu erhalten. Ich schloss meine Augen ganz, und wollte ihm gerade Einlass gewähren, doch in dem Augenblick spürte ich nur wie mein Gegenüber plötzlich nach einem kleinen Aufschrei von mir abließ. Ich öffnete Rasch meine Augen, und sah Zack wie er seinen Ellbogen auf Vincents Kopf hatte. „Was soll das hier denn werden wenn es fertig ist?" Ich sah Zack nur genervt an. „Hat man das nicht gesehen? Oder muss ich es dir erklären?" „Du lässt dich viel zu schnell auf jemanden ein Jan." „Ich lass mich auf niemanden ein." „Ach nein, und was war das eben?" Ich sah ihn mit leicht geneigten Kopf und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Spaß." Sagte ich kurz und knapp. „Spaß?" „Genau." Damit drehte ich mich um, ließ einen etwas verdutzten Zack und einen mit Kopfschmerzen versehenden Vinc stehen, und ging zurück in meine Kajüte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht, hier darf man ja überhaupt keinen Spaß haben." „Schön dass du es endlich einsiehst." Der hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt. „Und was wollen sie jetzt? Vielleicht mir auch noch eine Bergpredigt halten?" Er kam näher auf mich zu, blieb vor mir mit ernstem Gesicht stehen, das sich plötzlich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen entwickelte. „Das würde doch bei dir eh nichts bringen, oder hast du dir schon mal was von mir sagen lassen?" Damit ging er an mir vorbei. ‚Oh ha, aus irgend einem Grund bekomme ich gerade ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.' Ich war mir zu 90 % sicher das er irgendetwas vor hat, und das gefiel mir jetzt schon nicht. ‚Ich glaube ich muss mir gleich ein paar Rettungspläne für besondere Ereignisse ausdenken.' Ich ging weiter.

In meinem Quartier angekommen legte ich mich aufs Bett und musste erst einmal Überlegen. Ich wusste er hat etwas vor, jetzt musste ich ihm nur zuvor kommen, ansonsten bin ich verloren, und kampflose gebe ich sicher nicht auf, also musste ein Plan her um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, oder ihn wenigstens Unsicherheit zu vermitteln.

Kapitel 36:

Das Schiff sollte erst am nächsten Vormittag in Costa Del Sol anlegen, von wo aus es gleich weiter ging, doch bis dahin waren es noch gut 15 Stunden die wir auf dem Schiff verbringen mussten, wir hatten es gerade erst 19 Uhr. Ich hatte mir den ganzen Nachmittag den Kopf zerbrochen, was Seph vorhaben könnte, konnte mir aber außer Strafrunden, bzw. Strafarbeit nichts anderes bei ihm vorstellen, also konnte ich auch keine guten Pläne entwickeln, nur ein paar Rettungstüren die ich mir für den absoluten Notfall aufheben wollte.  
Ich lag also seufzend auf dem Bett, da klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja, bitte?" Die Tür ging auf, und ein etwas geknickter Zack kam rein. Ich setzte mich per Schneidersitz aufs Bett und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Alles in Ordnung Zack?" Er kam auf mich zu und setzte sich zu mir, wobei er laut ausatmete. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen Jan?" Ich sah ihn nur irritiert an. „Klar, du kannst mich alles fragen, ich bin ganz Ohr." Er wendete den Blick von mir ab und schaute nach vorne zur Tür. „Liebst du Vincent?" Ich schaute ihn geschockt an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Na….jedesmal wenn du…Immer wenn du…." Ich sah in freundlich an. „Nun sag schon, ich werde dir sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen." ‚Wie andere Leute.' Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, und redete dann weiter „Wenn du bei ihm bist fangen deine Augen an zu leuchten, und du hängst dich immer nur an ihn, nie an mich." Nun schaute er geknickt nach unten. Na jedenfalls wusste ich jetzt wo der Hase im pfeffer vergraben liegt. Ich musste kurz auflachen was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte, und er mich ansah. „Keine Sorge Zack, ich hege keine solchen Gefühle für Vinc. Ich meine ich kenne ihn doch kaum, wie sollte ich dann so schnell so etwas für ihn empfinden?" Er sah richtig erleichtert aus. Ich lächelte ihn noch mal sanft an, stand auf, und zog ihn mit mir hinaus.  
„Wohin gehen wir denn?" „Das wirst du gleich sehen." Ich ging mit ihm Richtung Schiffsrestaurant. Wenn ich richtig lag, gab es dort etwas das ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken bringt und ihn fröhlich stimmt, denn ich mag lieber einen ausgeflippten Zack, als einen deprimierten.  
„Da währen wir." „Eine Bar?" „Genau." Ein neugieriger Blick mit dem er mich versah. „Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr mit mir feiern?" „Stimmt auch, oder siehst du hier irgendwo ein Fest, bzw. mehr als nur uns beide?" „Nein." „Na also, und für mich gehören zu einer Feier schon mehr als nur zwei Personen und eine Bar." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Hocker, und bestellte mir ein Glas Wasser, Zack setzte sich neben mich mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck, und bestellte sich ein Mixgetränk. Ich ließ ihn einfach erzählen, und hörte zu, was anderes hatte ich eh nicht zu tun, und so konnte ich ihn wenigstens ein klein wenig helfen.

„….nach dem dies geschafft war, kam ich dann zu Shinra….." Hätte ich nur gewusst dass er mir seine Lebensgeschichte (Von der Geburt an) erzählt, hätte ich mir schon vor 4 Stunden die Kante gegeben. Kurz nach 19 Uhr sind wir angekommen, und hatten es jetzt kurz vor 23 Uhr als er noch nicht fertig war zu erzählen, und ohne Pause zwischendurch, ich war schon am Verzweifeln. „Soll es noch etwas für dich sein Jan?" „Nur noch mal dasselbe Bob." Nach dem 12 Mixgetränk hatte Zack schon gar nicht mehr registriert das ich neben ihn saß, ich hätte auch einen Pudel hinsetzten können, und er hätte weiter geredet. „Bist du dir sicher, hast du nicht schon genug?" „Richte doch mal ganz kurz deine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person neben mir." Er hörte Zack kurz zu. „Ich gebe dir lieber einen doppelten mit Schuss." „Danke dir Bob."  
„….dort war ein lustiges Erlebnis sage ich dir. Also das war so, ich war mit einer Einheit in Banora, und dort habe ich dann….." Wir hatten es mittlerweile ungefähr kurz vor 1 Uhr, und er war gerade mal bei der Hälfte seiner Karrierelaufbahn angekommen. Ich hatte mittlerweile meinen… ach was weis ich…ich habe nach dem siebten Glas aufgehört zu zählen, und das war vor 3 Stunden. Ich lag mit dem Kopf nur noch auf der Theke, und wünschte jemand würde ihn das Maul stopfen.  
‚Währe ich doch nur nicht so nett gewesen, ich hätte ihn einfach rausschmeißen sollen. Oder ich hätte einfach sagen sollen das ich in Vinc verknallt bin, alles besser als dies hier.' Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich meine, hat er nicht auch langsam genug, der hat bestimmt schon 30 Mixgetränke intus, und kann noch fließend erzählen, und sich aufrecht halten. Ich währe schon längst übern Jordan. Einschlafen konnte ich auch nicht, denn jedesmal wenn ich die Augen längere zeit geschlossen hatte, schlug er mir auf den Rücken, weil ihm etwas Neues eingefallen ist was er erzählen müsse, so kam es sogar das er mal von seinem 13. Lebensjahr zum 5. wechselte.  
„…. Dann war es soweit, ich hatte meine Waffe gezogen, und dann..." „Solltet ihr nicht langsam mal schlafen gehen? Wir haben nachher noch einen weiten Weg vor uns, ich habe keine Lust euch dorthin zu tragen." Ich wusste nicht wer es war, und es war mir in dem Moment auch egal, aber er stoppte wenigstens Zack, und das hat mir gereicht den Retter meiner Nerven um den Hals zu fallen.  
„Wie kann ich ihnen nur jemals danken." „In dem du mich nicht erwürgst Masaru." ‚Oh, es gab nur einen hier der mich so nennen würde.' Ich ließ von meinem Retter ab, und schaute in zwei Makogrüne Augen. „Ähm…Sir…bitte entschuldigen sie mich." Ich drehte mich noch mal zu Zack um, und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, dann versuchte ich ohne zu stürzen in mein Quartier zu kommen.


	3. Kapitel 37 bis 55

Kapitel 37:

Ich versuchte Heil zum Quartier zu kommen, es stellte sich nur nicht so leicht heraus, jedesmal schien die Wand zum Abstützen nicht ganz dort zu sein wo ich sie haben wollte. „So, damit währe es nicht mehr mit Zack feiern, und kein Aufmuntern von Zack. Habe ich was vergessen?" „Nur deine Brieftasche." Ich drehte mich Ruckartig um, wobei ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor, aber eine Hand auf meinen Rücken stützte mich ab, ich drehte mich langsam um und erkannte Sephiroth hinter mir stehen.  
Er kam ganz nah an mich ran und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. „Komisch, jedesmal wenn du etwas getrunken hast landest du in meinen Armen, warum denn nicht einmal nüchtern." Ich hielt den Atem an, das konnte jetzt nicht war sein. „Bitte entschuldigen sie mich, ich würde gern in meine Kajüte gehen." Ich drehte mich wieder um, und wollte nur noch weg, da hatte ich die Rechnung aber ohne den General gemacht, denn eh ich mich versah nahm er mich schon auf den Arm. „Was soll das?" Er ging nun mit mir im Arm den Gang entlang. „Warum eine Angewohnheit ablegen?" Ich schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Welche Angewohnheit?" Nun schaute er mich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an. „Na jedesmal wenn du mit Zack etwas getrunken hast, landetest du anschließend in meinem Bett." „Hä?" Ich wusste jetzt überhaupt nicht was das sollte, ich bin doch nur einmal bei ihm aufgewacht, und dies auch nicht freiwillig, oder irrte ich mich.  
Noch bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte, waren wir bereits in seinem Quartier. ‚Das ist ja riesig' dachte ich mir nur, das war keine Kajüte, das war ein Apartment. Es gab einen kleinen Flur, der zu einem Bad ging, zu einem Wohnzimmer, zu einer kleinen Küche, und zu einem riesigen Schlafzimmer, das anscheinend sein Ziel war, denn er steuerte genau darauf zu. „Sir, nichts für ungut, und danke das sie mich tragen, aber könnten sie mich bitte runterlassen? Ich würde gerne in meinem Bett schlafen." Anscheinend störte es ihn nicht mal Ansatz weise was ich sagte, denn eh ich mich versah lag ich schon auf dem Bett. „Sir?" „Pscht" Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Mund, ich konnte nur Schlucken und wollte eigentlich nur hier weg.  
Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und lächelte mich sanft an.  
„Du gefällst mir." ‚Hä? Was sollte das jetzt?' „Schön…. Freut mich…. kann ich…. jetzt gehen?" brachte ich nur stotternd hervor. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher, dabei schaute ich ihn ständig in die Augen bis sie an mir vorbei zogen, und ich seine Lippen auf meinen Spürte. Sowohl meine Atmung wie auch mein Herzschlag erhöhten sich.  
Er strich mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen um Einlass zu erhalten, den ich ihm aber nicht gab. Ich war vielleicht ziemlich angetrunken, aber noch konnte ich ein klar denken, und ich wusste dass dies hier im Moment eher ein Fehler währe. Auch wenn ich mir dies immer Gewünscht habe, wusste ich nicht ob dies vielleicht die Falle war die ich bei der letzten Begegnung bemerkt hatte.  
Nach dem er merkte das ich ihn nicht gewähren ließ, beendete er den Kuss, sah mich an und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Dann setzte er wieder sein diabolisches Grinsen auf, das mir dieses mal einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er stand auf, wobei er etwas mit sehr viel Überzeugung in der Stimme sagte. „Du wirst schon noch mir gehören."Damit verließ er das Schlafzimmer.  
Ich wartete noch ungefähr 5 Minuten, stand dann auf und ging in mein Zimmer, zum Glück begegnete ich ihn nicht noch mal.  
Als ich ankam, schmiss ich mich gleich aufs Bett und musste erst einmal das geschehene verarbeiten. ‚Was sollte denn das? Will der mich verarschen? Und was sollte das mit diesen blöden Spruch Du wirst schon noch mir gehören.?' „Der hat sie ja nicht mehr alle, ich gehöre niemanden, und werde es auch niemals, denn werde ich eine Lektion erteilen." Das schwor ich mir, niemand kann so mit mir umgehen ohne die nötigen Konsequenzen zu tragen. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens auf was ich mich gefasst machen kann, und somit viel es mir um einiges leichter den geeigneten Gegenschlag vor zu bereiten.  
Aber erst mal musste ich mich von Zacks Lebensgeschichte erholen, und wollte erst einmal nur schlafen. ‚Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.' mit dem Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte langsam auf da ich irgendetwas Schweres auf meiner Hüfte spürte. Als ich die Augen öffnete schaute ich runter und habe den Mund nicht mehr zu bekommen. Voller Wut und Verwirrtheit. „Was machst du hier?" „Dich aufwecken." „Das geht doch auch anders, dafür musst du nicht auf mir drauf sitzen!" „Aber du sahst so verführerisch aus, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders." Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. „Außerdem höre ich doch das es dir auch gefällt, immerhin schlägt dein Herz schneller." „Ja, weil ich durch den Schock beinahe einen Herzkasper bekam." „Ach, und deswegen bist du rot im Gesicht?" „Was sollen denn diese Fragen hier? Geh endlich runter von mir." „Ich will aber nicht, ist grade so bequem." „Ich warne dich, geh sofort runter, oder….oder ich schreie." „Du bist gemein Jan, ich wollte doch nur ein wenig Spaß." „Sag mal, bin ich hier im Irrenhaus gelandet, oder was?" Nun setzte er sich wieder auf und schaute zu mir. „Wie meinst du denn dies." Ich sah ihn wutentbrannt an. „Wie ich das meine? WIE ICH DAS MEINE???? Könnt ihr eigentlich noch was anderes als nur daran zu denken wie ihr mich flachlegen könnt???" Ich sah ihn immer noch zornig an, Atmete dann aber tief durch und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Würdest du jetzt bitte von mir runter gehen Zack, bitte." Daraufhin stand er auf. „Wir kommen in 20 Minuten an, du solltest dich langsam fertig machen, wir sehen uns gleich auf dem Deck. Ach und Jan…Ich versuche ganz sicher nicht dich flach zu legen wie du sagst…Ich will dich lediglich verführen." Damit schloss er die Tür. „Ich sagte doch ich bin im Irrenhaus."  
Ich stand auf, und ging in das kleine angrenzende Bad, danach zog ich mir schnell ein paar Sachen an, schloss den Koffer wieder, und ging nach oben aufs Deck. Dort standen die drei schon, ich Atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging zu ihnen. ‚Ein toller Urlaub, ich wünschte ich währe jetzt im Shinra Komplex beim Training und nicht mit diesen…diesen…toll, jetzt fällt mir nicht mal mehr ein Schimpfwort für die ein.'

Kapitel 38:

„Morgen." „Schön das du auch schon wach bist Rekrut." ‚Oh, jetzt wieder Rekrut, da scheint jemand schlechte Laune zu haben.' Ich stellte mich nun genau zu den dreien neben Vinc. „Ist dies Costa del Sol?" Ich sah über die Reling auf eine wunderschöne Stadt und einen herrlichen Strand. „Wir legen gleich an, und dann geht es schon weiter." „Wenn alles gut geht sind wir in 3 Stunden am Zielort." „Ach, es wird schon nichts schiefgehen."  
Während sich Zack und Vinc unterhielten ging ich näher an die Reling und schaute voller Begeisterung auf den schönen Sandstrand, dort lagen schon etliche Touristen auf ihren Decken, und einige befanden sich bereits im Wasser. Ich sah ein paar Kinder die über den Strand liefen. „Ich war noch nie an einem Meeresstrand." Sagte ich mehr zu mir aus voller Begeisterung. „Wir können einen Tag früher zurück fahren als geplant, dann könnten wir auch noch einen Tag am Strand einplanen." Ich sah zu meiner linken."Nicht nötig Sir, ich habe keine Lust das sie meinetwegen ihren Urlaub verschwenden." Er sah gerade aus auf die Stadt zu, setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Du hast wohl immer noch nicht gemerkt dass wir deinetwegen Zwangsurlaub haben?" „Meinetwegen?" Er drehte sich um ohne mich anzusehen und ging weg. Ich stand noch ein wenig dort, und musste erst einmal nachdenken.  
Nachdem das Schiff anlegte gingen wir zu einem Jeep der bereits auf uns wartete. Dieses Mal hatten wir einen Fahrer, jetzt mussten nur noch die Sitzplätze verteilet werden.  
Nachdem ich mich durchsetzte, habe ich mich neben unseren Fahrer gesetzt, und die anderen drei auf die Rückbank befördert, denn ich hatte keine Lust in der Mitte von zwei bestimmten zu sitzen. Wir fuhren los, nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich angefangen mich mit dem Fahrer zu unterhalten. Sein Name war Rick, und er ist Soldier der Dritter Klasse. Ich unterhielt mich ein wenig mit ihm über die Ausbildung die er gehabt hatte, und holte mir ein paar wichtige und nützliche Tipps, denn immerhin musste ich bald wieder zurück, und sie fortsetzten, und da ich dank dieses „Urlaubs" einiges Verpasst habe, musste ich mich darauf vorbereiten.  
„Und du musstest wirklich am zweiten Tag es in einer Stunde schaffen?" „Na das war ein Horror sag ich dir." „Nicht schlecht, wir hatten 2 Wochen zeit uns darauf vor zu bereiten." „Wirklich? Dann brauche ich mir also gar nicht so viel Sorgen zu machen, das ist Klasse." „Du wirst es in der Zeit laufen die ich sage." „War ja klar." Damit war das Gespräch kurzzeitig auf Eis gelegt.  
„Also ich würde mich nicht mit dem General anlegen." Flüsterte mir Rick noch zu, worauf hin er von mir nur einen schmollenden Blick bekam was ihn zum Lächeln brachte.

Nach gut 3 Stunden Fahrt, kamen wir endlich an. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Rick, der mir nur noch mal sagte das ich es mir nicht mit Seph verscherzen sollte. Dann stiegen wir in die Seilbahn ein und fuhren los.

Zu erst checkten wir im Hotel ein, was ein paar Probleme mit sich brachte.  
„Was heißt hier sie habe nicht mehr 4 Zimmer?" „Es tut mir sehr Leid Herr General, Sir, aber leider sind durch die Momentanen Festlichkeiten die stattfinden nur noch 2 Doppelbettzimmer verfügbar."  
Ich wendete mich an Zack „Sag mal, habt ihr nicht Vorreserviert?" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Na weißt du, eigentlich bekommt Seph immer die Zimmeranzahl die er will, egal ob er sich vorher anmeldet oder nicht, deswegen haben wir uns gedacht.." „Deswegen dachtet ihr das es nicht nötig sei?!" Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
Nach dem Sephiroth die Empfangsdame beinahe einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hatte, kam er Zähneknirschen zu uns. „Zwei müssen sich jeweils ein Doppelbettzimmer teilen." „Ich schlaf mit Vinc in einem Zimmer." Sagte ich gleich. „Das kommt nicht in Frage." Kam nur ein Zwischenruf von Zack. „Warum denn nicht? Ich darf mir doch aussuchen mit wem ich in einem Bett schlafe." „Das hat damit nichts zu tun."  
Nachdem wir uns nicht einig wurden haben wir beschlossen Hölzchen zu ziehen.

„Na ja, hätte schlimmer enden können." Ich saß Kopfschüttelnd auf dem Bett. „Nun stell dich nicht so an Rekrut. Ich hätte auch lieber ein Einzelzimmer." Ich sah ihn bockig an. „Ich währe aber lieber mit Vincent in einem Zimmer."

Kapitel 39:

Dank eines Überfüllten Hotels, und einer Person die nicht vorreserviert, musste ich mir nun ein Hotelzimmer mit dem ach so lieben und netten General teilen. Unser Zwangsurlaub war gerade mal zur Hälfte beendet, und ich hatte schon mehr erlebt, gelacht und geflucht als in einem Jahr zusammen. Erst erfuhr ich unerwartet das ich Urlaub habe, und das die drei mir nicht von der Pelle rutschen, dann musste ich 120 Kilometer laufen, dann hatte ich ein schönes Erlebnis in einem Striplokal, und zu guter letzt noch eine schöne Schiffsfahrt. Und nun zu allem Überfluss muss ich mir noch ein Bett mit dem Verursacher dieser Erlebnisse teilen. Was kann es schöneres geben.

„Wenn sie mir im Schlaf auch nur noch einmal zu nahe kommen, dann können sie auf den Stühlen schlafen!" „Wer schmiegt sich den im Schlaf immer an mich?" „Jetzt kommen sie mir nicht so! Ich warne sie, lassen sie ihre Hände auf ihrer Seite oder sie können was erleben!" „Wenn du nicht immer die Decke weg ziehen würdest bräuchte ich auch nicht so nah an dich ran rutschen." „Ha! Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wir haben hier zwei Bettdecken! Warum müssen sie ausgerechnet meine haben wollen." „Weil ich nun mal leicht friere." „Das kann doch nicht…Argh!!! Sie bringen mich noch um den Verstand."

Der erste Nachmittag verlief eigentlich ganz normal, ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen, wir hatten uns lediglich umgesehen, und beschlossen was wir an den darauf folgenden 3 Tagen machen wollen. Danach waren wir noch beim Gemeinsamen Abendessen, und gingen dann früh schlafen, damit wir gleich Morgen früh als erstes in die Kampfarena gehen können, damit ein paar Herren ihre Aggressionen freien Lauf lassen können.  
Nun lag ich hier mit Sephiroth in einem Bett und war kurz davor durchzudrehen.

„Wenn sie so leicht frieren, dann lassen sie sich doch einfach noch eine Decke vom Zimmerservice bringen!" „Es ist 23 Uhr, da habe ich keine Lust mehr mich mit dieser Rezeption in Verbindung zu setzten." „Das ist doch nicht mein Problem!" „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an Masaru, es ist doch nur eine Decke." „Es ist meine Decke!" „Da ist doch egal, wenn ich mir schon ein Zimmer mit dir teilen muss dann kann ich wenigstens verlangen das ich das bekomme was ich will." „Aber nicht meine Decke, ich habe keinen Bock hier morgen mit na Lungenentzündung zu liegen." „Dann rutsch doch einfach näher zu mir, und ich werde dich schon wärmen." „Das hätten sie wohl gerne?! Lieber würde ich nochmal mit den Kalm-Wölfen um die Wette rennen als näher an sie heran zu kommen!" „Nun stell dich nicht so an, die anderen beiden male hattest du doch auch kein Problem damit." „Was denn für andere male? Es war nur einmal, und das war nur weil ich mir die Kante gegeben habe!" „Und was war in meinem Zimmer bei Shinra?" „Ich war nie in ihren Zimmer. Ich meine ich würde mich doch wohl erinnern wenn ich…… Moment mal."  
Jetzt viel mir doch glatt wieder ein, das ich nach der Feier mit den Jungs in einem anderen Zimmer aufwachte, aber das konnte doch unmöglich…..nein, das kann nicht….Ach verdammte sch…. „Sie meinen doch nicht nach meiner Geburtstagsfeier, oder etwa doch?" „Kommt die Erinnerung also langsam zurück?" „Wie? Warum? Und vor allem, weshalb?" „Ich hatte dich kurz nach 2 Uhr im Fahrstuhl angetroffen, und du bist mir gleich um den Hals gefallen. Als ich dich aufforderte mich los zu lassen und in dein Quartier zu gehen bist du einfach nur eingeschlafen, und da ich keine Lust hatte den ganzen Weg zurück zu laufen, oder dich dort liegen zu lassen hatte ich dich mit genommen." „In ihr Bett?" „Nein, erst hatte ich dich aufs Sofa gelegt, doch nach einiger Zeit bist du dann in mein Schlafzimmer gekommen, hast dich ausgezogen und bist zu mir ins Bett gekommen." „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, so was würde ich nie machen." „Glaub was du willst, jedenfalls hattest du in dieser Nacht keine Probleme damit dich an mich zu klammern."  
Ich war kurz vorm überkochen. „Sie können viel erzählen wenn der Tag lang ist." Mit den Worten stand ich auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich hatte keine Lust mich über etwas zu streiten woran ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, und woran ich mich im Moment auch überhaupt nicht erinnern will.

Ich stand vor einer anderen Zimmertür und klopfte an. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis mir ein verschlafener schwarzhaariger die Tür öffnete. „Jan? Was willst du denn hier?" „Kann ich vielleicht heute Nacht bei euch beiden mit schlafen?" Zack sah mich nur verdutzt an, musste dann aber Lächeln und bat mich herein. Drinnen Angekommen lag Vinc immer noch schlafend im Bett, und hatte wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit bekommen das ich angeklopft hatte. „Leider ist nicht viel Platz, da Vinc sich sehr breit macht." „Ach das geht schon." ‚Alles ist besser als bei jemand anderen zu schlafen.' dachte ich mir und legte mich genau in die Mitte. Nach kurzer Zeit bin ich auch eingeschlafen.

Kapitel 40:

‚Ok, beruhige dich Jenni. Überleg noch mal ganz kurz wie es dazu kam. Ich bin aus dem Zimmer mit Seph geflüchtet, weil ich die Möglichkeit hatte entweder eine Lungenentzündung zu bekommen, oder in seinen Armen zu schlafen.' Ich musste kurz überlegen, denn ich lag gerade im Bett von Zack und Vinc, nur das dieses mal die beiden in meinem Armen lagen, bzw. sich meine Arme gekrallt hatten, und mit ihnen gerade kuschelten! Ich wusste nur eines, gleich wenn ich aufgestanden bin werde ich zur Rezeption gehen, und mir ein Einzelzimmer geben lassen, auch wenn ich dafür im Keller schlafen muss.  
Ich dachte eigentlich ich währe hier bei den beiden sicher, das sie schon nichts dummes anstellen werde, tja, habe ich mich leider geirrt, auch während sie schlafen können sie einen ganz schön an die Wäsche gehen.  
Mal versuchte ich ein Bein von Zack von meiner Hüfte zu schieben, dann wieder Vinc´s Kopf von meiner Brust, oder auch mal eine Hand von einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle weg zu befördern. „Ich wusste doch ich bin im Irrenhaus."  
Einschlafen durfte ich nun auch nicht mehr, denn ich musste immer damit rechnen dass irgendein Körperteil von den Beiden auf einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle landet, dass jetzt schon mindestens 6-mal passiert ist. Ich lag also in der Mitte mit offenen Augen und schnalzte nur mit der Zunge.  
Und schon wieder konnte ich Zacks Hand von meiner Brust befördern. „Will kuscheln." Ach ja, habe ich schon erwähnt das sie im Schlaf reden? „Wie kleine Kinder." Ich kam mir wirklich wie eine Mutter mit ihren zwei Söhnen vor, nur das diese beiden hier einen immerzu begrapschen. Mich aufrichten konnte ich auch nicht, da meine Kraft leider nicht reichte diese beiden von mir zu hieven. Also lag ich hier frustriert.

Wir hatten es nun endlich Morgen, jetzt musste ich die beiden nur noch wecken um hier raus zu kommen. „Aufwachen!!!!" „Hm…?" Zack wachte zu erst auf, öffnete langsam seine Augen, und schaute auf den Arm, den er immer noch mit Kraft festhielt. Dann schaute er an ihn hoch. „Jan?" „Nein der Weihnachtsmann, und nun lass mich los." „Hm?" „Du sollst mich loslassen, und dann hilf mir Vincent aufzuwecken, bevor ich überhaupt keine Gefühle mehr in meinen Armen habe." Er kniff nochmal seine Augen zu, und öffnete sie dann wieder. ‚Ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.' War mein Gedanke als ich Zacks Lächeln war nahm. „Das heißt du kannst dich nicht bewegen?" Ich musste schlucken, und riss meine Augen auf, Zacks Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Was hast du vor?" „Nur ein wenig spielen." „Fass mich an und du bist Tod." „Was willst du denn machen? Mich beißen? Bitte, habe ich keine Probleme mit." „Das ist… Du kannst doch………..VINCENT!!!!!! WACH AUF!!!!!!!"  
„Hmmm?" Gott sei Dank, endlich erwachte auch Dornröschen aus seinem Tiefschlaf. „Hm?" er sah mich fragend an. „Jan? Was machst du hier?" „Er will mit uns spielen." „Das will ich überhaupt nicht." „Ach komm schon, deshalb bist du doch mitten in der Nacht zu uns beiden gekommen, und wolltest mit uns schlafen." „Er kam in der Nacht?" „Ja, und hat sich gleich neben dich gelegt, aber du bist ja nicht aufgewacht." Nun schaute Vinc mich auch noch mit großen Augen an. „Glaub ihm kein Wort! Ich bin nur hergekommen, weil ich nicht bei Sephiroth schlafen konnte." ‚Hier konnte ich auch nicht schlafen.' Er sah mich noch kurz ungläubig an, ließ meinen Arm los und stand auf. „So, und nun du Zack, würdest du jetzt bitte auch meinen Arm loslassen?" „Ach ich will aber nicht." „Wolltest du nicht mit Sephiroth zum Morgentraining?" kam es nun gleichgültig von Vinc aus dem Bad." Als der jüngere dies vernahm schaute er zur Uhr, und ist mit ein paar Verfluchungen aufgesprungen, zog sich schnell an, und rannte raus. „Na endlich kann ich aufstehen." Ich richtete mich im Bett auf. „Du siehst geschafft aus." Ich schaute nach vorne und sah Vinc wie er im Türrahmen stand und gerade sein Stirnband ummachen wollte. „Tja, woran das wohl lag?" Er kam auf mich zu, und setzte sich auf die rechte Bettkante. „Du solltest dich erst einmal ausschlafen, ich werde mich um die beiden kümmern. Wenn wir von der Kampfarena zurück sind komm ich dich wecken." Ich sah ihn mit großen und glanzerfüllten Augen an. „Das währe super." Er schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln und wuschelte kurz durch meine Haare bevor er aufstand und raus ging. ‚Endlich schlafen.' Ich kuschelte mich gleich wieder zurück in die Kissen, und hatte auch keine Probleme damit schnell einzuschlafen.

„Jan."…."Hey, aufwachen." Ich wachte langsam auf und sah gleich in zwei rote Augen. „Vincent, seit ihr schon zurück? Ihr seit doch eben erst gegangen." „Das war vor 3 Stunden. Die beiden müssen noch etwas erledigen." „Na dann." Ich wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen. „Möchtest du nicht frühstücken gehen?" „Ok, ich stehe gleich auf." „Ja klar, und dann schläfst du wieder ein. Los raus aus den Federn." „Du kennst mich viel zu gut Vincent, das ist gar nicht schön." Ich streckte mich und stand auf. „Ich bin eben ein guter Beobachter." „Ach, und was hast du bei mir so beobachtet?" Er lächelte mir nur zu. „Geh dich lieber schnell umziehen, bevor Sephiroth wieder da ist, oder möchtest du dich vor ihn umziehen?" „Ich gehe ja schon." Damit verließ ich das Zimmer, und ging zu dem anderen zurück, und machte mich fertig.  
Nachdem ich mich mal wieder in viel zu enge Kleidung gedrückt hatte, ging ich runter ins Hotelrestaurant, und Frühstückte erst einmal.  
Dann kamen die anderen beiden auch schon zurück und setzten sich zu mir an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen, na gut gekämpft?" „Klar, wir sind immerhin spitzen Kämpfer." „Und wer war besser?" „Na wer schon?" „Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch Herr General." Er sah mich nur emotionslos an. „Immer noch sauer wegen der Sache heute Nacht?" „Was ist denn passiert?" „Nichts was dich angehen müsse Fair!" Damit stand Seph auf und ging raus. Zack sah ihn nur verwirrt hinterher, und fragte mich dann noch was passiert sein, worauf ich allerdings nicht antwortete.  
Nachdem ich fertig war, sowohl mit dem essen als auch mit den Nerven stand ich auf und ging zurück ins Zimmer um Seph zu sagen das wir los gehen wollen. Zack wollte sich um Vinc kümmern. Ich ging ins Zimmer rein. „Herr General?" Kein Sephiroth im Zimmer. ‚Komisch. Na was solls, wird bestimmt gleich wieder kommen.' Ich legte mich Rücklings aufs Bett und wartete.

Kapitel 41:

„Wann kommt er denn endlich?" „Ich wusste überhaupt nicht das ich dir so fehle." Ich schrak auf und sah Seph genau bei der Tür stehen. „Sir!" Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, als er auf mich zu kam und mich zurück ins Bett drückte. „Was soll das, Sir?" Wieder dieses dämonische Grinsen. „Nenn mich Sephiroth." „Hä?" „Na ich habe keine Lust das du General stöhnst wenn ich dich verwöhne." Damit fing er an mit seinen Lippen meine Hals entlang zu gleiten, was mir einen Regelrechten Schauer durch den Körper jagte. „Sir? Die anderen." „Ich sagte doch nenn mich Sephiroth. Die anderen beiden sind beschäftigt." „Was?" Nun schaute Seph hoch und sah mir in die Augen. „Ich habe ihnen eben einen Auftrag gegeben, den müssen sie erst ausführen. Und in der Zwischenzeit nehme ich mir das was ich diese Nacht nicht bekam. Ich sagte dir doch, du wirst mir gehören." Er kam ganz nah heran und flüsterte „Mir ganz alleine." Damit fing er an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. „Aber ich will nicht… hören sie auf…. sie haben kein Recht dazu!!!" „Doch!" „Hä?" Er ließ von mir ab und schaute mir wieder in die Augen. „Du bist merkwürdig Masaru." „Wie….Wie soll ich das verstehen?" „Du bist der erste der sich mir wiedersetzt, das gefällt mir. Du hast keine Angst vor mir." Ich sah ihn nur irritiert an. Dann ließ er mich los, und stand auf. „Beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht aufhören! Verstanden Rekrut!" Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. ‚Schon wieder Rekrut, er hat schon wieder schlechte Laune.' Damit stand ich auf. „Wie lange werden die beiden denn brauchen Sir?" „Sie warten unten in der Lobby." „Was??? Ich dachte sie.." „Tja, ich spiele eben auch gerne." Damit verließ er das Zimmer wieder. „Super." Nun ging ich auch raus, und begab mich zur Lobby  
„Na das hat aber lange gedauert, was habt ihr denn noch gemacht?" Zack kann einen manchmal wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. Ich setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf, ging auf die drei zu, und sagte „hemmungslosen und wilden…..Talk" damit ging ich an einen absolut geschockten Zack vorbei auf Vinc zu, und hackte mich gleich bei ihn ein, was dem lieben General ein kleines knurren entlockte, was ich sehr interessant fand. ‚Das könnte ich noch gut ausnutzen.' Damit verließen wir das Hotel.  
„Und wohin gehen wir nun als erstes?" wollte ich wissen. „Wir können uns mit der Round Square einen Überblick über die Attraktionen beschaffen." „Das ist ne gute Idee Vinc." Damit schmiegte ich mich noch enger an ihn, was nun den beiden anderen zusammen ein knurren entlockte.

„So, da währen wir." „Die ist aber hoch." „Na dann lass uns einsteigen Jan." Ich schaute nun zu Zack der mit einem Grinsen dort stand. „Ähm…weist du, vielleicht sollte ich lieber hier unten warten." Ich lächelte noch mal kurz, drehte mich um, und nahm auf einer Bank platz. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja klar, es geht mir gut. Ich habe einfach nur keine Lust mehr mit der Round Square zu fahren, das ist alles." Vinc setzte sich neben mich, und legte dabei seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Wenn du Höhenangst hast, kannst du dieses ruhig sagen." Ich schaute ihn ein wenig neugierig an. „So leicht durchschaubar?" Nun musste der schwarzhaarige wieder Lächeln. „Wie währe es wenn ich dir helfe?" „Wie denn? Da kann man nicht helfen." Ich sah nun ein wenig schmollend auf den Boden, wobei er mich näher an mich zog, so dass mein Kopf genau auf seiner Brust lag. „Hörst du?" Ich schloss die Augen und horchte. „Dein Herzschlag. Was ist damit?" „Höre einfach hin."…"Beruhigend." „Siehst du. Wenn du oben angst bekommst, dann höre einfach meinen Herzschlag zu." Nun musste ich auflachen. Ich richtete mich auf und sah ihn belustigend in die Augen. „Und was ist wenn mich eine Horde Monster verfolgen? Soll ich dann auch meinen Kopf einfach auf deine Brust legen?" Er sah mich ernst an. „Wenn dies passieren sollte werde ich jedes einzelne einen entsetzlichen Tod sterben lassen." Nun musste ich schlucken, wenn dies seine Art ist jemanden zu beruhigen, na dann Prost Mahlzeit. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, stand auf, und ging zurück zur Round Square, wo die beiden bereits ungeduldig warteten. „Hey, wieder alles in Ordnung?" „Sind das zwei oder vier Sitzer?" „Ähm…ich glaube vier Sitzer" „Gut. Vinc, wollen wir?" Die beiden schauten dumm aus der Wäsche als ich mit Vinc einstieg, und mich genau neben ihn setzte. Dann zuckten sie nur mit der Schulter und setzten sich uns gegenüber.

Die Fahrt ging los, am Anfang war alles in Ordnung, ich hatte einen schönen Blick nach draußen, und habe wie ein kleines Kind an der Scheibe geklebt, und jedesmal Vinc an dem Arm gezogen wenn er sich was ansehen sollte.  
Doch dann ging es los. Ab einer bestimmten Höhe konnte ich einfach nicht mehr raus sehen. Ich saß dort, beide Hände auf den Knien zu Fäusten geballt, schnelle Atmung und Schweißausbrüche, ein normaler Panikausbruch. „Jan, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, du bist ja ganz blass." „Es geht mir gut…Es geht mir gut….Es geht mir gut…." „Und deswegen wiederholst du es ständig?" „Nun sei doch mal ruhig Seph, du siehst doch dass es ihm nicht gut geht!" „Und? Dagegen kann ich auch nichts machen." „Wie kann man nur so Gefühllos sein?" „Angeboren." „Du bist….."  
Während sich die beiden stritten wie ein altes Ehepaar, zog mich Vinc zu sich, und ich schloss meine Augen, und hörte einfach nur auf seinen Herzschlag. Als die beiden dies sahen, schwiegen sie. „Wa…?" „Höhenangst." Kam es knapp und trocken von Vinc. „Und warum sagt er das nicht einfach? Wir hätten ihn schon nicht geköpft." „Also bei dir bin ich mir da aber nicht so sicher." Dieser Kommentar von Zack wurde nur mit einem Knurren quittiert, was ihn gleich ruhig werden ließ, und mir ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

Die Fahrt war zu Ende und wir stiegen aus. Zu erst die beiden Streithähne, dann Vinc, und zum Schluss kam ich. Nur leider hatte ich noch ganz schön weiche Knie, was mich zum schwanken brachte, und ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor, doch zum Glück konnte ich mich an einen Arm festhalten, und klammert mich daran.

Kapitel 42:

„Vorsichtig, den Arm brauch ich noch." Ich schaute hoch und sah in zwei Makogrüne Augen. „Sir? Oh, bitte entschuldigen sie Sir." Damit ließ ich seinen Arm los und wollte gerade zu Vinc gehen, als Seph mich einhackte. „Hä? Was soll das, Sir?" Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr. „Du denkst doch wohl nicht ich lasse dich wieder zu Valentine." Ich schaute ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, was ihn ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. „Na toll! Wann hackst du dich denn mal bei mir ein?" „Ich habe mich nirgends eingehackt." „Ach, und was ist das große silberhaarige Ding an deinem Arm?" Wie gesagt, manchmal kann er einem echt auf die Nerven gehen, ich meine, ich kann doch selbst entscheiden an wen ich mich klammere, oder brauche ich dafür seine Unterschrift?! Ich schloss kurz die Augen, räusperte mich noch mal kurz, setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf, und legte meinen Kopf auf Sephs Oberarm. „Wollen wir weiter, Sephiroth?" Als ich seinen Namen mit einer Verliebtheit in der Stimme aussprach, flog Zacks Kinnlade auf den Boden. Wir gingen weiter, wobei der jüngere ständig hinter und irgendetwas unverständliches brabbelte, und uns zwei hinter her schlurfte.

Unser nächstes Ziel war die Wonder Square Sektion. Als wir ankamen, staunte ich nicht schlecht, es ist wirklich was anderes wenn man es in Real sieht. „Wow, so viele Spiele." „Und, was wollen wir zuerst machen, Jan?" Mir stockte der Atem, jetzt hatte doch glatt Seph mich beim Namen genannt. Ich schaute verunsichert zu ihm hoch. „Sir? Wie meinen sie?" Er sah mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, und sein Blick fing an bedrohlich zu werden. „Ähm… ich meinte….Sephiroth, haha, genau….Also, was machen wir als nächstes?" Ich versuchte mich dabei aus der Klammerung zu befreien, was mir nicht gelang. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, schlimmer als jede Klette. Jetzt geh doch endlich ab.' Ich gab auf, pustete mir in die Stirn und senkte mein Haupt. „Ich sagte doch, ich las dich nicht los. Da kannst du noch so sehr zerren, ich bin stärker als du." Ich schaute ihn an, und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf. „Das bestreitet ja auch keiner, aber dennoch brauche ich beide Arme um ein Spiel hier zu spielen, oder etwa nicht?!" ‚Jetzt soll er es doch weiter versuchen.' Plötzlich entwickelte sich auf seinem Gesicht auf ein Lächeln. „Ich werde dein anderer Arm sein." „Das ist nicht ihr ernst? Das geht doch nicht, so kann man doch kein Spiel gewinnen." „Wir werden es ja sehen." Und schon zog er mich hinter sich her. Vinc und Zack verfolgten unsere Unterhaltung ohne sich einzumischen. ‚Dafür werde ich mich später noch bei den beiden bedanken, lassen mich hier mit dem alleine.'  
Während Seph mich zu einem 3D-Kampfsimulator führte, gingen die anderen beiden jeweils zum Mog House und "G Bike"-Spiel, was ich eigentlich lieber gemacht hätte, und deswegen Zack traurig hinter her sah.  
„Gut, den Kampfsimulator kann man also als Team besiegen, toll. Können wir dennoch etwas anderes machen?" Wir hatten ihn gleich beim ersten Mal geschlagen, und das innerhalb von 30 Sekunden. Noch bevor ich etwas machen konnte, hatte Seph ihn schon erledigt. „Und was schwebt dir vor?" „Mir egal, nur sollte ich auch mal zum Schuss kommen." „Zum Schuss?" Er sah mich mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen an. ‚Oh, ich und meine große Klappe.' „Ähm..ich meinte da wo ich auch mal ran kann." „Wo du mal ran kommst?" Das Grinsen wurde größer. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, muss denn alles was ich sage Zweideutig sein?' Ich hätte schon wieder heulen können. „Ha, ich hab es." Ich sah ihn Freude strahlend an, und zog ihn hinter mir her.

„Hier, das möchte ich als nächstes machen!" „Das ‚Torpedo Attack'-Spiel?" „Genau." „Du hast einen komischen Geschmack was unterhaltsame Spiele angeht." Toll, jetzt muss er mich auch noch kritisieren. Ich setzte mein Schadenfrohes Lächeln auf. „Sie können es wohl nicht." ‚Oh ha, getroffen und versenkt!" „Ich kann alles, ich will es nur nicht." „Klar, und ich bin der Papst." „Der wer?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, bis mir einfiel das es hier ja gar keinen Vatikan gibt. „Ähm, vergessen sie es einfach, war nur so ein Redenswendung aus meiner Heimat, hat keinen tieferen Sinn." Ich winkte mit der Hand ab. „So, zurück zu dem Spiel." „Das Spiel ist langweilig." Ich weis nicht warum, aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, das er es nicht konnte, und auf der ganzen Linie versagen würde, und das wollte ich sehen, also setzte ich Trick Nr. 17 ein. „Wie währe es mit einer Wette." Nun sah er mich neugierig an, ich musste Grinsen. „Wenn sie es schaffen zu gewinnen, werde ich egal was passiert die ganze Nacht bei ihnen im Bett bleiben." „Einverstanden." Das ging jetzt aber ganz schön schnell. „Äh…gut." Ich schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Damit wir uns Richtig verstehen, sie bleiben dann auf ihrer Seite, und ich auf meiner. Klar?!" Er sah mich nur mit einem Siegesreichen Lächeln an. „Ich Akzeptire die Wette."  
Damit ging das Spiel los....….und war schon nach 2 Minuten zu Ende. Ich lag heulend auf dem Boden, jeder der weis warum möge bitte die Hand heben. „Tja, das wird bestimmt eine schöne Nacht heute, nicht war?" „Wie? Warum? Ich war mir doch so sicher…" „Was? Das ich verlieren würde? Tja, Trick Nr. 17. Ich wusste das du es dir nicht verkneifen könntest mich verlieren zu sehen." Oh, ich hätte ihn erwürgen können, da hat der doch glatt mit mir gespielt. „Nun reiß dich aber zusammen. Ich werde dir schon nicht zu nahe kommen, war ja abgemacht." „Versprochen?" „Von mir aus wird diese Nacht nichts ausgehen." Dann beugte er sich zu mir runter. „Aber wenn du dich bei mir anschmiegen solltest, werde ich keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen, und die Abmachung ist hinne." Damit drehte er sich um, und sammelte Vinc und Zack ein.

Wir verließen die Wonder Square Sektion wieder, und begaben uns zu einem Restaurant, um dort zum Mittag zu essen. Das meiste auf der Speisekarte verstand ich nicht genau, oder besser gesagt ich wusste nicht von welchem Tier es ist, oder welches Teil es von einem Tier war. Am Ende bestellte ich mir das gleiche wie Vinc, dies hörte sich von allen am besten an. „Gegrillter Fisch mit Beilage" da kann man wirklich nichts falsch machen.  
Pustekuchen. Hat schon mal jemand einen Fisch mit Fühlern und Glotzaugen zum Essen gesehen? Also ich nicht, und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht gleich aufs Klo zu rennen. Ich schob es von mir weg. „Was ist denn, nicht gut?" „Nein, ich habe einfach nur keinen Appetit mehr, das ist alles." Nachdem ich es immer noch nicht gegessen hatte, hat sich Zack drüber gemacht, und es aufgegessen.  
Nach wir fertig waren ging es weiter. Nun war das Chocobo Square an der Reihe. Endlich konnte ich mal einen Chocobo in echt sehen, bis jetzt hatte ich hier noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Wir setzten uns auf die Tribüne. Der einzige der Wettete war Zack, wir anderen schauten nur zu, und mussten hinterher Zack wieder aufbauen.

Ich saß neben Vinc, neben mir saß Seph, und Zack stand immer noch am Geländer geknickt, und wartete auf das nächste Rennen. „Sagt mal, kann man die Chocobo eigentlich auch Streicheln?" „Ich glaube nicht dass dies möglich ist, die Trainer wollen bestimmt nicht das ein Fremder sich einen ihrer Renn-Chocobos nähert." „Das ist schade. Ich hätte gerne mal einen gestreichelt." Nun saß ich schmollend in der Mitte, bis Seph mich am Arm hoch zog, und mich hinter sich her zog. Zack und Vinc schauten uns nur verdattert hinterher.  
Wir gingen von der Tribüne runter zu den Ställen. „Hatte Vinc nicht gesagt das man ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen könne?" Wir standen nun vor einem schönen schwarzen Chocobo. „Der ist schön, so einen hätte ich auch gerne." Ich schwärmte richitg. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Hand raus gestreckt und ihn berührt, doch da kam dann schon der Reiter. „Tut mir leid, Zuschauer sind hier unten nicht gestattet, ich muss sie bitten dieses Gelände zu verlassen." Ich seufzte kurz, und wollte mich wieder um drehen, wurde aber am Arm festgehalten. „Wie viel?" Ich sah Seph nun verdutzt an, genau so wie der Reiter. „Bitte entschuldigen sie, Sir?" Er ging auf den Reiter mit ernster Mine zu, was ihn ins zittern brachte. „Wie viel?" „Ich…ich verstehe sie nicht….Herr…Herr General." Nun sah er ihn genau in die Augen, wobei der Reiter auf der Stelle den Blick ausweichte, und sogar schon anfing zu heulen. ‚Alles Schlappschwänze in dieser Welt.' Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, war es denn wirklich so schwer einen Blick zu erwidern, ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen? „Ich will von ihnen auf der Stelle wissen wie viel dieser Chocobo kostet!" Ich kriegte den Mund nicht mehr zu. „Ich…Ich….weis nicht…Sir." Der Reiter wurde immer kleiner, und währe am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Dann holen sie auf der Stelle jemanden der mir diese Frage beantworten kann, oder kommen sie mir nie wieder unter die Augen!" Der Reiter drehte sich schneller um als man sehen konnte und rannte weg. „Uh, das hat gesessen." Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Handgelenk und musste mir einen Lachanfall verkneifen. „Ich dachte du wolltest ihn streicheln?" Ich sah Seph nun an. „Oh, darf ich wirklich?" Das erste mal das ich ihn anfasste, zuerst streichelte ich ihm am Hals, was ihm zu gefallen schien, dann streckte er seinen Kopf zu mir, und ich kraulte ihn dort.

Ich war total in Gedanken, und konzentrierte mich nur auf den Chocobo vor mir, bis ich zwei Arme spürte, die sich um meine Hüfte legten und mich nach hinten zogen. „Wenn du reiten willst, musst du es mir nur sagen." Dieser Unterton gefiel mir gar nicht. „Nein, danke, ich bin so schon zufrieden."  
Warmer Atem auf meinem Hals. „Bist du dir sicher?" „J…Ja." Warmer Atem an meinem Ohr. „Ganz sicher?" „Sir, vielleicht sollten wir wieder zu Vinc und Zack gehen, sie machen sich bestimmt schon Gedanken." „Ich habe dir doch angeboten mich beim Namen zu nennen." ‚Na super, und was jetzt, Jenni überleg….Bingo.' „Aber sie sagten doch, ich sollte ihn nur beim stöhnen aussprechen, und das muss ich nun mal nicht. Also." Bei diesen Worten wurde er auf einmal ganz ruhig, und ich konnte mich aus seiner Umarmung rausreißen, und ging zurück zur Tribüne.

Das Lied ist von Farin Urlaub: Noch einmal  
Kapitel 43:

„Na, ist Zack immer noch deprimiert?" „Deprimierter." „Wirklich? Geht denn so was?" „Wenn er das andere Rennen auch verloren hat? Ja!" Ich ging auf Zack zu und legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey Zack, sei nicht traurig, du weist doch wie das Sprichwort lautet." „Welches Sprichwort denn?" Nun sah er mich verheißungsvoll an. „Na, Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe, das kennt doch jeder." „Heißt das?" Jetzt sah ich ihn in die Augen, und hätte mich Ohrfeigen können. „Das heißt es nicht!!!" Damit drehte ich mich um und ging zurück zu Vinc, und setzte mich neben ihn. „Muss denn alles was ich sage auf die Goldwaage gelegt werden?!" „Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen." Ich sah den schwarzhaarigen in die Augen, und legte danach meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Vinc, mein Retter, der einzige hier der nicht versucht mir ständig an die Wäsche zu gehen." „Glaubst du!!!" „Hä?" Ich richtete mich auf und sah Seph hinter mir stehen. „Wir gehen zurück, das Chocobo Square wird gleich schließen." „Jetzt schon? Ich hätte gerne noch auf ein Rennen gesetzt um noch einmal zu Verlieren." Damit verließ Zack die Tribüne, dicht gefolgt von einem seufzenden Vinc, und mir. „Masaru!!!" Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. „Sir?!" „Herkommen." Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an, und ging dann auf ihn zu. „Sir?" „Ich will dass du um 19.45 Uhr pünktlich bereit stehst." „Hä? Wofür denn?...Sir?" „Das wirst du schon sehen." Damit ging er ebenfalls von der Tribüne. „Und sei pünktlich in der Lobby!" ‚Er hat wieder etwas vor.' Ich ging nur Kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Wir gingen noch kurze Zeit durch eine kleine Einkaufspassage in der wir noch zu Abend aßen. Ich hatte mir wieder etwas geholt, was ich kannte. Normales Brot mit Marmelade. „Du solltest auch was Warmes essen." „Geht schon, ich muss eh auf meine Linie achten." „Wenn dir dies so wichtig ist, kann ich gleich Morgen früh mit dir das Lauftraining wieder aufnehmen." „Nein danke Sir, ich habe Urlaub, da möchte ich mich nicht quälen." „Das ist doch keine Qual." „Für einen der so durchtrainiert ist, ist es auch nicht so ein Problem, aber für einen Normalo wie mich schon." Damit drehte ich mich um, und ging zu unseren Tisch, und setzte mich zu den anderen beiden, die bereits angefangen hatten zu essen. „Na dann guten Appetit." Damit fing ich auch an meine kleine Schnitte zu essen. ‚Wenn das hier so weitergeht bestehe ich bald nur noch aus Knochen, ich sollte mir dringend eine Lektüre übers Einheimische essen besorgen, damit ich weiß was, was ist.'

Nachdem wir fertig waren gingen wir zurück ins Hotel. Zack und Vinc wollten heute Abend aus irgendeinen Grund alleine in ihrem Zimmer bleiben, und lediglich einen Film ansehen. Ich war zwar ein wenig traurig, aber konnte ja nichts gegen machen. So ging ich in unser Zimmer, und stellte mich erst einmal unter die Dusche, denn wer weiß was Seph heute Abend wieder vor hat, und wann ich wieder komme. Noch eine schöne Angewohnheit die ich habe, schön für mich, schlecht vielleicht für andere. Ich singe unheimlich gerne unter der Dusche.

_____________________________________________

Wenn Blicke töten könnten,  
wär's um mich geschehen.  
Du wirkst so kalt,  
und bist beinahe schön.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten,  
hätt ich's hinter mir.  
Ich kriech auf allen Vieren  
hinter dir.

Nichts ist so grausam wie dies Spiel. Du gibst mir wenig und doch viel. Und was ich  
will ist noch mehr Schmerz. Wenn du mich quälst, will ich noch mehr. Ich brauch es  
hart, ich hab es schwer. Bitte bricht mir nicht nur das Herz.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten, lass mich schreien. Aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Oh, bitte, sag nicht nein.  
Du machst mich glücklich -  
das muss Liebe sein.

Ein blaues Auge für jedes Rendezvous. Fass mich ruhig hart an, pack noch fester zu.  
Ein blaues Auge ist noch lange nicht genug. Ich brauch mehr Blut auf meinem  
Bettbezug.

Ich bitte dich, sei nicht zu zart.  
Ich brauch es jetzt, ich brauch es hart. Ich brauche dich, aber du nimmst mich kaum  
wahr. Ich bin so einsam, wenn du gehst. So wie du mir den Kopf verdrehst, hab ich  
danach ein Schleuderthrauma.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten, lass mich schreien. Aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Brich mir das Nasenbein.  
So wie du zuschlägst -  
das muss Liebe sein.

Hab keine Flugzeuge im Bauch.  
Nein, es ist ein stabiler Arbeiterschuh. Ich hab so lang dafür gebraucht, 'ne Frau  
zu finden, die so hart ist wie du.  
Doch jetzt bin ich hier.  
Alleine mit dir.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten wie ein Schwein,  
aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Oh, bitte, sei gemein.  
Ich bin mir sicher,  
das muss Liebe sein.

Dein Wille ist Gesetz,  
deine Worte Religion.  
Deine Wünsche sind Befehle,  
und ich eile schon.

_____________________________________________

Hätte ich gewusst das jemand dieses Lied mit hört, hätte ich mir den Mund zu geklebt. Ich stellte das Wasser aus, und ging raus, doch nicht ohne vorher einen Herzkasper zu bekommen. „WAS MACHEN SIE HIER???!!!" Ich krallte mir schnell eines der Handtücher und wickelte es mir um die Hüfte. „Ich habe nur zu gehört." „Sie könne doch nicht einfach ins Bad gehen wenn jemand unter der Dusche steht, das gehört sich nicht!!!" „Ich kann machen was ich will."Ich schlug mir mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Würden sie jetzt bitte das Bad verlassen! Ich würde mich gerne umziehen!" „Warum denn? Du kannst dich doch auch vor mir anziehen." „RAAAAUUUUUSSSSS!!!!!!" Damit drückte ich ihn aus der Tür, und schloss sie ab. „Das gibt es nicht, hier hat man nirgends seine Ruhe, wenn es so weiter geht muss ich noch einen Leibwächter anschaffen." Damit zog ich mich um.

Kapitel 44:

‚19:30 Uhr, noch 15 Minuten Zeit, ich sollte langsam runter gehen, sonst muss ich wieder irgendwelche Konsequenzen tragen.' Ich verließ das Zimmer seufzend. Ich wusste ja nicht was Seph vorhat, deswegen zog ich mir lediglich eine dunkelblaue Jeans mit einem weißen T-Shirt und einer schwarzen Weste an, meine Haare hatte ich dieses mal offen gelassen, jedenfalls waren die Sachen wieder mal zu eng. ‚Ich freue mich schon richtig auf meinen Kleiderschrank, vor allem diese Verdammte Unterwäsche, die Zwickt immer so.'  
Ich ging die Stufen runter, und stand in der Lobby, kein Sephiroth zu sehen. Ich setzte mich in eine kleine Sitzecke die gegenüber der Rezeption stand, von dort hatte ich einen guten Blick auf die Treppe, und wartete nun auf meinen, naja, nicht gerade für mich freiwilligen Begleiter.  
Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten die ich pfeifend und Däumchen drehend dort saß, kam endlich jemand die Treppe runter. ‚Und das Hotel soll ausgebucht sein, da ist ja mehr Verkehr bei mir zu Hause los.'  
Ich stand auf, und wollte auf die Person zu gehen, erschrak dann aber. Was ich vor mir sah hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ein Sephiroth in einem Anzug ganz in weiß, die Haare wieder zusammengebunden. Ich bekam den Mund nicht zu, und hätte am liebsten angefangen zu sabbern. Ich kam mir richtig unpassend angezogen vor. Dann kam er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf mich zu. „S….Sir?" war das einzige was ich stockend hervor brachte. „Bist du soweit?" Ich sah ihn nur träumerisch an……… „Hey, aufwachen!!!" „W…Was?" Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf um wieder klar zu denken. "Ich fragte ob du damit einverstanden bist?" Ich hatte überhaupt nicht zu gehört, da ich gerade daran dachte was wohl andere Leute in WR denken würde, wenn ich so mit ihm durch die Straße gehen würde. Ich währe wahrscheinlich von dem Großteil der weiblichen Bevölkerung massakriert worden. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. „Ich fasse dies als ein Ja auf. Dann können wir ja los." Eh ich mich versah wurde ich schon aus dem Hotel rausgezogen, immer noch ohne zu wissen wohin es eigentlich geht. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nachfragen, kam mir aber irgendwie total fehl am Platz vor, vor allem war ich total nervös, und dies nicht nur weil mich hier alle anstarrten, und der Gedanke von vorhin wiederkam.  
„Bitte, da währen wir." „Das Theater?" „Heute findet eine Aufführung statt die ich mir schon immer ansehen wollte, und dachte mir sie würde dir auch gut gefallen." „Ich liebe Theater." Das war mein ernst, ich mochte es schon immer, aber leider will immer keiner mit mir hin gehen, da ich mir meistens immer die für mich interessanten Stücke raussuche, die die anderen nie verstehen. So kam es mal, das ich mit meinen Eltern zu einer Aufführung von „Kabale und Liebe" ging, die beiden sind dabei eingeschlafen, und haben mir verboten jemals wieder das Abendprogramm auszusuchen. Damals war ich 12. Und ich darf immer noch nicht das Familienabendprogramm aussuchen, weil sie angst haben wieder so lange ins Theater gehen zu müssen.  
Wir gingen rein, und setzten uns in eine der Logen, die ganz oben an der Seite sind, wie die jetzt richtig heißen, wusste ich einfach nicht mehr. Jedenfalls saßen nur wir beide in eine dieser Logen. Ich setzte mich gleich ganz gespannt an das Geländer und wartete regelrecht darauf dass es anfing. Das Theater füllte sich recht schnell, es war regelrecht überfüllt, da manche sogar auf den Stufen sitzen mussten. Dann fing es an, die ersten Darsteller betraten die Bühne.

Wir waren jetzt beim 3 Akt, und ich schaute immer noch gespannt hin, Es war bis dahin eine sehr traurige Geschichte, was mich fast oft zum Weinen brachte. Die Geschichte kannte ich noch nicht. In Groben war es eine Geschichte über ein junges Dorfmädchen, die ihren Geliebten während eines Hausbrandes verloren hatte, und einfach nicht mehr weiterleben wollte, doch die Eltern hatten sie dann einfach in eine Psychiatrie eingeliefert und sich nicht mehr um sie gekümmert. Sie versuchte alles um dort zu entfliehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Dann wurde ein Zeitwechsel von 5 Jahren gemacht. Die junge Dame galt als geheilt und kam raus, wollte zurück zu ihrem Dorf zurück, doch die Eltern nahmen sie nicht mehr auf da sie angst hatten was die anderen Dorfbewohner dachten, und schmissen ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ohne Geld musste sie über die Runden kommen, kam dann in einer entlegenen Hafenstadt an, und musste zum Überleben ihren Körper bereitstellen. Dort traf sie dann aber auch einen Seemann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, doch der war ein Sohn aus reichem Hause, wo die Eltern nicht zulasten das er sich mit ihr abgibt, und sogar Schläger auf sie ansetzten. An dieser Stelle waren wir jetzt angekommen. Die junge Frau versuchte gerade um ihr Leben zu laufen, schaffte es aber nicht ihnen zu entkommen. Dann kam er der neue Geliebte von ihr, sah wie sie Tod in einer Seitenstraße lag, und schwor Rache…..

Das Stück ging über 6 Akte, und ich konnte einfach meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. So was Trauriges hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Wir verließen das Theater in Richtung Hotel. „Das war schön." „Hat es dir also gefallen." „Ja, obwohl ich mir ein besseres Ende gewünscht hätte, aber es gibt nun mal nicht immer ein Happy End." „Das stimmt." Wir gingen einfach neben einander her, und ich musste einfach immer an den Schluss denken, und es fingen schon wieder an sich Tränen in meinen Augen zu entwickeln. (Ist wahrscheinlich typisch Frau, jedenfalls geht es mir bei Dramen immer so) „So traurig?" „Ach, ich muss immer bei solchen Dramen heulen, ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit." Als wir im Hotel ankamen wurden wir bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Als Zack meine Tränen sah, kam er gleich auf mich zu gelaufen und hatte gefragt was passiert sein, und ob Seph mir irgendetwas angetan hätte. Ich musste ihn lediglich anlächeln, und erzählte ihm dass wir nur im Theater waren, und das die Aufführung mich so traurig stimmte, und ich jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett will. Damit ging ich an ihm vorbei, wünschte Vinc noch eine gute Nacht der nur in einer Ecke Beteiligung los stand.

Kapitel 45:

Ich ging ins Zimmer, und machte mich Bettfertig. Als ich mich hinlegte war Seph noch nicht im Zimmer, konnte mir aber auch nur recht sein, solange er die Abmachung heute Nacht nicht vergisst, sollte es eine ruhige Nacht werden.  
Während ich versuchte einzuschlafen musste ich immer wieder an das Stück denken. Ich schloss die Augen, und ließ es vor meinem Inneren Augen noch mal durch spielen. Dann merkte ich wie die Tür leise aufgemacht wurde, ich konnte mir natürlich denken wer es war, wollte aber nicht die Augen öffnen, sollte er lieber denken dass ich schon schlafe.  
Ich spürte wie er sich neben mich setzte. Das war mir doch ein wenig unangenehm, aber dennoch wollte ich abwarten und sehen was passiert. Dann wurde mir eine meiner Haarsträhnen sanft aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, und ein leichter Kuss auf meine Stirn gedrückt. Nach einer kurzen zeit fing er an mir sanft übers Schlüsselbein zu streicheln, dann spürte ich warmen Atem an der Stelle, und merkte das er mich mit lauter kleinen Küssen auf dem Schlüsselbein versah. Es war ein angenehmes und prickelndes Gefühl, keines das ich gegenüber Abgeneigt war, deswegen ließ ich die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, und genießte einfach nur.  
Bald darauf erhob er sich wieder, strich mir nochmal durchs Haar und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Ich öffnete meine Augen, und berührte mich an der Stelle, die er eben mit zarten Küssen versah, und ein kleines Lächeln stiel sich auf meine Lippen. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, und schlief schnell ein.

Es war eine angenehme wärme die ich spürte als ich langsam aufwachte. Ich öffnete zaghaft die Augen, und sah in zwei Grüne Augen dich mich ansahen. „Endlich wach?" „Hm?" Ich musste erst mal mein Gehirn in Gang bringen, bevor ich merkte wo ich lag. Wollte mich dann schreckhaft aufrichten, wurde aber wieder nach unten gezogen. „Bleib ruhig noch etwas liegen, wir haben noch Zeit." Ich schaute ihm nur in die Augen, wobei er anfing mir durchs Haar zu streichen. „W…Was ist…mit der….Abmachung?" Wollte ich stotternd und leise wissen. Er musste lächeln. „Die wurde hinfällig." Ich schaute ihn nur fragend an, dann kam er näher an mich heran, und flüsterte mir zu. „Ich sagte doch, wenn du dich im Schlaf an mich schiegen solltest, ist die Abmachung hinne." „Hä?..Aber ich…" „Du hast dich an mich gekuschelt, wie konnte ich denn da noch wiederstehen dich in meinen Armen zu halten. Außerdem, hätte ich dies nicht getan, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit lauter Blauen flecken hier liegen." Ich schaute ihn nur fragend an, wobei er sich wieder ein Stück von mir entfernte. „Ich wollte mich dran halten, doch als du angefangen hast im Schlaf etwas von ‚Vorsicht Aufschlag' zu nuscheln, hattest du angefangen mir mit voller Wucht eine rein zu hauen." Jetzt schaute ich ihn nicht nur fragend an, sondern auch irritiert. „Ich habe was?" „Also ich muss sagen, für einen undurchtrainierten Normalo, hast du einen ganz schönen rechten Hacken drauf." Ich sah ihn nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich…Ich habe im Schlaf…einen Aufschlag gemacht?" „Keine Ahnung, ich kenne keine Aufschläge. Scheint aber eine gefährliche Attacke zu sein." ‚Ja klar, wenn man auf dem Volleyballfeld steht.' Ich musste schmunzeln.  
„Wie spät haben wir es denn?" Er schaute mich kurz an, drehte sich um, und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir. „8:49 Uhr" „Dann sollte ich langsam aufstehen." „Wieso denn? Ich finde es gerade so schön." „Ja, aber ich würde lieber aufstehen, immerhin habe ich hunger, und würde daher gerne Frühstücken gehen." „Wir können uns auch per ‚Zimmerservice' etwas herbestellen." Oh, wie er dieses eine Wort betonte, das weckte Erinnerungen bei mir. „Ich glaube ich will lieber außerhalb dieses Zimmers Frühstücken." Damit richtete ich mich auf, was Seph nur mit einem seufzen begleitete.  
„So, wer geht als erstes ins Bad?" „Wir können ja zusammen gehen." Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „So, wer geht zu ‚erst' rein?" „Wir können ja ‚zusammen' rein gehen." Ich fasste mir wiedermal mit der Hand an die Stirn und musste den Kopf schütteln. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht dass ich mit ihnen ins Bad gehe." „Warum denn nicht, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte." „Gut." Nun musste er lächeln. „Schön." „Ja, wenn sie mich suchen, ich bin bei Vinc und Zack und gehe dort ins Bad. Wir sehen uns dann unten." Damit verließ ich das Zimmer mit ein paar Sachen auf dem Arm.

Kapitel 46:

Ich stand also mal wieder vor der Tür von Vinc und Zack, und klopfte an. Ich wartete…..Ich wartete……klopfte nochmal an…….warte……wartete…..Ich wollte mich gerade fluchend umdrehen, als die Tür zaghaft geöffnet wurde. „Was ist denn los?" ein Gähnender Zack öffnete die Tür, bis er mich erkennte, da fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. „Jan? Was machst du denn so früh hier, und dann nur in Shorts?" „Ich wollte dir mal zeigen was du niemals in die Hände bekommst." „Hä?" „Ach, vergiss es. Kann ich vielleicht euer Bad benutzen, bei uns gibt es gerade ein paar…. Koordinationsschwierigkeiten." „Ja klar, komm ruhig rein." Damit ging ich ins Zimmer, und wollte ins Bad gehen. „Hey Jan!" Ich drehte mich zu Zack um. „Was meintest du nun wirklich mit niemals in die Hände bekommen?" Ich sah ihn etwas nachdenklich an, setzte dann aber nur ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Denk darüber nicht nach, war nur ein Spruch weil ich gerade nicht die beste Laune habe." Dann drehte ich mich um und ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig.

Als ich fertig war, ging ich zurück ins Zimmer von den beiden. Zack suchte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, und wollte gleich nach mir rein gehen. Vinc lag noch immer schlafend im Bett. „Willst du nicht Vincent wecken?" „Ach das kannst du vergessen, entweder er wacht von alleine auf, oder gar nicht." Damit verschwand er ins Bad. Ich ging auf Vinc zu, und wollte ihn versuchen zu wecken. Erst rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter, was ihn lediglich dazu brachte sich zu mir umzudrehen, aber leider nicht dazu die Augen zu öffnen. „Vinc, aufstehen." Keine Reaktion. „Vincent!" keine Reaktion. Ich kniete mich vors Bett und sah ihn genau ins Gesicht. „Zack hat wohl recht, dich bekommt man so leicht nicht wach." Ich seufzte noch mal kurz, und wollte gerade aufstehen, als plötzlich zwei rote Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Ich kniete mich wieder genau vor ihm, und sah ihn lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Na Schlafmütze." Ein kleines Lächeln das sich auf seinen Lippen entwickelte. „Aufstehen." „Hm?" Jetzt musste ich Lachen. „Ich sagte aufstehen." Er erhob sich langsam, und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, dabei stand ich auf. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als er mich plötzlich an der Hüfte umarmte, und mich zu sich zog, nun lag er im Bett auf dem Rücken, und ich mit dem Rücken auf ihn. „Vinc?" „Hm?" „Was soll das?" „Ich mag deine nähe." Dann ging die Badtür auf, und ein etwas geschockter und verwirrter Zack kam ins Zimmer.  
„Vinc? Jan? Was macht ihr da?" „Kuscheln." Kam es als währe es das normalste der Welt von Vinc, während ich einfach nur irritiert da lag. Dann musste Zack Grinsen. „Schön, dann will ich auch mit kuscheln." „WAS???...AH!!!" und nun hatte ich Zack Bauchlinks auf mir liegen. „Z…Zack, geh….ru…runter." „Nö, will nicht." „Das ist…du bist….schwer!!!" „Das hältst du schon aus." „Vincent…sag was." Ich flehte ihn richtig an. „Zack geh runter." „Was? Wieso denn ich?" „Weil ich aufstehen will." „Aber ich will nicht." Ich bekam schon langsam keine Luft mehr, eigentlich fragte ich mich die ganze Zeit wie Vinc so ruhig bleiben konnte. „Zack, geh auf der Stelle runter." Damit erhob sich der schwarzhaarig nörgelnd von mir und ich konnte wieder durchatmen. Dann stand ich auf. „Weist du Zack, jedesmal drückst du mir die Luft ab, du solltest unbedingt was dagegen machen." „So schwer bin ich nicht." Er drehte sich schmollend um, Vinc ging gerade ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen, und ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, und ging auf Zack zu. „Tut mir leid Zack, aber du musst auch verstehen das ich meine Lungen zum Atmen brauche." Ich wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Zack seine Arme um meine Schultern legte. „Heißt das, ich darf dich umarmen wenn ich dir nicht die Luft abscheide?" Ich musste Lächeln. „Das heißt lediglich, das ich keine Lust habe von dir erdrückt zu werden. Und nun lass mich bitte los, ich würde gern zum Frühstück gehen." Ich löste die Umarmung und ging raus. „Wir sehen uns ja dann gleich unten."

Somit ging mal wieder ein „normaler Morgen" vorbei. Wir hatten uns noch beraten was wir heute machen wollen, denn Morgen Mittag mussten wir schon wieder zurück, obwohl ich eigentlich dachte das wir erst Übermorgen fahren würden. Jedenfalls wollten wir heute in die Speed Square Sektion gehen. Als machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Kapitel 47:

„Cool, soviele Achterbahnen. Mit welcher wollen wir zu erst fahren?" Ich schaute begeistert in die Runde. „Wir suchen uns einfach eine aus." „Ja, aber welche denn nun zuerst?" „Vinc, Seph? Was meint ihr, welche wollen wir zu erst nehmen, die mit der Feuergrotte, oder eher die Eishöhle?" „Ich werde mit überhaupt keiner fahren!" „Was? Wieso denn nicht, nun stellen sie sich nicht so an. Das wird bestimmt lustig." „Ich habe kein Interesse an solchen Sachen." „Sie sind ein richtiger Spielverderber. Vincent, welche bevorzugst du?" „Dies ist nichts für mich." „Das gibt es doch nicht. Na gut, Zack, suchen wir uns beide eben eine aus, also welche bevorzugst du?" „Ich würde gerne mit beiden fahren." „Wirklich? Dann bin ich dabei." „Da haben sich ja zwei gefunden." „Nun sei mal nicht neidisch Seph. Außerdem freue ich mich schon darauf wenn Jan sich an mir festklammert wenn er angst bekommt." „Das wird sicher nicht passieren."

Wir liefen gerade in der Speed Square Sektion herum, und mussten uns entscheiden mit welcher Achterbahn wir als erstes fahren wollten. Seph und Vinc schienen nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, doch nachdem Zack sagte, das ich mich angeblich an ihm festklammern würde, entschieden sich die anderen beiden spontan doch mit uns zu fahren. Unser erstes Ziel war die Achterbahn in der Feuergrotte. Wir gingen zum Eingang, jetzt musste nur wieder die Sitzposition festgelegt werden, doch dies übernahm dieses Mal ein Platzwärter. Ich setzte mich in die Mitte der Bahn zusammen mit Vinc, währen Zack sich nach vorne mit einem etwas mürrischen Sephiroth setzte. Die Fahrt ging los. Die ersten paar Kurven waren nicht so schlimm, doch dann kamen die Loopings an die Reihe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die wirklich so schlimm währen. Als die Fahrt zu Ende war, stiegen wir aus. Seph stand immer noch mürrisch mit Zack bereits am Ausgang, und warteten auf uns. Wir brauchten etwas länger zum Ausgang, denn nachdem die Fahrt zu Ende war, musste ich mich wirklich an Vinc klammern, da sich bei mir alles drehte. „Toll, ich wollte eigentlich dass du dich an mich klammerst, und nicht an ihn." Kein Kommentar meiner Seitz, dafür drehte sich noch alles viel zu Doll.

Wir gingen weiter, und ich immer noch an Vinc klammernd. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Keine Feuergrotte mehr!" brachte ich nur hervor. „Jedenfalls nicht wenn Valentine neben dir sitzt, das steht fest." „Ich habe kein Problem damit." „Das ist toll, dann kann ich mich also noch etwas an dir festhalten?" „Solange du willst." Nun schaute uns Seph mit kritischem Blick an, und Zack mit einem etwas zornigen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ich dies bemerkte fing ich an mich an Vinc zu schmiegen. Was den beiden nun ein Knurren entlockte.  
Wir gingen nach der Fahrt erst mal in ein Kaffee, und setzten uns rein. Als ich mich an den Tisch setzte, setzte Zack sich gleich links von mir hin, und rechts Seph, fast so als wollten sie mich von Vinc abschirmen.

Nachdem ich mich wieder erholt hatte gingen wir weiter. „Na gut, und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich neugierig „Also ich will noch mit der anderen Achterbahn fahren." „Ohne mich Zack, ich habe genug." „Ach nun komm schon Jan, dies wird bestimmt spaßig." „Vergiss es. Die sind mir hier doch zu heftig." Zack sah mich traurig an. „Och bitte….. bitte…… bitte." „Es reicht Fair!!! Wenn du unbedingt fahren willst dann fahr alleine, oder nimm Valentine mit!!!" „ich will aber mit Jan fahren." Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Zack, bitte. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust dazu." Nun sah er mich richtig geknickt an. „Es tut mir leid Zack, ich wird es wieder gut machen, versprochen." Damit sah er mich freudestrahlend an, packte Vinc am Arm und zog ihn zur nächsten Bahn, obwohl dieser eigentlich nicht begeistert mit lief. Nun standen Seph und ich alleine vor dem Eingang wo die beiden gerade verschwunden sind. „So, und was machen wir beide jetzt?" Ich sah zum General mit fragendem Blick hoch. „keine Ahnung, wir können ja am Ausgang auf die beiden warten, Sir." Nun sah er mich an, und setzte ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Damit packte er mich am Arm, und zog mich hinter sich her.

„Was ist das?" „Ein Park." „Ich wusste gar nicht dass es hier einen gibt." „Ist auch versteckt, hier kommen nicht viele her." „Ach so, ok." Wir gingen in einen kleinen Park, der hinter der Speed Square Sektion ein wenig verborgen lag. ‚Hier kommen nicht viele her, da lachen ja die Hühner, hier ist überhaupt niemand.' Der kleine Park war wie ausgestorben, das einzige was hier lebte waren ein paar Kleintiere auf einer Art künstlichen Wiese. Dies hier sah alles sehr künstlich aus. „Ist der Park eigentlich echt?" „Nein. Dies ist nur zur Erholung da." „Dann scheint es hier aber nicht viele gestresste Leute zu geben." „Für mich ist dies genau richtig." Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wieso denn Sir?" „Ganz einfach, hier kann ich meine Ruhe haben." Ich drehte mich nach dieser Antwort wieder nach vorne. Wir gingen auf eine kleine Bank zu, wo ich mich hin setzte. Seph stand nur an einem Baum gelehnt der der Bank genau gegenüber stand. Ich schaute nach oben, dort war auch noch ein künstlicher Himmel. „Kein Wunder das hier niemand her kommt." „Wie meinst du?" Ich wendete meinen Blick auf Seph, der seinen auf mich gerichtet hatte. „Na ich meinte, das es kein Wunder ist wenn hier niemand her kommt. Immerhin würde ich auch lieber in die Wirkliche Natur gehen um mich zu entspannen, und nicht in so einem künstlich erschaffenen." Er wendete den Blick von mir ab. „Da hast du recht. Aber hier stört einen wenigstens keiner." „Tja, ist auch nicht schwer, bei so einem Geisterpark." Ich musste lächeln. Dann legte ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und legte meine Arme auf die Banklehne ausgestreckt. „Ja, seine Ruhe hat man hier wirklich." Wir schwiegen einige Zeit, bis Seph seine Stimme erhob. „Masaru!" „Sir?" „Beantworte mir eine Frage!" Ich hatte meine Augen während dieser Unterhaltung weiterhin geschlossen gehabt, und genießte richtig die Stille. „Wenn ich dies kann, werde ich es tun." ……….'Ich dachte er wollte mich was fragen.' nachdem er mich etwas fragen wollte schwieg er einfach. Ich seufzte kurz, öffnete die Augen und wollte nach vorne schauen, als ich vor Schreck fast einen Herzkollaps bekommen hätte. „S…Sir?" Er stand genau vor mir, obwohl ich hätte schwören können, das ich nicht bemerkte wie er näher kam. Er sah mir genau in die Augen. „Was empfindest du für Valentine." „Hä?" Also das gibt es doch nicht, ich hätte mit fast allem gerechnet, aber damit. Das ist jetzt schon der zweite in einer Woche der mich danach fragt. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Wir sind nur…..Freunde, nicht mehr." „Nur Freunde?" Damit drehte er sich um. „Wir sollten zurück, sonst wird Zack wieder die ganze Anlage durchsuchen lassen." Ich stand auf und folgte ihm. „Das hat er wohl schon mal gemacht?" „Mehr als nur einmal, nur weil er sich nie merken konnte wo dieser Park ist." Ich musste Lachen, irgendwie passte dies zu ihm.

Als wir zur Achterbahn zurück kamen, standen die beiden schon wartend in der Gegend. „Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten." „Stimmt das Jan? Oder hat er irgendwas mit dir gemacht?" Ich musste einfach nur Lachen, so eifersüchtig kann doch kein Mensch sein, das er mich jedesmal fragt ob was vorgefallen ist, nur weil ich mal mit jemanden alleine zusammen war. Mein kleiner Lachanfall ließ ihn nur verwirrt werden.  
Wir verließen die Speed Square Sektion gegen spät Nachmittag, wir hatten uns noch mit ein paar kleinen Attraktionen den Tag ausklinken lassen, und gingen nun zurück ins Hotel. „Und was machen wir heute Abend schönes?" Kam es von Zack. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen ruhigen Abend verbringen." „Das heißt" kam es von Vinc. „Keine Ahnung. Ihr beide habt euch doch gestern einen Film angesehen, oder?" „Ja, aber der war nicht besonders." Kam es vom jüngeren. „Aber es gibt doch bestimmt noch mehr als nur diesen einen Film, oder etwa nicht?" „Sicherlich." „Aber ich habe keine Lust mir heute Abend wieder einen anzusehen, lieber würde ich heute Abend in eine Disco oder Kneipe gehen." Ich überlegte kurz, hatte aber keine Lust heute Abend schon wieder mit ihm zu feiern. Deswegen sagte ich ihm, das ich es mir noch überlegen würde als wir in der Hotellobby waren. Damit trennten sich unsere Wege. Vinc und Zack gingen zum Abendessen, ich begab mich ins Zimmer, und Seph ging seinen eigenen Weg.

Kapitel 48:

Ich hatte heute Abend auf überhaupt nichts Lust, außer mich vielleicht ins Bett zu lümmeln. Solche Tage habe ich immer mal im Jahr, einfach nur entspannen, und die ganze Welt ringsherum vergessen. Ich lag grade ruhend im Bett, da kam mein Bettnachbar rein. Er sah mich mit einem etwas skeptischen Blick an. „Du bist noch hier?" Jetzt musste ich ihn skeptisch ansehen. „Ja, ist dies Schlimm für sie?" Sein skeptischer Blick weichte wieder den normalen emotionslosen. „Nein, ich dachte nur ich sei heute Abend alleine." „Wenn sie dies wollen, müssen sie es nur sagen, und ich bin weg." Er kam auf mich zu, und legte sich in die andere Betthälfte. „Du solltest den Abend genießen, morgen fahren wir wieder zurück." „Ich genieße doch." Er sah mich fragend an. „Du genießt also? Interessant." Ich musste Lächeln. „Warum glauben sie denn dass ich einen Ruhigen Abend nicht auch genießen könnte." Nun musste er lächeln, und winkte lediglich mit der Hand ab.  
„Sie sind ein ganz schön komischer Kauz." „Wie war das?" „Ich habe nichts gesagt." Ich drehte mich mit einem Unschuldsgesicht von ihm weg. Nun musste er sogar Lachen, was mich ziemlich verwirrte. „Sir? Alles in Ordnung?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und sah ihn in die Augen. „Natürlich, oder denkst du nur weil ich mal Lache sei etwas." „Naja, sie lachen immerhin nicht sehr oft, oder überhaupt mal." „In deiner Gegenwart kann man nur lachen oder weinen Masaru." Jetzt musste ich schmollen. „Das ist gar nicht war, man kann auch mehr als nur lachen oder weinen." „Ach wirklich, dann beweis mir doch das Gegenteil." „Warum sollte ich." Ich drehte mich schmollend um, was ihn wieder zum Lachen brachte. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, das ist doch nicht witzig, ich will meine Ruhe, und er lacht sich hier wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben halb Tod.' Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte sich Seph wieder, und hatte wieder seine emotionslose Phase. Ich lag weiterhin ruhend auf meiner Bettseite, und genießte die gerade zurück gekommene Stille. „Masaru!" Ich musste seufzen. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Ich drehte mich genervt um. „Du bist ganz schön reizbar heute." „und sie sind mir viel zu Gesprächig." ‚Oh ha, ich und meine große Klappe.' Ich sah schon, das ich dies hätte respektvoller hätte sagen sollen, denn sein Blick verfinsterte sich ziemlich. „Ich bin dir also zu Gesprächig?!" Ich wusste doch ich hatte meine Klappe mal wieder zu weit aufgerissen, aber dem weiß man auch nie ob er nun gute Laune, oder schlechte hat, und wie man überhaupt gerade mit ihm reden sollte.  
„Gut, ich hatte so wie so keine Lust mehr zu reden." Nun war ich etwas erstaunt. „Wie meinen sie denn das nu…AH!!!! Was…Was sol…lassen sie……Sie können…Ah!!!" Eh ich mich versah setzte er sich auf mich drauf, und drückte meine Handgelenke in die Decke. Nun sah er mich von oben herab an. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr meine Zeit mit reden zu verschwenden, oder versuchen es wie Valentine ruhig angehen zu lassen." „Hä?" „Ich hatte es dir schon einmal gesagt. Du gehörst mir." Jetzt fing der schon wieder damit an. Ich musste nur seufzen. „Ich gehöre niemanden, weder ihnen, noch Zack, noch sonst jemanden, also würden sie jetzt bitte von mir runter gehen!" Ich sah ihn wütend in die Augen, denn ich hatte keine Lust mich von oben herab behandeln zu lassen. „Genau das ist es was mich an dich fasziniert." Er kam näher und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Egal was ich mache, du scheinst keine angst zu bekommen, im Gegenteil, du wehrst dich, und dies will ich, jemanden der sich mir wiedersetzen kann!" „A…Aber…Was ist denn mit Zack…der wehrt sich auch." Das war das einzige logische was ich im Moment von mir geben konnte. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was das sollte. Ich habe ihn lediglich so behandelt wie jeden anderen auch, oder etwa nicht. Vielleicht könnte mir ja jemand mal kurz erklären wie es hierzu kam, dem währe ich äußerst dankbar. Er schwieg, das einzige was passierte war, das sein Blick diabolische Ausmaße annahm. ‚Ich blöde Kuh hätte doch mit Zack feiern gehen sollen.' Ich hätte wieder mal heulen können. „S..Sir! Ich…Ich bitte vielmals….ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung….falls ich etwas machte was ihnen……was ihnen falsche Hoffnungen gegeben hat. Aber….ich bitte sie wirklich….gehen sie bitte von mir runter." „Warum sollte ich. Ich mache das was ich will, das sagte ich dir bereits." „Ich will aber das sie von mir runter gehen." „Ganz sicher?" „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, sonst würde ich es ja nicht sagen." Was sollte denn das jetzt? Er erhob sich wieder, und ging von mir runter. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, da fing er an etwas vor sich hin zu singen, was mir die Kinnlade runter fliegen lies.

_____________________________

Wenn Blicke töten könnten,  
wär's um mich geschehen.  
Du wirkst so kalt,  
und bist beinahe schön.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten,  
hätt ich's hinter mir.  
Ich kriech auf allen Vieren  
hinter dir.

Nichts ist so grausam wie dies Spiel. Du gibst mir wenig und doch viel. Und was ich  
will ist noch mehr Schmerz. Wenn du mich quälst, will ich noch mehr. Ich brauch es  
hart, ich hab es schwer. Bitte bricht mir nicht nur das Herz.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten, lass mich schreien. Aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Oh, bitte, sag nicht nein.  
Du machst mich glücklich -  
das muss Liebe sein.

Ein blaues Auge für jedes Rendezvous. Fass mich ruhig hart an, pack noch fester zu.  
Ein blaues Auge ist noch lange nicht genug. Ich brauch mehr Blut auf meinem  
Bettbezug.

Ich bitte dich, sei nicht zu zart.  
Ich brauch es jetzt, ich brauch es hart. Ich brauche dich, aber du nimmst mich kaum  
wahr. Ich bin so einsam, wenn du gehst. So wie du mir den Kopf verdrehst, hab ich  
danach ein Schleuderthrauma.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten, lass mich schreien. Aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Brich mir das Nasenbein.  
So wie du zuschlägst -  
das muss Liebe sein.

Hab keine Flugzeuge im Bauch.  
Nein, es ist ein stabiler Arbeiterschuh. Ich hab so lang dafür gebraucht, 'ne Frau  
zu finden, die so hart ist wie du.  
Doch jetzt bin ich hier.  
Alleine mit dir.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Und hau mir eine rein.  
Lass mich bluten wie ein Schwein,  
aber lass mich nicht allein.

Tritt mich noch einmal.  
Oh, bitte, sei gemein.  
Ich bin mir sicher,  
das muss Liebe sein.

_________________________

Das konnte jetzt nicht sein. Nachdem er fertig war, drehte er sich zu mir, und musste Lächeln. Ich sah ihn absolut fassungslos an. „Sie…Sie haben das ganze Lied gehört? Und sich gemerkt." Er sah mich Lächelnd an. „Ich habe doch gesagt, das ich auch gerne mal spiele." „Mit mir?" „Du warst grade hier." Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, während er sich wieder weg drehte. „Sie haben mir einen absoluten Schrecken eingejagt." „Das war ja auch beabsichtigt. Außerdem Masaru!" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Nenn mich gefälligst endlich beim Namen." Dann drehte er sich zu mir um. „Sonst muss ich wirklich dafür sorgen dass du ihn stöhnst."  
Ich legte mich danach wider ganz ins Bett, aber nicht ohne vorher eine kleine Barriere aus meiner Decke zu schaffen, wobei Seph mich nur Grinsend beobachtete. Irgendwann schlief er dann ein, was ich danach auch tat, allerdings mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand, und Barriere, für den Fall das ich mich wieder im Schlaf auf seine Seite drehe.

Lied von Farin Urlaub: noch einmal

Kapitel 49:

Eine Ruhige Nacht, nach dem etwas eigenartigen Abend. Ich wachte zu meinem Glück noch auf meiner Seite auf. Nachdem wir uns fertig machten, checkten wir aus. Außerhalb von Gold Saucer wartete bereits Rick auf uns, um uns nach Costa Del Sol zu fahren. Ich wollte mich eigentlich wieder nach vorne setzten, um mich ein wenig mit einem vernünftigen, und Außenstehenden zu unterhalten. Leider tat Zack mir den gefallen nicht, denn er setzte sich nach vorne, da er gestern Abend einfach so viel getrunken hatte, das ihm jetzt so schlecht war, das er einfach vorne sitzen musste. Also blieb mir nur der Rücksitz. Ich musste mich genau zwischen Seph und Vinc setzen. ‚Das kann was werden, 3 Stunden neben dem verspielten General.' Ich musste immer noch an gestern Abend denken. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Wir fuhren ungefähr 1 Stunde, und mir war sterbenslangweilig. Nicht mal Radio war an, weil jemand einen viel zu großen Kater hatte, und nichts lautes gebrauchen konnte, so waren auch Gespräche von Zack unterbunden wurden. Irgendwann lehnte ich meinen Kopf an Vincents Schulter, worauf hin er seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte. Bald darauf fing er an mir den Nacken zu kraulen, worauf hin ich meine Augen schloss, und jede Berührung mit einem kleinen Schnorren quittierte. Während er mich kraulte flüsterte er mir etwas ins Ohr. „Du magst es wohl." Darauf hin sprach ich die Antwort etwas lauter als ich wollte aus, so dass es die anderen auch mit bekamen. „Mein einziger Schwachpunkt." Und kuschelte mich dann mehr an Vinc Schulter mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

Nach insgesamt 2 Stunden Fahrtzeit mussten wir dann eine kurze Pause wegen Übelkeit machen. Jeder nutzte sie auf andere Weis. Rick kontrollierte nochmal schnell den Jeep, Zack…hm…na ja….er lebt wenigstens noch. Vinc stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an einen Felsen, ich machte es mir im Schneidersitz auf einer Jacke im Sand bequem, und schaute mir die Gegend von einer Klippe aus an, Seph stand ziemlich genau neben mir, und tat es mir gleich. So hatten wir alle Zeit uns für den Rest der Fahrt zu erholen.  
„Noch eine Stunde solch eine elende Langeweile und ich dreh durch." „Ich dachte du magst die Ruhe." „Ja, Gestern Abend, aber da wurde sie mir leider genommen." „Ich fand es lustig." „War ja klar." Seph drehte sich zu mir um, setzte sich genau neben mich, und schaute auf die Landschaft unter uns. „Du nimmst es mir also immer noch übel." Ich musste kurz seufzen und schüttelte dann als Verneinung den Kopf, und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf. „Es hatte ja auch was Positives." Während ich es sagte stand ich auf. „Was denn?" Ich stand kurz mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und drehte mich dann Augenzwinkernd zurück. „Ich habe jetzt ein Privileg, das kein anderer Rekrut hat, und das werde ich in der gesamten Ausbildung nutzen, egal ob während des Morgenappells, oder während der Trainingsstunden. Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben" Damit drehte ich mich wieder um und ging zurück zum Jeep.

Die Pause wurde beendet, und wir stiegen endlich wieder ein. Allerdings wurde aus mir immer noch unerklärlichen Gründen die Sitzordnung so Gehens weit geändert, das ich mit Seph den Platz tauschen musste. Die Fahrt ging weiter.  
„So langweilig." Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Wenn dir so langweilig ist, kannst du ja etwas singen." Ich schaute meinen Nachbarn zornig an. „Damit du es wieder für dich günstig auslegen kannst?! Vergiss es." „Ich würde gerne mal deine Stimme hören wenn du singst, soll angeblich schön sein." Ich sah nun Vinc an. „Wie meinst du dies?" „Zack erzählte mir letztens das du während des Laufens gesungen hattest, und das es sich sehr gut anhörte." Nun konnte ich auch nichts mehr sagen. Ich überlegte kurz. „Na gut, aber nur für dich Vincent, und ich will nicht das jemand dieses Lied falsch auffasst, oder gegen mich verwendet wird, haben wir uns verstanden?!" Ich sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu meinem Sitznachbarn, der nur Lächeln musste, von den anderen dreien ahtte ich ein etwas ängstliches Ja bekommen, was vielleicht an meiner Betonung lag. „Gut."

________________________________

Komm mir nicht zu nahe  
Sieh mich nicht so an  
Bleib im Hellen sitzen  
Da wo ich dich sehen kann  
Es begann mit meinem Fahrrad diesem elend falschen Stück  
Ich trat in die Pedale und mein Fahrrad trat zurück

Als ich dann in die Wohnung kam  
Hab ich noch nichts geahnt  
Doch die Fußmatten und die Schaltplatten und die Krawatten  
hatten ein Attentat geplant

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

Lied: Farin Urlaub: Dusche

Nach gute einer Stunde kamen wir endlich in Costa del Sol an. Ich sang das Lied nur einmal, da es für Zack dann doch zu laut wurde. Wir stiegen vor einem Hotel aus. „Komisch. Müssen wir nicht zum Hafen?" Die drei gingen an mir vorbei ins Hotel. „Wir bleiben bis morgen Nachmittag hier, und dann geht es weiter." „Das ist ja super. Vinc, würdest du bitte meine Sachen mit reinnehmen? Wir sehen uns dann später. Tschau." Ich winkte den drei absolut verwirrten hinterher, während ich die Straße entlang lief.

Kapitel 50:

Nun konnte ich endlich meinen Urlaub genießen, ganz alleine, nur für mich. Erholung pur. „Ja, so lässt es sich leben."  
Ich lag gerade am Strand von Costa del Sol, und ließ mir die Sonne Richtig schön auf den Rücken scheinen. Die anderen drei ließ ich im Hotel zurück, ohne zu sagen wo ich hingehe, so konnte ich wenigstens sicher sein ein wenig Ruhe vor ihnen zu haben, und mich von diesem Urlaub zu entspannen. Ins Meer konnte ich leider nicht gehen, da ich keinerlei Badesachen mit hatte, aber dies störte mich nicht. Ich lag hier, und schaute den süßen Jungs hinterher die sich am Strand tummelten. ‚Manchmal ist es wirklich gut ein Junge zu sein.' dachte ich mir so, als sie sich anfingen vor mir mit Sonnencreme einzumassieren, und mich sogar baten sie einzucremen. ‚Der Perfekte Urlaub.'  
Nachdem ich fertig war, fragten sie mich ob ich nicht mit ihnen schwimmen kommen wolle, aber dies konnte ich ja leider nicht, als ich dies sagte, bekam ich von einem der Jungs eine Badehose, und konnte endlich auch ins Wasser. Nachdem wir fertig waren gingen wir zurück zu unseren Platz, die anderen 5 Jungs hatten sich zu mir gesetzt gehabt. Während wir uns die Sonne auf den Rücken und Brust schienen ließen, quatschten wir über dies und das.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und eine kleine Gruppe von Mädels kam auf uns zu, und fragte ob sie sich zu uns legen dürften, wir stimmten ein, somit wurde die Gruppenanzahl auf 15 Leute erhöht. Spaß war bei dieser ausgeflippten Gruppe vorprogrammiert. Wir kannten uns alle untereinander nicht, und machten dennoch haufenweise quatsch.  
Nur leider geht auch der schönste Tag zu Ende. Ich wollte mich langsam wieder auf dem Weg zum Hotel machen. „Hey Jan, wie lange bleibst du denn hier?" „Nur bis Morgen Nachmittag, dann fahr ich wieder." „Das ist schade." Tom, ungefähr 1,85 groß, kurze schwarze Haare und der ausgeflipptes von dem bunten Haufen. „Und jetzt?" Anette, lange braune Haare, und braune Augen. „Nichts jetzt, ich geh wieder zurück ins Hotel." „Kannst doch hier bleiben, wir wollen nachher noch eine kleine Strandparty machen." Ich schaute Tom nachdenklich an. ‚Eigentlich könnte ich ja hierbleiben, ich meine so eine kleine Strandparty, so was macht man nicht oft, hm….' Ich musste kurz überlegen. Es gab jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten für mich, Möglichkeit Nr.1, ich gehe zurück ins Hotel, muss mir erst mal sagen lassen welches Zimmer ich habe, im schlimmsten Falle muss ich es mir wieder mit jemanden Teilen, und habe die drei heute Abend wieder an der Backe. Oder Möglichkeit Nr.2, ich feire mit ein paar Jugendlichen in meinem Alter. Eigentlich viel mir die Entscheidung gar nicht mal so schwer. „Klar, ich bin dabei." „Super, dann werden Susi, Max, Mike und ich die Getränke beschaffen. Wer kümmert sich um die kleinen Leckereien?" Kati, die kleinste von allen, aber die auf geweckteste, hat kurze rote Haare, und dunkelblaue Augen. „Das mit den Snacks werden wir 5 Mädels übernehmen." Anette schaute in die Runde zu Elina, Anja, Alexia und Sandra. Damit standen die beiden zusammengestellten Gruppen auf, und besorgten die Sachen. Wir anderen 6, sprich Tom, Kai, Sam, Sandy, Hanna und ich bereiteten in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Lagerfeuer vor. Tom ging noch schnell zurück nach Hause, und holte seine Gitarre. Wir anderen 5 machten es uns in der  
Zwischenzeit gemütlich, und schlugen die Zeit mit Albereien Tod.

Nach ungefähr 45 Minuten waren dann alle wieder versammelt, die Sonne ging gerade unter, als unsere kleine Party los ging. In unserer Kleinen Runde saß ich zwischen Anette und Kati. Zu erst trällerten wir alle ganz gut im Takt zu ein paar Liedern, doch nach den ersten paar Getränken, kamen wir immer wieder aus dem Rhythmus, was uns lediglich zu kleinen Lachanfällen brachte.  
Es war mittlerweile spät in der Nacht, und wir feierten immer noch, ich hatte bestimmt auch mal wieder zu viel intus, das war mir dieses mal aber egal, die Party hat so viel Spaß gemacht, das man gar nicht anders konnte. Ungefähr nach Mitternacht, hatten wir dann angefangen aus Jux und Tollereien ein kleines Spiel zu spielen, was ich im nüchternen nie machen würde. Falschendrehen. Zu erst waren es immer harmlose Aufforderungen die man machen sollte, z.B. mal ohne Sachen ins Meer gehen, oder einfach mal übers Lagerfeuer springen, dann kamen aber die, die ich eigentlich immer hasse.

„Mal sehen auf wen sie als nächstes geht?" Sandy drehte an der Flasche, und zeigte auf Tom. „So Tom, deine Aufgabe. Hm, lass mal überlegen…." Aufs Sandys Gesicht entwickelte sich ein Schadenfrohes Grinsen. „Ich will das du mit jemanden deiner Wahl einen absolut Leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss durchführst." „Na wenn das alles ist. Tse." „na, das ist nicht alles, mit einem jungen." Die Mädels lachten sich schon ins Fäustchen, während die Jungs sich unbeteiligt weg drehten, und so taten als wüssten sie von nichts. „Gut, ich nehme….. Genau." Er stand auf, ging einmal um die Runde, und hielt erst vor Max, sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an, ging ganz nah heran, und ging dann weiter, dann hielt er vor mir an. Ich schaute ihn nur Lächelnd an, da ich mir dachte, das er das gleiche machen wird wie bei Max, und das tat er auch, er kam ganz nah an mich heran, und sah mir mit einem Grinsen in die Augen. Dann wollte er aufstehen, doch bevor er sich aufrichtete, fasste er mich am Kin, und zog mich zu seinem Gesicht ran, und legte seine Lippen schnell und verlangend auf meine, durch diese doch etwas überraschte Reaktion konnte ich meinen Mund nicht schnell genug zu kriegen, was er ausnutzte, und mich zu ein Zungengefecht herausforderte, welches ich dann annahm, und gewann. Nach dem uns unsere Luft beinahe ausging, ließ er von mir ab, lächelte mich noch einmal an, und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. „Ich hoffe es war leidenschaftlich genug." Als ich mich in der Runde umsah, erkannte ich das bei dem Großteil die Kinnlade unten lag, nur Sandy lag Lachend auf dem Boden und bekam sich nicht mehr ein.

Die Party ging so gegen 4 Uhr zu Ende, und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg. Ich ging das Stück zum Hotel mit Tom, denn er wohnte ungefähr 2 Straßen weiter. „Und nun musst du dir noch dein Zimmer geben lassen." „So sieht es aus." „Das ist ja bescheuert." „Warum denn?" „Na was ist denn wenn deine Freunde für dich gar kein Zimmer reserviert haben?!" „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." „Wirklich nicht? Du sagtest doch selbst du hättest sie heute Mittag alleine stehen lassen. Also ich an derer Stelle würde kein Zimmer für jemanden reservieren, wenn ich nicht mal weis wann und ob er überhaupt die Nacht wiederkommt." Ich schaute ihn Lächelnd an. „Da kennst du die drei nicht so gut wie ich." „Aber Vorstellbar währe es dennoch." Ich musste Lachen. „Ich glaube die würden ausflippen wenn sie nicht wüssten wo ich bin." „Na dann ist es doch eh egal." „Wie meinst du das?" „Na es ist doch schon fast Morgen, und wenn sie bis jetzt keine Anstalten gemacht haben dich zu suchen, werden sie es auch nicht mehr machen." Da hatte er nicht ganz unrecht, ich meine, wenn sie wirklich auf mich gewartet hätten, währe Zack bestimmt bereits durch die ganze Stadt gelaufen und hätte mich gesucht. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ist doch egal, ich muss dennoch ins Hotel, denn ich will noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor ich morgen wieder los muss." „Schlaf braucht man, dies ist korrekt, aber ich sage dir, in Costa del Sol ist es schwer in der Nacht ein Zimmer zu bekommen, da sehr viele Touristen immer spät abends einchecken." „Und was sollte ich sonst machen? Auf der Straße schlafen, du bist gut Tom." „Das hat keiner gesagt. Du kannst ja bei mir übernachten." Ich sah ihn nur mi t hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ich glaube ich suche mir lieber ein Hotelzimmer." „Ohne Geld?" „Hä?" ‚Ach du, stimmt ja, ich gab Vinc ja meine Sachen.' Jetzt hatte ich doch ein kleines Problem. ‚Na ja, schlimmes kann ja eigentlich nicht passieren, ich kenne ihn doch nun eigentlich. Er ist zwar ein wenig ausgeflippt, aber immerhin auch in Ordnung.' Ich überlegte kurz. „Habt ihr denn ein Gästezimmer?" „Nein, aber du kannst bei mir im Zimmer mit schlafen." ‚Da ist der Hacken, ich habe keinen Bock mir mit jemanden den ich nicht kenne ein Bett zu teilen.' „Natürlich im Schlafsack auf dem Boden." Nun schaute ich ihn überrascht an.  
Nach dem ich nochmals überlegte, stimmte ich einfach zu, und wir gingen zu ihm. Dort angekommen, holte er auch gleich einen Schlafsack aus einem der Schränke heraus und legte ihn auf den Boden, in den ich mich dann reinlegte und auch gleich einschlief.

Als ich am Nächsten Morgen, bzw. Mittag aufwachte, schien Tom schon aus den Federn zu sein. Ich stand auch auf, und ging ins Bad, um mich erst einmal fertig zu machen. Ich drehte die Dusche auf, und stellte mich drunter, und musste erst einmal nachdenken was ich den dreien erzählen solle, wenn sie mich fragen wo ich heute Nacht war, ich dachte mir so wenn ich ihnen sagen würde das ich bei einem fremden Typen übernachtet habe, werden sie mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder alleine Weg gehen lassen, jedenfalls konnte ich mir dies bei genau einer Person gut vorstellen.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und genoss den kühlen strahl nass auf meiner Haut.  
Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten an die Wand gedrückt. „W….WAS SOLL….SOLL DAS????" Ich schrie, bis mir eine Hand vor dem Mund gehalten wurde. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, das einzige was mir einfiel war mich zu währen in dem ich versuchte meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen meines Angreifers zu boxen, was diesem allen Anschein nach nichts ausmachte. Als ich dann versuchte um mich zu schlagen, erfasste mein Angreifer meinen Arm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Das nächste was ich spürte waren kalte Lippen auf meinem Hals, die anfingen zu saugen. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf hin und her zu werfen, was durch die Hand an meinem Mund unterbunden wurde. Nach dem er von meinem Hals abließ, ließ er meinen Arm los, und nahm die Hand von meinem Mund, dann spürte ich heißen Atem an meinem Ohr. „Wir fahren in zwei Stunden los, beeil dich mit dem duschen." „Wa….?" Ich drehte mich um, und sah einen Grinsenden Sephiroth vor mir stehen. Ich war absolut geschockt. „Wie…Wann…Warum?" Er musste Lächeln, und kam ganz nah an mich ran, wobei ich mich an die Wand presste. Dann sprach er mit einer leisen und tiefen Stimme. „Dein Freund befindet sich unten im Wohnzimmer, und wird gerade von Zack zur Rechenschaft gezogen." Damit ging er aus der Dusche raus, und zog sich seinen Mantel wieder an. Ich wusste jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr was los war, ich meine ich bin heute morgen hier her gegangen, mit Tom, habe bei ihm übernachtete, mich dann hier geduscht, und nun sollen die beiden hier in dem Haus sein, wieso , und warum? Und woher wussten die eigentlich wo ich war? Ich musste mich erst einmal von dem Schock erholen, und ließ mich erst einmal an der Wand nach unten gleiten.

Nachdem ich mich weites gehend wieder erholt hatte, ging ich auch aus der Dusche, und zog mich an. Als ich das Bad verließ stürmte ich gleich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Tom mit Zack und Vinc am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank, während Seph an der Wand mit emotionslosem Blick stand. „Guten Morgen Jan, na endlich wach?" Ich schaute mit runter geklappter Kinnlade zu Tom, und brachte kein Wort raus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Ich brachte nur ein „Was?" hervor, was Tom ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen brachte. „Als ich heute Morgen zum Bäcker ging, um Frühstück zu holen, habe ich Zack unterwegs getroffen, der mich fragte ob ich einen gewissen Jan kennen würde, na ja, und da habe ich gesagt du seist bei mir, ich gab ihm die Adresse und…" „Und wir sind gleich gekommen um dich abzuholen, da wir bald los müssen, und wir dich ja hier nicht alleine lassen wollten, aber leider hat man dich ja nicht wach bekommen, deshalb…." „Deshalb habe ich sie zum Frühstück eingeladen." Ich starrte einfach ins Leere, antwortete mit einem kurzen „Ach so." Und drehte mich wieder um und verließ wie in Trance das Wohnzimmer, nur um gleich danach in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Kapitel 51:

Ich schreckte auf. „Na, endlich wach? Hat ja lange gedauert." Ich schaute mich um. Neben mir saß Zack, ich befand mich allem Anschein nach in einem Jeep. Als ich mich wieder in die Rückbank sinken ließ, musste ich erst einmal überlegen ob alles nur ein Traum war, oder Wirklichkeit. Dann sah ich Seph vorne auf dem Beifahrersitz, und Vinc am Steuer. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich krallte mich an Sephs Rückenlehne, und zog mich mit Schwung nach vorne. „WARUM HAST DU MICH IN DER DUSCHE ÜBERFALLEN????" QUITSCH!!!!!!! Der Wagen hielt mit Karacho an, was mich wieder nach hinten in den Rücksitz drückte. „DU HAST WAS????" Kam es wutschäumend von Vinc, der Seph mit einem zornigen Blick ansah, das selbst mir das Blut in den Adern gefror. Zack konnte überhaupt nichts sagen, der schien gerade eine Art Schock zustand zu habe, er zuckte lediglich mit dem linken Auge, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten immer wieder. Seph hingegen schaute einfach unbeteiligt nach vorne ohne etwas zu sagen. „SEPHIROTH!!! ICH WILL EINE ANTWORT VON DIR UND ZWAR SOFORT!!!!" Wow, so habe ich Vinc noch nie erlebt. Ich saß nur dort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, und währe am liebsten auf der anderen Seite des Planeten, ich machte mich jede Sekunde die verging kleiner, und wünschte mir ich hätte mich unter Kontrolle gehabt, und dies als Traum abgestempelt.  
„V…Vinc?" brachte ich dann ganz leise und ängstlich hervor, was ihn nicht zu stören schien, denn er schaute Seph immer noch so an, als würde er ihm gleich an die Kehle springen. Ich versuchte es nochmal. „Vinc?" Nun schaute er mit demselben Ausdruck zu mir, was mich dazu veranlasste meine Knie anzuheben, und mir die Hände schützend vors Gesicht zu halten. „Du hältst dich da raus Jan! Ich will eine Antwort von Ihm!" „Da gibt es nichts zu antworten." Kam es dann trocken von vorne, wobei sich der schwarzhaarige wieder zu ihm drehte. „Was sagtest du? Nichts zu antworten?" Seph schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und seufzte kurz, danach drehte er sich zu mir und sah mir in die Augen, danach drehte er sich wieder zu Vinc. „Ich sagte ihm lediglich das wir bald los müssen, er hatte sich lediglich dabei erschrocken, und er wollte nur wissen warum ich ihn so in der Dusche überfallen hatte. Nicht wahr Masaru?!" Nun sah Vinc wieder mich an. Ich wusste jetzt gar nicht was das sollte, aber ich konnte mir denken das es für meinen Seelenfrieden besser sei dazu Ja zu sagen, ehe Vinc Seph wirklich noch an die Gurgel springt, und mir dann vielleicht auch noch, deswegen Nickte ich nur stumm dazu.

Nachdem Vincent sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhren wir weiter, allerdings konnte ich gut sehen, wie er sich immer wieder ins Lenkrad krallte. Zack kam nach einiger Zeit auch wieder zu sich, und hatte genau angefangen wie Vinc Seph die gleichen Fragen zu stellen, wobei er sich wieder kurz zu mir drehte, und mir noch einmal in die Augen sah, und wir ihm die gleiche Antwort gaben, worauf hin er sich ebenfalls beruhigte.  
Nachdem die Stimmung im Wagen wieder einigermaßen neutral war, fragte ich mit ganz leiser und sehr zurückhaltender Stimme wo wir gerade seien, ich bekam als Antwort das wir uns auf dem Weg nach Midgar befinden, und ich die gesamte Überfahrt per Schiff verschlafen habe.

Wir machten auf halber Strecke eine kleine Pause an einer Art Raststätte. Vinc und Zack gingen nörgeln hinein, während ich mich immer noch nicht ganz traute mich zu bewegen, dann dennoch die Kraft fand aus dem Jeep zu steigen. Ich lehnte mich an die hintere Autotür, und musste erst mal tief ein und aus Atmen. „Da hast du den beiden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt." Ich erschrak, und drehte mich langsam Richtung Beifahrertür, wo Seph angelehnt stand. Er sah zu mir, und setzte ein Grinsen auf, was ich nur mit einem irritierten Blick quittierte, dann strich er mir mit einem Finger an meinem Hals entlang. „Gut dass sie dies nicht gesehen haben." Damit drehte er sich um und ging ebenfalls in die Raststätte. Ich schaute ihn verwundert hinterher, drehte mich dann aber wie von der Tarantel gestochen um, und schaute in den Seitenspiegel. Ich strich mir meine Haare die offen waren nach Hinten, so das ich einen freien Blick auf die von Seph gezeigte Stelle hatte, und wünschte mir in dem Augenblick das Vinc ihn doch an die Gurgel gesprungen währe. „Der Kerl hat mich doch tatsächlich einen Knutschfleck verpasst!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich ließ meine Haare wieder nach vorne fallen, um die Stelle zu verbergen, und hoffte dass er so schnell wie möglich weg gehen würde. Danach stieg ich wieder in den Jeep und wartete dort geknickt auf die drei. Sie ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, und stiegen ein, so konnte die Fahrt weiter gehen.  
Nach für mich einer Ewigkeit kamen wir endlich in Midgar an und fuhren nun Richtung Shinra.

Kapitel 52:

„Trautes Heim Glück allein!" Ich sprang aus dem Wagen, und rannte gleich ins Gebäude, nahm die Treppe, da mir der Lift zu lange brauchte. Auf dem Gang zu meinem Quartier begegnete ich dann auch Cloud. „Jan!!!" Ich Lächelte ihm zu, und rannte vorbei wobei er mir nur verwundert nachsah, und mir dann nachlief. Ich riss die Tür zum Quartier auf, wo sich gerade Reno und Rude befanden, und auf Renos Bett saßen. „Hey Jan, endlich wieder da?" Ich Lächelte, beachtete die beiden nicht, was sie verwundern ließ, dann ging ich ein paar Schritte rein, und kniete mich nieder.  
„Geliebter Kleiderschrank! Nie wieder Tangas, das schwöre ich!" Alle drei fielen auf der Stelle um. Ich stand auf, riss die Tür zum Schrank auf, und nahm mir endlich nach langem wieder normale Shorts raus, und ein paar weitgeschneiderte Sachen, und verschwand gleich im Bad um mich umzuziehen.  
Als ich fertig war ging ich zurück ins Zimmer, wo die drei immer noch standen, bzw. saßen. Ich ging auf mein Bett zu, und schmiss mich Bauchlinks rein. „Mein Bett, für mich ganz alleine." Sagte ich schwärmerisch als ich mich in die Kissen kuschelte. „Hey Jan, geht es dir gut?" Ich drehte mich zu den anderen um, und sah sie mit einem grimmigen ausdruck an. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung." Damit kuschelte ich mich wieder in mein Kissen. Cloud setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und schaute mich nur verwundert an. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und schaute mit einem leichten Grinsen an die Decke, dann sah ich nach links zu Cloud, und zog ihn gleich in meine Arme und drückte ihn Richtig. „Jan? Was soll das?" „Tut mir leid Cloud, aber ich brauche jetzt einfach einen großen Teddybären." Sagte ich kuschelnd. „Und warum nimmst du dann nicht mich?" Ich sah Reno an. „Weil ich Cloud nun mal süß finde." Das stimmte, immerhin erinnerte er mich an meinen kleinen Bruder, und mit dem Kuschelte ich auch manchmal, wenn er mir mal nicht auf die Nerven ging, oder dummes Zeug anstellte. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ ich ihn dann wieder los, wobei er sich dann schnell aus dem Bett erhob. Ich richtete mich dann auch auf, und streckte mich. „so, und, habe ich was wichtiges verpasst?" Sie sahen mich alle immer noch verwundert an, bis auf Cloud, der mit einem hoch roten Kopf das Zimmer verließ. „Was ist den mit ihm los?" fragte ich die anderen beiden. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er die Kuschelattacke nicht ganz verkraftet." Ich kratzte mir an den Kopf, und ließ mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.  
„Nun sag schon Jan, wo hast du denn die ganze Woche gesteckt? Hier machten sich schon sonst was für Gerüchte breit." Ich drehte mich etwas fragend zu dem rothaarigen um. „Wusstet ihr das denn nicht?" „Nö, was denn?" Ich setzt ein schadenfrohes Lächeln auf. „Selig sind die unwissenden." „Hä? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Rude zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf. Reno folgte ihm, dabei immer noch am Grübeln. Die beiden verließen das Zimmer, da sie zum Abendessen wollten. Als sie mich fragten ob ich mit kommen wolle, lehnte ich ab. Ich war einfach nur froh wieder hier zu sein.  
Nach dem sie das Zimmer verließen schloss ich meine Augen, und ließ den gesamten „Zwangsurlaub" nochmal vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei laufen, und beschloss niemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.  
Allerdings machte ich mir auch Gedanken über den oder die Personen, denen ich dies zu verdanken hatte. Ich musste immerhin rausfinden wer es war, um mich bei diesen zu „revanchieren". Aber heute würde ich mich darum nicht mehr kümmern.

Am Nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, und füllte mich richtig gut. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig, und machte mich für den Tag startklar. Heute war Samstag der zweiten Woche, das hieß heute hatten wir das Wochenende so weitestgehend, bis natürlich auf das Morgenappell und Lauftraining frei. Ich beschloss heute Cloud zu fragen ob ich mir seine Unterlagen ausleihen kann, um den versäumten Stoff nach zu holen. Dann musste ich nur noch jemanden finden mit dem ich heute oder morgen kurz den praktischen Teil der Ausbildung kurz durchgehe, damit ich nicht während der Trainingsstunden von vorne Anfangen muss.  
Ich ging runter in die Kantine, und holte mir erst mal ein wenig zum Frühstücken. Als ich mir einen Platz suchen wollte sah ich Cloud auch schon, er saß gerade bei Zack. Ich ging zu den beiden hin, und setzte mich neben den kleinen Blonden.  
„Guten Morgen." „Morgen." „Na, gut geschlafen?" kam es lächelnd vom schwarzhaarigen. „Ja, kann mich nicht beklagen." Ich drehte mich Lächelnd zu Cloud um. „Sag mal Cloud, kann ich mir mal bitte nachher deine Unterlagen ausleihen, ich würde sie gerne dieses Wochenende kurz durchgehen." Der kleine sah mich Lächelnd an, und bestätigte, ich könnte sie mir gleich nach dem Morgentraining von ihm holen. Dann drehte ich mich zu Zack, und Lächelte ihn sanft zu, wobei er sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte. „Zack?" fragte ich liebevoll. „J…Jan?" kam es etwas stockend zurück, und ich bemerkte wie der schwarzhaarige leicht verlegen wurde. „Könntest du mir vielleicht heute oder morgen ein paar Privatstunden geben?" Nun sah er mich etwas irritiert an, genauso wie mein kleiner Sitznachbar. „P..Privat….Stunden?" „Genau, ich würde gerne den versäumten praktischen Teil nachholen, und dachte mir grade so, das du dafür der beste seist." „Natürlich bin ich der Beste. Wir können gleich anfangen!" Er sprang auf, und wollte mich schon am Handgeleng packen. „Und was ist mit dem Appell?" kam es gleich von Cloud, worauf hin Zack stehen blieb, und sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, und sich dann verlegen am Kopf kratze. „Haha, hatte ich jetzt ganz vergessen." Er setzte sich wieder hin. Wir beendeten unser Frühstück und gingen zum Trainingsplatz.

Kapitel 53:

Als Wir dort ankamen, standen die anderen Rekruten bereits in Reih und Glied. Ich wollt mich gerade in die Reihe stellen, als ich merkte wie ein paar Rekruten um mich herum zusammenzuckten und mich ängstlich ansahen. Ich sah sie nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. Cloud stellte sich neben mich, und musste sich die Hand vor dem Mund halten um nicht loszulachen. Jetzt sah ich ihn ebenfalls unverständlich an, wobei er nur mit Hand abwinkte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte mich Ordnungsgemäß hin.  
„Still Gestanden." ‚Ach wie habe ich ihn vermisst.' Der Schreihals vom Dienste erhob seine Stimme mal wieder. „Rekruten aufgepasst! Der General wird ab jetzt das Morgendliche Training fortsetzten!" Eine Welle des seufzen und ächzen ging durch die Reihe. Ich wendete mich mit leiser Stimme an Cloud. „Was haben sie denn?" Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Während der General auf einer Mission war, hatten wir einen Ersatzausbilder, und der hatte gesagt das es egal sei wann wir die 30 km fertig haben, Hauptsache wir schaffen sie bevor die nächste Stunde beginnt." Ach, na dann war mir alles klar, ich würde auch seufzen, wenn ich es dann wieder in der Zeitspanne von einer Stunde schaffen müsste.  
‚…Moment! Mission? Der war doch aber…..Wieso Mission?' „Welche Mission denn?" ich wendete mich wieder an meinen Nachbarn. „Keine Ahnung, aber wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt, dann war es eine von ihm gewählte Privatmission." Also jetzt verstand ich nichts mehr, er hatte doch Zwangsurlaub, oder etwa nicht?! Die Gruppe wurde wieder mit einem Schlag ruhig, als der General den Trainingsplatz betrat. Er ging einmal an alle vorbei, wieder dicht gefolgt von Zack, und hat uns dann los geschickt die Strecke zu laufen, und hat uns daran erinnert, das wir ab Montag es in einer Stunde schaffen müssen, oder mit Disziplinarstrafen rechnen müssen. Bei so was ist natürlich die Motivation gleich ganz oben, denkst de. Über die Hälfte währe jetzt schon am liebsten Tod umgefallen, rannten aber auf der Stelle los als sie den Blick von Seph bemerkten, der nicht gerade freundlich drein schaute. Ich rannte auch gleich los.

Wieder lief ich hauptsächlich in der Mitte mit, allerdings nicht mit ganz so viel Anstrengungen wie bei den ersten zwei Läufen. Ich hatte nach der Hälfte noch immer ein wenig Kraft gehabt, allerdings nicht so viel das ich es schaffen könnte, was bestimmt daran lag das ich die letzten 7 Tage keinen Morgenlauf durchgeführt habe.  
„Also für jemanden der 120 km in drei Stunden schaffte, sollte dies hier kein Problem sein." Ich drehte mich zur Seite. „Willst du mir schon wieder die ganze Zeit hinter her laufen? Kannst du nicht zur Abwechslung den letzten Rekruten Beine machen?" „Warum sollte ich, die werden es eh nicht mehr schaffen bis Übermorgen die nötige Ausdauer zu erbringen, von daher spar ich mir meine Aufmerksamkeit lieber für dich." Er sah mich mit einem leichten Grinsen an. „Das machst du mit Absicht!" „Natürlich, ich möchte immerhin vermeiden dir irgendwelche Strafen aufzuzwingen." „Tse, wer´s Glaubt wird selig." „Soll ich dies als Herausforderung betrachten?" Ich sah ihn fragend an, denn ich war mir in keinster Weise bewusst, wie ich ihn hätte herausgefordert, geschweige denn was er meinte. „Schön. Dann machen wir doch mal eine Wette die ich vorschlage." Ich sah ihn etwas erstaunt und abwartend an. „Und was für eine?" Nun sah er mich mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen an. „Nimmst du an?" ‚Wat?' Ich wusste doch gar nicht um was es ging, wieso sollte ich dann annehmen. „Sagen sie mir lieber erst einmal was sie vorhaben." „Nimmst du an?" Sag mal, was sollte denn das, der kann doch nicht glauben das ich eine Wette annehme, von der ich noch nicht einmal weis was gefordert wird. Ich drehte mich stur nach vorne. „Vergiss es, solange ich nicht weis um was es geht mache ich nicht mit." „Schade. Ach Übrigens, Masaru!" Ich drehte mich etwas genervt zu ihm um. „Vergiss nicht, nur weil du mich beim Namen nennen darfst, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du deinem Vorgesetzten nicht genügend Respekt zu erweisen hast!" Ich sah ihn etwas fragend an, und musste dann kurz lächeln. „Aber ich zolle dir doch Respekt, ansonsten hätte ich dich schon wegen sexueller Belästigung angezeigt." Nun schaute er mich etwas verdutzt an. „Keine Schlechte Idee." „Was?" „Na das mit der sexuellen Belästigung." Dann lief er weiter nach vorne zu den ersten Reihen und ließ mich wie einen begossenen Pudel zurück.

Kapitel 54:

„Fix und alle!" Ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken als ich wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz war. Ich hatte für die Strecke trotz Bemühungen 1 Stunde und 17 Minuten gebraucht, das heißt ich müsste mich um 20 Minuten bis Montag steigern. Ich hoffte das ich dies konnte, und wenn nicht, werde ich mir einfach ein paar Szenen ins Gedächtnis rufen, die mich dazu veranlassen, wie heißt es immer so schön, der Gedanke kann Berge versetzten, hoffen wir mal das er mich auch schneller machen lässt.

Ich ging nach dem Lauf zu Cloud, der war schon vor gut 25 Minuten am Ziel, und wollte mir jetzt erst einmal die Unterlagen holen gehen. Wir gingen zu seinem Quartier. Als ich reinging, bemerkte ich eine kleine Veränderung. „Ist Ren nicht mehr dein Mitbewohner?" Cloud sah mich nun überrascht an. „Sag bloß du hast es noch gar nicht gewusst?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an. „Was sollte ich wissen?" Cloud setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute geknickt zum Boden. „Er ist vor 9 Tagen auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden, da hat man wegen Missachtung der Regeln den Vertrag aufgelöst. Immerhin befinden wir uns noch in der Probezeit." Ich setzte mich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett. „Hat man denn nicht nach ihm gesucht?" „Doch, aber nicht gefunden." Er seufzte kurz, und sah mich dann mit einem traurigen Blick an. „Deswegen gehen ja die Gerüchte über dich rum." Nun schaute ich ihn skeptisch an. „Was hat es denn mit mir zu tun?" „Na du bist doch kurz vorher einfach Verschwunden. Wir haben ja auch erst einen Tag später erfahren, dass du dir Urlaub genommen hattest. Ach übrigens, das hättest du uns ruhig sagen können. Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Reno hatte schon gedacht du währst in der Nacht entführt wurde, und das nur weil er nicht aufstand." ‚Naja, ganz unrecht hat er ja nicht.' Ich überlegte kurz, was ich ihm wegen des Urlaubs sagen sollte. Wenn bis jetzt niemand weis das ich ihn mit den dreien verbracht habe, und das Gerücht rumgeht, das sie auf einer Mission waren, sollte ich den Schein lieber wahren.

„Es gab ein paar Probleme in meiner Familie, die nicht auf sich warten lassen konnten." Ein kleines aber dennoch schwaches Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Aber nun zurück zu den Gerüchten um mich." Er sah mich kurz an und stockte mit der Antwort. Ich wurde zwar langsam etwas ungeduldig, versuchte mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, und wollte ihm Zeit geben. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fing er an zu reden. „Na ja, man sagte das du…." „Das ich was?" Ich wurde immer zappeliger, ich kann es überhaupt nicht leiden wenn man irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich verbreitet, aber das geht bestimmt jeden so. „Man sagt das du Ren während des Morgentrainings angegriffen hättest, und ihn aus dem Weg räumtest." „Hä?" Was sollte das denn? Ich und jemanden angreifen, also den jenigen der das sagte möchte ich gerne mal persönlich vor mir stehen sehen.  
Ich sah ihn jetzt etwas ungläubig an. „Wieso denkt man denn sowas?" „Na die meisten sagen, das du nicht ganz normal seist, immerhin hast du ja nicht mal vor dem General angst, und da würden sie sich nicht wundern wenn du jemanden einfach so umbringst." Naja, das ich keine Angst vor Seph habe, tja, das hat sich in letzter zeit ein wenig geändert, ich habe zwar keine Angst das er mir nach dem Leben trachtet, aber ansonsten, würde ich nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen. „Ach, das ist doch Quatsch mit Soße. Ich und jemanden umlegen." „Wir wissen das, aber die anderen denken eben so, und deswegen sind sie vorhin auch vor dir zurückgeschreckt." „Und du hast gelacht." „Ja, aber nur weil ich genau wusste das du nichts damit zu tun hast, und außerdem fand ich dein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich lustig." Nun fing der kleine wieder an richtig zu Lächeln, was mich auch dazu veranlasste.

„Das heißt doch dann das du keinen Zimmernachbarn mehr hast, oder?" „Das stimmt." Mir kam eine schöne Idee. „Was hältst du denn davon wenn ich hierher ziehe?" Er sah mich etwas erstaunt an. „Und was ist mit Reno?" „Ach, mach dir um ihn mal keine Sorge, dem könnte ich ja vorschlagen das Rude bei ihm einzieht, die beiden sind doch eh wie Pech und Schwefel." ‚Außerdem brauche ich mir dann keine Sorgen mehr wegen dem Nächtlichen Schnarch-Attacken von ihm zu machen.' Cloud überlegte kurz, stimmte dann aber zu, worauf hin ich gleich in mein Quartier stürmte, und meine Sachen aus dem Schrank holte, und gleich wieder zu Cloud hechtete. Das musste ich ungefähr 8 mal machen, dann hatte ich sowohl Kleidung, Alltagsgegenstände und sogar meinen kleinen Wecker in meinem neuen Zimmer stehen.

Nachdem wir alles verstaut hatten, ging ich auf Cloud zu. „Tja dann, auf gute Nachbarschaft." „Bestimmt." Wir legten uns auf unser jeweiliges Bett und schauten an die Decke. „Weist du was jetzt noch fehlt, Jan." „Nö, was denn?" Er schaute mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zu mir. „Eine Einweihungsparty." Ich schaute ihn lediglich entgeistert an. ‚Nicht schon wieder eine Party.' dachte ich mir nur, und musste an die letzten zwei denken. „Ach weist du Cloud, lass uns das lieber auf nächstes Wochenende verschieben. Dieses WE muss ich erst ein Mal den Stoff nachholen. Apropo, kann ich mir bitte mal die Unterlagen ansehen?" „Oh, klar." Er holte die Unterlagen aus seinem Schrank, und gab sie mir. Ich fing an sie mir durch zu lesen, und musste erkennen, das er jedes kleine Detail mit aufschrieb, so etwas hätte ich nicht gemacht. Aber na gut, so ist es um einiges leichter es zu verstehen.

Etwa zur Mittagszeit hatte ich dann etwa 15% des Lehrstoffes durch, und mir qualmte jetzt schon der Schädel. Wir begaben uns nach unten in die Mensa, als ich rein kam, sah ich jemanden sitzen, mit dem ich vorher noch sprechen wollte. Ich bat daher Cloud mir mein essen bitte mit zu bringen, und sich einen Platz zu suche, ich würde im Anschluss hin kommen. Ich ging also zu der anderen Person. „Mahlzeit." Sagte ich und nahm neben einen rothaarigen Turk Platz. Die anderen Turks die am Tisch saßen kannte ich nicht, bis auf Rude, jedenfalls sahen mich alle ziemlich perplex an, was mich in dem Moment nicht besonders störte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich bei Cloud eingezogen bin." Reno sah mich fragend an, und ich lächelte nur. „Jetzt kann ja Rude bei dir einziehen, dann hat er dort ach sein eigenes Bett, und muss nicht immer auf deinem mit sitzen." Immer noch keine Antwort von ihm, nur fragende Blicke. „Na ist ja nun auch egal. Jedenfalls, falls du was von mir willst, oder brauchst, weist du ja wo du mich findest." Damit stand ich auf, klopfte noch mal auf den Tisch zum Abschied, wobei ich merkte dass sie diese Gestik anscheinen nicht kannten. Ich ging jedenfalls zurück und suchte als nächstes meinen kleinen Begleiter. In der Essensschlange stand er nicht mehr, deswegen sah ich herum, bis ich ihn in der Mitte an einem kleinen Tisch sah und mich hin begab.

„So, alles geklärt." Ich setzte mich hin und sah mir das Essen an. „Äh…Was ist denn das?" Ich stocherte mit der Gabel drin herum. „Wieso? Das ist ganz normaler Levrikon-Braten." Ich sah mir das Teil genau an, und musste erst mal kurz an die Monsterliste von damals denken. ‚Levrikon…..Levrikon…Ich kenne dieses Teil……' „Ach, dieses Straußenähnliche Wesen." „Das was?" Ich sah mich erschrocken um, lächelte einfach und winkte mit der Hand ab. Ich probierte es einfach mal, und fand das es gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte, hätte zwar noch etwas gesalzen und gepfeffert werden können, aber ansonsten schmeckte es fast wie Rinderbraten. ‚Endlich mal wieder etwas halbwegs vernünftiges, und etwas wo ich weiß was es ist.' Ich hatte ja nun langsam schon Entzugserscheinung, da ich solange kein Warmes Essen mehr hatte. Als wir fertig waren, ging ich zurück ins Quartier, um weiter zu lernen. Cloud hingegen ging in die Satdt.

Kapitel 55:

Es war jetzt mittlerweile nach 21 Uhr. Ich lag alleine in meinem Bett. Cloud war immer noch unterwegs. Nachdem ich den Großteil gelesen hatte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich stand auf und ging raus, um frische Luft zu tanken. ‚Schöne Klare Nacht.' dachte ich mir als ich nach oben sah und mich streckte. Ich ging ein Stück übers Shinra-Geländer, und sah gerade wie die Nachtschicht ihre Positionen einnahm. Danach ging ich zum Trainingsplatz. Ich dachte mir das ich vielleicht ein kleines Abendtraining gut vertragen könnte, um für den kommenden Montag fit zu sein, deswegen lief ich ein paar Runden ganz Bequem im Kreis herum. Als ich so lang lief, bemerkte ich erst einmal die Ausmaße des Platzes, er hatte ungefähr die Größe von zwei nebeneinander liegenden Fußballplätzen. Nur 3 Runden, danach hatte ich keine Lust mehr, außerdem scheinen dir hier auch noch Strom zu sparen, denn langsam wurden sämtliche Lichter auf dem Platz ausgeschaltet. Zurück ins Quartier wollte ich auch noch nicht, deswegen entschied ich mich noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Ich kam an einem der anderen 2 Gebäude vorbei, welches genau so aussieht wie das, in dem unsere Quartiere sind. Ich hatte mich schon länger gewundert, warum es hier 3 gleich aussehende Gebäudekomplexe gibt. Ich entschied mich einfach mal rein zu gehen, um meine Neugier zu stillen. Als ich drinnen war viel mir gleich eine ganz andere Atmosphäre auf, keine Militärische, mehr eine Art Bürokratische. Schon alleine das es hier sogar einen Wegweiser gibt. Ich ging zu ihm und schaute drauf. Er war in 2 Spalten und 4 Zeilen geteilt, unter jeder Abteilung stand eine Zimmernummer, wenn man auf eine der Abteilungen draufdrückte erschienen verschiedene Mitarbeiter, wenn man dann deren Bilder anklickte, wurde eine genaue Wegbeschreibung gegeben. ‚Cool, so ein Teil will ich auch im Kaufhaus haben.' dachte ich mir so als ich anfing damit zu spielen, und einfach rumdrückte. Nachdem ich fast alle durchhatte kam ich zur Abteilung „Militärische Ausbildung". ‚Wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier tatsächlich das sagen bei unserer Ausbildung hat.' Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach nachschauen.

Als ich es sah, sank ich heulend auf die Knie. Aber jedenfalls wusste ich jetzt wo sein Büro liegt, auch wenn ich hoffe niemals dort hin zu gehen. Ich drehte mich um, und wollte zurück zum Ausgang gehen, als gerade der Lift aufging, und eine junge Frau heraus trat. Als sie mich sah lächelte sie mich an, und kam auf mich zu. „Guten Abend Herr Masaru." Jetzt war ich ein wenig verwirrt. Ich hatte diese Frau noch nie im Leben gesehen, aber anscheinend kannte sie mich. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. „Bitte Entschuldigen sie, aber kenne ich sie von irgendwoher?" Sie hielt sich kichernd ihre Hand vor dem Mund. „Nein, persönlich kennen wir uns noch nicht. Ich bin Anna Willke. freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen." Sie reichte mir die Hand. Ich schaute sie noch ein wenig ungläubig an. Reichte ihr aber dann auch meine Hand. „Katsu Jan Masaru, aber nenne sie mich bitte Jan, ich mag es nicht wenn man mich siezt." Sie schaute mich Lächeln an. „Dann nenn mich bitte Anna." „Gerne." Wir standen uns noch eine kurze zeit einfach gegenüber. Sie war ungefähr Anfang 20, hatte einen Anzug in Schwarz an, dunkelbraune Augen- und Haarfarbe, und ging mir bis zu den Schultern.

„Also Jan, was kann ich denn für dich tun?" Ich schaute sie nur ein wenig unsicher an. „Ähm…Also eigentlich wollte ich mich hier bloß mal umsehen. Ich wollte gar nichts Spezielles." „Och das ist aber schade. Ich dachte schon du wolltest zu einer gewissen Person, dann hätte ich dich nämlich noch schnell hin gebracht bevor ich Feierabend mache." ‚Was soll das denn? Zu welcher Person sollte ich denn hier gehen sollen?' Diese Frau war mir nicht ganz koscher. „Was meinst du bitte?" Sie schaute mich grinsend an. „Na komm, ich bring dich hin, du brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein. Ich kenne euer kleines Geheimnis." ‚Sag mal, hat sie noch alle Latten am Zaun, oder was? Was denn für ein Geheimnis, und ich Schüchtern?' Also so langsam war sie mir nicht mehr koscher, sondern unheimlich. „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe mit niemanden ein Geheimnis, und ich weis auch nicht wovon sie sprechen….Bitte entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Jetzt wollte ich nur von dieser Irren weg.

Ich wollte an ihr vorbei Richtung Ausgang, als sie mich am Handgelenk packte, und mich in den Lift zog. „Hey was soll das, hast du sie noch alle?" „Nun stell dich nicht so an. Du bist doch nicht umsonst zu dieser Uhrzeit hergekommen." „Wa?" als wir im Lift waren drückte sie den Knopf für die 35 Etage, was mir äußerst bekannt vorkam. Am liebsten hätte ich mich los gerissen, hätte sie aber eventuell dabei verletzt, was ich eigentlich nicht will, deswegen landete ich nun im Fahrstuhl mit einer vollkommen Verrückten, die mich zu kenne scheint, und irgendetwas von einem meiner angeblichen Geheimnisse wisse. ‚Die hat sie wirklich nicht mehr alle. Es arbeiten hier wirklich kuriose Gestallten.' Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, egal was ich jetzt noch gemacht hätte, der Lift währe eh erst wieder runtergefahren wenn ich oben ankomme, und wenn ich vorher versuche auszusteigen wird sie mich bestimmt festhalten, und ich könnte dann nicht für ihre Gesundheit garantieren.

Der Lift hielt an, und sie stieg aus, ich wollte gerade den Schalter für das Erdgeschoss drücken, als sie mich hinauszog und der Fahrstuhl nun durch mein drücken nach unten fährt, allerdings nicht mit mir als Insasse. Ich schaute ihm traurig hinterher, was Anna nur zum Lachen brachte. „Nun komm schon Jan, es ist schon spät." „Hä?" Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Wie spät ist es denn?" „Kurz vor halb elf." „Ah ja, und dann arbeitet hier noch jemand? Das glaub ich nicht." Sie nahm wieder mein Handgelenk, und zog mich den Gang entlang. Ich wollte mich gerade losreisen, als sie mich von alleine losließ, und eine Tür per Karte aufmachte, und mich einfach rein schupste. Als ich mich umdrehte, um wieder rauszugehen, hatte sie die Tür schon zu gemacht, und verschlossen. „Ey das Glaub ich jetzt nicht! Sag mal, geht's dir noch gut?! Mach sofort wieder auf!" Ich hätte ihr in den Arsch treten können, was soll denn das? Da halte ich mich zurück um sie nicht zu verletzten, und dann schließt sie mich in ein Zimmer ein. Ich wünschte mir ich hätte ihr einfach eine Rein gehauen, und es als Selbstverteidigung ausgelegt, andererseits hätte sie als Frau bestimmt bessere Chancen. Ich seufzte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na endlich beruhigt?" Ich erschrak, und drehte mich um, dabei an der Tür mit dem Rücken gepresst.


	4. Kapitel 56 bis 69

Kapitel 56:

„Sch….Schöner… Abend heute..n… nicht?" Ich versuchte mir ein Lächeln zu erzwingen, und nebenbei die Tür aufzubekommen, was leider nicht funktionierte. „Jetzt geh schon auf du blödes Ding." Zischte ich nach hinten zur Tür, als könnte sie mich verstehen. „Man braucht entweder eine Karte, oder ich öffne sie. Eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Ich blickte verzweifelt nach vorne. „Dann mach sie gefälligst auf. Ich will hier raus!" „Sag bitte bitte." ‚Grrr, ich bringe ihn um, ich erwürge ihn ganz einfach.' Ich ballte meine rechte Hand zur Faust und biss die Zähne zusammen. ‚Solange ich noch etwas Stolz in mir habe werde ich ihn nicht für so etwas auf diese Art und Weise bitten, eher beiß ich mir die Zunge ab.' „Also möchtest du die Nacht hier verbringen, oder wie sehe ich das?" „Nein, ich will das du die Tür auf der Stelle öffnest!" Ich schaute wütend nach vorne zu dem Schreibtisch der vor einem großen Fenster stand, von wo aus man über die ganze Stadt sehen konnte. „Ich sagte doch, sag bitte bitte, und ich öffne sie." „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, ich werde dich niemals um so etwas beten, da fängt es eher an in der Hölle zu gefrieren!" „tja, dann wirst du wohl hier bleiben müssen." Ich hätte ihn an die Gurgel springen können.

‚Tief ein atmen, und wieder aus atmen, ein atmen, und aus atmen…' Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Nachdem dies geglückt war, ging ich auf den Schreibtisch zu, und setzte mich in einen der Sessel davor, schlug die Beine übereinander, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann warte ich eben bis du mit der Arbeit fertig bist." „Was morgen zum Appell der Fall sein wird." „Was???" Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, man muss doch schlafen!" „Tat ich heute Mittag." „Aber..Aber" „Nichts aber, die meiste Arbeit kommt immer Samstagnachmittag, und damit ich wenigstens etwas am Sonntag frei habe, mache ich sie von Samstag zum Sonntag." Ich sank in den Sessel rein. ‚Das kann ja heiter werden.' Jetzt saß ich hier in Sephs Büro fest, ich hätte ihn zwar drum bitten können mir die Tür auf zumachen, aber solange ich kann werde ich mich von ihm sicher nicht unterkriegen lassen. ‚Der soll mich kennenlernen, mal sehen ob er seine Arbeit machen kann wenn ich hier fest sitze.' Ich musste innerlich Lachen, und versuchte mir gerade einen kleinen Plan zu schmieden.

Er machte sich nach unserem kleinen Gespräch wieder an die Arbeit, während ich immer noch Planschmiedend im Sessel saß. Alles was mir einfiel hätte er genauso gut wieder gegen mich verwenden können, egal wie klein die Ablenkung auch währe, also versuchte ich erst einmal ihn verbal aus dem Konzept zu bekommen, wenn ich Glück habe, so dermaßen das er mich hochkant rausschmeißt.

„Also, hast du noch viel zu tun?" Er sah mich nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den gesamten Papierkram der vor ihm lag. „Das fasse ich mal als ein Ja auf…..Wie lange denkst du denn wirst du noch brauchen?....Glaubst du wirklich du bist erst morgen früh fertig?....Ich meine vielleicht kannst du ja einfach etwas schneller arbeiten, dann kannst du sogar vor dem Appell noch ein wenig schlafen, und hast so morgen noch mehr Zeit." Bis jetzt immer noch keine Reaktion, also einen Gang höher schalten.

Ich stand auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster. „Du hast eine gewaltige Aussicht, wieso schiebst du denn nicht den Schreibtisch in diese Richtung, dann kannst du auch manchmal rausschauen…..Also ich glaube dort unten bin ich letztens mit Vinc spazieren gegangen, genau kann ich dies natürlich von hier oben nicht sagen, dafür ist das dort unten viel zu weit weg……Ach dieses schöne Lichterspiel, ist es nicht fantastisch?" Also so langsam gingen mir die Fragen aus, ich versuchte ihn jetzt schon 30 Minuten lang zu einer Konversation zu bringen, er ließ sich aber einfach nicht ablenken. ‚Ok, überleg kleines, was könnte man noch machen, damit er von der Arbeit abgelenkt wird…."

Ich dachte an etwas, das ich immer mache, wenn sich meine Mutter zu sehr verspannt, und dies wende ich jetzt bei ihm an. Ich ging auf ihn zu, stellte mich genau hinter ihm, und schaute erst einmal über seine Schulter, vielleicht kann man ihn so auch ein wenig aus der Reserve locken. Schien ihn dennoch nicht zu stören. Also eines stand jedenfalls fest, wenn er eine Arbeit macht, macht er sie richtig, dafür zolle ich ihm wirklich Respekt, wenn er mich jetzt noch raus lassen würde, währe ich sehr glücklich. Ich schaute zu einer Uhr die auf dem Schreibtisch steht. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht.

Ich beugte mich wieder zurück, so das ich genau hinter ihm stand, nahm meine Hände, und legte sie auf seine Schulter, da er zum Glück seinen Schulterschutz abgelegt hatte, und fing an zu massieren. „Du bist ganz schön verspannt, vielleicht solltest du mal zur Physiotherapie." Sagte ich, und beugte mich nach vorne, um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Oder ich übernehme es." Immer noch keine Reaktion. ‚Das gibt es doch nicht, also so langsam kann der einen echt an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringen, was soll ich denn noch machen, mich ausziehen?' Nachdem er mich sogar jetzt noch ignorierte, war meine Kampfeslust geweckt, und ich wollte ihn um jeden Preis ablenken.

Kapitel 57:

‚Egal was passiert, ich kriege dich klein.' Ich nahm meine Hände von seiner Schulter und ging zurück zum Sessel, und setzte mich wieder rein. Er schaute immer noch nur auf seine Unterlagen. „Verdammt warm hier drin." Ich zog mir meine schwarze Weste aus, die ich anzog bevor ich rausging, und legte sie auf die Lehne. Dann setzte ich mich so hin, dass meine Beine über der Seitenlehne lagen. Danach ließ ich meine rechte Hand über meinen Oberarm, Schulter und Schlüsselbein gleiten, als würde ich versuchen eine Verspannung zu lösen, dabei seufzte ich ein klein wenig.  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. ‚Gut, machen wie eben weiter.' Ich warf meine Haare gezielt nach hinten, und fing nun auch an mit meiner Hand meinen Hals entlang gleiten zu lassen. Vom Kinn links runter zur Schulter, von da aus zum Schlüsselbein, von da aus zum Brustbein, und den Weg wieder zurück.  
Nicht mal ein kleiner Blick zu mir. Ich fasste es einfach nicht, mit irgendetwas muss man ihn doch aus der Ruhe bringen. Ein letzter Versuch, wenn ihn dies nicht dazu bringt mich zu beachten, oder wenigstens mich anzuschreien gebe ich auf, und setzt mich schmollend in eine Ecke.  
Ich stand auf, zog mir mein T-Shirt aus, legte es ebenfalls auf die Lehne, ging um den Schreibtisch herum, zog den Sessel von Seph ein stück zurück, setzte mich auf seinen Schoss, legte die Arme um seine Schulter und sah ihn genau in die Augen. Nun konnte er wenigstens nicht mehr auf seine Unterlagen schauen.

Ich lächelte ihn kurz an, und näherte meinem Gesicht seinen, kurz bevor ich meine Lippen auf seine legte, drehte ich mich zum Hals, und legte meine Lippen auf seine kühle und zarte Haut, und fing an ihn an einen Stelle zu bearbeiten. Als ich fertig war sah ich wieder in die Augen, nahm meine linke Hand und strich ihn über die Stelle am Hals. „Rache ist süß." Dann umschloss ich seinen Mund mit meinen Lippen, und ließ meine Zunge über seine Lippen streicheln, um Einlass zu erhalten. Ich öffnete dabei die Augen eine Spalt, um in seine Augen zu sehen, wo ich keinerlei Veränderungen feststellen konnte, was mir jetzt endgültig reichte. Ich schloss die Augen wieder, und fing nun an meine Lenden zu bewegen. Genau in dem Moment wo ich anfing öffnete er den Mund einen Spalt, was ich sofort ausnutzte, und auch gleich seine gesamte Mundhöhle mit meiner Zunge erkundete, danach stupste ich immer wieder seine Zungenspitze an, um ihn herauszufordern, welche er nicht annahm. Nachdem mir die Luft langsam aus ging ließ ich von ihm ab, und sah in nun etwas ärgerlich in die Augen.

‚Toll, Spiel, Satz, Verloren.' ich wollte mich mit einem seufzen aufrichten, und von ihm runter gehen. Als ich meine Arme von seiner Schulter nahm, legte er seine um meine Hüfte und zog mich zurück auf seinen Schoss, näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht meinem Hals, und fing an zu flüstern. „Ich will mehr!" Damit fing er an mich zu küssen, worauf ich mich dieses mal einließ. Er war sehr geschickt mit der Zunge, egal wie oft ich ihn herausforderte, ich verlor ständig, bis uns die Luft ausging, und wir den Kuss unterbrechen mussten. Gleich nachdem er von meinen Lippen abließ fing er an mit seinen meinen Hals entlang zu gleiten, was mir ein kleines keuchen entlockte, und ihn ein Lächeln, was ich auf meinem Hals spürte. Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite, damit er mehr Spielraum hatte.  
Mein ganzer Körper fing an feuer zu fangen. Ich legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken, und fing an ihn zu kraulen. Dabei fing er an mit seinen Händen meinen Rücken entlang zu streicheln, was mir nur noch ein weiteres kleines stöhnen entlockte. Er glitt mit seien Lippen zu meinem Schlüsselbein, und fing an dort unzählige küsse zu platzieren. Ich lehnte mich dabei weiter nach hinten, wobei er mich mit seinen Händen abstützte. Mein Atem wurde immer schneller, genauso wie mein Puls. Als er mit meinem Schlüsselbein fertig war glitt er weiter zu meiner Brust, und fing an sie mit seiner Zunge und Zähnen zu liebkosen, was mir dieses mal ein lauteres Stöhnen entlockte, ich dies aber unterband in dem ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss. „ich will es hören." Ich öffnete meine Augen, und sah fragend in seine. Er lächelte und legte seinen Lippen nahe meinem Ohr. „Ich will deine Stimme hören." Ich lehnte mich weiter zurück, um ihn wieder in die Augen zu sehen, nahm meine Hände, legte sie auf sein Gesicht und fing an zu lächeln. „Heißt das, das du für heute mit der Arbeit fertig bist?" fragte ich leise und verführerisch. Daraufhin lächelte er, nickte und wollte mich küssen.  
Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Gut. Dann sei doch bitte so nett und mach die Tür auf." Damit richtete ich mich schnell von ihm auf, so das er keine Zeit mehr hatte mich zurück zu ziehen, ging zurück zum Sessel, schnappte mir mein T-Shirt, und zog es mir an, meine Weste legte ich mir nur über den Arm, und begab mich zur Tür. „Würdest du sie jetzt bitte öffnen? Immerhin bist du mit deiner Arbeit fertig." Ich drehte mich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um. Er saß noch immer etwas verdutzt da, fing dann aber an Laut zu Lachen, und öffnete mir die Tür. Ich ging hinaus, und schloss sie gleich wieder.

„Endlich draußen." Ich seufzte kurz, erholte mich ganz kurz. ‚Hätte er mich nicht angesprochen, währe ich bestimmt nicht so schnell zur Vernunft gekommen, Glück für mich.' damit verließ ich das Gebäude mit einem Lächeln, und begab mich endlich in mein neues Quartier.  
Als ich dort ankam lag Cloud schon schlafend im Bett. Ich zog mich noch schnell um, und legte mich in meines. ‚Na toll, nur noch ca. 4 ½ Stunden Schlaf.' Ich ließ mich sofort ins Kissen sinken und schlief auch gleich ein.

Kapitel 58:

Der Wecker klingelte, Cloud stand auf, ich versuchte nicht wieder einzuschlafen, und fragte mich warum man eigentlich an einem Sonntagmorgen ein Appell durchführen muss. „Gibt es hier denn kein Wochenende?" „Aber es ist doch Wochenende." Ich schaute über meine Decke den kleinen an. „Ich meine eins, wo man mal bis mittags ausschlafen kann." Damit erhob ich mich auch langsam. „Gott verdammt, ich bin Langschläfer." Ich streckte mich und ging zum Schrank und holte mir meine Uniform raus. „Und dann noch mit Uniform laufen, können wir da nicht mit Sportsachen laufen?!" „Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune." Ich sah den kleinen Fragend an, der Grinsend ins Bad verschwand. „Schlechte Laune nicht, ich habe nur keine Lust hin zu gehen." Flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. Nachdem wir uns fertig gemacht hatten gingen wir runter zum Frühstück, setzten uns wieder auf unseren Stammplatz. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon unser schwarzhaariger Vorgesetzter, der sich Gähnend und absolut fertig vor uns setzte. „Na, auch Langschläfer?" fragte ich belustigend. Er sah mich an. „Ach hör auf. Das war ne Horrornacht." Wir sahen in fragend an.

„Und?" kam es dann nachhackend vom blonden, wobei ich nur mit dem Kopf abwartend nickte. „Nicht so wichtig." „Och schade." Cloud setzte ein kleines Schmollen auf, was mich zum Lächeln brachte.  
„Nun aber was anderes. Zack?" Er drehte sich zu mir. „Wann wollen wir denn heute trainieren?" „Ach ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen." „Wa? Du hast mich vergessen? Das ist aber nicht nett." Jetzt setzte ich auch ein Schmollen auf. Zack musste bei unseren Anblick einfach nur Lachen. „Ok, ok. Sagen wir um 10 Uhr in der Trainingshalle." Ich stimmte zu, und lächelte wieder.

Damit gingen wir zusammen zum Platz. Und wieder zuckten einige der Rekruten zusammen als sie mich sahen. Ich konnte wirklich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. ‚Dämliche Gerüchte, wenn man sagt das ich nen Wolfsschwanz habe denken sie dies wohl auch?!' Ich stellte mich in Reih und Glied.  
Unser Lieber Schreihals ließ seine Stimme mal wieder erklingen, und unser General betrat den Platz, total…..in Topform. Ich konnte nur seufzen, so wie er würde ich auch gerne mal am anderen Morgen aussehen wenn ich die Nacht über nicht geschlafen habe. Die beiden gingen wieder an uns vorbei, um die Anwesenheit zu kontrollieren, Seph hatte die ganze Zeit über seinen emotionslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht, und schickte uns gleich los zum laufen.

Dieses mal lief ich neben Zack her, er hatte extra seine Geschwindigkeit mir angepasst, und hat mich sogar ein wenig angespornt, damit ich mein Tempo ein wenig steigere. ‚Motivation ist doch etwas schönes wenn es richtig gemacht wird.' Dachte ich mir so, da ich mit seinem ansporn besser klar kam.  
Ungefähr 5 km vorm Ziel war ich schon ziemlich am Rande meiner Kraft, Zack lenkte mich ab, damit ich nicht daran dachte. Wir fingen ein kleines Gespräch an, es strengte mich zwar noch mehr an, aber ich vergaß dabei tatsächlich die Strecke und die Anstrengung. „Also, was wollen wir denn nachher zu erst machen?" Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Ist mir egal." „Na gut, dann fangen wir mit dem Nahkampf an." „Mit oder ohne Waffen?" „Erst einmal ohne. Als erstes bring ich dir die Grundhaltung bei, wenn du diese beherrscht, kann ich dir eine Waffe in die Hand geben." Ich sah ihn Lächelnd an. „Und danach?" „Nichts danach, wir werden solange trainieren, bis du die Waffe sowohl richtig halten als auch führen kannst." „Das kann ja Ewigkeiten dauern." „Ach, das schaffst du schon, bin doch da und zeig es dir." Ich Lächelte einfach nur noch vor mich hin, und freute mich schon drauf.  
„So, und nun zum End sporn." Zack legte den letzten Kilometer einen kleinen Sprint hin, ich versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, konnte aber leider nicht mit halten. Im Ziel stand er schon Grinsend. Ich viel Lachend auf die Knie, sowohl wegen der Erschöpfung, und auch weil er dort wie ein kleines Kind stand.

„Oh man." Ich wischte mir die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Wie lange habe ich denn heute gebraucht?" Er kam auf mich zu, und half mir hoch, und hackte mich ein. „Genau 59 Minuten und ein paar Zerquetschte Sekunden." Ich sah ihn Lachend an, und währ am liebsten wieder auf die Knie gesunken, doch er hielt mich am Arm fest. „Na, nicht schon wieder in einem Lachanfall versinken, sonst muss ich nämlich auch anfangen zu lachen." Er Lächelte mich an. Ich nickte nur und ging mit ihm an meinem Arm geklammert in Richtung Umkleide.  
„So, na dann sehen wir uns nachher in der Trainingshalle." „Wieso nachher, wohin willst du denn jetzt Jan?" Ich sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Duschen." „Ja, aber da sind doch Gemeinschaftsduschen, und ich wollte auch gerade dort hinein, also sehen wir uns noch ein Weilchen." Er ging lächelnd an mir vorbei. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte mich auf eine der Bänke vor den Spinten. „Was ist denn? Willst du nicht?" „Doch, aber erst wenn ich alleine bin." Ich hätte ja keine Probleme damit mich mit anderen Frauen zu duschen, aber mit einem anderen Kerl, das ist mir doch ein wenig zu peinlich. „Hä? Wie jetzt alleine?" Ich sah ihn Grinsend an. „Ich habe keine Lust meinen Luxuskörper jemand anderen zu zeigen." Damit setzte ich ein kleines Lächeln auf und schlug meine Beine übereinander. „Hahaha. Du bist gut." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Nun komm schon, wenn du so einen Luxuskörper hast, dann musst du ihn doch recht zeigen, ansonsten nützt er dir doch nichts." „Ich will aber nicht." Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, kam auf mich zu, und zog mich am Arm in die Duschräume. „Hier sind doch keine Frauen vor denen du dich schämen könntest, du hast nichts, was ich nicht auch habe." ‚Keine Frauen, Hallo? Ich bin eine, deswegen will ich doch nicht.' Ich riss mich los, schnappte mir meine Sachen und ging raus. „Wir sehen uns nachher." Damit schlug ich die Tür vom Umkleideraum zu, und begab mich in mein Quartier, und duschte kurz danach alleine in den Duschräumen auf unserer Etage.

Kapitel 59:

Bis zum Privattraining verbrachte ich noch etwas zeit damit den Lernstoff durch zugehen. Begab mich anschließend in unsere Trainingshalle. Als ich rein ging war noch keiner da, also setzte ich mich an die Wand gegenüber von der Tür, damit ich sah wenn jemand hinein kommt.  
„Wo bleibt er denn?" Ich wartete bereits schon über 30 Minuten auf ihn. So langsam wurde es mir zu blöde. Ich stand auf, und verließ die Halle wieder. Ich ging schlürfend zurück zum Gebäude, und beschloss einfach mal bei Zack vorbei zu schauen, und falls er mich vergessen haben sollte, wird er was von mir zu hören bekommen. „Mich einfach zu versetzen, und nicht mal Bescheid sagen. Typisch Männer."

Ich stand nun im Gang zu seinem Zimmer, und ging auf seine Tür zu, klopfte an. „Ja?" ‚Er ist also da, toll.' dachte ich ironisch und öffnete die Tür. „Hey Zack, hast du mich verge…………….Bitte entschuldige." Ich ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich musste Lächeln, und ging so auch zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Als die Tür vom Lift aufging und ich reinging, kam Zack aus seinem Quartier gestürmt und lief auf mich zu. Genau in dem Moment schlossen sich die Türen wieder. „Jan!!!!!!" Er schaffte es leider nicht, als die Tür zu war, stand er erst genau davor. Als ich nun im Lift stand, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, ich brach in einem Lachanfall auf den Boden zusammen.

Zwischen dem 4 und 5 Stock kam ich wieder vom Boden hoch und wartete darauf unten anzukommen. Die Türen gingen auf. „Komisch, ich dachte ich hätte auf erste Etage gedrückt." Vor mir stand ein etwas aus der Puste geratener Zack. „Jan!!! Lass es mich erklären!" Ich lächelte ihn an, und wollte aus dem Lift raus, jedoch versperrte er mir den Weg indem er seine Hände gegen die jeweiligen Wände legte, so dass ich nicht vorbei kam. „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, lass mich lieber durch." „Nicht bevor du mir zugehört hast!" Ich sah ihn nun etwas ernster an. „Ich will raus Zack!" Er schüttelte nur zur Verneinung seinen Kopf, worauf hin ich mit den Augen rollte. „Lass mich auf der Stelle durch!" Ich sah ihn nun etwas zornig an, ich kann es nämlich überhaupt nicht ab, wenn man mich einfach so fest hält. „Ich bitte dich Jan!" Ich seufzte kurz. „Ich sagte doch, du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären." Nachdem es mir jetzt zu Bunt wurde ging ich einfach unter seinen Arm durch. „Jan!!!" Ich ging einfach weiter, denn ich hatte etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. "Falls du mich suchst, ich gehe zu Vinc, und frage ihn nach dem Training, du hättest mir ja auch einfach sagen können das du keine Zeit hast, hätte dir schon nicht den Kopf abgerissen." Ich winkte ihm mit der Hand nochmal zu, und machte mich auf zum Ausgang des Gebäudes.

„So, wo könnte er jetzt sein." Ich überlegte, denn ich wusste leider nicht wo sein Quartier war, geschweige denn wo er sein könnte, also entschied ich mich dazu einfach mal ein paar Orte abzuklappern. Zuerst ging ich zum Trainingsplatz der Turks, kein Vinc. Also ging es weiter. Der Parkplatz, nein. Unser Trainingsplatz, nein. „Ach Menno, heißt es nicht eigentlich wer Suchet der findet?" Ich war kurz davor auf zu geben, ich dachte mir noch dass ich eine letzte Station abklappere, bevor ich was anderes mache. Ich ging zur Trainingshalle der Turks, aber leider war auch dort niemand. „Na gut, damit gebe ich offiziell auf." Ich drehte mich wieder um, und musste mir etwas anderes Überlegen. Ich entschied mich dafür einfach nochmal am Nachmittag nach ihm zu suchen, und wenn nicht, habe ich halt Pech gehabt und muss eben so versuchen die Versäumnisse zu überstehen.

Ich ging zu meinem Quartier zurück, und zog mich erst einmal um, danach ging ich einfach mal in Midgar ein wenig spazieren, immerhin hatte ich ja eh frei, und kann mir so noch ein besseres Bild von der Stadt machen. Ich schlendere durch die Straßen, und sah mir die ganzen Gebäude an, und das Tumult auf der Straße. Gegen 14 Uhr machte ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg. Allerdings hatte ich auf den Rückweg gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich gerade war. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern als es mir auffiel. ‚Man kann man mir sicher den Weg zurück zeigen, bin wahrscheinlich die einzige hier die sich nicht auskennt.' Bei dem Gedanken musste ich ein wenig Schmunzeln. ‚Jetzt bin ich schon fast 2 Wochen hier, und kenne mich hauptsächlich nur in Kalm aus.' Ich schlenderte weiter, bis ich auf einen Art Marktplatz ankam. Ich sah mich um, und setzte mich erst einmal auf eine der dort stehenden Bänke. „Ich bin doch ein Kleinstadtkind." Sagte ich belustigend zu mir. Die Gegend war wie leergefegt, kein Mensch auf den Straßen zu sehen, so konnte ich auch nicht nachfragen wo es zurück ging. Es kam mir nur ziemlich seltsam vor.

Nach einer kurzen Pause ging ich weiter, einfach immer ein paar Straßen lang, ich war schon kurz davor einfach wo anzuklopfen, irgendjemand muss doch hier wohnen. Dann kam ich schon wieder am Marktplatz raus. „So jetzt reicht es mir." Ich ging einfach auf das nächst gelegene Haus zu, und klopfte an. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete mir eine etwas ältere Dame zaghaft di Tür. „Ja bitte?" Ich sah sie freundlich an. „Bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals die Störung, aber könnten sie mir bitte sagen wie ich zum Shinra-Hauptquartier komme?" Die Frau sah mich ziemlich skeptisch an. „Ja, sie müssen einfach nur den Weg dort hinten gerade aus gehen bis zum Ende, und sich dann links halten, danach einfach weiter gerade aus bis zum Ende, und dann noch mal links, und dann sind sie schon auf dem Hauptweg dort hin." Ich bedankte mich bei der Dame und ging den beschriebenen Weg, nach dem ich ein wenig gegangen bin, kam ich auch wieder in eine etwas belebtere Gegend, jedenfalls wo man mal 2 oder 3 Leute auf der Straße sah, trotzdem kam es mir immer ziemlich komisch vor, das ich vorhin niemanden begegnet bin. Als ich um die letzte Beschriebene Kurve ging, war ich wieder im absoluten Stadttumult. Hier kannte ich mich zum Glück ein wenig aus. Es hat auch nicht lange gedauert und ich stand wieder vorm Hauptquartier.

Kapitel 60:

Durch den kleinen Umweg in einen Geisterstadtteil von Midgar, war es bereits nach 16 Uhr als ich wieder auf dem Gelände der Shinra Corporations war. Jetzt noch nach Vinc zu suchen hatte keinen Sinn, selbst wenn ich ihn finden würde, hätten wir nicht mehr genug zeit für Übungsstunden, also ging ich zurück in mein Quartier.

Als ich oben ankam, war ich wieder alleine im Zimmer, und legte mich aufs Bett. ‚Wo der kleine wohl ist?' Ich lächelte, und dachte mir das er bestimmt einen etwas besseren und interessanten Sonntag hatte als ich. Bis zum Abendessen las ich mir nun endlich die letzten paar Seiten durch, und ging runter in die Kantine. Besonders viele Leute waren heute nicht hier, aber das wunderte mich nicht, manche werden bestimmt zu Hause sein, oder sich einen schönen Tag bzw. Abend machen, so wie mein kleiner Zimmerkamerad. Ich nahm mir wieder ein paar Scheiben Brot, und setzte mich an einen der hinteren Tische.

„Jan?" Ich blickte hoch und sah einen etwas geknickten Schwarzhaarigen vor mir. „Was denn?" Er atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er weiter sprach. „Darf….Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Nein weißt de! Ich sitze gerne alleine." Nun schien er ziemlich traurig zu sein, und wollte sich umdrehen. „Hey, das war ironisch gemeint. Los setz dich schon hin." Ich lächelte ihn an, wobei er sich gleich wieder zurückdrehte, und sich vor mich setzte. Ich nahm einen bissen von meiner kleinen Schnitte mit einer Art Kräuterbutter. „Hör zu Jan. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das es wirklich nicht so war wie es aussah." Ich sah ihn an, und überlegte kurz, bis mir einfiel was er meinte, dabei musste ich wieder Grinsen. „Ich sagte doch ist gut, du musst mir nichts erklären." „Ich will aber." Ich seufzte kurz. „Na von mir aus, dann schieß mal los." Ich schob mein Tablett bei Seite, und hörte ihm zu.

„Also…..Es ist nichts passiert wenn du dies denken solltest." Ich sah ihn wieder etwas skeptisch an. „Nichts passiert?" Ich lächelte kurz. „Klar." Er sah mich ernsthaft an. „Sie ist nur eine Freundin die bei mir übernachtete hat, weil sie sich gestern von ihrem Freund trennte, mehr war es nicht." Jetzt sah ich ihn wieder belustigend an. „Und deswegen lag sie halbnackt auf deinem Bett, und du mit Shorts daneben? Ich bitte dich, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Außerdem kannst du mit demjenigen Schlafen mit dem du willst, da brauchst du dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen." Ich schüttelte dabei nur mit dem Kopf. „Es stimmt aber, ich habe ihr nur Trost gespendet, deswegen war ich ja auch die ganze Nacht über wach, und heute Morgen so fertig…" „Also jetzt hör mal Zack, es ist mir egal wer oder was in deinem Bett liegt, und wenn es der Kaiser von China währe. Das einzige was ich nicht schön fand ist das du mich heute Morgen versetzt hattest." Ich zog mir mein Tablett wieder zurück, und aß weiter. „Jan, du verstehst es falsch." Ich wollte gerade einen bissen nehmen, als er mit einem Ruck aufstand, und seine Hände auf den Tisch knallte. „Verdammt noch mal Jan!!! Ich liebe dich!!!" Genau in dem Moment trafen meine Zähne das Brot und verharrten nun dort, während meine Augen immer größer wurden. „Hörst du mir zu? Ich liebe dich, seit dem ersten mal als du in meinem Bett lagst und mich geküsst hattest!" Meine Zähne immer noch im Brot musste ich erst einmal Schlucken. Ich legte die Schnitte wieder weg, und sah mich um, dabei bemerkte ich wie sämtliche Blicke auf uns beide gerichtet waren.

Ich stand unverzüglich auf, brachte das Tablett weg, und verließ die Kantine, ohne mich umzudrehen, und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Als ich auf dem Gang zum Lift war, merkte ich wie ich an der Schulter umgedrehte wurde, und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. „Zack?" Ich sah ihn nur fragend direkt in die Augen. „Hat es dir nie etwas bedeutet?" „Hä?" Ich wusste nicht was er von mir wollte, weswegen ich ihn nur verständnislos ansah. „Schau mir in die Augen und sag dass du nichts für mich fühlst." „Was? Ich verstehe nicht?" Eigentlich war der Kuss doch nur die Rache für den Blackout damals, was ich ihn doch sagte, oder etwa nicht?!

Nachdem ich kein weiteres Wort verlor, ließ er mich los und ging weg. Ich stand noch einige zeit Perplex in der Gegen rum, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, und in mein Zimmer ging, um mich dort aufs Bett zu legen und über das was er sagte nachzudenken. Bis jetzt hatte ich mir nie Gedanken über so etwas gemacht, ich dachte immer das er eine Freundin hätte, ich meine so war es doch auch in dem Spiel damals, oder nicht? Ich dachte immer nur das ich nicht mehr als ein guter Freund für ihn währe, so etwas wie ein Kumpel, aber wenn er so fühlt, wird mir auch einiges an seinem vorherigen Verhalten klarer.  
Ich beschloss noch einmal mit ihm darüber zu reden, damit dies so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt geschafft wird. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Kapitel 61:

Ich musste mir jetzt genau überlegen wie oder was ich sage, damit nichts falsch aufgefasst werden kann. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, das ich mit so etwas nicht viel Erfahrung habe, ich hatte zwar schon ein paar Freunde gehabt, aber noch keinen der mir seine Lieb auf so eine Art und Weise gestanden hatte, meistens immer erst wenn man sich mindestens ein halbes Jahr kannte, und dann auch nicht gleich so extrem, außerdem war ich mit demjenigen dann schon einige Zeit zusammen.

Ich stand vor seiner Tür absolut hibbelig, und traute mich eigentlich gar nicht anzuklopfen, aber es musste sein. ‚Ganz ruhig, es kann nichts schlimmes passieren…klar, könnte nur nach hinten los gehen.' Ich atmete tief ein, und klopfte an.  
„Was???" ‚Oh, der hat aber schlechte Laune.' Wie er das sagte ließ mich ein wenig zusammen zucken, aber ich öffnete dennoch die Tür. „Ich will niemanden sehen, wenn es was Wichtiges ist dann sag es mir lieber schnell und zieh wieder Leine." Ich blieb in der Tür stehen und sprach mit einer etwas zurückhaltenden Stimme „Ich…Ich wollte…nur mit dir reden….Zack." „Jan?" Er sprang vom Bett auf, und riss die Tür so dermaßen schnell auf, dass ich beinahe vor Schreck zurück gefallen währe wenn er mich nicht am Arm zu sich gezogen hätte. Nun lag ich schon in seinen Armen. ‚Das war aber anders geplant.' „Jan. Es tut mir leid." „Hä?" Ok, nochmal für mich zum Mitschreiben, ich komme her mit dem Plan nur mit ihm zu reden, lande stattdessen in seinen Armen, und er entschuldigt sich bei mir, habe ich was vergessen?  
„Z…Zack?" Ich versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen, was mir nicht ganz gelang. „Zack bitte, ich sagte doch schon mal, ich brauche meine Lungen zum Atmen." „Was? Oh, tut mir leid." Er ließ mich los und sah mich glücklich an.  
Irgendwie hatte ich bei diesem Blick ein etwas eigenartiges Gefühl. Fast so als würde mir gerade die gesamte Situation entgleisen. Er schnappte sich mein Handgelenk und zog mich ins Zimmer, schmiss mich aufs Bett und schloss die Tür zu.

„Was soll das?" Ich richtete mich auf und sah ihn etwas ängstlich und fragend an. Er kam auf mich zu, und kniete sich vor mich. „Ähm, Zack? Weist du eigentli….." Er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und kam ganz dicht an mich heran. „Ich liebe dich Jan."  
‚Stop, fasse dich auf der Stelle, sonst eskaliert es wie gestern!' Ich gab mir eine Gedankenohrfeige. „Ich weis Zack, aber ich…." Jetzt hatte ich schon wieder einen Finger auf meinen Lippen. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, und atmete einmal tief durch, dann nahm ich seine Hand von meinem Gesicht und hielt sie fest. „Ich bin hier weil ich mit dir reden wollte." Er sah mich mit großen Leuchtenden Augen an, während ein Lächeln seine Lippen zierte, dass ich glatt hätte heulen können, und am liebsten sofort gegangen währe.  
Ich versuchte mich kurz zu beruhigen, stand auf, und kniete mich nun ebenfalls hin, damit wir auf einer Augenhöhe waren. „Zack, ich mag dich sehr, aber…" „Du liebst mich nicht. Ich weis." „Du weist es?" Ich sah ihn geschockt an, wieso habe ich mir denn dann die Mühe gemacht hier her zu kommen, und ihm das zu sagen wenn er es eh schon weis. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf meine Wange. „Ich weis aber auch, das ich nicht aufgeben werde, und mir dein Herz von der anderen Person holen werde." „Was?" Er kam ganz dicht an mich heran. „Ich werde alles dafür geben damit du mir gehörst." Ich sah ihn in die Augen, und musste seufzen, denn irgendwo her kannte ich dies schon.

Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Zack, nichts für ungut, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, als Freund." Ich wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er sie mit seiner Hand stoppte, und sie zurück in den Rahmen beförderte. Ich spürte ihn genau hinter mir, und wollte jetzt wirklich hier raus. „Ich werde mir dein Herz holen. Ich will nur eines Wissen." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und versuchte so gut wie möglich ernsthaft zu wirken und sah ihn in die Augen. „Was?" Er kam wieder ganz nah an mich heran. „Wer?" „Wer was?" „Wer hat es geschafft dich für sich zu gewinnen. Ich will es wissen." Ich seufzte noch mal kurz, drehte mich um und riss die Tür auf, wobei er sie los ließ, und ich hinaus ging. Als ich zum Lift ging trat er auf den Gang. „Egal wer es ist, ich werde nicht aufgeben." Ich stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein. „Also eines steht fest, ich werde nie wieder mit jemanden über eine Liebeserklärung reden, da hat man mehr Probleme als vorher."

Ich ging zurück zu meinem Quartier und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Jetzt hatte ich schon zwei Leute, die mich auf alle Fälle für sich haben wollen, und ich war keinen Schritt weiter. Im Moment waren die einzigen Vernünftigen hier nur noch Vinc und Cloud. Und ich weis noch etwas, wenn das hier so weiter geht, werde ich doch bald lesbisch, dann habe ich keine Probleme mehr damit.

Kapitel 62:

Gegen 22 Uhr kam dann endlich mein Zimmerkamerad wieder. „Na, einen schönen Tag gehabt?" begrüßte ich ihn gleich. „Ja, hatte viel Spaß, du auch?" „Klar, hatte schon lange nicht mehr so einen schönen Tag." Sarkasmus lässt grüßen. Er machte sich Schlaffertig und legte sich in sein Bett. „Sag mal Cloud, dies ist jetzt nur eine rein hypothetische Frage." Er sah mich aufmerksam an. „Was würdest du machen, wenn du von jemand erfährst, dass er dich um alle Umstände für sich haben will, und auch alles dafür tun würde?" Nun schaute er etwas nachdenklich und verständnislos drein. „Mag ich diese Person denn genauso sehr wie sie mich?" Kam es von dem Kleinen, woraufhin ich ihn nun nachdenklich ansah. „Keine Ahnung." „Na ich meine, würde ich denn genauso alles für diese Person tun, um sie z.B. Glücklich zu machen, ein Lächeln bei ihm zu sehen, oder so etwas in der Art?" Ich überlegte kurz. Darüber dachte ich eigentlich noch nicht nach, aber im Grunde würde ich für alle meine Freunde bis zum Äußersten gehen wenn es ihnen hilft. „Also ich denke schon." „Na dann ist die Sache doch ganz klar." „Ach ja?" „Natürlich. Ich würde diese Person besser kennen lernen wollen, um mir dann ganz genau über meine Gefühle dieser Person gegenüber klar zu werden. Und wenn sich etwas entwickeln sollte, gut, und wenn nicht, braucht man hinterher nichts bereuen." Ich musste Lächeln. ‚Wenn es nur so einfach währe.' „Problem gelöst?" Ich sah ihn an, stand auf, und legte mich zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte mich an ihm. „Danke dir." Er legte seine Arme um mich. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Nichts." Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr in seine Arme, das brauchte ich jetzt einfach, jemand der mich festhält. Ich schloss die Augen und schlief auch bald ein.

„Jan….hey aufwachen." Ich wachte langsam und sah in zwei tiefe blaue Augen und musste anfangen zu Lächeln. Dann streckte ich mich herzhaft. „Müssen wir schon aufstehen?" „Ja, also raus aus meinem Bett." Ich schaute den kleinen an, der gerade dabei war die Decke nach hinten zu werfen und aufstehen wollte. Ich schnappte ihn mir, und kitzelte ihn richtig durch. „Du willst mir Befehle erteilen?" „Hahahaha, nein…haha…hör auf…." Ich ließ den kleinen los, wobei er sich durch diese kleine Attacke nach hinten in die Kissen fallen ließ. Ich sah ihn von der Seite aus an, dann drehte er sich auch zu mir und lächelte mich an. „Sag mal Jan, darf ich dir jetzt auch eine Frage stellen?" Ich nickte nur. „Von wem hast du denn dies hier?" Er strich mir mit seinem Finger über meinen Hals. Ich musste kurz überlegen, bis mir einfiel das dort ja……. „Ähm…weist du, das ist etwas, na ja." Oh ha, ein kleines Problemchen für mich. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, ich fragte mich nur ob dies von der Person ist, die du gestern erwähntest." „Cloud!" Ich lächelte ihn an, und knuddelte ihn wieder durch. „Mit einer der wenigen Vernünftigen Leute hier." „ja, ist ja gut, lass mich lieber los, wir müssen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Ich ließ ihn gehen, und stand kurz danach auch auf.

Wir saßen gerade beim Frühstück. „So, heute geht's um die Wurst." „Wieso?" „Na heute muss ich es in der Zeit schaffen." „Du hättest eben im Urlaub trainieren sollen." Scherzte der kleine, worauf hin ich ihn hinterlistig ansah. „Du sagst also ich hätte trainieren sollen?" „Natürlich, dann wärst du so gut wie ich." Ich packte den kleinen und fing an ihn zu kitzeln. „Sag mal, willst du dich mit mir anlegen mein Kleiner?" „Ich bin nicht klein." Damit ging er zum Gegenschlag über. Nun lagen wir beide Lachend auf der Bank vorm Tisch in der Mensa. „Morgen." Wir richteten uns auf, und sahen einen etwas verwirrt guckenden Vincent vor uns. „Guten Morgen." Er setzte sich zu uns. „Das ist schön das ich dich sehe Vincent." Ich stand auf und setzte mich genau neben ihn. „Sag mal, hast du heute Abend Zeit, so gegen 20 Uhr?" Er sah mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Och bitte, sag ja, bitte, bitte." Ich schaute ihn mit einem kleinen Schmollmund und Hundeblick an. „Och bitte." Nachdem er immer noch nichts sagte kuschelte ich mich an seinen Arm und sah ihn mit Kinderaugen an, worauf hin sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. „Gerne." „Gut, aber nicht das du mich versetzt, klar." „Morgen." Wir schauten alle nach links, wo gerade Zack stand, und sich neben Clous setzte. „Na, heute besser geschlafen?" fragte der Blonde. „Viel besser." „Das freut uns."

Nach dem wir fertig waren, begaben wir uns zum Ausgang. Cloud neben Zack herlaufend genau hinter mir und Vinc. „Also, heute Abend bei euch, oder bei uns?" „Bei uns." „Gut, freu mich schon drauf." „Wieso eigentlich?" Nun mischte sich auch Cloud ins Gespräch ein. „Weil es mein Lieblingssport ist, und ich ihn eigentlich schon seit mehreren Jahren immer Montagabends mache." „um was geht es denn hier eigentlich" Ich sah Zack an, und lächelte. „Na wenn es dich so interessiert, dann könnt ihr beide doch auch einfach heute Abend hin kommen, und vielleicht sogar noch 2 Leute mit bringen." „Egal wen?" „Das ist egal Zack, jeden." „Na gut, dann bringe ich jemanden mit, und Zack." „Ok."  
Vinc trennte sich bei den Trainingshallen von uns, und ging zum Platz der Turks, während wir mal wieder zu unserem gingen, bei denen jetzt schon welche ihr Testament schrieben.

Kapitel 63:

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch schon mal mein Testament schreiben." „Ach, das packst du schon, du hast es doch oft genug bewiesen?" Ich legte meinen Arm um die Schulter von Cloud. „Ja, aber das war nur weil ich um mein Leben gelaufen bin." „Oder weil du singend liefst." „Na gut, das war einmal."  
Wir stellten uns in Reih und Glied. Schreihals waltet seines Amtes, nochmal erklärt bekommen, das es ab heute Konsequenzen geben wird, Anwesenheitskontrolle, und los geht die Tortur. Cloud lief mal wieder ganz vorne mit, ich kam irgendwie nicht ganz aus dem Mittelmaß raus, aber egal, ich gebe einfach mein bestes.

Nach ungefähr 20 km ging meine Kraft zur Neige. Aber jedenfalls steigerte ich mich schon mal, wenn ich an meinen ersten Lauf denke. „Das war eine Horrorqual." „Was?" Super. „Ja, genau das meinte ich." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah mich etwas heimtückisch an, das mir wieder das Gefühl von Unwohlsein einbrachte, dann lief er an mir vorbei nach vorne.  
‚Endlich am Ziel.' „Masaru!" Ich drehte mich um, dort stand unser Schreihals. ‚Wow, kam er mal vom Platz runter um seine Stimme zu erheben?' ich musste lächeln. „Deine Zeit." Ich wartete gespannt. „62 Minuten und 26 Sekunden." „Wa? 2 ½ Minuten?" Das darf doch nicht war sein. „Du wirst dich auf der Stelle im Büro vom General einfinden um deine Disziplinarstrafe im Empfang zu nehmen." Damit wendete er sich anderen Rekruten zu die gerade ins Ziel kamen. „So eine Scheiße, und das nur für lächerliche 2 Minuten." Ich machte mich geknickt auf den Weg dorthin, mir folgten 7 weitere Rekruten, die kurz nach und vor mir das Ziel erreichten. Wir kamen in dem Gebäude an, da ich den Weg nun leider schon kannte, begab ich mich gleich in den Lift, während die anderen sich auf dem Plan orientierten wo sie hin müssen. ‚Also hätten die etwas Gripps, würden die auch bemerken das ich hier eingestiegen bin und mir folgen.' So fuhr ich erst einmal alleine nach oben. Eine schöne lange Fahrt, wo ich leider an ein paar Sachen vom letzten mal denken musste.  
Ich stieg aus, und ging den Gang entlang, als ich plötzlich eine junge Dame vor mir sah, die ebenfalls einige Erinnerungen wach rief. „Guten Morgen Jan." Ich nickte einfach nur, denn ich hatte keine Lust mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun?" „Ich muss zum General." Sagte ich beteiligungslos und ging an ihr vorbei. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber leider hat er jetzt keine Zeit, da er ein paar Rekruten in die Schranken weisen muss." „Ich weis, ich gehöre auch dazu." Damit ging ich weiter. „oh, gut, dann lass ich dich rein." Sie folgte mir. „Schön, wenn sie mich nicht gleich wieder rein stoßen."

„Da währen wir." Sie öffnete mir die Tür und ich trat ein, begab mich gleich zum Schreibtisch wo der ach so liebe General bereits mit einem Grinsen sitze. „General, Sir, Masaru meldet sich zur Disziplinarstrafe." Sagte ich Salutierend. Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den Sessel, was ich befolgte und mich setzte. „Tja, was mach ich dann nur mit dir?" Dieses Lächeln, unheimlich. „Masaru" Du wirst…" „General, Sir. Die anderen Rekruten." Damit traten die anderen 7 ein, und ich Lächelte leicht. Sie kamen auf den Schreibtisch zu, und Salutierten vorm General, wobei Seph sie ziemlich wütend ansah, so das sie anfingen zu zittern. ‚Oh man, ich sag es ja, nur Weicheier hier.' Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Dann sah er auf mich, mit demselben Blick, den ich erwiderte mit einem Lächeln. Als die anderen Rekrutendies sahen stockte ihnen der Atem.  
Nach dem er einfach nicht seine Stimme erhob, fing ich an zu sprechen, was bei den Kadetten nur dafür sorgte, das ihnen die Kinnlade gerade Wegs zu Boden fällt. „General, Sir, nichts für ungut, aber ich würde gerne vor der nächsten Stunde mich noch duschen, also könnten sie mir jetzt meine Strafe sagen, damit ich hier verschwinden kann….Sir!" Ich erhob mich aus dem Sessel, und stellte mich zu den anderen 7, die nun vor mir zurück zuckten, was ich mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren quittierte.

„Rekruten geht zurück zum Training, eure Strafe werde ich später verkünden." Damit drehten wir uns um, bzw. ich drehte mich um, die anderen Salutierten noch einmal und folgten mir dann. Kurz vor der Tür blieb ich stehen, da ich diesen Wunderschönen Mechanismus ja schon kenne, die anderen leider nicht, weswegen einer versuchte die Tür auf zu machen, es aber nicht schaffte. „General, Sir, bitte würden sie die Tür öffnen?" Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, woraufhin er die Tür öffnete, und der Rekrut sie nun auf bekam. „Masaru!" Ich drehte mich noch einmal um. „Sir?" Er deutete wieder auf den Sessel. Ich schaute nochmal zu den anderen Rekruten, die mich ängstlich und verwirrt ansahen, ich lächelte ihnen zu, und deutete mit der Hand zum Winken an. Begab mich dann zu dem gezeigten Platz. „Sagte ich nicht ihr sollt zurück zum Training gehen!" Die 7 drehten sich mit einem Affenzahn um, und währen wahrscheinlich lieber zu ihrer Mutti gerannt. „Was für Schlappschwänze." „Wie war das?" Ich sah ihn an, und da wurde mir bewusst, das ich es dieses mal Laut sagte. „Vergiss es." Ich winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ich will es dennoch wissen." „Von mir aus. Ich dachte mir nur gerade das es doch eigentlich nicht so schwer fallen dürfte deinen Blick zu erwidern, ohne sich dabei gleich in die Hose zu machen." „Genauso wie bei dir." Ich sah ihn kritisch an. „Ich habe keine Angst deinen Blick zu erwidern." „Ich meinte das sie auch vor dir zusammenzucken." ‚Ja, woran das wohl liegen könnte?!' Ich rollte mit den Augen und seufzte kurz. „Ja, es geht da so ein wundervolles Gerücht um, das ich nicht so ganz normal sei, da ich nicht solche Angst vor dir habe." „Aber dies stimmt doch." Nun sah ich ihn zornig an. „Wie war das? Sag mir das nochmal!" Er Lächelte mich an, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Du bist nicht wie die anderen Menschen, egal ob in Midgar, oder sonst wo. Ich bin noch keinen begegnet, der mich von vornherein so ansah wie du." „und, kann ich auch nichts dran ändern, ich bin nun mal wie ich bin." „Ja, ich weis." Er drehte sich um, und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. „Nun zurück zu deiner Strafe Masaru!" „Bekomme ich denn nicht die gleiche wie die anderen?" Oh dieses Lächeln. Ich schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge. „Wo denkst du hin? Für dich habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht."

Kapitel 64:

„Für dich habe ich mir extra etwas ganz besonderes Ausgedacht. Ja klar, weil auch." „Nun stell dich nicht so an Masaru." „Mich nicht so anstellen? Das ist erniedrigend." „Genau das soll es ja auch sein." Ich knurrte ihm zornig zu. „Noch ein knurren, und ich lass dich mein Arbeitszimmer vollkommen ohne Sachen putzen." „Das würdest du nicht wagen." Ich stand nur in Shorts in seinem Büro, musste sämtliche Fenster putzen, und Staub wischen. „Bist du dir sicher?" „Manchmal kannst einen wirklich zur Weißglut bringen. Wie lange soll ich dies denn noch machen? Ich putze hier schon seit über 3 Stunde, so langsam dürfte es eigentlich gar keine Fensterscheiben mehr geben, bei der Menge Chemikalien die ich drauf sprühte." „Solange bis ich finde das mein Arbeitsplatz sauber genug ist." „Und wann ist das? Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag?" „Gut." „Was gut, kann ich auf hören?" Ich legte schon freudig den Wischlappen zurück in den Eimer. „Jetzt darfst du ohne Sachen putzen." „Was??? Wieso das denn???" „Missachtung der Befehle eines Vorgesetzten, Ungehorsames Verhalten gegenüber eines Vorgesetzten. Soll ich fort fahren?" Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Ich ziehe mich hier nicht aus, darauf kannst du lange warten. Was ist denn wenn einer der Rekruten rein kommt, die anderen 20 haben mich auch schon angesehen als währe ich ein Alien." „Keine Sorge, die nächste Stunde ist erst in 39 Minuten vorbei, das heißt 45 Minuten wird keiner herkommen." „Und was ist mit Angestellten?" „Ich habe keinerlei Termine." „Vergiss es." Ich beugte mich runter und nahm den Lappen wieder in die Hand, und putze weiter. „Du willst dich also einen Befehl deines Vorgesetzten wiedersetzten?" „Ach, ich doch nicht, so was würde ich mich doch nie trauen." Ich fang an vor mir hin zu nörgeln.

„Dort ist aber noch ein Fleck." „IIEHHH…" Ich erschrak. „Sag mal, willst du das ich hier einen Herzkasper kriege? Du sollst dich nicht immer so an mich anschleichen, das kann ich überhaupt nicht ab." Er nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu dem angeblichen Fleck. „Ich kann das auch ganz gut alleine." „Das merkt man, 3 Stunden, und es sind immer noch ein paar Flecken zu sehen." „Ich sehe keine, vielleicht brauchst du einfach nur eine Brille." „Du legst es wohl wirklich darauf an?" „Worauf, das meine Nerven bald über die Klippe springen? Glaub mir, sie haben es schon versucht, wurden aber immer wieder abgehalten." „Lass dich doch einfach mal fallen." „Wenn Schweine fliegen können." „Diese Monsterart kenne ich überhaupt nicht." „Nicht schlimm, ist ein kleines Pinkes etwas mit Ringelschwänchen." „interessant." „Schön das ich dir auch was neues Beibringen konnte, und jetzt lass meine Hand los." „Nein." Ich seufzte kurz. „Ich kann so aber nicht arbeiten." „Dann muss ich dir eine andere Arbeit geben."

Er kam näher an mich heran, und stellte dabei eines seiner langen Beine zwischen meine, wobei ich das Gleichgewicht nach vorne Verlor, und er mich auffing indem er seine Arme um meine Hüfte legte. „Und, war es so schwer sich fallen zu lassen?" Ich knurrte nur. „Ich habe mich nicht fallen lasse, sondern wurde nach vorne gedrückt." Während ich dies sagte zog er mich zu sich heran. „Weist du, ich würde gerne unser Gespräch vom letzten Mal Fortsetzten." Ich sah ihn amüsierend an. „Welches Gespräch? Soweit ich noch weis, hast du auf keine meiner Fragen reagiert, und alles andere kann ich kaum als Gespräch ansehen." Nun musste er wieder Lächeln. Ich spürte wie er sich mir noch mehr näherte, außerdem konnte ich sein Spiegelbild im Fenster sehen.

Sein warmer Atem war bereits an meinem Hals. „Ich glaube ich muss meinen Besitzanspruch erneuern." „Mach das und bist ein Toter Mann." zischte ich ihm zu. „Du drohst mir?" „Nein, ich tu nur so." „Gut." Damit stieß er mich gegens Fenster und drückte sich von hinten an mich. Er flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr. „Na los, mach deine Drohung war." Dann begann er an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. „Was soll das? Musst du eigentlich jedesmal über mich herfallen wenn du mich siehst?" „Du haste es erraten." „Hä?" „Du machst einen eben Süchtig. Alleine scho…" „General Sir!" Na super, ich wusste es doch das jemand vorbei kommen wird. Seph seufzte kurz und drehte sich dann um. „Was ist? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftig bin?!" In der der Tür stand ein Kadett, allerdings nicht aus der selben Einheit wie ich. ‚Na ja, vielleicht schon ein Jahr länger hier.' Seph wandte sich von mir ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Der Rekrut immer noch etwas zittrig setzte sich in Bewegung und hielt vorm General salutierend. „Was ist?" Der junge zuckte zusammen. ‚Oh man.' Während sie sich über etwas unterhielten machte ich meine Strafarbeit zu Ende.  
„So, fertig." Seph drehte sich zu mir um. „Gut, dann kannst du gehen." Ich nahm meine Sachen, und bedankte mich Kopfnickend bei dem anderen Kadetten.

„Wow, da hat aber jemand Spaß gehabt." Och nö. „Sorry Anna, habe keine Zeit für dich, muss schnell zum Training." Auf dem Weg zum Lift zog ich mir die Sachen an. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu beeilen." „Wieso? Weil es nur noch 30 Minuten geht? Das ist egal, wenigstens etwas mit bekommen." „Nein, dies meinte ich nicht." Sie gab mir einen Zettel auf der eine Zimmernummer stand. „Was ist damit?" „Du sollst dich dort so schnell wie möglich einfinden. Befehl vom General." Ich seufzte kurz und begab mich geknickt dort hin.

Kapitel 65:

„Das ist ein Scherz über den ich nur nicht lachen kann." „Nein, das ist die Küche, in der sie ihre Strafarbeit absolvieren sollen." „Aber ich habe doch schon…" ‚Mist, ich wusste doch das das nur ein Trick war. Der wird mich kennen lernen, Grrr.' Ich musste heute zum Mittag bei der Essensausgabe helfen, eine schöne Disziplinarstrafe. „Also, sie werden sich um das Menü 3 und 4 kümmern. Ach, und sie müssen ihre Haare zusammenbinden, und das Haarnetz tragen. Vorschrift." „Ich soll was? Das mache ich nicht." „Es ist aber Vorschrift, wenn sie sich weigern muss ich dem General Bescheid geben." ‚Das ist doch ein Schlechter Scherz.' „Geben sie her." Ich riss der älteren Dame das Haarnetz und das Band aus der Hand, und machte meine Haare zurecht. „Ach, deswegen wollten sie es wohl nicht aufsetzten." Sie musste schmunzeln. „Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an." Ich begab mich an den vorgesehenen Platz, und fing an mit meiner Arbeit, allerdings nicht ohne immer wieder vor mich hin zu nörgeln.

„Menü 3 oder 4?" „3" Es war die Hölle. Ich hätte mir was besseres Vorstellen können als so etwas zu machen. „Menü 3 oder 4?" „3" Und wieder einen das Essen ausgeschenkt. So ging das die ganze Zeit.  
„Menü 3 oder 4?" „4…..Jan? Bist du das?" Ich schaute nach oben. „Tut mir leid, den kenn ich nicht, müssen mich verwechseln." Ich gab ihm das Menü und wendete mich dem nächsten zu. „Ey, du siehst richtig süß in diesem Dress aus." Ich atmete einmal tief durch. „Würdest du jetzt bitte verschwinden. Ich muss hier noch weiter arbeiten." „Schlechte Laune." Damit verabschiedete sich einer der Rekruten aus meiner Einheit. ‚Super, warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich wüsste nur zu gerne was die anderen als Strafe bekommen.'

Nach der Hälfte der Mittagszeit kamen dann auch welche die ich besser kannte, und währe am liebsten nach hinten verschwunden. „Also ich möchte das Menü Nummer 3….. Hey, haben sie nicht gehört?" Ich drehte mich um und sah zu einem schwarzhaarigen etwas. „Jan?!" Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. „Nein, sie müssen mich verwechseln." Damit gab ich ihm das gewählte Essen. „Was machst du hier, und vor allem mit Schürze und Haarnetz. Steht dir gut, siehst aus wie eine kleine Küchenfee." Ich sah Zack an. „Ich dachte mir mal das ich das Leben als Küchenpersonal mal erleben möchte." „Ah. Da war ironisch oder?" Skepsis in meinem Blick. „Hey Zack, warte mal." „ja?" „Du sagtest doch du würdest so ziemlich alles für mich tun, oder?" Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. „Wenn es machbar ist." „Schön. Würdest Sephiroth für mich killen?" Pladauz! Ein Soldier der genau daneben stand hat so eben sein Tablett fallen lassen, und sah uns mit großen Augen an, wobei Zack nur Lachen musste. „Er hat dich wohl wieder geärgert?" „Sagen wir mal mehr ein Stück näher zum Wahnsinn getrieben." „Kopf hoch. Ich werde mal sehen was sich machen lässt." „Danke." „Ach sag mal Jan, was hast du denn dort am…..Hals? Ist das ein Knutschfleck?" Er sah mich etwas verwirrt an, worauf ich ihn Lächelnd ansah. „Nein, hab mich nur gestoßen." „Oh, gut, dann geht's ja." Damit ging er etwas kopfschüttelnd von dannen, während ich mich dem anderen Soldier zuwendete, der immer noch regungslos da stand. „Was? Noch niemals einen Mordanschlag geplant?" Er nahm sein Tablett auf und verließ die Kantine.

Zum Glück kam kein weiterer zu mir während ich hier arbeitete. „So, bin fertig." Damit nahm ich die Schürze und das Haarnetz ab, und wollte die Küche verlassen. „Sie müssen noch abspülen." „Was? Aber dann verpass ich schon wieder eine Trainingsstunde, ich komme doch jetzt schon nicht mehr hinterher." „Tut mir leid, aber dies ist leider Vorschrift vom…" „Lassen sie mich raten, vom General." Ich nahm die Schürze wieder an mich und begab mich zum Spülbecken. „Wie soll man denn hier was lernen wenn man nie dazu kommt?!"  
Nach unzähligen Tellern, Besteck und sonstigen Sachen war ich endlich fertig. „So, kann ich jetzt gehen, oder muss ich vielleicht noch den Müll rausbringen?" Ich sah die ältere Dame ungeduldig an. „Nein, das war alles." „Na Gott sei Dank." Ich gab ihr endlich die blöde Schürze wieder und machte mich auf den Weg zum Nahkampftraining, der von meinem Lieblingsausbilder geleitet wird. Aber vorher musste ich mich erst mal umziehen, um diesen blöden Kantinen Geruch raus zu bekommen, danach brachte ich noch schnell alle Sachen zur Reinigung und verschwand rennend in Richtung Trainingshalle.

„Masaru Meldet sich zum Training, Sir!" Ich stand gerade vor Seph. „Das Training ist in 10 Minuten vorbei, also lohnt es sich nicht mehr dir was beizubringen." „Was? Und wozu habe ich mich dann beeilt?" „Vielleicht weil du mich sehen wolltest?" Ich warf ihm einen Bösen Blick zu und ging aus der Trainingshalle raus. „Ich ihn vermissen. Davon träumt der doch." „Eigentlich träume ich von dir auf meinem Schoß." Ich drehte mich schnell um. „Musst du nicht den Unterricht fortsetzen?" „Das macht Zack, diese paar Minuten brauch ich dort nicht zu verbringen." Ich drehte mich einfach um und wollte ihn dort stehen lasse, hatte keine Lust mich zu unterhalten.

„Du machst es einem wirklich nicht leichten Masaru." ‚So, jetzt reicht es mir endgültig.' Ich drehte mich um, rannte auf ihn zu und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. „Ich mache es dir nicht leicht? Wer macht denn hier mein Leben zu einer Hölle? Erst putze ich dein Arbeitszimmer, als angebliche Strafe, und dann muss ich dennoch in der Küche schuften! Was soll ich denn als nächsten machen? Vielleicht für dich Einkaufen gehen, dir die Schuhe putzen, oder dir dein Essen vorkauen?" „Übertreib es nicht mit meiner Geduld Masaru!" „Ich es nicht übertreiben? Wer überspannt denn jedesmal den Bogen?" „Es reicht!" Er sah mich wütend an, wobei seine Augen zu Schlitzen wurden. „Was willst du denn machen? Mich umbringen? Dann bitte nur zu. Wallte deines Amtes. Ich steh hier vor dir, als los! Was ist denn? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir." Ich war total außer Atem, nachdem ich ihn endlich mal meine Meinung sagte.

Kapitel 66:

Er packte mich mit der Hand an meine Kehle und zog mich zu sich hoch. „Du willst also das ich meines Amtes wallte?!" Ich bekam kaum Luft, sah ihn dennoch ständig voller Zorn in die Augen. „Na…los!" Brachte ich röchelnd hervor. Mir wurde schon langsam schwarz vor Augen, da er immer fester zudrückte, dennoch wollte ich mich nicht geschlagen geben, und wehrte mich nicht, sondern versuchte ständig meinen Blick auf seinen gerichtet zu lassen. „Dies ist deine letzte Chance alles zurück zu nehmen!" Ich sah in voller Wut an. „Nie….mals!" Damit wurde um mich herum alles schwarz, bevor ich das Bewusstsein ganz verlor vernahm ich noch schwach eine Stimme. „Jetzt will ich dich erst recht!"

„Mmhhh…." Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in ein helles Licht und musste mir eine Hand vor die Augen halten. „Sie sind endlich wach, das freut mich." „Hhmmm?" Ich drehte mich langsam nach rechts, wo eine junge Frau mit weißem Kittel stand. „Wo bin ich?" „In der Krankenstation." Ich schloss meine Augen wieder. „Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen." Ich konnte hören wie sie weg ging.  
‚Was ist denn passiert?' Ich dachte nach wie ich hier her gekommen bin, konnte mich so ganz aber nicht erinnern. Ich ruhte mich noch etwas aus.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich wie die Tür mit voller Wucht aufgeschmissen wurde, und jemand zum Vorhang rannte, ich öffnete dabei meine Augen, und sah wie ein schwarzhaariger den Vorhang mit Schwung zur Seite riss. „Jan!! Geht es dir gut??" Er stürmte zu mir, und ich musste erst einmal überlegen wer er überhaupt ist. „Jan, sag was!" Er zog eine Stuhl von der Seite ans Bett ran und setzte sich hin. „Geht es dir gut?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an. „Wer sind sie? Und warum nennen sie mich Jan?" Er riss seine Augen weit auf und sah mich ungläubig an. „Was meinst du mit wer bin ich? Ich bin es Zack!" Ich schaute ihn nur fragend an. „Jetzt sag mir nicht du erkennst mich nicht." „Tut mir leid." Ich wendete den Blick von ihm ab, drehte mich wieder um und schloss meine Augen. „Jan?" Er legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn, worauf hin ich meinen Kopf nach links drehte, um sie abzuschütteln. Einen seufzen ging durch den Raum, dann stand er auf und ging raus. Nachdem er weck war machte ich meine Augen wieder auf. ‚Wieso Jan?' Ich musste überlegen, konnte mich aber wirklich nicht an ihn erinnern. ‚Und außerdem ist mein Name doch nicht Jan, ich heiße doch Jenni, Jenni Sievers.' Ich schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte einzuschlafen, was mir nach kurzer Zeit gelang.

Irgendwann wachte ich dann wieder auf. „Mmhhh." Ich fasste mir an den Hals, da er mir schrecklich weh tat. „Du bist wach?" Ich öffnete die Augen und sah einen kleinen Blonden Jungen vor mir, sowie einen schwarzhaarigen mit roten Augen an der Wand gelehnt. „Kenne ich euch?" der kleine sah verwirrt zu dem anderen. „Also…also hatte Zack recht?" „Scheint so." Dann sah er mich wieder an. „Jan." ‚Schon wieder Jan.' Der schwarzhaarige kam auf uns zu, und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des kleinen. „Lass uns kurz alleine." Er nickte nur und ging raus, woraufhin sich der ältere auf den Stuhl neben mir setzte. Er sah mich nur an. Nach einiger Zeit wendete ich meinen Blick von ihm ab und schaute zur Decke. „An was erinnerst du dich?" Ich drehte mich zurück und sah ihn an. „Dann sag mir wer ich bin." Woher sollte ich dies denn wissen? Ich kannte ihn doch nicht mal. „Sag mir deinen Namen." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, antwortete dann doch. „J..Jenni, Jenni Sievers." Er sah mich ungläubig an, stand dann auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. ‚Was soll das alles? Ich verstehe es nicht.' Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, was mir ein wenig Schwierigkeiten bereitet, ich es aber dann doch schaffte mich aufrecht hin zu setzen. Ich strich mir mit einem Finger über meinen Hals, und sah dann nach unten, wo ich einen kleinen Schreck bekam.

‚Deswegen also Jan?' Nachdem mir aufgefallen war das ich nicht mehr den selben Körper wie vorher hatte, und den Schock einiger maßen überstanden hatte, wurde mir klar warum sie mich so nannten, aber immer noch nicht wo ich eigentlich bin, wie ich herkam und wer sie alle sind. Ich ließ mich wieder nach unten sinken und musste genau nachdenken was hier vor sich geht.

Kapitel 67:

Die Ärztin kam noch einmal zu mir und untersuchte mich ganz genau, vor allem stellte sie mir haufenweise fragen, deren Bedeutung ich nicht mal ganz verstand. Nachdem sie fertig war, sagte sie ich könnte wieder in mein Quartier, also stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg. Als ich unterwegs war musste ich allerdings feststellen dass ich nicht wusste wo ich eigentlich hin gehen sollte. Also begab ich mich einfach den Gang entlang, und sah einen Fahrstuhl, den ich nutze und ins Erdgeschoss fuhr. „Katsu Jan Masaru ist also mein Name, und ich bin Soldier Rekrut, interessant." Ich wusste das meine Erinnerung bald wiederkommen müsste, jedenfalls sagte die Ärztin das ich durch den Sauerstoffmangel eine Art Amnesie bekam, die sich in den nächsten paar Stunden oder spätestens Tagen legt. Also brauchte ich mir darum nicht so viel Gedanken zu machen. ‚Dann werde ich auch bald wieder wissen wie ich hierherkam, und wer die anderen sind.'

Der Lift erreichte das Erdgeschoss, und die Türen gingen auf. Als ich nach oben blickte, sah ich einen großen Mann mit langen Silbernen Haaren und wunderschönen grünen Augen. Dieser jedoch kam mir sehr bekannt vor, aber es fiel mir auch nicht ein, deswegen ging ich Schulterzuckend und nachdenkend an ihm vorbei ohne ihn zu beachten. Ich begab mich aus dem Gebäude.

„Masaru!" „Hmmm?" Ich drehte mich fragend um, und sah wieder diesen Mann vor mir. Er sah mir genau in die Augen. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Er wirkte etwas nachdenklich. „Folge mir!" Ich sah ihm skeptisch hinterher, als er merkte dass ich ihm nicht folgte drehte er sich um. „Ich sagte du sollst mir folgen." „Wieso sollte ich mit jemanden mit gehen den ich nicht mal kenne." Damit drehte ich mich um und ging weiter. „Masaru!" Damit schnappte er mich am Arm und drehte mich zu sich um. „Was heißt hier du kennst mich nicht?" „Na das ich sie nicht kenne, oder ist das so schwer zu verstehen. Und jetzt lassen sie gefälligst meinen Arm los." Ich riss mich los und drehte mich wieder um, doch dieses mal griff er nach meinen Schulter und drückte mich an die Wand des Gebäudes. „Was fällt ihnen ein?" Er kam ganz nah heran und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Du weist es also wirklich nicht mehr?" Ich sah ihn irritiert an. „Nein, sollte ich denn? Wenn ja tut es mir leid, aber ich kann mich an nichts hier erinnern." „Sephiroth!" „Hä?" Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an, denn diesen Namen kannte ich ziemlich gut, aber das kann doch nicht…."General Sephiroth?" fragte ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Die Erinnerung kommt zurück?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein, leider nicht, aber ich scheine sie gut zu kenne, oder?" Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. „Folge mir." Er ließ mich los und ging, dieses mal folgte ich ihm, zwar etwas unsicher, aber was solls.

„Wo sind wir hier?" „in meinem Quartier." „Wie bitte?" „Du hast richtig gehört. Setzt dich." Ich sah mich in dem großen Wohnzimmer um, es kam mir ein wenig bekannt vor. Ich ging auf das Sofa zu und setzte mich hin. Er hingegen legte erst einmal seinen Schulterschutz ab und legte seinen Mantel über eine Stuhllehne, dann kam er zu mir und setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel.

„Du weist also nicht wer ich bin, genauso wenig wie du bis vorhin nicht wusstest wer du bist, noch was du hier machst. Liege ich soweit Richtig?" Ich sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Dies ist korrekt Sir." „Dann weist du auch nicht mehr was zwischen uns war?" Mein Blick weichte einem fragenden. „Nein Sir. Bis auf das ich Rekrut bin, und sie General, eine andere Beziehung bin ich mir leider nicht bewusst. Sir." Das Lächeln auf seinem Lippen wurde gefährlich, so das ich schlucken musste. Er stand auf, kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich, dann strich er mir die Haare nach hinten. „Sir?" Ich rückte von ihm weg. „Mein Besitzanspruch ist noch zu erkennen." „Hä?" Was sollte denn das jetzt? Er stand wieder auf, und holte einen kleinen Spiegel aus dem Bad. „Sieh selbst." Ich nahm ihn in die Hand, und schaute mir die Stelle an. „Ein Knutschfleck?" Er setzte sich wieder neben mich, nahm mir den Spiegel aus der Hand und drehte mein Kinn zu sich. „Von mir." „Was?" Ich sah ihn skeptisch in die Augen. „Heißt das…..Heißt das wir sind….wir sind…" „Zusammen. Ja." Ich konnte nur schlucken. „Das glaub ich nicht, ich meine da müsste ich mich doch dran erinnern." „Wie an deinen Namen?" ‚Da hat er allerdings recht, aber dennoch bin ich mir sicher das da nichts ist.'

Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte nach. „Wenn dies stimmt, dann….. es tut mir leid." Ich stand auf und wollte hinausgehen. „Jan." Ich drehte mich um, er kam auf mich zu und legte seine Hand auf meine rechte Wange. „Du bist mein, schon immer gewesen." Ich sah ihn in die Augen, dann kam er näher an mich heran, und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss diesen zarten Kuss. Als er von mir abließ lächelte er sanft, was mein Herz zum Springen brachte. „Komm." Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in ein anderes Zimmer.

Kapitel 68:

„Ich weis nicht ob dies so gut ist." Er führte mich in sein Schlafzimmer. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu habe, immerhin bist du hier schon gewesen." „Ja, aber ich bin doch Rekrut, und, na ja, dies ist doch verboten, oder etwa nicht?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an, dann kam er ganz nah an mich, legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte, und sah mir in die Augen. „Dies hat uns vorher auch nicht gestört, und außerdem ist es nicht verboten." „Schon möglich, dennoch kann ich es nicht ganz glauben."  
Ich wollte mich gerade von ihm entfernen. „Auch nicht wenn ich dir sage das ich weis was deine Schwachstelle ist?" Ich sah ihn neugierig an. „Sie wissen davon?" Er lächelte mich an. „Zu erst, nenn mich Sephiroth, und sieze mich nicht. Und dann , ja." Er strich mit seinen Händen meinen Rücken hoch, und fing an in meinem Nacken zu kraulen, worauf hin ich meinen Kopf senkte.

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr. „Und, glaubst du mir jetzt? Immerhin kennen dies doch nur welche die dir sehr nahe stehen." Ich lehnte mein Haupt an seine Schulter und legte meine Arme auf seine Brust um mich zu entspannen, und schloss die Augen. „Vertrau mir." Wie er dies sagte, so leise bestimmend, dennoch zärtlich. „Ja."

Er nahm ich auf den Arm, trug mich zu seinem Bett und legte mich darauf ab. Er legte sich über mich und strich mir zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Du bist mein." Er lächelte kurz und küsste mich bestimmend. Ich ließ meinen Mund dabei einen Spalt offen, damit er mit seiner Zunge mich herausfordern konnte, was er auch tat. Während unseres Kusses fing mein Körper an zu brennen und wurde immer heißer, doch als er anfing mit seiner Hand unter mein T-Shirt zu fahren um jeden Zentimeter Haut zu liebkosen verlor ich meine gesamte Widerstandskraft, und ließ mich fallen. Als uns die Luft fast ausging ließen wir voneinander ab, nur um gleich dort weiter zu machen wo wir aufhörten.

Bei jeder weiteren Berührung von ihm raste mein Puls mehr, es kam mir schon fast so vor als würden meine Adern den Druck nicht standhalten können, genauso wie meine Atmung immer ungleichmäßiger wurde. Als er auch noch anfing mit meinen Brustwarzen zu spielen, schlang ich meine Arme um seine Schultern und kraulte ihm den Rücken. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, was ich auf meinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
Wir mussten den Kuss erneut beenden, kurz danach fuhr er mit einer unglaublichen Geschicklichkeit meinen Hals mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge lang, was mir ein keuchen entlockte. Ich streckte meinen Kopf zum Nacken. Als er zu meiner Schulter kam, ließ er von meiner Brust ab, und riss mein T-Shirt mit einem Ruck auseinander, nur um mit der Zunge über mein Schlüsselbein zu gleiten, dabei seine Hände wieder liebkosend auf meinen Oberkörper.

Jeden Zentimeter erkundete er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Drückte, massierte, zog, küsste und biss in meine Brustwarzen, was mir immer ein lauteres Stöhnen entlockte.  
Er drückte sein Unterleib fester an mich, so dass ich immer heißer wurde. Dann glitt seine rechte Hand nach unten und öffnete ohne Zeit zu verlieren den Reisverschluss. „Heb deine Hüfte an." Ohne auch nur ein Fünkchen Wiederstand befolgte ich seinen Befehl, wobei er mit einer enormen Geschicklichkeit sowohl meine Hose als auch meine Unterhose mir auszog und sie weg schmiss. „Es geht doch." Mit den Worten glitt er mit seinen Lippen weiter nach unten, während ich meine Hände ins Bettlacken krallte. Er umkreiste mit seiner Zunge meine Nabelgegend, seine beiden Hände glitten dabei wieder nach oben zu meiner Brust. Mein Atem wurde um einiges schneller und noch unregelmäßiger, mein Körper brannte jetzt nicht mehr nur, es kam mir vor als würde er bereits in Flammen stehen, jede Stelle die er berührte wurde noch heißer.

Er ließ von meiner Nabelgegend ab und glitt weiter nach unten, wobei ich mich noch mehr ins Lacken krallte. Seine Hände glitten mit seinen Lippen nach unten. Er spreizte meine Beine und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel während er mit seinen Händen zu meiner Lendengegend wanderte. Dann glitt er mit seinen Lippen zum Zentrum meiner Erregung.

Eh ich mich versah fing er an mit seinen Lippen meine Spitze zu liebkosen, leckte mit seiner Zunge mein Gesamtes Glied ab, nur um es danach sich in den Mund zu führen. Ich biss mir vor Erregung auf die Unterlippe um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterbinden. Da ließ er von mir ab. „Ich will deine Stimme hören." Kurz danach glitt er wieder mit seinem Mund nach unten und nahm ihn ganz in sich auf.

‚Ich will deine Stimme hören. Ich kenne es…..Nein!' Ich wollte nicht denken, doch konnte nicht anders, während er mich immer mehr zum Höhepunkt trieb, bekam ich sämtliche Erinnerungen zurück, nur durch diesen einen Satz den ich in einer ähnlichen Situation von ihm vernahm.

Kapitel 69:

„Nein!!!" Ich stieß ihn von mir runter und sah ihn wütend, traurig und fassungslos an, während er sich vor mich kniete. „Was ist los?" Während er dies sagte kam er näher an mich ran, während ich meine Knie an mich ran zog und mich am Kopfende zusammenkauerte.  
„Bleib weg von mir!!!" Er hielt inne, und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ich versteh, du hast dich erinnert. Das ist sehr schade, vor allem, da ich mich eigentlich gleich richtig amüsieren wollte." „Du bist verrückt, Geistesgestört, einfach nur Krank. Wie konntest du so was machen?!" Ich schrie mir die Lunge raus. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen dass er dies tatsächlich für sich missbraucht.

Doch eh ich mich versah und reagieren konnte legte er seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. „Was soll das?? Ich sagte du sollst mich nicht anfassen!!!" Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, schaffte es aber nicht. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen. Nicht bevor du mir ganz gehörst, sowohl Körperlich als auch Seelig." Ich wollte schreien, doch genau in den Augenblick unterdrückte er ihn mit einem Kuss und drückte mich zurück ins Lacken.

Ich versuchte mich verzweifelt zu währen, versuchte zu schlagen, zu treten. Nichts half, ich konnte ihn nichts anhaben, jede Bewegung die ich ausführte Konterte er gleich, oder unterband sie kurz vor der Ausführung. Ich hörte wie er seinen Reißverschluss öffnete, und wollte nur noch weg. Er zog mit seinen Armen meine Knie an und spreizte meine Beine. Ich versuchte ihn dabei eine runter zu hauen, doch diese währte er gleich ab indem er sein Bein unter mein Knie stellte und somit eine Hand zur Abwehr hatte.

Er musste den Kuss aus Luftmangel beenden, doch ehe ich was sagen konnte nahm er ihn wieder auf. Er zog mich zu sich hoch und kniete sich hin ich versuchte ihn von mir weg zu drücken, schaffte dies aber auch nicht. Er setzte mich mit einem gezielten Ruck genau auf seinen Schoss und drang ohne Gnade in mich ein. Ich wollte nur noch vor Schmerzen schreien, konnte aber nicht da er meinen Mund immer noch versiegelte.

Er hob mich immer wieder hoch, nur um mich gleich wieder mit einer enormen Heftigkeit runter zudrücken. Dies wiederholte er unzählige male, bis ich mich einfach nicht mehr wehren konnte, und auch nicht mehr wollte. Ich weiß nicht warum, es war fast so als hätte er in mir einen Schalter umgelegt der mich nun dazu veranlasste meine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und den Kuss wild und hemmungslos zu kontern.

Ich spürte wie die Hitze in meinen Körper zurück kam, und wollte sich auch nicht missen. Es war ein schmerzhaftes, aber dennoch schönes Gefühl. Ich begann meine Lenden während der Stöße zu bewegen was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte, so schön dass ich mehr davon wollte.

Ich krallte mich in seinen Rücken und Riss meinen Kopf in meinen Nacken um laut auf zu stöhnen, während er mit seinen Lippen wieder anfing mit meiner Brust zu spielen. Ich konnte kaum noch, mein Puls war wieder kurz vorm explodieren, meine Atmung schneller als vorhin. Ich drückte meine Gesamten Organe nach unten zusammen um ihn in eine noch engere Umgebung stoßen zu lassen, was er mir mit enormen Stöhnen und Keuchen quittierte.

„Du bist wohl schon so weit?" Ich konnte nichts sagen, nur nicken. „Noch nicht." Ich ließ meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen und krallte mich noch fester an ihn. Er nahm dabei mein Glied in seine Hand und fing an im Takt mit seinen Stößen zu pumpen. Jedesmal wenn ich kurz vorm Höhepunkt war hielt er inne. Nur um danach noch heftiger zu stoßen.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich biss vor Erregung in seine Schulter. Ein Metallischer Geschmack machte sich in meinen Mund breit. „Sag bitte bitte….Ghn….dann erlöse ich dich." Ich wollte nicht auch noch meinen letzten Funken stolz verlieren, weswegen ich stärker in seine Schulter bis, mich an der Stelle wo wir vereinigt sind noch enger zusammenzog, und mich noch stärker in ihn krallte, das ich schon eine warme Flüssigkeit auf meinen Fingerkuppen spüren konnte.

„Aahhhh…." Er quittierte es mit einen der schönsten Laute die ich je vernahm. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte und ergoss mich bei dem Stoß in seiner Hand, kurz nachdem spürte ich wie er in mir kam und eine warm Flüssigkeit sich in meinen Körper ausbreitet.  
Um mich herum fing es an zu funkeln, ich konnte meine Augen nicht offen halten, wobei mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	5. Kapitel 70 bis 79

Kapitel 70:

„Es geht ihm gut…..Er ist bei mir…….nein, wenn er aufwacht…" Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir, öffnete meine Augen und sah Seph wie er telefonierend neben dem Bett stand. „…Ich leg jetzt auf." Er kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante. „Guten Morgen mein kleiner Wildfang." Er strich mir eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. „Wildfang?" Ich sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin er nur lächelte. „Du musst langsam aufstehen, der Appell beginnt gleich." Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. „Sephiroth, wieso?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Wieso? Ganz einfach, weil ich es wollte….Ach, und erzähl mir nicht es hätte dir nicht gefallen, immerhin habe ich dank dir Biss und Kratzwunden." „Das geschieht dir auch recht." Er drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Mir nicht gefallen?.....Nein, es war schön, aber dennoch werde ich mich an ihm rächen!" Auf meinem Gesicht machte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen breit. Von der Nacht hatte ich immer geträumt, aber ich lass es dennoch nicht zu das er sich dies einfach so nimmt. Aber erst mal muss ich ein paar Sachen von Gestern aufklären.

Ich stand auf und wollte mich anziehen. „Ahh, verdammt…" Hätte ich nur gewusst das dies verdammt wehtun kann. Nachdem ich fertig war begab ich mich, zu meinem Quartier, denn leider hatte er mein Oberteil total zerfetz, und ich so kaum zum Appell gehen konnte. Oben angekommen traf ich Cloud nicht, deswegen begab ich mich zur Kantine um noch schnell etwas zu essen, vielleicht auch um jemanden dort zu finden mit dem ich noch über etwas reden muss. Und wie das Glück mir endlich mal hold ist, war dort auch die Person.  
„Guten morgen Vincent." Er sah mich an. „Du erinnerst dich also wieder?"Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." „Das brauchst du nicht, sag mir lieber was es mit dem Namen auf sich hat." Ich musste Lächeln, immerhin musste ich mir was einfallen lassen, warum ich auf der Krankenstation einen anderen Namen angegeben hatte. „Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht warum, dieser Name war das einzige an was ich denken konnte. Es war mir nicht klar, das es nicht meiner war, er kam mir so vertraut vor." Ich richtete meinen Blick von ihm ab. Er stand auf, kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Leg dich nicht mit Sephiroth an, oder er wird das nächste mal keine Rücksicht nehmen." ‚Wenn er wüsste.' „Ihr wusstet also das er dafür verantwortlich war?" „Wir haben es gesehen." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn in die Augen. „Ihr habt es gesehen und habt nicht eingegriffen?" „Ich wollte sehen wie weit du gehst, wie lange du ihm trotzen kannst." „Und?" Auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus. „Du hast eine gute Willenskraft, wenn du sie für das Training einsetzen würdest, und nicht um den General zu provozieren, würdest du ein ziemlich guter Soldier werden." Ich sah ihn fragend an und wendete meinen Blick von ihm ab. „Na gut, ich muss zum Appell. Wir sehen uns später Vincent." Ich begab mich zum Ausgang.  
Auf dem Gang hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen sagte, weswegen ich mich umdrehte. „Vincent?" Er umarmte mich noch mal. „Du bedeutest mir mehr als du dir Vorstellen kannst, also sei bitte vorsichtig." Damit ließ er mich los und ging weiter, während ich noch etwas verdutzt hier stand.

„Morgen." „Jan? Dir geht's wieder gut?" „Jep." Ich wuschelte Cloud durch die Haare als ich ihn vor dem Trainingsplatz traf. „Wollen ma?" Ich ging mit ihm weiter, als ich zu den anderen Rekruten kam sprangen sie dieses mal regelrecht zur Seite oder ließen sich zu Boden fallen und sahen mich alle mit einer enormen Angst an. „Cloud?" Der kleine musste wieder Grinsen. „Ja, sie haben es alle gesehen wie du dich ihm wiedersetzt hast, und dann noch überlebt." Super, jetzt hatten sie noch mehr Panik vor mir. ‚Ob ich jemals diesen Ruf wieder los werde?' Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und begab mich auf meinen Platz in der Reihe, nur das die Benachbarten Kadetten immer weiter von mir weg rutschten.

„Still gestanden!" Jetzt mussten sich die Rekruten ordnungsgemäß hinstellen, allerdings Zitterten sie neben mir. Unser General kam mit Zack zusammen zum Platz, und fing wieder an mit der Anwesenheitskontrolle. Als er an mir vorbei kam entwickelte sich ein winziges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, worauf hin ich ihn mit Zorn ansah und er etwas gestutzt wirkte. Als dann Zack mich sah, hielt er sich nicht zurück, und klammerte sich regelrecht an mich. „Jan! Dir geht's besser?" „Z…Zack..lass los!" Er ließ mich gleich los und schaute mich aufgeregt an, während er anfangen musste zu Lächeln. „Du weist wieder wer ich bin?" „Ja, kann mich wieder an alles erinnern."  
‚Apropo.' Mir kam eine schöne Idee, Seph sagt immer wieder ich gehöre ihm und er könne sich alles mit mir erlauben. Tja, wollen wir den Spieß mal umdrehen. „Zack. Es tut mir so leid." Ich fiel im um den Hals. Bei den anderen Rekruten inklusive Cloud fielen die Kinnladen runter und verharrten dort. Während ich bei Seph ein leichtes Zucken an seinem Mundwinkel feststellen konnte. Ich ließ von ihm ab und lächelte ihm zärtlich zu, dann stellte ich mich wieder ordentlich hin, während der schwarzhaarige mit einem enorm Glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck weiter ging.

„Jan?" Ich drehte mich zu meinem kleinen blonden Nachbarn um. „Ich erzählte dir doch mal von einer bestimmten Person." Nun musste der kleine Lächeln. Kurz nachdem die beiden mit der Visite fertig wahren durften wir wieder los laufen, dieses mal nahm ich mir vor alles dafür zu geben um nicht wieder über 60 Minuten zu brauchen.

Kapitel 71:

„Ich bin alle!" Die letzten Worte bevor ich in die Knie ging. „Masaru! 49 Minuten!" Ich schaute den Schreihals an, und konnte nur noch Lachen. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Während des gesamten Laufes musste ich immer wieder daran danken dass ich beim nichtbestehen wieder zu Seph müsste. „Das war ziemlich gut." Ich sah nach oben. „Danke dir. Würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?" „Klar, welchen?" „Hilf mir bitte hoch Zack, ich kann meine Beine nämlich nicht mehr spüren." Der schwarzhaarige musste Lachen und half mir hoch. „So, und wo willst du jetzt hin?" „Kalt duschen, einfach nur unter kaltes Wasser gehen." „In der gemeinschaftsdusche?" Ich sah ihn an und lächelte. „Nein danke, ich gehe lieber zu den Duschräumen bei unserm Quartier, dort ist keiner." Damit verabschiedete ich mich von ihm, und versuchte einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen.

„Aber du kannst dich ja kaum Bewegen, ich helf dir dort hin." „Ach weist du Zack, ich…" Als ich nach vorne sah, konnte ich den General sehen, wie er auf die anderen Rekruten wartete die zu spät kommen. „Ja, wenn ich mich bei dir Abstützen darf?" Er Lächelte und ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter, während er seinen um meine Hüfte legte, und wir so an einen etwas knurrenden Silber Haarigen vorbei gingen.

„Seph scheint mal wieder nicht gut gelaunt zu sein." ‚Woran das wohl liegt?!' „Tja, da werde ich ihm heute lieber nicht unter die Augen treten." „Du hast gestern aber…Wow, nicht mal ich hätte mich dies getraut." „Ach, mir ist nur eine Sicherung durchgebrannt."  
Wir gingen nach oben zu meinem Quartier, dort legte er sich auf mein Bett während ich mir meine Duschsachen nahm und gehen wollte. „Soll ich nicht doch mitkommen?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Sei lieber froh das du in meinem Bett liegen darfst, mach aber keine Dummheiten." Damit verließ ich das Zimmer. Bei Zack kann ich mir eigentlich sicher sein, das er nicht wie jemand anderes mir unter die Dusche folgt.

Und ich hatte mal recht. Ich ging zurück in mein Quartier mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte und um meine Haare, die anderen Sachen tragend auf dem Arm. „Wow, so will ich dich jeden Morgen sehen." Ich Lächelte ihn an. „Wenn du ganz lieb bist." Ich ging zum Schrank und holte mir meine andere Uniform raus, und verschwand im Bad.

„So, ich bin fertig, was machen wir als nächstes?" Ich ging zu meinem Bett hin, und lehnte mich über Zack der immer noch liegend in meinem Bett war. „Zack?" ‚Schläft er jetzt?' Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf mich. „Hey?" Ich strich mit meiner Hand über sein Gesicht. Als ich sie wieder weg nehmen wollte, hielt er sie fest und öffnete seine Augen. „Es tut mir leid Jan, ich hätte gestern eingreifen sollen, tat dies aber nicht. Ein toller Freund bin ich." Ich sah ihn liebevoll an, und gab ihn einen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Ist schon gut, ist doch nichts Schlimmeres passiert." Ich zog meine Hand weg und verließ das Quartier, kurz darauf kam Zack mir nach. „Bis zur nächsten Stunde hast du noch ein wenig zeit, oder?" Ich schaute auf die Uhr. „Noch ungefähr 20 Minuten, aber ich wollte schon mal hin gehen, um mir einen guten Platz zu suchen." Er nickte mir zu. „Um zu schlafen." Nun sah er mich etwas fragend an. Als wir beim Lift ankamen stiegen wir ein. „Ich habe gleich Waffenkunde, und der Ausbilder…" „Ist eine echte Schnarchnase." Ich musste Lachen. „Du kennst ihn?" „Ja, leider."

Wir gingen zusammen zur Halle, kurz davor verabschiedete ich mich vom schwarzhaarigen, da ich doch noch kurz woanders hin wollte. Er sah mir zwar traurig nach, aber ich ging weiter. Ich begab mich zur anderen Turnhalle und ging rein. Als ich im Eingangsbereich stand sah ich wieder wie die Turks versuchend ihre Auseinandergenommenen Waffen wieder zusammen zusetzen. Ich sah wieder zu Reno und Rude, dieses mal schien der rothaarige besser klar zu kommen, ich musste bei dem Bild lächeln. „Sagte ich nicht du sollst anfang der Stunde herkommen." Ich drehte mich nach links. „Ich wollte doch überhaupt nicht mit machen." Vinc sah mich emotionslos an, was mir ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. „Ich wollte dich kurz etwas fragen, natürlich nur wenn du ein paar Minuten entbehren kannst." „Leider nicht." „Schade. Naja, kann man nicht ändern." Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück zum Ausgang. „Jan." „Ja?" Ich drehte mich zu Vinc. „3201" Ich schaute ihn unwissend an. „Meine Zimmernummer. Wenn du mit mir reden willst komm heute Abend nach 19 Uhr vorbei." Ich Lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann zu meiner Unterrichtsstunde.

Wie ich gesagt hatte, es war mal wieder absolut langweilig, man konnte schon wieder nicht die Augen offen halten. Dieses mal hatte ich mir gleich einen Platz an der Wand gesichert, um mich dort anzulehnen. Und nach dem Mittagessen ging es weiter. ‚Jedenfalls brauche ich heute Abend nicht so früh schlafen gehen.' dachte ich mir nachdem ich am Ende hinausging.

Ich ging mit Cloud zurück zu unserem Quartier, wir erzählten noch etwas über den gestrigen Tag, was ich wieder mal dank der Strafarbeit verpasst hatte.  
„So, und was machen wir jetzt bis zum Abendessen?" der kleine zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Wir lagen gerade in unseren Betten und langweilten uns zu Tode. „Wir können ja das machen, was du eigentlich gestern Abend geplant hattest." Ich sah den kleinen mit einem Lächeln an. „Klar. Bis zum Abendessen haben wir noch gut eine Stunde zeit, das könnte für ein wenig Spaß reichen." Ich stand auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Ich holte mir eine kurze Sporthose raus, ein schwarzen Shirt und meine weißen Turnschuhe, ging ins Bad und zog mich um, danach Band ich mir eine Haare wieder zu einem Französischen Zopf zusammen. „Muss ich dafür auch solch kurze Sachen anziehen?" Ich grinste ihn an. „Nein, aber ich trage sie gerne bei dieser Sportart."  
Wir gingen zusammen zur Halle.

Kapitel 72:

„Brauchen wir noch was anderes außer dem Ball?" „Nein, nur wenn es mehrere währen und man ein richtiges Spiel machen kann, aber ansonsten ist dies mehr zuspielen." Ich zeigte Cloud ein paar Techniken vom Volleyball, der kleine stellte sich ziemlich gut an, alles was ich ihm zeigte konnte er nach kurzem perfekt ausführen. Da wurde ich sogar ein wenig neidisch, ich hatte ein paar Stunden gebraucht gehabt um dies einigermaßen gut hin zu bekommen.

„Geh bitte ein paar Schritte zurück Cloud, dann können wir anfangen." „Mal sehen ob ich hinkriege." „Bestimmt." Ich pritschte ihm den Ball zu, den er ohne Probleme mir zurück baggerte. Wir machten dies ein paar Minuten lang zur Aufwärmung, danach gab ich ihm schnellere Pässe. Nachdem er sich auch daran gewähnte stellte ich nun auch noch Schmetterbälle mit ein, die er gut kontern konnte, und ich jedesmal stärker zu schlug.  
Nach gut einer Stunde hörten wir auf, ich brachte den Ball wieder zurück, und ging dann zu Cloud nach draußen. Wir machten uns zusammen auf zum Essen.

Als wir in der Kantine ankamen fing der große Ansturm gerade an. Ich schickte daher Cloud schon mal los uns einen Platz zu suchen, und kümmerte mich ums Essen. Als ich mich ans Ende der Schlange stellten wollten, traten auf einmal die hinteren zur Seite, und machten mir Platz, ich schaute sie nur skeptisch an, und eh ich was sagen konnte stellten sie sich mit etwas Abstand hinter mich. Ich seufzte kurz und ging weiter nach vorne. Als ich dann hinter dem anderen Teil stand, machten sie es denn anderen gleich, und so ging es bis ich ganz vorne war.

Die ältere Dame, die mit mir gestern in der Küche arbeitete, sah mich etwas schief an, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und nahm die Tabletts an mich. Dann suchte ich nach Cloud, der saß wieder an unserem Stammtisch, also begab ich mich dort hin und reichte ihm sein essen, und setzte mich ihm gegenüber mit einem Seufzer hin. „Diese verdammten Gerüchte." „Na ja, wenigstens hast du ein paar Privilegien." Der kleine Lächelte mich an. „Toll." Wir mussten beide darüber lachen, eigentlich war es totaler quatsch sich vor mir zu fürchten.

Nachdem wir fertig waren ging Cloud zurück ins Quartier, ich hingegen machte mich auf zu Vinc, allerdings wusste ich jetzt gar nicht in welchen Flügel ich musste, entweder linker oder rechter. Ich entschied mich für rechts, immerhin ist dort auch Zacks Quartier. Ich nahm also den Lift im rechten Flügel um in den 32 Stock zu kommen.  
Als ich oben ankam ging ich zu der Tür, es war die einzige im gesamten Gang, und irgendwie kam es mir auch sehr bekannt vor. Ich zuckte bei dem Gedanken nur mit der Schulter, immerhin sehen hier alle Gänge gleich aus, von daher klopfte ich an die Tür. Ich wartete kurz, bis ich noch einmal anklopfte. Nach dem fünften Versuch gab ich auf und beschloss mal im linken Flügel nachzusehen, kann ja sein das dies hier die Falsche war. Ich begab mich zurück zum Lift.

Als er bei mir ankam und die Türen aufgingen wollte ich gleich rein, blieb aber etwas erschrocken stehen. „Ich wusste gar nicht das ich dir so sehr fehle." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kommst du darauf? Hab mich nur im Flügel geirrt. Also keine Sorge, hier werde ich nicht mehr herkommen." Ein Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des silberhaarigen breit. „Zu wem wolltest du denn dann?" Ich Lächelte ihn an. „Zu Vincent. Er bat mich heute Abend zu ihm zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich vielmals um Verzeihung." Ich stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein. „Willst du nicht aussteigen?" „Nein, ich fahre gerne mit dem Lift." Ich sah ihn an, drückte auf den Knopf, und stieg gleich wieder aus als sich die Türen schließen wollten. Somit fuhr er nun alleine in den 10 Stock, während ich die Treppe nahm. Ich hasse es zwar, aber ist immer noch besser als im engsten Raum mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Jedenfalls ging es runter, wenn ich die Anzahl Stufen hätte hoch gehen müssen, würde ich wahrscheinlich nur noch auf allen vieren Laufen. Jedenfalls war die letzte Treppe in Sicht, und ich ging runter, als ich um die letzte Ecke bog, sah ich jemanden wartend am Geländer stehen.

Kapitel 73:

„Kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Du hast doch bekommen was du wolltest! Also geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg!" Während ich dies sagte ging ich die letzten Treppenstufen runter und an ihm vorbei. Aber mal wieder habe ich die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht, denn er legte seine Arme von hinten über meine Schulter und hielt mich fest. „Ich will mehr!" Ich hasse diesen Ton, der einen sagt, Ich bin über dir! da kriege ich jedesmal einen Aussetzer.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Schwachsinn, ich will zu Vincent!" „Schwachsinn?" „Natürlich." Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und sah ihn in diabolisch Grinsend in die Augen. „Denkst du wirklich ich hätte mit dir geschlafen wenn ich meine Erinnerungen gehabt hätte?!" Jetzt sah er mich ärgerlich an. „Das denkst du doch nicht wirklich? Ich muss zugeben, es hat mir sehr gefallen." Jetzt machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, und er wollte gerade etwas sagen, wobei ich ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. „Aber nur, weil ich an jemand anderen in diesem Moment dachte, um die Situation für mich erträglich zu machen." „Was??!!" Er sah mich mit Wut in den Augen an, worauf hin ich noch dämonischer schaute. „Du sagst immer ich würde dir alleine gehören, oder ich soll dir Seelig und körperlich gehören. Tja, Pech. Denn zu deiner Info, ich gehöre bereits jemand anderen, und den kannst du niemals das Wasser reichen." Dann lehnte ich mich weiter nach vorne, so das unsere Gesichter nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt waren und flüsterte. „Und das vor allem nicht im Bett." Damit drehte ich mich um, nahm seine Arme von meiner Schulter und ging weck.

‚Das hat bestimmt gesessen. Er hätte sich eben mir nicht so gegenüber verhalten sollen.' Ich ging mit einem Lächeln den Weg zu Vincent entlang. Nachdem ich endlich oben ankam klopfte ich hoffentlich an der richtigen Tür und wartete einen Moment. „Ja?" Ich öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.

Als ich rein sah, sah ich ein etwa doppelt so großes Zimmer wie ich und Cloud zusammen haben. Selbst 3 Fenster hatte er hier drin, nicht wie wir nur eines. Er hatte ein doppelbett genau an der links gegenüberliegenden Wand von der Tür stehen. Ein kleines schwarzes Sofa das zum Bett zeigte, und wo davor ein kleiner dunkelbrauner Couchtisch stand. Ebenfalls sah ich gegenüber von der Tür einen kleinen Kühlschrank, wo links daneben eine Art Theke mit Schrank stand, und rechts an der Wand neben der Tür war ein Kleiderschrank der doppelt so groß war wie unserer, obwohl ich mir dachte das er bestimmt noch weniger Sachen hat als ich.

Außerdem stand zwischen Kühl- und Kleiderschrank ein Fernseher, den ich anlächelte. ‚Vielleicht kann ich endlich mal wieder mir einen Film anschauen.' Schon so lange hatte ich nicht mehr Fern gesehen, und eigentlich gehöre ich zu der Truppe die sich gerne abends mal einen Richtig schönen Horrorfilm vor dem Schlafengehen anschauen.  
Ich ging auf Vinc zu der auf seinem Sofa mit einem Glas in der Hand saß. „Na, hast du schon auf mich gewartet?" Ich setzte mich neben ihn hin. „Wir hatten keine genaue Zeit ausgemacht, also nein." „Och schade." Ich schaute traurig nach unten und zog einen kleinen Schmollmund, wobei Vinc ein kleines Lächeln entfleuschte. Ich sah ihn daraufhin sanft an. „Siehst du, so gefällst du mir besser. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln wirkst du gleich anders auf mich."

Er drehte sich von mir weg. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Ich stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Darf ich mir etwas zu trinken raus nehmen?" Er nickte nur, weswegen ich den Kühlschrank öffnete. Ich schaute rein und entschied mich einen rötlichen Saft. Dann ging ich zur Theke und holte mir aus dem Schrank ein Glas raus, und ging zurück zum Sofa. Ich stellet das Glas auf den Tisch und wollte erst einmal die Flache öffnen. ‚Verdammt sitzt das fest.' Ich versuchte zu drehen, schaffte es aber einfach nicht. Vinc griff nach der Flasche und versuchte es ebenfalls, aber auch er musste sich etwas anstrengen. Er seufzte kurz, und versuchte es nochmal mit mehr Kraft. Als er es endlich aufbekam hatte er so einen Schwung drauf, das ein Teil des Saftes auf meinem Shirt landete.

„Na super." Er sah mich mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an, bei dem ich anfangen musste zu lachen. Dann zog ich mit das Shirt aus und ging damit ins Bad, welches gleich neben dem Sofa lag, und wollte erst einmal den Fleck einweichen. Ich ließ es daher im Waschbecken liegen.

Als Ich zurück kam hatte Vinc mir bereits den Saft eingegossen und die Flasche wieder verschlossen auf den Tisch gestellt. Ich begab mich zurück neben ihn und trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Der Saft schmeckte etwas süßlich, wie eine Mischung aus Erdbeere und Himbeere. Ich leckte mir danach regelrecht die Lippen. Ich stellte das Glas zurück, und lehnte mich nach hinten. „Vinc, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich abwartend an. „Was meintest du mit, ich bedeute dir mehr als ich es mir Vorstellen kann?" Er sagte nichts, sondern schaute immer noch emotionslos aus. Ich seufzte kurz und stand auf. „Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, gut, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, dennoch, wenn du dich mal entschließen solltest es mir zu sagen stehe ich zu deiner Verfügung." Ich wollte mich auf den Weg zur Tür machen.

„Jan." Ich drehte mich auf halbem Wege zu ihm um. Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen und sah mich nun zärtlich an. „Du bist einer der wenigen die mich zum Lächeln bringen." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und deswegen bedeute ich dir mehr als ich es mir Vorstellen kann?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen, doch er legte seine Arme um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich ran. „Du verstehst mich falsch." „Da kann man doch nichts falsch verstehen." Ich Lächelte dabei. „Es tut mir leid." „Hä? Was denn?" Er drehte mich zu sich um und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die meinen.  
Genau in dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ich immer noch in Vinc Armen ohne Shirt drehte mich um.

Kapitel 74:

„Bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals die Störung Sir." Ein Turk drehte uns rot angelaufen den Rücken zu. Ich musste erst einmal überlegen warum er so reagiert, bis mir klar wurde wie diese Situation für einen Außenstehenden aussehen muss, weswegen ich nun auch leicht verlegen und rot um die Nase herum wurde.

„Was ist?" Vincent redete mit einer etwas tieferen Stimme als sonst. „Sir, ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber Präsident Shinra möchte sie sprechen, es geht um eine Mission von äußerster Wichtigkeit!" Damit verließ der Turk das Zimmer wieder. „Das ist schade." „Was denn?" „Na das du jetzt gehen musst." Ohne mir über die Auswirkungen meiner Worte Gedanken zu machen schaute ich ihm etwas traurig in die Augen. Für mich eigentlich nur, weil ich mich gerne mit Vinc unterhalte, und wenn er zu einer Mission auf muss, weis man ja nicht wann er wiederkommt.

Er umarmte mich noch einmal und flüsterte mir etwas zu. „Wenn ich wiederkomme machen wir weiter, versprochen." Damit ließ er von mir ab und ging zur Tür. „Jan." Als er dir Tür öffnete schaute er noch mal zu mir. „Mach es dir hier gemütlich bis ich wiederkomme. Ich brauche das Zimmer bis dahin eh nicht, und hier weiß niemand wo du bist." Ich schaute ihm fragend nach. Zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern und begab mich zum Fernseher, machte ihn an, und ging dann zum Bett und machte das was ich hätte schon lange tun sollen. „Das Leben kann so schön sein."

Ich verbrachte die Gesamte Nacht in Vinc Zimmer. Dann benutzte ich am Morgen noch seine schöne große Badewanne um mal wieder ein entspanntes Schaumbad zu nehmen. Danach begab ich mich zu meinem Quartier und zog mir die Uniform an. Gefrühstückt hatte ich auch schon oben, da er haufenweise essen im Kühlschrank hatte, da wunderte ich mich richtig warum er überhaupt in der Kantine aß.

Als ich zum Trainingsplatz kam machten mir wieder sämtliche Rekruten Platz. „Da hat aber jemand ein schönes Nachtleben." Ich sah den Grinsenden Cloud ins Gesicht und deutete eine Kopfnuss an, zwinkerte ihm dann aber nur zu. „Tja, ich brauch auch mal meinen Spaß."

Schreihals, bitte walte deines Amtes, ich frage mich, was machen wir nur wenn du mal Urlaub hast. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden dich dann nicht vergessen.  
Nachdem wir uns wieder in Reih und Glied stellten. Kamen unsere beiden Vorgesetzten und gingen wieder ihren Weg entlang. Seph mich ansehend mit einem scannen Blick, worauf ich nur einen fragenden erwiderte. Und ein Zack der mich anlächelt wie die Morgensonne. Als die beiden weitergingen, fragte ich Cloud ob gestern Abend, bzw. Nacht etwas war, da ich ein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte. Er erzählte mir das der General gegen 1 Uhr eine Unangekündigte Raumkontrolle durchführte. Als ich dies hörte musste ich nur Grinsen, und konnte mir denken warum er mich so ansah, immerhin lag ich zu dieser Zeit schlafend in Vinc Zimmer, und da hätte er nicht so einfach kontrollieren dürfen. Jetzt dankte ich Vinc dafür.

Wir begaben uns auf den Weg zum Morgendlichen Rituallauf. Ich lief die ganze Zeit neben Zack her, da ich merkte das Seph mich immer noch scannend ansah. Bald begab er sich genau neben Zack, ich konnte mir vorstellen was er vor hatte.  
Aber dies werde ich unterbinden, verlass dich drauf, du wirst meine erbarmungslose Seite noch länger ertragen müssen. Als er anfangen wollte Zack etwas zu sagen, kam ich ihm zuvor. „Sag mal Zack, begleitest du mich nachher wieder zur Dusche?" Der schwarzhaarige sah mich mit einem Lächeln an und antwortete so wie ich es haben wollte. „Na ich sagte dir doch, das ich dich gerne jeden Morgen so sehen will." Ich lächelte ihm zu. Und sah dabei das zornige Zucken auf Sephs Gesicht. „Schön, dann kannst du es dir auch wieder auf meinem Bett gemütlich machen." „Na dann sollten wir einen Schritt zu legen, damit wir schneller im Ziel sind." Er nahm meine Hand, und legte einen Gang zu, zog mich somit hinter sich her, wobei ich ein Zähneknirschen von Seph vernahm und insgeheim Lächeln musste, denn er wusste ja leider nicht wie dies alles wirklich gemeint ist.

Im Ziel angekommen, habe ich durch Zacks Zugkraft nur 36 Minuten gebraucht. Na gut, sagen wir mal, er hatte mich fast getragen, ich bin mehr hinterher geschliffen wurden als gezogen. Weswegen mir jetzt erst recht die Gliedmaßen wehtaten. Ich sah aber auch das Seph gerade ankam, und ich mich deswegen bei Zack einhackte, und er mit mir Richtung Gebäude ging.

Oben angekommen, ließ ich ihn wieder in meinem Bett Platz nehmen, und begab mich zu den Duschen. Als ich fertig war ging ich wieder zurück ins Quartier, wo Cloud auch gerade reinkam. Wir sahen ihn etwas verwundert an, da er ziemlich fertig aussah, und eigentlich hätte im Umkleideraum sein sollen. Er ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich drauf. „Was machst du denn hier? Möchtest du jetzt auch alleine duschen?" „Nein, der General hat mich hergeschickt." Ich konnte nur mit den Augen drehen, während Zack die Frage stellte die mir auch auf der Zunge lag. „Mit welcher Begründung denn?" „Mit garkeiner. Sein Tonfall ließ mich gleich nach der Anweisung her flitzen." Ich lächelte und begab mich mit meiner Uniform ins Bad. Danach gingen wir drei bis zum nächsten Unterricht noch ein wenig in der Gegend herum und quatschten.

Kapitel 75:

Cloud und ich begaben uns zum Unterricht, heute hatte ich endlich mal etwas mit Substanzen zu tun. Das Fach bezeichnete sich schlicht als Herstellung und Anwendung von Substanz. Wir beide begaben uns also dort hin. Ich setzte mich in die erste Reihe, denn hiervon wollte ich soviel wie möglich mitbekommen. Die Stunde fing an, unser Lehrer war ein etwa Anfang 20 Jähriger gut aussehender Mann mit dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Schulterlangen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen. Er erzählte uns noch die Geschichte vom letzten Mal zu Ende, die ich leider nicht mitbekam, aber das machte nichts, ich hörte dennoch hin.

Wir fingen an mit Anwendungsgebieten. Es war kaum zu glauben wie ein Thema so interessant sein kann, alleine was man damit alles machen kann hätte ich nicht gedacht. Im Spiel gab es immer nur für den Kampf oder zur Unterstützung, er erklärte uns aber auch einsatzgebiete bei Herstellungen und anderen Sachen.

Nach der Hälfte des Unterrichts, wo es gerade richtig zur Sache ging, und ich schon aufgeregt an meinen Stift kaute, wurde die Tür zum Raum geöffnet, und ein etwas ängstlich aussehender Soldier betrat den Raum. Er ging zum Lehrer hin und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Katsu Masaru, sie sollen sich auf der Stelle im Büro vom General melden!" Ich biss so fest in den Stift das ich ihn beinahe durchkaute und fing an zu knurren. Die anderen Rekruten im Raum hielten lediglich die Luft an. Ich wendete mich an den Soldier. „Kann das nicht bis zur Mittagspause warten?" Er sah mich verständnislos an. „N…Nein. Er…Er sagte ich…." Ich drehte nur mit den Augen. „Können sie nicht in einem Satz mit mir reden?" Er sah mich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Der General gab mir den Befehl sie sofort in sein Büro zu eskortieren. Wenn sie nicht in 10 Minuten dort sind, soll ich ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten." Jetzt fing er auch noch an zu zittern. Ich konnte nur seufzend den Kopf schütteln. Dann wendete ich mich an Cloud, und bat ihn alles für mich mit zu schreiben. Wir verließen den Raum.

Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich jemanden und bat den Soldier zu warten und lief dort hin, wobei er mich zurückrief, da die Zeit bald um ist, aber dies interessierte mich eher wenig.  
„Hey Zack, hast du grade was zu tun?" Er drehte sich zu mir mit einem Lächeln um. „Ja, muss die Truppe hier noch trainieren." „Och das ist schade." „Wieso denn?" Ich sah ihm mit einem Schmollmund an. „Ich muss zu Sephiroth, und wollte dich fragen ob du mit kommst." „Würde ich ja gerne aber leider…." „Ich würde mit dir auch am Wochenende ausgehen." Er drehte sich zu seiner Truppe um. „Ihr Trainiert mit euren jeweiligen Nachbarn bis die Stunde vorbei ist, oder ich wiederkomme. Kent, du übernimmst die Aufsicht!" Damit drehte er sich wieder zu mir, nahm mein Handgelenk und zog mich zum Gebäude, wo der Soldier schon ungeduldig wartete.

Als wir oben ankamen übergab der Soldier uns Anna. Ich bat sie Zack schon mal rein zuschicken, ich wollte sie noch um was bitten bevor ich auch hineingehe, sie erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch und ich sah den beiden nach. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder zurück zu mir. „Also, du wolltest noch etwas?" Sie sah mich mit einem sanften Lächeln an. „Ja, haben sie auch so etwas wie Gebäck? Also was zum Knabbern für Zwischendurch?" Sie schaute unter ihrem Tisch nach, und holte eine kleine Tüte mit Knabbereien raus. „Danke schön." „Was hast du denn damit vor?" Ich sah sie überglücklich an. „Essen."  
Dann brachte sie mich auch zum Büro, und öffnete für mich die Tür. Ich sah die beiden schon am Schreibtisch sitzen. Zack redete irgendetwas, während Seph gelangweilt zuhörte. Ich ging zu den beiden hin, Seph sah mich mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an, während Zack mir zulächelte. Anstatt mich auf den neben Zack freien Sessel zu setzten, legte ich die Tüte auf dem Tisch vor ihm, und setzte mich auf seinen Schoss, wobei er dann die Arme um meine Hüfte legte.

„So, hier währe ich. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht dass ich meinen Begleiter mitbrachte." Er fing wieder an leicht zu knurren. „Setzt dich gefälligst auf den freien Platz!" Ich sah ihn verständnislos an, und blickte dann zu Zack mit einem Hundeblick und kuschelte mich an ihm. „Aber ich finde es hier so gemütlich." „Ach nun lass ihn doch Seph, mich stört es nicht." Ich lächelte dem schwarzhaarigen zu und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wendete ich mich wieder Seph zu. „Also, du wolltest mich sprechen?" Währen ich dies sagte nahm ich die Tüte zur Hand und holte einen kleinen Keks raus, und legte ihn zwischen meine Zähne, wobei ich die Hälfte außerhalb des Mundes ließ, und mich so zu Zack drehte, der mich nur mit weiten Augen ansah und mir freudestrahlend entgegenkam. Dann biss er die andere Hälfte ab.

Ich hörte richtig wie jemand dabei einen Stift in der Mitte zerbrach. Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück. „Was ist denn nun Sephiroth? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag zeit." Er hatte immer noch seine emotionslose Maske auf, aber ich konnte schon seine Mundwinkel zucken sehen. Ich drehte mich zum schwarzhaarigen zurück und lächelte ihn an, dann leckte ich ihn an der Seite seines Mundwinkels mit der Zunge drüber. Er sah mich fragend an. „Ein kleiner Krümel." „Danke dir." Wir schauten uns beide in die Augen und grinsten um die Wette.

„Fair!" Damit drehte er sich zu Seph. „Hast du keine Trainingseinheit?" „Doch, aber die kommen auch alleine zurecht." Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an Zacks Schulter. „Nun aber zurück zu uns Sephiroth. Du wolltest mich doch dringend sprechen. Also, um was geht es denn?" Jetzt sah er mich mit einem kleinen Knurren an. „Ich will wissen wo du bei der gestrigen Kontrolle warst!" Ich lächelte ihm zu. „Bei Vinc im Bett." Als ich dies sagte hörte ich den zweiten Stift zerbrechen, genauso wie Zack der mich fragend ansah. Ich flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr das Vinc gestern Abend auf eine Mission geschickt wurde und mir erlaubte in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, und ich beim Fernseher gucken eingeschlafen sei, woraufhin er mich sanft anlächelte. Dann wendete ich mich dem General wieder zu. „War das alles? Oder können wir jetzt gehen?" Er sagte wir können gehen, dies taten wir dann auch, und verließen gemeinsam das Büro. Innerlich Lachte ich mich krank.

Als wir im Lift waren fragte mich Zack wegen gestern Abend aus, und ich beantwortete ihm alle fragen Grinsend. Als wir aus dem Gebäude gingen gab ich ihm noch einen kleinen Abschiedskuss, und ging zurück zum Unterricht, während er freudetaumelnd zum Trainingsplatz ging.

Kapitel 76:

Als ich in den Raum zurück kam sahen mich alle an als würde ich von einem anderen Stern sein. Ich ging auf Cloud zu, und setzte mich neben ihn. Er gab mir seine Mitschriften, die ich immer wieder bei Gelegenheit übernahm.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, gingen wir zum Mittagessen. Dieses mal holte Cloud uns die Menüs, ich hatte keine Lust schon wieder ständig vorgelassen zu werden. Auf der Suche nach einen Sitzplatz für uns beide begab ich mich dieses mal auf die Seite der Turks, und setzte mich seit langem mal wieder neben Reno, der mich anlächelnd empfang. „Na, hab dir wohl gefehlt?" „Natürlich." Ich grinste ihn an. „Aber nun erzähl mal, hast du Rude nun zu dir ins Zimmer geholt?" „Na klar." „Und, versteht ihr euch gut als Zimmernachbarn?" „Jep, könnte nicht besser sein." Während wir über die Zimmerbelegungen quatschten kam Cloud schon mit den Essen zu uns, und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Cloud und ich wollten dieses Wochenende eine kleinen Einweihungsparty machen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr auch hinkommen." Ich sah den kleinen an, der dabei Lächelte. „Aber Getränke werden selbst mitgebracht." Reno sah zu Rude, der ihm zunickte. „Klar, wir kommen doch gerne. Wann geht's los?" Ich sah wieder zu dem blonden. „Freitag?" „Freitag klingt gut, sagen wir gegen 20 Uhr." „Ok, also dann am Freitag um 20 Uhr bei uns im Zimmer." Wir quatschten noch etwas über die Party, als Zack zu uns kam und davon hörte. „Kann ich auch hinkommen?" Ich sah zu ihm hoch. „Na klar, ohne dich währe es doch keine richtige Feier. Aber Getränke selbst mit bringen, wir stellen nur das Zimmer zur Verfügung." „Ok, kann man noch jemanden mitbringen?" „Wenn es nicht so viele sind das wir die Feier auf den Gang verschieben müssen, warum nicht."  
Nach dem wir fertig waren begaben wir uns wieder zurück zum Training.

Wir hatten es jetzt Freitag, die letzten Tage verliefen ohne weitere Komplikationen, ich musste zwar Seph ab und zu ausweichen, hatte aber Zack immer im Schlepptau. Vinc war immer noch nicht von seiner Mission zurück. Jedenfalls stehe ich gerade vor dem Spiegel in unserem Bad und mache mich fertig. Ich binde mir gerade meine Haare so zusammen das die beiden Seitensträhnen nach hinten zusammengeflochten sind, und wieder ein paar kleine strähnen ins Gesicht fallen. Angezogen habe ich mir eine schwarze Jeans Hose und ein eng anliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt, das mir einst die Jungs während unseres „Urlaubs" gekauft hatten.

„Jan. Reno und Rude sind gerade gekommen." „Ja, ich komme gleich." Ich ging aus dem Bad und begrüßte die beiden. Jetzt fehlten eigentlich nur noch Zack und die Person die er mitbringt, er hatte uns nicht gesagt wenn er mitnimmt. Die beiden setzten sich zu Cloud aufs Bett. Wir fingen schon mal an mit unserer kleinen Party, die beiden brachten sich einen ganzen Kasten Bier mit, und eine Flasche Wodka. Ich begnügte mich mit meiner kleinen Flasche Wasser, Cloud mit einem Mixgetränk.

Nach ungefähr ¼ Stunde kamen dann auch Zack und sein Begleiter, dem ich am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hätte. „Hey, na die Party schon im Gange?" „Du hast noch gefehlt Zack." Ich begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. Dann setzte er sich auf mein Bett. Dann begrüßte ich Sephiroth mit einem Handschlag und einem Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu sonst hatte er dieses mal eine normale schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt an. Nachdem ich ihm die Hand reichte, ging ich zu Zack auf mein Bett. „Setz dich doch Seph." Reno, Rude und Cloud sahen den General mit offenen Mündern an. Er setzte sich genau rechts von mir, Zack saß links. Ich nahm meine Knie hoch und lehnte mich an die hintere Wand. Zack hatte sich mit sonst was versorgt, man konnte es nicht genau spezifizieren da die Etiketten nicht mehr drauf waren. Seph brachte sich einen Rotwein mit. Die Party konnte also beginnen. Wir stoßen auf Cloud und mein neues gemeinsames Zimmer an, bzw. nur wir 5, Seph hielt sich da raus und sah uns nur zu.

„Sag mal Zack, wieso hast du eigentlich Sephiroth mitgebracht?" „Weil ich dachte er könnte mal ein wenig spaß gebrauchen." „Und da hat er einfach so zugestimmt?" „erst nicht, aber als ich sagte wir feiern eure Einweihung, hat er sich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen." Ich flüsterte dieses Gespräch mit Zack, damit es kein anderer Mitbekam.

Nach gut 2 Stunden quatschen, und irgendwelchen Spielen die die 3 mitbrachten war die Feier richtig schön im Gange. Reno und Zack waren schon ziemlich angeheitert. Ich bis jetzt zum Glück immer noch nüchtern. Cloud und Rude kamen langsam in den Angeheiterten Modus, und Seph hatte noch nicht mal einen Schluck von seinem Wein getrunken. Er schaute uns einfach weiter zu, und saß nur am Kopfende von meinem Bett, wir ließen uns dadurch aber nicht stören, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fing langsam an mit Zack zu flirten, kuschelte mich richtig an ihn ran und machte ihm sozusagen schöne Augen.

Nach weiteren 1 ½ Stunden waren Reno und Zack nun schon einigermaßen betrunken. Cloud und Reno richtig Angeheitert. Ich war auch schon ganz schön Angeheitert, da ich von Zacks Getränken einiges nach seinem bettel und flehen trank, und Seph immer noch ohne einen Schluck aus der Flasche, so langsam fragte ich mich wirklich warum er sie überhaupt mitbrachte. Wir waren nun bei Poker spielen angekommen. Nur leider verlor ich ständig. Ich ließ mich nach diesen ganzen Niederlagen wieder an die Wand lehnen, und sagte dass ich ein paar Runden aussetzte. Zack begab sich zu den anderen dreien aufs Bett.

Ich sah zu Seph rüber und lächelte ihn an. „Du feierst wohl nicht gerne?" Er sah mich fragend an. Ich ließ mich zu meinem Kopfende fallen, so lag ich genau neben ihn. „Du solltest dich mal amüsieren." Er ließ sich nach unten gleiten, so das wir auf Augenhöhe waren. „Warum sollte ich dies denn tun?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es spaß macht sich mit Freunden mal hinzusetzten und ne Party zu feiern." „Und sich besoffen saufen?" Ich musste dabei Lachen. „Apropo, warum trinkst du eigentlich nichts, oder hast du dir dein Getränk nur zum Ansehen mitgenommen?" Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich mich überhaupt so mit ihm unterhielt, wahrscheinlich weil ich mal wieder zu viel intus hatte, und ich dann eh nicht klar denken kann. „Ich wollte es mir aufheben. Es ist zu schade um es alleine zu trinken." Ich schaute ihn kritisch an. „Warum fragst du dann nicht einfach einen ob er mit dir anstößt, als nur hier rum zu sitzen?" Er Lächelte mich an. „Gerne. Möchtest du mit mir anstoßen?" „Und auf was?" Sein Lächeln wurde größer. „Auf nichts besonderes." Ich musste wieder Lachen. „Na klar, wenn du mich so darum bittest kann ich nicht nein sagen."  
Er holte zwei Gläser, und reichte mir eines, dann stießen wir an. Ich auf einen schönen Abend, und er auf eine wunderschöne Nacht. Damit leerte ich das Glas.

Kapitel 77:

„Wow, schmeckt ziemlich gut, hätte ich nicht gedacht." „Ich sagte doch das es zu schade ist alleine zu genießen." Damit schenkte er mir nach. Wir redeten ein wenig miteinander und leerten die Flasche dabei. „Das letzte Gals." „Schade, so einen guten Wein bekommt man selten." Er rückte ganz nah an mich ran. „Wenn du willst hol ich gerne Nachschub." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Von mir aus." Er machte sich auf den Weg um eine weitere Flasche zu holen.

Währenddessen ging ich zu den vieren, die immer noch fleißig am Poker spielen waren. „Wollen wir langsam Schluss machen? Immerhin müssen wir morgen wieder früh raus." Kam es von Cloud. „Recht hast du, ok, Rude und ich machen uns dann mal auf den Weg. Jedenfalls hat es viel Spaß gemacht, wir sollten es mal wiederholen." Wie währe es denn nächstes WE bei euch?" Reno Lächelte mir nur zu und verschwand mit Rude. Zack sah mich freudestrahlend an. „Dann werde ich auch so langsam mal verschwinden." Er stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, torkelte aber ziemlich. „Ich werde ihm mal helfen." Damit stand ich auf und begleitete Zack zu seinem Zimmer. „Bis nachher." Ich verabschiedete mich von dem kleinen, der noch schnell ein wenig aufräumte.

„Du solltest es nicht immer übertreiben." Ich lächelte den schwarzhaarigen an. „Ach ich und übertreiben. Was ist denn mit dir?" Jetzt lächelte er mir zu, denn ich konnte auch nicht mehr ganz grade gehen. „Ja, recht hast du, eigentlich total bescheuert eine schwankende Person zu begleiten wenn man selbst nicht grade gehen kann." Wir mussten Lachen und stiegen in den Lift ein. „Jan. Möchtest du vielleicht die Nacht bei mir verbringen?" Ich sah ihn fragend und nachdenklich an. „Nein danke, aber ich schlafe lieber in meinem Bett. Vielleicht ein anderes mal." Damit Grinste er mich an. „Versprochen?" „Versprochen."

Die Tür ging auf und wir gingen den Gang zum rechten Flügel lang, bzw. torkelten ihn entlang, er auf der linken Wandseite, ich auf der rechten. Auf der Mitte des Weges kam Seph uns entgegen und schaute uns fragend an. „Jan begleitet mich nur auf mein Zimmer, da ich leider nicht mehr so gut gehen kann." „Genauso wie ich. Eigentlich müsstest du mich dann wieder zurück bringen." Wir lachten wieder gemeinsam und gingen weiter. Seph nahm Zack über die linke Schulter, und mich über die rechte, und trug uns den Gang entlang. „Was sollen das jetzt Seph?" „Wenn ihr so weiter macht seit ihr morgen früh noch nicht in euren Quartieren." „Damit hat es allerdings recht." „Ja schon, aber ich kann auch alleine gehen." „Ach nun komm Zack, genieß lieber die schöne Aussicht." „Hä?" Er sah mich fragen dann, wobei ich nur lächelte, dann zuckte er mit den Schulter und schaute nach unten. Ich tat es ihm gleich, allerdings haftete mein Blick auf einen wunderschönen Hintern der sich richtig schön bewegte.

Als wir bei Zack ankamen ließ er ihn runter, und er verschwand auch gleich in sein Zimmer. „Bis morgen denne." Damit schloss er die Tür, und Seph machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Lift. „Also du kannst mich jetzt ruhig runterlassen Sephiroth, ich komme auch alleine zurück, dann kannst du gleich nach oben fahren." Er sagte nichts sondern stieg ein, und drückte für die 32 Etage. „Würdest du mich jetzt bitte runterlassen?" Immer noch kein Wort von ihm. Wir stiegen aus und gingen den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer. „  
Sephiroth?" „Ich dachte wir machen es uns bei ein paar Gläschen gemütlich, so unter Freunden." „Ach so, warum sagtest du dies denn nicht gleich, kann ich dennoch bitte runter?" Er setzte mich ab und ich sah ihn lächelnd an, dann gingen wir in sein Zimmer rein.

Ich begab mich gleich zur Couch und setzte mich hin indem ich die Knie anwinkelte und die Füße ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte. Seph ging in eine kleine Küche und brachte zwei Gläser mit, dann schenkte er mir ein und setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel. „Na dann auf die Freundschaft." Damit erhob ich das Glas und trank daraus. Ich sah ihn an, dann erhob er sein Glas. „Auf die schönste Nacht deines Lebens." Damit trank er einen kleinen Schluck und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Ich schaute ihn etwas fragend an. „Schönste Nacht meines Lebens?" Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nachdenken konnte ich eh nicht mehr ganz, ich war froh das ich mich noch so gut wachhalten konnte.

Nach der zweiten Flasche war ich eigentlich schon ziemlich hinüber und wusste weder was ich sagte, noch was ich machte, jedenfalls setzte er sich neben mich. Ich lehnte mich dabei an seine Brust, und er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „So lässt es sich leben." „Meinst du?" Ich schaute ihn lächelnd in die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf dann in seinen Schoss gleiten, und die Beine auf der Couch liegend. „Schön gemütlich." Er lächelte mich sanft an und fing an mir durch die Haare zu streicheln. Ich schloss dabei meine Augen und genießte.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. „Ich sollte langsam wieder zurück, sonst schlaf ich hier noch ein." Damit richtete ich mich auf und streckte mich. Als ich meine Arme nach oben reckte zog Seph mich zurück in seinen Schoss und kraulte weiter. „Wir haben noch zeit." Ich sah in seine Augen und lächelte sanft. „Weist du Sephiroth, eigentlich liebe ich dich." Damit kuschelte ich mehr an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Stirn. „Du liebst mich?" „Seit dem ich dich das erste mal sah." „und Zack?" Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an. „Ich mag ihn sehr, aber lieben tu ich ihn nicht." „und warum bist du mit ihm zusammen?" „keine Ahnung, hatte sich so entwickelt." Ich redete einfach ohne nachzudenken, und ohne mir bewusst zu sein was ich eigentlich sagte.

Kapitel 78:

„Kann ich dich auch etwas fragen Sephiroth?" „Natürlich." „Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" Er sah mich überlegend an. „Ich würde sagen das ich niemals eine andere Person so gewollt habe wie dich, und das ich alles dafür tun werde um dich zu bekommen. Also wenn dies Liebe ist, dann liebe ich dich auch." Ich musste lachen. „Ich glaube so etwas nennt man mehr jemanden unterwürfig machen." Nun musste auch er lachen.

„Willst du bei mir sein? Heute, morgen, übermorgen?" „Ja." „Wirklich?" „Ich liebe dich, und würde für dich sogar in eine andere Welt reisen." Als ich dies sagte lächelt er mich an, und küsste mich sanft. Danach stand er auf und ließ mich alleine auf dem Sofa zurück, ich sah ihm nach und konnte erkennen wie er in das letzte von mir noch nicht bekannte Zimmer ging, als er die Tür öffnete erkannte ich ein Arbeitszimmer. ‚Ein echter Workaholic er.'

Er kam mit einem Blatt Papier und einen Stift zurück, ich sah ihn skeptisch an. Er setzte sich neben mich und deutete mir mich aufzurichten, was ich tat und mich neben ihn setzte. „Du sagst du liebst mich, und du willst bei mir sein, egal was passiert, ist dies korrekt?" Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. „Sagte ich dies nicht?" Nun lächelte er mich an, und gab mir die beiden Sachen, ich schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Oh man, mein Kopf." Ich wachte mal wieder mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf, und mal wieder war Zack dran schuld, und dabei wollte ich nie wieder mit ihm feiern, alle guten Vorsetzte über Bord. „Du bist endlich wach?" Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, öffnete meine Augen und sah zu meiner linken. „Se…Sephiroth?" Ich sah ihn fragend an, dann sah ich mich um.

‚Super, schon wieder in seinem Bett aufgewacht.' „Musst du es eigentlich immer ausnutzen wenn ich nicht denken kann?" „Also heute Nacht schienst du aber sehr klar denken zu können." Ich sah ihn wieder in die Augen. „Was meinst du damit?" Er lächelte mich an. Als mir etwas klar wurde, schaute ich gleich unter die Decke. ‚Zum Glück, noch in Hosen.' „Ich habe dich nicht angefasst, keine Sorge." „Dein Glück." Ich wollte aufstehen, als ich auf die Uhr sah bekam ich einen Schreck. „Scheiße, der Appell." Ich drehte mich zu Seph um. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Und vor allem wieso bist du noch hier?" Er sah mich lächelnd an, und zog mich in seine Arme. „Weil ich uns heute entschuldigt habe." „Was, wieso denn? Weist du eigentlich wie das aussieht, wenn wir beide fehlen? Ich werde doch jetzt schon angesehen wie jemand der von einem anderen Stern ist."

Ich versuchte mich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. „Vergiss es, ich lass dich nicht weg, außerdem gehörst du ab heute mir, von daher ist es egal was andere sagen." Ich hielt inne und sah zu ihm hoch. „Hast du sie noch alle? Seit wann gehöre ich denn bitteschön dir? Ich bin mit Zack zusammen." Er schaute mir glücklich in die Augen. „Das war mal." „Hä?....Was hast du gemacht?" ich traute ihm im Moment alles zu. „Du hast ihm doch nichts angetan, oder etwa doch?" Jetzt schaute er belustigend aus, nahm einen Zettel vom Nachttisch und gab ihn mir. „Ließ und weine." Ich nahm ihn an mich und las ihn mir durch.

Bei jedem Wort, bei jedem Buchstaben öffneten sich meine Augen weiter, genauso wie mein Mund. „Das ist nicht dein ernst! Das kann nicht sein! Das ist eine Fälschung!" „Es ist deine Handschrift, und deine Unterschrift." „Aber ich kann doch nicht so dicht gewesen sein, das ich so etwas bescheuertes schreibe." „Na ich weis ja nicht, immerhin hast du mir gestern auch deine gesamten Gefühle mir gegenüber gestanden." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Das habe ich nicht." Jetzt schaute er mich mit einem Grinsen an. „Doch, und ich muss sagen das ich es mir sehr gefallen hat." Er kam näher und küsste mich am Haaransatz.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Der Wisch wird auf der Stelle verbrannt." Ich wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt mich zurück. „Dieser Wich gehört mir, und ist ein rechtlich gebundenes Dokument. Wenn du es vernichtest hat dies schwerwiegende Konsequenzen." Ich sah ihn knurrend an. „Ich denke kaum dass es noch etwas Schlimmeres als das geben kann." „Für dich mag sein." Ich schüttelte lediglich mit dem Kopf. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, so was geht doch nicht. Wenn das rauskommt dann, dann….Ich kann einpacken. Wie soll ich dass Zack erklären? Ich meine wir sind gerade mal zwei Tage zusammen, und dann…." „Mach dir keine Sorgen, darum kümmere ich mich." „Du? Du bist so gefühllos, du wirst ihm glatt das Herz rausreißen." „Wenn du meinst."

Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Kann man das hier nicht ändern? Ich meine kann ich denn nichts tun um es zu unterbinden?" Ich sah ihn jetzt schon flehend an, wobei er lächelte. „Nein, das ist besser als alles andere auf dieser Welt, und ich werde es niemals zu lassen das es außer Kraft tritt." Ich konnte nur noch seufzen, das war mein schlimmster Albtraum, und er hatte gerade mal begonnen. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, da würde ich nicht mehr so schnell rauskommen.

Kapitel 79:

Ich Katsu Masaru, übergebe mich mit diesem Schreiben in Sephiroths Händen.

Ich werde ihn überall hin folge, egal ob morgens beim aufstehen, oder abends beim schlafen gehen.

Ebenfalls bestätige ich hiermit ihn über mich frei entscheiden zu lassen was, wie und wo ich etwas mache.

Mit dieser Unterschrift wird dieses Schriftstück gültig, und lässt sich nur von Sephiroth persönlich auflösen.

Katsu Masaru  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Das ist der Grund warum ich gerade heulend und schluchzend in den Armen von Seph liege, und ihn anflehe es zu stornieren. „Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun, ich will das dies nicht wahr ist. Ich will mein altes Leben zurück. Ich will dir nicht gehören." „Nun beruhige dich mal." Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!" Er seufzte und zog mich auf Augenhöhe hoch. „Entweder du hörst auf zu flennen, oder ich werde davon Gebrauch machen das du alles tun musst was ich sage." Ich sah ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, und konnte nur noch schlucken. „Warum bist du dir eigentlich so sicher das ich es mache nur weil du es willst?" „Weil ich dein Wort habe, und ich weis das du immer hältst was du versprichst. Außerdem machst du alles was ich sage, oder ich werde dich einfach an mich anketten. Du kannst zwischen diesen beiden Optionen entscheiden."  
Ich entschied mich für Variante eins, lieber frei hinter ihm her trotten, als angekettet. „Ok, mein erster Befehl für dich ist, das du mich ein wenig verwöhnst." ‚Toll, super.'

„Ist das Frühstück passabel genug für dich?" „Sehr gut, wusste gar nicht das du so gut kochen kannst." Ich machte ihm ein Chocobo-Omelette zum Frühstück, obwohl ich dabei dem kleinen schon nachtrauerte. Mir selbst gönnte ich lediglich eine Schnitte mit Kräuterbutter. „Ich hoffe nur das wird nicht zur Angewohnheit." Er sah mich grinsend an. „Du wirst Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen für mich zubereiten, und mit mir zusammen essen." „Wa? Ich bin doch nicht deine Ehefrau." Ich sah ihn böse an, denn eigentlich hasse ich kochen über alles, nur leider mussten wir in der Schule immer diesen blöden Hauswirtschafts-Unterricht abhalten, und da hatte ich immer ne 1, weil mein essen so gut schmeckte, obwohl ich mich nicht mal anstrengte. „Das macht doch keinen Unterschied." Ich fing an mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. „Aber genug jetzt, bitte räume ab, und komm danach in mein Büro." „Und was ist mit meiner Ausbildung, mit meinen Freunden, mein Privatleben? Ich habe erst gestern mit Cloud Einweihungsparty unseres gemeinsamen Zimmers gefeiert, und muss ab heute schon hier wohnen." „Deine Ausbildung wird nicht vernachlässigt, und dort kannst du auch mit deinen Freunden zusammen sein. Was dein Privatleben angeht, dies gehört mir." Damit stand er auf und verließ die Küche. „Jetzt komme ich mir hier wirklich wie eine Ehefrau vor, nur das ihr Mann sie nicht rumkommandiert."

Ich machte das was er sagte, und zog mir die Sachen an, die er für mich da ließ, ein schöner weißer Anzug. „Ich erwürge ihn ganz einfach in der Nacht." Ich hätte lieber einen in schwarz gehabt, da sieht man wenigstens nicht gleich jeden Fleck. Danach begab ich mich zu seinem Büro.

Absolut miesgelaunt und geknickt kam ich aus dem Fahrstuhl. „Morgen." „Ah, schönen guten Morgen Jan, das freut mich aber, und…du siehst ja wie ein richtiger Manager aus." Anna musste kichern. „Schön, kann ich bitte zu Sephiroth ins Büro?" „Aber natürlich. Hier bitte." Ich sah auf die Karte die sie mir gab. „Für mich?" „Ja, er sagte das du eine bekommen sollst, um jederzeit selbständig hin zu kommen. Also ich muss sagen, eure Beziehung ist schon ganz schön weit, und das in dieser kurzen Zeit." Ich sah sie knurrend an. „Wir haben keine Beziehung." „Natürlich nicht. Jedenfalls wünsche ich dir viel Spaß." Ich knurrte ihr noch einmal zu, und ging dann in das Büro.

„Masaru meldet sich zu ihrer Verfügung mein Gebieter." Damit öffnete ich dir Tür, und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, denn Seph hatte gerade einen Second Class Soldier bei sich sitzen, der mich nun ziemlich verwirrt und irritiert ansah.  
Ich fasste mich und ging auf Seph zu, und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Der Soldier hatte immer noch seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet. „Mein persönlicher Assistent." Der Soldier nickte und sie sprachen weiter. ‚Super, hier Assistent, zu hause Sklave.'

Nachdem er das Büro verließ setzte ich mich auf einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich bin also dein persönlicher Assistent? Und was soll ich machen, für dich und deine Gäste Kaffee kochen?" Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbrau an, während er mal wieder über seinen Papierkram saß. „Nein. Solange du kein Training oder Unterricht hast wirst du mir nicht von der Seite weichen." „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle." „Wie war das?" „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ach und außerdem Seph, nenn mich ab jetzt Jan, immerhin leben wir zusammen, auch wenn nicht gerade freiwillig." Er sah zur mir hoch und lächelte mich an. „Schön das du dies endlich verstanden hast. Aber nenn mich nicht Seph." Ich stand auf, und setzte mich auf seinen Schreibtisch und beugte mich zu ihm nach vorne. „Warum denn nicht, wenn ich schon mit dir zusammenlebe wie deine Frau, dann kann ich doch auch Seph zu dir sagen." Sein Blick, so schön sanft, den kennt man kaum. „Von mir aus, aber bitte, bezeichne dich nicht als Frau." Damit wendete er sich seinen Unterlagen wieder zu, und ich setzte mich wieder auf den Sessel.


	6. Kapitel 80 bis 89

Kapitel 80:

„So langweilig….Sooo langweiiiiilig….Soooooooo laaaaangweeeeeiiiiiilllllliiiiiig." Ich fing an diese beiden Wort immer länger zu singen, denn mir war wirklich stink langweilig. Nur hier sitzen und ihm bei der Arbeit zu schauen. Ich hatte meine Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch gelegt, und meinen Kopf darauf. „Was machst du denn gerade schönes?"……… „Kannst du nicht wenigstens mit mir reden? Ich fühl mich hier total vernachlässigt."  
Er redete einfach nicht mit mir, egal was ich machte, es war so deprimierend.

„Ach weist du Seph, du bist richtig langweilig." Ich seufzte, lehnte mich nach hinten und sah an die Decke. „Ich glaube deine Decke müsste mal gestrichen werden….DAS IST DIE IDEE!!" Als ich aufschrie und aufgesprungen bin, hat er sich so sehr erschrocken, das er ein ganzes Formular nun noch einmal schreiben konnte. „Was soll das denn?" Na ja, wenigstens schaute er jetzt zu mir, wie ich gerade freudestrahlend von einer Ecke des Raumes in die nächste ging und dabei überlegte.  
„Das ist fantastisch, so kann ich es machen…..Ich bin ein Genie!" Er sah mich nur irritiert an. Ich werde mich gleich dran machen die Pläne zu erstellen." Damit wendete ich mich an Seph, ging wieder auf meinen Platz und schaute ihn wie ein irrer in die Augen. „Papier und Stift her, und zwar dalli!" „Hä?" „Ich sagte du sollst mir Papier und Stift geben. Los mach schon!" Er sah mich weiterhin nur fassungslos an. „oh man, Männer." Ich stand auf und krallte mir die zwei Sachen einfach, dann fing ich an zu schreiben, und hatte einen richtig irren Blick drauf, das diesmal Seph schlucken musste.

„Das so……dies muss dort hin……das wird der Wahnsinn…." „Was machst du da?" Er schaute über den Tisch auf mein geschriebenes, wobei ich meine Hände vorhielt. „Nicht luchsen, du siehst es schon früh genug. Mach du dich lieber wieder an deine Arbeit." Er schaute mich noch einmal misstrauisch an, machte sich dann aber wieder kopfschüttelnd ans Werk.

„Fertig." Jetzt sah er zu mir hoch, wobei ich aufsprang, den Zettel faltete und mir in die Tasche steckte. „Sag mal, hast du ne Kreditkarte?" „Was?" Ich drehte mit den Augen. „Könntest du mir bitte ein wenig Geld geben, damit ich mir ein paar Sachen holen kann?" Er sah mir genau in die Augen. „Was denn für Sachen?" Ich lächelte ihn an, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte mich auf seinen Schoss. „Wenn du mir gestattest ein paar Sachen für mich zu holen.." Ich sah ihn direkt in die Augen, näherte mich seinem Gesicht, legte meine Arme um seine Schulter und bewegte meinen Lenden ein wenig, was ihm zum Schlucken brachte. Dann sprach ich mit leiser und verführerischer Stimme. „…Dann werde ich dich heute Nacht zum Schreien bringen." Dann Küsste ich ihn leidenschaftlich.

Nachdem ich den Kuss beendete sah ich ihn wieder in die Augen. „Also, was ist? Tust du mir diesen kleinen Gefallen?" „W..Wie viel brauchst du denn?" „keine Ahnung, kommt drauf an was du mir gibst." „Du machst keine Dummheiten?" Ich lächelte ihm zu. „keine Sorge, ich werde nur alles dafür tun, um dich heute Nacht zum Schreien zu bringen." ‚Das kannst du mir glauben mein Lieber, du wirst dir wünschen mich nie in dein Zimmer geholt zu haben.'  
Er holte seine Brieftasche raus, und gab mir eine Karte. „Zeig sie einfach hin, dann wirst du alles Bekommen, die Rechnung geht an Shinra." Ich nahm sie an. „Cool, aber kann ich die so einfach vorzeigen, immerhin steht dein Name drauf." Er lächelte mich an. „Wenn sie bedenken haben sollten, sollen sie mich anrufen." „Schön." Damit stand ich auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Also dann bis heute Abend, bzw. Nacht. Ich werde auf dich warten mein Gebieter." Damit ging ich raus.

Ich ging zu Anna, und bat sie mir ein paar Adressen rauszusuchen, als sie hörte was ich alles haben wollte, sah sie mich lächelnd an. „Du willst ihn wohl wirklich zum Wahnsinn treiben?" „Na ja, entweder er oder ich." Jetzt musste sie Lachen. „Erzähl mir am Montag wie es war." „Klar, mache ich doch gerne. Und nochmal danke für die Liste." Damit verschwand ich in den Lift.

Ich ging zu Cloud und fragte ob er mir helfen kann, er wusste zwar nicht um was es ging, aber er tat mir diesen Gefallen. Auf dem Weg zu Zack erzählte ich ihm auch von Seph und seinen momentanen Besitzanspruch auf mich. Die einzige Reaktion von ihm war ein Lachanfall, den ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Als wir bei Zack waren, fragte ich ihm auch ob er mir hilft. Als er mich sah, bekam er den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. „Jan, bist du das wirklich?" „Natürlich, wer denn sonst?" „Wow, du siehst richtig gut aus." Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. Er sagte dann zu, und wir gingen in Richtung Ausgang, Cloud immer noch im Lachanfall versunken, erzählte ich Zack dann das selbe. Im Gegensatz zu Cloud verfiel er in Tränen. Jetzt hatte ich auf der linken Seite schönsten Sonnenschein, und auf der Rechten Hurrikan Katrina.

Wir gingen zu den Adressen die ich von Anna bekam. Als wir vor der ersten standen sagte ich voller Vorfreude. „Der Spaß möge beginnen." Damit zog ich die beiden ins Möbelgeschäft.

Kapitel 81:

„Was machen wir hier Jan?" Ich sah zu Cloud. „Wir richten meine neue Wohnung ein." Damit begab ich mich zu den Wandfarben. „Zack, kannst du mir bei der Auswahl helfen? Und Cloud, könntest du dich für mich vielleicht schon mal bei den Kücheneinrichtungen informieren?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, tat mir dann aber den Gefallen, genauso wie Zack. „Sag mal Jan, denkst du wirklich dies ist eine gute Idee, ich meine Seph wird dich umbringen." „Na ja, dann bin ich wenigstens frei." Ich schaute mit einem Lächeln zu ihm. „Nun mach dir keine Sorge, ich werde es ihm nur heimzahlen das er mir dich weg nahm." Dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei er sich gleich euphorisch ans Werk machte.

Nun standen wir beide vor der Wahl der Qual. „Was willst du eigentlich?" „Keine Ahnung." Ich holte meinen Zettel aus der Tasche. „Also ich hatte mir überlegt fürs Wohnzimmer ein schönes dunkles Rot zu nehmen, am besten so ein Ton wie Vincs Umhang." Wir sahen uns um, nach einigen Vergleichen hatten wir dann auch das Richtige gefunden, ich legte es in den Einkaufswagen den Zack für mich schob. „So, als nächstes dachte ich mir ein schönes Blauschwarz fürs Schlafzimmer, weist du, so etwas was bei Sonneneinstrahlung ein wenig glänzt." Hierfür mussten wir einen Verkäufer fragen, da wir leider nicht wussten was wir nehmen sollten. Er beriet uns, und wir haben dann auch die gewünschte Farbe erhalten.

„Und jetzt?" Ich sah wieder auf den Zettel. „Als nächstes bräuchte ich ein schönes strahlendes Weiß für die Küche, denn das alte ist doch schon ein wenig verblasst. Aber ansonsten bleibt deren Wand gleich." Wir nahmen uns das gewünschte. „So, und zum Schluss bräuchte ich noch ein paar Fliesen fürs Badezimmer." „Fliesen? Wie willst du dies denn alles bis heute Abend hinbekommen? Ich meine wir haben gerade 11 Uhr, das schaffen wir nie alles." „Keine Sorge Zack, ich habe Sephs Karte bekommen, also dürfte es kein Problem sein wenn uns die Leute für die Montage hier helfen. Dann können wir noch eine paar Handwerker holen, und müssten es eigentlich hinbekommen." Er sah mich erschrocken an. „Du hast Sephiroths Karte?" „Klar, hat er mir gegeben, und mir erlaubt einzukaufen." Nun lachte der Schwarzhaarige, und wir gingen zu den Fliesen.  
Ich suchte mir ein Muster mit Strandmotiv aus. Das einzige Zimmer was ich unberührt lassen wollte war sein Arbeitszimmer, da ich doch nicht so gemein bin und seine ganzen Unterlagen durcheinander bringen wollte, und ihm wenigstens einen Rückzugsort lassen wollte.

Nachdem wir nun alles hatten, gingen für zu Cloud der bei den Kücheneinrichtungen stand und mit einem Verkäufer erzählte. Ich begrüßte den Verkäufer und fragte Cloud ob er etwas für mich gefunden hätte, er zeigte mir die Sachen. Der Verkäufer sah uns dabei zu. „Ok, warte mal kurz Cloud." Ich ging zum Verkäufer hin. „Wie viel kostete denn diese Kücheneinrichtung?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich lächelte kurz und nahm die Karte von Seph raus. „Dies ist für General Sephiroth, also bitte beantworten sie mir meine Fragen schnell, denn ich habe nicht sehr viel Zeit." Er sah mich nun ziemlich geschockt und verwirrt an, sagte mir dann aber die Information, ich bedankte mich bei ihm, und bat ihn auch gleich die neue Küche zu ihm zu liefern, die alte rauszureißen, und die neue einzusetzen, und auch gleich die Küche mit der Farbe zu streichen die wir ihm gaben. Er tat was ich verlangte, da er genau wie alle anderen eine Heiden Angst vor Seph hatte.

Nachdem nun auch die anderen Verkäufer erfahren hatten für wen ich einkaufe, haben sie mir gleich zur Seite gestanden. Ich bedankte mich für ihre Hilfe, wollte aber nur mit den beiden alleine die Sachen raussuchen, aber sie sollten sich zur Verfügung halten. Außerdem bat ich sie gleich ein paar Handwerker zu holen, was sie taten und sie gleich zu Sephs Zimmer schickten. Alle Sachen die ich aussuchte wurden gleich zu ihm gebracht mit meinen Anweisungen, damit sie gleich ausgeführt werden konnten. Ich bat Cloud ebenfalls dort hin zu gehen, gab ihm die Karte zu Sephs Zimmer und bat ihn dort aufzupassen, und gab ihn meinen kleinen Zettel mit den Plänen mit. Er sah mich zwar entgeistert an, und fragte ob dies wirklich in Ordnung sei, ich sagte ihm aber das er keine Angst haben bräuchte, und so begab er sich von dannen. Nun waren Zack und ich alleine im Möbelladen, und ich begab mich mit ihm zu den Wohnzimmereinrichtungen.

Als erstes besorgte ich mir ein dunkelrotes Sofa passend zur Wandfarbe. Es hatte ungefähr für 5 Personen Platz, und war ausziehbar. Danach noch einen passenden Couchtisch. Dann holte ich noch 2 passende Sessel mit Hocker dazu. Als nächstes war ein Fernseher dran, da holte ich mir einen ganz normalen in schwarz, und noch eine passende Anlage. Es ging weiter zu einem Wandschrank ebenfalls in einem dunkelroten Holz. Er hatte ungefähr die Ausmaße von 2 m hoch und 3,50 m breit. Es ging weiter zu ein paar Lampen. Eine schöne Deckenbeleuchtung fürs Wohnzimmer, ein paar Kerzenständer für den Couchtisch, zwei Stehlampen für jedes Sofa ende, ein paar Lampen noch fürs Schlafzimmer, ebenfalls hier auch ein paar Kerzenständer für die Nachttische, ein paar für die Küche, und fürs Bad, damit waren die Lampen abgehackt, und ich ging zu den Esstischen. Hier suchte ich mir einen aus hellem Holz raus, der für 8 Personen Platz hatte, dachte dies passt besser zu einer hellen Wand, denn dies sollte in die Küche rein. Dann nahm ich mir nochmal den selben nur in schwarz, der sollte für den Fall der Fälle ins Wohnzimmer.

Nach dem dies auch fertig war, gingen wir zu den Betten. Ich suchte ein dunkles Himmelbett raus mit schwarzen Vorhängen. Dann noch Nachttische aus schwarzem Holz, und einen Kleiderschrank aus demselben Material. Nun ging es zur Dekoration. Ein paar Vorhänge, wieder passend zu den Wandfarben, ein paar Bilder, Vasen, Teppiche und weiter Kleinigkeiten. Als nächstes ging es weiter zur Badezimmer Ausstattung. Ich dachte mir eine große Dusche, passend zu den Fliesen. Dann noch eine schöne große Wanne, mit Whirlpoolfunktion. Die Toilette ließ ich wie sie war, allerdings mit neuen Deckel, ebenfalls passend zu den Fließen, so sah es langsam aus wie an einem Strand.

Dann besorgte ich noch eine Waschmaschine, und einen Trockner, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, nicht das er noch von mir verlangt seine Sachen mit der Hand zu waschen. Zum Schluss ging es dann eigentlich nur noch zum Porzellan, ein paar Küchengeräte, und sonstigen Kleinigkeiten für den All zweck gebrauch.

Nun waren wir fertig, und hatten es kurz nach 14 Uhr. „Das hat lange gedauert, ich bin absolut alle." „Frag mich mal, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, ich muss Sephs Zimmer unbedingt sehen wenn es fertig ist." Ich lächelte Zack zu, und ging bezahlen. Danach ging ich mit ihm noch in ein Kleidungsgeschäft, um mich für heute vor zu bereiten, außerdem wollte ich mir schwarze Anzüge besorgen, damit ich nicht immer in weiß rumlaufen muss. Nachdem wir fertig waren gingen wir zurück zum Hauptquartier.

Kapitel 82:

„Zack, Zack sieh doch mal!" Ich schüttelte ihn am Arm und zeigte auf ein Schaufenster. „Den muss ich für Seph holen!" „Das Ding?" Ich lächelte ihn an, und zog ihn in den Laden. „Guten Tag, könnte ich mal bitte den Elfadunk-Wecker ansehen?" Die Verkäuferin reichte mir ein Exemplar, und ich überprüfte den Weckruf, es war ein extrem lautes Tröten, als wenn eine ganze Herde genau vor einem stehen würde. „Den brauch ich. Einpacken bitte!" Somit ging ich grinsend an Zacks Arm zurück zu Shinra.

Als wir zum Gebäude kamen, standen ein paar Soldier und Turks vor der Tür und wunderten sich über die ganzen Handwerker und Möbel. Zack schickte sie nach oben um zu helfen, anstatt nur zu gaffen, was diese auch gleich taten. Wir beide gingen auch nach oben und betrachteten schon einmal unser Werk. Als wir oben ankamen sahen wir Cloud wie er eifrig versucht meine Pläne durchzuführen. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, und übernahm nun die Führung. Ich wies sie an wo sie alles hinstellen sollten, und lies gegebenenfalls noch ein paar Sachen holen. Dadurch das wir nun die Hilfe von den anderen hatten, auch wenn sie nicht gerade freiwillig war, waren wir gut in der Zeit, und ich konnte mich nur immer mehr in diese neue Wohnung verlieben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie wirklich so gut aussehen würde. Vor allem das Wohnzimmer gefiel mir bedeutend besser in diesem dunklen rot ton.

Nun endlich kurz vor 21 Uhr waren wir fertig. Die Arbeiter verabschiedeten sich noch von uns, und ich sagte sie sollen auf die Rechnung noch ein schönes Trinkgeld mit aufschreiben. Den Soldiers und Turks die uns halfen lud ich auf ein Glas Sekt zur Einweihung ein, genauso wie Zack und Cloud, ein. Nachdem wir dies leer tranken, verschwanden diese auch. Nun ließen wir drei uns nach hinten ins neue Sofa fallen. „Cool, genauso habe ich mir das vorgestellt." „Seph wird dich umbringen. Aber dennoch würde ich zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen." „Also ich würde lieber so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden und mich unter einem Stein verstecken." Wir drei lachten ausgiebig, und dann verabschiedete ich mich auch von ihnen, denn nun musste ich nur noch ein paar kleine Sachen erledigen, allerdings alleine. Aber zuerst Stellet ich den neuen Wecker auf Sephs Seite, und den alten schmiss ich raus, damit er ihn nicht noch einmal hinstellen konnte, nun hatte ich einen hellblauen Elfadunk-Wecker in einem Schwarzen Schlafzimmer, er hob sich fantastisch ab, und passt richtig zu einem klein Kind das immer alles haben will.

Ich zog mir eine schwarze Anzughose an, und band mir nur eine Krawatte um, den dies hatte ich nun Gott sei Dank schon gelernt, und wartete auf der Couchlehne auf meinen Herren und Gebieter, der sehr lange auf sich warten ließ, für mich zu lange. Deswegen nahm ich das Telefon und rief ihn an, damit er schneller herkommt, denn ich wollte unbedingt seine Reaktion sehen. „Ja?" „Hey Schatz, ich bins. Ich warte hier schon Sehnsüchtig auf deinen Schrei, und kann nicht mehr länger warten. Es sei denn natürlich du möchtest das ich diese Nacht auf andere Weise verbringe." „Ich komme in 30 Minuten!" Damit legte er auf, und ich machte es mir bequem.

„Warum muss Zeit nur Relativ sein?!" Ich wartete ungeduldig auf ihn, und überlegte schon einmal wie was ich zur Begrüßung sagen könnte. Dann war es soweit, ich hörte wie jemand den Gang entlang kam, ich drehte das Licht ab, und legte mich verführerisch auf die Lehne und spielte mit der Krawatte. Die Tür ging auf.

„Willkommen zu Hause Sephiroth, hoffe hattest einen entspannenden Arbeitstag." Er blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen, und machte dann das Licht an. Das nächste was passierte war das ich Lachend auf die Couch runter sink, während er die Kinnlade nicht mehr hoch bekam. „Was zum…Wie zum….Das, das…." Er kam schnellen Schrittes auf die Couch zu, und sah mich von oben herab an. Ich schaute lächelnd in seine vor Wut überschäumenden Augen. „WAS HAST DU MIT MEINER WOHNUNG GEMACHT?????" Ich hatte gewonnen.

Ich richtete mich auf und kniete mich so aufs Sofa, das ich mich mit meinen Armen auf der Lehne abstützte und ihn ansah. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen das ich dich heute Nacht zum Schreien bringe, oder etwa nicht? Und so habe ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Erstens habe ich mich hier häuslich eingerichtet, da ich ja hier leben muss, und zweitens mein Versprechen eingehalten." Er sah mich weiterhin zornig an. „Ach nun komm runter Seph." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. „Warte ab bis du das neue Bad gesehen hast." Dann fing ich an zu schwärmen. „Ein Traum." Er stürmte sofort drauf zu, und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, legte meine Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte, und lehnte meinen Kopf an seinen rücken. „Wenn dir dies hier gefällt, dann warte ab bis du das Schlafzimmer gesehen hast." „Du hast WAS????" Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich nun blutrünstig an. ‚Vielleicht hatte Zack ja doch recht.' Ich lächelte ihn weiterhin an, woraufhin er mich zur Seite schob und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Ich folgte ihm langsam und sah ihm zu wie er das Zimmer abcheckte, und wartete schon auf seinen nächsten Wutanfall. „Das ist…Das ist.." ‚Ja, komm sag es. Schmeiß mich am besten gleich raus, und lass mich nie wieder in dieses Zimmer." Ich kicherte mir ins Fäustchen. „Das ist…der Wahnsinn, so ein Schlafzimmer habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht, nur nie Zeit gehabt. Bis auf der blöde Wecker." „WAS????" Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an, dann drehte er sich lächelnd zu mir, und kam auf mich zu.

Er legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte und zog mich ganz dicht an sich ran. Ich war immer noch über seine Reaktion entsetzt, ich meine ich hatte seine ganze Wohnung modelliert, und er sagt er wollte es schon immer so haben?! „Ich wusste gar nicht das du dir so sehr ein gemeinsames Leben mit mir wünscht, das du dir es hier gleich so gemütlich machst. Du hättest es mir doch nur sagen müssen." Ich starte ihn nur weiterhin an. „Außerdem, habe ich deinen Plan gesehen als du ihn geschrieben hattest, nur hatte ich mir unter zum Schreien bringen vorgestellt das neue Bett einzuweihen. Was wir gleich nachholen werden."

Kapitel 83:

Ich immer noch vollkommen gelähmt von seiner Reaktion lag in seinen Armen und konnte nur mit dem Auge zucken. Er hob mich hoch, schmiss mich aufs Bett und streifte sich seinen Schulterschutz und Mantel ab, dann setzte er sich auf mich drauf. Ich war immer noch damit beschäftigt das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten. „Sogar mit Sichtblockade für den Fall das einer reinkommt." Er zog die Vorhänge vom Bett zu. „Und nun beginnen wir mit dem Teil zum Schreien bringen."  
Er küsste mich verlangend und strich mir mit seinen Händen über meinen Oberkörper, wodurch ich wieder ins Jetzt kam.

Ich riss die Augen weit auf und schmiss ihn von mir runter so das er neben mir lag. Dann wollte ich schnell aufstehen, doch er packte mich und zog mich wieder unter sich. „Lass mich los, ich will das nicht!" Er lächelte mich nur an, und öffnete die Krawatte. „Nun stell dich nicht so an, du wolltest es doch so, sonst hättest du kein Doppelbett geholt, sondern zwei extern von einander stehende." Ich knurrte ihn an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, „Ich dachte ja auch du schmeißt mich raus." Er drehte sich wieder zur mir mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, dann griff er nach meinen Händen und riss sie nach oben.

Wir sahen uns genau in die Augen, er war so nah an mir, das ich seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte. „Du willst dich wehren? Das gefällt mir." „Was?" Während er mit mir sprach merkte ich nicht, was er gerade tat, erst als er meine Arme losließ, und ich ihm wieder eine scheuern wollte, bemerkte ich das er sie mir am Geländer festband. „Was soll das? Mach das wieder ab, ich kann mich doch gar nicht bewegen!" Er faste mich am Kinn und hielt mein Gesicht ruhig. „Das sollst du doch auch, oder denkst du ich habe Lust schon wieder mit Kratzspuren rum zu laufen?" Er lächelte wieder dämonisch und fing an mich am Hals zu küssen, ich versuchte ständig meine Hände frei zu kriegen.

„Es wird die gefallen, vertrau mir. Es wird besser als letztes mal, denn dieses mal werden wir nicht so schnell zur Sache kommen!" „Du hast sie nicht alle, wer sagt den dass es mir gefallen hätte? Ich konnte mich doch gar nicht wehren!" Er ließ sich nicht von mir stören sondern fing an mit seinen Händen meinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. „Wie praktisch, sogar schon halb ausgezogen, so will ich ab jetzt jeden Abend empfangen werden."

Ich versuchte ständig meine Hände nach unten zu ziehen, während er anfing mit seinen Lippen meine Schulter entlang zu gleiten. Ich hätte mir am liebsten selbst in den Arsch treten können, das ich diese verdammte Krawatte umband, und dabei wollte ich mich nur über ihn lustig machen, noch mehr hasste ich mich aber dafür das es anfing mich zu erregen wie er mich berührte, und ich ständige keuchen unterbinden musste in dem ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und knurrte als Wiederwillen. Er glitt mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zum Schlüsselbein und leckte begierig darüber.

„Es fängt an dir zu gefallen, das freut mich." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, wobei er nur lächelte. „Lehn dich zurück, entspann dich. Lass dich fallen." Mit den Worten fing er an meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen was mir ein kleines Keuchen entlockte. „Ich will mich nicht fallen lassen! Ich will das du mich los machst!" Er glitt nach oben und sah mir in die Augen. „Dein Körper sagt aber etwas anderes." „Der hat nichts zu sagen, sondern mir zu gehorchen! Und ich befehle ihm dich nicht gewähren zu lassen." Nun lächelte er wieder dämonisch. „Ach ist da so?" „Natürlich ist das Gnh…." Ehe ich weitersprach bewegte er seine Lenden über meiner Erregung.  
„Ich sagte doch, dein Körper will etwas anderes, und er bekommt es auch." „Er hat nichts zu wollen." Ich schloss die Augen um seinen Blick auszuweichen und biss noch fester zu.

„Weist du eigentlich das es mich erregt wie du dich mir wiedersetzt?" Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn an. „Heißt das wenn ich mich fallen lasse lässt du von mir ab?" „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich würde dich noch mehr wollen, als Siegerprämie." Ich knurrte ich wieder an. „Dann ist es ganz egal was ich mache?" Nun Lächelte er wieder. „Ganz egal. Du gehörst doch mir, oder hast du dies schon vergessen?" Ich schnaubte kurz und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen um zu überlegen.

„Dann binde mich wenigstens los. Ich habe keine Lust mich wie ein Tier zu fühlen. Wenn ich dir schon gehöre, dann will ich es freiwillig tun, und nicht angebunden von dir benutz werden!" Ich schaute ihn wütend in die Augen, während er mich nun verdutzt ansah, und anfing zu grinsen. „Soll ich dies so verstehen das du dich fallen lässt?" „Nur wenn du mir versprichst mich nie wieder fest zu binden, oder zu ketten." Sein Lächeln wurde gefährlicher, und er band mich los. „Nun lass dich fallen." Ich lächelte. „Dies werde ich." Ich drehte ihn so um, das ich nun oben lag. Ich sah ihn direkt in die Augen, führ mit meinen Händen seine Arme entlang und zog sie sanft nach oben, dabei ließ ich mich nach vorne fallen.  
„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" „Mach weiter." Ich küsste ihn verlangend und verstrickten ihn in einen wilden Zungenkuss, dabei ließ ich meine Augen einen Spalt offen, um zu überprüfen ob er sie öffnete. Dann nahm ich die Krawatte, und band seine Hände fest. Als ich von ihm abließ, richtete ich mich auf und stützte mich auf seiner Brust ab. „So, und nun?" Ich lächelte ihn an, während er mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. Ich wollte von ihm runter steigen, als er anfing zu lachen. „Was soll das?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm.

„Ich will mehr!" „Hä?" Ich sah ihn verwirrend an. „Aber du bist nicht in der Position um Forderungen zu stellen." „Glaubst du." Ich sah ihn weiterhin verdutzt an, während er mit einem Ruck den Stoff auseinander riss und mich auf sich festhielt. „Und nun mach weiter." Jetzt sah ich nicht mehr verdutzt aus, sondern verwirrt. „Aber ich….Du hast…Wie?" Er lächelte mich an, und streckte seinen Oberkörper mir entgegen, dann sprach er mir leise ins Ohr. „Ich will dich jetzt erst richtig. Spürst du es nicht?" Damit hob er seine Hüfte ein wenig an, worauf hin ich leicht keuchte. „Genau wie du, also mach weiter." Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen, und glitt mit seinen Händen meinen Oberkörper hoch. „Ich habe keine Chance?" „Keine!" Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte. Dieses mal musste ich mich geschlagen geben, allerdings nicht ohne ihn mit runter zu ziehen.  
Ich riss meine Augen voller Tatendrang auf und sah ihn entschlossen an.

Kapitel 84:

„Du willst wirklich das ich dich zum Schreien bringe? Gut! Aber dies wird das einzige und letzte mal sein, damit wir uns richtig verstehen!" Er sah mich glücklich an und nickte. „Schön, dann lass uns mit dem Spiel beginnen!" Ich neigte mich nach vorne um ihn zu küssen, dabei schlang er seine Arme um meine Schulter und fing an meinen Nacken zu kraulen was mir ein kleines schnurren entlockte, und er dabei lächelte. „Willst du das ich dich verwöhne, oder willst du das ich in deinem Arm einschlafe?" Ich sah ihn in die Augen. „Beides, erst Verwöhnen, dann schlafen." Dieses mal machte sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht breit. „Dann lass die Kraulaktion, damit bewirkst du nur das zweite."

Er glitt mit seinen Händen zu meiner Hüfte und hielt sie fest, dabei bewegte er seine. „Besser?" Ich glitt mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals runter, Liebkoste jede Stelle Haut auf meinem Weg, dabei entfuhr im ein leises Keuchen das mich anstachelte. Ich fing nun auch an meine Hüfte zu bewegen und glitt weiter runter, erst zu seiner Schulter, dann zu seiner Brust wo ich verharrte und ihn verwöhnte, was er mir mit einem stöhnen quittierte. Ich ließ meine Zunge um seine Brust streichen, zwickte mit meinen Zähnen rein und zog leicht daran, dann wendete ich mich seiner anderen zu. Mit meiner Hand massierte ich die andere weiter. Ich schloss meine Lippen um sie, saugte leicht daran und ließ meine Zunge drüber gleiten.

Sein Oberkörper begann sich schneller auf und ab zu bewegen, ich glitt mit meiner Zunge seine Bauchmuskeln entlang. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen zeichnete ich sie sanft nach. Ein leichtes Keuchen entfloh seinem Mund. Auch ich musste mich zusammenreißen, mein Atem ging um einiges schneller wie seiner. Mein Körper bekam die Hitze vom letzten mal wieder die ich ihn durch meinen warmen Atem und meinen Berührungen spüren ließ. Er glitt mit seinen Händen meinen Rücken nach oben und vergrub sie in meinen Haaren. Mit meiner Zunge verblieb ich in seiner Nabelgegend, umkreiste sie, saugte leicht an seiner Haut um ein kleines Zeichen zu erzeugen um zu zeigen das ich hier war. Ich rutschte von seiner Hüfte weiter runter, während ich mit meiner Hand begann ganz langsam seine Hose zu öffnen um ihn ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Was er bemerkte, und mir die Arbeit abnahm, dafür bekam er von mir ein leichtes knurren was er mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Mach weiter." War das einzige was er dazu sagte und seine Hände wieder nach oben gleiten ließ.

Ich blickte ihn noch einmal zornig an, und machte mich weiter ans Werk. Meine Lippen glitten weiter nach unten. Ich biss in seine Shorts, und zog sie mit den Zähnen runter, während meine Hände seine Hose übernahmen. Ich ließ meine Lippen langsam seine Erektion erkunden, wobei ich mit der Zunge drüber glitt, und ihm ein lauteres Stöhnen entlockte, was mich antrieb weiter zu machen. Er krallte sich noch mehr in meine Haare. Sein Atem ging bereits schneller als mein eigener. Ich schloss meine Lippen um seine Spitze und saugte kurz dran, dann ließ ich meine Zunge auf ihr kreisen. „Mach schon!" ‚Typisch, ich der Diener du der Herr.'

Ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, da verwöhne ich ihn schon, und ihm ist es immer noch nicht gerecht. Aber heute ausnahmsweise sehe ich drüber hinweg. Ich versuchte sein Glied ganz zu umschließen aber ….. es war zu groß. Wie sollte ich das machen? Als er es bemerkte drückte er meinen Kopf so weit runter das ich anfangen musste zu würgen, kurz danach zog er ihn an meinen Haaren wieder hoch. Dies wiederholte er unzählige Male, wobei er immer lauter stöhnte. Da ich an meiner derzeitigen Situation eh nichts ändern konnte begann ich meine Lippen ein wenig enger um ihn zu schließen und mit meiner Zunge ihn während seiner Stöße in meinen Mund zu liebkosen. Während er immer tiefer in meinen Hals rein stieß lutschte ich voller Begierde an seinem Glied.

Plötzlich riss er mich nach oben zu seinen Lippen und Küsste leidenschaftlich, dabei drehte er uns so, das ich nun unter ihm lag. Er beendete den Kuss und sah mir lächelnd in die Augen. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen wo du dies gelernt hast." Dann glitt er mit seinen Lippen meinen Oberkörper entlang. Als ich etwas sagen wollte legte er zwei Finger auf meinen Mund um mich zu stoppen. Ich lächelte und umschloss sie mit meinen Lippen, dann fing ich an als Ersatz an ihnen zu lutschen und sie mit meiner Zunge zu umspielen. Er glitt mit seinen Lippen die gleichen Pfade ab wie ich bei ihm, wobei mein Körper wieder anfing Feuer zu fangen. Als er meinen Reißverschluss öffnen wollte nahm er seine Finger aus meinen Mund, wobei ich ihnen traurig hinterher sah. „Hüfte hoch!" Dieser Befehlston schon wieder, der kann einen manchmal echt die Stimmung versauen, aber ich befolgte seinen Befehl, und er mir wieder alles mit einen Ruck auszog.

Er spreizte meine Beine und legte sich wieder auf mich um mich erneut in ein Zungengefecht zu verwickeln, dann Liebkoste er meinen Hals, und legte mir seine zwei Finger wieder auf die Lippen, welche ich mit Begeisterung annahm. Er entzog sie mir wieder, dieses mal trauerte ich ihnen nicht nur nach sondern schnaubte ihnen auch nach, was Seph ein Lächeln entlockte, das ich auf meiner Haut spürte. Er glitt mit seiner Hand nach unten und hob meine Hüfte ein wenig an, dann umkreiste er mit seinen Fingern meine Öffnungen, stieß mit seinen eben von mir abgeleckten Finger dagegen, und drang schließlich damit ein was mir ein stöhnen entlockte und ich mich ihm entgegenstreckte. Er ließ ihn in mir kreisen, nach kurzer zeit brachte er den zweiten mit ein. Es kam mir so vor als hätten sie ein Eigenleben, er bewegte sie in verschiedene Richtungen, ließ sie unterschiedlich kreisen, sich unterschiedlich bewegen. Ich wollte mehr, weswegen ich meine Hüfte noch mehr hob. Er bemerkte dies und zog seine Finger wieder raus, nur um danach ganz in mich einzudringen. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr meinen Mund vor Schmerzen, und ihm ein lautes Stöhnen vor Erregung. Er fing an in mich zu stoßen.

Mein Puls war kurz vorm Explodieren, meine Lungen kurz davor zu zerspringen. Das Blut fing an in mir zu kochen. Ich wollte einfach mehr davon. Ich zog mich hoch und schlang meine Arme um seine Schulter, woraufhin er mich auf seien Schoss hob. Ich hob und senkte mich eigenständig immer schneller immer stärker. Ich wollte ihn noch mehr spüren weswegen ich etwas sagte was ich von mir nie dachte aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten. „Ti…Tiefer…Tiefer!" Er Lächelte, nahm meine Hüfte, hob sie an und drückte sie mit enormer Kraft nach unten, wobei er gleichzeitig seine mir entgegen streckte. Ich gab daraufhin ein lautes Stöhnen von mir und ließ meinen Kopf zum Nacken fallen. „Besser?" Seine Stimme, sie war ganz normal, nur durch schnelleres Atem begleitet, was mich ein wenig neidisch machte. „J…Ja."

Er stieß immer heftiger zu. Veränderte ständig den Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen, die Geschwindigkeit und den Winkel, was mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ich legte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und wollte wieder reinbeißen, doch er hielt mich ab und verstrickte mich in einen Zungenkuss. Er ließ von mir ab und ich streckte meinen Kopf wieder zum Nacken. „Nicht das du mich wieder beißt." Ich musste bei den Worten lächeln. Ich biss mir vor Erregung auf die Lippen, so fest das ich den Geschmack von Blut vernahm, was mich nicht störte, ich biss einfach fester zu. Er zog mich an den Haaren zu seinen Lippen und leckte mir das Blut von meinen Mundwinkeln, küsste mich und leckte mir über die Verletzung. Ich fing an mich in seinen Rücken zu krallen, was ihm ein keuchen in meinem Mund entlockte.

Ich zog mich wieder an unserer vereinigten Stelle zusammen, woraufhin er mein Glied in seine Hand nahm und anfing zu pumpen. Kurz danach ergoss ich mich erneut in seiner Hand, weniger Momente später er in mich mit einem schönen und lauten Aufschrei. Wenigstens hatte ich ihm zum Schreien gebracht, dies entlockte mir wieder ein lächeln. Ich ließ mich in seine Arme sinken. Er hielt mich einen Moment fest, kurz darauf ließ er sich zur Seite fallen und nahm mich mit. Ich lag nun vollkommen erschöpft auf ihn drauf und kuschelte mich in seine Brust. Ich hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Er kraulte mir über meine Haare. Woraufhin ich langsam in seinen Armen einschlief.

Kapitel 85:

„TRRRRRRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖTTTTT!!!!! TRRRRRRRRRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖTTTTTT" *Kaaawwwwuuuuummmm*  
„Hä?....Oh, der schöne Wecker." Ich ließ mich wieder ins Kissen fallen, während Seph den Wecker in die Ecke geschleudert hat. „Dieses Mist ding, ich will meinen alten wieder, der hört sich ja an als ob ne ganze Herde Elfadunks durch Schlafzimmer trampelt!!!" Ich musste lächeln, denn genau diese Auswirkung sollte es ja haben, nur leider ohne mich in der Nähe. „Deinen alten habe ich aus dem Fenster geschmissen." „Das sind 32 Stockwerke." „Ich weiß." Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und kuschelte mich wieder ins Kissen.

Er stand auf und wollte sich anziehen. Als er den Kleiderschrank öffnete kam er zu mir und kniete sich vor mich. „Jan." Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt uns sah ihn an. „Wo sind meine Sachen?" „Im Kleiderschrank." „Schön, und wo ist der?" Ich Gähnte und streckte mich, und drehet mich auf den Rücken. „Auf dem Sperrmüll." Dann schloss ich meine Augen wieder. „Du hast meine ganzen Sachen rausgeschmissen?" „Ich habe alles komplett erneuert, auch deinen Kleiderbestand." Er stand auf und Atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
Innerlich konnte ich nur lachen. „Du wirst sie heute wieder herrschaffen, haben wir uns verstanden?!" Ich reagierte gar nicht auf ihn, für mich war dies mit eine der perfektesten Strafen für ihn. „Jan!"…."Vergiss es, zieh dir lieber die Sachen an die ich dir besorgte. Außerdem weiß ich nicht mal wo der alte Kleiderschrank ist." „Du wirst sie auf der Stelle zurückholen!!!" Och, jetzt fing er auch noch an zu schreien. „Und wenn nicht?" ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit.  
Er ging zurück zum Kleiderschrank und nahm ein paar Sachen raus. „Wenn nicht, wirst du jedes Kleidungsstück mit deinem Körper abbezahlen." Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und ich riss meine Augen auf.  
Ich stand nun auch auf, und schaute erst einmal auf meinen Wecker. „4:30 Uhr? Der hat sie ja nicht mehr alle. Kann der nicht wie alle anderen lange schlafen?" Ich ließ mich wieder ins Bett fallen.

„AAHHHHHH!!!! WAS SOLL DER SCHEISS!!!" Ich sah in das Lächelnde Gesicht von Seph, er hatte mir grade einen ganzen Eimer kaltes Wasser drüber gekippt. „Ich will mein Frühstück." „Dann mach es dir doch selbst! Ich bin nicht deine Ehefrau!" Er schnappte ich am Kinn und zog mich zu sich hoch. „Du gehörst mir, schon vergessen? Du wirst alles machen was ich will, und wenn ich sage du springst für mich, dann tust du dies?" Ich sah ihn zornig in die Augen. „Soll ich vielleicht vorher noch Fragen wie hoch, oder ob du einen bestimmten Kopf auf einen Silbertablett haben möchtest?" Er sah mich verwirrt an. ‚Tja, dein Pech wenn du unsere Sprüche nicht kennst.' Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Steh auf!" Ich seufzte und begab mich zum Schrank, danach verschwand ich im Badezimmer und gönnte mir erst mal eine schöne warme Dusche, allerdings nicht ohne vorher die Tür abgeschlossen zu haben. ‚Ja, ich lerne auch dazu.'

Nachdem ich fertig war, zog ich mir meine Uniform an und begab mich in die Küche um meinen Herren das Frühstück zu machen, der bereits sehnsüchtig am Tisch saß. „Also, irgendeinen speziellen Wunsch mein Meister?" Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. „Ich lass mich überraschen." „Ach wie schön, was hältst du denn von Rattengift?" Ich holte ein paar Eier raus und machte ihm Rührei mit Brot, ein einfaches Essen, aber mehr hat er in meinen Augen nicht verdient. Ich setzte dann noch schnell Kaffee auf und machte mein Frühstück fertig.

„So, bitte der Herr, das Essen ist angerichtet. Aber Vorsicht, mein Kaffee kann Tote aufwecken." Ich setzte mich mit meiner Schnitte Kräuterbutter neben ihn und trank meinen Tee, denn Kaffee hasse ich wie die Pest, daher koche ich auch nur selten welchen, und wenn dann ist er immer so stark das man nur einen Schluck davon trinken kann. Ein gutes hat dies jedenfalls, ich brauchte meinen Eltern morgens keinen mehr zu kochen. „Schande!" „Ich hab dich gewarnt." Er sah mich knurrend an. „Wenn du meine Sachen wiedergeholt hast wirst du lernen wie man richtig Kaffee kocht." Ich nuschelte in meinen Tee rein.  
Nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig waren wisch ich noch schnell ab, und trottete meinen Gebieter hinterher.

„Kann ich nicht alleine zum Appell?" „Wenn du es dir verdient hast." Ich seufzte, da bin ich schon Volljährig, und muss immer noch wie ein kleines Kind an der Hand geführt werden, dafür gibt es nur ein Wort „Erniedrigend". „Du hast was gesagt?" „Nein, überhaupt nichts mein Führer." „Nenn mich gefälligst beim Namen, und nicht immer mit diesen Synonymen." Wir gingen nun zusammen zum Appell, und ich konnte mir schon genau vorstellen wie dies meinen Ruf noch mehr ins dunkle zieht, nachher heißt es noch ich habe ne ganze Stadt ausgerottet, anstatt nur Ren, apropo, wo der abgeblieben ist, ist ja immer noch ein Rätzel. „Sag mal Seph, weist du eigentlich etwas über den Verbleib von Ren?" „Wen?" „Na den damaligen Zimmergenossen von Cloud." „Kenn ich nicht." „Er war doch aber auch Rekrut." „Kann mich nicht erinner." Ich sah ihn fragend an, während er sein Standard ausdruck drauf hatte. Naja, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wird sich bestimmt auch noch aufklären.

Wir kamen zusammen zum Trainingsplatz, und wie erwartet hatte ich mal wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mir ruhen. Ich wollte mich gerade in Reih und Glied stellen, als Seph mich am Arm neben ihm herzog. „Du bist mein persönlicher Assistent, das heißt du bleibst in meiner Nähe." Ich versuchte meinen Arm weg zu ziehen. „Ja, aber du sagtest auch das mein Training nicht darunter leiden wird." „Tut es auch nicht, du wirst die Strecke schon laufen." ‚Mit ihm als Anhängsel.'

Nun musste ich die Anwesenheitskontrolle mit machen in dem ich am Arm hinterher gezogen wurde, Zack ging mit einem etwas grimmigen Ausdruck hinter mir her.

Kapitel 86:

Wir liefen alle los, bzw. wurden hinterher gezogen. „Sag mal, willst du mir meinen Arm abreißen?" Ich schaute ihn wütend an. „Wenn du dadurch schneller läufst." „Ich bin nun mal nicht du, finde dich damit ab und lass mich los, sonst hast du hier gleich zwei von meiner Sorte." Er sah mich zornig an und ließ mich dann los. „Wenn du mit dem laufen fertig bist, und ich hoffe für dich in der entsprechenden Zeit, wirst du die Sachen zurück holen. Danach Kaffee kochen lernen, und dich dann wieder bei mir melden." „Und wo bist du dann? Immerhin ist heute Sonntag, da hast du doch frei." „Schön, dann warte im Zimmer auf mich." Er lief nun nach vorne, während ich versuchte den Schmerz an meinen Arm weg zu streicheln.

„Na, hat sich ganz schön aufgeregt gestern, was?" Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah Zack an. „Kein Kommentar." Zack musste lachen. „Aber ich finde die Sachen stehen ihn richtig gut." „Ja? Finde ich auch." Nun schauten wir ihm lächelnd hinterher. Ich hatte ihn extra für das morgendliche Laufen einen Jogginganzug in blau geholt.

„Und, was hast du heute noch so vor?" „Ich muss ein wenig im Sperrmüll suchen." Der Schwarzhaarige musste wieder lachen. „Ich kann dir ja dabei helfen." Ich sah ihn freudstrahlend an. „Das währe fantastisch." „Gut, also gleich nach dem laufen." „Gleich nach dem Duschen nach dem laufen." „Wieder oben bei euren Quartieren?" „Aber klaro, habe keinen Bock in Sephs Zimmer zu gehen, außerdem kann ich mir denn meine Sachen anziehen, immerhin wohne ich ja noch in diesem Quartier." „Mal sehen wie lange." „Ich hoffe bis zum Ende." Wir beide lachten wieder.

Als der Lauf beendet war hatte ich eine gute Zeit von ca. 50 Minuten, und konnte somit weg gehen. Oben angekommen, ließ ich Zach wieder auf mein Bett fallen, während ich kurz verschwand. Als ich wiederkam quasselte er schon mit meinen Zimmergenossen. Ich zog mich schnell im Bad um, und setzte mich zu Zack. „So, und nun erzähl mal wie er es gestern Aufgefasst hat." „Also ich denke ja er ist an die Decke gesprungen." Ich schaute traurig nach unten auf den Boden. „Jan?" Ich ließ mich in Zacks Arme fallen und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung." „Was ist denn passiert?" Zack ließ sich nach hinten fallen und nahm mich dabei mit, dann fing er an meinen Nacken zu kraulen. „Ich muss dann mal weg, wollte noch mit ein paar Jungs wohin." Cloud verabschiedete sich von uns und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Egal was ich mache, er reißt das Ruder immer wieder so um das ich einen Schritt näher zum Wahnsinn getrieben werde." „Er scheint dich eben zu kennen, und kann deine Schritte vorherplanen." Ich schaute ihn in die Augen und stützte mich dabei auf ihn ab. „Das heißt dann das, um ihn eins auszuwischen muss ich meine ganze Person ädern, vom Charakter bis zum aussehen, ist dies richtig?" Nun sah er mich etwas verwirrt an. „Das willst du doch nicht wirklich machen? Ich meine mir gefällst du wie du bist." Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Aber es währe ein guter Plan, oder?" „Du bist verrückt, was willst du denn machen?" Ich stand auf und lief wieder von einer Ecke zur anderen, während Zack sich aufs Bett setzte.

„Nehmen wir mal an, ich würde ihn genauso behandeln wie alle anderen Rekruten es auch tun." „Du meinst ihn nicht in die Augen schauen, und ihm mit angst entgegen treten?" „Genau das." Zack schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Der wird das durchschauen, immerhin weiß er das du keine angst vor ihm hast." ‚recht hat er.' Ich überlegte weiter. „Und was währe wenn ich mich nicht mehr währen würde…..ach nein, das würde er ja als Siegerprämie auffassen…..Es muss doch etwas geben." Zack stand auf und umarmte mich von hinten. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verändern, er wird alles durchschauen, glaube mir….Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, selbst ich kann nichts gegen ihn ausrichten." Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an. „Heißt dass du willst das er mich für sich hat?" Nun musste er schlucken. „Naja, weist du…….ich…..ich." „Ist schon gut Zack." Ich lehnte mich an seine Brust und dachte dabei weiter nach.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich eine kleine Idee, allerdings musste ich noch etwas daran feilen. Aber erst mal musste ich die Sachen zurückholen, damit ich nicht jede Nacht das gleiche von gestern machen muss. Wir gingen zusammen ein paar Plätze ab, ich kannte mich zwar nicht aus, hatte aber Zack bei mir der mich führte. Nach ungefähr 7 verschiedenen Plätzen und ungefähr 100 befragten Personen hatten wir sie endlich gefunden. Ich holte seine Sachen aus dem Schrank und gab sie Zack der sie einpackte und dabei immer wieder lachen musste. Nachdem wir fertig waren gingen wir zurück, ich sortierte seine Kleidung wieder rein, und verabschiedete mich von Zack, danach ging ich in die Küche um für ihn Kaffee kochen zu lernen.

Jeden einzelnen Kaffee musste ich probieren und auch gleich wieder ausspucken. Aber irgendwann schein es mir als hätte ich einen passablen gekocht. Jetzt musste ich nur noch auf ihn warten. Ich beschloss noch schnell das Schlafzimmer von letzter Nacht aufzuräumen und das Bett neu zu beziehen. Danach setzte ich mich auf die neue Couch, und schaltete den Fernseher an, und tüftelte weiter an meinen kleinen Plan, der langsam Form annahm, ich dennoch ab und zu wieder ein paar Schritte zurückgehen musste. Ungefähr gegen Nachmittag kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich neben mich. Ich konzentrierte mich weiterhin auf meinen Plan und schaute mit meiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne zum Fernseher, für ihn muss es hoffentlich mehr ausgesehen haben, das mich die Sendung über Wutai sehr interessiert. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich, was ich gewähren ließ. „So interessant?" Ich nickte nur leicht, weiterhin vertieft in meine Gedanken. „Meine Sachen?" „Im Schrank." „Kaffee?" „Küche." Er zog mich noch näher an sich und kraulte mir über den Rücken.

Nachdem die Sendung vorbei war entzog ich mich aus seinen Armen und machte das Gerät wieder aus, danach ging ich in die Küche. Er sah mir fragend nach. Ich kochte ihn einen Kaffee und servierte ihn. Er wunderte sich zwar, nahm ihn aber an, und er schien ihn sogar zu schmecken. Ohne auch nur eine Mimik oder Gestik aufzusetzen nahm ich die Tasse wieder an mich und ging zurück in die Küche um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Ich überlegte mir als Plan ihn ohne jegliche Gefühle gegenüber zu treten, egal was er macht, so konnte er nicht wissen was ich vorhabe, oder sonst etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Während ich also ständig versuchte meinen Blick leer zu lassen, und keine Gefühle nach außen zu lassen, hoffte ich innerlich das es klappt. Wie lange ich dies durchhalte konnte ich nicht sagen, ich wollte es aber versuchen.

Kapitel 87:

Zum Abendessen machte ich ihm eine Suppe mit irgendwelchen Zutaten die ich da hatte, ich wusste nicht ob sie gut schmecken wird, war mir aber auch egal. Wenn es ihm nicht passt soll er unten in der Kantine essen gehen. Nachdem ich fertig war deckte ich den Tisch im Wohnzimmer um zu zeigen das es angerichtet ist. Er setzte sich hin und wartete auf mich. Ich schenkte ihn ein paar Kellen auf, und dann mir, natürlich immer mit leeren Blick und ohne einen bestimmt Punkt aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Genauso aß ich dann auch, meinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Topf gerichtet, nicht abgewendet, nicht geredet, nix, wie eine leere Hülle. Ich merkte das er zu mir rüber sah, was ich aber nicht erwiderte.

Nachdem wir fertig waren stand ich ohne ein Wort auf und ging abwaschen. Er folgte mir und stellte sich hinter mich, dann zog er mich an sich. Ich bewegte mich nicht dabei, und sagte auch nichts, mein Blick weiter leer nach vorne gerichtet. „Bedrückt dich etwas?" Kein Wort über meine Lippen. „hey, was ist denn los?" Er küsste mich am Hals, wobei ich mich schon richtig zusammenreißen musste um ihm keine zu scheuern.  
Er drehte mich um und wollte mir in die Augen sehen, aber da ich den Blick nach vorne richtete konnte er dies nicht. Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob es hoch. Ich schaute ihn mit leeren und ausdruckslosen Augen an, immer versucht ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was mir gar nicht so leicht viel. Aber ich wollte sehen wie er reagiert, ob nun positiv oder negativ musste ich rausfinden.

Er legte seine Lippen auf meine, während ich sie geschlossen hielt egal was er machte. Als er seine Augen dabei öffnete sah er immer noch denselben Blick von mir. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er von mir ab und sah mich mit traurigen Augen an, was mir schon ein Stich ins Herz versetzte. „Sag etwas." Er schüttelte mich an der Schulter „Jan!" Nachdem ich immer noch keine Reaktion von mir gab ließ er mich los und verschwand aus der Wohnung.  
Als ich mir sicher sein konnte das er weg war, musste ich mich erst einmal lachend auf den Boden schmeißen, und alle Gefühle raus lassen. Nachdem ich fertig war wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und wischte noch schnell ab. Danach begab ich mich ins Bad und ließ mir ein schönes heißes Schaumbad ein, dabei immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, solange ich es konnte wollte ich dies tun, denn sobald er wieder kommt muss ich weiter machen.

Ich zog mich um und ging aus dem Bad raus, als ich schon vor ihm stand. Ich schaute ihn kurz an, wendete dann meinen Blick wieder leer nach vorne und ging an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer. Er folgte mir und legte sich neben mich. Ich lag auf den Rücken und starrte mit leicht geöffneten Augen an die Decke. Er setzte sich auf mich drauf und ließ sich nach vorne Fallen. Ich den Blick immer noch ausdruckslos nach oben. Er küsste mich verlangend, was ich wieder nicht erwiderte. Egal was er tat, ich tat so als würde es mich nicht interessieren oder als würde ich es überhaupt nicht spüren. Er liebkoste meinen Oberkörper, wobei ich versuchte meine Atmung stabil zu halten, und an etwas anderes dachte.

Als er dies merkte sah er mir wieder in die Augen. Kurz danach gab er mir eine Ohrfeige. Innerlich fing ich nun an zu kochen, und hätte ihn am liebsten zur Hölle geschickt, doch ich durfte mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, von ihm schon gar nicht. Ich ließ meinen Kopf Seitwärts liegen, nach dem er mir eine Scheuerte, und schaute nun mit leerem Blick an die Wand. Er drehte mich wieder zu sich und sah mich nun vollkommen verzweifelt an. „Was hast du? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Als er mein Gesicht wieder los lies, ließ ich es wieder zur Seite fallen. Er versuchte noch einmal mein Gesicht fest zu halten, und als er wieder los ließ, habe ich es wieder nach links drehen lassen. Er stieg von mir runter und zog mich in seinen Arm. Ich bewegte mich dabei nicht, als wenn er eine Leblose Hülle zu sich ziehen würde. Er legte seinen Kopf in meinen Nacken.

„Was ist denn passiert?" ‚Das fragt der auch noch? Ich kriege hier bald noch die Krise.' Nun musste ich mich extrem fassen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen oder zu seufzen. „Jan." Er drückte mich noch mehr an sich. „Sag es mir, wenn dir jemand etwas antat, werde ich ihn dafür Bluten lassen." ‚Auch dich selbst?' „Jan, bitte." Nun flehte er mich schon an. ‚Na ja, mein Plan scheint wenigstens ein wenig zu funktionieren, mal sehen wie es weiter geht.'

Ich zog mich aus seinen Armen weg und richtete mich auf, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Oder sonst noch woanders als gerade aus zu sehen. Dann stand ich auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer absolut ruhig. Ich legte mich aufs Sofa und schaute nach vorne zum Fernseher. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er mir nach und sah mich dort so liegen. Während der Zeit davor musste ich erst einmal meine lauten Lachattacken unterdrücken, aber konnte wenigstens Lächeln, nur hatte ich jetzt leider Tränen in den Augen, die ich nicht noch schnell weg wischen konnte, da ich ihm keine Reaktion geben wollte. Er kam auf mich zu und kniete sich neben mich, dann strich er mit einem Finger über meine Wange und hielt eine von meinen Tränen im Finger.

Kapitel 88:

Nachdem er einige Zeit nur neben mir kniete stand er auf und nahm mich auf den Arm. Er brachte mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte mich ins Bett, deckte mich noch zu und legte sich dann auf die andere Seite. Er sah mich die ganze Zeit über nur an, während ich einfach nur nach oben sah. Dann strich er mir ein paar Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht, seine Finger glitten langsam von meinem Ohr zu meiner Wange, dann zu meinen Lippen wo er sie nachzeichnete. Als immer noch keine Reaktion von mir bekam kuschelte er sich an mich und streichelte mir immer wieder durchs Haar.

Ich versuchte die ganze zeit über wach zu bleiben. Nachdem es mir zu viel wurde stand ich wieder auf, nur dieses mal wollte er mich festhalten, also ließ ich mich zurück ziehen, dabei immer noch den Blick gerade aus gerichtet. „Schlaf lieber. Morgen wird es dir besser gehen." Ich schloss meine Augen, aber schlafen tat ich nicht. Ich bemerkte wie er mir weiterhin übers Haar strich. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er dann auch ein, jedenfalls hörte ich leise und gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche neben mir, weswegen ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, ich sah kurz zu ihm rüber und musste Lächeln, dann stand ich vorsichtig auf um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Ich ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, legte mich auf die Couch und schlief dort ein.  
Ich wachte langsam auf als ich spürte wie mir jemand übers Gesicht streichelte. Als ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich in zwei Makogrüne. Ich musste ganz schnell in Gedanken umschalten, um nicht bei diesen Anblick zu Lächeln, weswegen ich ihn weiterhin wie gestern ansah. Ich stand auf und begab mich ins Schlafzimmer zum Kleiderschrank, dann ging ich ins Bad, allerdings wieder die Tür abgeschlossen. Ich stellte das Wasser an und duschte erst mal ausgiebig, allerdings immer mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als ich fertig war zog ich mir meine Uniform an und band mir meine Haare zusammen.

Als ich aus dem Bad rauskam würdigte ich ihn keines Blickes. Ich ging einfach wie gestern Gefühlstod in die Küche und machte ihm sein Frühstück. Ich stellte es ihm auf dem Tisch, dann setzte ich mich ohne etwas ebenfalls an den Tisch. Als er kam sah er mich an, und setzte sich neben mich, doch dieses mal aß er auch nichts, sondern sah mich nur weiterhin an. Ich stand auf und wollte die Küche verlassen um ihn in Ruhe Frühstücken zu lassen. Ich setzte mich an den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer. „Du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen, damit du nachher während des Laufes nicht zusammenbrichst." Er kam auf mich zu und stellte sich hinter mich. „Hörst du!" Nach dem ich ihn nicht beachtete seufzte er kurz und verließ die Wohnung.

Ich tat es im nach einiger Zeit gleich, und begab mich zum Appell, ein gutes hat es ja schon mal, ich durfte wieder alleine hin gehen, und muss nicht an die Hand genommen werden. Als ich runter zum Trainingsplatz kam sah ich Seph wie er mit Zack über irgendetwas redete, dabei stand Seph mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich winkte kurz Zack zu, der mich daraufhin anlächelte, was ich erwiderte, und danach gleich wieder den Blick nach vorne richtete, da ich merkte wie Seph sich ebenfalls gerade umdrehte.

Ich stellte mich wieder in Reih und Glied, lächelte Cloud kurz zu, als ich mir sicher war das Seph uns nicht sehen konnte weil er immer noch mit Zack diskutierte, erzählte ich ihm ganz schnell von meinem Plan, damit er sich keine unnötigen Sorgen macht, falls ich ihn gefühllos gegenübertrete. Er musste dabei kurz Lachen, und sagte nur dass ich es nicht übertreiben sollte. Ich Lächelte ihn noch einmal zu und setzte dann meine Eis-Maske auf, da die anderen Rekruten sich wieder mal Meilen weit weg von mir stellten, brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen dass sie ein Wort von Clouds und meiner Unterhaltung mitbekamen.

Nachdem der Schreihals seines Amtes waltete, salutierten wir wieder vor den beiden, dabei meinen Blick wieder leer und gefühllos. Als die beiden an mir vorbei kamen sah Seph mich mit Musternen Blick an, ging dann aber weiter, Zack lächelte mir nur zu und gab mir ein OK-Zeichen, da er wahrscheinlich wusste das dies mein Plan von gestern ist.

Wir liefen los, Zack lief die ganze Zeit neben mir. Als Seph sich von uns absetzte, um den letzten Rekruten Beine zu machen, fingen wir ein kleines Gespräch an. „Du weist schon das Seph sich Sorgen macht, oder?" „Ach tut er das?" Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. Nun musste Zack auch lachen. „Ein guter Plan ist es ja, aber übertreib es nicht, nicht das er dich nachher noch zur Krankenstation bringt." „Körperlich fehlt mir nichts, von daher." Wir Lächelten und noch mal gegenseitig an, dann verschwand Zack nach vorne. Ich lief die Strecke einfach ohne Mimik weiter, für den Fall das er mal wieder ohne Vorwarnung hinter mir herläuft.

Nachdem der Lauf beendet wurde hatte ich wieder unter 60 Minuten. Ich wollte gleich duschen gehen, als ich wieder Seph mit Zack diskutieren sah, Cloud wartete bei den beiden schon auf mich. Da ich sah wie Seph zu mir schaute, ging ich einfach ohne allen dreien eines Blickes zu würdigen weg. Da Cloud und Zack von meinem Plan wussten, brauchte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich ging wieder bei unseren Quartieren duschen. Danach wartete ich in meinem Bett bis zum nächsten Unterricht.

Kapitel 89:

Ich ging ganz normal zum nächsten Unterricht, dort passierte nichts besonderes, ich machte zwar ein bisschen quatsch mit Cloud, da ich mich mal ablenken musste, aber ansonsten verlief es ganz ruhig.

Als es dann zeit für die Mittagspause wurde, ging ich wieder hoch zu Sephs Wohnung, und kochte für ihn Pfannkuchen, dafür hatte ich zum Glück alle Zutaten, auch wenn ich dem Mehl und der Milch nicht ganz so traute, aber was solls, er muss es ja essen, danach zog ich mir noch schnell einen schwarzen Anzug an, da ich ja sein Assistent bin.  
Ich ging also nun mit dem fertigen Essen und den schicken Anzug über dem Platz zu seinem Büro, wobei mich ziemlich viele Soldier und Turks anstarrten. Als ich oben ankam, ging ich ebenfalls Gefühlstod an Anna vorbei, da ich immer noch nicht ganz wusste ob ich ihr trauen kann, außerdem habe ich ihr den einen Abend immer noch nicht verziehen. Ich ging also nun mit dem Essen in sein Büro und stellte es ohne ihn anzusehen auf den Tisch, dann stellte ich mich Seitwerts neben den Schreibtisch, wie ein anständiger Buttler.

Er sah mich an, wobei ich an die gegenüberliegende Wand sah. „Hast du auch schon etwas gegessen?" Keine Antwort, allerdings knurrte mein Magen doch schon etwas, aber das konnte nur vom Vorteil für mich sein, denn wenn ich hunger habe, bin ich unerträglich. Anscheinend vernahm er auch mein Magenknurren. „Du musst etwas zu dir nehmen." Ich starrte weiter diese Wunderschöne Wand an, und dachte schon mal nach welche Farbe am besten zu diesem Büro passen könnte. „Jan!" Er stand auf und stellte sich genau vor mich. „Sieh mich an!" ‚Keine Chance Freundchen.' Er hob wieder mein Kinn an und sah mir nun zornig in die Augen. „Du wirst auf der Stelle etwas essen, oder ich werde es dir rein zwängen! Hast du verstanden!!" ‚Ich bin nicht Taub, nur deprimiert, aber das merkst du ja eh nicht.'

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer wütender. Er zerrte mich am Arm zu seinen Sessel, setzte sich drauf und mich auf seinen Schoss, dann nahm er das essen und wollte es mir doch tatsächlich rein Zwängen, aber ich öffnete nicht meinen Mund. Davon ließ er sich aber nicht abbringen. Er probierte es mit Gewalt, und dann versuchte er mir meinen Mund zu öffnen. Als er es mit ein paar gezielten griffen schaffte, rammte er mir die Gabel samt Pfannkuchen so Doll in meinen Rachen, das ich anfangen musste zu würgen und husten. Ich bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr weil ich mich daran verschluckte. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken und versuchte es wieder aus meiner Luftröhre raus zu husten. Er packte mich und half mir dabei. Als ich es endlich wieder draußen hatte, lag ich zitternd vor schwäche in seinen Armen.

Er wollte mich beruhigen, doch ich stieß ihn weg und schaute ihn nun mit angst an, was er merkte und mich wieder zu sich ziehen wollte um mich zu beruhigen, ich jedoch mich vehement dagegen wehrte und aus seinem Büro lief. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir, und wollte einfach nur noch weg. ‚erst zwängt er es mir rein, und dann noch entschuldigen wollen, der hat sie nicht mehr alle.' Ich rannte mit Tränen an Anna vorbei, allerdings nicht weil ich heulen musste, sondern immer noch von dem Würge-Reflex den ich eben durchmachte. Ich nahm den Lift und fuhr nach unten, danach begab ich mich zurück in mein Quartier um mich erst einmal auszuruhen. Allerdings hatte ich nun auch nicht mit so einer Reaktion von ihm gerechnet gehabt, zwar das er mich anschreien würde ja, aber nicht das er es mir gleich so stark rein rammt, das ich daran fast ersticke.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigte, wollte ich zum Training, allerdings fiel mir dann ein, das dies ja er leitet, und ich eigentlich keine Lust hatte ihn zu begegnen. Aber ich musste leider, also zog ich mich schnell um und begab mich zur Halle. Dort sah ich ihn dann auch schon. Dieses mal sah ich ihn allerdings mit angst an, und zuckte jedesmal zusammen wenn er mir zu nah kam. Nachdem er es merkte ließ er mich in Ruhe, und Zack kümmerte sich um mich.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" „Es geht mir gut." „Wirklich? Klingst aber nicht sehr gut, und blass siehst du auch aus." Ich sah ihn an und erzählte ihm was passierte, woraufhin er Seph gleich an die Gurgel springen wollte, ich ihn aber davon abhielt und mich in seine Arme kuschelte. „Er hat es ja nur gut gemeint." „Ja toll, das hätte man auch anders machen können." „Was?" Ich sah Zack in die Augen. „Na jemanden zum Essen bringen." Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr in ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich werde das klären." Jetzt sah ich ihn in die Augen. „Du wirst ihm aber nichts tun, ja? Immerhin würde er dich umbringen." Er lächelte mich an und küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn, dann ließ ich ihn los und ging in die Halle rein.

Das Training tat richtig gut, wir lernten zwar nur wie wir das Schwert richtig halten und führen sollen, aber dennoch machte es mir Spaß. Während des Trainings konnte ich sehen wie Zack wieder mit Seph diskutierte, und dieser ziemlich nachdenklich wirkte. Nach dem wir Schluss hatten wollte ich die Halle verlassen, doch wurde von Zack abgefangen, der mich bat mi ihm mit zukommen, was ich auch tat. Wir gingen einige Zeit über das gesamte Shinra Geländer spazieren, ich wusste zwar nicht warum, oder wieso, aber es tat auch mal ganz gut einfach so ruhig umher zu gehen.

Nachdem es langsam Zeit wurde fürs Abendessen musste ich zurück, immerhin musste ich für Seph kochen, deswegen verabschiedete ich mich noch von Zack, der mich bat meine Uniform noch auszuziehen, und mir etwas anderes anzuziehen. Ich wunderte mich auch darüber, aber dies ist ja nur ein kleiner Gefallen den ich ihm sehr gerne tue, also ging ich ins Quartier, und zog mir den Anzug von heute Mittag an.

Ich wünschte Cloud noch einen schönen Abend, und machte mich auf den Weg zu Sephs Zimmer. Als ich vor der Tür stand musste ich erst einmal tief durchatmen, und überlegen wie ich ihm gegenübertrete. Ich öffnete die Tür mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, und blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen. Ich schaute noch einmal auf den Gang, um mich zu überzeugen das ich wirklich im 32. Stock. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, und ging dann langsam rein. Ich ging Schritt für Schritt auf einen wunderschön gedeckten Tisch zu, auf den zwei rote Kerzen standen, ansonsten war kein weiteres Licht im Wohnzimmer an.  
Ich blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, und sah zwei edel Porzellan-Gedeckte, zwei Kristall-Weingläser und wunderschönes Silberbesteck.

Als die Tür zur Küche aufgemacht wurde sah ich Sephiroth mit weit offenen Augen an. Er hatte wieder einen Schneeweißen Anzug an, nur dieses Mal ließ er seine Haare offen, der Anblick brachte mich richtig zum Schlucken. Ich sah ihn noch einmal genau an, und dachte mir dann das ich vielleicht stören würde bei dem hier, weswegen ich mich mit einer Angedeuteten Verbeugung bei ihm entschuldigte und das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte. Als ich mich umdrehte kam er auf mich zu und legte seine Arme um meine Schulter, dann flüsterte er mir mit einer sanften Stimme ins Ohr. „Es tut mir leid wegen heute Mittag. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich dir gegenüber anders verhalten sollen, aber ich machte mir eben sorgen. Und außerdem……. Verzeih mir." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und sah in lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Heißt das, das du dies für mich anrichten ließt." Nun musste er Lächeln. „Ich habe es selber angerichtet." Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, du kannst kochen?" Jetzt lachte er, und bat mich Platz zu nehmen, was ich auch tat. Danach ging er in die Küche und servierte den ersten Gang, eine kleine Vor Suppe, die allerdings sehr gut schmeckte, das musste ich zu geben, hätte ich ihm nicht zu getraut. Danach servierte er den Hauptgang, einen Cokatolis-Braten, mit Beilagen. Der schmeckte besser als Ente oder Ganz, so zartes Fleisch, und dennoch saftig. Zu dem Braten schenkte er einen edlen Rotwein aus. Wir stießen auf ein wunderschönes Abendessen an. Nachdem wir fertig waren, brachte er den letzten Gang, ein kleines Dessert das aussah wie Tiramisu. Nachdem wir uns dieses auch schmecken habe lassen, räumte er ab, und setzte sich dann wieder zu mir an den Tisch.


	7. Kapitel 90 bis 99

Kapitel 90:

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun Jan?" ‚Wow, ganz andere Töne.' Ich war sprachlos, so kannte ich ihn gar nicht. „Natürlich, wenn du mich darum bittest." Er lächelte mich sanft an. „Bitte sag mir was gestern Abend und heute Morgen mit dir los war?" Ich sah ihn überrascht an, und musste mir ganz schnell etwas ausdenken, ich meine, ich hätte ja kaum sagen können, Ach weist du Seph, ich wollte dich mal ein wenig ä wird mich killen.

„Weist du Sephiroth, ich…..ich musste über vieles Nachdenken was….. in der letzten Zeit so passiert ist." Ich sah dabei nach links runter auf das restliche Besteck, welches ich nicht benutzte. Er stand auf und kniete sich neben mich, dann legte er seine Hand auf meine Wange, damit ich ihn in die Augen sah. „Das nächste Mal, bitte sag mir was dich bedrückt. Ich will nicht das du noch einmal so auf mich reagierst." ‚Ich will nicht das du noch einmal so auf mich reagierst? Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?' Ich sah ihn irritiert an. Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche um abzuwaschen, oder ich hätte ihn eine gescheuert. „Nicht so auf mich reagieren! Das darf ja wohl nicht war sein." Ich knallte die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu und wollte mich ans Werk machen, die Betonung hier liegt bei wollte.

Ich ging wieder raus, und auf ihn zu, während er mich anlächelte. „Komm mal her mein Freund." Ich winkte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger zu mir runter, und dabei ein schönes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er befolgte meine Anweisung, kam zu mir und beugte sich zu mir runter. Ich sah ihm kurz in die Augen, dann packte ich ihn am rechten Ohr und zog ihn hinter mir her in die Küche.

„Das wird alles sauber gemacht!!! Ich will morgen früh eine ordentliche, blitzblanke Küche haben, wo man sich im Fußboden spiegeln kann!!!! HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN!!!!!!" Ich machte ihm regelrecht Feuer unterm Hintern. „Du bist ja schlimmer als mein Bruder!!!!" Damit ging ich wieder aus der Küche raus und ließ ihn dort alleine stehen. „Das glaub ich doch einfach nicht!!!" Ich hätte ihm wirklich eine Batzen können. „Ich gehe in mein Quartier!!! Und wehe es ist morgen zum Frühstück nicht sauber, dann kannst du was erleben!!" Ich verließ die Wohnung, wie er es anstellt war mir egal, und wenn er sämtliche Soldier hier dafür einteilt. „Ich werde diesen Schweinestall nicht aufräumen!!!" Damit stieg ich zähneknirschend in den Lift.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu unserem Quartier und machte zu Cloud lediglich eine Gestik, die besagt das er mich unter keinen Umständen ansprechen soll. Danach ging ich ins Bad, machte mit Bett fertig und ging nörgelnd schlafen, während Cloud vor sich hin kicherte. Ich schaute zu ihm und musste dann auch lachen, eigentlich war es ja doch ziemlich witzig, vor allem da ich ihn jetzt oben alleine gelassen habe. Ich stand auf und legte mich zu den kleinen mit ins Bett, der wieder seine Arme um mich legte, und erzählte ihm von den eigentlich doch ganz schönen Abend, mit dem nicht ganz so tollen Happy End. Wir lachten noch einige Zeit, und ich ging zurück in mein Bett, wo ich dann auch einschlief.

Als ich aufwachte sah ich zwei grüne Augen und……Wow, noch mal zurück auf Anfang. Als ich aufwachte sah ich zwei grüne Au….Wenn schon dann will ich blaue verdammt! „Sephiroth? Was machst du hier?" Er lag gerade neben mir im Bett. „Schlafen." „Mit offenen Augen?" „Ich bin schon etwas länger wach." „Ah ja." Ich schaute über ihn drüber. „Und wo ist Cloud?" „beim sauber machen." Er kuschelte sich an mich, während ich kurz überlegte. „Du meinst jetzt aber nicht bei dir, oder?" „Doch. Genauso wie 5 andere Rekruten auch. Immerhin wolltest du doch das es sauber ist." Ich ließ mich seufzend zurück ins Kissen fallen. „Aber doch nicht das du Cloud morgens um…" Ich schaute wieder über ihn drüber hinweg zu meinem Wecker, und ließ mich dann wieder nach hinten fallen. „Morgens um halb 5 aus dem Bett scheuchst." Er kuschelte sich noch mehr an mich. „Ich wollte aber mit dir alleine sein." „Du bist schlimmer als jedes Kleinkind, weißt du dies?" „Ich freue mich nur das du wieder du bist." Ich musste lächeln. „Na gut, aber du wirst dich nachher bei Cloud für die Hilfe bedanken, haben wir uns verstanden?" „Wenn du mich bis zum Appell hier schlafen lässt, gerne." ‚Naja, dieses eine mal wird mich schon nicht umbringen.' „OK" Ich ließ ihn mich zu sich ziehen, und schlief noch die restliche Stunde bis zum aufstehen mit ihm in meinem Bett.

Als mein Wecker klingelte, lag Seph immer noch neben mir und sah mich an. Ich stieg über ihn drüber hinweg und begab mich ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen, allerdings auch hier Türabschließen nicht vergessen. Als ich wieder rauskam lag er immer noch. „Willst du nicht aufstehen?" „Ist gerade gemütlich." Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. „Ein toller General." Damit ging ich aus dem Zimmer raus. Draußen auf dem Gang wahren schon ein paar Rekruten und auch Reno und Rude die gerade rauskamen, und mir zu wanken. Ich wartete auf sie, und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück, bzw. wollten dies, doch kurz nach dem wir weitergingen, öffnete sich nochmals meine Quartiertür, und die beiden dachten natürlich Cloud würde rauskommen, weswegen Reno schon anfing zu winken, in seiner Bewegung aber inne hielt, als er sah wer es wirklich ist. Genauso wie nun alle anderen auch haben sie gesehen wie er freudestrahlend aus meinem Zimmer kam, auf mich zu kommt, und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Danach verschwand er die Treppe runter, während Reno und Rude mich zum Fahrstuhl zogen, um den Blicken auszuweichen. Wer jetzt aber denkt Reno tat dies aus Nächstenliebe, nein.

Im Lift quetschte er mich erst mal richtig aus. Jedesmal wenn die Tür zu einem anderen Stockwerk aufging, brüllte er die neuen Fahrgäste so an, das diese gleich draußen blieben, damit er hier seine Ruhe hatte. Ich ließ mich davon aber nicht beirren, sondern lächelte. Als wir unten ankamen gingen wir zusammen zur Kantine, endlich brauchte ich mal wieder nicht zu kochen, da die Küche anscheinend noch nicht sauber war, sonst währe Cloud nämlich schon längst im Zimmer gewesen. Reno versuchte immer noch mich zum reden zu bringen, ich hielt kurz an, und sagte ihm dann das Seph lediglich in unserem Zimmer kontrolliert hat. Danach fragte er mich noch was mit dem Kuss war, was ich als Dankeschön für das gestrige Mittagessen ausgab. Er war zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, ich sagte ihm aber wenn er mir nicht glaubt, solle er Seph selbst fragen. Damit gab er sich dann doch zufrieden.

Wir gingen in die Kantine und holten uns unser Frühstück. Ich setzte mich zu Reno und Rude an den Tisch, die anderen schienen sich langsam an meine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen, denn sie schauten mich nicht mehr ganz so entgeistert an. Nachdem wir fertig waren machten wir uns auf den weg zum Appell, draußen verabschiedete ich mich noch von den beiden.

Kapitel 91:

Cloud schien immer noch nicht fertig zu sein, denn er stand nicht an seinen Platz. Jetzt bekam ich richtig Mitleid, immerhin musste er indirekt wegen mir Sephs Küche sauber  
machen. Ändern konnte ich es jetzt leider auch nicht mehr. Jedenfalls rief der Schreihals uns wieder zu, das hieß, Still gestanden, Haltung annehmen und ordentlich aus der Wäsche schauen. Na gut, das dritte nicht unbedingt. Jedenfalls gingen unsere beiden Ausbilder an uns vorbei. Als Zack mich nach Cloud fragte, deutete ich lediglich auf Seph, woraufhin er mich fragen ansah, aber dann weiter gehen musste.

Wir liefen mal wieder los, dieses mal ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen. Als ich am ziel ankam war ich sogar unter 50 Minuten was mich riesig freute. Ich ging dieses mal in Sephs Zimmer um mir ein schönes Schaumbad zu gönnen bis dir nächste Stunde anfängt.

Ich ging also nach oben, und öffnete dann die Tür zu dem von mir eingerichteten Zimmer. Ich dachte natürlich das sämtliche Rekruten bereits fertig währen mit der Küche, denn so lange durfte dies ja nun nicht dauern. Tja, sind eben Männer. Als ich summend reinkam, und gleich Richtung Schlafzimmer ging um mir meine anderen Sachen raus zu holen, schauten mich natürlich alle Rekruten an, erstens weil sie dachten Seph wäre zurück gekommen, und zweitens weil ich gerade schnurstracks dabei war auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer mich auszuziehen. Als Cloud sich dann allerdings Räusperte, wo ich gerade bei der Hose war, drehte ich mich zu den 6 Rekruten, einschließlich meinem Zimmerkammeraden.  
„Hey, schöner Tag heut, nicht?" Ich ging schneller ins Schlafzimmer, obwohl ich eigentlich lieber rausgehen hätte sollen, was ich natürlich erst merkte als ich im Schlafzimmer war, ich meine es ist doch etwas komisch wenn ich nun mit anderen Sachen rauskomme als ich reinging, vor allem da mein Oberteil gerade auf der Couchlehne liegt.

Nach kurzer zeit klopfte es an der Schlafzimmertür, und als ich sie öffnete stand Cloud davor, den ich auch gleich rein zog. „Seit ihr immer noch nicht fertig?" Er sah mich nun verdutzt an. „Ach schon gut." Ich ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte mir erst mal seufzend ein paar andere Sachen raus, und auch gleich ein paar für Cloud, der nämlich ziemlich verschmiert war, und ich wollte nicht mal wissen von was. Ich legte die Sachen aufs Bett, während Cloud sich schon dankend auszog, und zum Bett ging um die Sachen zu nehmen.  
Ich zog mir noch schnell die Hose aus, und wollte mich auch gleich wieder anziehen, als ich ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschleudert bekam. Ich schaute auf die andere Bettseite, wo der kleine Lachend drauf lag. „Die Rache für die Küche." „Oh du."  
Ich schnappte mir mein Kissen und donnerte es ihm entgegen, woraufhin er es mir wieder zurückschmiss, danach schleuderte ich beide auf ihn. Kurz danach entfachte eine richtig schöne Kissenschlacht mit uns beiden auf dem Bett. Als wir fertig waren ließen wir uns fallen, ich mich nach hinten, und Cloud sich nach vorne das er über mir lag. Wir lachten noch ausgiebig.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah ich nur wie Cloud auf einmal von mir, mit einer Hand, hochgenommen wurde. Ich schaute ihm etwas überrascht nach, bis ich merkte wer ihn gerade anknurrte. Er ließ den kleinen los, der noch schnell seine Sachen nahm und aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Nachdem er draußen war, schleuderte ich Seph noch ein Kissen zu. „Das ist dafür das du mir den Spaß genommen hast." Damit ließ ich mich wieder nach hinten fallen. „Ich habe dir den Spaß genommen?" Ich wendete mein Blick zu der doch etwas gereizten Stimme und schaute Seph an, während er zu mir kam und sich auf mich setzte.

Ich seufzte kurz. „Geh runter von mir." Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen, und nahm meine Arme dabei mit. „Ach, ich soll also runter während andere auf dich drauf dürfen?" Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an, bis ich merkte was er meinte. Ok, es sieht ja auch ulkig aus wenn Cloud und ich nur in Boxershorts aufeinander liegen, und dann auch noch wenn das ganze Bett total zerwühlt ist. Ich musste dabei Lachen, während er mich nun ärgerlich ansah. „Du verstehst das total falsch Seph, also geh bitte runter." Ich lächelte ihn an und sah in seine Augen. „ich verstehe es also falsch?" „Ja." Ich sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an.  
Er richtete sich wieder auf, und ließ meine Arme los. Dann stand er auf, was ich kurz danach auch machen wollte, doch als ich mich aufrichten wollte, griff er nach mir und drehte mich einfach um, nur um sich gleich danach wieder auf mich zu legen, dabei wieder meine Arme nach oben. „Du gehörst mir, vergiss das nicht. Wenn ich nochmal jemand anderes als mich mit dir im Bett erwische, werde ich ihn, egal wer es ist, umlegen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Ich musste kurz schlucken und nickte dann nur. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer raus, ich blieb noch kurze zeit so liegen um erst einmal zu verdauen was er gerade sagte.

Nachdem ich mich wieder fasste stand ich auf, nahm meine anderen Sachen und ging ins Bad um noch schnell zu duschen, und gleich danach zum Training.

Kapitel 92:

Jetzt hatten wir mal wieder Dienstag, das hieß Waffenkunde, und das heißt wiederum, das ich mich schön an die hinter Wand schlafen legen kann, was ich auch tat, allerdings dieses mal vollkommen alleine, denn alle anderen Rekruten kauerten sich vor mir in die Ecke. ‚Also so langsam wird es aber peinlich Jungs. Armer Shinra Konzern bei solchen zukünftigen Soldier.' ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Aber wenigstens Cloud setzte sich neben mich. Wir quasselten noch ein wenig, wobei ich ihm auch berichtete was Seph mir sagte, und er mir gleich zu verstehen gab das ich nicht mehr in sein Bett krabbeln soll. Nun schaute ich bedrückt zum Boden, wobei er Lächelte und mich in den Arm nahm, denn immerhin hat er davon nichts gesagt.

Nachdem wir aus unserem schönen Traumland wieder zurück kamen, machten wir uns auf zur Mittagspause, ich natürlich wieder alleine zu Sephs Küche um ihm etwas zu kochen.  
Ich versuchte einen kleinen Auflauf zu kreieren. Ich muss jedenfalls sagen, das ich mich so langsam mit den Zutaten hier auskenne, und auch schon weiß wie manches fast genauso schmeckt wie andere Sachen bei uns, z.B. habe sie hier eine rötlich aussehende Birne, die genauso schmeckt wie bei uns die Kartoffeln, ich fragte mich nun auch, ob sie auch in der Erde angebaut werden, aber dies war ja nun egal, also rein damit in die Auflaufform. Ein schöner Kartoffelauflauf.

Ich merkte nicht mal wie ich hier zur Hausfrau mutierte, fehlt wirklich nur noch das ich ihm die Sachen wasche. Während er nun seine 30 Minuten im Ofen verbringt ging ich mir etwas anderes anziehen, wieder mal einen schönen schwarzen Anzug, immerhin will man ja als Diener gut aussehen.

Nachdem das Essen fertig war, begab ich mich wieder einmal damit zum anderen Gebäude, natürlich durften die Blicke der anderen dabei nicht fehlen. „Was denn? Noch nie einen Sklaven bei der Ausübung seiner Pflicht gesehen?" Schnauzte ich ihnen zu, damit begab ich mich ins andere Gebäude und fuhr mit den Lift nach oben. Als ich rauskam sah ich schon wieder Anna, sie gleich auf mich zu kam und mich fragte was gestern mit mir los war, wobei ich lächeln musste. Ich sagte ihr das ich mich nur verschluckt hatte, und dadurch schnell raus rannte. Als sie dies hörte war sie sehr erleichtert. Ich ging nun weiter zu meinem Besitzer.

„Das letzte Abendmahl wird serviert, möge der Herr dich segnen und Beschützen." Damit stellte ich ihm das Essen vor die Nase. „Abendmahl? Der Herr?" Ich sah ihn überlegend an, winkte dann aber ab. Ich stellte ihm noch einen Teller mit Besteck hin, und setzte mich dann wieder auf meinen Lieblingssessel. Jedenfalls schien ihm mein Essen zu schmecken, wenigstens etwas Gutes.

„Weist du Seph, ich hatte mir vorhin so überlegt, das ich wirklich bald als deine Ehefrau durchgehen kann." Als ich das sagte schien er sich leicht an seinem Essen zu verschlucken, fasste sich dann aber wieder. „Wie kommst du darauf? Immerhin bist du keine Frau." Ich lächelte leicht, und lehnte mich nach vorne, meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen abstützen, und etwas unschuldig aussehen. „Und was währe wenn ich eine Frau währe?" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, musste dann aber lächeln. „Ich würde dich vor den Traualtar ziehen, und jeden Scheidungsanwalt in der Gegend umbringen. Reicht dir das als Antwort?" Ich sah ihn überrascht an, und musste dann lächeln. „Das ist aber nicht sehr romantisch." „Dies soll es auch nicht. Es soll nur seinen Zweck erfüllen." „und der währe?" Er sah mich wieder lächelnd an. „Bis das der Tod euch scheidet!" „Ja, dies war klar. Wie ich einst sagte, ich der Diener du der Herr." „Das sagtest du?" Ich lächelte ihn wieder zu und winkte ab.

Nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war nahm ich die Sachen wieder an mich und ging zur Tür. „Jan." ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Warum fragst du mich eigentlich so etwas?" Ich Lächelte ihm zu. „Weil ich wissen wollte wo ich bei dir bin." Damit verließ ich sein Büro, und machte mich wieder auf den Weg zu Sephs Zimmer um abzuwaschen. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Anna.

Als ich wieder oben war, aß ich noch schnell den Rest auf, als mein Mittagessen. Fürs nächste Mal nahm ich mir vor, das ich mir als erstes auftu. Danach begab ich mich an die Spüle. Als ich fertig war legte ich mich noch kurz auf die Couch und sah noch etwas Fern bis zur nächsten Stunde.

Kurz bevor ich los musste zog ich mich noch schnell um, und schmiss erst mal meine ganzen dreckigen Sachen in die Waschmaschine, jetzt brauchte ich wenigstens nicht mehr ständig in die Reinigung laufen.

Auf den Weg nach draußen begegnete ich dann auch noch Reno und Rude, denen ich noch kurz grüßte. Ich ging dann nach draußen und machte mich auf den Weg zur Halle um meinen Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Als ich zum Tor schaute, sah ich jemanden der mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ich wank ihm zu, und lief auch gleich zu ihm. Als er es merkte lächelte er mir ebenfalls zu. Ich warf mich regelrecht in seine Arme und kuschelte mich richtig an ihn fest, wobei die Soldiers beim Tor uns nur Fassungslos dabei zu sahen. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Du weist ja gar nicht was dies hier für ein Irrenhaus ohne dich ist!" Er drückte mich noch fester an sich.

Kapitel 93:

Ich lag nun seit langem Mal wieder in Vincents Armen, mit einer der wenigen Vernünftigen Menschen hier. „Vinc, ich hab dich so vermisst." „Ich dich auch." Ich ließ ihn nach kurzer Zeit los und sah ihn in die Augen. „Ich muss jetzt erst einmal zu Sephiroth." „Och, wieso denn?" Ich machte einen kleinen Schmollmund. „Weil ich ihm etwas sagen muss." „Na gut." Ich ging mit meinem kleinen Schmollmund zur Seite und ließ ihn passieren. Er lächelte mich noch an. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du mit kommen." „Darf ich wirklich?" Ich sah ihn voller Euphorie an. Er nahm mich am Handgelenk und ging mit mir zu Sephs Büro.

Als wir oben ankam wollte er erst von Anna durchgelassen werde. Ich zog ihn dann aber mit mir mit, und öffnete die Tür selbst. „Du hast Zugang?" „Jep, bin sein Assistent geworden. Habe doch gesagt ist ein Irrenhaus seit dem du nicht mehr da bist." Ich lächelte ihn an, und wir gingen immer noch Händchenhaltend in sein Büro. Zu meiner Überraschung war Zack ebenfalls schon da, als sie uns beide sahen, knurrten sie perfekt im Rhythmus. Vinc ging zu dem leeren Sessel und setzte sich drauf, wobei ich mich dann auf seinen Schoss setzte. Er legte seine Arme um meine Hüfte und lächelte mich sanft an, während ich mich an ihn kuschelte, immerhin hat er mir sehr gefehlt. „Würdest du uns bitte aufklären warum wir uns hier versammelt haben. Und außerdem, Jan, dort ist ein freier Stuhl, also setzt dich gefälligst darauf." „Ich stimme Seph voll und ganz zu." Ich sah sie beide mit Schmollmund an. „Ich habe Vinc aber vermisst und will die Zeit nachholen." Er zog mich wieder zu sich, was den beiden wieder ein knurren entlockte.

„Ich bin hier weil Präsident Shinra möchte, das wir uns Morgen in Junon einfinden um ihn nach Costa del Sol zu eskortieren. „Und wieso müssen dafür Soldier hin? Dies ist doch die Aufgabe der Turks." „Dies Stimmt, es ist auch nur eine Bitte von ihm. Ich werde jedenfalls heute Nacht aufbrechen." „Dann wünschen wir dir viel Spaß, wa Seph?" Er nickte Zack zu. „Kann ich dann mit dir mit Vinc?" Ich sah ihn flehend in die Augen. „Natürlich." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wann geht's los?" kam es gleich im Chor von den beiden. Wir schauten sie nun etwas verwundert an. Vinc zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Ich will um 2 Uhr Morgenfrüh los, damit ich pünktlich dort bin, für den Fall das etwas Unvorhersehbares passieren sollte." Ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu und schmiegte mich wieder an ihn. „Gut, dann Morgenfrüh um 2 Uhr beim Parkplatz." Wir verließen danach alle wieder Sephs Büro, da er nun schnell ein paar Sachen vor der Abfahrt klären musste.

Während Zack zurück zu seiner Trainingseinheit ging, half ich Vinc ein paar seiner Sachen von seiner 1 ½ Wöchigen reise in sein Zimmer zu tragen. Nachdem ich fertig war ließ ich mich auf sein Bett vor Erschöpfung fallen. „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, das dort Waffen und nicht Kleidung drinnen ist. Kein Wunder das dies so schwer war." Er musste Lächeln und kam auf mich zu. „Willst du wirklich mit? Es ist wird kein Urlaub." Ich sah ihn in die Augen, während er sich gerade über mich beugte. „Mit Seph ist es nie Urlaub, das kann ich dir sagen." Nun musste er lachen und legte sich neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, während er mir den Nacken kraulte. „Du solltest schlafen, damit du heute Nacht wach bist." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe den ganzen Morgen geschlafen, immerhin ist unser Lehrer die perfekte Schlaftablette." „Waffenkunde." „Du kennst ihn also auch." „Leider." Wir mussten kurz lachen. Nach seiner doch sehr langanhaltenden Kraulaktion schlief ich dann doch in seinen Armen ein.

Als ich aufwachte lag ich alleine im Bett. Ich richtete mich auf und sah auf den Wecker. „Scheiße, ich muss das Essen noch vorbereiten!" Ich sprang raus, und lief zu Seph ins Zimmer, um schnellstmöglich noch etwas zu zaubern. Und das gerade auch rechtzeitig. Ich machte uns ein ganz schnelles Essen, einfaches Bauernfrühstück, aus den restlichen Gemüse, das ich für den Auflauf nahm. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, und ich servierte das essen, danach setzte ich mich ihn gegenüber und ließ es mir schmecken. „Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlt währe Ketchup." Er sah mich nachdenklich an. „Was ist denn dieses Ketchup?" Ich schaute zu ihm hoch. „Ach nur eine Art Soße aus einem Gemüse." Damit wendete ich mich meinem Essen wieder zu.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, begab ich mich wieder schnell zum abwaschen, und packte dann meine Sachen. Als ich gerade dabei war meinen kleinen Koffer zu packen wurde ich von hinten geschnappt und vorne weg aufs Bett geschmissen. „Seph! Was soll das? Ich muss noch zu ende packen." Er legte sich wieder auf mich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche es jetzt einfach, immerhin, wer weiß wann wir das nächste mal Zeit haben, oder wieder kommen." „Hä?" Er fing an meinen Hals zu küssen. „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust, also geh runter von mir. Außerdem bist du zu schwer für mich." „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schön verwöhnen." „Darum geht es doch gar nicht." Ich versuchte mich umzudrehen. „Na gut, dann also auf die schnelle Tour." „Was denn für eine schn… IEEHHH!...Hey, lass deine Pfoten von meiner Hose! Ich will nicht!...Sag mal, hörst du schwer?" Er zog mir mit einem Ruck die Hose samt Shorts aus. „Ich will wenigstens noch einmal in dir kommen bevor wir los fahren." „Es ist mir egal was du wi...AAAHHHHHH!!!" Ehe ich mich versah drang er schon in mich ein, und nahm sich einfach was er wollte. Seinen stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Irgendwann fing er dann an mich mit seiner Hand zu verwöhnen, was mir gut gefiel, und ich mich nicht währte.

Nachdem wir fertig waren ließen wir uns nach vorne fallen. „Ich sagte doch schon mal du bist zu schwer." Er lächelte und stand auf. „Beeil dich mit dem packen." Ich schmiss ihn noch schnell ein Kissen entgegen. „Beeil dich!! Wer hat mich denn abgelenkt?" Ich zog mich wieder an, und packte schnell zu Ende, danach ging ich nochmal duschen und zog mir andere Sachen an. Als ich fertig war brachte ich meinen kleinen und süßen Koffer nach unten. Wir bereiteten uns noch mal schnell auf die Abfahrt vor, sprich die Sitzplätze wurde ausgeknobelt, und es konnte los gehen.

Kapitel 94:

„Ich sitz lieber vorn." „Und ich würde lieber hinten sitzen." „Dann tauschen wir einfach." „Na dann macht es für mich keinen Sinn mehr hinten zu sitzen." Ich lehnte mich eingeschnappt zurück. Die Sitzverteilung sah wie folgt aus, Vinc am Steuer, Zack daneben und Seph und ich hinten.  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder." Ich drehte mich übelgelaunt zu Seph. „Du bist doch hier das absolute Kleinkind." „Wie war das?" „Du hast mich schon verstanden." „Vergiss nicht mit wem du hier sprichst." „Ach, jetzt auf einmal. Pass mal au….." „Jetzt ist da hinten aber Ruhe oder wir fahren auf der Stelle zurück und schmeißen sämtliche Soldier hier aus." Ich schaute zu Vinc nach vorne mit einem Hundeblick. „Auch Rekruten?" Er lächelte. „Nein, nur Soldier." Ich lächelte ihn an, während die anderen beiden ihn anknurrten.

Nachdem Vinc ein Machtwort sprach, und damit drohte nur mit mir alleine weiter zufahren waren die beiden mucksmäuschenstill. Es war mal wieder so langweilig, außerdem zu früh am Morgen, obwohl ich am Tag dank unserer Schlaftablette geschlafen hatte, war ich dennoch ziemlich müde. Mir fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Seph legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich, so das mein Kopf auf seinen Schoss landete, wo ich es mir auch bequem machte und die Augen ganz schloss.

Als wir eine kleine Pause einlegten wollten sie mich eigentlich nicht wecken, aber dadurch das irgendein behämmerter an uns Vorbeigefahren ist, der dachte ein kleines Hupkonzert zu veranstalten müssen, war ich nun doch wach. Ich streckte mich und drehte mich um, so das ich nun nach oben in Sephs Augen schaute, während er mich ansah.  
„Wo sind wir?" Er lächelte kurz, während ich mich aufrichtete. „Wir sind noch 2 Stunden von Junon entfernt." „Noch so lange?" Ich schaute nach draußen und erkannte die gleiche Raststätte wie damals.  
„Das weckt Erinnerungen." Er zog mich zu sich. „Wenn du möchtest, lass ich diese Erinnerung gerne wieder aufleben." Er strich mir dabei dir Harre nach hinten, woraufhin ich mich von ihm weg drehte, und ausstieg. Ich ging nun selbst in diese Art Raststätte.

„Hey na, ausgeschlafen?" „Mehr aufgehört." Ich setzte mich neben Vinc, der rechts von Zack am Tresen saß. „Was gibt es denn hier schönes?" „Nur Kaffee zum wachbleiben. Möchtest du auch einen?" „Nein danke, ich hasse das Zeug, alleine es schon zu riechen ist fürchterlich für mich."  
Ich sah mich ein wenig um. Es waren ungefähr 10 Tische hier drin, wo allerdings nur 3 weitere Personen saßen. Dann gab es noch die Theke mit einer Kaffeemaschine und Tassen darauf. Ansonsten gab es noch eine kleine Tür zur Küche, und eine weitere zu dem WC-Bereich. ‚Nicht sehr hygienisch, Toilette gleich neben Küche. Bei uns währe sicher schon das Gesundheitsamt gekommen.' Mir huschte wieder ein Lächeln über meine Lippen.

Nachdem die beiden fertig waren gingen wir wieder raus, wo Seph schon auf uns wartete. Wir nahmen wieder unsere Plätze ein. „So, noch 2 Stunden Fahrt. Wollen wir nicht was spielen?" Ich fragte einfach mal in die Runde rein, erntete aber nichts außer ein paar Blicken. „Na gut, dann spiele ich eben mit mir selbst." Nun hatten sie ihre Blicke noch mehr auf mich gerichtet. „Das war anders gemeint als es klang!" ‚Männer' Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopfschütteln.

Als ich raus sah, dachte ich noch einmal über alles hier nach, und dachte auch darüber nach was wohl zu Hause vor sich geht. „Ob sie sich Sorgen machen?" Ich wollte eigentlich in Gedanken sprechen, gab es dann aber leise von mir. „Alles in Ordnung Jan?" Ich schreckte auf und sah ihn Zacks nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Es ist nichts." Ich lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich wieder umdrehte.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas schlafen." Ich drehte mich zu Seph. „Du willst doch nur das ich mich wieder in deinen Schoss fallen lasse." Ich sah wieder nach vorne. „Sonst hat es dich auch nicht gestört."  
Ich drehte mich nun etwas zornig um, da ich doch schon etwas gereizt war, einmal weil es viel zu früh war, und zweitens weil ich eben an meine Familie dachte. „Was heißt denn hier sonst auch nicht? Denkst du ich habe mich vorhin und das erste mal freiwillig von dir durchficken lassen!!"  
Ich schrie ihn an, was ich hätte lieber nicht machen sollen, denn dadurch wanderte Zacks blick gleich auf uns, allerdings wieder mit diesem nervösen Zucken in den Augen. Genau so wie Vinc durch meine Reaktion, und durch das was ich sagte, sich ebenfalls erschrocken zu uns drehte, und dabei das Lenkrad einschlug. Ich sah zu den beiden nach vorne und riss die Augen auf. „Vorne!!!!" Was das einzige war, was ich noch rausbrachte, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Kapitel 95:

„Ah, verdammt!" Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, denn ich hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich merkte das ich in einem Bett lag. Erst dachte ich mir das ich vielleicht in einem Krankenhaus liege, wegen dem Unfall den wir hatten, doch als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete sah ich mich um. Kurz danach schloss ich sie wieder, nur um sie erneut zu öffnen. Ich schrak auf und sah mich um. Dann fasste ich mir wieder an die Stirn wegen den Schmerzen. „Verdammt, doch nur ein Traum."

Als ich aufwachte erkannte ich das ich in meinem Zimmer war, immerhin standen hier mein Schreibtisch an der linken Wand, sowie mein Kleiderschrank neben der Tür zu einem anderen Zimmer, die links neben dem Schreibtisch ist. Dann noch eine Kommode gleich am Fußende von meinem Ein -Mann-Bett, das rechts von der Tür zum Flur steht, wobei die Tür genau rechts vom Kleiderschrank ist, und mein kleiner Nachtisch am Kopfende.  
Mein Bett stand genau an der rechten Zimmerwand. Und dann noch mein Fenster das genau gegenüber von meinem Bett war, wo man eine hervorragende Aussicht auf die rosa Hauswand unserer Nachbarn hat, die Ironie lässt mich auch hier nicht im Stich.

Ich stand seufzend auf und wollte erst einmal nach unten gehen. Ich lebe mit meiner Familie in einem kleinen 77 m² Wohnflächen Haus, mit 2 Stockwerken und Keller, so wie mit einem kleinen Hof nach hinten, wo noch 2 Scheunen, und eine Garage stehen. Die drei Schlafzimmer von uns sind alle im Obergeschoss, während Badezimmer, Küche, Esszimmer und Stube im Erdgeschoss sind. Der Keller ist lediglich für Tiefkühltruhe, und früher für die Kohle zum Heizen gewesen.

Ich wusste zwar nicht wie ich herkam, auch nicht wie ich in meinem kurzen rot-weis gestreiften Nachthemd kam, aber ich denke, da eh alles nur ein Traum war, sollte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Bestimmt hatten sie mich nach dem Volleyballtraining nach Hause gebracht, und ich habe mich vielleicht unbewusst umgezogen.

Ich ging ins Bad und schaute erst mal auf die kleine Uhr im Fensterbrett, die uns immer schön Anzeigte wie spät es ist, wie viel Grad wir es drinnen und draußen haben, und welcher Tag heute ist. Ihre Anzeige stand auf 6:37Uhr, 18°C im Bad und schon 23,2°C draußen, so wie 20.05.2008 (Datum nehm ich einfach weil es mir so gut gefällt *g*hat nämlich jemand Geburtstag der mir sehr doll am Herzen liegt.)

„Ach Mist." Das hieß das ich fast 1 Monat nur in einer Nacht träumte, und auch schon gleich zur Schule muss. Ich zog mich also schnell um. Da es heute schön warm wird, jedenfalls hoffte ich dies als ich den Wolkenfreien Himmel schaute, zog ich mir mein kurzes Jeanskleid an. Danach wollte ich mir noch schnell meine Haare machen, trauerte jetzt natürlich den anderen schönen langen hinterher, und hätte Alex am liebsten wiedermal eine gescheuert. Das der kleine so wie so noch nicht auf war, wunderte mich, sonst schmeißt er mich immer gegen 16:15Uhr raus, da er schon um 7Uhr los muss, und ich erst 7:30Uhr.

Ich ging nun also aus dem Bad, bog nach links Richtung Küche. Als ich zum Kühlschrank ging, schaute ich nach links zum Esszimmer, und sah meinen kleinen Bruder auf einen Stuhl sitzen, und auf meine Couch starren.  
Warum meine Couch? Ganz einfach. Mam, Dad, und Alex gucken in der Stube, da ich mich für ihre Serien nicht interessiere, habe ich es mir im Esszimmer bequem gemacht, und mir eine kleine Ecke eingerichtet, natürlich durfte der kleine auch mal mit mir zusammen das Fernsehprogramm auswählen, und wir schauten etwas gemeinsam, aber ansonsten war ich schon froh über meine Ruhe.

Ich ließ mich erst einmal davon nicht stören und machte mir mein Frühstück. Das hieß ich holte mir die Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, ging dann am Ofen und am Herd vorbei zu einem Schrank wo unsere Schüsseln drinnen standen, holte mir eine raus, beugte mich nach unten, öffnete einen kleinen Eckschrank wo meine Cornflakes drinnen sind, und machte mir mein Frühstück.

„Musst du dich nicht langsam fertig machen." Ich ging auf den kleinen zu und wollte mich an den Esstisch setzten. „Psst, sonst weckst du ihn noch auf." Ich wunderte mich und ging noch näher ran, blieb dann aber neben dem Esstisch stehen und schaute geschockt auf mein kleines Sofa, und hätte dabei beinahe meine Schüssel fallen gelassen.

Kapitel 96:

Ich stellte die Schüssel schnell auf den Tisch, und rannte aus der Küche gleich nach links in die Stube, dort an der Schrankwand vorbei und schaute auf unsere Eck-Couch und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Mein kleiner Bruder folgte mir. „Gehören die drei nicht zu dir? Jedenfalls lagen sie heute Morgen als ich aufstand alle hier. Also die beiden schwarzhaarigen hier, und dieser große der aussieht wie… naja…dieser Typ aus deinem Lieblingsfilm im Esszimmer." Ich währe am liebsten wieder umgekippt, fasste mich dann aber. „Alex, bitte geh schon mal zur Schule." „Was, aber ich muss doch erst in 10 Minuten los." Ich schaute ihn an, wenn ich eines in der anderen Welt gelernt habe, dann war es perfekt zu knurren, was ihn auch glich Beine machte.

Nachdem ich mir sicher war, das er das Haus verließ, musste ich mir überlegen wie ich nun weiter vorgehe. Ich atmete erst einmal tief durch und weckte dann den vernünftigsten von allen, in der Hoffnung das er einigermaßen gelassen bleibt. Ich rüttelte sacht an Vinc Schulter. Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete sah ich in seine, wobei ich merkte das er anfing zu stutzen. Er richtete sich dann auf, und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf, womit ich darauf schloss, das er wie ich vorhin verdammt schmerzhafte Kopfschmerzen hat. Ich bat ihn ruhig zu sein, um erst einmal Zack nicht aufzuwecken, so konnte ich mich erst einmal um einen kümmern.

Ich bat ihn mir zu folgen, was er auch tat.  
Ich ging mit ihm zusammen in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf mein Bett, während er sich auf meinen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte und mich ansah.  
„Wenn ich richtig rate, bist du Jenni Sievers." Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das?" Er musste lächeln, kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich sagte doch, ich bin ein sehr guter Beobachter." Ich lächelte ihn auch an. „Ja, und du hast mir bis heute noch nicht gesagt was du beobachtet hast." Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich. „Ich habe gemerkt das du nicht der bist, für den du dich ausgabst. Es passte alles nicht zu der Gestalt die man vor einem sah." Ehrlich gesagt verstand ich kein Wort davon. „Als du dann noch den anderen Namen angegeben hattest, konnte ich mir so einiges erklären, allerdings nicht wie es zusammenpasst." „Bis eben." Stieg ich nun mit in die Unterhaltung ein. Er lächelte. „Dennoch würde ich gerne wissen wo wir hier sind." „Bei mir." Er sah mir genau in die Augen. „Bei dir?" „Tja."

Ich stand auf drehte mich zu ihm, und breitete meine Arme aus. „Willkommen in Deutschland." Ich machte eine kleine Verbeugung, wobei er lächelte. „Dies passt besser zu dir." „Was?" Ich schaute wieder zu ihm. „Dieser Körper." Ich sah an mir runter. „Ach so." Ja stimmt ja, schon wieder ganz vergessen das ich wieder in meinem normalen Mädchenkörper bin. Ich wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase und kratzte mir leicht verlegen meinen Hinterkopf. „Na gut. Jetzt ist nur die Frage wie ich es den anderen beiden klar mache." Jetzt setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und dachte nach, während Vinc aufstand und nach unten ging. Ich folgte ihm einfach.

Zu erst gingen wir zu Zack, und weckten diesen. Als er die Augen öffnete schaute er uns beide entgeistert an. „Vincent und…." Als er mich sah stockte er. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf, allerdings auch mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen. ‚tja, wir wollen sie ja nicht nur für mich alleine pachten.' dachte ich mir lächelnd. „Wo sind wir?" Ich seufzte kurz und setzte mich neben ihn.  
„Bei mir." Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich musternd an. „Und du bist…. Jans Zwillingsschwester?" Als er dies so unschuldig sagte konnte ich einfach nicht anders als zu lachen. „Hä?" Vincs Lippen zierte dabei auch ein kleines Lächeln. „Dies ist Jan, nur leider in seiner…bzw. in ihrer Welt." Ich zeigte ihm ein Victory –Zeichen und lächelte ihm zu, während er mich entgeistert ansah.  
„Wow, nochmal von Anfang. Wo sind wir hier." Ich atmete ein mal tief durch und stand auf, dann drehte ich mich zu ihm, zwinkerte Vinc kurz zu, und breitete meine Arme wieder aus. „Willkommen im wunderschönen Deutschland." Und machte wieder eine kleine Verbeugung. „Bei mir war es nur Deutschland." Ich lächelte Vinc an. „Das war ja auch ironisch gemeint." „Wieso?" „Weil ich eure Welt besser finde." Damit war diese Unterhaltung auch beendet. Zack sah uns zwar immer noch entgeistert an, wir erklärten ihm dann aber alles, wo ich den beiden auch gleich sagte, wie ich zu ihnen kam, und alles andere auch.

Nach dem ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig war, verstand Zack es zwar immer noch nicht ganz, aber er merkte wenigstens das ich wirklich Jan bin, bzw. war. (einfach kompliziert.)  
Eigentlich fehlte jetzt nur noch einer, wie ich es ihm allerdings beibringen sollte, ohne dass er mich gleich killt, wusste ich nicht. Bei Zack und Vinc hatte ich mir ja eine hohe Überlebenschance ausgerechnet, bei ihm lag sie unter 5%, aber wir mussten dies ja tun, also machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.

Kapitel 97:

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm nicht sagen das sie eigentlich er ist, also, ich meine das er jetzt sie….oh man, das ist mir viel zu hoch." „Dann frag mich mal die das durchmachen musste. Ihr habt wenigstens noch eure alten Körper." Und das fand ich absolut unfair, warum musste ich dort als Kerl durch die Gegend laufen. Gerecht währe es gewesen, wenn die hier als Frauen aufgewacht währen. Allerdings fragte ich mich auch immer noch wie sie überhaupt herkamen, und warum hier nur ein Tag verging, nicht das wenn sie zurück kehren dort bereits Jahre verstrichen sind. Ah, ich machte mir schon wieder viel zu viel Gedanken.  
„Was sollten wir ihm denn sonst sagen? Glaubst du nicht er wird es merken?" „Mit Sicherheit." „Siehst du." Damit war es beschlossene Sache und wir gingen ins Esszimmer.

„Und ausgerechnet auf meinem Lieblingssofa." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Deins?" Ich drehte mich zu Zack. „Mein Lieblingsplatz um Abends Ruhe zu haben." Damit wendete ich mich nun Seph zu, und kniete mich vor ihm.  
Ich bewegte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Hey, aufwachen." Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, wobei er sie gleich wieder zusammenkniff. ‚Und wieder einer mit Kopfschmerzen. Hoffe nur habe genug Aspirin im Haus.'

Er öffnete sie erneut, und sah mir in die Augen. „Jan?" Ich lächelte ihn an, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Jenni." Damit stand ich auf, wobei er sich aufrichtete. Als er hinter mich sah, bemerkte er Zack und Vinc, die sich auf die Stühle beim Tisch setzten, und uns anschauten. Ich ging zu ihnen und setzte mich vorsichtshalber neben Vinc, bzw. versteckte mich hinter ihm.

„Wir sind nicht mehr auf Gaia." ‚Oh, das hätte man aber auch vorsichtiger sagen können Vinc.' Ich versteckte mich noch mehr hinter ihm. Er sah uns fragend an, stand auf und sah sich um. „Wo ist Jan?!" Und das mit einem wundervollen Befehlston. Zack räusperte sich kurz, und zeigte dann etwas zögerlich auf ein 1,73m großen weiblichen Teenager, mit Rubin-rote Haare und Blauschwarzen strähnen, die ihr bis zu den Schultern gingen, und ein kurzes blaues Jeanskleid trug. Er sah mich verwirrt an, wobei ich nun in die Küche ausweichte.

Ich kochte ihnen erst einmal einen Kaffee, das war das einzige was ich machen konnte. Als ich dabei auf die Küchenuhr sah, bemerkte ich das ich schon in 15 Minuten los muss, sonst würde ich zu spät kommen, und das hieße wieder Nachsitzen, wenn man kein Ärztliches Attest vorweist, und ich konnte ja kaum zum Arzt gehen, ich meine was soll ich sagen. Ja, schönen guten Tag. Ich bin hier weil die Charaktere von FFVII bei mir im Esszimmer Kaffee trinken. der würde mich doch in die Klapse einweisen.

Seph setzte sich zu den anderen beiden an den Tisch, wo Vinc versuchte es ihnen beiden noch einmal plausibel genug zu berichten was vor gefallen ist, und was mit mir ist, wobei ich stehend bei der Kaffeemaschine nur mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf schütteln konnte. Nachdem der Kaffee durch war, brachte ich ihnen die Kanne, und gleich darauf die Tassen.  
Seph sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, und scannte mich regelrecht, während ich immer noch mit Blick nach unten wieder aus dem Esszimmer verschwand, dieses mal allerdings in mein Zimmer um meine Schulbücher zu holen, und sie in meine Tasche zu stecken. Als ich gerade dabei war sie aus dem Fach meines Schreibtisches zu holen, bemerkte ich das meine Tür aufgemacht wurde.

Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich Seph wie er an der Tür gelehnt stand. Ich rollte nur kurz mit den Augen, und nahm noch schnelle mein Englisch Buch, dann schloss ich die Tasche und drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Er sah mich immer noch nur an. „Was? Willst du vielleicht ein Bild?" Ich wollte an ihm vorbei, als er sich vor mich stellte. „Du bist also wirklich Jan?" Ich seufzte nur, und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Lass mich durch, habe noch was zu erledigen." Damit schob ich ihn zur Seite und ging die Treppe runter.  
Auf halber Strecke blieb ich dann stehen, und drehte mich freudestrahlend um. „Du weist schon, das ab jetzt der Vertrag null und nichtig ist. Immerhin wurde er mit dem Namen Katsu Masaru, und nicht Jenni Sievers unterschrieben." Ich zwinkerte ihm nochmal kurz zu, und ging dann wieder zurück ins Esszimmer. Seph kam gleich nach.

„So, jetzt hört mal gut zu." Ich sah alle drei an, die ihre Blicke auf mich richteten. „Ich muss jetzt zur Schule. Ich will das ihr das Haus nicht verlasst. Verstanden?" „Wir sollen hier warten? Und wie lange? Ich rechnete kurz die Stunden aus. „Ungefähr 7 ½ Stunden, dann müsste ich eigentlich wieder hier sein." Als ich das sagte sah mich Zack nur mit weiten offenen Augen an.  
„Wir kommen mit." „Ihr bleibt hier. Und das gilt vor allen für dich Seph!" Er kam auf mich zu und sah mich überreizt an. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht das ich hier solange rumsitze!" „Von mir aus kannst du es dir auch auf dem Hof in der Hollywoodschaukel gemütlich machen. Hauptsache ihr verlasst nicht das Grundstück!"

Wir knurrten uns gegenseitig an, bis Zack dazwischen sprach. „Jep, dies ist unser Jan, der einzige der sich traut so mit ihm zu reden." Ich schaute lächelnd zum schwarzhaarigen. „Tja, Angewohnheiten kann man eben schwer ablegen. Also, wie gesagt ihr bleibt hier. Könnt von mir aus Fernseher gucken, oder euch ein Buch nehmen, genug stehen ja hier rum." ‚Dank meiner Mutter.'  
Ich ging damit aus dem Esszimmer Richtung Flur.

Kapitel 98:

„Jan!" Ich drehte mich um. „Was ist denn?" ‚Wow wow, stop. Jetzt reagiere ich auch noch auf den Namen.' Ich schaute Seph wütend an. „Jenni! Hier Jenni!" Er sah mich nun Lächelnd an, was mich zum stutzen brachte. „Du hast doch etwas vor, oder?" Er kam auf mich zu und legte seine arme um meine Hüfte. „Egal, ob Jan, oder Jenni, du gehörst immer noch mir."  
Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das hättest du wohl gern?! Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür. Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen, sonst könnt ihr bis Sonnenuntergang auf mich warten."

Ich wollte mich von ihm losreißen, was er leider nicht zuließ. „Ich will mitkommen, und sehen wie meine zukünftige Lebt." Ich sah ihn erschrocken ins Gesicht. „Was?" „Erinnere dich an unser Gespräch." „Aber, aber das war doch nur gelabere." Er lächelte mich weiter an, woraufhin ich nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Du kannst nicht mit, ich meine du würdest nicht mal als 18 Jähriger durchgelassen, wie willst du dann in die 12. Klasse?" „Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen." ‚Nein, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen.'  
„Ok, aber, das Schwert bleibt hier, und du brauchst andere Klamotten, sonst bist du gleich Tod." Er schaute mich irritiert an, woraufhin ich nur abwinkte. Ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr, es sei denn ich würde laufen.

Ich seufzte, und rannte die Treppe schnell nach oben, dann flitzte ich gleich wieder runter, schnappte mir Sephs Arm und zog ihn ins Bad. „Ausziehen!" Er sah mich erschrocken an. „Was ist nun? Ich habe keine Zeit!" Er machte was ich sagte. Ich gab ihm danach ein paar Sachen von meinem Vater. Eine schwarze Stoffhose, und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, was Besseres konnte ich in der schnelle nicht raussuchen, außerdem war es das einzige was ihn einigermaßen passen konnte.

Als er fertig war, schaute ich ihn noch einmal genau an, wenigstens konnte er jetzt als normaler Mensch durchgehen, wenn man ihm noch ne Sonnenbrille und einen Hut verpasst, dafür hatte ich nur leider keine Zeit.  
Ich kam mit ihm wieder aus dem Bad, und verabschiedete mich noch schnell von den anderen beiden, die uns nun eifersüchtig hinterher sahen. Ich schnappte Sephs Arm und zog ihn aus der Haustür. Als wir auf der Straße standen schaute er sich erst einmal um, während ich die Tür zuschloss. ‚Sicher ist Sicher.' damit drehte ich mich um, rollte kurz mit den Augen, und schnappte ihm an Arm, dann lief ich los.

Ich musste richtig Gas geben um es noch zu schaffen. Jetzt merkte ich ebenfalls, dass dies wieder ein anderer Körper war, vor allem hätte ich kein so kurzes Kleid tragen sollen. „Verdammt, ich hasse laufen!!" „Machst du dies jeden Morgen?" „Nur wenn Wesen aus einer anderen Welt bei mir auftauchen." Ich rannte einfach weiter ohne ihn zu beachten, mehr dafür Sorge tragen, das mir nicht etwas zu weit nach oben rutschte.

Als ich durch die halbe Stadt lief, bemerkte ich schon ziemlich viele Blicke auf uns gerichtet, und konnte mir genau denken wem die galten. Ok, ich würde auch schauen wenn ein Mann mit solch langen Haaren, und dann noch solch einer Farbe durch die Stadt liefe, und dann auch noch so gut gebaut. Oh man, ich glaube ich muss hier wirklich aufpassen nicht von irgendwelchen Weibern die Augen ausgekratzt zu bekommen.

Als wir endlich 12 Minuten später ankamen, war ich absolut alle, während er nicht mal schneller Atmete. Jedenfalls hatte es noch nicht geklingelt, das hieß ich konnte mich wenigstens beim reingehen akklimatisieren. Ich ging also durch das Schultor, auf den Hof, und sah auch gleich sämtliche Blicke auf meinen Begleiter gerichtet, und wünschte mich schnellst möglich nach China. Ich legte einen Schritt zu, dabei den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Seph schaute die anderen ebenfalls an, allerdings mit dem selben gefühlslosen Ausdruck wie sonst auch immer. ‚Das kann was werden.'

Ich ging ins Hauptgebäude, dicht von ihm gefolgt, und von Blicken bombardiert. Und das schlimmste, der nächste Klassenraum liegt in der 3 Etage, das heißt ich muss einmal quer durch Gebäude, und dann 3 Treppen mit dem hoch.

Nachdem ich dies auch überlebt hatte, schaute ich kurz zurück, und konnte sehen wie sich eine ganze Menge unten versammelte, und uns hinter her sah. Ich schluckte nur kurz, und ging dann weiter. „Da hast du mir was schönes eingebrockt." Er sah mich fragend an.  
„Ab jetzt werden mich bestimmt alle fragen warum ich mit dir in die Schule kam." „Dann sagst du ihnen einfach das du mir zeigen wolltest wie dein Tag aussieht. Ist doch nichts dabei." ‚Nichts dabei? Der hat gut reden, er muss ja auch nicht erklären warum er mit dem Typen rumläuft der aussieht wie Sephiroth, nein, bitte entschuldige. Der Sephiroth ist!' Ich wurde in Gedanken immer wütender.

Dann kamen wir endlich zum Raum, in den wir rein gingen. Hier gab es 20 Tische und 40 Stühle. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz ganz hinten ans Fenster, und Seph sich gleich neben mich. Nun hatte ich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse, deren Kinnladen bereits den Boden wischten. Man konnte schon richtig schön ihr Getuschel hören.  
„12 Jahre versucht nie Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." Er sah mich verwirrt an, wobei ich nur den Kopf schüttelte. Ich holte meine Englisch Sachen raus, den dies war das erste Fach. Nun musste ich mir auch ausdenken was ich zu ihm sage, oder sollte ich es mit der Wahrheit versuchen?

Kapitel 99:

Jedenfalls kam schon unsere Lehrerin Frau Schräber rein. Wie wir es leider gewohnt sind, standen wir alle auf, wobei Seph mich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah. Dann folgte die morgendliche Begrüßung, wie ich es hasse! Dann setzten wir uns wieder, wobei ich mit den Augen rollte. „Musst du das immer machen?" Ich schaute ihn nur an. „Good Morning class." Als sie anfing englisch zu sprechen schaute Seph sie entsetz an, und fragte mich dann ob sie irgendeine Macke hätte, was natürlich unsere Lehrerin mitbekam.

„Who are you?" Er schaute sie fragen an, woraufhin sie ihn mahnend ansah. ‚Das kann heiter werden.' „He is an observer" War das einzige was mir gerade einfiel, ob es richtig war oder nicht wusste ich nicht, da ich ne absolute Niete in Englisch bin. „And what?" „What?" Sie schaute mich nun mahnend an. „My performance." Sie sah mich immer noch komisch an, nickte dann aber und ging zurück. Für den Moment konnte ich durchatmen. Hatte nun allerdings wieder die Blicke von allen, einschließlich Sephs auf mich richten. „Was hast du gesagt?" „Hä? Keine Ahnung, irgendetwas."

Ich versuchte die Stunde so gut wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Wurde aber ständig von ihr aufgerufen um irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten, deren Bedeutung ich nicht mal wusste, weswegen ich irgendetwas vor mich hin erzählte.

Nach dem sie Stunde endlich vorbei war, freute ich mich richtig. „Da ist mir Waffenkunde um einiges lieber." „Mir auch." Ich sah ihn an, und bemerkte das er sich ständig Notizen gemacht hat. „Was hast du dir denn aufgeschrieben?" „Nur ein paar Wörter die du vor dich hin sagtest." Als ich ihn über die Schulter sah wollte ich ihm den Zettel gleich aus der Hand reißen. „Das sind keine Alltagswörter, die brauchen dich nicht zu interessieren!" „Ich weiß, dies hatte ich schon an deiner Betonung vernommen, weswegen ich sie mir aufschrieb und nachgeschlagen habe, dann weiß ich wenigstens was du so zu mir sagst." Ich hätte dieses beschießen Wörterbuch in fetzten reißen können.

Nachdem Frau Schräber den Raum verließ drehten sich gleich alle zu uns um, und versammelten sich um unseren Tisch, woraufhin ich eigentlich nur weg rutschen wollte, aber von einigen aufgehalten wurde. Der Rest bedrängte Seph mit etlichen Fragen. Wo er herkommt, wie er heißt, was er hier macht, und warum er mit mir hier sei. Ich hätte denen allen bei dieser Frage an die Gurgel springen können, was interessiert die denn das.  
Allerdings wurde ich von einem kleinen Rest nun von ihm weg gedrängt, und selbst ausgequetscht. „Sag mal Jenni, wie heißt den der heiß Typ bei dir?" „Nun sag doch schon." „Gib mir gefälligst seine Nummer." „Mir auch." ‚Oh man, wie ich diese Weiber hasse. Nur schönes Aussehen, heiße Typen und Geld im Auge, und nichts in der Birne.'  
Ich hasse solche Mädels, die können einen echt auf die Nerven gehen. „Der kann doch mit dir gar nichts anfangen." „Stimmt. Die ist doch so zurückhaltend das es weh tut." ‚Warum ich mich nur vor euch zurück ziehe?'

Mir wurden diese Fragen zu dämlich, weswegen ich sie alle samt anknurrte, und sie von mir quietschend reis aus nahmen. Ich konnte bei dem anblick nur lächeln, und dann wollen sie etwas von Seph? Die würden bei dem doch am ersten Tag Tod umfallen, wenn sie schon vor mir fliehen.

Ich ging nun auf die Truppe zu die um ihm drum stand. Ich wollte zwar immer zu ihm durch, aber leider haben die hier alle kein gutes Benehmen. Aber dies war auch nicht mehr wichtig, da es Seph nämlich selbst zu blöde wurde, er aufstand, und allen einen schönen mörderischen Blick schenkte, woraufhin sie gleich wie kleine Kinder zurück zu ihren Mamis liefen. Ich lächelte ihn an und bat ihn mit mir zu kommen, was er auch tat.

Ich ging mit ihm in einen leeren Raum, der etwa 5 Klassen weiter war, hier beginnt der Unterricht meist erst ab Mittag. Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns, da schon wieder ziemlich viele draußen vor der Tür standen, und etwas von ihm wollten.

„Bitte setz dich." Ich setzte mich selbst auch auf einen der Plätze, wobei er sich mir gegenüber hinsetzte. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, und sah ihn dann in die Augen. „Es gibt bei uns ein Spiel, es heißt Final Fantasy VII." Er schaute mich interessiert an, was vielleicht an meiner Betonung lag. „Jedenfalls gibt es in diesem besagtem Spiel eine Figur, die, ja……" Ich wusste nicht so ganz wie ich das sagen sollte. „Eine Figur die, was?" Er sah mich nun neugierig an. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und hoffte das er nicht ausflippt. „Die genauso aussieht wie du, und ebenfalls Sephiroth heißt." Ich versuchte es erst einmal so, bevor ich sage das seine Welt überhaupt nur ein Spiel bei uns sei.

Er sah mich ungläubig an. „Ok, kurz gesagt. Die Welt in der ihr lebt, die für euch die reale ist, ist für uns hier nichts weiter als eine Welt von Final Fantasy, was so ziemlich jeder kennt, und dadurch auch den Charakter Sephiroth, und sie ihn natürlich alle Cool finden, allerdings wie man eben gesehen hat auch angst haben." Nun hoffte ich das er nicht ganz so dermaßen ausflippen wird.


	8. Kapitel 100 bis 109

Kapitel 100:

„Was hast du eben gesagt?" „Für uns ist Gaia nichts weiter als eine Final Fantasy Welt." „Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Ich sah ihn traurig an, während er hauptsächlich resignierte. „Es war mir von vornerein klar das du mir nicht glauben wirst." Ich holte aus meiner Tasche mein Handy raus, und wählte die Funktion Video abspielen, dann ging ich um den Tisch herum. Ich hockte mich vor ihn, und sah ihn in die Augen. Ein kleines Künstliches Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. „Bitte versprich mir etwas." Jetzt sah er mich fragend an. „Wenn, dann mach es bitte kurz und schmerzlos." Er wusste zwar nicht ganz was ich meine, ich gab ihm aber mein Handy währen dich aufstand, und drückte auf Play.

Ich hatte vor Ewigkeiten einfach mit meinem Handy die Anfangsszene von Advent Children aufgenommen, also die Szene wo er im Feuer stand, und gerade ein Vortrag gehalten wurde wie es zu dem Geostigma kam. Allerdings hatte ich es hier auf Lautlos, wollte nun nicht unbedingt das er dies hört.

Als er es sich ansah war allerdings keine von den erwarteten Reaktionen bei ihm zu sehen. Er blieb ziemlich gelassen, oder besser gesagt er schaute es sich immer wieder an. So langsam musste ich jedenfalls wieder zurück, da gleich Physik anfängt, und ich immerhin noch den Raum wechseln muss. Ich ging auf ihn zu, und nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand, während er mich ansah. „Es tut mir leid." Ich senkte kurz mein Haupt und sah ihn dann weiterhin desolat an. Als er immer noch keine Reaktion von sich gab, drehte ich mich um, und wollte ihn alleine lassen, wie gesagt, bis Mittag ist dieser Raum leer, da kann er sich so einiges durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Ich wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als er mich von hinten festhielt. Eigentlich hatte ich dem Moment mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen, weswegen ich die Augen schloss. „Bitte, kurz und schmerzlos." Ich bat ihn noch mit einem Flüstern, und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf. „Es tut mir leid." „Hä?" Jetzt wunderte ich mich aber dachte ich habe mich verhört. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich ran. „S…Seph?" „Ich kenne mich selbst sehr gut, und weis das ich etwas schrecklich getan habe, bei diesem Blick den ich dort draufhatte, und ich kann mir auch vorstellen das du dies weist." „Ja, und?" „Und dennoch bist du vor mir nicht zurückgeschreckt. Ich hätte dir gleich glauben sollen." Ich lehnte mich an ihn, aber hauptsächlich um den Schock zu verdauen. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Wenn ich das wüsste." Ich setzte mich wieder hin, die nächste Stunde kann ruhig warten, sollen sie mich doch Nachsitzen lassen, das hier ist jetzt wichtiger.

Er setzte sich mir wieder gegenüber. „Als erstes muss ich euch ein paar Dinge von dieser Welt erklären, z.B. das man hier nicht mit Waffen durch die Gegend läuft." „Und was ist wenn man angegriffen wird?" Jetzt musste ich lachen woraufhin er mich stutzig ansah. „Glaube mir, solange du keine Waffe bei dir hast wirst du auch nicht angegriffen……Natürlich sind verrückte Weiber und so mansch andere Leute ausgeschlossen, aber mit denen wirst du auch ohne Masamune fertig, da reicht schon ein Blick von dir." Er nickte mir zu. „Dann nehm ich auch an, das ich mich deswegen anders Kleiden sollte." „Genau. Hier ist es nicht gerade normal mit Schulterschutz rumzulaufen." „Aber ansonsten?" „Deine Sachen sind viel zu auffällig…. sie sind zwar sexy, aber auffallend." Nun sah er mich erstaunt an. „Das letzte habe ich laut gesagt, oder?" Ich hätte mir eine Ohrfeigen können. Jedenfalls machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ich werde mich dieser Welt anpassen, bis wir einen Weg zurück finden." „Ja, mal sehen wie lange das dauert."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas das ich deiner Meinung nach beachten sollte?" „Naja, also wenigstens versuchen nicht auf Sephiroths Namen zu hören, und jemanden umbringen, ansonsten kann es passieren dass man dich sonst wo hin verfrachtete….obwohl ich dann mehr Mitleid mit unseren Soldaten oder Polizisten hätte." „Und wie soll ich mich hier Nennen?" Ich schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Wolltest du nicht vielleicht schon immer mal einen anderen Namen haben?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen. Bald fing ich dann an ein paar Namen zu nennen. „Steven……Sven…….Sascha……Max……" Mir fielen irgendwelche ein, die ich einfach vor mich hin sagte. „Paul…..Harry……Andrew……Andreas…Angelus….." „Ok, es reicht, sagen wir einfach der nächste der dir einfällt, sonst sitzen wir morgen noch hier." Na toll, jetzt musste ich mir einen guten überlegen. „Genau, wie wäre es mit Seth, klingt genauso wie Seph, und wenn dich jemand so anspricht, kannst du sagen du hättest dich verhört." Er schaute zwar skeptisch, nahm in dann aber an. ‚Und ein wenig Rache für meinen blöden Namen dort kann ich mir auch leisten.' Ich lächelte.

„Ok, dann währe das auch geklärt. Das letzte sind nur noch deine Haare." Jetzt sah er mich erschrocken an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde sie dir sicher nicht abschneiden, ach ja, halt dich von meinem kleinen Bruder fern wenn er etwas isst, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ansonsten fällt mir nur auf die schnelle ein, das du sagst du seist ein…. Ein Fan von dir selbst, und da du der Figur schon immer ähnlich gesehen hast, hast du dir deine Haare verlängern und färben lassen. Ist zwar ne blöde ausrede, aber was anderes fällt mir jetzt nicht ein." Nachdem er einmal tief durchatmete, nickte er ebenfalls. „Gut, na dann würde ich mal sagen, auf ins Gefecht." Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach so Seth, dein Charakter kannst du lassen wie er ist, oder besser gesagt solltest du so lassen wie er ist. Also, bereit?" Er stand auf und kam lächelnd auf mich zu, und schloss mich nochmal in seine Arme. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, und wir wieder bei uns sind, dann werde ich dich für alles auf meine Art und Weise leiden lassen." „Das war ja klar. Also bin ich hier wohl auch noch der Diener?" „Immer noch mein Eigentum, egal in welcher Welt." Ich seufzte kurz, und befreite mich aus der Umarmung, danach öffnete ich die Tür.

Kapitel 101:

Zum Glück hatte es vor einigen Minuten schon zur nächsten Stunde geläutet, so waren wenigstens keine Leute mehr auf dem Gang. Jetzt musste ich allerdings meine Schulsachen noch aus dem anderen Raum holen.

Ich ging also rein, während Seph vor der Tür auf mich wartete. Ich ließ mir meine Sachen von dem Mädchen geben, das auf dem Platz saß. Als ich wieder rausgehen wollte bekam ich von dem momentan unterrichtenden Lehrer etwas zu hören. „Junge Dame, wenn sie meinen Unterricht schon stören, dann können sie mir sicherlich auch eine Frage beantworten." Ich blieb fast vor der Tür stehen, und sah Seph an. „Wie lange benötigt das Licht von der Sonne bis zur Erde." „8 Minuten und 19 Sekunden, oder 499 Sekunden." Damit verschwand ich aus dem Raum uns schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich musste nun runter ins Erdgeschoss. „Woher wusstest du dies?" Seph schaute mich interessiert an. „Hab ein fabel für Astronomie, außerdem kann ich mir Zahlen verdammt gut merken." Damit war die Unterhaltung für mich beendet. Als ich vor dem Physikraum stand, schaute ich noch mal kurz zu Seph. „Du kannst auch gerne wieder zu mir nach Hause gehen, den Weg hast du dir ja bestimmt gemerkt." Er lächelte mich nur an. „Warum sollte ich? Ist auch mal entspannend sich anderen Lehrstoff anzueignen als nur Waffen- und Kampf-Techniken." „Ah ja." Ich wusste zwar nicht was an Physik so interessant sein sollte, aber ist seine Sache. „Dann noch eins, versuche mich bitte nicht als einen Diener, oder von mir aus dein Eigentum zu bezeichnen." Ich öffnete die Tür, und konnte mir auch gleich eine Predigt von unserem ach so lieben Herrn Wullke anhören, wer ihn noch kennt weis auch was gleich passiert.

„Das ist ja auch schön das sie sich jetzt schon hier einfinden Fräulein Sievers, das bedeutet…" Er schaute auf seine Uhr und fing an zu Rechnen. „8550 Wörter nach der letzten Stunde, zum selben Thema wie gestern, nur dieses mal ohne Textwiederholung" Ich setzte mich schluchzend auf meinen Platz. Seph wollte sich neben mich setzten. „Und sie sind?" Er schaute nach vorn zu unserem Lehrer.  
Herr Wullke, hatte kurzes Graues Haar, und trug eine Brille. Er war ein etwas schmächtiger Mann, allerdings sollte man sich dennoch nicht mit ihm anlegen, wie man sieht muss man dann sehr viel Handarbeiten leisten, und der konnte das durchsetzten, auch wenn es heißt eine Note tiefer, durch Mündliche Noten, oder verdammt schwere Themen bei wichtigen Prüfungen.

Seph schaute ihn gleichgültig an, und setzte sich dann ohne eine Antwort neben mich. „Ich habe sie etwas gefragt! Wer sind sie, und was machen sie hier?" Er kam auf ihn zu, und blieb vor ihm stehen, während ich mein Buch rausholte, und es vor mich aufschlug, um nicht zu sehen, und auch um nicht gesehen zu werden, bei all den Blicken.

„Wenn sie mir nicht auf der Stelle eine Antwort geben, muss ich sie bitten den Raum zu verlassen." ‚Och bitte, machen sie es doch nicht noch schlimmer, ich habe schon genug Probleme mit ihm, machen sie ihn nicht noch wütender.' Ich konnte nur seufzen. „Mein Name ist Seth, und ich bin hier, weil ich auf sie aufpasse." Ok, ich bin Tod, die Geschichte ist hier zu Ende!

Ich könnte ihn erwürgen. ‚Auf mich aufpassen? Weiß der eigentlich wie das hier klingt? Als wenn ich einen Babysitter bräuchte.' „Na ja, da haben sie sich etwas vor genommen." ‚Wa, der glaubt ihm auch noch? Haben jetzt alle hier ne Macke?' Ich schaute über mein Buch hinweg, und sah wie Herr Wullke wieder nach vorne ging. „Das wirst du mir büßen." „Ich sagte nur die Wahrheit." Jetzt lächelte er auch noch.

In der gesamten Stunde ist nichts weiter passiert, bis auf das wir etliche Formeln durchgegangen sind, und Seph sehr interessiert gewesen zu sein schien, was die Elektromagnetische Schwingungen und Wellen anging, was ich allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Jedenfalls fragte er Herrn Wullke unaufhörlich etwas, was er genauer wissen wollte. Bald war zwischen denen auch noch eine Wissenschaftliche Unterhaltung ausgebrochen, wobei ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

Nachdem die Doppelstunde mit Pause, in denen die beiden sich weiterhin über das Thema unterhielten, verstrichen war, machte ich mich auf zu Musik, wenigstens hier hatte man dann seine Ruhe. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch die Zimmernummer zu erfahren, wo ich mich nachher einzufinden habe.  
Aber dieses mal war mir das Glück doch tatsächlich hold, denn Seph konnte ihn davon überzeugen das er an der Verspätung schuld war, was ja auch stimmt! Und so brauchte ich dann nicht den blöden Aufsatz schreiben. Als wir aus den Raum rausgingen, standen schon wieder etliche Schüler rum, die ihn wieder belagerten und Fragen stellten. Er knurrte einmal, und sie schreckten zurück, auch hier konnte ich mir nur eines denken. ‚Was für Schlappschwänze. Wissen ganz genau das Seph eigentlich ne Fiktive Figur ist, und haben angst vor ihm.' Ich ging Kopfschüttelnd meinen Weg zum Musikraum im 1. Stock.

Die restlichen Stunden liefen alle ohne Probleme ab, mussten zwar wieder etlichen Leuten ausweichen, aber sie hielten sich wenigstens von mir zurück.  
Nachdem nun Deutsch, die letzte Stunde, vorbei war, machte ich mich mit ihm wieder auf den Heimweg, und hoffte und bettete, das unser Haus noch steht, und keiner meiner Eltern, oder mein Bruder früher als ich nach Hause kamen.

Kapitel 102:

„Ich fasse es nicht." Ich stand erleichtert vor dem Haus. „Na Gott sei Dank, jetzt wollen wir noch hoffen das es drinnen genauso aussieht." Ich ging mit meinem Anhängsel rein, und  
betete bei jedem Schritt das nichts schlimmes vorgefallen ist. Auf dem Hof waren die beiden jedenfalls nicht, also reingehen.

Ich legte meine Sachen erst mal auf die Treppe und ging ins Esszimmer. Keiner da. ‚Ok, was solls.' dachte ich mir, ich ging also in die Stube, Seph hatte sich erst mal an den Esstisch gesetzt. Als ich rein ging, ebenfalls keiner da. So langsam fang ich an mir Gedanken zu machen. Als ich aus der Stube raus ging, hörte ich wie jemand die Treppe runter kam, weswegen ich hin ging.

„Alex, du bist schon da?" „Na ich hatte heute doch nur bis einse, schon vergessen?" ‚Der hat es gut.' „Weist du wo die beiden anderen von heute morgen sind?" „Du meinst Vincent und Zack? Die sind oben in deinem Zimmer." Da war ich erst mal erleichtert. „Ich habe sie vor deinem PC gesetzt." „WAS??? Der ist doch Passwortgeschützt!" „Ja, aber du hattest es mir doch mal für Notfälle verraten." „Das ist doch aber keiner!"  
Ich rannte die Treppe rauf in mein Zimmer, und sah die beiden tatsächlich vor meinem Rechner sitzen. ‚Oh bitte, lass sie nicht den Ordner für meine Bilder aufgemacht haben.' Ich ging auf die beiden zu.

„Na, endlich wieder da?" Ich lächelte sie an. „Ja, wir sind grade wiedergekommen. Was macht ihr denn dort schönes?" „Uns informieren." Ich schaute Vinc fragend an. „Über was denn?" Ich stand nun zwischen den beiden, und hockte mich hin. „Über deine Welt, damit wir uns hier zurecht finden." „Na dann geht es ja." „Wieso?" „Hä? Ach nichts, vergesst es."

Ich schaute nun auch auf den Bildschirm, sie hatten gerade eine Seite über die hiesigen Tiere geöffnet. „Ich kann euch gleich sagen, das es bei uns keine Monster gibt." Sie schauten mich fragend an. „Oh man, bei uns gibt es keine Tiere außerhalb der Stadt, die einen angreifen." ‚Ein paar verrückte mal ausgenommen.' Ich stand wieder auf. „Habt ihr beide denn schon was gegessen?" „Bis jetzt nicht." „Ok, dann mache ich uns mal schnell etwas. Wie ihr den Computer ausschaltet wist ihr?" „Ja."

Ich ging wieder runter in die Küche, und sah auch gleich Alex bei Seph sitzen, der ihn vollquatschte, während Seph nur absolut desinteressiert im gegenüber sitzt. Ich musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln, jetzt hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. „Ich mache uns Spagetti, mit Tomatensoße oder Bolognese?" „Tomatensoße!"

Ich entschied mich für etwas das sehr schnell geht, also setzte ich Wasser auf, und holte schon mal die Spagetti raus, danach noch Ketchup, um daraus die Soße zu machen. „Endlich wieder normales Essen." Ich fing richtig an zu schwärmen während ich alles vorbereitete. „Sag mal Alex, weist du wann Mam und Dad heute nach Hause kommen?" „Sie wollten noch einkaufen, also ich denke mal so gegen 17, 18Uhr" Also hatte ich noch zeit mir etwas auszudenken.

Während ich nun das Essen vorbereitete, kamen auch schon die beiden anderen runter und setzten sich ebenfalls an den Esstisch. Zack fing gleich an Seph mit Fragen zu bombardieren, der nun schon anfing etwas gereizt zu wirken. „Alex, würdest du bitte den Tisch decken?" Er kam zu mir. „Für die drei auch?" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ja, für die drei auch." „Was machen die eigentlich hier?" ‚Die frage musste ja kommen.' ich überlegte kurz. „Austauschschüler." „Woher?" „Weit weg." Er schaute mich verwirrt an.  
„Brauch dich nicht zu interessieren." „Na ja, ich finde schon wenn sie einfach hier auftauchen und sagen sie leben mit dir zusammen." Ich schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Wer hat das gesagt?" „Na der große dort, der aussieht wie, dieser andere Kerl, auf dessen Namen ich nicht komme." Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. „Deck einfach den Tisch."  
Er machte was ich sagte, und stellte 5 Teller und 5-mal Besteck hin, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz. Nach kurzer Zeit schreckte ich noch schnell die Spagetti ab, und stellte sie auf den Tisch, dann noch schnell die Soße, und für mich geriebenen Käse.

„So, na dann guten Appetit." Die drei schauten mein Essen etwas komisch an, während Alex sich schon etwas nahm. Ich schnappte mir einfach Vinc Teller, und tat ihn auf, danach Zack, und zum Schluss noch Seph, dann tat ich mir etwas auf. „Lasst es euch schmecken." „Danke." Kam es dann noch von meinem kleinen.  
Nach dem ich und Alex anfingen zu essen, trauten sich auch die anderen es zu probieren. ‚Jetzt wisst ihr mal wie es mir ging bei euren komischen Sachen, wo man nie wusste was es ist.' Schadenfreude ist die beste Freude sage ich dazu nur.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, räumte ich das dreckige Geschirr noch schnell in die Spülmaschine. „Hast du keine Hausaufgaben auf?" „Nicht so viele." „Dann mach sie dennoch schon mal." „Ach wieso denn? Ich will mich noch mit den dreien unterhalten." Ich ging auf den kleinen zu, und sah ihn mit einem strafenden Blick an, woraufhin er sich gleich in sein Zimmer macht. Er weis nämlich ganz genau, das ich sonst nicht nochmal über seine Lösungen drüber schaue. Ich setzte mich schließlich wieder auf meinem Platz. Seph saß mir genau gegenüber, wobei Zack rechts neben ihm saß, und Vinc neben mir.  
„Also dann." Ich schaute in die Runde, denn jetzt musste ich den dreien genau das gleiche sagen wie Seph.

Kapitel 103:

„Als erstes muss ich euch bitten mir genau zu zuhören, und wenn es geht ruhe zu bewahren." Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, während mich alle beiden gespannt ansahen, Seph wusste ja was gleich kommen wird. „Also, wo soll ich am besten anfangen, es ist so….." „Wir sind in einer Art anderen Dimension, wo unsere Welt als nicht real angesehen wird, und man uns kennt durch ein gewisses Spiel namens Final Fantasy." ‚Ich hasse dich Sephiroth.'

„Das wussten wir bereits." Ich sah entsetzt zu meiner Rechten. „Ihr wisst es?" Zack stand lächelnd auf, und holte eine mir sehr bekannte DVD. „Ich dumme Kuh hab die hier liegen lassen." Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „und dann bleibt ihr so ruhig?" „Ändern können wir eh nichts dran."  
„Habt ihr sie euch angesehen?" „Nein, aber dein kleiner Bruder hat uns von dem Spiel und dem Film berichtet, nachdem er sagte das Sephiroth dem Bösewicht aus dem Film verdammt ähnlich sieht." „Bösewicht?" Ich schaute zu ihm. „Mach dir keine Gedanken drüber." Er sah mich fragend an. „Na gut, wenn dies geklärt ist. Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen?" „ja." Ich sah zu Zack. „Wie kommen wir wieder zurück." „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie es sein kann das ihr hier seit. Heute Morgen als ich aufstand, dachte ich es sei nur geträumt. Und außerdem find eich es total unfair, das ihr hier genauso ausseht wie dort."  
Jetzt fing ich an zu schmollen, während Vinc lächelte und mich wieder zu sich zog.  
„Wir wissen nicht wie wir her kamen, und warum wir hier sind, aber wir werden unsere Bestes tun um dir nicht zur Last zu fallen." Ich sah ihn in die Augen. „Du fehlst mir doch nicht zur Last." Wieder ein knurren von der anderen Tischseite.

„Ok, also. Als nächstes müssen wir erst mal ein paar Sachen klären, und zwar zu aller erst, was ich auch schon zu Seph sagte. Bitte lauft ohne Waffen rum. Bei uns gibt es keine gefährlichen Wesen, solange ihr ohne sie rumlauft, und niemanden umbringt." „Außer verrückte Weiber und andere Gestalten." „Ja, außer die. Aber ich sagte schon das da ein Blick von dir reicht um sie zu verscheuchen, was du heute schon X-mal bewiesen hast." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Als nächstes bitte ich euch Seph nicht unbedingt mir richtigem Namen anzusprechen wenn wir an einem belebten Ort sind, sonst werden wir von dort nicht so schnell weg kommen. „Und wie sollen wir Seph sonst nennen?" „Seth!" „Seth? Ist ja ulkig." Zack musste kichern während Seph ihn anknurrte, und er daraufhin ganz ruhig wurde.

„Brauchen wir auch andere Namen?" Jetzt sah ich wieder Vinc an. „Naja, ich glaube es würde reichen dich nur Vinc zu nennen, und nicht unbedingt Valentine, verstanden…Seth." Ich sah ihn wieder an, woraufhin er gar nicht reagierte. „Und ich?" „Fair?" Ich schaute zu Seph. „Eigentlich nicht schlecht." „Wie?" „Na deinen Nachnamen kennen zwar auch viele, aber dennoch wirst du nie damit in Verbindung gebracht wenn man nur ihn sagt." „Dann hätten wir dies auch geklärt. Also Sephiroth ab jetzt Seth, Zack ist Fair, und ich bleib Vinc." „Das ist ungerecht." „Nun reg dich nicht auf Zack, ich hatte einen vollkommen anderen Namen und musste damit leben." „Dann kommt jetzt noch wie ich meine Eltern klar mache das drei verschiedene Typen bei mir sind. Also zu Alex hatte ich vorhin gesagt das ihr Austauschschüler seit, aber aus welchem Land kann ich einfach nicht sagen." Ich musste kurz überlegen, aus welchen Land könnten diese drei kommen die so aussehen……

„Japan! Ihr seit aus Japan, und ich hatte vor einem Jahr an so einem Projekt teilgenommen, nur haben die beiden es seit dem wieder vergessen, da es so lange dauerte, und ich nicht mehr darüber sprach, und auch vergessen hatte ihnen bescheid zu geben." Ich schaute sie freudestrahlend an. „Ich frage mich nu wie du immer auf solche Ideen kommst." „Nun versau mir nicht meine gute Laune Seth." „Ich dachte nur in belebten Zonen." „Ach, ich will ihn nur ein wenig ärgern."

Nachdem wir dies alles geklärt hatten, musste ich erst einmal ein wenig Ordnung machen, während ich die drei auf den Hof verbannte. Als ich fertig war kam ich auch raus. „So, eure Waffen?" „Haben wir in dein Zimmer gelegt." „in den Schrank?" „Genau." „Gut, dann können wir ja los."

Ich beschloss mit den dreien in ein Kleidungsgeschäft zu gehen, damit sie aus diesen doch sehr auffälligen Sachen rauskommen. Ich dachte da an ein normales Geschäft, in dem es nicht ganz so teuer ist, da ich nun mal nicht sehr gut bei Kasse bin. Als wir so durch die Stadt gingen sahen sie sich natürlich alles genau an. Ich bat sie damit zu warten bis wir sie umgekleidet haben, damit die Leute sie nicht ganz so extrem anschauen, wie sie es im Moment taten. Sie stimmten mir zu, und wir gingen nun etwas schneller zum Laden.

Kapitel 104:

Als wir hineingingen, sah uns die Verkäuferin etwas skeptisch an, kam dann aber mit einem Lächeln auf uns zu, und fragte ob sie uns helfen könne. Ich lehnt ab, und sagte das wir uns nur umschauen wollen, also schickte ich die drei auf Erkundungstour, und schaute ihnen dabei zu, immer um einen Überblick über meine Finanzen zu haben.

„komische Klamotten." „Finde ich auch. Gibt es hier nichts Vernünftiges in Schwarz?" „Jetzt begnüg dich mit dem was da ist." Seph schaute wieder knurrend zu den Hosen in seiner Größe, während Zack sich bei den Oberteilen festhielt.

Vinc hatte sich inzwischen in eine der Garderoben verzogen. ‚Wenigstens einer.' Ich ging zu ihm hin, und wartete davor. Als er rauskam begutachtete ich ihn, und musste sagen das es mir sehr gut gefiel was er sich aussuchte.  
Er hatte sich eine schwarze Cargohose und einen dunklen Kapuzenpullover ausgesucht, obwohl ich das für die Jahreszeit eigentlich zu warm fand, und ihm deswegen ein dunkles Kapuzenshirt gab. Sein Stirnband hatte ich mir auch geben lassen, waren zwar seine Haare nun etwas zerzaust, aber sah nicht schlecht aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Er zog sich wieder um, und wir nahmen für ihn 2-mal das gleiche mit.

Zack hatte sich eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd rausgesucht, dann nochmal eine schwarze Jeans, und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Nun fehlte nur noch Seph. Ich schickte die beiden schon mal zur Kasse, während ich mich zu ihm begab, und vor der Umkleide auf ihn wartete.

„Und was passendes gefunden?" „Weis nicht, gefällt mir nicht ganz." „lass mal sehen." Ich ging zu ihm rein, und schaute ihn fast sabbernd an. Er trug eine ganz normale blaue Jeanshose, und ein weißes Shirt dazu, aber es sah einfach fantastisch aus. „Ich hätte lieber was in schwarz." „Ich find es geil." Sagte ich träumerisch, woraufhin er mich ansah. Er zog mich zu sich und schaute mir lächelnd in die Augen. „Es gefällt dir?" „Ja." Brachte ich kurz, knapp, und mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als sonst raus. „Dann nehm ich es gerne." „Ok" Ich ließ ihn wieder alleine, und räusperte mich kurz. „Und als zweit Sachen?" „Dachte ich das gleiche nochmal, nur mit einem schwarzen Shirt." „Perfekt." Ich ging träumerisch zur Kasse, oder besser gesagt schlenderte mit einem schönen Lächeln.  
Als Seph nun auch zu uns kam, bezahlte ich schnell die Sachen, und sah dem Geld traurig hinterher.

„So, und wohin jetzt?" „Schuhe holen!" ich ging mit den dreien in den Schuhladen, dort holte sich Vinc schwarze Turnschuhe, genauso wie Seph, und Zack mal wieder ganz in Blau, naja, wer es mag.  
„Damit währe mein Taschengeld das ich mir für einen neuen Monitor gespart hatte erst mal futsch."

Ich fragte die Verkäuferin im Schuhladen auch gleich, ob sie ihre Toilette benutzen dürften, als sie ja sagte, schickte ich einen nach dem anderen rein, um sich die neuen Sachen anzuziehen, so konnte ich wenigstens mit denen durch die Straßen gehen.  
Als sie fertig waren ging ich mit ihnen durch die Stadt, und zeigte ihnen einiges bei uns, woran sie sich z.B. orientieren können, oder wo sie nicht unbedingt rein gehen sollten! Nachdem ich ihnen grob einige Sachen zeigte ging ich mit ihnen zurück, denn meine Eltern müssten bald zurück kommen, und denen muss ich dies erst mal erklären.

Auf dem Rückweg hatten wir weitaus weniger Blicke auf uns gerichtet, was mich sehr aufatmen ließ, immerhin sahen sie nun fast aus wie normale Menschen, bis auf den einen mit seinen doch sehr langen Haaren, naja, abschneiden kann ich die ja auch nicht.

„Bin wieder hier." Ich rannte gleich in die Küche zu meiner Mutter. „Mam, sag mal, kannst du dich noch an das damalige Schüleraustauschprojekt erinnern?" Ich schaute sie mit unschuldigen Kinderaugen an. „Wieso? Haben sie sich gemeldet?" „Hatte ich dir das gar nicht gesagt?" „Was denn?" „Oh, dann habe ich das wirklich vergessen? Ich doofe Kuh." „Was ist los?"

Ich zeigte auf den Flur, als sie rausschaute blieb sie schreckhaft stehen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst?" „Naja, ich hatte vor einem Monat erfahren das drei Austauschschüler aus Japan herkommen, aber anscheinend hatte ich vergessen es euch zu sagen." „Japan? Gleich 3?" Meine Mutter stand etwas unter Schock, was ich gut verstehen kann. „Wie denn?" „Na ich schätze mit dem Flieger, als hergelaufen sind sie sicher nicht." ‚Obwohl ich dies einem sehr gerne zugemutet hätte.' „Ja, aber gleich drei? Wieso nicht nur einer?" „Keine Ahnung." „Oh mein Gott."

Mam ging erst mal ins Esszimmer und setzte sich hin. „Ich kann sie ja nicht auf die Straße setzten, oder?" „Lass mich kurz mal nachdenken." Ich setzte mich neben sie, und schaute sie weiterhin mit großen Kinderaugen an. „Ok, also erst mal, können sie unsere Sprache?" „Sprechen sie perfekt." „Gut, und wie lange bleiben sie?" „Bis das Projekt vorbei ist." „Keine klare Antwort. „Ach Mami, ich hab dich lieb." Ich schaute sie mit einem kleinen Schmollmund an. „Ok ok, aber wo sollen die denn schlafen? Wir haben doch gar kein Gästezimmer." „Also ich überlasse ihnen gerne mein Sofa." „Für 3 Personen?" „Müssen sie sich eben aneinander kuscheln."

Sie stand auf und wollte zu den dreien gehen. „Oben auf dem Dachboden haben wir glaube ich noch ein Klappbett, das stelle ich in dein Zimmer, da können zwei drauf schlafen, einer bleibt dann unten." ‚Ich weiß auch genau welcher.' Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, während ich aufstand und zu den dreien ging, dann kam meine Mutter gleich hinterher und schaute sie fassungslos an. „Das sind ja gut aussehende Herren." „Jep, schön oder?"

Meine Mutter schüttelte kurz den Kopf, und stellte sich vor. „Schönen guten Tag, mein Name ist Anita Sievers, sie können mich aber ruhig Anita nennen." Sie reichten jeden einzelnen ihre Hand, wobei sie sich ebenfalls vorstellten, allerdings mit richtigem Namen.  
„Ok, jetzt muss ich dies nur noch deinem Vater klar machen." „Soll ich schon mal den Notarzt rufen" fragte ich aus spaß, was die drei allerdings nicht wussten, und uns ein wenig geschockt anschauten. „Keine Sorge, war nur spaß." Ich winkte noch mit der Hand ab, und ging mit meiner Mutter zu Papi.

Kapitel 105:

„Guten Abend Papi." Ich schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an, aber schon alleine nach dem Wort „Papi" hob er seine Augenbraue und sah mich fragend an, denn er weis ganz genau das ich immer etwas von ihm will, oder ausgefressen habe wenn ich es sage.

„Was hat sie dieses mal angestellt?" Richtete er sich gleich an meine Mutter. Wir erzählten ihm die gleiche Sache wie ich vorhin ihr. Er fing zwar an mich aus zu meckern, warum ich dies nicht gleich gesagt hatte als ich es erfahren hatte, aber ändern konnte er eh nichts mehr daran, also bekam ich lediglich eine Bergpredigt zu hören, die hatte sich allerdings gewaschen. Er wollte sich nun auch die drei „Gäste" anschauen. Die hatten sich mittlerweile ins Esszimmer gesetzt. Ich musste zugeben, das ich das Haus für 7 Personen eigentlich doch ziemlich klein finde.

Als er sie sah, zuckten ganz kurz seine Mundwinkel, er räusperte sich allerdings kurz, und ging auf sie zu um sich vorzustellen. Er gab ihnen ebenfalls die Hand, woraufhin sie aufstanden und sich auch vorstellten. „Guten Tag, Chris Sievers mein Name." Nachdem er dies sagte, und sich die drei vorstellten, ging er nochmal mit mir und meiner Mutter in die Stube.

„Wo schlafen die drei? Wir haben kein Gästezimmer." „Mam sagte, zwei bei mir, und einer auf meinem Sofa." „Zwei bei dir?" „Jep." Er räusperte sich noch mal ganz kurz. „DU HAST DOCH NE MACKE!!!!!" „Ach komm Schatz, so schlimm ist es auch nicht." „Nicht so schlimm? Du willst wirklich das diese….diese Männer bei meiner Tochter schlafen?" „Ich bin doch schon alt genug, ich kann mich gut beherrschen, die auch." „Du bist aber immer noch meine Tochter! Und ich lasse es ganz sicher nicht zu das diese drei dir den Kopf verdrehen!" Typisch mein Vater, immer schön auf seine Tochter aufpassen wollen. Ich seufzte nur. Meine Mutter schickte mich schon mal raus, um das Klappbett von oben zu holen, während sie meinen Vater beruhigt.

Ich ging also raus, und nahm mir noch Vinc mit, um mir zu helfen, allerdings kamen die anderen beiden auch hinterher. Ich schickte sie in mein Zimmer, und ging mit Vinc auf den Dachboden um das Bett zu holen. Wir stellten es dann genau neben meines auf, da dort der Gang am breitesten war. Danach holte ich noch schnell Bettwäsche, und bezog es. Eine schöne Blümchen Bettwäsche, immerhin wollte ich mir auch ein kleinen Spaß erlauben. Sie schauten zwar ziemlich skeptisch, aber dies war mir egal.

„So, jetzt die Zimmerverteilung, also Zack und Vinc hier, und Seph unten auf der Couch." „Find ich gut." „Vergiss es!" „Nun komm aber Seph, wir werden ihr schon nichts antun." Seph knurrte Zack nochmal zu, woraufhin ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. „Es ist hier nur Platz für 2 Personen, also muss nun einmal einer unten schlafen, und da ich kaum glaube das du mit einem von den beiden in einem Bett schlafen willst, musst du leider nach unten." ‚Oder das einer von den beiden mit dir in einem schlafen wollen.'  
„Vergiss es!" Der Kerl macht mich noch Wahnsinnig. „Und was schlägst du dann vor?" Er ging an uns vorbei in das Zimmer von meinem kleinen Bruder, der gerade fleißig am Computerspielen war. Er ging auf ihn zu, und blieb vor ihm stehen, dabei sein Blick genau auf ihn gerichtet. Der kleine fing an zu schlucken, was ich bemerkte, und mich strafend vor Seph stellte.

„Hier ist genügend Platz." „Wofür denn?" Der kleine sprach mich mit leiser und ängstlicher Stimme an, ich zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Das Bett wird hier aufgestellte." „Was? Aber das ist mein Zimmer!" Seph knurrte Alex kurz an, woraufhin er gleich zustimmte, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, und Seph daraufhin das Bett dort reinstellte. „Toll, jetzt hast du deinen Willen. Zufrieden?" Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett. Vinc und Zack wurden zusammen mit Alex nach unten verbannt.

Er kam mit einem Lächeln auf mich zu und legte sich in mein Bett, wobei ich ihn wütend ansah. Ich kann es nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden wenn jemand anderes in meinem Bett liegt, außer mir, selbst meine damaligen Freunde hatte ich dies verboten, und deswegen immer bei denen Übernachtet.  
„Ich werde hier schlafen." „Das ist mein Bett." Knurrte ich ihn an. „Ich weiß, deswegen ja." „Du hast sie ja nicht alle. Also Punkt eins, lasse ich niemanden außer mir hier schlafen! Und zweitens ist dies ein Ein-Mann-Bett, und kein Doppelbett! Also raus da!" Er lächelte mich wieder an, und zog mich dann zu sich runter.  
„Ich bleibe hier." „Das lass ich nicht zu!" „und wer will mich daran hindern?" ‚Mein Vater wird dich umbringen.' „Ich will nicht dass du hier schläfst!" „Du kannst machen was du willst, ich bekomme eh meinen Willen." Damit schien die Unterhaltung eigentlich schon verloren. „Du bist fies Seph, weist du das?" „Ich weis."

Nach etlichen Minuten, gab ich mich dann geschlagen, ändern konnte ich an seiner Entscheidung nichts mehr. Damit stand jetzt die Zimmerverteilung wie folgt vor. Zack und Vinc bei Alex mit im Zimmer, in einem externen Bett, während Seph bei mir in meinem kleinen mit schläft. Jetzt fragte ich mich nur was mein Vater dazu sagen wird, wenn er schon ausgerastet war, als zwei nur in einem externen Bett bei mir im Zimmer schlafen sollten.

Kapitel 106:

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte los lassen?" „Warum sollte ich." „Weil ich es will." „Das stört mich nicht." „Ach Seph, bitte." Er zog mich noch mehr zu sich runter und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. „Solange wir Zeit für uns haben, will ich sie auch nutzen." „Wir haben aber keine Zeit." Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, schaffte es aber mal wieder nicht.

„Dein Haar riecht gut." „Ja, Aprikose. Und jetzt lass mich los." „Was ist das?" „Eine Frucht." „Die du dir in die Haare machst?" Ich seufzte kurz. „Ja, weist du. Ich tu sie vorher in den Mixer, und schmiere sie mir dann rein." „Würde ich nicht machen." „Ach Seph, du raubst mir noch den letzten Nerv." Er musste bei meinen Worten lächeln. „Das ist ein ganz normales Haarshampoo, nix besonderes. Kann man in jedem Drogerie-Markt kaufen." „Das dachte ich mir schon." „Und warum fragst du dann?" „Einfach so." „Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle." Ich musste bei dieser absolut Sinnlosen Unterhaltung lachen. „Sag mal Jan, wie w…" „Jenni!" Er seufzte kurz. „Ja, Jenni." „Du wolltest was sagen?" Er schwieg kurze Zeit. „Seph?" „Es ist nichts." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann kann es ja nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein." „Ja." Nun vergrub er sich noch mehr in meinen Haaren.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er ließ mich los, woraufhin ich schon etwas stutzte, mich dann nach rechts von ihm abrollte, und ihn ansah. Ich strich ihm eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht, während er sich zu mir drehte, und mich anlächelte. „Wieso hattest du mir dies nie gesagt?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an. „Was denn?" „Du bist das bes…" „Jenni, essen ist fertig." „Mein kleiner Bruder." Ich richtete mich seufzend auf. „Wollen wir?" Er sah mich schmunzelnd an, und stand auf, woraufhin ich ihm folgte. „Was wolltest du eigentlich sagen?" „Nichts Wichtiges." Damit verließ er mein Zimmer und ging nach unten. „Männer." Ich folgte ihm Kopfschüttelnd.

„Was habt ihr denn dort oben so lange getrieben?" „Nicht jugendfrei." Somit ging ich an Alex vorbei ins Esszimmer. Da unser Platz nicht ganz ausreichte, mussten sie den Tisch ausziehen. Mein Vater saß am Kopfende, während meine Mutter rechts von ihm sitzt, und gleich daneben Alex. Ich setzte mich links von meinem Vater, neben mir saß Seph, daneben Vinc, und dann Zack. Wir wünschten uns alle einen Guten Appetit, und fingen an.

Während wir aßen, erklärte ich den dreien, was es alles auf dem Tisch sei, vom Käse bis hin zur Wurst. Meine Eltern schauten dabei ziemlich skeptisch zu mir als ich mit ihnen sprach. Meine Mutter fragte die drei nach allen möglichen Sachen, wobei ich meistens die antworten gab, z.B. wo sie genau herkommen, wie sie herkamen, und wie die Reise war.  
Nachdem wir fertig waren, half ich ihr noch mit dem Abräumen, während sich nun mein Vater mit ihnen unterhielt, und ich dabei hoffte das sie nichts falsches sagen würden.

„Wie lange gedenken sie denn hier zu bleiben?" „Solange es nötig ist." „Was denn?" „Unsere Kultur zu erlernen Papa." „Können die drei nicht selbst reden?" „Doch schon, aber sie sind eben sehr zurückgezogen." „Also passen sie perfekt zu dir." Ich knurrte Alex an. „Alex, nur weil deine Schwester so vernünftig ist, hier nicht gleich jeden Kerl mit anzuschleppen, ist sie noch lange nicht schüchtern." „Das stimmt." Kam es im Chor. ‚Warum müsste ausgerechnet ihr mir in den Rücken fallen.'

„Ok, da sie ab heute in den Zimmer meiner Tochter schlafen werden, wird es ein paar Regeln geben." Ich räusperte mich kurz nach dem Satz. „Eigentlich haben sie das Bett in Alex Zimmer verfrachtet." Auf den Lippen meines Dads entstand ein kleines Lächeln. Zack und Vinc wurden von meiner Mutter raus gewunken, da sie ihnen noch etwas zeigen wollte. Mei Vater schaute nun zufrieden zu Seph. „Das freut mich, dann sind sie ja doch ganz vernünftig." „Ja, und der große hier schläft bei Jenni im Bett mit." ‚Du kleine Ratte.'

Ich hätte ihn Ohrfeigen können, man kann doch sowas nicht meinem Vater direkt sagen. Jedenfalls fingen schon seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken. „Papi, ich wollte es dir noch sagen, aber die Zeit hatte eben nicht gereicht." Er drehte sich zu mir um. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Papi, ich habe dich doch lieb." Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage junge Dame." „Aber Papi." „und da hilft dir auch kein Papi." „Aber ich.." „Wir sind seit längerem leiert." ‚Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten!' „WAS???"

Mein Vater sprang auf und sah mich an. „Wieso wusste ich davon nichts? Das kannst du doch vor mir nicht geheim halten! Ich bin dein Vater!" „So viel zum Thema nicht irgendwelche Kerle ins Haus holen." Mein kleiner Bruder musste dabei kichern. „Du hältst dich da raus!" Kam es von uns beiden, woraufhin er gleich das Krisengebiet verlies. „Also junges Fräulein! Erklär mir das." ‚Na toll, und jetzt?' Ich sah zu dem Kerl der mir dies antat.

Kapitel 107:

Seph stand auf und trat hinter mich, dann schlang er seine Arme um meine Hüfte, und sah meinem Vater in die Augen. ‚Ich glaube das geht nach hinten los.' ich konnte nur seufzen. „Ihre wundervolle Tochter und ich sind seit längerem zusammen, und würden dies für die Zukunft auch bleiben."  
Nun lächelte er meinen Vater sogar an. „Natürlich nur wenn sie, als ihr Vater, es uns gestatten. Ich verspreche ihnen, das ich sie ihnen nicht wegnehmen werde." ‚Seit wann kannst du so nett sein? Warum bist du das denn nicht mal zu mir?' Ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, und konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte, und glaube auch kaum dass mein Vater dies tut.

„Ich verstehe. Dann muss ich wohl akzeptieren das meine kleine Tochter langsam eine erwachsene Frau wird." „Papa!" ‚Du glaubst ihm doch nicht? Der kann ein richtiges Monster sein! Ich rede aus Erfahrung!' Ich sah ihn Fassungslos an. „Wenn sie ihr ein Haar krümmen, dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun! Verstanden?!" „Natürlich Herr Sievers." ‚Was soll denn das? Der hat mir schon viel mehr als nur ein Haar gekrümmt!'

Ich konnte gar nichts sagen, war wie gelähmt durch das Verhalten von meinem Paps, ich meine sonst hat er gleich jeden meiner damaligen Freunde vor die Tür gesetzt, und der hier? „Schön, dann verstehen wir uns. Dennoch bin ich nicht damit einverstanden das sie im Bett meiner Tochter schlafen!" ‚Gott sei Dank, er ist wieder der alte.' Ich atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Aber ich werde ihnen gerne einen Schlafsack ins Zimmer bringen, dann können sie auf dem Boden schlafen." ‚Das glaub ich nicht!' „Werde ich hier vielleicht auch mal gefragt?!" Jetzt wurde es mir zu viel! Ich wollte meinen alten Vater wieder haben, und außerdem meine Ruhe in meinem Zimmer! Ist das zu viel verlangt? Mein Vater blickte mich nun fragend an, während Seph lächelte, und mit seinen Lippen meinem Mund sanft verschloss, damit ich nicht noch mehr sagen konnte.

Ich sah richtig wie mein Vater anfing zu kochen, allerdings hielt er sich zurück, und verließ im rasanten Tempo das Zimmer. Nachdem er weg war, hob Seph die Versiegelung auf. „Ich sagte doch, ich bekomme immer meinen Willen." „Ich hasse dich!" „Ich weis." Er gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, und ließ mich dann los. Ich ging von ihm weg in Richtung Flur. Jetzt suchte ich erst einmal die anderen beiden, und meine Mutter, wer weis was sie mit ihnen anstellt.  
Ich schaute zu erst in die Stube, dort sah ich allerdings nur meinen Vater wie er knurrend ein Stück Papier würgte. ‚Das hättest du lieber mit Sephs Hals machen sollen.' Ich musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln, und ging leise wieder raus, damit er mich nicht bemerkt. Dann ging ich ins Bad, bzw. Klopfte an. Dort war nur mein kleiner Bruder der gerade badetet. Nächste Station, oben.

Ich ging also die Treppe rauf, und schaute zuerst in mein Schlafzimmer, dort war keiner, auch nicht in dem von meinem Bruder. Ich ging dann noch ins Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern, und sah die drei sitzend auf dem Bett. Als ich verwundert näher kam, hätte ich die drei am liebsten am Arm rausgezogen, und meiner Mutter die Hölle heiß gemacht.

„Hallo Schatz, schon mit deinem Vater fertig gesprochen?" „Der hat gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Aber was viel wichtigeres. Das ist doch nicht das wofür ich es halte, oder?" Sie sah mich lächelnd an, genauso wie auch Zack. Vinc hingegen schaute mich zwar auch an, allerdings ohne Gefühlsregung, dies muss aber nichts heißen.

„Mam?" „Ach nun komm aber Jenni, dies sind doch nur ein paar Kinderfotos." Ja, mit mir in der Hauptrolle, oder was?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Musste sie denn wirklich jeden den ich mal mitbringe diese blöden Bilder zeigen? Vor allem auf eines ist sie immer ganz stolz. Da sitze ich gerade mit einem pinken Kleid auf einen Stuhl und spiele Prinzessin, das findet die so niedlich, das sie dies immer wieder zeigen muss.

„Och Mam! Dies muss doch nicht sein!" „nun beruhige dich mal, es ist doch nichts dabei. Außerdem solltest du stolz darauf sein." Ich fing vor Wut an zu knurren, allerdings kann ich damit meine Mutter nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie sah mich nur mit einem Lächeln an und schlug dann das Album zu. „Beim nächsten Mal zeige ich ihnen dann die Babybilder." Damit ging sie siegesgewiss an mir vorbei.

„Also ich fand dies nicht so schlimm, ich meine das macht doch jede Mutter." Ich ging knurrend auf Zack zu und fing an ihn aus zu kitzeln. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie viele schon diese Bilder gesehen haben." Nun musste auch noch Vinc anfangen zu lächeln. „Ach du also auch?" Ich sah ihn schmollend an. „Ihr beide seit richtig gemein zu mir." Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und drehte mich schmollend von den beiden weg. „Ich fand die Bilder sehr niedlich." „ich sagte doch du bist gemein." Vinc schloss mich in seine Arme und zog mich zu sich, allerdings setzte sich Zack nun neben mich, und schloss seine Arme von der anderen Seite um mich, nun hatte ich die beiden schon wieder beidseitig liegen. „Das weckt Erinnerungen." „Ach ja, welche denn?" „Zwangsurlaub." Sagte ich kurz und knapp, wobei ich anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Was treibt ihr hier?" Ich sah zur Tür wo Seph uns gerade verärgert ansah. „Spaß." Brachte ich wieder kurz und knapp hervor, dann stand ich auf und ging in mein Zimmer. „Ich bitte jetzt für die nächste Zeit nicht gestört zu werden, da ich noch Hausaufgaben machen muss. Ihr könnt euch ja anderweitig beschäftigen." Ich schloss meine Zimmertür, und begab mich zu meinem Schreibtisch, um anzufangen.

Kapitel 108:

Als ich meine Bücher rausholte, hörte ich wie ein paar Bekloppte regelrecht die Treppe runter liefen. „Hoffentlich fallt ihr hin und brecht euch das Genick." Brabbelte ich vor mich hin während ich über ein paar Seiten aus meinem Sozialkundebuch sah, musste nämlich 20 Seiten lesen, da wir morgen darüber einen Test schreiben wollen, und ich leider gestern keine Zeit mehr dazu hatte, da ich von so einem blöden Ball am Kopf getroffen wurde, und dank dem jetzt 3 Bescheuerte durch Haus jagen. Nachdem sie endlich Ruhe gaben, konnte ich mich ganz auf den Lernstoff konzentrieren.

Jedenfalls versuchte ich dies, denn nach 10 Minuten ging es mit dem Lärm weiter, allerdings auf dem Hof, und da, wie schon gesagt, mein Fenster auf eine wunderschöne Wand fällt, hatte ich hier ein perfektes Echo. Nachdem weitere 5 Minuten vergangen waren, stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster.

„JETZT IST HIER VERDAMMT NOCHMAL RUHE, ODER IHR LERNT MICH KENNEN!!!!!!!"

Damit schloss ich das Fenster wieder und setzte mich hin. Ruhe gaben sie dann auch, ich hoffte für ihre Gesundheit bis ich fertig bin. Und mein Hoffen ließ mich lange nicht im Stich, sie schafften es doch tatsächlich ne ganze Stunde lang ruhig zu bleiben, wie oder was sie machten war mir egal, Hauptsache nicht in meiner Nähe.

Irgendwann kam mein kleiner Bruder zu mir ins Zimmer und gab mir noch schnell seine Hausaufgaben, damit ich einen Blick drauf werfen konnte, was ich auch tat und ihn dann stolz wieder nach unten schickte um mich wieder um meine Sachen zu kümmern.  
Als er aus der Tür rausgehen wollte drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Ach Jenni, sag mal, ist es eigentlich normal das Zack alles macht was Sephiroth von ihm will?" Ich schaute den kleinen fragend an. „Wieso?" „Na weil er ihm befohlen hat 200 Kilometer zu laufen, und er sich gleich dranmachte." Ich schaute ihn ungläubig an. „200 Kilometer, hier? Da läuft der ja durch mehrere Landkreise." „Ich würde mehr erschrocken sein über die Länge der Strecke, da ist der doch sicher Übermorgen noch nicht fertig." „Ach, keine Sorge, mansche brauchen auch nur 3 Stunden für 120 Kilometer, der schafft das locker in weniger." Ich drehte mich wieder zu meinem Buch um und las weiter, während er ratlos raus ging.

Nach dem ich nun kein weiteres Wort mehr rein bekam, fing ich an mit Mathe. Da musste ich zum Glück nur 3 Aufgaben lösen, allerdings bestanden die jeweils aus 5-8 Teilaufgaben. Als ich dies auch meisterte legte ich die Sachen wieder zurück in meine Schublade, nur um sicher zu gehen schloss ich sie auch gleich ab, wer weiß schon was die bis morgen früh hier noch anstellen werden.

Ich ging nun streckend und gähnend die Treppe runter, wir hatten es jetzt ungefähr 21 Uhr, solange brauchte ich nie für Hausaufgaben, da ich die eigentlich Nachmittags erledige, aber das ging heute ja nicht, und wird die nächsten Tage wohl so weiter gehen. Jedenfalls gönnte ich mir jetzt erst mal ein schönes Schaumbad mit Lavendelduft, das hatte ich mir echt verdient.

Ich ging also ins Bad und ließ schon mal das Wasser rein laufen, dann zog ich mich aus, schlang mir noch schnell ein Handtuch um und band meine Haare nach oben zusammen, damit sie nicht nass wurden. Eigentlich mach ich das immer so, das ist bei mir eine Angewohnheit. Danach gehe ich immer ins Esszimmer, und hole mir etwas zu lesen zur Entspannung, wie auch dieses mal. Ich gehe also schön nur mit einem Handtuch das mir von der Brust bis zu der Mitte meiner Oberschenkel geht den Flur entlang Richtung Esszimmer.

Als ich hineinging, bemerkte ich erst mal nichts, da ich schnurstracks auf den Bücherschrank zu ging, und mich vor ihm hinstellte um mir eines rauszusuchen. „Willst du mich verführen?" Ich drehte mich schreckhaft um, leider so Doll, das sich die eine Ecke des Handtuches löste, und es beinahe nach unten gesaust währe wenn ich es nicht festgehalten hätte. „Vinc, erschreck mich doch nicht so." Er lächelte mich an und kam auf mich zu. Er blieb genau vor mir stehen und sah mir in die Augen. „Seph?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, weil ich keine Lust hatte, das er mich jetzt auch noch so sieht. „Treibt Zack an."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, danach drehte ich mich wieder um, und nahm mir einfach irgendein Buch mit meiner linken Hand, die andere brauchte ich immerhin zum festhalten des Tuches. „Ich glaube diese Szene hatten wir auch schon mal." Gab ich spaßig von mir. „Ja, nur damals war noch jemand andere mit im Raum. „Ja, das stimmt." Als ich mich wieder umdrehen wollte legte Vinc seine Arme um mich. „Aber jetzt sind wir alleine." „Vinc?" Er sagte nichts, sondern zog mich nur mehr an sich. „Vinc, nichts für ungut, aber ich muss zurück ins Bad, sonst läuft noch das Wasser über." Er lächelte kurz und ließ mich dann los. Ich drehte mich schmunzelnd zu ihn um, und ging dann zurück ins Bad.

Kapitel 109:

Da ich nun wusste das Seph nicht hier ist, konnte ich mich richtig entspannen und brauchte dafür auch nicht die Tür abschließen, denn dies ist eigentlich in diesem Haus verboten, für den Fall das mal etwas passiert, und ich hier mit Musik und Buch nichts mitbekomme von der Welt da draußen.

Ich stieg in das schöne warme Wasser und ließ meinen ganzen Körper abwärts meines Kopfes damit bedecken. Danach nahm ich mir das Buch zu Hand und fing an zu lesen. Im Hintergrund hörte ich lediglich Radio.

„Du solltest lieber abschließen." „IEHHH" Ich schreckte auf und sah in zwei rote Augen. „Vinc? Was machst du hier?" Nachdem ich merkte wer es war, beruhigte ich mich wieder. „Dich ansehen." „Hä? Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?" „Ein paar Minuten sicher, aber…" bevor er weitersprach nahm er mir noch das Buch aus der Hand. „…das Buch scheint interessanter zu sein als deine Umgebung." Ich musste lächeln. „Das ist bei mir immer so, ich konzentriere mich ganz auf eine Sache und vergesse die Welt um mich." Er sah mich mit einem kleinen lächeln an und setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne. Jetzt war ich richtig froh, das ich soviel von dem Badezusatz rein kippte, dadurch hatte ich wenigstens eine große Schicht aus Schaum über mir.

„Was ist? Willst du mit rein?" Ich sagte dies lediglich aus spaß um die Stimmung anzuheben. „Gerne." „Wa?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an, während er dabei war sich auszuziehen. „Vinc, das war ein Scherz." Er lächelte mich kurz an und zog nun auch seine letzten Teile aus, während ich ganz untertauchte. Ich spürte dann auch schon wie das Wasser verdrängt wurde, und ich angehoben wurde. Ich reckte mich wieder aus dem Wasser, und befand mich in Vinc Arme, der sich hinter mich setzte. Er legte seine Arme um mich, und zog mich zu sich ran. „Vinc?" „Ich möchte lediglich deine Nähe spüren, mehr nicht." Damit vergrub er sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist." Ich rutschte etwas nach unten und lehnte mich an seine Brust, dann schloss ich die Augen.

„Dein Herzschlag ist schneller, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?" Er drückte mich noch mehr an sich. „Es kommt dir nur so vor." Es war richtig schön entspannend, ich währe beinahe eingeschlafen wenn nicht das Radio im Hintergrund laufen würde.

„Weist du Vinc, für mich bist du wie ein großer Bruder." Als ich dies sagte zog er seine Arme noch fester um mich. „Ein großer Bruder?" „Ja, so einen wie ich mir immer wünschte, jemand der für einen da ist und seiner kleinen Schwester hilft." Er ließ sich so weit nach unten gleiten, das er mir leise etwas zu flüstern konnte. „Und was ist wenn ich mehr will?" Eh ich noch etwas sagen konnte stand er auf, und schlang sich ein Tuch um, danach ging er gleich mit seinen Sachen auf dem Arm raus.

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" Ich ließ mich bis zum Mund ins Wasser sinken und dachte nach.  
Kurze Zeit später stieg ich dann auch aus der Wanne, trocknete mich ab, und zog mir mein kurzes rot-weißes Nachthemd an, dann ließ ich noch schnell das Wasser raus, und ging in meine kleine Fernseher Ecke.

Vinc stand schon wieder angezogen an der Wand, während ich an ihm vorbei ging, und mich auf mein Sofa setzte. Ich legte meine Knie auf das Sofa, und Winkelte meine Beine an, dann nahm ich mir die Fernbedienung vom Tisch und schaltete den Kasten an. „Du kannst dich auch gerne neben mich setzten." Ich lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich neben mich setzte.

„Was ist das?" „Keine Ahnung, irgendeine Soap, oder TV-Serie, jedenfalls nichts für meinen Geschmack, für dich?" Er schüttelte nur zur Verneinung den Kopf, woraufhin ich einfach durch zappte in der Hoffnung einen geeigneten Sender zu finden. Ich kam dann bei einem Horrorfilm an, den ich auch laufen lies, denn so was mag ich abends. Nur leider war der extrem. Selbst bei manschen muss ich mich ekeln, z.B. wenn jemand noch bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, und ihm wird einfach so die Haut abgerissen, oder das Auge rausgeholt, oder irgendwelche Körperteile abgeschnitten.

Als der Film an eine solche Stelle kam, zuckte ich zusammen, und sah kurz weg. „Da tut es einem richtig beim hinsehen weh." Vinc zog mich nach dieser Aussage zu ihm, was ich annahm, und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Wir sahen uns den Film zu ende an, und bei jeder solchen Szene krallte ich mich kurzzeitig in Vinc Schulter. „Ich find solche Filme einfach klasse." „Dennoch wendest du den Blick ziemlich oft ab." „Ja, aber nur weil ich es mir lebhaft vorstelle." Nun musste er lächeln. Er fing nun an mir über den Rücken zu kraulen, woraufhin ich mich mehr an ihn schmiegte.

Als der Film zu Ende war, richtete ich mich wieder auf und streckte mich, dann gab ich Vinc die Fernbedienung für den Fall das er sich noch etwas ansehen wollte, denn ich hatte genug. Er lehnte dankend ab, weswegen ich den Fernseher ausschaltete. „So langsam müssten die beiden eigentlich wieder kommen." „Bestimmt gleich." Ich lächelte ihn an und stand auf. „Dann will ich mal rausgehen, und schauen ob man Zacks Klagen schon hören kann, oder Sephs ansporn Bemühungen.


	9. Kapitel 110 bis 119

Kapitel 110:

Ich ging raus auf den Hof, und dann zum Tor zur Straße, und sah raus. Vinc war mir gefolgt, und wir standen nun lehnend an der Hauswand. „Die lassen sich aber sehr lange Zeit." „200 Kilometer sind nicht gerade wenig." „Recht haste. Ich würde schon auf der Hälfte zusammenbrechen." Wir lächelten kurz, und schwiegen dann wieder.

„Jenni, wie sieht das mit dir und Sephiroth eigentlich aus?" Ich schaute ihn fragend und verwundert an. „Wieso willst du dies Wissen?" „Neugier." „Ist der schlimmste Feind der Menschheit." Gab ich Augenzwinkernd zurück, woraufhin er mich fragend ansah. „Vergiss es. Tja, und zwischen mir und Seph? Keine Ahnung. Man hat bei ihm keine festen Anhaltspunkte, mal ist er nett, und dann wieder Besitzergreifend, und sowas kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden."

„Also seid ihr nicht leiert?" Ich sah ihn verwundert an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Seid wann sollte ich dies denn sein? Der ist die reine Plage, ich meine ich kann doch gar nichts mehr alleine machen wenn der da ist. Weder alleine zur Schule gehen, noch alleine schlafen." „Wieso?" „Ach ja, sorry, hatte euch ja noch nichts gesagt. Seph hat vorhin beschlossen bei mir mit im Bett zu schlafen."  
Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und räusperte sich kurz. „Und du hast eingewilligt?" „Ganz sicher nicht! Nur leider konnte ich nicht gegen seinen Willen angehen, wie sagt er immer so schön, wenn ich etwas will kriege ich es auch, das ist echt zum verrückt werden." „Ich versteh. Gut, wenn er so spielt werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten." „Was meinst du denn jetzt damit?" Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Wirst du bald merken." „Och Menno, ich hasse warten." Gab ich trotzend von mir.

Während ich versuchte Vinc auszuquetschen was er damit meinte, kamen schon unsre beiden Athleten zurück. Man konnte jedenfalls dank der leeren Straßen genau hören das gerade jemand angelaufen kommt, und vor allem das Zack am Fluchen war. „Ich würde nicht mal mehr die Kraft für ein Hallo haben, und der flucht wie ein Weltmeister." Sagte ich belustigend als sie um die Ecke bogen.

„Das ist ja auch schön das ihr schon hier seid, dann kann ich ja endlich abschließen. Also rein mit euch, und gleich unter die Dusche!" Ich ließ die beiden reinlaufen, und schloss die Tür hinter uns. „Ich werde…..ganz sicher……nicht mit……ihm….zusammen…….duschen." „Jetzt atme erst mal tief durch Zack, und von mir aus könnt ihr auch getrennt drunter gehen, nur bitte heute noch." Damit ging ich an den beiden vorbei zurück ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von Vinc.

„Also ich gehe jetzt schon mal schlafen, muss morgen ja wieder früh raus." „Wann denn?" „6:30 Uhr muss ich aufstehen, und dann 7:30 Uhr das Haus verlassen, aber ich glaube dank euch stehe ich lieber ne halbe Stunde früher auf. Muss ja für euch Frühstück machen." ‚Ich klinge wie meine Mutter, naja ich komme mir eh vor wie eine Mutter mit ihren drei Söhnen, ihren durch geknallten Söhnen, und einen lieben.' Ich musste bei meinen Gedankengängen anfangen zu lachen, was Vinc nicht ganz verstand, aber nur mit der Schulter zuckte.

„Ach ja, Vinc ich habe für euch Schlafsachen raus gelegt, die liegen im Bad auf dem Hocker am Fenster, bitte sei doch so lieb und gebe es denn anderen beiden weiter." Damit ging ich die Treppe rauf in mein Zimmer und legte mich ins Bett, und stellte meinen schönen Wecker, in der Hoffnung das er lange überleben wird. Alex hatte sich ebenfalls bereits hingelegt, und schlief schon fest. Dieses mal mussten wir ja die Zimmertür offen lassen, damit die anderen beiden lautlos reinkamen, und den kleinen nicht gleich aufwecken, jedenfalls hoffte ich dies für ihren Seelenfrieden.

Nachdem ich nun versuchte einzuschlafen, was nicht gerade einfach war, dank des Lärms den sie unten veranstalteten, stand ich noch einmal auf, und ging runter. Mich wunderte nur das meine Eltern noch nichts gesagt hatten, aber naja, vielleicht dachten sie sich, das sie sich erst mal an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen müssen. Als ich unten ankam, ging ich ins Esszimmer, und sah Seph dort mit Vinc sitzen.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Lärm? Ich will endlich schlafen." Ich setzte mich müde neben dem schwarzhaarigen, und lehnte mich an seine Schulter. „Haben wir dich geweckt?" „Nein, konnte doch gar nicht einschlafen dank euch. Über was habt ihr euch denn so laut unterhalten?" „Nicht besonderes, geh wieder schlafen." Ich sah ihn lächelnd in die Augen. „Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen Vinc." Als ich das sagte bekam ich ein knurren von Seph zu hören, woraufhin ich ihn fragend ansah.

„Du musst erst noch duschen bevor ich dich in mein Bett lasse." Damit stand ich auf und Vinc folgte mir. Ich ging mit ihm zusammen leise nach oben, um Alex nicht aufzuwecken. Ich legte mich dann in mein Bett, während er sich auf das Klappbett im Nebenzimmer legte, allerdings so, das er zu mir sehen konnte. Ich lächelte ihn noch mal zu, und drehte mich dann zur Wand um einzuschlafen, was mir dank der kurzeitigen Ruhe schnell gelangte.

Kapitel 111:

Als ich aus irgendeinem Grund wach wurde, sah ich schon Seph links von mir liegen. Da mein Bett doch ziemlich klein ist für 2 Personen, vor allen wenn einer sich so breit macht wie der neben mir, blieb mir nur ein kleines Stück an der Wand, so das ich auf der Seite lag. Ich seufzte kurz, und versuchte mich irgendwie umzudrehen, was mir aber hätte nur gelingen können wenn ich ihn aufgeweckt hätte. Da ich aber nicht gerne so liege, vor allem nicht so in die Enge getrieben, legte ich mich notgedrungen näher an ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, damit ich ein wenig mehr Platz hatte, und schloss meine Augen wieder. Während ich versuchte einzuschlafen, drehte er sich im Schlaf auf die Seite, jetzt hatte ich wenigstens mehr freie Fläche zum schlafen.

‚Oh man, und da sagt er ich hätte einen unruhigen Schlaf.' Er drehte sich fast alle 2 Minuten um, jedesmal musste ich mich an die Wand zwängen, oder konnte mich wieder frei entfalten, an einschlafen war überhaupt nicht zu denken. Irgendwann hat es mir dann gereicht, weswegen ich ihn einfach gegen die Rippen schlug, und er dadurch aufwachte, allerdings tat ich so als würde ich schlafen. Dadurch das er jetzt wach war, hatte ich meine Ruhe. Na ja, ich hätte sie am liebsten gehabt, er drehte sich noch einmal um, und fing an mir über die Haare zu streichen. Da ich dies jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, drehte ich mich auf den Rücken mit dem Gesicht zur Wand hin, in der Hoffnung er lässt mich zufrieden schlafen.

Wieder nichts, jetzt fing er an mir über die Schulter zu streicheln. ‚Kannst du nicht einfach wieder einschlafen?' Ich zog sie einmal kurz an, was ihn aber nicht dazu brachte auf zu hören. Deswegen drehte ich mich wieder auf die Seite zur Wand hin. Kurzzeitig hatte ich jetzt meine Ruhe, bis er sich an mich legte, und seine Arme um mich schlang. ‚Und dabei wollte ich nur etwas mehr Platz, jetzt habe ich noch weniger als vorher.'

Er zog mich mehr zu sich ran, am liebsten hätte ich die Augen auf gemacht, und ihn eine gescheuert, aber ich wollte auch nicht das die anderen wach wurden, da immer noch die Tür zum Zimmer meines Bruder offen war. „Warum hattest du es mir nie gesagt?" Er flüsterte es ganz leise, so das ich es kaum verstehen konnte und drückte mich noch mehr an sich um sein Gesicht wieder in meinen Haaren zu vergraben.  
Ich wollte mir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen, weswegen ich einfach versuchte in dieser Position einzuschlafen, was mir zum Glück auch bald gelang.

„DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI" „Mh…" Ich schlug mein Arm nach links um den Wecker auszuschalten, traf allerdings nicht ihn, sondern Sephs Gesicht. Ich lehnte mich auf seinen Oberkörper, um den Wecker zu erreichen, und schaltete ihn dann aus. Danach ließ ich mich wieder nach unten sacken, lag nun auf ihn drauf, seufzte und war kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen. „Muss aufstehen." Sagte ich noch im Halbschlaf. Als ich meine Augen einen kleinen Spalt öffnete, sah ich ins Zimmer von Alex, und konnte sehen das mich die beiden fragend ansahen. Ich wunderte mich schon, warum sie so einen Blick drauf hatten, bis ich merkte das jemand seine Arme um mich schlang, und mich festhielt. „Werde ich jeden Morgen so geweckt?" Ich schaute nach oben in Sephs Augen, und sah ihn aus kleinen und müden Augen an.

„Sephiroth?" gab ich schläfrig von mir. Er lächelte und wollte mir einen Kuss geben. Doch bevor er dies machen konnte stand Vinc auf. „Wir sollten uns fertig machen." Ich drehte mich zu ihm, was Seph nur ein knurren entlockte. Ich drückte mich von ihm hoch, und stand auf. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und ging dann zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Mein kleiner Bruder war nun auch bereits bei vollem Bewusstsein, und ging schon mal an allen vorbei nach unten um sich fertig zu machen. Nachdem ich mir ein paar Sachen für den heutigen tag rausholte, Gähnte ich noch einmal ordentlich. Zack stand nun auch auf, und ging schon mal runter, genauso wie Seph, was mir nur recht sein konnte. Vinc wollte gerade hinterher gehen, ich ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und ließ mich auch so aufs Bett fallen. „Schlafen." Sagte ich müde und wollte wieder einschlummern.

„Du solltest aufstehen." Ich schaute nach oben zu Vinc, und streckte ihn meine Hand mit einem Lächeln entgegen, welche er ergriff und mich hoch ziehen wollte, ich ihn allerdings zu mir runter zog, und er auf mich landete, dann legte ich meine Arme um ihn. „Ich will schlafen." Sagte ich noch einmal müde und kuschelte mich in meinen selbsternannten großen Bruder. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung, und drehte sich dann so um, das ich nun auf ihn lag, wobei ich meine Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. „Vinc?" Er strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht.

„Du solltest früher schlafen gehen wenn du am morgen so müde bist." „Quatsch, ich sollte lediglich durchschlafen, und nicht mitten in der Nacht aufwachen." Gab ich zurück, und drückte mich von ihm hoch, jedenfalls wollte ich es, aber da er die Arme noch um mich hatte ließ er mich nicht von sich runter. „Vinc? Ich dachte ich sollte aufstehen." „Ja." Er ließ mich los, und ich stand auf, nahm meine Sachen an mich und wollte auch runter gehen. „Jenni?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er schien ein wenig bedrückt zu wirken und etwas sagen zu wollen, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf und lächelte mich an „Was machen wir heute?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an, bis ich wusste was er meinte, er war bestimmt der einzige der sich Gedanken darüber machte, was sie machen sollten während ich wieder mal zur Schule muss.

Kapitel 112:

„Da habe ich bis jetzt gar nicht dran gedacht. Naja.." Ich überlegte kurz. „Also Seph wird bestimmt wieder alles unternehmen um mir nicht von der Pelle zu rücken, hmmm…" „Dann komm ich ebenfalls mit." „Hä?" Ich schaute ihn irritiert an während er aufstand und runter ging. ‚Muss ich jetzt schon mit zwei von denen zu dieser lüsternen Meute? Am besten Zack kommt auch noch mit, dann währe das Quartett wieder vollständig.' Ich schüttelte den Gedanken weg. ‚Ich meine es war schon schwer genug eine Erklärung für Seph zugeben, ich kann ja nun schwer sagen alle drei wollen mich beobachten, das geht ja nicht…..obwohl, ne, Gedanken wieder löschen.' Ich schüttelte noch mal meinen Kopf, und ging dann auch runter.

Da Alex im Moment das Bad reservierte, legte ich meine Sachen kurzerhand auf einen Stuhl im Esszimmer, und fing schon mal an mit dem Frühstück machen. Seph ging in der Zwischenzeit nach draußen auf den Hof. Vinc stellte sich im Esszimmer wieder an die Wand, und Zack fragte mich ob er mir helfen könne, was ich gerne annahm.

„Ok, also ich könnte uns noch Brötchen aufbacken, oder Toaste scheiben. Vinc, was hättest du denn gerne?" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Toll, genauso Schlau wie vorher. Zack, was ist mit dir?" „Ist mir egal." Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ok, dann ist nur noch einer dran, wenn der jetzt auch egal sagt dann mach ich was ich will."

Ich ging auf den Hof, und sah ihn bei unserer Garage stehen. „Was interessantes gesehen?" Ich ging auf ihn zu, blieb neben ihm stehen, und schaute nun auch rein. Er ging rein, und nahm etwas in die Hand, wobei ich lächeln musste, und zu ihm ging. „Das hat mein Opa für mich gemacht gehabt zum Karneval." Er sah mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal zu diesem Karneval, allerdings mit einem echten Schwert." „Hey, nur weil es aus Holz ist, ist es dennoch gut."

Ich hatte von meinem Opi mal zum Karneval ein 1,50m großes Holzschwert bekommen gehabt, das er mit Silbernen Lack besprühte, und es aussah wie aus echtem Stahl. Ich nahm es ihm aus der Hand. „Ich finde es schön. Außerdem findet am Karneval kein Kampf statt, darum braucht man auch nicht mit einem echten Schwert dort aufzutauchen." „Was ist es dann?"

Ich schwang das Schwert so, wie ich es im Training gelernt hatte, und wünschte mir ich hätte dies damals schon gekonnt. „Ein Fest an dem man sich verkleidet." Er sah mich fragend an, ich lächelte ihm zu und richtete das Schwert auf seinen Hals. „Und wenn du mir weiterhin so dumm kommst, vordere ich dich hiermit zu einem Duell, en Garde!" Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, woraufhin ich gleich das Schwert senkte. „Du verstehst auch keinen Spaß, das ist eine Aufforderung beim Fechten." „Beim was?" Ich atmete tief aus. „Vergiss es." Ich legte das Schwert wieder zurück und ging einmal mit der Hand drüber.

Er stellte sich hinter mich, und nahm das Schwert wieder in die Hand, und gab es mir. Ich nahm es wieder an mich, dann nahm er meine Handgelenke, und führte ein paar Bewegungen damit aus. „Du musst lockerer werden, lass dich führen." Ich machte was er sagte, während er mir ein paar Bewegungen zeigte, und ich dabei lächeln musste.  
„Was macht ihr denn da?" Ich riss mich aus Sephs Armen raus, und sah zu meinem kleinen Bruder. „Nichts." „Wow, kann ich das auch lernen?" Ich lächelte ihm zu, und legte das Schwert wieder weg. „Dafür bist du zu jung, außerdem ist das Schwert größer als du." „Och, das ist gemein. Dann frage ich eben Opi ob er mir eines in meiner Größe macht." Damit ging er beleidigt wieder ins Haus.

„Achja!" Ich drehte mich zu Seph um, der mich mit einem etwas geneigten Kopf ansah. „Was möchtest du? Brötchen oder Toaste?" „Mir egal." Ich seufzte kurz und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Gut, dann gibt es Toaste." Ich wollte wieder rein gehen, als er mich zu sich zog. „Wenn du willst können wir nachher weitermachen." Er nahm wieder meine Handgelenke und führte sie. „Nein danke, ich muss zur Schule, heute schreibe ich noch eine Arbeit." Ich löste mich von ihm und ging Richtung Haustür. „Aber vielleicht heute Abend vorm Essen." Damit ging ich rein. Seph folgte mir gleich danach.

Ich ging zu den anderen in die Küche. Im Moment war Vinc gerade im Bad, weswegen ich erst mal den Toaster anschmiss. „Und wie viel wollte ihr?" „Also ich möchte nur 2, bitte." Ich nickte Alex zu, und legte zwei rein. „Zack?" „Ich auch." „Ok." Damit legte ich zwei neben dem Toaster. „Seph?" „4." „Na gut." Und damit waren es schon 6 neben dem Toaster. Ich ging dann zur Badtür, und klopfte an. „Vinc, wie viel Toaste scheiben möchtest du denn haben?" Er öffnete die Tür, und ich bekam den Mund nicht zu. „Vinc? Bist du das?" Er lächelte mich an. Er hatte zwar die Sachen an die er sich gestern gekauft hatte, aber er hatte seine Haare offen liegen ohne sein Stirnband, und auch noch Glatt gekämmt. „Du siehst ja toll aus." Sagte ich einfach aus einem Reflex raus. Er lächelte mich noch einmal an, und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging er in die Küche.

„2" „Hä?" Ich drehte mich fragend zu ihm um. „2 Toaste scheiben." Ich schaute ihn noch etwas hinterher, denn er sah einfach wundervoll aus, man sah mal sein ganzes Gesicht, und nicht immer versteckt durchs Stirnband, Kragen oder seinen Haaren. Ich schüttelte mich ganz kurz, und ging ihm nach, und legte 2 weiter scheiben auf den Haufen, und stellte die restlichen wieder in den Kühlschrank.

Als nächstes ging Zack ins Bad. Ich holte die beiden scheiben für Alex raus, und gab sie ihm, danach steckte ich die für Vinc rein. „Und was ist du?" „Ich habe noch keinen Hunger, werde nachher in der Pause was essen. Apropo, Alex, hat Mam für dich schon was gemacht?" „Ja, für dich und deine Freunde auch schon, liegt im Kühlschrank oberstes Fach." „Wieso für die drei auch?" „Na weil sie doch mit in die Schule gehen, oder?" Ach stimmt, habe ich ja vergessen, ich wollte ja noch klären was sie machen wenn ich nicht da bin.

Kapitel 113:

„Wie lange hast du denn heute Alex?" „Na bis 11 Uhr." ‚Oh man, ich will auch in die Grundschule.' Das hieß aber auch, das ich die drei nicht hier lassen kann, denn ich habe heute bis nach 14 Uhr, und ich ihn nicht mit ihnen alleine lassen wollte, immerhin wer weis was sie dann für Dummheiten anstellen. Aber zu erst wollte ich das Alex das Haus verlässt bevor ich darüber mit ihnen spreche, nicht das der kleine noch was anderes rausfindet.

Ich war nun mittlerweile bei den Scheiben für Seph angekommen, und legte sie rein. „Das ist auch eine tolle Beschäftigung am frühen Morgen." Sagte ich belustigend zu mir als ich auf die nächsten zwei wartete. Mittlerweile kam Zack auch wieder aus dem Bad raus, im Moment wünschte ich mir richtig das wir noch eines hätten, denn wenn es so weiter geht muss ich hier bald auch um 5:30Uhr aufstehen. Nachdem Seph seine letzten bekam, steckte ich noch schnelle die für Zack rein, und sagte ihm das er sie sich nehmen soll wenn sie fertig sind, damit holte ich meine Sachen vom Stuhl und ging ins Bad.

Ich machte mein Morgendliches Ritual, Umziehen, Haare kämmen, Zähne putzen und danach noch eincremen. Heute hatte ich mir als Sachen eine kurze Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Top rausgesucht, ganz entsprechend des warmen Tages der heute kommen soll. Nachdem ich fertig war kam ich raus, und wollte Seph rein schicken.

Als ich ins Esszimmer kam sahen mich alle drei fast erschrocken an, das ich etwas verdutzt stehen blieb, und dachte ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht. „Was ist denn? Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?" Vinc schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, während Zack sich am Kaffee verschluckt hatte.  
„Du geht's dir auf der stelle etwas anderes anziehen, so kannst du doch nicht rumlaufen! Du hast ja kaum was an!" Seph stand auf, und wollte mich zurück ins Bad schleifen. „Wie Dad." Sagte Alex belustigend als er dies sah. „Seph, lass mich los. Ich habe doch ganz normale Klamotten an." „Ganz normal? Das ist doch so gut wie gar nichts." Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und setzte mich an den Tisch. „Du solltest lieber ins Bad gehen und dich selbst umziehen." Er knurrte mir noch einmal zu, und ging dann nörgelnd ins Bad. „Ich sagte doch, genau wie Dad." Ich sah Alex mit einem bösen Blick an, woraufhin er sich gleich wieder seinem Kakao widmete.

„Hast du alle Hausaufgaben gemacht Alex?" „Jep." „Alle Schulsachen schon eingepackt?" „Ja." „Gut, dann kannst du dich ja langsam auf den Weg machen." „Aber ich habe doch noch ein paar Minuten." „Hat es dir gestern auch geschadet?" „Nein, aber…" „Na also, siehst du."  
Er schaute mich mit dem Blick an, diesen Ich-bin-doch-noch-so-klein Blick, oh wie ich den hasse. „Schau mich nicht so an, das zieht bei mir nicht." Ich sah weg als ich dies sagte, sonst währe ich schwach geworden. „Du bist fies." „Angeboren." ‚Oh man, jetzt mutiere ich hier schon zu Seph.' „Sorry, bitte mach dich auf den Weg, damit du nicht zu spät kommst, ich meine es doch nur gut." Ich lächelte ihn sanft an, woraufhin er sich geknickt auf machte seine Schulsachen zu holen, und sich dann auf den Weg begab. Als er zur Haustür raus ging kam Seph auch schon zu uns zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, allerdings dabei immer einen bösen Blick auf mich richtend.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so an, es ist doch meine Sache wie ich rumlaufe, und wenn ich hier nur im Tanga durch die Bude laufen würde, das hättest du nicht zu entscheiden." Als ich dies sagte verschluckten sich nun Vinc und Zack am Kaffee. Ich schaute sie fragend an.  
„Bildlich vorgestellt." Sagte Zack vorsichtig, woraufhin er einen extrem zornigen Blick von Seph und Vinc bekam, das er sich ganz klein machte. Als ich dies sah, lächelte ich. „Wenn du willst kann ich ja mal ein Bild von mir in dem Dress machen und es dir schenken." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin er ein wenig verlegen wurde, und ich nun die Blicke auf mich gerichtet bekam, allerdings keine wütenden sondern eher erwünschte. Ich seufzte ganz kurz, und nahm mir meinen Tee zur Hand.

„Und nun die Planung für heute. Also, so wie es aussieht muss ich euch wohl oder übel mitnehmen." „Du dachtest doch nicht ich lasse dich alleine so draußen rum laufen." Ich schaute Seph wütend an, jedoch nickte Vinc ihm dieses mal zustimmend zu. „Du auch Vinc?" Ich schaute ihn traurig an. „Tut mir leid, aber ich will auch nicht dass dich jemand so sieht außer mir." Als er dies sagte sah er zu Seph mit einem Lächeln. Ich seufzte wieder.

„Und du Zack? Findest du mich wenigstens ansehnlich?" Nachdem ich dies sagte schauten mich die anderen beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich finde du siehst wunderschön aus." Ich lächelte ihn an, während die anderen beiden ihn anknurrten. „Damit steht es ja dann fest, ich bleibe bei Zack, während ihr machen könnt was ihr wollt, wenn ihr nicht mit mir so gesehen werden wollt." Während ich sprach, stand ich auf und verließ das Esszimmer Richtung Treppe um meine Schulsachen von oben zu holen.

Kapitel 114:

„Gibt es doch nicht, da wollen die mir schon vorschreiben was ich mir anziehen soll!" Ich schimpfte vor mich hin während ich meine Tasche packte. Als ich fertig war ging ich wieder nach unten zu den dreien, die sich bereits fertig machten zum gehen. „Ich dachte ihr wollt nicht mit mir gesehen werden, warum macht ihr euch denn dann fertig? Zack wir gehen in 5 Minuten, muss nur noch das Essen für uns beide einpacken, und dann noch die Rollladen hoch ziehen." „Ich warte schon mal draußen." Er sprintete gleich aus der Tür raus, während die anderen beiden mich ansahen.

„Na los, geht schon hinterher. Aber ich warne euch, wenn ihr das nächste mal sagen solltet das ihr nicht mit mir gesehen werdet wollt, dann ist es mir egal wo ihr hingeht." Seph ging mit einem knurren schon mal raus, während Vinc noch im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Als ich fertig war mit den Rollladen, ging ich ebenfalls zur Tür, wurde aber von Vinc dabei umarmt. „Du hast uns falsch verstanden." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Wie falsch? Ihr wollt doch nicht das ich in den Sachen rumlaufe weil sie euch nicht gefallen." Er lächelte mich an. „Im Gegenteil, sie stehen dir sehr gut, nur sind sie eben auch ein Magnet für andere Augen, und dies gefällt mir nicht." Nachdem er dies sagte ließ er mich los und ging ebenfalls raus. „Männer." Ich schüttelte wieder mal nur mit dem Kopf und folgte ihnen dann.

„Also passt auf, das mit den Namen wisst ihr hoffentlich noch." Sie nickten. „Gut, und wo ihr herkommt?" Wieder nicken. „Hervorragend, so und nun zum Schluss." Ich sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich kenne euch nicht, wir haben uns noch nie im Leben gesehen…bis auf dich, der mir gestern leider gefolgt ist. Verstanden!" „Wieso sollten wir dich nicht kennen?" Ich sah Zack an. „Weil ich keinen Bock habe von na Herde wahnsinniger Weiber totgetrampelt zu werden!" Damit ging ich an ihnen vorbei auf die Straße. Die drei folgten mir und ich schloss ab, dann gingen wir zur Schule.

„Aber wir gehen doch gemeinsam hin." „Ja, von mir aus könnt ihr euch auch gerne in meiner Nähe aufhalten, aber ansonsten habe ich keinen Bock wegen euch den Morgigen Tag nicht mehr zu erleben. Seph weiß wovon ich rede." Er nickte nur und schaute dabei nach unten. „Also, verstanden? Ach und noch was. Seph!" Ich sah ihn genau in die Augen. „Wir sind nicht zusammen, und sind auch kein Paar oder sonstiges. Verstanden?!" Er knurrte mich wieder nur an, wobei Vinc ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

Als wir zum Schulhof kamen sahen uns schon wieder so viele Leute an, das ich nur seufzen konnte, und schnellen Schrittes ins Gebäude ging, um schnellst möglich in den Raum zu kommen. Als ich dort ankam, sah mich auch gleich die kleine Truppe von Mädels an, die mich gestern ausfragen wollten, nun schauten sie noch bösartiger zu mir, ich kann mir auch dieses mal denken wieso. Sonst komme ich fast immer alleine, und bleibe hier in dieser Klasse auch gerne alleine, naja, bei den Leuten hier ist dies auch nicht schwer, niveauloser geht es schon gar nicht mehr wie die hier sind. Und nun kam ich gestern mit einem der wahrscheinlich Bestaussehenden Männer überhaupt an, der mir nicht von der Seite wisch, und heute sogar mit gleich 3 Traummännern im Schlepptau.

„Ich muss unbedingt mein Image bewahren, sonst habe ich hier bald mehr falsche Freunde als gut für mich ist." „Was meinst du damit?" Ich sah zu Zack und winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. „Also dann, auf ins Gefecht." Ich ging zu meinem Platz in der hintersten Reihe, und setzte mich hin, nun gab es aber das Problem das ich nur einen Platz neben mir frei hatte, und gleich dreien die sich hinsetzten wollte. Ich lächelte kurz. „Zack, würdest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?" Er strahlte mich an, und setzte sich gleich neben mich, während die anderen beiden ihn anknurrten, und sich nun einen anderen Platz suchen gingen.

Da kein ganzer freier Tisch für sie frei war, mussten sie sich neben andere Leute setzten, während ich vor mich hin kicherte, aber vor allem wegen Seph, bei Vinc hatte ich Mitleid, aber dies war die Strafe wegen meinen Sachen heute Morgen. Jedenfalls musste Seph sich neben Josephine setzten, und die flirtet mit jedem gutaussehenden Jungen, oder der reich ist. Also er hatte mit eine der schlimmsten Banknachbarn überhaupt erwischt mit seinem Aussehen, das einzige was ich da hoffe ist das er ihr nicht die Luft abschnürt wie einst mir, obwohl eigentlich, ach ne, so gemein sind wir nicht.

Vinc musste sich mit Mandy begnügen, sie ist Josephines beste Freundin, ich glaube das sagt schon alles. Jedenfalls fingen sie gleich an sich an die beiden ranzuschmeißen, wobei Seph nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte, und Vinc wahrscheinlich noch nie so gleichgültig aussah wie jetzt. Aber ich hoffe mal das sie diese eine Doppelstunde Geschichte überleben werden, denn unsere Lehrerein Frau Mineria betrat gerade den Raum.

Kapitel 115:

Wieser mussten wir aufstehen, was allerdings die drei nicht ganz verstanden, und deswegen sitzen blieben, nach der Begrüßung setzten wir uns wieder hin. „Oh, wie ich sehe haben wir ein paar neue Gesichter hier. Würdet ihr euch bitte vorstellen, und uns sagen warum ihr hier seid." ‚Jetzt geht's los.'

Ich hoffte inständig das alle das machen was ich ihnen gesagt hatte, aber irgendwie schien keine den Anfang machen zu wollen. „Ok, wenn sie sich nicht trauen, dann schlage ich vor das ich sie einzeln Frage." ‚Nicht trauen? Die haben nur einfach keinen Bock.' Sie ging zu erst auf Vinc zu.

„Also, wie ist denn ihr Name junger Mann?" Ich musste mir die Hand vorm Mund halten um nicht los zu lachen, junger Mann, das gibt es doch nicht, er sieht zwar absolut hammermäßig aus, aber sicher nicht wie 20. Vinc atmete tief ein. „Vinc" sagte er kurz und knapp. „Und weiter?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Na haben sie keinen Nachnamen?" ‚Oh Schande, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen.'

Genau in dem Moment vernahm ich von Seph ein dämonisches Grinsen, und wusste ganz genau das er etwas im Schilde führt, weswegen ich ihm einen zornigen und knurrenden Blick zurück gab. ‚Tja nützt wohl nichts, muss er seinen richtigen Namen nehmen.' Ich vergrub mich schon mal hinter meinem Buch. „Vinc Masaru." „Hä?" Ich sah auf, denn diesen Namen kannte ich sehr gut, jedenfalls den hinteren Teil. „Dann freut es mich sehr sie kenne zu lernen Herr Masaru." ‚Oh man, ich hoffe nur das ich nicht ausversehen spreche wenn sie den Namen aufruft.' „Und woher kommen sie?" „Tokio." „Aus Japan?  
Das ist ja wunderbar, und was machen sie hier?"

Vinc atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Austauschschüler." „Wow, und bei wem wohnen sie?" ‚och nö, bitte nicht auf mich zeigen, alles nur nicht auf mich.' „Jenni." Sagte er kurz und knapp, und ich den Tränen nahe war. „Bei Jenni Sievers? Das ist mal interessant." Sie sah mich mit einem Lächeln an.  
‚Das Lachen wird ihnen noch vergehen wenn die anderen beiden auch sagen das sie bei mir wohnen.' Auf alle Fälle waren jetzt durch Vinc Worte alle Blicke, von den Mädels grimmige Blicke, auf mich gerichtet. „Naja, dann wünsche ich ihnen sehr viel Spaß hier bei uns Herr Masaru."

Damit ging sie auf Zack zu, der bereits schluckte, und man sehen konnte wie er gerade überlegte. „Und sie sind?" Er sah sie noch etwas nachdenklich an. „Katsu Fair." ‚Warum meinen Namen? Ihr habt so viele Rekruten bei euch, warum dann ich?' Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt fragte ich mich nur noch was Seph antworten wird, aber meinen Namen kann er wenigstens nicht mehr verwenden, da habe ich Glück. „und woher kommen sie?" „Tokio." „Auch, dann gehören sie wohl zusammen und sind auch Austauschschüler?" Er nickte. „Und wo wohnen sie?" Ich verkroch mich noch mehr hinter meinem Buch, während er auf mich zeigte. „ebenfalls bei Frau Sievers." ‚Nicht freiwillig.'

„Wow, da haben sie aber ganz schön viel zu tun mit zwei so gut aussehenden Männern." Sie ging beeindruckt an mir vorbei, wobei ich ihr liebend gerne das Buch ins Gesicht geschmissen hätte bei dieser Aussage.

Nun ging sie auf Seph zu, und der hatte irgendetwas geplant, das konnte ich riechen. Ich sah ihn nun extrem grimmig an, und schüttelte ganz langsam mit dem Kopf. „Und sie sind?" Er setzte ein ganz kleines Lächeln auf. „Jan Seth." Gab er von sich, und ich hätte ihm eine runterhauen können, das war immerhin mein ausgedachter Name, und nun klaut er ihn sich als Vornamen.

Jetzt hatten alle einen Teil meines Namens, ich hoffe nur sie waren froh darüber. „Und lassen sie mich raten, sie kommen auch aus Tokio?" Er nickte leicht. „Dann wohnen sie sicher auch bei Frau Sievers." Wieder nicken von ihm. „Also sind sie auch Austauschschüler." Nun setzte er wieder dieses dämonische Grinsen auf, was ich genau sah und ihn mit weit offenen Augen ansah und ihm Stumm „Halt die Klappe" sagte, und hoffte er kann Lippenlesen.

„Ich bin ihr Verlobter." Genau in dem Moment glaubte ich mein Herz bleibt stehen, und ich verrecke hier am Herzkasper. Den gesamten Mädels währe es nur recht gewesen, denn die Blicke die sie mir zu warfen, waren eindeutig nicht dazu gedacht mir Glück zu wünschen. Aber ebenso erging es auch Vinc, denn ich konnte sehen wie er sich regelrecht in den Tisch krallte. Und Zack neben mir hatte wieder dieses zuckende Auge, und seine Mundwinkel fingen auch schon an.

‚Ich bring ihn um, gibt mir ein Messer, ich ersteche ihn. Gibt mir eine Knarre, ich erschieße ihn. Gibt mir ein Auto, ich überroll ihn…' Ich führte die Liste in Gedanken weiter. Frau Mineria sah mich auch ganz schön geschockt an, und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, während Seph mich mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck ansah, den ich bei ihm nur zu gut kenne, diesen Du-gehörst-mir Ausdruck.

Kapitel 116:

„Ok, dies hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet." ‚Nicht nur sie, aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht von langer Dauer sein, morgen liegt er dort in Scheiben, oder besser noch kleine Würfelstückchen.' „und wie lange schon?" ‚Können sie nicht einfach mit dem Unterricht anfangen? Ich glaube kaum dass dies hier Geschichte ist. Außerdem habe ich nicht mal einen Heiratsantrag bekommen, geschweige denn angenommen!!!'

„Seit längerem." Ich versuchte regelrecht mein über 200 Seitiges Buch auseinander zu reißen. „Ah ja, nun gut." Sie räusperte sich ganz kurz und schluckte. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen…..alles Gute." ‚Das hat jetzt aber lang gedauert.' Damit ging sie nach vorne und setzte sich hin. „Ich glaube wir sollten lieber mit dem Unterricht anfangen." ‚Ganz meine rede.'

Sie fing endlich an, doch meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte gerade jemand anderer erhalten den ich am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen währe, und ich glaube sogar mit zwei Verbündeten. Ich wendete mich an meinen Banknachbarn mit leiser Stimme. „Zack." Er drehte sich ein ganz kleines bisschen zu mir. „Sag mal, die Bitte die ich einst in der Kantine an sich richtete, kannst du die nicht vielleicht doch erfüllen?" Er nickte ganz leicht. Nun entstand auf meinen Lippen ein mörderisches Lächeln.

Die gesamte Stunde lang, verbrachten wir damit Seph anzuknurren, und per Blick zu töten. Als die Stunde dann zur Pause überwechselte ging ich langsam auf ihn zu, er drehte sich bereits zu mir um und lächelte mir zu. Josephine schaute mich grimmig an, doch als sie meinen Blick sah, verschwand sie gleich Richtung anderer Seite des Raumes, dort standen nun so ziemlich alle, und beobachteten uns.

Ich stand nun genau vor ihm, und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, denn es würde mir nur noch mehr ärger einbringen wenn ich jetzt die Fassung verliere. „Ich frage dich nur einmal! Wieso?" Ich fragte ihn mit ruhiger und sachlicher Stimme, dabei die Augen geschlossen, um nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen ihn aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Da ich immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte, um mich zu beruhigen sah ich natürlich nicht was er machte. Das einzige was ich merkte war das ich zur Seite gedreht wurde, und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft wurde.

Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich gewährt, wenn ich nicht gerade wegen dem Schock, sei es nun die Heiratspläne vor der Klasse, oder das ich so überfallen wurde, nicht dazu in der Lage war. Er ließ nach einiger Zeit wieder von mir ab, blieb aber ganz nah an meinem Gesicht, und Strich mit Zeige und Mittelfinger drüber. „Warum sollen sie nicht erfahren das du mir gehörst." Nachdem er dies sagte, wollte er mich noch einmal küssen, doch eh er ansetzten konnte, wurde ich aus seinen Armen raus gedreht, und befand mich nun in Vincents Armen.

„Ich wusste gar nichts von euren Plänen." Wir hielten uns obwohl alle Blicke bei uns waren, sehr bedeckt, das hieß wir versuchten so leise wie möglich zu reden, was uns dank der Gerüchteküche die anfing zu brodeln, auch gut gelang. Zack war der einzige der sich nicht einmischte, aber auch nur weil er immer noch Zähneknirschend auf seinen Platz war. „Du musst nicht alles wissen." „Wenn es um diese Frau geht, schon. Dann sieh mich ab jetzt als dein schlimmster Feind."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, denn genau wusste ich gerade nicht was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „Du willst dich mit mir anlegen?" Seph sah ihn zornig an. „Ich weiß das ich in einem Kampf vielleicht den kürzeren ziehen würde, aber bei ihrer Liebe werde ich siegen." ‚Meiner Liebe? Hallo? Ich verstehe gerade nur Bahnhof.' Ich stand genau neben den beiden, immer noch in Vinc Armen, wusste dennoch nicht genau was hier vor sich geht.

„Vergiss es, du hast keine Chance, sie hat sich mir bereits vor längerem hingeben." Jetzt sah ich ihn wütend an, denn ich wusste genau was er damit meinte. „Dies ist Vergangenheit, und damals hielt ich mich im Hintergrund, aber hiermit betrete ich das Schlachtfeld, und glaube mir, für sie kämpfe ich bis zum Tod!" Als ich das hörte riss ich meine Augen auf und stellte mich genau zwischen den beiden.

„Vinc, es reicht, ich möchte nicht das du jemals wieder so leichtfertig von deinem Leben redest. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn dir was wegen mir passiert." Ich sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an, woraufhin er sanft lächelte, und sich wieder an Seph wandte. „Den ersten Kampf hast du verloren." „Der Krieg ist noch lang." Damit drehte Vinc sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

Dank der Lautstärke der anderen Leute, die sich gerade den Mund über uns fusselig redeten, bekamen sie zum Glück nichts davon mit. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu Seph um, und sah ihn unglücklich an. „Das hast du verdient, auch wenn es mir weh tat, aber ich kann es nicht leiden wenn man über mich bestimmt, das solltest du doch langsam gemerkt haben." Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und ging geknickt zurück zu meinem Platz und setzte mich neben Zack.

Kapitel 117:

In der darauffolgenden Stunde versuchte ich alles um mich abzulenken, denn immerhin hatte ich hiernach Sozialkunde, und das hieß die Arbeit zu schreiben. Aber so langsam fing ich auch an mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden sie zu verhauen. Als die Stunde zu Ende war stand ich einfach auf und verließ den Raum, es war mir jetzt vollkommen egal ob einer von den dreien mit kam oder nicht, denn eigentlich wollte ich für einen Moment nur alleine sein, und dachte mir auch das sie sich auch an der Klasse halten können und außerdem hatten wir jetzt eh 30 Minuten Pause.

Ich ging raus auf den Schulhof Richtung Sporthalle, denn dort hinter ist ein kleiner Schleichweg der von Bäumen umgeben ist, und man keinen sehen kann vom Schulgeländer aus, und ebenfalls auch nicht sehr oft benutzt, nur abends wenn die Haupttüren mal geschlossen sind, und man dennoch z.B. hier zur Halle möchte.

Ich hatte mich auf der Hälfte des Weges einfach gegen einen der Bäume gelehnt um meine Ruhe zu haben und nachzudenken was ich jetzt machen soll. Denn in Moment sah die Situation für mich nicht gerade rosig aus. Ich hatte jetzt jemanden der offiziell als mein Verlobter dastand, dann einen der ihn den Posten streitig machte, und dann noch jemanden der sich anscheinend schon etwas zurück gezogen hatte, aber dennoch mit Mischt. Das war bestimmt eine der schlimmsten Situationen in denen ich jemals war.

Ich hämmerte immer wieder mit meiner Hand gegen den Baumstamm um meine Wut einer gewissen Person gegenüber ab zu klingen, bemerkte dabei nicht das bereits durch die Wucht der Aufschläge die Haut an einigen Stellen gerissen war.

‚Verdammt noch mal, ich bin doch kein Ding mit dem man machen kann was man will. Ich bin ein Lebewesen das auch Gefühle hat, will er das nicht verstehen……' Ich regte mich in Gedanken weiter auf, immer noch mit Schlägen auf den Baum gerichtet, im Moment so weit schon, das mein Blut bereits zum Vorschein trat.

Als ich wieder ausholen wollte, wurde ich gestoppt, als jemand meinen ausgeholten Arm schnappte, und mich zu sich zog. „Willst du dir ganz deine Hand ruinieren?" Ich kochte vor Wut als ich diese gleichgültige Stimme hörte. „Lass mich auf der Stell los!"  
Anstatt das er meinen Wunsch respektierte, drückte er mich noch mehr an sich. „Damit du dich weiter verletzt? Das werde ich nicht zulassen."  
Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich wollte ihm eigentlich die Hölle heiß machen, konnte aber nicht, da sich mein Körper leider für heulen entschied, und mir eine Träne nach der anderen übers Gesicht liefen.  
Ob es wegen dem Schmerz war, den ich an meiner Hand spürte, oder deswegen weil ich wusste das egal was ich mache er mich eh nicht los lassen wird, wusste ich nicht genau. Er drehte mich zu sich um, doch ich sah nach unten, denn ich wollte nicht dass mich überhaupt jemand so sieht. Er zog mich wieder an sich und strich mir übers Haar.

„Bitte hör auf, ich kann es nicht leiden wenn du so aussiehst." Oh, ich hätte ihn bei dem Satz am liebsten ins Jenseits geschickt, konnte aber nicht, da ich einfach immer noch flennte, wie ich das hasse! Ich merkte wie er seufzte und dann seine Hand an meinen Hals legte. Das nächste was ich merkte war das ich aus irgendeinem Grund das Bewusstsein verlor und zusammensackte.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam öffnete ich langsam die Augen, dann sah ich das ich in meinem Bett lag, aber wie ich herkam, wusste ich nicht mehr. „Du bist endlich wach?" Ich schreckte auf, und drehte mich im Bett um. „Seph?! Was machst du hier?" Er lächelte mich an und strich mir langsam über die Schulter. „Dich beruhigen." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, als ich allerdings wieder klarer in Gedanken wurde, drehte ich mich schnell um, und sah zum Wecker. „Mist, ich habe die Arbeit verpasst."

Ich wollte aufstehen um gleich hin zu laufen, mit der Hoffnung den Lehrer noch zu erreichen und ihm dies zu erklären. Aber ich kam nicht weit, da ich gleich nach dem aufstehen wieder zusammensackte und aufs Bett zurück fiel. „Dein Kreislauf muss erst wieder in Gange kommen." „Was hast du gemacht?" Ich versuchte mich wieder aufzurichten, aber mir wurde wieder schwindelig, dieses Mal zog er mich dann auch wieder richtig ins Bett, und zu sich ran. „Dafür gesorgt das du dich beruhigst, und keine Sorge wegen dieser Arbeit, als ich dich hier her trug, traf ich diesen Lehrer, und sagte ihm das du dich nicht fühlst, und er den anderen beiden sagen soll das du nach Hause gegangen bist, und sie für dich mit schreiben sollen."

‚Toll, für ihn zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, ich bin hier mit ihm, und die anderen beiden sitzen in der Schule fest, weil sie glauben das der Wunsch des Mitschreibens von mir ist.' Und was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich musste erst einmal warten bis ich mich wieder normal aufrichten kann. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, und sah ihn an. „Ich hoffe du weist, dass du damit genau das Gegenteil erreichst, von dem was du dir erhoffst." Ich sah ihn dabei zornig an, doch allen gegen meine Erwartungen fing er an zu lächeln, was mich stutzig machte.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder?" Ich sah ich fragend an während er nun anfing mir wieder übers Gesicht zu streicheln. „Es ist egal wie sauer, wütend, zornig, oder sonstiges du mir gegenüber bist, das ändert nichts daran das ich dich jeden Tag mehr will. Jeder Tag der vergeht, und du dich mir wiedersetzt, egal auf welche Weise, ist ein Tag an dem ich dich mehr an mich binde." Also von dem was er sagte verstand ich nun überhaupt nichts mehr, und sah ihn nur absolut konfus an.

Kapitel 118:

Ich versuchte mich wieder aufzurichten, allerdings sehr langsam, und dabei das Wort an ihn gerichtet. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich diesen Schwachsinn? Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum, ich bin nicht an dich gebunden. Von mir aus kannst du verrecken."  
Als ich fertig war, stand ich auch endlich auf den Beinen, zwar etwas wacklig, aber es ging. „Und noch etwas, wenn du mich noch einmal mit so einem Griff außer Gefecht setzt, werde ich alles machen, damit du nicht mal mehr in meine Nähe kommen kannst."  
Damit ging ich aus dem Zimmer raus, und ließ ihn dort alleine zurück. Zur Schule gehen hatte jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr, denn ansonsten könnte dies mehr als Versuch gezählt werden lediglich die Arbeit nach zu schreiben.

Ich ging nach unten ins Bad, um mir erst einmal die Hand zu versorgen. Als ich sie mir ansah, wunderte ich mich, denn sie war bereits versorgt wurden. ‚Aber das könnte dann ja nur heißen das…..' Das wollte ich gar nicht denken.  
Ich wusch mir mein Gesicht, und machte mich dann auf in die Küche um erst mal etwas in meinen Magen zu bekommen.

Während ich Frühstückte, kam auch schon der Grund warum ich hier sitze, zu mir rein und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich sah ihn einfach nicht an, und konzentrierte mich auf die Zeitung. „Danke für den Verband." Gab ich dann gleichgültig von mir, denn meine gute Erziehung hatte ich dennoch nicht vergessen. „Keine Ursache."  
Wieder schweigen.

Nach dem ich mit der Zeitung fertig war, legte ich sie zur Seite und sah zu ihm, während er seine Augen geschlossen hielt und mir mit seiner Seite Gegenüber saß. Ich fasste mir ein Herz, um die Situation für mich möglichst schnell zu bereinigen, denn lange hätte ich dieses Theater einfach nicht mehr durchgehalten.

„Sephiroth." Als ich ihn ansprach drehte er sich mit seinem Standartgesichtsausdruck zu mir um. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns eine Auszeit nehmen." Er sah mich fragend an, während ich seufzte. „Das bedeutet das ich für eine unbestimmte Zeit nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, sprich weder mit dir in einem Bett schlafen, noch überhaupt mit dir reden wenn es nicht gerade unvermeidlich ist." Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Und du glaubst darauf lasse ich mich ein?" „Nein, aber ich hoffe es inständig, denn ich möchte das du endlich begreifst das du so nicht mehr mit mir umgehen kannst."

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm, dann hockte ich mich runter und sah ihn völlig fertig in die Augen. „Ich kann nicht mehr, verstehst du das? Ich bin mit meiner Kraft am Ende, du raubst mir den letzten Nerv. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann……" Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen, sondern stand einfach seufzten auf und ging raus. „Ich gehe mich ausruhen, und bitte bleib dieses mal von meinem Bett fern, ich will dich einfach nicht sehen." Damit verließ ich die Küche und ging die Treppe in mein Zimmer hoch, und legte mich schlafen.

Die Ruhe brauchte ich jetzt einfach. Alex würde zwar auch bald nach Hause kommen, aber bei ihm wusste ich das er mich in Ruhe lässt wenn es mir nicht gut geht, nur was die beiden dann anstellen werden, machte mir ein wenig Sorgen, aber ich vertraue doch mal seiner Vernunft.  
Nach kurzer Zeit bin ich auch schon vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Als ich wach wurde, spürte ich eine angenehme wärme die mich umgibt, und kuschelte mich erst an diese, doch nach kurzer Zeit riss ich meine Augen auf und schaute wütend auf die Person, da ich mir dachte das es nur eine sein kann. Als ich jedoch die Person sah, die mich im Arm hielt, wurde ich wieder ruhiger und ließ mich zurück ins Kissen fallen.

„Wie spät haben wir es denn?" „Nach 16 Uhr." Ich seufzte und wollte aufstehen. „Bleib noch eine Weile liegen, es wird dir gut tun." Ich sah Vinc lächelnd an, und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn. „Du hast dich ihm anscheinend mit Erfolg wiedersetzt." „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt das ich es Nervlich nicht mehr aushalte, und ich einfach mal eine Auszeit von ihm brauche." Er drückte mich mehr an sich. „Jedenfalls scheint er es ernst zu nehmen." Ich sah ihn fragend in die Augen, während er mich anlächelte. „Er hat beschlossen die heutige Nacht unten zu schlafen." „Wow, man kann ihn also doch erziehen." Gab ich belustigend von mir. Danach schloss ich wieder meine Augen um einfach wieder einzuschlafen.

„Jenni?" „Hmmm?" Ich war schon wieder fast in meinem Traumland, als er mich ansprach, und von daher bekam ich auch nicht sehr viel mit, vor allen weil er mit einer sehr leisen und ruhigen Stimme sprach. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an ihm, während er mich noch mehr an sich drückte. „Jeden." Sagte ich verschlafen. Danach schlief ich wieder ein.

Kapitel 119:

Als ich wieder aufwachte befand ich mich alleine in meinem Bett wieder. Als ich mich dann umdrehte, konnte ich erkennen das Vinc und Zack wieder auf dem Klappbett lagen, und musste lächeln. ‚Wenigstens zwei vernünftige.' Ich sah auf meine Uhr, wir hatten es kurz nach 2 Uhr morgens, und ich war nun munter, also stand ich leise auf, und ging runter.

Zu erst begab ich mich ins Bad um aus den Sachen raus zu kommen, ich zog mir eine kurze Stoffhose und ein langes T-Shirt an. Danach begab ich mich in die Küche um meinen Durst zu stillen. Als ich reinging versuchte ich so leise wie möglich zu sein, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Nachdem ich mir etwas in ein Glas kippte, wollte ich wieder raus gehen, blieb aber in der Tür zum Esszimmer stehen, und sah genau auf mein Sofa.

‚So friedlich hätte ich ihn gerne auch mal am Tage.' Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er lag auf der Seite mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu, und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch, danach kniete ich mich vor ihm, und lehnte mich auf die Kante des Sofas, mit dem Blick auf sein Gesicht.  
Sein Anblick war wirklich bezaubernd, ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen fielen ihm übers Gesicht, und er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich strich sie ihm ganz langsam nach hinten, danach näherte ich mich ihm so weit, das ich seinen ruhigen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte.  
„Wenn du mir nur meine Freiheit lassen würdest, würde ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen." Ich gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, und erhob mich leise wieder, dann nahm ich mein Glas und verschwand Richtung Hof.

Ich trank einen Schluck, und stellte es auf dem Geländer der Treppe ab, dann ging ich zur Garage. Irgendetwas für die Schule zu machen hatte jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr, und ich hatte auch keine Lust dazu. Ich nahm mir das Schwert, und ging damit aus der Garage raus, dann stellte ich mich auf einen weites gehend freien Platz, und führte die Bewegungen aus, die Seph mir am letzten Morgen gezeigt hatte.

„Wenn er doch nur ständig so währe wie gestern Morgen." Ich richtete meine ganze Konzentration auf meine Bewegungen, es tat richtig gut und baute Stress ungemein ab, außerdem war es schön leicht, nicht so schwer wie die beim Training. Als ich daran dachte, ließ ich das Schwert wieder runter senken, und musste an die Zeit dort denken, und auch ob sie jemals wieder zurück gehen, und wenn ja, will ich vielleicht mit wenn ich die Chance hätte.

Ich meine, ich hatte hier meine Eltern, meinen kleinen Bruder, aber…….ich wusste es einfach nicht, für beides gab es Contra und Pro. Ich musste kurz lächeln als ich daran dachte was ich dort alles erlebte, und auch Tränen zurück halten. Ich atmete ein paar mal tief durch, und nahm die Bewegungen wieder auf. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition stellen, um noch einmal von vorne anzufangen, als ich merkte wie jemand seine Arme um mich legte und meine Handgelenke wieder umfasste.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt ich will dich nicht mehr sehen?!" Ich seufzte kurz und wollte mich gerade weg drehen, als er anfing ein paar weitere Bewegungen zu vollführen. „Lass locker." Ich knurrte ihn nur an. „Warum sollte ich?" „Weil es leichter geht wenn du das Schwert lockerer hältst, und nicht so stark umklammerst." „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich will wissen warum ich auf dich hören und dir vertrauen sollte." „Du bist viel zu verkrampft." ‚Woran dies wohl liegt. Ich habe keine Lust schon wieder von dir benutzt zu werden.'

Ich wollte gerade das Schwert ganz fallen lassen, und ihn weg stoßen. „Bitte, lass locker." ‚Hat der gerade bitte gesagt?' Nun war ich total perplex. „Bitte." ‚Nochmal?' Ich musste unwillkürlich Lächeln, anscheinend konnte man ihn wirklich erziehen.  
Ich machte um was er mich bat, wenn er schon mal dieses Wort benutzt, dann wollte ich auch das er eine positive Reaktion bekommt, vielleicht kann man ja darauf aufbauen, und ihn noch einiges an guten Benehmen beibringen, zum Nachteil währe es ja nicht solange er hier bleiben muss, und mir auf die Nerven geht.

Er zeigte mir einige Techniken und schwieg dabei, genauso wie ich. Bei jeder neuen Bewegung ließ ich lockere das er mich besser Führen konnte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir dies taten, nur das ich auf einmal ein Klicken, und danach ein Blitzlicht vernahm. Als ich mich dann schreckhaft umdrehte, sah ich meine Mutter wie mir zuwink, und die Kamera dabei in der Hand hielt, wo hin gegen mein Vater schon wieder dabei war ein Stück Papier zu massakrieren.

Ich ging ohne Seph eines Blickes zu würdigen zurück in die Garage und legte das Schwert weg, danach ging ich zurück ins Haus, allerdings nicht ohne meiner Mutter zu bitten dieses Bild zu löschen, wobei sie nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Ich ging dann rein, und begab mich in die Küche, wenn ich mich nicht irre, waren die beiden gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit, das heißt das es um 5 Uhr Morgens ist. Als ich in der Küche stand, sah ich meine Bestätigung. Ich seufzte kurz, und ging ins Bad um mich zu duschen.


	10. Kapitel 120 bis 129

Kapitel 120:

Als ich fertig war, und zwar ohne irgendwelche ungebetenen Gäste, zog ich mir ein kurzes dunkelblaues Sommerkleid an, und ging dann gleich raus um das Frühstück für alle Vorzubereiten. Dafür wollte ich noch schnell zum Bäcker gehen, bei uns gibt es einen, der macht zum Glück schon um 5:30 Uhr auf, allerdings ist er auch gut 15 Minuten Fußweg weg, aber ich hatte ja noch jede Menge Zeit.

Ich ging zurück ins Esszimmer um meine Handtasche zu holen, als ich reinging, sah ich Seph schon am Esstisch mit einem Buch sitzen, soweit ich sehen konnte ein Roman, welchen Titel konnte ich leider nicht sehen, da er genau dort seine Hand drauf hatte. Ich ging ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei, und nahm meine Tasche.  
Genau so schweigsam ging ich auch wieder zurück und verlies das Esszimmer. Als ich zur Tür raus wollte, kam eine etwas müde Gestalt gerade die Treppe runter. „Wunderschönen guten Morgen." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Wo willst du hin?" „Zum Bäcker, für euch was zum Frühstück holen." Vinc lächelte mich an, und blieb vor mir stehen. „Darf ich dich begleiten?" Ich musste wieder lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich warte in der Küche auf dich bis du fertig bist." Damit ging ich zurück, während er im Bad verschwand.

Als ich dort wartete, setzte ich mich an den kleinen Küchentisch, der nur für zwei Personen Platz hat. Ich legte meine Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch, und legte meinen Kopf dann darauf. Es dauerte nicht lange und Vinc kam zu mir, und ich sah ihn wieder mit einem Wow-lächeln an. „Bei dir bekommt man ja regelrechte Minderwertigkeitskomplexe was das Aussehen angeht." Sagte ich zu ihm, während ich auf ihn zu ging.  
„Wenn ich bitten darf gnädiges Fräulein." Jetzt machte er auch noch eine kleine Verbeugung, worauf hin ich mich gleich bei ihm einhackte und in Richtung Flur ging, allerdings bemerkte ich auch, das er ein kleines Lächeln ins Esszimmer warf, was mich nur zum Kopfschütteln veranlasste, ich aber dennoch lächeln musste.

Wir verließen gemeinsam das Haus Richtung Bäcker. Um diese Zeit waren die Straßen noch fast wie leer gefegt, wir uns ein wenig Zeit ließen und den Weg hin schlenderten. Ich lehnte mich dabei an seine Schulter, woraufhin er seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legte, was ich ihm gleich machte. „Jenni?" Ich sah weiter nach vorne als ich mit ihm sprach. „Ja?" „Weist du noch gestern, ich wollte doch das du mir einen Gefallen tust." Ich lächelte. „Um was geht es denn?" Er blieb stehen, und zog mich so zu sich, das ich genau vor ihm stand, aber nun mit beiden Armen um meiner Hüfte, und sah mir in meine Augen.

„ich würde gerne mit dir den heutigen Abend alleine verbringen." Ich sah ihn immer lächelnd an. „Wenn das alles ist, gerne." Nun lächelte er, und wir gingen danach weiter. „Wohin möchtest du denn gerne?" „Dies ist mir egal, Hauptsache mit dir alleine." Ich überlegte den gesamten Weg zum Bäcker wo man hin gehen könnte.

Als wir dort ankamen gingen wir rein, ich holte für jeden 3 Brötchen, ich hoffte mal dies würde reichen, oder besser gesagt musste reichen. Danach nahm ich für mich noch eines auf die Hand, und wir gingen wieder zurück. Vinc hatte die ganze Zeit sein Arm um mich liegend, während ich anfing das eine Bötchen auseinander zu zupfen und zu essen.

„Weist du Vinc, wir haben hier einen schönen Park, was hältst du denn davon wenn wir heute Abend einfach mal ein Picknick machen. Ist zwar nichts besonderes, aber man hat seine Ruhe." „Ich würde mich freuen." „Gut, dann werde ich gleich heute wenn ich die Schularbeiten fertig habe alle Vorbereitungen treffen, und wir gehen dann einfach zu einer spontanen Uhrzeit los." Er zog mich noch mehr zu sich, woraufhin ich mich wieder an seine Schulter lehnte, und schmunzeln musste.

„Weist du woran ich grad dachte." „Nein." „Ich musste gerade an meine Führung durch Midgar denken, wo ich mich gleich am Anfang bei dir einhackte, und dachte du würdest mich dafür einen Kopf kurzer machen." Als ich das sagte musste ich anfangen zu kichern. „ich erinner mich, das war das erste mal, das sich ein Rekrut so spontan mir gegenüber verhalten hatte, und dies war auch der Anfang an dem du mein Interesse wecktest." „Positiv oder Negativ?" fragte ich eigentlich mehr aus Spaß, jedoch blieb er kurz danach stehen.

„Vinc?" Er sah mich an und lächelte mir zu. Danach gingen wir weiter, ohne das er meine Frage beantwortete. Wir kamen kurze zeit später wieder bei mir an, und gingen rein. Ich bat ihn schon mal die anderen zu wecken, während ich alles vorbereite, somit trennten sich unsere Wege, er nach oben, und ich Richtung Küche. Ich deckte dann gleich den Esstisch, an dem Seph immer noch mit dem Buch saß, da ich keine Lust hatte ihn anzusprechen, stellte ich einfach alles ringsherum um ihn auf, das Brettchen und Besteck konnte er sich dann von der Mitte des Tisches nehmen, hatte keine Lust es ihn genau vor die Nase zu stellen.

Dann holte ich noch schnell die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie ebenfalls drauf. So langsam trudelten die anderen auch nach unten, zu erst Alex der gleich ins Bad verschwand, dann Zack dicht gefolgt von Vinc, die sich schon mal an den Tisch setzten. Ich setzte noch schnell ein paar Eier auf, während ich die Tüte Brötchen auf den Tisch legte, und ihnen sagte sie können schon anfangen, allerdings wollten sie noch auf mich warten, bis auf einer, der sich einfach 2 schmierte, und mit denen dann den Raum verließ.

Während ich auf die Eier wartete, kochte ich noch schnell Kaffee, dank Sephs damaliger Order, konnte ich dies ja nun einigermaßen ohne Wiederbelebung. Nachdem nun alles auf dem Tisch stand, und auch mein kleiner Bruder wieder aus dem Bad raus war, begannen wir gemeinsam, mit einer Ausnahme, zu Frühstücken an.

JKapitel 121:

„Und was steht heute so an?" „Schule." Sagte ich kurz und knapp zu Zack. „Schon wieder? Die Mädchen dort bringen mich noch um den Verstand." „Wieso? Was ist denn gestern passiert als ich nicht da war?" Ich schaute die beiden neugierig an. „Frag nicht." Kam es dann im Chor. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls heute nochmal und morgen auch, dann ist Wochenende." „Da können wir ja einen Familienausflug machen." „Mal sehen was Mam und Dad dazu sagen." „Naja, wir könnten z.B. ins Kino gehen, oder zum See fahren, oder wandern gehen, oder…" „Ja ja, ist ja schon gut, wir werden uns schon was schönes überlegen."

Wir redeten noch ein wenig über die Sachen die man am WE machen könnte, danach ging Zack erst einmal ins Bad, während Alex mit Vinc den Tisch abräumte. Ich ging in der Zwischenzeit mit einer Tasse Kaffee nach draußen auf dem Hof zu einem gewissen Herren, damit er seine Morgendliche Tasse bekommt, wie gesagt, gutes Benehmen habe ich dennoch. Er hatte es sich draußen an dem Tisch bequem gemacht, und lass das Buch weiter. Ich stellte ihm die Tasse auf den Tisch und drehte mich wieder um.  
„Jenni." Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich allerdings nicht zu ihm um. „Bitte setzt dich zu mir." ‚Wow, schon das dritte Bitte an diesem Tag, er steigert sich.' Dennoch hatte ich keine Lust ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, und ging deswegen weiter, was er mit einem Seufzer quittierte.

Ich begab mich wieder rein, und half noch schnell beim Abwaschen, danach checkte ich nochmal schnell die Hausaufgaben von Alex, und schickte ihn zur Schule. Danach ging ich nach oben, und packte noch schnell meine Tasche für den heutigen Tag, und begab mich wieder nach unten.

„Also, ihr wisst noch alles von gestern." „Muss ich heute wieder neben diesem…dieser jungen Dame sitzen?" Ich sah Vinc mitleidig an. „Naja, das Problem ist, dass ich meistens nur einen Platz neben mir frei habe, außer ich habe Bio, dann könnte man sich auf eine 4er Bank setzten, aber dies habe ich nur Montags." Er seufzte kurz, während Zack lächelte. „Wir werden ja sehen wie wir heute sitzen, vielleicht haben sie ja Mitleid, und haben einen ganzen Tisch frei gelassen." „Oder wir schaffen uns einfach Platz." Kam es dann von Zack, woraufhin er mich anlächelte. Damit begab ich mich mit den beiden raus.

Ich sah rüber zu Seph, der keine Anstalten machte sich von seinem Buch zu lösen.  
Ich bat die beiden schon mal vor zu gehen, woraufhin ich ein schnalzen von Vinc erhielt, er aber dennoch mit Zack schon mal zum Tor ging. Ich begab mich zu Seph und blieb vor ihm mit ernstem Gesicht stehen. „Wir wollen los." Sagte ich unbeteiligt. Er sah zu mir hoch, und klappte das Buch zu, dann stand er auf um es wieder rein zu bringen. Ich wartete so lange vor der Haustür auf ihn.

Als er nach etlicher Zeit immer noch nicht raus kam, ging ich rein um zu sehen wo er bleibt. Ich begab mich ins Esszimmer wo er vor dem Bücherregal stand. „Was ist denn nun? Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen muss ich wieder laufen, und du weist wie ich es hasse!" Während ich mich umdrehte vernahm ich ein leises lachen, woraufhin ich mich wieder umdrehte. „Was ist denn?" Ich fragte dies mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen.

Er drehte sich zu mir um, allerdings mit einem sanften Lächeln. Er kam auf mich zu, und ging an mir vorbei, als wir auf gleicher Höhe waren, blieb er stehen und sagte etwas mit leiser und sanfter Stimme. „Es tut mir leid." Kurz danach ging er weiter. „Ich wollte dir nie ernsthaft leid zu fügen, dafür bist du mir zu wichtig." Sagte er noch beim Verlassen der Küche, während ich verdattert zurück blieb.

Ich schüttelte mich kurz und ging dann hinterher, schloss die Tür hinter mir, und folgte ihm zum Tor wo die beiden andern bereits auf uns warteten. Nachdem wir alle draußen waren schloss ich die Tür ebenfalls ab, und wir begaben uns auf den Weg zur Schule. „So, also als erstes habe ich heute Ethik." „Das heißt?" „Ach, wirst du schon sehen Vinc, lass dich überraschen." Als ich dies sagte hackte ich mich wieder bei ihm ein, kurz darauf legte er seinen Arm wieder um meine Hüfte, während ich mich an ihn schmiegte.

Von Zack konnte ich daraufhin ein deutliches knurren hören, während Seph beteiligungslos neben uns her ging, und uns gar nicht beachtete. Dies war mir aber egal, ist auch mal schön wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt, vielleicht habe ich heute ja wirklich mal Glück, und er lässt mich den ganzen Tag so links liegen, dann würde ich mich riesig freuen.

Wir kamen nun wieder an der Schule an, kurz vorher löste ich noch die Umarmung von Vinc, denn es ging ja immerhin noch die Information von Sephs und meiner angeblichen Verlobung durch Schulgebäude, und da sehe dies nicht so gut aus, habe hier schon genug Mädels die mich auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sehen wollen, wenn sie dies dann noch sehen, heißt es gleich Guillotine. Ich sah meinen Kopf schon davon rollen.

Wir gingen in den Unterrichtsraum, und ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Vinc wurde gleich von Mandy zu sich gezogen und nahm unwillkürlich Platz, Zack hingegen wurde von Sandy am Arm gepackt, da fragte ich mich doch was gestern hier noch passiert war, und musste lächeln. Eigentlich wollten sich die beiden währen, doch sie wollten so wenig aufsehen wie möglich erregen, und setzten sich deswegen beteiligungslos neben sie, bzw. wurden neben sie gezerrt. Da jetzt leider sämtliche Plätze belegt waren, musste sich Seph notgedrungen neben mich setzten, was ich nur mit einem seufzen quittierte.

Kapitel 122:

Ich legte meine Arme verschränkt auf den Tisch, und meinen Kopf hinterher, während Seph mit erhobenen Hauptes neben mir sitzt, und man könnte sagen auf alle runter schaut, eigentlich so wie er auch über seine Einheit drüber hinweg schaut. (Schlimmer vergleich, bitte nicht das die Klasse wirklich noch seine Einheit wird.)

Unser Lehrer Herr Schimanski betrat dann schon den Raum, was für uns wieder hieß aufstehen, und ich dies auch tat. Vinc und Zack schienen es sich gestern auch angewöhnt zu haben, nur mein Banknachbar nicht.  
Wir setzten uns wieder hin, und er fing mit seiner Rede über Moral und Anstand an, mit seinen komischen Sprichwörtern die er erklärte, z.B. Wie du mir, so ich dir, usw.… Ich mag es nicht, immer über Normen und Regeln zu reden, und gesagt zu bekommen, warum wir so handeln sollten.  
Ich meine ich handle so wie ich es für Richtig halte, so wie es mir einst von meinen Eltern beigebracht wurde, und nicht wie mir ein anderer nach 17, 18 Jahren Erziehung meiner Eltern, mir einreden will.

„Langweilig." Sagte ich zu mir während ich am eindösen war.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ich sperrte meine Lauscher auf. ‚Also jetzt wird es mir aber unheimlich, erst bitte, und dann darf ich, der hat doch bestimmt etwas vor.' Ich drehte meinen Kopf immer noch auf meinen Armen liegend zu ihm um und sah ihn an, während er seinen Blick immer noch nach vorne gerichtet hatte.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ich genervt. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden bis er mir die Frage stellte. „Liebst du mich eigentlich, oder war dies einst nur Gerede von dir?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, wann hatte ich ihn denn jemals dies gesagt, konnte mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern. Ich richtete mich nun auf, und sah ihn neugierig und fragend an. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

Er drehte sich zu mir mit genau dem Lächeln wie heute Morgen, das mich schon Schlucken brachte, und ich mit ziemlich heftige Gedankenohrfeigen geben musste, um nicht schwach zu werden….aber diese Augen, wie sie funkeln….nein, Gedanke weg schütteln. „Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, weil es für mich selbstverständlich war, bis gestern Morgen."

Ich sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an. „Ich glaube ich verstehe dich nicht ganz." „Ich weis nicht was du genau für mich fühlst, aber ich dachte du hättest es bei mir schon lange selbst gemerkt." ‚Muss der denn so um den heißen Brei herum reden? Er soll auf den Punkt kommen, sonst verstehe ich hier wirklich bald nur noch Bahnhof.' Mein Blick war immer noch fragend auf ihn gerichtet. Er neigte nun seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links, dabei wurde das Lächeln sogar noch intensiver.

„Du bist das beste was mir je passiert ist, und das wichtigste für mich, deswegen will ich….nein, ich möchte dich bitten, bleib bei mir." Wie er mich ansah, mit diesen Blick, wie soll man den da bitteschön wiederstehen können? Während ich gerade in seinem Blick versank nachdem er dies sagte, legte er seine Hand ganz sanft auf meine Wange.

„Bitte, bleib bei mir, ich will dich nicht verlieren, das könnte ich nicht ertragen." Ok, es ist amtlich, bei dem Blick kann man nicht wiederstehen, egal was einem angetan wurde, dieser Blick lässt alles vergessen, und auf Null setzten. „Möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein? Möchtest du mit mir bis ans Ende der Welt gehen?" Ich konnte nichts sagen, mich nicht bewegen, einfach nur weiter versinken.

Ich wollte ihm gerade meine Antwort geben, als sich auf einmal jemand neben uns räusperte, ich mich wachrüttelte und zu meiner linken sah. „Vinc?" „Der Krieg hat erst begonnen." Sagte er leise, als er zurück zu seinem Platz ging. ‚Was war denn das jetzt?'

Kurz nachdem ließ Seph seine Hand wieder sinken und schaute mit demselben Blick wie vorhin nach vorne. ‚Wow wow, kann mir das bitte mal einer erklären? Was ist hier gerade passiert? Ich verstehe es nicht, wirklich nicht.' Ich drehte mich ebenfalls wieder zurück, und begab mich auch in die selbe Stellung wie vorhin, nur dieses mal war mir nicht langweilig, sondern ich dachte gerade nach was das hier war. Immerhin hatte ich ihn noch nie so erlebt, und wenn er es ernst meint mit dem was er sagte, vielleicht……vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine zweite Chance geben.

Kapitel 123:

Während dem Rest der Stunde passierte nichts weiter, außer das ich mir den Kopf über Seph und seinen Sinneswandel zerbrach. Jedenfalls hatten wir hiernach gleich mal wieder Deutsch, dieses Fach hatten wir dreimal in der Woche, da fragt man sich wirklich, denken die vielleicht wir können unsere Muttersprache nicht richtig.  
Na gut, wenn es nur darum ging, aber dann noch Gedichtinterpretationen und so was, kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden. Hierfür brauchten wir den Raum nicht zu wechseln, das hieß also ich musste hier neben Mister Kopfverdreher und Nerven räuber sitzen bleiben.

Ha! Dachtet ich vielleicht, aber nach dem es zur Pause geläutet hatte, beschlossen Vinc und Zack nämlich einfach mit ein paar aus meiner Klasse, um genau zu sein Mark und Frank, die Plätze zu tauschen.  
Da die beiden Mädels mit die absoluten Schönheiten hier in der Klasse sind (nur leider nichts in der Birne, ich frage mich nur wie man auf so etwas stehen kann, wenn die nur über Nägel und Make-up reden können.) hatten die beiden keine Probleme damit. Also setzten sich die beiden genau an den Tisch neben uns, und dann beschlossen wir die Tische zusammen zu schieben, kurz danach tauschten ich und Zack noch die Plätze.

Die Sitzverteilung in der letzten Reihe des Raumes 113, sah nun vom Fenster wie folgt aus. Ich, Vinc, Zack, Seph, eine Bank weiter Sascha und Matthias, allerdings hatten sie den Tisch nicht rangeschoben, da sie eine Heiden angst vor Seph hatten, warum konnte ich nicht sagen, vielleicht lag es daran wie er gerade Zack und Vinc ansah. Jedenfalls ging die nächste Stunde auch schon los.

Und wieder mal wurde einer meiner Albträume Realität. Es war zwar keine Gedichtinterpretation, aber dafür leider ein Aufsatz mit dem Thema „Wie verhalte ich mich im Straßenverkehr richtig." Ich hätte den Wisch am liebsten zerrissen. Ich bin hier in der und nicht in der Grundschule, ich kann mich nämlich ganz genau erinnern das ich vor kurzem genau das selbe Thema bei Alex sah als ich seine Hausaufgaben kontrolliert hatte.

Und dann gab es noch ein Problem, versucht ihr mal ein paar Leuten innerhalb von 15 Minuten Bedenkzeit die wir hatten, bevor wir anfangen sollten, die wichtigsten Regeln zu erklären, ohne Anschauungsmaterial oder sonstigen, denn dieser Lehrer wollte von allen, auch von den Austauschschülern die Aufsätze einsehen. Und ich dachte mir es macht sich schlecht wenn sie schreiben:

Wenn ein Monster die Straße überquert wird der Wagen gestoppt, und es per Schwert, Feuerwaffe oder Materia eliminiert. Wenn feindliche Soldaten angreifen werden diese auf der Stelle umgefahren, im Notfall vom Wagen aus angegriffen…….

Ich kannte dies nämlich noch als ich mich damals mit Rick unterhalten hatte, was er alles lernen musste, bevor er überhaupt ein Fahrzeug von Shinra fahren durfte, vor allem mit so wichtigen Persönlichkeiten wie dem General.

Also jedenfalls versuchte ich es ihnen so schnell wie möglich zu erklären, ob es klappt, konnte ich noch nicht sagen, erst wenn der Lehrer es auswertet. Nachdem die Zeit dann um war, machte ich mich ans Werk, da wir nur lächerliche 500 Wörter benötigten, war es für mich ein Klacks nach den gesamten Schreibübungen bei Herrn Wullke. Als ich fertig war, versuchte ich so leise wie möglich Vinc zu helfen, der wiederum Zack half, und Seph weigerte sich ganz und gar mit zu schreiben.

Als der Lehrer dies am Anfang vernahm wollte er ihn rauschmeißen aus dem Klassenraum, bis Seph ihn mit diesen Alle-Monster-Umgebung-Midgar-hetzten Blick ansah (wer ihn noch kennt, ich ja, nur zu gut, das waren Zeiten, nie wieder.), da wurde er ganz klein laut, und fragte ob er ihm beim warten einen Kaffee anbieten dürfte.

In dem Moment währe ich am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Seph umarmt, den dieser Lehrer ist die reinste Plage mit seinen ständigen Aufsätzen, und den ganzen schreibkram, und das nur weil er abends etwas zum Lesen haben will, soll er sich ein Buch anschaffen, ist doch Deutschlehrer.

Also wie gesagt, ich war gerade dabei Vinc zu helfen, bis. „Fräulein Sievers, hiermit dürfen sie nach dem Unterricht Nachsitzen und den gesamten Aufsatz 20-mal abschreiben." Mir flog die Kinnlade runter, und mir war zu heulen zu Mute. Immerhin wollte ich doch mit Vinc picknicken, und wenn ich dann noch dies so oft abschreiben muss, danach noch Schularbeiten, da werde ich doch nie vor 22 Uhr fertig.

Er ging wieder zurück zu seinem Lehrertisch, während ich mich nun an Vinc Schulter ausheulte, ihn hatte er übrigens nichts aufgegeben, da es seine erste Deutschstunde war. „So wie es aussieht müssen wir unser heutiges Date verlegen Vinc." Ich sprach ganz leise zu ihm, damit ich nicht noch 40-mal abschreiben muss.  
„Nein." Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber…" „Nichts aber, ich werde schon einen weg finden." Damit legte er seine Lippen sanft auf meine, was Glück niemand gesehen hatte, da sie alle mit ihren Aufsätzen beschäftigt waren. Naja, bis auf einer, was ich sehen konnte, da ich meine Augen einen Spalt offen hatte.

Kapitel 124:

Ich konnte richtig sehen wie sein Mundwinkel anfing zu zucken, wobei ich lächeln musste, und nun begann den Kuss zu vertiefen, in dem Moment war es mir egal was die anderen dachten. Jedoch als ich gerade meine Zunge zum Einsatz bringen wollte, hörte ich nur wie Vinc ein kleinen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich gab, warum allerdings konnte ich nicht feststellen, aber es kam mir so vor als hätte ich dies schon mal mit Vinc erlebt.

Ich sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin er mir nur ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. Er wendete sich daraufhin wieder seinen Aufsatz zu, während ich seufzte weil wir wieder mal unterbrochen wurden, ich glaube bis jetzt konnte ich noch nie rausfinden wie es sich mit ihm anfühlt.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, gaben wir alle unsere Aufsätze ab, und begaben uns zur nächsten Stunde. Sport. Ich hasse es, aber immer noch besser als der Morgendliche Appell, glaube ich jedenfalls. Wir verließen den Raum, bis auf Vinc, er wollte noch etwas erledigen bevor er nachkam, genauso wie auch Seph. Es kam mir ziemlich Spanisch vor, das die beiden etwas zusammen zu klären hatten, aber mir solch recht sein. Also ging ich schon mal mit Zack vor.

Wir warteten vor der Halle auf die beiden. „na hoffentlich endet es nicht wie letztes mal." Ich sah Zack fragend an. „Was meinst du denn damit?" Er sah mich zaghaft an. „Ach ja, du wusstest es ja nicht. Vergiss es einfach ist nicht so wichtig." „Ich will es jetzt aber wissen." Ich stellte mich genau vor ihn, und sah in seine Augen, denn es kam mir so vor als hätte er sich gerade verplappert, und ich wollte nun wissen was ich nicht wissen solle.

Er sah mich zerstreut an. „Naja, kannst du dich noch an….. naja… an Kalm erinnern?" Ich sah ihn nun kritisch an. „Das einzige was mir zu Kalm und euch einfällt, ist Zwangsurlaub, 120 Kilometer, Mädchenkleidung und Striplokal." „Striplokal?" Ich sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an, dann fing ich an zu schwärmen. „Ja, da hättest du mich mal sehen sollen, ich in Lederoutfit."

Genau in dem Moment kamen die beiden schon zu uns, und als ich Seph sah musste ich gleich lächeln, als er dann ganz nahe war, schwärmte ich weiter. „Und dann kam die Lederpeitsche zum Einsatz, woraufhin mir Sahra die Sachen vom Leibe riss, nicht war Seph." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ach und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit dem Erektionsbasierten Auflauf, und den Geilen Lattenrost wo mir Seph half."

Den beiden flog die Kinnlade runter, während Seph kurz nachdachte, und danach ein Grinsen aufsetze, ganz dicht an mich rankam, und mir ins Ohr flüsterte. „Vergiss den Zimmerservice nicht." Als er dies sagte sah ich ihn mit großen Augen an und musste schlucken, dann drehte ich mich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Halle, zum Umkleideraum.

Da die drei keinerlei Sportsachen hatten, mussten sie sich lediglich die Straßenschuhe ausziehen, und konnten auf der Bank platznehmen, während ich mich umziehen war. Ich zog mir eine kurze schwarze Hose an, und ein schwarzes Top, dazu noch meine weißen Sportschuhe.

Während ich mich umzog, konnte ich ganz genau die Blicke der anderen auf mir spüren, irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie damals beim Appell, wo die anderen Rekruten vor mir zitterten und sich Meilen weit weg stellten, wenn es so weiter geht besteht der einzige unterschied dieser beiden Welten nur noch darin, das ich hier ein Mädchen bin, und dort ein Junge.

Außerdem konnte ich genau sehen wie sie sich ihre Mäuler über mich zerrissen, aber ich hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. (denken an aufwachen nur mit Shorts im Ödland, nur weil Zack vorhin damit angefangen hatte, sonst währe dies schon längst verdrängt gewesen.)  
Nachdem ich fertig war mit dem Umziehen ging ich noch schnell zu den Spiegeln und band mir meine Haare zusammen. Als ich so vor dem Spiegel stand, kamen auch die Erinnerungen an den Abend zurück, wo ich dort landete. Ich musste einfach nur lächeln.

Danach ging ich raus in die Halle zu den dreien. Als ich vor ihnen stehen blieb sahen sie mich an. „So was hättest du bei Shinra tragen sollen." „Dann währen sämtliche Rekruten schwul geworden." Sagte ich belustigend zu Zacks aussage, danach setzte ich mich neben ihn. „Außerdem hätte ich dies dort nie tragen können, da ich nicht diesen Körperbau hatte, jedenfalls nicht diese verdammte Oberweite."

Als ich dies so sagte, und mit meinen Händen sie nachging, merkte ich richtig wie die drei anfingen zu schlucken, weswegen ich sie kritisch ansah. „Was denn, ist doch war, ohne ist es einfach besser Sport zu treiben, die sind einfach viel zu groß, das gefällt mir nicht. Da wünsche ich mir mehr den anderen Körper wieder." Nachdem ich fertig war mit reden, kamen nun auch die anderen in die Halle rein, weswegen ich schwieg, damit sie nichts von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

Kapitel 125:

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und mich auf die Bank der Mädels setzten, unser Sportlehrer ist da ziemlich komisch, bei ihm müssen Männchen und Weibchen getrennt sitzen. Naja, jedenfalls als ich gerade aufstand, erhob Vinc noch schnell das Wort bevor ich weg ging. „Du brauchst den Aufsatz nicht abschreiben."

Ich sah ihn glücklich an. „Wie hast du denn das hinbekommen?" Ich sah ihn an, doch er blieb schweigsam, hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen, genau wie Seph, die identische Haltung, nur etwas resignierter. „Vinc?" „Frag lieber nicht." Kam es kopfschüttelnd von Zack, woraufhin ich ihn skeptisch ansah, dann aber weg musste, da Herr Läsptner mich aufforderte auf der linken Seite der Halle Platz zu nehmen.

Wir bekamen ganz kurz erklärt was wir heute machen sollen, und ich hätte heulen können. Heute stand bei ihm etwas Wundervolles auf dem Plan, wo das Herz von Seph bestimmt höher schlug las er dies hörte.  
„Also dann, raus mit euch auf den Sportplatz zum Ausdauerlauf!" Die drei gingen mir genau hinterher, und ich konnte ganz genau von einem der drei ein Lächeln erkennen. ‚Zweite Chance hast du dir damit gerade versaut Freundchen.' knurrte ich in Gedanken.

Herr Läsptner sagte zwar das die drei nicht mitlaufen bräuchten, immerhin haben sie ja nichts zum umziehen, aber sie wollten es dennoch, na gut, bei denen ist dies eh egal, wenn man selbst nach 100 Kilometer noch nicht mal anfängt zu schwitzen.  
Also auf jedenfalls mussten wir dann los laufen, das Ziel war hier aber zum Glück aus zwei Teilen, entweder durchhalten und zwar 45 Minuten, oder 45 Runden um den Sportplatz, naja gut, das ist doch kein Glück, lieber währen mir nur 10 Minuten lauf.

Die drei immer genau hinter mir, und da hinter die lüsterne Meute, ich sagte ihnen zwar sie drei sollen mir nicht alle gleichzeitig hinterherlaufen, taten dies aber nicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Ein lächerliches Training." „Das ist Ausdauerlauf!" „Lächerlich." Ich hätte Seph wieder erwürgen können, ich war gerade mal bei der 8 Runde, und war schon wieder am schlappmachen, und der und die anderen beiden in Topform.  
„Wir sollten unser eigenes Tempo nehmen." „Dann mach doch was du willst, ich lauf so wie ich will, hoffe nur das ich die 45 Minuten überstehe." Genau in dem Moment konnte ich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht feststellen.  
„Schön, dann werde ich die ganzen ‚45 Minuten' neben dir bleiben. Valentine, Fair steigert eure Geschwindigkeit!" „Was habe ich über Namen gesagt!" Ich knurrte ihn an, woraufhin er nur mit den Augen rollte. „Masaru, Fair Geschwindigkeit erhöhen!" Die beiden knurrten ihn zwar an, machten dann aber was er wollte, immerhin ist er in diesem Punkt noch General, obwohl ich dies absolut Schwachsinnig finde, nicht mehr in ihrer Welt, aber dennoch befolgen sie bei so etwas seine Befehle.

Jedenfalls erhöhten die beiden ihr Tempo so extrem, das selbst unserem Sportlehrer die Kinnlade runter flog, und mich ständig überholten. „So schnell währe ich auch gerne, dann hätte ich die 45 Runden in binnen weniger Minuten weg." Ich seufzte nur, während sie wieder an mir vorbeiliefen. „Dann erhöhen wir auch die Geschwindigkeit." „Du hast ja ne Klatsche." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er mich anlächelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wieder anfangen jeden Morgen eine gewisse Strecke zu laufen." Ich schaute ihn zornig an. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Rekrut!" „Du bist solange Rekrut, bis die Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist." „Wa? Aber ich bin doch überhaupt nicht in eurer Welt, geschweige denn in dem anderen Körper." „Ja, aber dein Geist ist immer noch Rekrut, oder war der etwa auch ein anderer?" Ich schnaubte förmlich vor Wut. „Also dann Rekrut, Geschwindigkeit erhöhen!" Nörgelnd tat ich was er wollte und erhöhte, genau wie er, allerdings da es ihm dann doch zu langsam ging, schnappte er mich am Handgelenkt, und gab das Tempo selbst an.

Nun schaute auch mir der Sportlehrer mit offenem Mund hinterher, aber nicht nur er, auch sämtliche Leute die wir immer wieder überholten, und ich nur heulen konnte. ‚Es wird immer schlimmer.'

Nachdem wir endlich 45 Runden gemeistert hatten, wollte ich mich ausruhen, doch Seph zog mich weiter mit sich, da er nicht nach Runden laufen wollte, sonder hier nach der Zeit, was ich absolut Schwachsinnig fand, immerhin warum musste ich dann mitlaufen, soll er doch nach China laufen, aber mich los lassen.

Endlich kam der erlösende Pfiff, und ich fiel auf die Knie. „Ich…..hasse…..dich!" sagte ich keuchen zu ihm. „Wieso denn?" Ich sah ihn knurrend an. „Ich finde du warst ziemlich gut." Damit ging er weg, und ich schaute ihn fragend nach.

Jedenfalls kamen gleich da schon Vinc und Zack auf mich zu und sahen mich auf dem Boden kniend. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Aber….klar….ich liebe…..den Boden." Sagte ich zu Zack als ich mich nach hinten weg fallen ließ. Unser Sportlehrer wies uns dann noch schnell an, uns auf das nächste mal zu freuen, denn dann werden Noten verteilt, und ich hätte ihn köpfen können, jetzt hätte er welche verteilen sollen, da hätte ich bestimmt das erste mal ne 1 in Ausdauerlauf gehabt.

Ich streckte meine Hand nach oben. „Bitte, brauch Hilfe. Kein Gefühl in Beinen." Sagte ich, woraufhin Zack mich hochzog. „Na, und jetzt Gemeinschaftsduschen?" Ich musste bei der Aussage lachen. „Klar, wenn du ein Mädchen bist ja, denn ich gehe in die Gemeinschaftsduschen bei den Frauen." Dabei lächelte er auch. Wir gingen alle drei zurück zur Halle, während ich mich bei Zack abstützte.

Kapitel 126:

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege." Sagte ich vor dem Umkleideraum und ging rein. Drinnen schauten mich schon alle Mädels zähneknirschend an.  
‚Jetzt wünschte ich Sabrina währe hier.' Sie ist meine beste Freundin die leider weg ziehen musste weil sie nicht das ABI machte, sondern schon nach der ne Ausbildung annahm. Jedenfalls hätte die, egal was passiert, zu mir gehalten, und mich nicht so angesehen als würde ich vom Mars kommen und sie alle ausstechen.

Ich begab mich jedenfalls zu den Duschen, die anderen Mädels hassen hier zu duschen, und warten immer bis sie zu Hause sind, naja, sollen sie machen was sie wollen, ich dusche jedenfalls.

Ich stellte mich unter die an der hinteren Ecke, da hatte ich meine Ruhe, sah keinen und hörte keinen, nur das Wasser was auf meiner Haut aufkam. Ich genoss es nach diesem „Ausdauerlauf". Ich fragte mich nur was daran Ausdauer war? Ich dachte immer da geht es drum so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten, und nicht sich die Hacken ab zu laufen.

„Nur wegen dem ach so lieben General." Nörgelte ich vor mich hin. „Schon lange habe ich dieses Wort nicht mehr aus deinem Mund gehört." Als ich seine Stimme hörte erschrak ich, und schnappte mir schnell mein Handtuch welches ich mir umwickelte, was allerdings ein wenig kurz war, ging mit nur von der Brust bis zum Gesäß, da eigentlich meine Sachen auch am Ende der Duschen lagen.  
‚Wenn ich da jetzt nur rankommen könnte.' Aber das war nicht nur das Problem, ich hatte vergessen die Dusche auszumachen, womit nun mein weißes Tuch vollkommen durchnässt war.

Da ich nichts mehr von ihm hörte dachte ich er sei wieder weg gegangen, weswegen ich das Wasser abstellen wollte. Als ich meine Hand an dem Ventil hatte, legte er seine genau auf meine wobei ich erschrak.  
„Ich wollte auch duschen." Er stellte sich ganz nah an mich ran. „D…Die…and…ern?" fragte ich stotternd. „Habe ich weg geschickt." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern meinen Hals entlang. „Um ungestört zu sein." Dann legte er seine Lippen auf meinen Hals.

Ich war immer noch vom Schock gelähmt. „Z…Zack…und V..Vinc?" fragte ich weiter. Er näherte sich meinem Ohr „Wurden von ein paar Mädchen weg gezerrt." Danach knappert er an meinem Ohrläppchen und drückte sich an mich ran, dabei nahm er meine Hand vom Ventil und lehnte sie an die Wand, strich danach den Arm lang bis zu meiner Schulter.

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam und mich bewegen konnte, wollte ich mich umdrehen und ihm eine Scheuern, doch als ich mich drehte und ausholte, schnappte er meinen Arm und drückte mich an die Wand.

Nun stand ich sprichwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und bemerkte dass er vollkommen ohne Klamotten hinter mir stand, weswegen ich mit den Blick aus Scham zur Seite wich. Er kam ganz nah an meinen Hals.  
„Seit wann so schüchtern?" „Ich bin nicht schüchtern!" gab ich knurrend und zischend von mir. „Das freut mich." Er fing an meinen Hals mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. „Hör auf damit! Ich will nicht." Ich spürte ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Hals.

„Ich sagte du sollst aufhören!" Ich versuchte meine Arme von der Wand weg zu drücken, wobei er von mir abließ und mir in die Augen sah. „Du hast mir gerade bewiesen, das dein Geist noch mir gehört, und nun will ich diesen neuen Körper meines Rekruten erkunden." Dann kam er noch näher ran. „Jeden Millimeter Haut."

„Aber ich bin nicht mehr dein Rekrut, sieh es ein." „Du solltest aufhören dich zu währen Masaru." „Ich währe mich so lange wie ich will." Nun fing er an zu lachen weswegen ich ihn stutzig ansah. „Ich sagte doch, du bist immer noch Rekrut, oder warum hörst du sonst noch auf den Namen."  
Ich sah in wütend an, als ich merkte das ich darauf reagierte. Dann kam er wieder ganz nah heran. „Ich hoffe du weist, das damit die Abmachung wieder gültig ist. Also gratulier ich dir, ab jetzt bist du wieder mein Eigentum."

Ich knurrte ihn an und wollte gerade nach ihm treten, wurde aber von ihm daran gehindert, als er sein Bein zwischen meine stellte. „Ich bin nicht mehr Katsu Masaru!" zischte ich zu ihm. „Du hast mir eben das Gegenteil bewiesen, oder willst du bestreiten das du auf deinen eigenen Namen gehört hast." „Das war nur ein Reflex." „Aber dein Name." „Na und, und wenn schon das hat hier keine Bedeutung!" „Also gibst du zu das es immer noch dein Name ist." „Wa?" „Damit währe die Diskussion beendet und dein Versprechen und unser Vertrag wieder gültig." Ich sah ihn nur ungläubig an, bis ich merkte das ich gerade in eine seiner Fallen getappt war, und dies nicht mal gemerkt hatte.

Kapitel 127:

Ich sah ihn fassungslos an, während er mich anlächelte und wieder anfing meinen Hals zu liebkosen wobei ich nur meine Augen zukniff.  
„Sephiroth!" Ich riss meine Augen erschrocken auf, konnte aber nichts sehen, da er genau vor mir stand. Er ließ von mir ab, und drückte sich noch mehr an mich, dann flüsterte er mir etwas ins Ohr. „Vergiss nicht dein Versprechen mir gegenüber."

Damit wendete er sich mit lauterer Stimme der anderen Person zu, die ich nicht erkennen konnte. „Was willst du hier Valentin!" Als ich seinen Namen hörte, blieb ich erschrocken stehen, immerhin stand ich hier im total durchnässten Handtuch, durch das das man wahrscheinlich alles sehen konnte mit einem vollkommen nackten Seph unter der Dusche.

Ich versuchte mich aus Schamgefühl so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, indem ich mich noch mehr an Seph schmiegte, damit man nichts von mir sehen konnte, was ihm zum lächeln brachte. Ich merkte erst im Nachhinein, das dies gerade die absolut bescheuertste Reaktion von allen war. „Merkst du nicht das du störst?!" sagte er siegessicher zu ihm.

Ich hörte wie Vinc näher kam, während Seph seine Arme um mich schlang, und mich noch mehr an sich drückte. Leider konnte ich Vinc immer noch nicht sehen, da Seph meinen gesamten Blickwinkel einnahm, genauso geht es aber bestimmt auch Vinc, der bestimmt nicht mein Gesicht sehen kann, denn dies hatte ich vor Scham in Sephs Brust gedrückt.

Wie gesagt, bestimmt die schlimmste aller möglichen Reaktionen von mir. „Lass sie auf der Stelle los!" „Warum sollte ich, immerhin hat sie sich an mich geschmiegt." Ich hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arsch getreten, konnte mich aber nicht bewegen, da er mich immer mehr an sich drückte, sagen konnte ich auch nichts, da ich noch unter Schock stand und immer noch das hier gerade verarbeite.

Stille, bis auf das Wasser.

„Du willst es also wirklich darauf anlegen Sephiroth?" Als ich seine Stimme hörte gefror mir regelrecht das Blut in den Adern. „Warum nicht." Das nächste was ich hörte war ein Klicken, Seph der anfing leise zu lachen. „Willst du mich erschießen? Dann bitte nur zu." Als er dies sagte riss ich meine Augen auf und drückte mich vor angst noch mehr an ihn.

„Gaube mir, ich hätte keine Hemmungen, wenn du sie nicht im Arm hättest." Ich hörte wieder ein klicken, und danach schritte die sich entfernten. „Das nächste mal werde ich ohne zögern abdrücken." Ich blieb noch einige zeit so stehen, bis ich Sephs Stimme vernahm. „Und ich dachte wir sollten hier ohne Waffen rumlaufen." Er ließ mich los, und drehte sich von mir weg, danach nahm er sich seine Sachen und wollte den Raum verlassen, richtete aber sein Stimme vorher noch einmal an mich. „Er würde für dich wirklich in den Tod gehen, an deiner Stelle würde ich alles unternehmen, damit es nicht dazu kommt." Damit verschwand er nach draußen, während ich immer noch unter Schock stand.

Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigte, stellte ich das Wasser ab, und nahm meine Sachen, allerdings zog ich mich gleich hier an, denn wer weiß wer im anderen Raum gerade steht.

Als ich fertig war ging ich raus, aber es war zum Glück keiner mehr da. Ich ging zu meinen Sachen, und zog mir meine anderen an, dann begab ich mich nach draußen. Zu meinem Glück hatte nach uns keine andere Klasse Sport, sonst währe dies ein noch größerer Alptraum als jetzt schon.

Danach begab ich mich einfach nach Hause, ich wollte mich nur noch in mein Zimmer einschließen, egal wie lange oder oft ich deswegen nachsitzen muss, oder ob ich dafür einen Verweis bekomme. Jetzt wollte ich wirklich alleine gelassen werden.

Als ich gerade das Schulgelände verlassen wollte, legte jemand zwei Arme um meine Schulter, und hielt mich fest. Ich wollte mich gerade aus der Umarmung befreien. „Verzeih das ich dir Angst eingejagt habe." Als ich Vinc Stimme vernahm, ließ ich mich nach hinten anlehnen.

Wir standen kurze zeit so da, bis ich ein paar Schritte von ihm weg ging. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir." Damit drehte ich mich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu ihm um. „Und ich danke dir das du mich aus dieser miesere befreit hast." Er sah mich mit einen kleinen Lächeln an, und kam auf mich zu, danach schlang er seine Arme wieder um meine Hüfte.

„Du bist nicht mit ihm zusammen? Du hast dich ihm nicht freiwillig hingegeben?" Ich sah ihn kritisch an. „Ganz sicher nicht." Er drückte mich sanft an sich, und strich mir über die Haare. „Dann ist gut." „Wie?" Ich überlegte kurz, doch er ließ mich dann los, und lächelte mich sanft an, woraufhin ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Danach drehte ich mich um, denn nach Hause wollte ich immer noch, nur begleitete Vinc mich. Jetzt ließ ich zwar die beiden anderen zurück, aber was solls, der einzige der mir in dem Moment leid tat war Zack, aber er wird mich sicher verstehen.

Kapitel 128:

Als Vinc und ich gerade unterwegs zu mir waren, kam mir eine gute Idee. „Was hältst du denn davon wenn wir schon früher mit unserem gemeinsamen Tag anfangen, und dann gleich von da in den Abend gehen." ‚Dann brauche ich mir jedenfalls keine Gedanken um Seph zu machen.'  
Er lächelte mich nur an, was ich als ein Ja deutete. „Gut, dann bring ich schnell die Sachen nach Hause, mach noch die nötigsten Hausaufgaben und zieh mich um."

Als wir bei mir zu Hause ankamen, rannte ich in mein Zimmer hoch, während Vinc unten auf mich wartete.  
Ich machte schnell meine Aufgaben, während ich bei der Mitte meiner Hausaufgaben war, hörte ich wie meine Eltern von der Arbeit nach Hause kamen, ich begrüßte sie mit einen Ruf von der Treppe aus, sagte ich hätte heute keine Zeit für sie, und ging gleich wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch.

Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf meine Aufgaben, während ich nebenbei Musik über Kopfhörer hörte, um nicht von ihnen oder Alex gestört zu werden, damit ich schneller fertig werde, deswegen drehte ich sie laut auf.

Nachdem ich fertig war, stand ich nun vor meinem Kleiderschrank, und suchte mir ein passendes Outfit raus. „Ha! Mich besitzen wollen, der wird mich nicht so schnell bekommen, vorher gebe ich mich lieber freiwillig Vinc hin, der hat wenigstens nicht das Bedürfnis mich ständig zu bedrängen."

Während ich im Kleiderschrank stöberte, regte ich mich tierisch über Seph und diesen bescheuerten Vertrag auf, der eigentlich null und nichtig sein müsste. „Ich meine, wenn er wenigstens so währe wie heute Morgen….das währe ein Traum…..Nein, der ändert sich nie." Nach längeren Selbstgesprächen hatte ich nun das richtige rausgesucht.

Ich zog mir ein kurzes Ärmel- und Trägerloses dunkelrotes Kleid an, das sehr eng anlag, und bis zur Mitte meiner Oberschenkel ging. Dazu zog ich mir noch eine schwarze Strumpfhose und schwarze Stiefel an, die mir bis zu den Knien gingen.  
Ich haste es zwar mich zu Schminken, aber ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon mit ihm ausgehe, dann sollte ich mich auch für ihn richtig rausputzen, immerhin wollte ich ihm einen Anblick geben, den er so schnell nicht vergessen wird.

Ich ging nun also so die Treppe runter, zu meinem heutigen „freiwilligen" Date, und freute mich regelrecht darauf. Als ich ins Esszimmer bog, immer noch mit meinem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, währe ich nun beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen. „Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist Vinc?" „Von deinen Eltern zum einkaufen mit geschleift wurden, genau wie Zack und dein kleiner Bruder, da du nicht gehört hattest." „ja, aber warum bist du hier?"

Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen, und stützte sich mit seinem rechten Arm an dem Türrahmen ab, während er sich zu mir beugte. „Ich sagte deiner Mutter das wir uns heute einen schönen Tag machen wollten, weswegen ich hier blieb, und auf dich wartete." Ich sah in knurrend ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube kaum das er freiwillig mit gegangen ist." „Nein, aber deine Mutter hat ihn so lieb drum gebeten, da ich ihr sagte ich wollte mit dir alleine sein, das er es nicht ablehnen konnte, und du ja auch nichts dazu sagtest als sie hoch rief."

Ich hätte mir selbst in den Arsch treten können, das ich die Musik so laut anhatte. „Dann werde ich eben auf Vinc warten." Damit ging ich an ihm vorbei und wollte mich hin setzten, doch als ich an ihm vorbei ging, packte er mich am Arm und zog mich zu sich. „Du bleibst schön bei mir." „Lass mich auf der Stelle los!" „Oder was?"

Ich drehte mich schnell um, und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige die sich gewaschen hatte und sein Kopf sich nach links drehte.  
Dann sah ich ihn zornig an. „Wenn ich sage las mich los, dann meine ich es auch so!" Während ich meine Hand nun zur Faust ballte, schnalzte er mit der Zunge, und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Ich sah ihn immer noch zornig an. „Das war ein Fehler." „Ein Fehler? Du bist ein Fehler, aber ein gewaltiger!"

Während ich rumschrie, und ihm ein Haufen Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf, fing er an zu lachen, woraufhin ich aufhörte und ihn stutzig ansah. „Du bist einfach perfekt, genau die richtige. Erst wollte ich nett sein, keine Chance, dann mit Gewalt und Drohungen, ebenfalls nicht. Und wenn ich doch mal dachte ich hätte dich in meiner Hand, hast du es geschafft dich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Egal was ich mache, du wiedersetzt dich immer. Bei dir muss man auf alles gefasst sein, sich immer was neues einfallen lassen. Diese Herausforderung liebe ich und will ich für immer haben!" Damit drehte er sich mit einem dämonischen Grinsen zu mir.

Ich sah ihn einfach nur irritiert an, denn was er gerade sagte, ergab keinerlei Sinn für mich, bzw. verstand ich so gut wie gar nicht. Er zog mich zu sich ran, und sah mir direkt mit dem Blick in die Augen. „Ich werde alles tun, damit du mir gehörst, und wenn ich Valentine dafür von oben bis unten aufschlitzen muss!"

Kapitel 129:

Nachdem er dies sagte, ballerte ich ihm noch mal eine, allerdings dieses mal mit geballter Faust, das seine Lippe aufsprang, und ich eine kleine Blutspur sehen konnte, wobei ich dann lächeln musste. Er strich mit seinem Finger drüber, und schaute sich das Blut auf seinem Finger an. „Das hast du davon." Sagte ich gönnerisch zu ihm.

Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die aufgesprungene Stelle, und sah mich dann mit einem blutgierigen gnadenlosen Ausdruck an, das mir der Atem stockte. Diesen Ausdruck hatte ich noch nie gesehen und wusste nichts damit anzufangen, außer vor angst zu erstarren. „Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht." „Hä?"

Ich sah ihn nur weiter ängstlich an, während sein Blick immer eisiger wurde. Eh ich mich versah schlug er mir so stark in den Magen das ich nach unten auf meine Knie sackte und nach Luft rang, danach packte er mich wieder an der Kehle und zog mich zu sich hoch. „Sag es." Ich sah ihn hilflos an. „Sag, ich bin dein, dann las ich Valentine am leben!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei jedem seiner Worte mehr. Sein Blick wurde nun noch kälter. „Oder willst du das er deinetwegen krepiert?" Ich schloss meine Augen, während mir ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. „Was ist?" Ich versuchte ein paar mal tief durch zu atmen, was mir sehr schwer fiel, danach öffnete ich meine Augen mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck darin.  
„I…Ich….Ich" „Sag es! Oder ich werde ihn qualvoll hinrichten!" Er drückte noch stärker zu. „Ich bin dein!" Schrie ich mit aller Kraft raus, woraufhin er lächelnd los lies, ich zu Boden ging, und unten zusammengekrümmt durch den Schlag im Magen und durch den Griff an meiner Kehle liegen blieb.

Er beugte sich zu mir runter. „Wenn du jemals wieder meine Anweisungen ignorieren solltest, oder jemanden hiervon erzählst, werde ich keine Gnade zeigen!" Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, was mir nicht gelang, und ich wieder nach unten sackte.  
„So gefällst du mir genau richtig. Ich hoffe du wirst ab jetzt immer vor meinen Füssen liegen."Ich drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg und schaute in die andere Richtung. „Los, steh auf!" Ich konnte nicht, ich war viel zu fertig. „Ich sagte, steh auf!"

Ich schluckte einmal, und versuchte mich wieder aufzurichten, erst auf die Knie, und dann ganz langsam, bis ich wacklig auf meinen Beinen stand, allerdings immer noch von ihm weg gedreht. Er packte mich und zog mich an sich ran. „Ab jetzt gehörst du wieder mir und dieses mal für immer, egal in welcher Welt, oder welchen Körper du hast."

Damit fing er an mit seinen Händen meinen Körper zu erkunden, und legte seine Lippen auf meinen Hals. Ich schloss dabei meine Augen, und dachte nur an Vincent, und das er ihn etwas antut wenn ich mich wehre, weswegen ich ihm alles gestattete. Kurz nachdem er alles abtastete, drehte er mich zu sich um, und hob mein Kinn zu sich hoch.

Ich sah ihn mit Tränengefüllten Augen an, wobei er lächelte. Er neigte sich vor, und flüsterte mir zu. „Ich will das du nach oben gehst, dich ausziehst, dich ins Bett legst und dort auf mich wartest." Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, zum sprechen hatte ich keine Kraft.

„Du willst dich mir wiedersetzten? Du weist was dann passiert." Ich schluckte, und ging langsam und geknickt an ihm vorbei in mein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dort hin ließ ich alles in Gedanken durchgehen wie es hierzu nur kommen konnte. Seit dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, war er nie so, egal was ich machte oder wie sehr ich ihn auch zur Weißglut brachte, so hat er noch nie reagiert.  
Genau darum liebte ich ihn doch, genau darum wollte ich immer bei ihm sein, egal was er mir auch antat, ich wollte wirklich mehr von ihm, wollte das er mich mehr liebt.

Aber nun, mit jeder Stufe die ich hoch ging, starb die Liebe die er aufbaute, die ich für ihn hatte mehr und mehr. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, und atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann zog ich mir langsam meine Sachen aus, und legte mich wie er es wollte ins Bett, allerdings deckte ich mich dabei zu.

Kurz danach konnte ich schon hören wie er langsam die Treppe rauf kam, wobei ich bei jedem weiteren Schritt von ihm mehr Verachtung ihm gegenüber aufbaute, und mir wünschte Vinc währe hier um mir zu helfen. Um mir begreiflich zu machenwarum. Warum ich? Warum er mir dies antut? Warum kann er mich nicht einfach wie heute Morgen fragen? Ich hätte ja gesagt, hätte er mich nur noch einmal so gefragt. Nur noch einmal mich mit diesem Blick angesehen. Ich währe für ihn durch die Hölle gegangen, für ihn alles aufgegeben, selbst mein Leben hier.


	11. Kapitel 130 bis 139

Kapitel 130:

Er öffnete die Tür, und schloss sie gleich wieder hinter sich. Ich drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg, sah zur Wand, und schloss meine Augen gleich darauf. Ich wollte nichts sehen, nichts mitkriegen. Ich wollte nur das es schnell vorbei ist.

Ich spürte wie er sich neben mich auf die Bettkante setzte. Dann fing er an mir meine Haarsträhnen nach hinten zu streichen. Ich bewegte mich die ganze zeit nicht, zeigte keinen wiederstand, immer mit dem Gedanken an Vincent im Hintergrund. Ich spürte dass er sich bewegte, und konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, was mir eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

Er strich mit seinen Fingern langsam über mein Schlüsselbein, während ich meine Hände ballte, um mich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Dann fing er an drüber zu lecken, und gleich danach mit den Lippen zu berühren. Als ich merkte wie er die Decke langsam anhob, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Ich wunderte mich zwar, wollte ihn dennoch nicht ansehen.

„So weit würdest du für ihn gehen?" Bei den Worten horchte ich auf. Nicht nur wegen dem was er sagte, sondern auch wie. Mit einer Traurigkeit die ich schon lange nicht mehr hörte. Er ließ die Decke wieder fallen, und legte sich neben mir ins Bett. Er seufzte und streichelte mir dabei über die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Schaden zufügte." Ich kochte gerade vor Wut als er dies sagte. Es tat ihm leid, hallo? Wer bin ich denn? Ich öffnete meine Augen voller Zorn und drehte mich zähneknirschend zu ihm um.  
Er sah mich mit einem sanften lächeln an, welches ich ihm am liebsten eingeschlagen hätte, wenn er nicht auf der Decke liegen würde, und ich meine Hand rausziehen könnte. Ich sagte nichts zu ihm, sondern knurrte ihn nur an, mit einem enormen Hass in den Augen.  
„Ich musste einfach sehen wie weit du für ihn gehen würdest." Zu meinem Hass kam nun auch Unverständlichkeit in meinem Blick mit rein.

Er strich mir sanft übers Gesicht, wobei ich es ruckartig weg drehte, und er daraufhin abließ. „Du bist wunderschön, und hast einen starken Willen. Ich glaube zwar nicht das du die Richtige für Valentine bist, aber wenn du ihn so sehr liebst……Werde ich euch nicht mehr im Wege stehen."

Mit den letzten Worten stand er auf, während ich immer noch den Blick zur Wand gerichtet hatte. Ich hörte wie er die Tür öffnete und raus ging. Als er sie schloss, konnte ich nicht glauben was er sagte.  
„Ich habe den Krieg verloren, aber dennoch werde ich auf dich warten, und dich immer lieben." Damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und mir Tränen übers Gesicht.

‚Dieser Verdammte Mistkerl…..Alles nur Spiel….alles nur ein Test…..warum hat er es mir nicht einfach so gesagt?.....' Während meine Tränen ungehindert flossen, dachte ich nach über das was er eben sagte. Ich liebte ihn doch auch.

Ja, ich liebte ihn, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er mir mit dem Leben eines Freundes drohte, aber jetzt….ich weis es einfach nicht. Ich würde ihm am liebsten das Herz rausreißen, andererseits würde ich es auch mir am liebsten rausreißen, wegen der Gefühle die ich immer noch für ihn hatte, trotz allem, aber dennoch verabscheute ich ihn auch.

Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich hätte machen sollen, ich währe ihm am liebsten nachgelaufen und hätte ihn zur rede gestellt, aber woher sollte ich wissen ob er es überhaupt ernst meinte, vielleicht war es auch nur eines seiner Spiel….seiner Fallen.

Ich beschloss mich erst einmal zu beruhigen, und alles sacken zu lassen, denn eines durfte ich heute nicht vergessen. Den Gefallen für Vinc, ich hatte ihm einen Abend mit mir alleine versprochen, den sollte er bekommen, egal was gerade passierte. Ich wollte ihn nicht damit verderben, ihn nicht damit belasten.

Ich schluckte noch einmal alles runter, meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken, einfach alles, und stand auf, dann zog ich mir meine Sachen wieder an, begab mich runter ins Bad, und wusch mir erst mal das Gesicht, damit man meine rot angelaufenen Augen nicht sehen konnte. Ich stand noch einige Zeit vorm Spiegel um mich weiter zu beruhigen.

Danach atmete ich noch ein paar mal tief durch, denn ich konnte genau hören das das Tor zum Hof aufgemacht wurde. Noch einmal klatschte ich mir Wasser ins Gesicht, trocknete mich schnell ab, schluckte noch einmal, und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Danach versuchte ich mein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, und verließ das Bad Richtung Hof. Nahm mir beim hin gehen noch meine Handtasche von der Treppe, die ich drauf legte als ich vorhin nach oben gehen sollte, und begab mich so nun zu Vincent, der mich bereits anlächelte.

Kapitel 131:

„Wollen wir?" Ich fragte ihn immer noch mit dem künstlich aufgesetzten Lächeln. Meine Eltern, Alex und Zack mit runter geklappter Kinnlade, gingen ins Haus um die Einkäufe zu verstauen. Er lächelte mich sanft an, bot mir seinen Arm an, den ich annahm, und mich einharkte. Da ich keine Zeit hatte das Picknick vorzubereiten, dachte ich mir ich lade ihn ins Kino ein, und danach auf einen Spaziergang im Park.

Wir schlenderten zum Kino, ich eingeharkt bei Vinc, dabei mein Kopf auf seinem Oberarm, und immer versucht mein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, und keine Träne zu vergießen. „Und was wollen wir uns ansehen?"  
Ich sah zu ihm hoch, und musste kurz überlegen was überhaupt gerade läuft. „wie währe es wenn wir uns einfach einen aussuchen wenn wir da sind?" Nun musste er lachen. „Ok, machen wir es so." Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf meine Stirn, und sah danach wieder nach vorne mit einem Lächeln, während ich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick nach vorn schaute.

„Du scheinst dir über etwas Sorgen zu machen, habe ich recht?" „Hm?" Ich sah wieder zu ihm hoch, doch er behielt den Blick nach vorne. „Du bist sehr schweigsam, und ziemlich ruhig, so kenne ich dich nur wenn du Sorgen hast, oder wenn etwas vorgefallen ist."  
Als er den letzten Teil sagte blieb er stehen, wobei ich ihn immer noch fragend ansah.

Dann drehte er sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu mir um. „Wir können den Abend auch verschieben." Ich sah ihn perplex an. „Wieso?" Er legte seine rechte Hand auf meine Wange und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links. „Ich möchte nicht das du dir wegen mir Sorgen machst." „Aber ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Wirklich nicht." „Es tut mir leid, aber dies kann ich dir nicht glauben."

Ich sah ihn einfach weiter total perplex an, und wusste gar nicht was das eigentlich sollte. „Lass uns lieber zurück gehen." Er drehte sich gerade um und ging zurück, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm blieb ich stehen. Als er es merkte, drehte er sich wieder zu mir um. „Jenni?" Ich schaute nach unten. „Bitte verzeih mir, ich wollte dir den Abend nicht verderben." Damit drehte ich mich um, und lief los.

„Jenni!!!" Ich hörte ihn mir hinterherrufen, und auch das er mir nachlief, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, kannte ich mich hier aus, und verschwand in einer kleinen Einfahrt die immer offen steht, und man sich da hinter gut verstecken kann, da sie gleich nach einer Kurve kommt, und gleich danach eine Kreuzung kommt.

‚Toll, jetzt musste er schon meinetwegen seinen Abend opfern, tolle Freundin bin ich.' Ich rutschte an der Wand nach unten und zog meine Knie an. Ich konnte hören wie Vinc vorbei lief, und irgendeinen der drei Wege nutze. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, dies war der Tropfen der bei mir das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

Ich konnte schon immer viel verkraften, schon immer viel runterschlucken, viel von meinen Gefühlen verstecken. Aber es ging einfach nicht mehr, alles was bis jetzt geschah, seit dem Volleyballtraining zehrte an meinen Nerven und machte mich Seelig immer mehr fertig. Im Moment wünschte ich mir nur ich währe niemals zu diesem beschießenden Training gegangen, und lieber gleich nach Hause.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort saß, nur das es bereits Nacht war, und die Straßen wieder wie ausgestorben. Ich stand auf, wischte mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht und Atmete tief durch.

Nach Hause wollte, und konnte ich jetzt nicht, das was ich jetzt brauchte war eine Richtige Auszeit, und zwar von allem. Daher beschloss ich etwas zu machen, was ich nur in äußersten Notfällen tu, wenn ich einfach keine Kraft mehr habe jemanden gegenüber zu treten.

Ich stand vor der Tür von Sven, er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Sabrina. Ich bin zwar nicht so gut mit ihm befreundet wie mit ihr, aber dennoch gab er mir in schwierigen Zeiten immer halt, und behandelte mich wie seine zweite Schwester, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Nachdem ich klingelte, dauerte es nicht lange, und ein 1,85m großer dunkelblonder junger Mann mit hellblauen Augen öffnete mir die Tür.

Als er mich sah, und bemerkte in was für einer Verfassung ich gerade bin, zog er mich ohne etwas zu sagen zu sich rein, und ließ mich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch platz nehmen. Danach ging er in die Küche um mir einen Tee zu kochen. Während das Wasser kochte, fragte er mich ob ich etwas essen wolle, was ich verneinte, und er wieder zurück ging.

Nachdem er mir die Tasse reichte, setzte er sich ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Tee neben mich. Wir stellten sie beide auf den Tisch vor uns, danach zog er mich zu sich, woraufhin ich mich an ihn kuschelte, und er mich erst einmal beruhigte.

Als ich wieder halbwegs zu mir kam, fragte er mich was passiert sein, woraufhin ich nur schwieg, und er mir anbot hier zu übernachten, was ich dankend annahm, und er das Gästezimmer vorbereiten ging. Nachdem er fertig war bedankte ich mich ein weiteres Mal bei ihm, und legte mich schlafen, aber konnte leider nicht einschlafen da ich mir über vieles Gedanken machte.

Als Sven nach mir sehen wollte, bemerkte er das ich noch wach war, und legte sich deswegen zu mir. Er zog mich in seinen Arm um mich weiter zu trösten, und kraulte mir über den Rücken und Nacken, um mich zu beruhigen, und einschlafen zu lassen, was ich nach längerer Zeit auch tat.

Kapitel 132:

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, als ich mich umsah, war ich immer noch in Svens Gästezimmer. Ich stand auf, als ich das Zimmer verlassen wollte, sah ich an der Tür ein Kleid von Sabrina hängen, was ich annahm. Da wir die gleiche Größe haben, passten mir ihre Sachen zum Glück. Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig, danach begab ich mich in die Küche. Als ich zum Tisch ging, bemerkte ich einen kleinen Zettel darauf.

Guten Morgen kleiner Sonnenschein,  
ich habe deine Eltern gestern Nacht noch benachrichtigt, dass du bei mir bist.  
Mach es die bequem solange ich auf Arbeit bin, sobald ich zurück bin, und du möchtest, können wir das Wochenende zu Sabrina nach Berlin fahren, damit du abschalten kannst.  
Liebe Grüße dein Tröster vom Dienste.  
PS.: Kopf hoch, und lass dich nicht unterkriegen.

Als ich den Zettel lass, musste ich Schmunzeln, und entschied mich das Angebot anzunehmen. Allerdings musste ich dafür auch nach Hause um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Also machte mich auf den Weg, hoffen tat ich nur, das sie nicht da sind, und ich schnell meine Sachen packen kann.

Als ich vor meiner Tür stand, atmete ich nochmal tief durch, und ging dann rein. Anscheinend war keiner da, also ging ich schnell in mein immer hoch, schnappte mir eine Tasche, und packte ein paar Sachen ein.

„Wohin willst du?" Als ich seine Stimme hörte, erschrak ich, und hielt inne. „Was machst du denn noch hier?" „Glaubst du ich gehe in diese Einrichtung, wenn ich nicht muss. Ich ging nur wegen dir in dieses Irrenhaus." „Die anderen beiden?" „Sind hingegangen, damit du nicht soviel verpasst." Er kam auf mich zu, und klappte die Tasche zu. „Wohin willst du?" Er flüsterte es mir leise ins Ohr.

‚Kopf hoch, lass dich nicht unterkriegen….genau, ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen.' Ich drehte mich zu Seph um, und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln in die Augen. „Urlaub machen und keinen Zwangsurlaub, sondern richtigen." Als er meine Antwort hörte, sah er mich skeptisch an. „Und mit wem?" ‚Eifersüchtig?' Ich musste lächeln, warum denn auch nicht, eigentlich geht es ihn zwar nichts an, aber von mir aus. „Mit einem guten Freund, einfach weg fahren um richtig abzuschalten." Er sah mich immer noch skeptisch an. „Ein guter Freund?" „Jep." „Und was ist mit Valentine? Er hat sich gestern große Sorgen um dich gemacht, und wollte schon die ganze Stadt nach dir absuchen, wenn ihn deine Mutter nicht daran gehindert hätte, und sagte das es dir gut geht, du nur bei jemanden übernachtest." Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, und sah ihn dann so an. „Und du?"

Als er meine Frage hörte, drehte er sich von mir weg, und ging raus, aber nicht ohne mir eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich hätte Valentine eine reinhauen könne, dafür das er nicht richtig aufpasste, tat es deinetwegen nicht." Damit wollte er die Tür wieder schließen um mich alleine zu lassen, tat er aber nicht, als er hörte wie ich beim Auspacken, ein kleines Leid vor mich hin sang,

Ich will nicht gehorsam,  
gezähmt und gezogen sein  
Ich will nicht bescheiden,  
beliebt und betrogen sein  
Ich bin nicht das Eigentum von dir,  
denn ich gehör' nur mir

Ich möchte vertraut sein,  
herabsehen auf diese Welt  
Ich möchte auf Eis gehen  
und selbst sehn' wie langs mich hält  
Was geht es dich an,  
was ich riskier', denn ich gehör' nur mir

Willst du mich begehren,  
dann zwingst du mich bloß,  
zu fliehn' vor der lästigen Pflicht  
Willst du mich bekehren,  
dann reiß ich mich los und flieg wie ein Vogel ins Licht

Und will ich die Sterne,  
dann finde ich selbst dorthin  
Ich wachsr und lerne  
und bleibe doch wie ich bin  
Ich wehr mich,  
bevor ich mich verlier,  
denn ich gehör nur mir  
(instrumental)

Ich will nicht mit Fragen und Wünschen belastet sein  
vom Saum bis zum Kragen  
von Blicken betastet sein  
Ich flieh' wenn ich fremde Augen spühr,  
denn ich gehör nur mir

Und willst du mich binden,  
dann halt mich nicht fest  
Ich geb meine Freiheit nicht her  
Und willst du mich binden,  
dann verlass ich dein Nest  
Und tauch wie ein Vogel ins Meer

Ich warte auf Freunde  
und suche Geborgenheit  
Ich teile die Freude  
Ich teile die Traurigkeit,  
doch lang nicht mein Leben,  
dass kann ich dir nicht geben,  
denn ich gehör nur mir  
(instrumental)

Musical: Elisabeth  
Song: Ich gehör nur mir

Als ich fertig war, kam er schnellen Schrittes zu mir, und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich lehnte mich dabei nach hinten an ihn. „Wenn dies ein Trick sein sollte, dann werde ich dir schreckliche Qualen zufügen, ich hoffe das weißt du Seph." „Für dich würde ich selbst die aushalten." Ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich ihm wirklich trauen kann, aber ich wollte ihm noch eine letzte Chance geben, mir zu zeigen das er mich nicht unterdrücken will, und mir meinen Freiraum lässt. Und wenn er mich wirklich nur täuscht, dann kann er was erleben.

Aber zuerst mal, musste ich Sven benachrichtigen, das ich nicht mit ihm mitkomme. Als ich ihn auf seiner Arbeitsstelle anrief, war er zwar sehr traurig, aber sagte ich kann jederzeit wieder zu ihm kommen. Danach machte ich mich dran, die Wochenendeplanung vorzunehmen, während Seph mir gegenüber saß, und mich nur ansah. Ich sagte ihm, Freunde, nicht mehr, ich dachte mir jedenfalls bis er mir zeigt das er verstanden hat, und wenn nicht dann bin ich weg.

Aber während ich die Planung machte, dachte ich auch an Vinc, ich glaube nämlich, das er sich auch langsam in mein Herz geschlichen hat. Warum muss das nur so kompliziert sein?

Kapitel 133:

Als ich mit der Planung fertig war, schaute ich auf die Uhr, um zu sehen wann die anderen beiden wieder zurück kommen. „Noch 3 Stunden." Sagte ich zu mir selbst. „Und was wollen wir bis dahin machen?" Ich schaute zu ihm hoch, und überlegte kurz. „Mittagessen." Sagte ich euphorisch. „Mittagessen?" „Klar. Na los komm schon, beweg deine müde Knochen."

Ich sprang auf und holte meine Tasche. Ich dachte mir ich mache für uns alle mal ein schönes Essen, und Seph wird mir dabei helfen, als Strafe und Wiedergutmachung für Vincent, soll er doch auch mal für ihn etwas Gutes machen. Ich zog Seph mit in die nächste Kaufhalle.

„Was sollen wir hier?" „Wir benötigen noch ein paar Zutaten." Ich schlenderte mit ihm durch die Gänge, während er den Wagen schob, und ich die passenden Sachen raussuchte. Ich hatte mir das Rezept aus dem Kochbuch meiner Mutter mitgenommen, und dachte an Schweinefilet mit Pilzen. Das geht schnell, ist einfach und lecker.

Während ich so mit ihm die Zutaten raus suchte, konnte ich etliche Blicke auf uns bemerken. Als ich mich so hindrehte, konnte ich haufenweise Frauen sehen, die sich gerade die Finger leckten. Ich musste bei dem Anblick einfach nur lächeln, und machte mir einen Scherz mit ihnen, um meinen Gute Laune Faktor wieder nach oben zu katapultieren.

Ich ging mit Seph näher an die Meute, und hielt dann vor der Kühltruhe an, und sah mir drinnen das Fleisch an. „Was glaubst du Schatz, wollen wir die Filetstücke nehmen?" Als ich ihn anlächelte und dies sagte, sah er mich irritiert an, bis ich sein Augenmerk vorsichtig und unbemerkt auf die bereits 10 Frauen große Gruppe richtete.

Er musste dabei Lächeln, und wusste was ich wollte. Er stellte sich genau neben mich und nahm mich in seine Arme. „Alles was du aussuchst ist perfekt meine Geliebte." Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, wohin gegen sich die Damengruppe absolut verärgert auflöste. Ich musste danach einfach lachen. „Na gut, weiter mit der Liste." Ich drehte mich aus seinen Armen raus, und suchte weiter, während Seph wieder zum Wagen ging, und ihn hinter mir herschob.

„Hier haben wir sie ja." „Was denn?" „Schweinefiletstücke." Ich sah richtig wie er mich verwirrt ansah, als ich gerade etwas sagen wollte, musste ich einfach loslachen. „Dieses pinke etwas mit dem Ringelschwans? Das erst zu einer bestimmten Gelegenheit fliegen kann?" Ich konnte einfach nicht anders bei dieser Aussage.

Er sah mich fragend an. „Schon gut." Ich winkte mit der Hand ab, und legte es in den Wagen. „Aber du sagtest doch, wenn Schweine fliegen, oder etwa nicht?" „Oh bitte, hör auf, sonst bekomme ich noch einen Lachkrampf." Ich musste noch etliche Minuten danach lachen, wer denkt den auch das so ein lächerlicher Spruch so dermaßen auf die Goldwaage gelegt wird.

Nachdem wir nun alles hatten, und ich wieder bester Laune durch den eben rausgehauenen Spruch von ihm war, gingen wir zurück nach Hause, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich stellte ihm das Kochbuch vor die Nase, und sagte er soll sich dran machen als Wiedergutmachung, was er auch ohne Wiederworte tat.

Da ich ja danke des einen Abendessens wusste, das er sehr gut Kochen konnte, machte ich mir über den Ausgang keine großen Sorgen, mehr über den Zustand der Küche danach, weswegen ich ihm genau zu sah, und gleich etwas sagte wenn mir etwas nicht passte. Also eines musste ich zugeben, so gefiel er mir eindeutig besser, hoffen wir mal das er so folgsam bleibt, und auch mal macht was ich will.

Am allerbesten gefiel mir sein Blick als er die Zwiebeln schälen und kleinhacken musste. Ich setzte mich genau neben ihn, und lächelte ihn an. „Nun komm aber, du musst doch nicht gleich heulen nur weil du mal kochen sollst. Was soll denn das werden wenn ich dich zur Hausarbeit abkommandiere?"  
Er sah mich schluchzend und heulend an. „Das sind diese Teile hier *schnief* und nicht ich." Ich musste bei dem Satz wieder lachen, doch als ich längere Zeit so neben ihm saß, fingen auch meine Augen an zu Tränen. „Das hast du *schnief* davon." „Du bist *schnief* fies" Wir lachten nun beide zusammen, kurz danach stand ich auf, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, und kümmerte mich schon einmal um die Sauce.

Als ich so am Herd stand, ging ich schnell zur Schublade und holte die Kamera von meiner Mutter raus. ‚Den Anblick muss man für die Ewigkeit festhalten.' dachte ich mir, und machte auch gleich ein Foto von einem verheulten Sephiroth. Als er das Blitzlicht merkte sah er zu mir hoch, worauf hin ich ihn anlächelte, und er danach nur mit dem Kopfschütteln konnte, allerdings ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als er fertig war, kümmerte er sich um den Rest. Während ich mich schon einmal dran machte den Tisch fein herzurichten. Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange, und sie kamen zurück, mit Alex zusammen, da er ebenfalls bis 13 Uhr hatte. Als ich sie begrüßte, und Vinc mich sah, schloss er mich gleich in die Arme, während Zack von Alex in die Küche gezogen wurde, weil es so gut duftete.

Kapitel 134:

„Vinc, du kannst mich jetzt ruhig wieder los lassen." „Nie mehr." Er drückte mich noch fester an sich. „Aber.." „Kein aber, ich werde dich nie wieder los lassen, und riskieren das du mir wieder weg läufst." Ich sah ihn kritisch an.  
Jetzt hatte ich eine Klette gerade abgeworfen, nun hatte ich die nächste dran. „Würdest du mich bitte loslassen?" Er sah mir genau in die Augen mit einem traurigen Blick, das ich schlucken musste. „Ich liebe dich." Nachdem er dies sagte, küsste er mich verlangend.

Er streichelte mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen, um Einlass zu bekommen, den ich ihm gewährte, und dieses mal war keiner da, der ihn davon abhielt. Er forderte mich regelrecht heraus, was ich annahm, und wieder mal verlor.

Nachdem uns die Luft knapp wurde, ließ er von mir ab, und sah mir lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Darauf habe ich lange gewartet." Ich sah ihn irritiert an nach dieser Frage. „Worauf?" Er fing an mir übers Gesicht zu streicheln. „Auf dich." Damit folgte der nächste Kuss.

„Hey, wir wollen essen." Ich ließ sofort von Vinc ab, als Alex um die Ecke kam. „Wir sind schon da." Sagte ich zu ihm, und wollte ins Esszimmer gehen. „Bleib." „Wie bitte?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu Vinc um.

Er kam auf mich zu, und schloss mich in seine Arme. „Bleib bei mir, lauf nie wieder vor mir weg. Ich bitte dich." „OK." Sagte ich etwas verwirrt über seine Bitte. Nachdem ließ er mich los, und sah mir lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich Jenni." Er küsste mich noch einmal sanft, und ging dann ins Esszimmer, während ich noch etwas konfus da stand. Ich schüttelte mich einmal wach, und ging dann ebenfalls rein.

Seph hatte mittlerweile alles aufgetan, wobei Zack ihn nur fassungslos dabei Beobachtete, und Vinc regelrecht die Kinnlade runterflog als er sah, wie Seph in Küchenschürze und Haarnetz das Fleisch schnitt, und es Portionierte. Ich stellte mich neben Vinc, und flüsterte ihm zu. „Nur für dich." Als er das hörte, drehte er sich zu mir, woraufhin ich ihn anlächelte, und mich hinsetzte.

Vinc setzte sich genau neben mich, während Seph die restlichen Sachen zurück in die Küche brachte, und das Haarnetz und Schürzte auszog. Danach kam er wieder zu uns, und setzte sich ans Kopfende, während Zack und Alex mir und Vinc gegenüber saßen. „Na dann, guten Appetit." Sagte ich bevor wir anfingen.

„Wow, schmeckt richtig gut. Hast du super gemacht Jenni." Ich lächelte Zack zu, und deutete dann auf Seph, der wieder mal seinen Standartausdruck drauf hatte. „Nicht dein ernst!" Er sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Wenigstens kann er auch etwas anderes als nur zu zerstören." Kam es dann gleichgültig von Vinc, woraufhin ich ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß, und ihn wieder zuflüstere. „Er hat es nur für dich gemacht." Als er dies nun hörte, sah er absolut überrascht zu Seph, der ihn allerdings ignorierte.

Nach dem wir es uns schmecken ließen, kommandierte ich Zack und Vinc zum Tischabräumen ab, während Alex nach oben ging um sein Computerspiel weiter zu zocken. Ich ging mit Seph in der Zwischenzeit nach draußen auf den Hof.

„Das war wirklich lecker. Ich danke dir." Er sah mich lächelnd an, und setzte sich dann auf die Hollywoodschaukel. Ich setzte mich genau neben ihn, und ließ mich nach hinten rein fallen, danach gab ich der Schaukel etwas Schwung.

„Jetzt könnte ich Mittagsschlaf machen." Sagte ich gähnend, woraufhin er mich ohne Mimik zu sich zog, und ich meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss legte, danach nahm ich meine Beine hoch, und legte mich mit ihm als Kopfkissen lang. Er gab der Schaukel immer wieder Schwung, dadurch wurde ich immer schläfriger, und kuschelte mich richtig an ihn.

Ich war richtig schön am einschlafen, während er mir über die Haare strich. Als er anfing mit mir zu sprechen, tat ich einfach so als würde ich bereits gar nichts mehr hören, und tief und fest schlafen, was auch fast stimmte, da ich eh kaum mit bekam was er sagte.

„Jenni?" Keine Reaktion von mir, einfach nur schlafen wollte ich. „Bist du noch wach?" Wieder keine Antwort oder Reaktion von mir. „Glaubst du wirklich Valentine ist der richtige für dich?" Bei dem Satz fing ich an etwas zu lauschen.

Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn, und flüsterte mir etwas leise zu. „Ich denke nein, und ich werde alle in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen das ich zu dir gehöre, und nicht er." Er legte danach sanft seine Lippen auf meine, ließ aber auch gleich wieder ab, und strich mir weiter durchs Haar.

Kapitel 135:

„Sephiroth?" Als ich seinen Namen sagte, und meine Augen öffnete, um zu ihm hoch zu schauen, sah er mich zärtlich an. „Du meintest es ernst, oder?" Er sah mich fragend an. „Ich meine das du mich liebst." Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Über alles."

Ich richtete mich auf, und sah ihn mit einem kleinen Schmollmund an. „Und wieso machst du dann diese gemeinen Spielchen mit mir und treibst mich damit in den Wahnsinn?" Nun musste er sogar lachen, wobei ich noch einen größeren Schmollmund aufsetzte. „Das ist nicht zum lachen." Sagte ich murrend.

Er sah mich wieder lächelnd an, und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. „Es tut mir leid wenn dies so zu dir rüberkam. Aber ich kann leider nicht anders, so bin ich nun einmal. Auch wenn ich versuchen würde anders zu sein, es geht nicht." Ich sah ihn trotzig in die Augen. „Du könntest es ja mal versuchen für einen längeren Zeitraum." „Und was sollte dies bringen? Ich kann doch eh nichts ändern."

Jetzt lächelte ich ihn an, wobei er mich stutzig ansah, danach legte ich zugig meine Lippen auf seine. Als ich kurz darauf von ihm abließ, sah ich ihn in die Augen. „Du könntest meine Gefühle dir gegenüber verändern." Damit stand ich auf, und ging rein, während ich ihn dort sitzen ließ.

„Na, seit ihr fertig mit aufräumen?" Ich schaute in die Küche zu meinen beiden Helden, die mich anlächelten. „Schön." Ich ging an ihnen vorbei, und stellte die Spülmaschine an. „Dann können wir uns ja jetzt überlegen was wir am Wochenende machen wollen. Ich dachte daran, das jeder von euch einen Tag verplanen kann." Sie sahen mich fragend an, woraufhin ich sie anlächelte.  
Ich sagte ihnen sie, sollten doch bitte auf mich im Esszimmer warten, ich wollte Seph noch zur Planung mit holen, wovon Vinc allerdings nicht sehr begeistert war. Nachdem ich Seph rein holte, setzten wir uns zu den beiden.

„Also, wie schon gesagt, dachte ich daran jeden ein wenig Entscheidungskraft für das Wochenende zu geben, das heißt, wenn derjenige sagt, dies machen wir, dann wird es auch gemacht. Verstanden?" Sie nickten mir zu, auch wenn zweie nicht gerade begeistert dabei waren. „Und wie teilen wir es ein?" Ich sah zu Zack, und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich dachte daran, das Vinc den heutigen Nachmittag und Abend verplanen darf. Du Zack bekommst den Morgigen Nachmittag bis Abend, und Seph den Sonntag." Sie nickten mir zu. „Gut, na dann Vinc, was würdest du gerne machen?" „Müssen eigentlich alle dabei sein? Oder kann man sich dies auch aussuchen." „Dies ist egal Zack, Hauptsache jeder von euch bekommt die gleiche Gelegenheit hier etwas zu machen, und einen schönen Tag zu haben zur Entspannung." Nachdem ich dies sagte, lächelten die drei um die Wette, wobei ich sie fragend ansah.

„Und ich bin heute dran?" „Genau." Vinc nickte mir zu „Dann würde ich gerne den Tag mit dir alleine verbringen, und alles von gestern nachholen." „Na gut, ist dein Tag." Seph und Zack sahen ihn daraufhin wütend an. „Genau das gleiche gilt für mich morgen auch." Sagte Zack dann lächelnd. „Ebenso." Kam es von Seph, woraufhin ich nun alle verdutzt ansah.

„Das heißt dann also, ich mit jedem an einem anderen Tag alleine?" Sie nickten mir zu, woraufhin ich nur seufzen konnte. „Ihr seit wirklich komisch, aber von mir aus, dann jeweils nur zu zweit an jedem Tag. Muss ich auf weniger aufpassen." Jetzt musste ich mir nur überlegen was dann die anderen machen wenn ich unterwegs bin.

Ich beschloss das die beiden jeweils anderen, einfach hier bleiben, und sich die Zeit auf ihre weise vertreiben können. Sei es nun mit Fernseher (vorher natürlich eine bestimmte DVD verstecken), Computer (allerdings mit Passwortgeschützten Bilder und Video Ordner, und ohne Internetanschluss.) oder durch Bücherlesen. Während sich nun Zack und Seph die Zeit selbstständig vertreiben sollten, ging ich mit Vinc nach draußen, um alles zu planen was wir heute noch so machen wollen.

„So, nun sag, was hast du heute mit mir vor?" Ich setzte mich mit ihm an den Gartentisch, und lächelte ihn an. „Wie währe es, wenn wir einfach durch die Gegend gehen, und uns dann entscheiden was mir machen wollen." „Also ist heute Spontanität gefragt?" Er nickte mich lächelnd zu. „Schön, dann gehe ich mich nur fertig machen, und dann geht es los."

Kapitel 136:

Als ich nach oben in mein Zimmer ging, um mich umzuziehen, traf ich dort vor meinem Rechner Zack wieder, den ich anlächelte. „Na, habe dir wohl gefehlt." „Aber ganz Doll." Ich ging zu ihm hin, legte meine Arme um seine Schulter, und schaute zum Bildschirm.. „Was machst du denn grad schön schönes?" „N…Nichts." „Ach, und wieso dann so verlegen?"

Ich schaute ihn neugierig und lächelnd an. Er räusperte sich kurz, und begann dann weiter zu spielen. „Habe das nur beim rumklicken gefunden." „Ah. Und so was spielst du? Ich habe das immer gehasst, aber auch immer wieder vergessen zu löschen." Sagte ich nun verlegen.

„Ja, ich finde es interessant." „Na gut, dann spiel du mal schon Summoner weiter, und ich suche mir ein paar schöne Klamotten raus." „Hier?" „Na immerhin steht dort mein Kleiderschrank." Er schaute wieder etwas verlegen in die andere Richtung. „Soll ich solang rausgehen?" „Warum denn? Habe damit keine Probleme, außerdem, umziehen tu ich mich dann eh unten im Badezimmer, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, werde schon nicht dafür sorge, das meinen Luxuskörper bewundern kannst."  
Als ich den letzten Teil sagte, und ihm zuzwinkerte, musste er lachen. „Tja, du wiest schon, wenn du…" „So einen Luxuskörper hast, solltest du ihn auch zeigen." Sagte ich dann mit ihm im Chor, woraufhin wir beide lachen mussten.

„Ach Zack, ich habe dich richtig gern." Ich drückte mich noch enger an ihn. „Nur gern?" „Mehr als gern." Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist immerhin ein richtig guter Freund geworden, auch wenn ich wegen dir schon in so mansch anderen Betten aufgewacht bin." Dabei gab ich ihm dann eine Kopfnuss, und machte mich auf zum Kleiderschrank. „Wie meintest du denn das?"

Ich öffnete meinen Schrank und suchte mir ein paar Sachen raus, während ich rumstöberte redete ich mit ihm weiter, „Naja, jedesmal wenn ich mit dir was trinken war, bin ich am nächsten morgen bei Sephiroth aufgewacht, und wunderte mich wie ich da hin kam." „Nicht dein ernst?" „Klar. Ich glaube bei irgendeinem mal hatte er sogar gesagt, warum Angewohnheiten ablegen, oder so was in der Richtung." „Tut mir leid." „Wieso?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm, während er seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt hatte, und sich nach hinten lehnte, dabei ein Knie an der Tischkante. „Das du wegen mir den Ärger mit ihm hattest" „Ach, mach dir da kein Kopf drum, habe ihn ja dennoch klein gekriegt. Auch wenn es mich so manschen verzweifelten Plan kostete." „Ja, genau wie seine Wohnung." „Und sein Kleiderbestand." Nun mussten wir wieder lachen.

„Ich fand den Jogginganzug dennoch prima." „Ja, hatte irgendetwas." „Na, ich meinte eigentlich mehr wegen dem süßen Kackarsch den er darin hatte." Als ich dies sagte, und mir dabei auf den Zeigefinger Biss, sah er mich fragend an, woraufhin ich ihn anlächelte. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mädchen." Sagte ich träumerisch, woraufhin er wieder lachen musste.

„Ja, und jetzt weis ich auch endlich, warum du nie unter die Gemeinschaftsdusche gehen wolltest." „Tja, ich musste euch ja nicht alles sagen." Er stand auf, und fing an mich aus zu kitzeln. „Das hätte uns aber etliche Probleme erspart." „Zahahack." Er nahm mich in meinem Lachkrampf hoch, und hievte mich ins Bett, danach setzte er sich auf mich drauf, und beugte sich nach vorne, das ich ihm genau in die Augen sehen, konnte, die allerdings ziemlich traurig wirkten.

„Hast du eigentlich unser Gespräch von damals vergessen?" Ich sah ihn immer noch etwas im Lachanfall versunken an. „Was denn für ein Gespräch?" „Ich liebe dich immer noch, auch wenn du nicht mehr Jan bist, und werde es auch weiterhin tun, selbst wenn du Jenni bleiben solltest, das ist mir egal."

‚Super.' dachte ich mir nur, 3 Liebeserklärungen binnen weniger Tage und Stunden. So viel Glück kann doch keiner haben, oder? Ich sah ihn nun ebenfalls traurig an, und bat ihn von mir runter zu gehen, was er auch tat, und wir uns auf die Bettkante setzten, während ich mich dann nach hinten an die Wand lehnen lies. „Ich habe es nicht vergessen, nur gedacht, bei dir hätte sich einiges verändert, jedenfalls hast du nie so auf mich gewirkt, das du etwas von mir wolltest." „Ich weiß, aber nur weil ich nicht wusste wie, immerhin war es das erste mal, das ich mich in einen Kerl verguckt hatte." Nun musste ich lachen, während er mich fragend ansah. „Ein Kerl mit der Seele eines Mädchens." Gab ich hinzu. „Ja, vielleicht deswegen."

Ich hievte mich hoch, und umarmte ihn. „War ich wirklich so begehrenswert? Immerhin weiß ich auch, das ich ein kleiner Teufel sin kann." Er lehnte sich in meine Umarmung nach hinten. „Deswegen doch, weil du so ausgeflippt bist. Weil du es geschafft hast, jemanden zu unterdrücken bei dem es noch kein andere geschafft hatte, und sogar noch überlebt. Weil du auch noch nach den schlimmsten Sachen lächeln kannst. Weil du so wunderschön bist….Es gibt viele Gründe, warum man sich in dich verlieben muss, und glaube mir, nicht nur mir geht es so, du kannst viele in deinen Bann ziehen, ohne das du es vielleicht merkst, oder sogar willst. Weil du nun mal von jedem Charakter etwas hast, was fast jeden anspricht."

Ich blieb die ganz zeit ruhig, und hörte ihm nur zu. „Ich liebe dich immer noch, egal ob nun Jenni, oder Jan, oder von mir aus auch in einem ganz anderen Körper, in diene Seel werde ich mich immer wieder verlieben."

Wir saßen noch ungefähr 10 Minuten so, bis ich mich aufrichtete, da immerhin Vinc unten auf mich wartete. Ich versprach ihm, das wir morgen darüber genau reden werden, und begab mich nach unten.

Kapitel 137:

„Also von mir aus können wir los." Ich hatte mich für ein weißes Sommerkleid entschieden. „Wenn ich bitten darf?" Vinc stand am Tor, und hielt mir den Arm hin, worauf ich mich freudestrahlend einhackte, und wir Richtung Innenstadt schlenderten.

„Dieses mal läufst du mir aber nicht weg, oder?" Ich musste dabei kichern. „Keine Sorge Vinc, heute Abend gehöre ich nur dir, und werde schön brav bei dir bleiben." „Das ist schön zu hören, hoffe du hältst dich auch daran." „Warum denn nicht?" Er lächelte mich an, und wir gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren weiter.

Wir gingen durch einen großen Park, und setzten uns auf eine der Bänke vor einem See, um uns zu überlegen was wir machen könnten.  
Ich lehnte mich dabei an seine Schulter, während er seinen Arm um mich legte und mich zu sich ran zog. „Hier war ich als Kind immer gerne." Es war richtig schön angenehm, einfach nur dort zu sitzen, und zu beobachten wie kleine Kinder Brotstückchen reinwarfen.

„Und wieso?" Ich lächelte ihn an, und drehte mich dann um. „Deswegen." Er drehte sich auch um, und schaute auf einen alten Baum. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Ich stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Da habe ich früher immer drin rumgeklettert, und habe immer versucht bis ganz nach oben zu kommen, um über den Park zu sehen. Was leider nie geklappt hat, da ich nie sehr höhentauglich war, und bin." Sagte ich schmollend.  
Er schaute noch einige Zeit hin, und stand dann auf. Ich schaute ihn fragen an, woraufhin er meine Hand nahm, und mich zu dem Baum zog.

„Und jetzt?" Wir standen genau davor, und ich schaute nach oben. „Vertraust du mir?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm, und sah in seine Augen. „Natürlich, warum sollte ich dies nicht tun?" Er lächelte mich an, und nahm mich auf den Arm. „Vinc?" „Schließ die Augen." Ich sah ihn skeptisch an, tat aber was er wollte.

Das nächste was ich spürte war ein Luftzug, der wenige Momente anhielt. „Blieb ganz ruhig, und halt dich gut an mir fest." Ich tat was er sagte, und legte meine Arme fester um seine Schultern. „Öffne bitte deine Augen, und keine Angst, ich bin immer bei dir." Ich tat was er sagte, und öffnete sie langsam.

Als ich sie öffnete, konnte ich über den ganzen Park schauen, und merkte das ich oben auf der Baumkrone war. Ich klammerte mich noch mehr an Vinc, und versteckte meinen Blick in seiner Schulter. „Habe keine Angst." „Aber es ist so hoch." Ich klammerte mich mehr an ihn. „Schließe deine Augen wieder." Ich machte was er wollte.

„Versuche ruhiger zu atmen." Während ich es versuchte, ließ er mich langsam von seinen Arm runter, und setzte mich ab, ich hielt mich dabei krampfhaft an seinem Hals fest. Ich spürte wir er mich zu sich zog.

Das nächste was ich vernahm, war sein beruhigender Herzschlag. „Höre hin, konzentriere dich nur darauf." Ich tat was er wollte, und spürte wie ich immer ruhiger wurde, bis ich schließlich beruhigt war. „Und jetzt öffne deine Augen, und versuche dabei immer deinen Atem ruhig bleiben zu lassen, und dich nur auf das was du hörst zu konzentrieren."

Ich öffnete sie, und schaute langsam in die Ferne. Als ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden wollte, spürte ich wie er seine Arme um mich legte, und mich ganz fest hielt. „Ich bin hier, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, dich beschützen." Ich vertraute seinen Worten, und schaute weiter über den Park.

Ich musste mir eingestehen, das ich immer ruhiger wurde, um so länger ich in seinen Armen lag, bis ich sogar anfing die Aussicht richtig zu genießen. „Es ist wunderschön hier oben." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn. „Mit dir ist es überall schön." Ich schmiegte mich noch mehr an ihn.

Wir saßen einige Zeit nur dort rum, und sahen einfach den Treiben unter uns zum bis wir beschlossen wieder runter zugehen. Vinc nahm mich dafür wieder auf seine Arme, und ich schloss meine Augen erneut, nur um danach wieder einen kleinen Luftzug zu spüren, danach öffnete ich sie wieder, und befand mich bereits unten.  
Er setzte mich ab, und ich blieb noch einen Moment in seinen Armen, und kuschelte mich an seine Schulter. „Danke." „Dafür nicht."

Kapitel 138:

Wir gingen aus dem Park einfach weiter in der Gegend herum, bis wir in die Innenstadt gekommen sind. „Na, und wie ist es im Vergleich zu Midgar?" „Ruhiger." „Ja, das war ja klar, ich sagte doch hier werden die Bordsteinkanten nach 18 Uhr eingeklappt." „Nein, ich meine im Allgemeinen ist es hier ruhiger und friedlicher." „Ach so." Ich sah ihn verlegen an, woraufhin er mich mehr zu sich zog.

„Und wohin wollen wir jetzt?" „Lass uns einfach so weitergehen, dies reicht mir schon." „Du bist wirklich schon mit wenig zufrieden, wa?" Er blieb stehen, und drehte sich zu mich. „Wenn dieses wenige mit dir ist, dann reichst es mir alle male." Er gab mir noch einen zarten Kuss, bevor wir weiter gingen.

„Guck mal Vinc." Ich zog ihn mit zu einem Schaufenster. „Erinnert dich das an was?" Als er das Kleid im Schaufenster sah, musste er lächeln, denn es sah dem in Midgar verdammt ähnlich, und er musste wahrscheinlich genau wie ich gerade an die Situation im Laden damals denken, als ich es mir kaufte. „Es war also nie für deine Mutter?" „Ne, eigentlich für mich, ich wollte es schon immer haben. Tja, so spielt das Leben." Sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schulter, woraufhin er mich fragend ansah. Ich lächelte ihn an.  
„Na, hier kann ich es mir nicht leisten, und daher nicht tragen, und dort konnte ich es mir leisten, aber leider auch nicht tragen." Er zog mich wieder näher zu sich. „Wenn wir jemals wieder zurück kommen sollten, möchte ich dich sehr gerne in diesem Kleid sehen." „Schleimer!"

Als ich die Stimm hörte, drehte ich mich schnell um, und konnte nicht fassen wer hinter mir stand. „Tanja! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie kam auf mich zu, und umarmte mich. „Na was schon, auf meine kleine Schwester aufpassen, das nicht irgend so ein Typ ihr Flausen in den Kopf setzt."

Tanja ist meine Halbschwester, und die ältere Tochter von meinem Vater, sie ist etwas über ein Jahr älter als ich, und sieht mir verdammt ähnlich, nur das sie etwas kleiner ist, und dunkelbraune Haare, mit hellbraunen Strähnen hat, aber ansonsten kann man schon erkennen das wir den selben Vater haben. Sie ließ von mir ab, und begrüßte Vinc erst mal mit einem Handschlag.

„Hey, ich bin Tanja, kannst mich aber auch Ava nennen, ist mein Spitzname." Vinc nickte ihr nur zu, wobei sie ihn etwas kritisch ansah. „Dein Freund ist aber nicht sehr gesprächig was andere Leute angeht, oder wie?" Als sie dies sagte musste ich mir erst mal ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Vinc ist nicht mein Freund, sondern ein sehr guter Freund, und mir gefällt wie er sich ausdrückt, ob nun wenig oder viel." Sei lächelte mir zu, und hackte sich dann bei mir ein. „Nun komm schon, du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, das du nicht mit so einem heißen Typen zusammen bist, ich bitte dich. Jede Frau würde sich doch so einen wünschen, selbst ich." Sagte sie dann noch träumerisch dazu. „Ich bin aber nicht du." „Noch nicht, warte noch ein Jahr, und dann hast du meine Ansichten." „Na klar, weil auch."

Während wir uns wieder köstlich in einer Konversation amüsierten, schaute Vinc uns nur fragend und neugierig an, vor allem über das was wir redeten. „Naja, ist ja nun auch egal. Jedenfalls." Sie wendete sich wieder an Vinc, und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Pass gut auf die Kleine auf, die ist nämlich nicht so lieb wie sie immer tut, die kann auch ganz anders. Da könnte ich dir sogar Geschichten erzählen."

„Also nun reicht es aber ja, immerhin bin ich um mir mit ihm einen schönen Abend zu machen, da brauchst du ihn nicht vor mir zu vergraulen, nur um ihn für dich zu haben." Ich zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, während er durch unserer Unterhaltung bereits anfangen musste zu Lächeln. „Also habt ihr ein Date." „Kann man so sagen." „Na dann."

Sie ließ mich los, und schlug Vincent nochmal auf die Schulter. „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit ihr. Und du Jenni, erzähl mir morgen gefälligst wie es war, und zwar mit jedem noch so kleinen Detail." „Morgen habe ich aber keine Zeit." „Ach, vormittags auch nicht?" Ich überlegte kurz, eigentlich hieß es ja nur Nachmittag und Abend.

„Doch, Vormittag könnte ich einrichten." „Klasse, dann sehen wir uns um 9 Uhr Morgens am See, was hältst du denn davon? Kannst ja dann deinen neuen Bikini anziehen, den wir letztens zusammen kauften. Da wird dein Freund hier Augen machen, bei dem wenigen Stoff." Damit ging sie Augenzwinkernd von dannen. „Er ist nicht mein Freund." „Noch nicht!" Kam als letzte Antwort zurück.

„Sie ist etwas eigenwillig, aber immerhin meine große Schwester." Sagte ich zu ihm, als ich mich wieder einhackte. „Was meinte sie mit wenigem Stoff?" Ich lächelte ihn an, und zog ihn dann weiter, für den Fall das Tanja wieder zurück kommt, und doch irgendetwas peinliches über mich sagt.

„Damit meinte sie nur, das er ziemlich knapp ist, und nur das nötigste versteckt, aber keine Sorge, ich ziehe mir einen anderen an. Den kaufte ich nur, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab, und ich aus den Laden verschwinden konnte. Immerhin will sie, das ich endlich mal einen festen Freund finde und den Männern den Kopf verdrehe. „Ah ja." Er musste kurz lächeln, und ging dann mit mir weiter. „Von mir aus kannst du den einen ruhig anziehen." Ich sah ihn fragend an, und musste dann kichern. „Wir werden sehen."

Kapitel 139:

Wir gingen bis spät abends einfach noch so in der Gegend herum, erzählten über dies und das, und genießten einfach nur. Bis wir irgendwann beschlossen wieder zurück zu gehen.  
Als wir vor meiner Haustür standen, und rein gehen wollten, hielt Vinc mich von hinten fest, und drückte mich an sich ran. „Es war schön."

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten. „Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat, auch wenn nichts Aufregendes passiert ist." „Das muss es doch auch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken. „Ich danke dir für deine Zeit Jenni." Nun musste ich lächeln, immerhin hat sich bis jetzt noch nie jemand bei mir bedankt, dass ich einfach mal so mit ihm durch die Gegend gegangen bin.

Er drehte mich zu sich um, und legte seien Arme um meine Hüfte, während ich meine um seine Schultern legte. „Du bist das Beste was mir seit langem passiert ist." Ich lächelte ihn zärtlich an, woraufhin er mich zärtlich Küsste. „Ich liebe dich."  
Daraufhin küsste er mich noch einmal auf die Stirn, und ging dann rein, und ließ mich genau wie letztes Mal mit diesem Satz stehen. ‚Das ist nicht sehr schön, erst Liebeserklärung, und dann stehen lassen.' Ich musste kurz schmollen, und ging ihm dann hinterher.

Vinc machte sich bereits schlaffertig, da es doch schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Ich ging in der Zwischenzeit in die Stube, und legte mich auf die Couch, bis er fertig wird. „anstrengende Nacht?" Ich schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, und lächelte ihn an.

„Wunderschön. Und was hast du so gemacht Seph?" Er kam auf mich zu, hob meine Beine hoch, und setzte sich dann hin, indem er sie auf seine Knie legte. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet." „Klar, weil auch." Ich lachte kurz auf, und schloss meine Augen dann wieder.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?" „Ich kenne dich ganz gut, und weis das du kein Mensch bist der warten kann." Nun musste er lachen. „Da hast du recht." „Na sag ich doch." Er richtete sich wieder auf, und hob nun meinen Kopf hoch, während ich die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.

Er setzte sich hin, und legte mich dann auf seinen Schoss, und fing an mir durch meine Haare zu kraulen. Ich kuschelte mich wieder an ihn, und schloss meine Augen. „Möchtest du morgen früh mit mir und Vinc zum See kommen?" „Gerne doch." „Schön, Badesachen können wir ja unterwegs kaufen." Ich lag einige Zeit einfach so da, und genießte.

„Warum kannst du nicht immer so zärtlich sein?" „Weil ich nun mal nicht zärtlich bin." „Aber jetzt bist du es doch grade." „Glaubst du, ich bin einfach nur müde, und habe keine Lust mich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, das ist alles." „Ich wette das ist nur ne Ausrede, um zu verbergen das du auch ne sensible Seite hast." „Ich habe was?"

Ich lächelte und öffnete meine Augen, um ihn anzusehen, und könnte in sein fragendes Gesicht sehen. „Eine feinfühlige Seite." Er strich mir zärtlich übers Gesicht, und fing an zu lächeln. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber dann bitte ich dich es nicht weiter zu sagen, sonst ist mein Ruf noch ruiniert." „Meiner ist schon lange futsch, warum sollte ich deinen dann aufrecht lassen?"

Er sah mich lächelnd an, und legte seine Lippen sanft auf mein Nasenbein. „Von mir aus, mach was du willst." Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. „Alles?" „Hmm?" „Ich fragte ob ich alles machen darf was ich will?" Er sah mich zärtlich an. „Alles." „Schön." Ich drehte mich von ihm weg, und dachte nach, während er mir weiter durch die Haare kraulte.

„Darf ich heute Nacht vielleicht hier bei dir liegen bleiben?" Er sah mich irritiert an. „Weist du, irgendwie habe ich mich daran gewöhnt das du neben mir schläfst, auch wenn du einen enorm unruhigen Schlaf hast." Nun musste er lachen. „Das sagt die richtige, die mich ständig im Schlaf schlägt." „Mein Unterbewusstsein weiß eben schon wer mein schlimmster Feind ist." „Ein schlafender Sephiroth?" „Vielleicht." Wir mussten lachen.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich heute Nacht neben mir liegend zu wissen." Schön, dann kannst du ja das Sofa ausklappen, ich bin dazu zu müde." Er stand auf, und machte worum ich ihn bat, danach kam er wieder zu mir in die Stube, trug mich ins Esszimmer und legte mich auf die Couch, und sich dann daneben.

„Der Dame so angenehm." „Perfekt." Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, und schlief dann auch gleich ein. Angst zu haben, das ich verschlafen könnte brauche ich nicht, da meine Eltern eh immer kurz nach halb 8 Uhr aufstehen, um Frühstück zu machen, auch wenn ich es eigentlich hasse so für aufzustehen.


	12. Kapitel 140 bis 149

Kapitel 140:

„Das geht doch nicht!" „Nun beruhige dich, sonst weckst du sie ja noch auf." „Das will ich doch!" „Na Komm, wir setzten uns draußen hin und essen dort zum Frühstück." „Aber sie ist doch mein kleiner Engel!" Ich wachte langsam durch das Gespräch auf.

„Schlaf ruhig weiter, war nur dein Vater." Ich öffnete meine Augen, und sah in die von Sephiroth, woraufhin ich lächeln musste. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, während er seine Arme um mich legte. „Wie spät ist es denn?" „Kurz vor 7 Uhr." „Mhhh."  
Ich kuschelte mich noch mehr an ihn. „Zu früh." „Ich weiß, deswegen schlaf ruhig weiter." „Weckst du mich um acht?" „Natürlich." Er gab mir noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Stirn, und ich schlief dann wieder ein.

„Aufwachen Liebling." Ich öffnete meine Augen. „Liebling?" „Nur für die ganzen Synonyme von dir, wie Gebieter, oder Meister." Ich musste kürz lächeln, und streckte mich dann. „Ist es schon so weit?" „Genau 8 Uhr." „Na dann will ich mal." „Mh." Als ich mich zu Seph drehte, sah er mich brummend an. „Jetzt schon? War grade so schön." Er musste kurz danach lachen, woraufhin ich ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht schmiss.

Dann wollte ich aufstehen, und streckte ihm vorher noch die Zunge raus, doch eh ich mich versah, hatte ich das Kissen im Gesicht. „Ich kann das auch." Ich nahm das Kissen an mich, und sah ihn lächelnd an. Dann stand ich auf, und wollte gehen.  
Als er sich dann auch aufrichtete, schmiss ich es ihm wieder entgegen, woraufhin er schnell aufsprang, und ich kreischend Richtung Bad lief, doch im Flur hochgehoben wurde. „Ah! Lass mich runter." „Vergiss es." „Ich schreie!" Er überlegte kurz, ließ mich dann aber runter, und küsste mich noch auf die Wange eh er ins Bad verschwand.

Ich sah ihn spaßend hinterher. „Das gibt nachher noch Rache Seph." „Freu mich schon drauf." Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich, während ich nach oben lief. Ich ging in mein Zimmer rein, und sah die beiden immer noch schlafend im Bett liegen. Ich sprang auf sie drauf, woraufhin sie aufwachten, und nach unten sahen, wo ich quer über ihnen lag.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" „Jenni?" „Ne, wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ich lächelte Zack an, und kroch zu ihnen nach vorne, dann legte ich mich genau zwischen die beiden. „Ihr beide solltet langsam aufstehen, wenn ihr mit wollt." „Wohin denn?" „Zum See." Zack grinste mir nochmal zu, und stand dann auf.

Als er aus dem Zimmer war, und ich auch gerade aufstehen wollte, zog mich Vinc zu sich. „Vinc?" „Möchte nur deine Nähe spüren." „Ja, schön, aber ich würde gerne vorher noch meinen kleinen Bruder wecken." „Der scheint genauso einen schlaf zu haben wie du." „Du meinst wohl eher wie du." Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange, woraufhin er mich irritiert ansah, und stand dann auf.  
„Alex, aufwachen. Frühstückzeit." „Wochenende." „Aber wenn, dann erst nachher zum Mittagessen wieder." „Ja ja ja." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in mein Zimmer. Vinc folgte mir, und machte noch die Tür zu Alex Zimmer zu.

Als ich gerade den Kleiderschrank öffnen wollte, wurde ich wieder hochgehoben, allerdings dieses mal von Vinc, der sich mit mir nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen ließ. „Vinc?" „Ich sagte doch, ich möchte deine Nähe spüren, und solange gerade keiner in der Nähe ist." „Naja, von mir aus, 5 Minuten kann ich ruhig für dich entbehren." „Das reicht mir vollkommen."

Ich lag mit ihm die kurze Zeit ruhig da, in der er mich immer mehr an sich drückte. „Ok, ich glaube das reicht, sonst machst du nachher noch Zack Konkurrenz." Sagte ich spaßig und wollte mich aufrichten. „Bitte, noch nicht." „Ja, aber…" „Ich bitte dich." Ich seufzte kurz, und lehnte mich wieder zurück.

„So langsam müssen wir aber." „Ich verstehe." Er ließ mich los, und ich richtete mich auf. Kurz danach er ebenfalls, nur ging er seufzend nach unten, während ich ihm fragend hinterher sah, und dann schulterzuckend meine Sachen raus kramte. Sicherheitshalber zog ich mir meinen schwarzen Bikini schon unter die Sachen, ansonsten zog ich mir nur einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, und ein schwarzes Top an, dann ging ich runter zu den dreien.

„Also, ich würde sagen wir gehen dann gleich mal los, immerhin muss ich euch noch ein paar Badesachen besorgen." Als ich reinkam sahen mich alle drei musternd an. „Sag nicht, das ich nicht so aus dem Haus kann, dann gibt es stress, und ich gehe alleine." Sie schluckten kurz, und hielten dicht. „Schön."

Ich ließ Vinc sich noch umziehen, die anderen beiden waren bereits fertig, und halfen mir dabei die Taschen fertig zu machen. Danach gab ich jeden eine, mit Handtuch, großen Tuch zum drauflegen, ne Große Wasserflasche, und ansonsten, noch was sie sich mit nehmen wollten. Dann gingen wir schon los. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von meinen Eltern.  
Meine Mutter wünschte uns viel Spaß, während mein Vater irgendetwas vor sich hin brabbelte, und etwas in seinen Händen verdrehte. Wir vier verließen das das Grundstück Richtung Innenstadt, um einzukaufen.

Kapitel 141:

Nachdem jeder eine Badehose hatte, Seph und Vinc eine schwarze, und Zack mal wieder blau (die fallen auch nie aus ihren Muster *Kopfschütteln*) gingen wir zum See.  
Während wir um den See gingen, nahm ich mein Handy zu Hand, und rief erst mal Tanja an, um zu wissen wo sie gerade ist.

Ich erfuhr das wir uns an dem Sandstrand treffen, zum Glück gab es nur eine Stelle am See, die dazu gemacht wurde, und so konnte ich sie leicht finden. Als sie mich sah, wank sie mir schon zu, doch als sie meine 3 Begleiter sah, klappte ihr der Unterkiefer runter. Ich ging auf sie zu, und begrüßte sie erst mal richtig mit einer Umarmung, während sie mir etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Also das Geheimnis, aus einem heißen Typen gleich drei zu machen, musst du mir nachher aber erklären." „Das ist anders als du denkst." „Ja ja, kannst mir ja ruhig einen abgeben." Ich musste dabei lachen, und ließ von ihr ab, danach stellte ich die anderen drei vor. Da ich wusste das sie sich für Final Fantasy nicht interessiert, und sich damit auch nicht auskennt, stellte ich die drei ruhig mit richtigen Namen vor.

„Also, Vinc hast du gestern ja schon kennen gelernt." „Jep, das Date von gestern." „Genau, und dies ist Zack, mein Date für heute Abend." Als sie es hörte sah sie mich fragend an, wobei ich sie nur anlächelte, und sie mir dann ein kichern zurück gab. „Und der dritte im Bunde, mein absoluter Liebling…" Ich sah richtig wie er anfing ein klein wenig zu lächeln. „der Nervenkiller Seph." Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wow, der sieht ja geil aus." Flüsterte sie mir zu. „Ja, und kann einen manchmal echt zur Weißglut bringen. „Wenn du ihn nicht willst, ich nehme ihn gerne." Ich musste dabei lachen. „Der ist nichts für dich."

Ich ging auf Seph zu, und stellte mich neben ihn, dann legte ich meinen Arm um seine Hüfte. „außerdem ist er mein Date für Sonntag." „3 Tage, 3 Dates? Wollen wir nicht tauschen?" Sie lächelte mir zu, und ich sah ein kleines flehen in ihrem Blick, wobei ich lachen musste.

„Vertrau mir, das willst du nicht." Jetzt setze sie einen Schmollmund auf. „Naja, jedenfalls." Ich ließ Seph wieder los, und ging auf sie zu, dann legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Meine große Schwester Tanja…" „Alias Ava, bitte." „Ja, von mir aus, obwohl ich mich immer noch frage warum dieses Spitznamen." „Erzähl ich dir mal wenn wir unter uns sind." „ich habe dich auch lieb." „Ach, wirklich?" „Klar." Wir lächelten uns noch einmal gegenseitig zu.

„Na dann nehmt platz Jungs, oder Männer, oder beides. Ach ist ja auch egal." Ich musste lachen, und legte meine Decke neben ihre, Seph legte seine genau neben meine, und Vinc über uns, während Zack unter uns, nun war ich wörtlich in der Mitte. „Kann es sein, das sie alle etwas von dir wollen? Oder warum knurren sie sich alle in deiner Nähe gegenseitig an?" Ich sah sie lächelnd an. „Frag bitte nicht, es ist komplizierter als du glaubst." Sie musste lachen.

„Na gut, wollen wir rein Schwesterchen?" Ich nickte ihr zu, und zog mir meine Sachen aus. Während ich mich dran machte mein Top auszuziehen, sahen mich alle drei mit weit offenen Augen an, danach streifte ich mir noch meinen Rock runter, und nun konnte ich alle regelrecht schlucken hören. Eh ich mich versah, standen sie alle auf, und hielten ein Handtuch vor mich.

„Was soll das denn?" „Ich glaube sie wollen nicht das dich jemand so sieht." Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, während Tanja bereits lachend auf dem Boden lag. „Ich sagte dir doch, der Bikini verdreht allen Kerlen den Kopf." „Ja, muss sie aber nicht gleich so dermaßen kleinlich werden lassen."

Ich schenkte allen dreien einen tödlichen Blick, woraufhin sie sich räusperten, und sich von mir weg drehten. „Männer." Sagte ich nur, und ging dann zu Tanja, die sich immer noch auf der Erde kugelte. „Ich habe gedacht wir wollen rein." „Ja." Sie stand auf, und hielt sich an mir fest, dann gingen wir zum Wasser.

„Ich finde die drei klasse." „Naja, es geht so." Wir gingen langsam rein, da das Wasser doch noch etwas frisch war. „Aber du musst zugeben, das sie nicht schlecht aussehen, sogar einer besser als der andere." „Dies stimmt wohl." „Und anscheinend wollen sie alle etwas von dir." „Und genau das ist es was mich fast in den Wahnsinn treibt." „Naja, wie gesagt, wenn ich nehme dir gerne einen ab."

Ich musste wieder lachen, und bespritzte sie dann mit Wasser. „Hey. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt deiner älteren Schwester gegenüber ja." Dabei spritzte sie mich nass. „Und du solltest Rücksicht auf deine kleine nehmen." Damit folgte wieder eine Attacke von mir. So ging es weiter, bis wir total nass waren, und uns gleich ins Wasser stürzten.

Kapitel 142:

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettschwimmen?" „Bis zur Boje, und wieder zurück?" „Klar." „Ok, dann, LOS!!!" Wir beide schwammen um die Wette, und kamen gelichzeitig an, wobei wir lachen mussten. „Das war gut, und gleich zurück?" „Na gut, aber dieses mal gebe ich das Zeichen." „Von mir aus." „Na gut, dann…..LOS!" Und wieder schwammen wir los.  
„Hahaha, gewonnen. Juchhu!" Tanja jubelte richtig, während ich nur lachend im Wasser versank.

Wir tollten noch etwas herum, bis wir uns einfach nur treiben ließen. „Die drei wollen wohl nicht rein kommen?" „Kein Plan." „Also nun aber. Ich glaube wenn du sie bitten würdest, würden sie ohne zu zögern rein kommen." ‚Genau darum geht es ja.' dachte ich mir amüsierend.

„Ich kann sie ja mal fragen gehen." „Ja, mach das, ich suche mir in der Zwischenzeit einen aus." „Ich warne dich, die sind nicht so wie sie scheinen." „Genau wie du Mäuschen." „Ah, du weist das ich das hasse." Sie lächelte mir zu, während ich mich auf den Weg zu den drei machte, die sich anscheinend nur sonnten. Jedenfalls hatten sie alle ihre Augen geschlossen als ich hin kam. Ich blieb kurz davor stehen, und huschte mich dann ganz langsam an sie ran.

Dann setzte ich mich auf Seph rauf, und legte mich auf seinen Rücken. Als er es merkte, drehte er mich ganz schnell um, und nagelte mich unter sich fest. Im ersten Moment sah er mich mit einem blutrünstigen Knurren an, doch als ich ihn anlächelte, verschwand es, und ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Eh ich mich versah, wurde Seph nach hinten gezogen, wobei ich ihm etwas verdutzt hinter her sah, und erkennen konnte, das Vinc und Zack ihn von mir weg zogen.

Als ich es sah, musste ich lachen. Sie ließen ihn etwa 2 Meter von mir wieder los, und gingen dann ohne ein Wort, oder einer Mimik zurück zu ihren Decken, und legten sich wieder drauf. Während Seph nur verdutz dort saß, und gar nicht zu wissen schien, was gerade passiert ist. Ich musste einfach nur lachen. Als ich zu Tanja sah, konnte ich erkennen, das sie ebenfalls in einem Lachanfall steckte.

Nachdem ich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte ich mich auf meine Decke, während Seph wieder auf seine zurück ging. „Wollt ihr nicht mit rein?" Sie sahen mich fragend an.  
„Na ich meine mit mir und Tanja…" „AVA!!!" „JA!!!" „Mit mir und..AVA ins Wasser?" Ich sah sie einige zeit an. „Ne? Na gut, dann eben nicht. SIE WOLLEN NICHT!" Ich lächelte ihr zu, woraufhin sie geknickt zu mir kam, und sich neben mich setzte. „Schade." „Tja, kann ich nicht ändern, ich habe es versucht."  
Ich legte mich nach hinten, und genießte auch die Sonne.

Wir lagen einige Zeit einfach nur so rum, und keiner von den dreien verlor auch nur ein Wort, oder bewegte sich, ich konnte meine Schwester schon vor langerweile seufzen hören. „So langweilig." „Ich stimme dir zu." Wir lächelten uns an, dann sah Tanja sich um.

„Was hältst du denn davon wenn wir zu den süßen Jungs dahinten gehen?" Ich sah zu der gezeigten Gruppe, und musste lächeln. Als die drei dies mit bekamen, schauten sie ebenfalls zu der Gruppe Jungs. „Klar, las uns gehen, hier ist eh nichts los." Ich stand mit ihr auf, und wir gingen zu den süßen Boys. Doch eh ich dort ankam, wurde ich schon über die Schulter geworfen, wieder auf meine Decke gesetzt, und schaute Zack verdutzt an, der sich gleich wieder hinsetzte.

Dann sah ich zu Tanja mit einem Schulterzucken, die wieder einmal einen Lachanfall hatte, und auch gleich wieder zu mir zurück kam. „Ich glaube mit dir kann ich nicht mehr auf Männerjagd gehen." „Ja, jedenfalls nicht solange einer von den dreien bei mir ist." Wir mussten wieder lachen.

„und was machen wir dann?" „Keine Ahnung." „Sollen ich dir den Rücken einreiben?" „Klar, wenn du das machen würdest?" „Natürlich, für meine kleine Schwester würde ich doch fast alles tun." „Aber nur fast." „Ja, nur fast." Ich legte mich auf den Bauch. „Willst du dein Oberteil vorher ausziehen?" „Kannst du auf machen, muss ich ja nicht vollkommen ablegen." „Nö, das nicht." Ich schloss meine Augen, und genießte dann die Massage, die allerdings kurzzeitig zwischendurch aussetzte, von ihr.

„Das tut gut." „Freut mich." „Seit wann kannst du das denn so gut?" „Ich? Keine Ahnung, da solltest du lieber mal deinen Freund fragen." „Hm?" Ich öffnete meine Augen, und sah Tanja neben mir liegen, nun wunderte ich mich natürlich wer mich gerade eincremte, also drehte ich mich erst einmal um, und sah Seph neben mir mit einem knurren sitzen, dann sah ich nach oben, und konnte aber keinen Vincent sehen, was dann wohl so viel heißt, wie das er mir gerade diese entspannende Massage gibt. Ich musste dabei lächeln, und schloss meine Augen wieder, um zu genießen.

„Schön." „Ja, ich wünschte das würde auch mal jemand bei mir machen." „Keine Sorge, wenn Vinc fertig ist, creme ich dich ein." „Ja, toll." Ich hörte richtig die Ironie raus, bei der ich lachen musste.  
Nachdem er fertig war, ging er wieder auf seinen Platz, während Tanja, mir das Oberteil wieder zu machte, danach cremte ich sie noch ein.

Kapitel 143:

„Hm?" Als Tanja mich in die Seite stieß, deutet sie auf die Gruppe Jungs, die gerade ins Wasser gehen, und lächelte mir zu. Ich wusste ganz genau was sie wollte, weswegen ich ihr zuzwinkerte. „Na, noch ein kleines Wettschwimmen?" „Klar. Wollt ihr auch mit?" Da keine Antwort von den dreien kam, standen wir auf, und begaben uns zum See. „Tja, so einfach kann man auf Männerjagd gehen." „Ja, solange sie so liegen bleiben geht es."

Wir gingen ins Wasser, und warteten einen Moment, falls die drei doch zu mir sehen sollten, da sie es aber nicht taten, schwammen wir zu der Gruppe, die gerade dabei war Wasserball zu spielen, und fragten ob wir mitmachen könnten. Nachdem sie zustimmten, stellten wir uns dazu.

„Mäuschen, pass auf." „Du weist das ich den Namen hasse." Damit pritschte ich ihr den Ball zurück, allerdings so, das sie ihn hätte nicht bekommen können, dafür quittierte sie mir dann einen Schmollmund, woraufhin alle lachen mussten. Wir hatten viel spaß, und verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut mit den anderen. Nachdem wir aufhörten, gingen wir beide noch mit ihnen zu ihrem Platz. Ich setzte mich zwischen Matze und John, Tanja hingegen zwischen Andre und Oliver.

Wir quatschten einige zeit, und machten einigen Blödsinn. Tanja fing schon richtig an zu flirten mit den beiden, wohin gegen ich mir die andern beiden vom Halse halten musste, was sie dazu veranlasste wieder einen kleinen Schmollmund zu ziehen. Nachdem ich auf die annährungsversuche der beidem nicht ansprang, wollten sie sich einen kleinen Scherz mit mir erlauben, indem mich jeweils einer an den Armen packte, und ein andrere an den Beinen, und zum See trugen, was sie vorhatten, konnte ich mir ganz genau ausmalen. Die erste Reaktion in diesem Moment meinerseits war bestimmt sehr nachvollziehbar, nämlich einfach nur schreien, um so nicht in den See geschmissen zu werden.

„NEEEEIIIINN!!!..AAAHHH!!!" „1….2…." Sie schwanken mich hin und her, und warfen mich dann bei drei rein. Ich schloss meine Augen, hielt schon mal die Luft an, und bereitete mich darauf vor ins Wasser ein zu tauchen. Allerdings, anstatt ins Wasser zu landen, merkte ich nur wie ich aufgefangen wurde. Ich wunderte mich noch etwas, öffnete meine Augen aber noch nicht. Ich hörte dann nur wie die beiden Jungs die mich eben rein schmeißen wollten, schrien, und hörte dann ein Platschen. Ich ging davon aus, das sie nun im Wasser landeten.

Ich öffnete danach meine Augen, und schaute in zwei blaue. Als ich dann zum Ufer schaute, erkannte ich Vinc und Seph dort stehen, die gerade nicht freundlich zu den anderen zwei schauten, die sich etwas verwundert im Wasser bewegten. „Alles Ok?" „Hä?" Ich schaute Zack wieder an. „Ob alles in Ordnung ist." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ja klar." Nun lächelte er mich ebenfalls an, und wollte mich zurück zum Ufer tragen. „Och, jetzt wo du gerade im Wasser bist, musst du doch nicht gleich zurück, oder?" Er sah mich fragend an. „Na immerhin bist du jetzt schon nass, also lass uns doch ein wenig schwimmen." Ich sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an, woraufhin sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten.

Er setzte mich im Wasser ab. Ich schaute noch einmal zu den anderen beiden. „Wollte ihr nun auch mit rein?" Sie sahen mich nur an. „Na gut, dann amüsiere ich mich eben mit Zack alleine." Damit drehte ich mich zu ihm um, und nahm ihn an der Hand, um mit ihm weiter in den See zu gehen. Nach dem wir weit genug drinnen waren, fing ich an los zu schwimmen. „Na, was hältst du den von einem kleinen Wettschwimmen?" „Und was gibt es als Preis?" „Ich dachte eigentlich nur so als kleinen Spaß, also nichts Besonderes."

„Wer gewinnt schläft heute Nacht bei ihr mit im Bett!" Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um, und sah Seph neben mir. „Ach, hat sich der Herr doch dazu entschlossen ins Wasser zu kommen?" Er sah mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Einverstanden." „Hä?" Ich drehte mich um, und sah Vinc hinter mir, woraufhin ich lächeln musste, und mich an ihn klammerte. „Das ist ja schön, du auch endlich im Wasser." Ich legte meine Beine um seine Hüfte, und meine Arme um seine Schultern, danach noch meinen Kopf an seine Schultern.

Ich merkte dann, wie er ebenfalls seine Arme um mich legte, was den anderen beiden wieder ein knurren entlockte. „Gut, ich bin damit auch einverstanden." Ich schaute nach dieser Aussage zu Zack, der einen ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck drauf zu haben schien. Ich schaute alle nun etwas fragend an, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern, und löste mich wieder von Vinc. „Gut. Aber wann habe ich mein Einverständnis für diesen Preis gegeben?" Ich fragte nun einfach mal so in die Runde rein. „Dies ist Egal." Ich sah Seph zornig an.

„Also ich glaube doch schon, das ich das Recht habe zu entscheiden wer in meinem Bett schläft, oder nicht?" „Nein." „Männer." Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Gut, währe das geklärt, also von hier bis zur Boje, und wieder zurück, wer als erstes wieder da ist, hat gewonnen." „Und ich habe mal wieder nichts zu sagen." Sie stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf, allerdings stellte ich mich dazu, vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück, und ich kann mein Bett alleine haben.  
„Wer gibt das Startsignal?" „Das mach ich." Gab ich Zack als Antwort zurück. „na gut, also dann…Auf die Plätze….fertig….LOS!!!" wir schwammen los.

Kapitel 144:

„Das gibt es doch nicht." Nach den ersten paar Metern stoppte ich bereits in meinen Bewegungen, denn die drei waren bereits schon Meilen weit vorne, die hätte ich niemals mehr eingeholt. Ich tauchte also schmollend bis zur Nase unter Wasser, und schaute ihnen zu, während sie sich bereits auf den Weg zurück machten.

Nachdem sie alle drei wieder bei mir ankamen, schauten zwei sehr zornig und wütend aus, wohingegen einer absolut gleichgültig auf mich zu schwamm, und mich in seine Arme nahm. „Dies wird bestimmt eine schöne Nacht." „Klar, solange du dich nicht wie letztes Mal so breit machst." Gab ich lächelnd zurück, und befreite mich aus seinen Armen, danach schwamm ich zu Zack und Vinc, wohingegen Seph sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ufer machte, allerdings wieder mal ohne jegliche Mimik.

„So, und was machen wir drei jetzt noch?" Die beiden schauten mich etwas niedergeschlagen an, woraufhin ich sie anlächelte. „Wasserball!" Ich drehte mich um, und sah Tanja, die gerade mit den 4 Jungs zu mir kam. Ich lächelte ihr zu, nahm ihr Angebot an, und schwamm zu ihr.

Dann stellte ich mich wieder zu der Gruppe, allerdings gesellten sich dieses mal auch Vinc und Zack zu uns, Vinc rechts von mir, und Zack links von mir. Wir spielten noch etwas, wohingegen Vinc eigentlich nicht sehr begeistert zu sein schien. Zack hingegen machte es riesigen Spaß. Nachdem wir fertig waren, ging ich mit den beiden zurück zu unserem Platz, Tanja hingegen ging wieder zu den Jungs.

Ich legte mich auf meine Decke, und sonnte mich erst einmal. Nach einiger Zeit schaute ich mal auf die Uhr, und erkannte das wir bereits Mittag hatten, weswegen ich mich aufrichtete, und die drei lächelnd ansah. „Was haltet ihr denn von essen? Oder noch keinen Hunger?" „Nein danke." Kam es von Zack. Vinc schüttelte nur den Kopf mit einem Lächeln. Ich seufzte kurz, und stand dann auf, na gut, dann hol ich mir eben alleine etwas.' Ich ging Richtung Kiosk. „Vielleicht habe ich ja Hunger." Ich drehte mich zu Seph um. „Ok, von mir aus." Danach ging ich wieder mit Blick nach vorne weiter.

Als wir dort ankamen standen doch schon einige Leute vor der Theke, weswegen ich etwas geknickt drein schaute. „naja, wird wohl eine Weile dauern." Seph schnalzte nach meiner Aussage nur mit der Zunge. Er wollte gerade nach vorne gehen, als ich dies bemerkte, hielt ich ihm am Arm fest, und hackte mich bei ihm ein, da ich genau wusste was er vorhatte, und ich hier keine Lust hatte Ärger zu bekommen.

Als er es merkte, sah er mich fragend an, ich lächelte ihn nur zu, und lehnte dann meinen Kopf an seinen Oberarm an. Er strich mir mit seiner anderen Hand übers Gesicht, wobei ich mich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte. Wir brauchten ungefähr 10 Minuten bis wir ankamen. Ich bestellte mir lediglich Pommes mit Ketchup, da Seph mit der dortigen Speisekarte nichts anfangen konnte, bestellte ich für ihn einfach das gleiche. Anstatt das wir wieder zurück zu unseren Plätzen gingen, entschlossen wir uns, uns an einen der dortigen Tische Platz zu nehmen.

„Na dann, guten Appetit." Ich lächelte ihm zu, und fing an, er hingegen schaute erst etwas skeptisch rein, probierte dann aber auch. „Und?" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Naja, man kann es essen." Ich sah ihn nun kritisch an. „also nun komm aber. Ich hatte mich auch nicht beschwert als ich euer komisches essen zu mir nehmen musste." Nun sah er mich etwas traurig an, wobei ich ihn etwas skeptisch und fragend ansah. „Alles in Ordnung? Oder habe ich vielleicht was Falsches gesagt?" Er seufzte einmal kurz, und aß dann weiter. „Was ist denn?" Nachdem er mir keine weitere Beachtung schenkte, rollt ich kurz mit den Augen, und wendete mich dann meiner Portion zu.

„Warum hattest du es mir eigentlich nie gesagt?" Ich schaute wieder hoch, er hingegen sah immer noch nach unten, und tunkte gerade ein Stück Pommes ins Ketchup ein. „Was denn gesagt?" Er seufzte noch einmal kurz, und sah dann wieder mit einem etwas traurigen Blick zu mir nach oben. „Konntest du mir nicht vertrauen?" „Was?" Ich verstand kein Wort von dem was er zu mir sagte, geschweige denn was er eigentlich von mir wollte. Er stand auf, und kam auf mich zu, dann kniete er sich neben mich und sah mir genau in die Augen.

„Was ist denn?" Er sah mich an. „Warum sagtest du mir nie, das du nicht aus unserer Welt kommst? Ich habe gedacht du seist ein vollkommen verrückter, da du keine Angst vor mir hattest, als ich dich das erste Mal regelrecht durch die Hölle schickte. Hätte ich gewusst, das du so etwas nicht kennst, dann hätte ich dich nie solchen Bildern ausgesetzt?" Ich sah ihn immer noch fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?"

Er sah mich noch eine Weile etwas traurig an, doch nach kurzer zeit setzte er ein kleines Lächeln auf, und stand wieder auf, um zu seinem Platz zurück zu gehen. „Vergiss es, ist nicht so wichtig." Ich sah ihn noch etwas fragend hinterher, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern. Wir aßen noch zu Ende, und gingen dann zu den anderen beide wieder zurück.

Kapitel 145:

Ich legte mich wider auf meine Decke. „Also ich würde sagen, noch ungefähr 2 Stunden, dann gehen wir zurück, wa?" Ich schaute mich um, wohingegen mich die drei nur ansahen. „Na ich meine, immerhin findet nachher Zacks Nachmittag und Abend statt."  
Als ich dies sagte, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln breit, wohingegen Vinc ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah, und Seph in kurzzeitig anknurrte. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt was wir beiden machen wollen?" Ich legte mich so hin, dass er nun oberhalb von mir lag, und lächelte ihn an. „Noch keinen Plan, aber das wird schon." „Ok." Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, und sonnte mich noch eine Weile.

Kurz bevor wir uns wieder auf den Weg zurück machen wollten, beschloss ich noch einmal ins Wasser zu gehen. Ich ließ mich einfach eine Weile auf dem Rücken treiben, und schaute gen Himmel, bis ich merkte wie jemand mich umklammerte. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, vernahm ich Sephs Stimme.

„Keine Panik, ich bin es nur." „Na das ist ja Grund genug dazu." Sagte ich belustigend zurück. „Ach nun komm, so schlimm ist meine Gegenwart auch nicht." „naja, kommt ganz drauf an welche Laune du gerader hast, aber na gut, dieses eine mal." Ich ließ mich richtig nach hinten in seine Arme sinken, und genoss das Wasser um mich herum. „Angenehm?" „Entspannend." Gab ich zurück. „Das freut mich." Er fing an mich durchs Wasser zu ziehen, während ich immer noch auf dem Rücken lag, und es einfach genoss.

Nach einiger Zeit, befreite ich mich aus seinen Armen, und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Wir sollten zurück." Ich lächelte ihm zu, und drehte mich um, um zurück zu schwimmen. „Jetzt schon?" Bei seinem Tonfall musste ich ein wenig lachen. „Naja, du hättest einfach schon früher mit mir ins Wasser gehen sollen, und nicht kurz bevor wir wieder zurück gehen." Ich schwamm weiter Richtung Ufer, Seph neben mir her.

„Ich gehe nicht so gerne schwimmen, lieber laufe ich." „Ja, dies hatte ich schon gemerkt." Sagte ich seufzend. Nun musste er lachen. „Keine Sorge, für den Fall das wir jemals wieder zurück kommen sollten, wirst du natürlich das Training nicht fortsetzten müssen." Als er dies sagte, verharrte ich an der Stelle im Wasser, während er noch einige Meter weiter vor schwamm, und dann ebenfalls stehen blieb, sich dann noch zu mir umdrehte, und mich fragend ansah.

„Wieso sollte ich das Training nicht fortsetzen?" Er sah mich lächelnd an, kam auf mich zu, und blieb vor mir stehen. „Weil die Ausbildung zum Soldier nun mal nichts für zarte Frauen ist." Als er dies mit diesem kleinen und liebevollen Lächeln sagte, hätte ich ihn am liebsten in der Luft zerrissen. „Das gibt es ja nicht." Ich sah ihn zornig an, und schwamm an ihm vorbei, allerdings nicht ohne mich über das von ihm eben gesagte zu ärgern.

„Was denn?" Er folgte mir, und schwamm nun wieder neben mir, wohingegen ich ihn nicht beachtete. Er seufzte kurz. „Was ist denn los?" „Warum denkst du denn das ich die Ausbildung nicht schaffen könnte? Ich habe immerhin auch alles andere gut hinbekommen, oder etwa nicht?" Ich sagte dies mit einer absoluten Gleichgültigkeit, und schwamm einfach mit starrem Blick nach vorne weiter. „Das hat ja auch keiner gesagt, dennoch ist es nichts für dich. Vertrau mir." „Vergiss es!" Gab ich trotzig zurück. Er seufzte kurz, blieb dann aber den ganzen Weg über zurück ruhig.

Als wir wieder an unserem Platz ankamen, bat ich die drei Jungs, unsere Sachen zusammen zu packen, während ich Tanja ihre brachte, und mich von ihr verabschieden wollte. Als ich zu der Gruppe kam, schloss sie mich gleich in die Arme, und flüsterte mir etwas zu. „Willst du nicht doch noch eine Weile hierbleiben? Und mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

Ich lehnte ab, und gab nun der schmollenden Tanja ihr Sachen, wobei ich lächeln musste. „Wir können ja nächstes Wochenende wieder etwas zusammen machen, aber jetzt muss ich leider los." „Na gut, aber dann den ganzen Tag, und hoffentlich wieder mit deinen drei Kletten, da ist es umso lustiger." Ich sah sie Grinsend an. „Nur für dich, für mich ist es eine Qual, immerhin muss ich auf sie aufpassen." Nun musste sie lachen.

Ich verabschiedete mich noch von den anderen, wobei ich gleich noch ein paar Handynummern bekam, obwohl ich die eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte, aber sie aus Höflichkeit dennoch annahm. Danach ging ich wieder zu den dreien zurück, die bereits fertig waren mit packen. Ich zog mir noch schnell meine Sachen über, und wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Kapitel 146:

Ich lieferte Vinc und Seph bei mir zu Hause ab, was die beiden machten, war mir im Moment nicht so wichtig. Ich ging mich noch schnell umziehen, und ging mit einer kurzen Jeanshose, und roten Top wieder runter zu Zack. Danach verließ ich mit ihm zusammen das Grundstück.

„Also, wo wollen wir hin?" Ich sah ihn abwartend an. „Keinen Plan." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Typisch." „Wie war das?" Nun sah er mich belustigend an. „Du hast mich verstanden." „Ach ja?" „Ja." Diese kleine Unterhaltung ging noch einige Zeit so weiter, wobei wir immer mehr lachen mussten.

Wir entschieden uns für einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel am Nachmittag, sprich, einfach durch die Einkaufsstraßen zu wandern, uns die Schaufenster anschauen, und ab und zu in ein Laden gehen, um zu stöbern. Quatsch und Spaß war dabei mit Zack vorprogrammiert.  
Allerdings auch neidische Blicke von anderen Frauen, dies störte mich aber nicht, bis auf einmal eine kleine Gruppe von 4 Mädels auftauchten, die uns sahen. Zu diesem Moment saßen wir beide vor einem kleinen Cafe, ich gönnte mir ein schönes Erdbeereis, er sich ein Bananensplitt, das er mit Genuss aß. Nach kurzer zeit, haben wir auch von jeweiligen anderen etwas gegessen, oder besser gesagt, uns gegenseitig gefüttert.

„Ach schau an, wenn das nicht unsere Vorzeigebraut ist." Ich drehte mich um, und konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Hinter mir standen Josephine, Mandy, Luisa und Michel, gleich die vier, die ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, auf einem Fleck versammelt, und auch noch hinter mir.

„Was?" Kam es gereizt von mir zu denen. Mandy sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, danach setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, holte sich einen Stuhl, und setzte sich genau zwischen mich und Zack. „hey, na wie geht's?"  
Sie stellte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch ab, und stützte ihr Kinn per Hände ab, danach fing sie an ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Die anderen drei holten sich nun auch jeweils einen Stuhl, und setzten sich so hin, das sie langsam anfingen mich weg zu drängen. Ich wollte zwar etwas sagen, doch hielt mich dann zurück, um hier keinen Aufstand zu machen, oder zu entfachen, weswegen ich mich einfach an den Benachbarten Tisch setzte.

‚Blöde Weiber' konnte ich mir nur denken, aber machte nichts, da ich mir dachte das Zack schon von selbst bald keine Lust mehr haben wird, sich ihre Geschichten und sonstigen quatsch anzuhören. Nachdem eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, und sie immer noch mit ihm quatschten, wurde es mir langsam zu bunt, ich hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr hier nur rum zu sitzen, und ihr sinnloses Gequatsche mit anzuhören.

Ich stand auf, und ging hinter Zack. „Wollen wir weiter?" Er sah mich mit einem Lächeln an, und benickte dies nur, was ich auch verstehen konnte, als eine Art Rettung vor den vieren, die sich wirklich regelrecht an ihn schmissen. Er stand gleich auf, und nahm mich an der Hand, dann zog er mich schnell weg.

„Die können einen ja voll auf die Nerven gehen." Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. „Freut mich das wir in dem Bezug den gleichen Geschmack haben." Nun lächelte er mich auch an. „Gut, ich dachte nämlich sie seien Freunde von dir, weswegen ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte." Nun musste ich auch noch lachen, als ob ich mit den vieren befreundet währe, ich wünschte ich würde die nur auf etliche Meter Abstand sehen.

Wir zogen noch eine Weile so durch die Straßen, hielten dann auf dem Marktplatz vor einem Brunnen an, und ich setzte mich auf den Rand, während Zack sich ein wenig umsah. „Ja, nicht so schön wie Midgar, aber wenigstens schön ruhig." Sagte ich sarkastisch. „Also ich finde es schön hier." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso das denn? Hier ist doch gar nichts los."

Nun sah er mit einem Lächeln zu mir, und kam auf mich zu, dann hielt er vor mir an, und sah mir in die Augen. „Du bist doch hier." Ich sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Dann legte er seine Hand auf meine linke Wange, und beugte sich zu mir vor. „Egal wo ich bin, und wenn es auf dem Kriegsfeld ist, solange du dort bist, werde ich den Ort als schön empfinden." Er beugte sich noch mehr zu mir runter, und legte seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment auf die meinen.

Gleich darauf ließ er wieder von mir ab, und sah mir in die Augen. Ich sah ihn immer noch etwas fragend an, während sich auf seinen Lippen ein kleines Lächeln ausbreitete. Danach setzte er sich genau neben mich auf den Brunnenrand, ich sah ihn dabei weiterhin an, während er nun nach vorne weg sah.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah ich ebenfalls nach vorne, und schaute auf den Platz drauf, wo sich etliche Leute bewegten, um noch schnell etwas zu kaufen, oder einfach vor sich hin schlenderten. „Was glaubst du würde eigentlich passieren wenn ich wieder mit in eure Welt kommen würde?"

Mich beschäftigte diese Frage schon etwas, seit dem Seph damit angefangen hätte, das ich dort von ihm angeblich anders behandelt werden würde. Er musste kurz überlegen, setzte dann aber wieder ein Lächeln auf. „Was sollte denn schon passieren? Du bist dann wieder der ausgeflippte Jan, der Seph zur Weißglut bringt, und mich um den Verstand." Ich sah ihn nach der letzten Behauptung fragend und kritisch an.

„Ich bringe dich um den Verstand?" Nun musste er lachen. „Natürlich tust du dies." Damit fing wieder an mich aus zu kitzeln. Ich versuchte mich zu währen, was mir nicht ganz so gut gelang, und ich am Ende erschöpft auf dem Brunnenrand lag, während er sich über mich mit einem Siegeslächeln beugte. „Das war unfair." Sagte ich schmollend. „Ach, wirklich? Ich glaube mehr das es unfair war, das du nie etwas sagtest." Nun sah ich ihn wieder fragend an, allerdings immer noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Weist du, wenn wir wirklich wieder zurück kehren sollten, weis ich eigentlich nicht wirklich wie ich dir gegenübertreten sollte, oder was ich machen werde." Sein Blick wirkte nun wieder etwas traurig, er beugte sich wieder nach oben, und setzte sich mit dem Blick nach vorne hin.

Ich machte es ihm nach kurzer Zeit nach. „Wieso nicht? Ich meine verändert habe ich mich doch gar nicht, also wieso geht dies dann nicht?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen, und schaute dann von mir weg. „Du hast dich vielleicht nicht verändert, ich mich schon." Nun stutzte ich wieder etwas. „Was meinst du damit?" Sein Blick richtete sich immer noch weg von mir, das ich keine seiner Mimik sehen konnte. „Ich glaube dadurch, das ich erfahren habe, wer du wirklich bist, und woher du kommst, habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst."

Kapitel 147:

„Und welchen Entschluss?" Ich sah ihn an, er drehte sich zu mir um, und sah mich mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit an, die ich schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich habe beschlossen, das ich das Feld ebenfalls betreten werde." „Hä?" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Das was?" Er lächelte mir nur zu, stand dann auf, und ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

„Sag mal, gibt es hier eigentlich auch so etwas wie eine Bar?" ‚wow, ok, nochmal zurück, wie kommt er jetzt darauf?' Ich wusste im Moment nicht was ich davon halten sollte, erst sagt er das eine, und dann schwenkt er zu etwas anderem. Ich saß etwas verdutzt dort rum, bis er sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir umdrehte, wobei ich kurz mit dem Kopf schüttelte, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen, und lächelte dann auch. „

Klar, gleich hier um die Ecke ist eine tolle, da ging ich früher immer am Freitagabend mit Sabrina hin." Sagte ich, während ich mich vom Brunnenrand aufrichtete. „Wer ist denn Sabrina?" Ich sah ihn lächelnd an. „Meine beste Freundin." „A ja."

Wir gingen also um die Ecke zu der Bar. Ich setzte mich mit Zack an den Tresen. Er bestellte sich einen Whisky und ich mir nur einen Glas Wasser. Als ich das Glas Wasser bestellte sah er mich etwas fragend an, worauf ich ihn anlächelte. „Ich möchte lieber nüchtern bleiben heute Abend."

Nachdem ich dies sagte sah mich dennoch fragend an. „Na ich habe einfach keine Lust, nicht zu wissen was ich heute Nacht mache, denn immerhin muss ich mir heute Abend doch ein Bett mit Seph teilen." „Stimmt ja, es habe ich ja ganz vergessen!" „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, ob wohl, du hättest ja nur dass wett schwimmen gewinnen müssen." Ich sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an, woraufhin er mich ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln ansah.

„Ja Ich weiß, aber gegen Seph hat man nun mal keine Chance." „Ach, wirklich nicht? Und warum bist du dann mit geschwommen?" „Na wegen dir." Damit erhob er sein Glas, und trank einen Schluck draus, während ich ihn noch einmal fragend ansah. „Ihr Jungs macht mich noch fertig." Sagte ich dann Kopfschüttelnd, und erhob auch mein Glas. Nun mussten wir beide lächeln.

Wir quatschten die ganze zeit über durch, diese mal erzählte er mir ja zum Glück nicht seine Lebensgeschichte, daher war ich am Ende auch nicht total fertig. Aber dennoch ziemlich betrunken, denn nach einiger Zeit hatte ich angefangen mit Zack mit zu trinken, nachdem er mir einen Blick zu warf, der mein Herz erwärmen lies.

Wir gingen dann etwas getorkelt zurück zu mir. Allerdings, anstatt mich in mein Bett zu legen, entschlossen wir beide uns kurzerhand für mein Sofa im Esszimmer. Erstens war es näher dran, und zweitens wusste ich das oben einer lag, weswegen Zack mir dies vorschlug, und ich zustimmte. Er ging das Sofa ausziehen, während ich mich schlaf fertig machte, indem ich schnell Zähne putzte, und mir danach ein dunkelrotes Nachthemd anzog.

Ich ging ins Esszimmer, wo er auf einen der Stühle saß, um gleich nach mir ins Bad zu gehen. Als ich reinging, lächelte ich ihm zu, während ich erkennen konnte, das er kurz schlucken musste. Ich legte mich dann auf die rechte Seite des Sofas, während Zack schnell ins Bad ging.

Ich schlief recht schnell ein. Allerdings wurde ich wieder wach, als ich merkte wie mir jemand über den Rücken kraulte. Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt, und sah nach oben zu Zacks Gesicht. Er hingegen behielt die Augen geschlossen. Ich musste kurz lächeln, und schmiegte mich noch mehr an ihn. Ich schlief auch recht schnell wieder ein, allerdings merkte ich auch, wie er mir noch einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz drückte.

Als ich erneut aufwachte, spürte ich wie ich auf einmal getragen wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder einen kleinen Spalt, und sah silbernes Haar um mich, da ich aber total fix und fertig war von dem Abend, schlief ich auch gleich wieder ein. Als ich nun wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich in meinem Zimmer wieder, allerdings alleine. Ich streckte mich, und schaute erst mal auf die Uhr, die mir sagte, das ich bis mittags durchgeschlafen hatte. Ich stand also auf, und ging mich erst mal fertig machen.

Ich zog mir nur ein schwarzes Kleid an, danach ging ich in die Küche, wo meine Mutter bereits das Mittagessen vorbereitete. Heute sollte es Nudelauflauf geben, als ich es sah, freute ich mich schon richtig, denn das esse ich auch sehr gerne. Als ich mir etwas zu trinken nahm, ging ich damit ins Esszimmer, und setzte mich an den Tisch.

Als ich die ganze Zeit alleine dort saß, und mir die Zeitung durchlas, fing ich an zu stutzen. „Mam, wo sind denn die anderen?" Meine Mutter drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir um.

Kapitel 148:

Dann kam meine Mutter auf mich zu, und setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch. Sie sah mich immer noch mit diesem stolzen Mutterblick an, von dem ich nicht genau wusste was ich davon halten sollte. Ich sah sie einfach weiterhin fragend an, während sie mich weiterhin anlächelte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ich sehr ungeduldig, weswegen ich das Wort ergriff.

„Was ist denn nun?" Dennoch lächelte sie mich weiterhin nur an, während ich immer unruhiger wurde. „Warum hast du mir diese freudige Nachricht eigentlich nie gesagt?" Als ich diese Frage von meiner Mutter hörte, sah ich sie verständnislos an, denn ich wusste ja nicht wovon sie gerade sprach. Sie lächelte mich weiterhin einfach nur an, stand dann nach kurzer Zeit auf, kam auf mich zu, und nahm mich in ihren Arm.

„Was ist denn?" „Ach nichts, ich freue mich einfach nur, dass mein kleines Mädchen langsamen eine erwachsene Frau wird." Ich saß immer noch verständnislos an dem Esstisch. „Was soll denn das Mutti?" Sie drückte mich noch mehr an sich. „Nun lass mich endlich los!" Langsam wurde es mir zu blöde, weswegen ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, und aufstand, dann drehte ich mich zu ihr um.

Sie sah mich dennoch weiterhin mit diesen Lächeln an. Ich seufzte kurz, und war gerade dabei mich umzudrehen, also meine Mutter voller Freude das Wort ergriff. „Sabrina hat vor kurzem angerufen, und mir die freudige Nachricht übermittelt." „Und warum hast du mich dann nicht geweckt? Ich hätte auch gerne mit ihr gesprochen." „Na du hast doch geschlafen wie eine Tote, da war es unmöglich dich aufzuwecken. Du hattest wohl eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt?" Als sie dies sagte, zwinkerte sie mir dabei zu. Woraufhin ich, dann nur mit den Augen rollen konnte.

„Das steht hier gar nicht zur Debatte. Also, was hat Sie denn gesagt?" Meine Mutter kam wieder freudig auf mich zu, und wollte mich wieder in ihren Arm nehmen, wobei ich nach hinten weg schreckte, denn eigentlich mag ich es überhaupt nicht. „ Na wie schon gesagt, sie hat mir die freudige Nachricht überbracht." Danach ging sie an mir vorbei, und begab sich zurück zum Herd. Ich sah ihr verdutzt hinter, schüttelte dann aber kurz meinen Kopf, und setzte mich wieder an den Esstisch.

„ Also, wo sind denn nun die drei Herren?" „Sie sind mit deinem Vater und mit Alex wandern gegangen." Als ich dies hörte, und dabei gerade einen Schluck trank verschluckte ich mich kurz daran denn ich konnte kaum glauben dass die drei wirklich freiwillig mit den beiden wandern gegangen sind. „ Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" „ Natürlich ist das mein ernst, als dein Vater heute Morgen beim Frühstücken sagte, dass er mit Alex durch den Wald laufen wolle, sagte Dein Freund, dass sie ihn begleiten würden." ‚Laufen, nicht wandern.' dachte ich mir schmunzelnd. Denn ich konnte mir ganz genau vorstellen, das er nicht damit rechnete, das die beiden öfters mal am Sonntagvormittag einfach so zum Brocken hoch wandern, aber nicht laufen im eigentlichen Sinne.

Aber eines wusste ich jetzt wenigstens, denn wenn die beiden dies machen, sind sie immer bis 15-16 Uhr unterwegs, und da wir gerade Mittag haben, heißt das, das ich für die nächsten Stunden Freizeit habe. Ich trank noch schnell aus, und ging dann wieder zurück in mein Zimmer, und setzte mich an meinen Rechner.

Ich machte seit langem mal wieder das Internet an, und besuchte meine Lieblingsseiten, nebenbei nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand, und rief seit langem meine Freundin an. Eigentlich wollte ich dies schon sehr oft machen, nur leider weis ich immer nicht so ganz wann sie nun genau mit der Arbeit fertig ist, und wann zu erreichen, da sie doch immer einen sehr weiten Weg zur Arbeitsstelle, und zurück hat.

Ich saß nun also vor dem Bildschirm, mit einem enormen Lächeln, wegen Internetentzug, und dem Handy am Ohr, wo ich bereits ein Frei ton hatte. „Hey, na wie geht's dir denn süße?" Gerade nahm sie ab, und ich hörte seit langem ihre Stimme wieder. „Na kleine." Kam es gleich happy von der anderen Seite. „Und, wie geht's dir so?" Wir quatschen eine Weile über dies und das.

Nach einiger zeit fing ich dann an, ihr alles zu erzählen was mir passierte, allerdings ließ ich ein paar Passagen, wie z.B. die andere Welt, und gewisse Besitzansprüche aus. Während ich redete, konnte ich genau hören, wie sie immer wieder anfangen musste zu lachen, und sagte das mir dies recht geschehe, da ich immer so zurück gezogen gewesen währe, und nun endlich mal jemand dafür sorgte, das ich meine andere Seite zeige, und sie sich schon auf diese freut wenn sie nächstes Wochenende mal wieder vorbei kommt.

Als ich es hörte, freute ich mich riesig, denn dann könnte ich endlich mal wieder was mit ihr zusammen unternehmen. Nach einiger Zeit, fragte ich sie dann auch, was sie meiner Mutter sagte, denn dies beschäftigte mich auch ein wenig. Als ich sie fragte, musste sie wieder lachen, und gratulierte mir auch gleich, woraufhin ich wieder wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Wieso gratulierst du mir denn?" „Na weswegen denn schon? Aber ich muss sagen, das du es mir ruhig schon selbst hättest erzählen können, und ich es nicht von einer dritten Person erfahren musste." Ich saß immer noch fragend auf dem Stuhl. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum." „Na egal, jedenfalls wenn ich nächstes Wochenende komme, dann müssen wir erst mal deine Verlobung feiern, meine kleine."

Als ich dies hörte, wusste ich nun auch, was das alles sollte, und war kurz davor das Handy fallen zu lassen. „Von wem?" brachte ich fast abwesend heraus. „Na von Christopher, aus meiner ehemaligen Klasse, er erzählte mir davon." Ja, denn kannte ich auch noch, der geht in meine Parallelklasse, er ist einer der absolut wenigen, mit denen ich mich verstehe, zwar nicht befreundet bin, aber wenigstens gut verstehe. Und ich hätte gerade am liebsten jemanden wieder zur Hölle, oder auf den Mond geschossen.

„Also pass mal auf Sabrina, das ist alles ganz anders, du kannst mir glauben." Ich versuchte dies so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen, und ungeschehen zu machen. „Na klar, wenn du dies sagst. Also, ich werde etwas über die Woche hinweg planen, und du nimmst dir den ganzen Samstagabend für mich frei."

Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, das sie mir nicht glaubt, das ich bis jetzt noch nicht verlobt, oder sonstiges sei, also saß ich weiterhin verdutzt auf meinem kleinen Stuhl, und starrte auf den Bildschirm mit offenem Mund, und abwesenden Blick. Nach einiger Zeit, war unser Telefonat beendet, und wir verabschiedeten uns, damit, das ich versprach mir am Samstag frei zu halten, und ich nicht mal wusste wieso ich dieses Versprechen gab.

Kapitel 149:

Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit beruhigt hatte, rief auch schon meine Mutter mich zum Mittag runter. Ich stellte also den Rechner ab, und begab mich seufzend nach unten. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz, während Mam mir was auftat, und sich danach mir gegenüber setzte.

Wir fingen an zu essen, allerdings war ich immer noch ein wenig abwesend. „Na, schmeckt es?" „Hm?" Ich schaute nach oben zu ihr, und sah sie fragend an. „Na das essen." „Ach so, ja, klar." Gab ich gleich zurück, und aß weiter.

Nachdem ich fertig war, räumte ich noch schnell den Tisch ab, und wollte dann schnell wieder hoch in mein Zimmer, allerdings ging zu dieser Zeit auch die Haustür auf, und unsere Männer kamen ziemlich früh wieder nach Hause, oder besser gesagt, zweie gingen auf dem Zahnfleisch, und drei freuten sich bester Gesundheit.

Ich sah die drei fragend an, bis ein schwarzhaariger auf mich zu kam, und mich aufklärte. „Seph hat uns einmal komplett durch das Gelände gescheucht, auch die beiden, die allerdings ich und Vinc nach kurzem schon tragen mussten." Als ich dies hörte konnte ich einfach nicht anders als zu lachen, denn so was dachte ich mir schon. Dafür erntete ich dann aber tödliche Blicke von meinem kleinen Bruder, und flehende von meinem Vater.

Ich atmete tief durch, und machte dann den Weg zur Küche für die beiden frei. Danach begab ich mich zu Sephiroth, und bat ihn mit mir nach draußen zu gehen, damit ich mich in Ruhe mit ihn unterhalten kann. Er folgte mir ohne irgendwelche Einwände, während die anderen beiden mich fragend ansahen, ich ihnen aber nur zulächelte, und sie bat hier drinnen auf mich zu warten.

Ich setzte mich auf die Hollywoodschaukel, während er sich vor mich stellte, und mich abwartend ansah. „Was ist los?" Er sah mich jetzt nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ansonsten wieder Gefühlstod. Ich musste bei dem Anblick lächeln, und schaute auf den Boden, wobei ich mir meine Haare ins Gesicht fallen lies, um etwas ernster zu wirken, und mein lächeln zu verbergen.

„Ich habe etwas mit dir zu klären." Sagte ich dann energisch. „und was?" Ich schluckte kurz, denn er stand bereits genau vor mir, ohne das ich es mal wieder merkte. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf, und sah ihn in seine Augen, was mir nicht schwer viel, das er sich zu mir runter gebeugt hatte.

„Leider hat sich das Gerücht mit unserer angeblichen…..*räusper*…..angeblichen Verlobung, bereits bis hier her durchgesprochen." Sagte ich gelassen, und währe ihm aber lieber an die Gurgel gesprungen. Ich konnte richtig erkenne wie sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, während ich ihn nun knurrend ansah, denn ich konnte mir denken was gerade in ihm ab geht.

„Eigentlich rede ich hier nur mit dir, um dir zu sagen das wir es auf der Stelle aufklären werden, und ich nur mit dir absprechen wollte wie wir es am besten machen, damit kein Fehler passiert." Als ich dies ernsthaft sage, blieb sein Lächeln dennoch erhalten, nur drehte er jetzt seinen Kopf ein wenig nach links. „Von mir aus." Nun sah ich ihn fragend und skeptisch ein, denn ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da eben von ihm hörte.

„Du stimmst mir zu?" „Natürlich, wenn es darum geht die Sachen alle richtig zu stellen, von mir aus, da habe ich keine Probleme mit, ganz im Gegenteil." Ich schaute ihn immer noch kritisch an, doch musste auch zugeben, das ich langsam ein lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Schön, dann lass und gleich einen Plan machen." Sagte ich nun euphorisch, und sprang glücklich auf. Seph erhob sich mit mir zusammen, ich ging dann an ihm vorbei, und blieb vor dem Gartentisch stehen, und überlegte.

„Wie wär es wenn du mir dies überlässt, ich werde dir versprechen das du es nicht bereuen wirst." Während er dies sagte, nahm er mich in seinen Arm, und zog mich zu sich. „Du hast sie ja nicht alle, dir und dies überlassen, da bin ich dann am ende noch verheiratet. Nein danke!" sagte ich dazu nur.

Er zog mich noch mehr an sich, und kam so nah, das ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spürte. „Vertrau mir einfach." Wieder diese ruhige Stimme, bei der sich man am liebsten wirklich einfach nur fallen lassen würde, und ihm sein Leben anvertrauen könnte.


End file.
